Uchihas of Remnant
by silentshadow01
Summary: The world has no use for Sasuke, he is now gone from the world of Ninjas as he transcends to the next life, but. What if the next life was truly a new life for him to live in and to be with a familiar face that will be by his side no matter what. Welcome to the world of Hunters, watch as the Uchiha's leave a mark on this world for a better
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story Uchiha's of Remnant. I hope you all enjoy this opening chapter to what I can say is going to be a lengthy series with me updating on an occasion which means once every 2-3 weeks or one week if I feel inspired to write. But anyway before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Edited: 6/15/2016**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

In the middle of a destroyed valley laid the last Uchiha, coughing up blood as his friend stood over him with a sad expression on his face

"Why did you do it" Naruto asked softly as Sasuke forced a grin on his face

"It had to be done, now I'll be considered the villain and all the hate this world has will be focused on me, while you'll be renowned as a hero for stopping me" Sasuke explained with a sad smile.

Naruto's eyes widen when the revelation came to him "You did it all so everyone would put all their hate solely on you so they'll focus on more important things afterwards" Naruto said as tears began to pour from his eyes.

"That's right, I know they were all watching from inside the last moments of the Tsukuyomi. They'll hate me for it and I'm okay with that" Sasuke said as he stared up to clear sky above as dawn was finally approaching and a new age will begin from the ashes of this war.

"Sasuke, is this really what you wanted" Kakashi asked as he walked up to them with Sakura following closely behind as the Bijuu kept their distance out of respect

"Yeah, I'm sure. The world doesn't need the Uchiha or the Sharingan, this is for the best" Sasuke said before he began coughing up blood. Sakura tried to rush over to him but he weakly raised his hand telling her to stop "It's alright, I want this" Sasuke panted heavily as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes "Hey, Naruto. . Promise me something" Sasuke asked

"Anything" Naruto replied quickly as he knelt down next to his friend

"I want you to promise me, you'll be the greatest Hokage there is" Sasuke said with the most serene smile the three of them have ever seen

Naruto was now openly crying "I promise" Naruto sobbed out

"Good, Sakura" Sasuke asked as he weakly turned to the pinkette who was crying along with their sensei "Thank you for always caring about me, it's a shame I couldn't do the same. Who knows maybe in some other life there could have been something, who knows" Sasuke said as Sakura held back a sob "Kakashi" Sasuke said as he looked up at his old sensei

"What is it Sasuke" Kakashi asked trying to hold back his tears

"Thank you for being my sensei, even if I was a brat sometimes" Sasuke said with a chuckle before he began coughing up blood again as Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. After a moment he finally calmed down as his onyx black eyes dulled to a grey color "Thank you all for the memories we had together, it's a shame we couldn't make more" Sasuke said with a sad smile as the his team cried harder "I'll be finally able to see them again. Mom, dad, Itachi, I'll be seeing them real soon" Sasuke said softly as his eyelids became heavy as they slowly closed as he saw the faces of his friends one last time before his eyes closed to world of Elemental Nations forever

Sasuke soon felt relief and a peace of mind of the darkness surrounded him, comforted him as he felt his soul pass on the boundaries of life

_"The moon has gone and set forever from the world of ninjas"_

A voice spoke in the darkness as Sasuke felt like the voice sounded familiar

_"But it will now hang in the sky of the world of Hunters" _

The voice stated as Sasuke would have a frown on his face if he could see his body. After a moment a bright blinding light covered him and once the light receded Sasuke felt something. Not something like his mind feeling an emotion as it wafted through the darkness but actually felt something on him.

It was then Sasuke subconsciously opened his eyes to stare up a pale blue ceiling.

_'What?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he struggled to move only to find himself incapable of moving. After awhile he gave up trying to move before he heard a door open and tried to look who it was. The person came up to him and what he saw was someone that made his eyes widen

"Well look who's up already" It was his mother, the exact woman that died many years. She picked him up gently into her arms and gently rocked him back and forth.

It took Sasuke a short moment to figure out what was going on but the most important fact he realized was one of the most crucial at the moment _'WHY THE HELL AM I A BABY!' _Sasuke internally screamed as his mother planted a kiss on his forehead before taking him out of his supposed room

He watched silently as she took him around the house and downstairs. As she was carrying him, he noticed the house looked much different then the normal houses they had back in Konohagakure. After a few seconds they reached what could be the living area and his eyes widen at who was sitting on the couch reading a book peacefully.

"Itachi, Sasuke is awake" His mother called to his brother who looked up from his book with a smile

"I see, did you enjoy your nap little brother" Itachi said playfully as he put the book down and got up from the couch

Sasuke was racking his mind at what was going on. Was this a second chance at life to make everything right or was he reincarnated with a rare chance to be with his original family again but in a different time. Sasuke looked up at his mother who was beaming at him as he tried to talk but the only thing he got out of him mouth was babble and baby talk

"Look I think he wants to say something. Oh his first words" His mother squealed happily as Itachi chuckled

Sasuke tried his best to say something but the only thing that came out was "Ma. . Ma" at this his mother became ecstatic and squealed as she spun around holding him tightly in her arms as she rubbed her cheek against his

"He called me mama" His mother squealed out happily with stars in her eyes as Itachi just chuckled nervously at his mothers antics "Oh you two grow up so fast" their mother sniffed as she rubbed a supposed tear from her eye

Before she could anything else something from what Sasuke could guess was the kitchen let out a loud beeping "Ah, lunch is done. Itachi hold Sasuke while I go make sure nothing is burnt" Their mother said quickly as she handed him to Itachi who held him gently

"Of course mother" Itachi said happily as she rushed towards the kitchen. Sasuke looked up at Itachi as he noticed he was younger as well, probably the same age he was when he was a baby. Sasuke watched as his brothers smile disappeared as he looked down at him seriously "I've been getting a weird vibe from you Sasuke since you woke up. . . I wonder" Itachi mumbled as this confused Sasuke at what he was talking about. Itachi closed his eyes before opening them quickly as his normal onyx eyes was replaced with the blood red eyes of the Sharingan as Sasuke realized what he was doing

Itachi let out a silent gasp "You have chakra!" Itachi said breathlessly in astonishment which confused Sasuke, chakra was common why does him having it seem weird "You didn't have any before today" That explained why it seemed weird. . .

_'. . .Wait. . Why didn't I have chakra before today? Everyone is born with it'_ Sasuke thought matter of factly before returning to Itachi's mumbling

"But that would mean. . . . Sasuke. . little brother you've been reborn into this world with me, haven't you" Itachi said softly as Sasuke's eyes widen slowly in realization of what Itachi just said. He was reborn in a new time with his older brother, to start again without any consequences.

"N-N-Nii s-s-sa-san" Sasuke gurgled out as a small tear ran down Itachi's cheek

"My little brother we now have a chance to be a true family again. Don't worry, I'm going to teach you everything this new world of ours has to offer" Itachi said as softly as Sasuke thought to himself that if he could see himself then he would be smiling "I will teach you what this world has to offer and how different it is from the world we lived in" Itachi explained as Sasuke nodded

"But for now enjoy your childhood. I had to endure my childhood so you must as well" Itachi stated with a mischievous grin as Sasuke didn't need to guess his face had a deadpanned look on it "Don't give me that look Sasuke, you have to enjoy your childhood like I did. . . . Though I had to swallow my pride at some times but that is beside the point" Itachi stated with a smile as Sasuke's deadpan look deepened "Stop giving me that look, you just have to act your age so it'll please mother for now. At least until you're able to talk that is" Itachi asked as Sasuke let out a 'hn'

"Itachi, lunch is ready" Their mother called out to them

"Coming" Itachi called out to their mother before returning his attention to the frowning baby "Sasuke just play along and swallow some of your pride so mother could be happy, alright" Itachi asked politely as Sasuke huffed but agreed with a nod "Alright let's go eat and I'll explain some things when we're alone later. It would be weird if mother or father found me talking to you as a baby so you shouldn't nod to questions or frown so much" Itachi joked with a chuckle as Sasuke tried to frown but only came up with a cute pout

"Now, now Sasuke no need to get so fussy about it. Enjoy yourself, you are now living a life we could only wish we had when we were younger and not to mention we're born in such an interesting world to boot" Itachi said as Sasuke raised a brow at him but nodded his head "Good. And Sasuke" Itachi said before they entered the kitchen as Sasuke looked up at him "It's good to finally be a family again and I promise to be a better brother than before" Itachi said softly as Sasuke smiled

_'Being reborn in this world may not be so bad'_ Sasuke thought as they entered the kitchen as they enjoyed their one of many family lunches they'll have in this world

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have important information about explaining the world to Sasuke and about his chakra**

** Well then please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant this chapter is basically two things. One to help explain Sasuke to some important things of this world and two it's basically an example on what I'm going to do for the next few chapters, which is basically taking snippets from Sasuke's years on Remnant. Now before we begin**

**Characters may be OoC, mostly Itachi and let me clarify why. Itachi in the Canon never had a chance to be with his family, either from being a ninja, anbu or a spy for both sides making him never get the chance to be with his family especially when he was ordered to killed his own family and sucked in all his emotions till the very end. So now that he has a second chance of life he's going to make the most of it.**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

After lunch Itachi was back on the couch reading peacefully while Sasuke _'Played'_ on the carpet while their mother was cleaning the dishes. Sasuke kept on sending his brother glances as he saw his brother shake his finger telling him not now. Sasuke huffed silently because if this is how it's going to be for the next couple of years he's going to go insane from boredom

Itachi must have noticed this because he let out a chuckle as Sasuke watched him pick up something from the table next to the couch and pushed a button. This caused something blare loudly as Sasuke fell down from the unexpected noise. He looked around to see where that noise is coming from. That was when Sasuke noticed that the thin screen that was hanging from the wall was a television. Televisions were common back in the Elemental Nations but ninjas never really had time to watch or cared for them_ ' They are really big and thin in this world'_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the random channels that Itachi going through

Right at the same time Itachi was trying to control his laughter at the expression Sasuke was making who was so enraptured at the modern appliance that makes the ones in their old world look so flimsy compared to this, their mother came in and giggled at Sasuke's expression "Itachi turn it off, it's going to hurt his eyes if watches too much" **(To save some time I'm just going to call their parents by their names)** Mikoto said with a giggle

"Alright mother" Itachi said as he turned the TV off. Sasuke blinked when the TV turned off and shook his head as he saw stars in his eyes

"Are you okay with staying with Sasuke alone for a bit, I need to pick something up from a friend and I'll be back soon" Mikoto asked as Itachi nodded

"Of course mother" Itachi said politely as she gave him a quick hug before going over to Sasuke and picked him up. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before handing him to Itachi before went and left the house knowing Itachi was well capable of taking care of Sasuke by himself

The two former ninja's astute hearing heard her opening and closing a door as something roared to life which confused Sasuke. They listened as it soon left the area as Itachi looked down at Sasuke who was still confused at what he heard

"I told you before, this world is quite interesting" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke turned to him with his undivided attention. Itachi noticed and sighed knowing he has to tell him some things now "Alright little brother listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself, understand" Itachi stated seriously as Sasuke nodded

"Alright then, first off is the geography of this world. This world is called Remnant, there are four kingdoms and in these kingdoms there are continents. We are located in the kingdom of Vale in the continent of Vytal **(Look it up)**. The other three kingdoms are Atlas, Vacuo, and Minstral" Itachi stopped as he looked at Sasuke if he was following which he was before he continued "This world is both at peace and war" Itachi stated as Sasuke looked confused at to why he said that

"Let me clarify, we are at peace with the other kingdoms it just there is a force of darkness that resides in this world that makes the people of the world constantly in conflict. These creatures are called Grimm, they take up the form of animals just more dangerous, numerous and larger" Itachi said adding the last part nonchalantly as Sasuke deadpanned at that "But I digress, the people who deal with the Grimm are I guess what you can say their equivalent of our ninjas called Hunters or Huntresses" Itachi explained as Sasuke nodded as he contemplated what he just learned

"Now do you remember when I said you had chakra yet you didn't have any before" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded "The thing is, this world has no chakra but something similar which we both currently have along with our chakra, which is called aura" Itachi stated as he held his hand out and a faint black outline surrounded his hand "Aura is kinda like nature chakra in a way as it derives from all living things with a soul. Aura also allows you to do things that are unique to each person which is called their semblance" Itachi explained as Sasuke was curious to what aura and semblance could do but knew he had to ask that later or when he is actually able to ask

"Because the world doesn't have chakra I want you to swear never to use it unless you desperately need to use it, that goes to using your Sharingan as well. Okay" Itachi asked seriously as Sasuke nodded as Itachi was going to continue but stopped when someone walked through the front door

Sasuke looked to who it was and saw it was his father, his actual father just like his mother "Welcome back father" Itachi said pleasantly as their father let out a tired gruff as he sat down on the couch next to Itachi "Tired" Itachi stated as the man just nodded

"Tough day at the station, most of those clowns listen but they never do their jobs right and I get blamed for their incompetence" Fugaku said with annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

Sasuke internally laughed because some things never change as his father was the leader of the police force back then and he still is now. Fugaku looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at him "Hello Sasuke" Fugaku said with a smile as he leaned down and picked him up "Did you miss me" Fugaku said happily

Sasuke looked in the corner of his eyes for a split second to see Itachi gesturing him to roll with it. Sasuke then sucked up his pride and gave his father a big smile and childlike squeal as the man let out a happy laugh "Seeing you and my family always puts a smile on my face no matter how crap my day has been" Fugaku stated before he flinch as Itachi smirked

"You know how mother is when you curse around Sasuke" Itachi said leaning on his hand while his smirk widen

"Yes, yes I know. I don't understand why must she be so protective about Sasuke, we raised you well and you came out magnificent. Heck you're smarter than children your age and even some teens. If that doesn't show how we are great parents than I don't know what than" Fugaku said with a huff as Itachi laughed weakly

"I think it's because she wants to spoil Sasuke unlike me I never gave her the chance. Though the way Sasuke acts does show he is going to be as smart as me" Itachi said as Sasuke wanted to glare at his brother but remained quiet

"You're right, your mother just wants a child to spoil and love so much that when you became so. . how to put it"

"Mature"

"That's it. That she missed the chance to raised a little boy she wanted and now that Sasuke is here she won't miss that chance" Fugaku explained as Itachi nodded while Sasuke internally sighed as he knew he is going to suck up a lot of his pride these next few years for his mother's sake "So how about it Sasuke, if you do understand me then love your mother unconditionally and bare through the onslaught of kisses of love from your mother has for you" Fugaku said playfully as Sasuke puffed up his cheeks as Fugaku laughed at the face he was making

_'These are going to be a long couple of years'_ Sasuke internally sighed

* * *

~Couple years later~

Sasuke was now five years old, soon to be six, as he has gotten accustomed to the world he is now living in and on top of that while pretending to be a naive child for the sake of keeping his intelligence a secret until he is a little bit older so it wouldn't be seen as unnatural.

He learned about what this world holds by his brother who secretly tells him when they are alone as he gains a better understanding of the world. He learned about the technology that fascinates him to no end with its vehicles, and their weapons that would make that weapon user Ten Ten jealous at the sight of them.

He then learned about a second race that coexisted with the humans. At first Sasuke was surprised to hear of another race living with them as he learned about the faunus being like normal people but with animalistic features such as ears or tails. When he heard about the racism they are enduring it put a frown on his face as he was disgusted that such a thing would exist here. He seen how his friend Naruto been dealing with the village because he was a Jinchuriki when he watched from a distance back home but the blonde haired boy always got back up with a smile. . . But these people weren't Naruto, nor did they have his attitude to shrug off these racism claims

It did put him at ease that at least his father who was chief of police demanded his men to be fair to both races and if they didn't follow the rules they would be thrown out of the force. There have been some incidents where the people who actually got fired tried to get revenge by attacking their family but sadly they never even got into the front yard because of Itachi

Itachi soon became the youngest person in history to be accepted for hunter training at the age of 12 as he was accepted into Beacon by the headmaster himself. Though Itachi could've done it sooner like he did in his previous life but he decided not to because he said and quote "From the words of the Nara clan 'That would be a drag' I rather enjoy my childhood for a little bit longer before I do something like that" Which he did until he grown bored of acting like a peaceful child and started working on becoming a Hunter which was quite easy in his words.

Now currently Sasuke was returning home from Kindergarten which in his own words was complete and utter waste of time. Hell he even felt like some of his brain cells die from being in that classroom alone, but sadly he must endure school for a few more years until he enrolls in Signal

As he was walking down the street he heard a commotion to the side and looked to see a pair older kids twice his size bullying a raven haired girl with amber eyes that was around his age. Not to mention she was a faunus to boot which made him frown at the scene. Normally he would have left this encounter alone but when he saw them trying to pull on her cat ears as the girl cried out in pain that it just pissed him off for some reason.

Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as he crossed the street with his hands in his pockets

"Stop it" The girl cried out while the other two kept on laughing

"Shut it you freak" One of them said snidely as he slapped her hard enough to send her into the ground as the girl held her cheek in pain as she cried. This just made the bullies laugh harder as they were about to beat her up some more. The girl put her arms up to try and defend herself as she closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable. Oddly enough the inevitable didn't happen as she heard sounds of pain and grunts as something fell next to her with a loud thump

When the girl opened her eyes she found one of the two bullies down on his face unconscious while the other was on his knees as a kid her age was holding his arm behind his back in an excruciating painful position

"You know, I wouldn't deal with this kind of situation normally but sadly my conscious is telling me to do this. So here's the deal, if I ever hear from either of you messing with some kid, faunus or not. I'm breaking your legs, got it" Sasuke stated coldly with his eyes devoid of emotion as he put more pressure onto the bully's arm to put an emphasis to his threat

"Of course, just let me go!" The bully shouted in pain as Sasuke threw him to the side. They watched as he and the other bully who woke up, ran away quickly from the onyx eyed kid

The girl was about to say something to the boy but she noticed the kid was already walking away from her. The girl was shocked to see someone just save another person then act like nothing happened. She quickly stood up and called out to him "Thank you!" She shouted to him as the boy didn't stop but just waved as he kept on walking away from her

He didn't care about gratitude he got from her but something in him was giving him a weird feeling. It was as if something that was weighing him down slowly faded to nothing. Sasuke ignored the feeling as he walked on down the street back to his home as the avenger he was is now gone as a savior took his place.

* * *

**And that's all for today, I hope you all enjoyed this update and if you didn't just keep it to yourself. Well enough of that please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant, I'll be truthful I didn't expect myself to make this update so soon along with the next chapter that I'm currently editing. Who knew having such burst of creativity makes you write so much *Shrugs*. Well anyways before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Sasuke was now ten as he was walking home from school as he has three more years left before he would enter Signal Academy. Sasuke was walking down the street before getting a message from his brother by another marvel of this worlds technology. Sasuke read the message and his eyes twitched. Even though his brother is in Beacon he just made a shadow clone who is taking his place there while he is doing more interesting work as a mercenary.

But that wasn't what irked him, it was the fact Itachi messaging him to buy him some dango. Sasuke replied back _'If you want some dango get it yourself'_ Sasuke angrily replied as the response came back in an instant

_'You know I would but then the owner would recognize me and tell mother, who is a good friend of hers, that I'm here and not at Beacon'_

_'Then wear your damn mask'_

_'Who in their right mind would wear a mask in the middle of the day other than the criminally insane or the disfigured?'_

_'I'm not getting your damn dango' _

_'You say that but you're probably on the exact street where the vendor is at right now'_ Sasuke looked up cursed loudly as he realized that his brother was right as he wasn't on the street back home but the street to the dango vendor _'Sasuke~' _Sasuke looked down at the message and glared harshly as if it would go away from his glare alone

.

.

_'Fine I'm buying your damn dango, but you're making lunch'_

_'Deal'_

Sasuke let out a 'hn' before walking down the street and saw the street vendor. After buying a good amount, knowing his brother would probably complain about not getting what he considered a decent amount, he began walking back home. As he was walking home he passed by the old town hall and saw a giant protest group in front of it. He noticed the members were solely faunus and realized what was happening with a sigh

"We won't stand being treated like animals!"

"Equality for all!"

"We're people just like you!"

Sasuke shook his head at the picket march the equality group White Fang is hosting. He began walking away when he saw another crowd of people, humans this time, began chucking things at the faunus. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' when he saw this as most of the faunus began running away as he saw a familiar girl with raven hair, amber eyes and cat ears get hit on the side of her head with a rock as blood began dripping down from the side of her face

The girl ran past him while holding onto the side of her head in pain while Sasuke watched with disdain. Sasuke looked back to the crowd of humans who were smiling snidely at the faunus running and noticed some of his father's policemen in the crowd smiling with them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them as he looked around for any surveillance system and saw none as he closed his eyes. Blood dripped down Sasuke's right cheek as he opened his right eye showing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

**AMATERASU! **

Sasuke screamed internally as the ground surrounding the entire group of humans lit ablaze in black fire. Sasuke let the fires burn for a bit to imprint the fear of the flames into their minds until he released his control and let the flames diminished. He began walking away from the confused and scared crowd, wiping his face of blood as he did so.

Sasuke walked down the street until he heard crying and looked into the alleyway to see a foot sticking out behind a dumpster. Sasuke sighed as he tried walking away but the crying was getting to him. He let out a frustrated groan as he walked back to the alleyway and silently approached the crying person. As he approached the person he saw it was the girl who got hit by a rock

"Oi, enough of the crying already" Sasuke demanded dryly as the girl looked up scared as Sasuke scolded himself for being so cold. The girl just back up against the wall as she whimpered. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that and held his hand out to her which she flinched until she realize what he was doing "Come on, we need to clean that wound or it'll get infected" Sasuke said dully as the girl looked hesitant before grabbing his hand as Sasuke pulled upright in a swift motion

Sasuke motioned her to follow as he left the alleyway with the raven haired girl close behind. The girl rubbed her arms nervously as she never been in this part of the city before because of all the humans in the area. They soon came upon Sasuke's home as he walked through the yard as he began to whistle in various pitches. It was until the tree next to his home rustled as someone dropped down from the tree. The person who dropped from the tree was an young adult wearing a high collared black shirt, black pants with bandage wrappings around his left leg and strange looking sandals

"I would question what took you so long little brother but I think I see the reason" Itachi stated with a grin as the girl flinch and took a step back. It was then that Itachi noticed the blood on her face that his playful act diminished as he became serious "Get inside and I'll tend to your wounds" Itachi demanded more than asked as the girl reluctantly nodded and walked into the house "Come on" Itachi said softly as he led her to the bathroom while Sasuke went into the living room

The two entered the bathroom and Itachi motioned her to sit on the edge of the sink "Hold still, this salve should clean the wound and stop the swelling around the area" Itachi explained as he took out a small round container and opened it "So tell me" Itachi asked as he began applying the salve around the girls face "How do you know my little brother, he wouldn't do this to just anyone you know" Itachi explained as he continued applying around the wound

"I-I actually met him a few years ago when I was being attacked by some bullies and then after he helpped me he just walked away" The girl stated as Itachi frowned at that

"Yeah that sounds like something my brother would do" Itachi mumbled as he pulled out some bandages "Mind telling me your name" Itachi asked as he began wounding the bandage around her head

"M-My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna" Blake started with a stutter but controlled her voice at the end which made Itachi smirk

"A pleasure to meet you Blake, I'm Itachi Uchiha. The little brat who wouldn't show emotion even if it bit him is Sasuke" Itachi joked as Blake giggled at his remark

"I heard that!" Sasuke's voice called out from the living room which made them both laugh

"Come on, I just finished making lunch and our parents won't be back until later so why don't you hang around awhile. You probably be a good influence on Sasuke because seriously, he needs some friends" Itachi stated dryly

"I'm not deaf you know!" Sasuke shouted at them once more which they promptly ignored

This confused Blake for a bit until she remembered how Sasuke acts and talks and guessed most kids wouldn't hang around such a cold person. Blake nodded as Itachi smiled "Can I ask you something" Blake asked softly

Itachi stopped at the doorway to look at her "Yes?"

"Why are you helping me. I'm just a faunus, I'm sure some of your neighbors saw me come here and are probably talking behind your back. Are you okay with being around a faunus" Blake asked as she lowered her head as she looked down her clenched fists

Itachi just stared at her and walked back to her as he raised his hand. Blake flinched because most humans would do this to hurt her but the pain never came, instead she felt warmth on her head as she realized he was petting her "You poor child, to endure such hardships at such a young age, to question whether you should be wanted or not" Itachi said softly as Blake's eyes widen from the way he was acting "So what if you are a faunus, you're just a little girl in my eyes. Who cares what others think and if they have a problem then let them say it to my face for being idiots who won't accept difference" Itachi said as he retracted his hand from Blake's head and cracked his knuckles for emphasis to what he would do to them

Blake stared at him with disbelief before a sincere smile came upon her face "Thank you" Blake said softly

"Don't thank me, thank my little brother for helping you. All I did was put those bandages on you" Itachi stated with a smile as Blake smiled at him as she got down from the counter

"Now come on, I'm sure Sasuke is already eating lunch without us" Itachi said with a chuckle as Blake giggled. The two soon went back into the living area where they found Sasuke sitting on the couch with a plate of sandwiches that Itachi made while he quietly watched TV. "Couldn't you have waited for Blake and I to finish before you started eating" Itachi said with mock disdain

"I did" Sasuke said as he finished a sandwich "I waited until you stopped talking and got out of the restroom before eating" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi shook his head at his brother while Blake found it considerate he didn't eat until they left the bathroom because the look he was giving them showed that he was either telling them the truth or he was an expert liar, probably both.

"Well at least you're honest about it" Itachi said dryly as he sat down on the chair which made Blake sit on the other side of couch from Sasuke "There's no need for you to be so nervous Blake, eat" Itachi told her as he took a sandwich from the pile and took a bite out of it

"It's just. . . It's just that I don't think I can eat it in good conscious while the others are probably starving" Blake stated as the two siblings stopped eating to stare at her

". . . You're an orphan living amongst other orphans aren't you" Itachi asked bluntly which was answered when she flinched ever so slightly

"Yes, they're probably wondering where I am" Blake said as she looked down ashamed of herself for forgetting about her friends

Sasuke sighed as he quickly ate the sandwich he had before going to the kitchen. The two listened they listened to the sound of rummaging before Sasuke came back with a bag. Sasuke grabbed the plate of sandwiches and placed it in the bag as he handed it to her

"Go"

Blake looked up from the bag to stare incredulously at him "A-Are you sure" Blake said hesitantly grabbing the bag of food

"If I didn't get the bag, would I not intend to give it to you" Sasuke said dryly with a raised brow

"Thank you" Blake said breathlessly before Itachi grabbed her hand and gave her some Lien "I-I'm already taking food from you, I can't possibly accept this" Blake said staring at the large amount he gave her

"Think nothing of it, just that if you're ever in the area come and visit. Sasuke here is always by himself and he could use some company" Itachi said with a grin as Sasuke Glared harshly at him

"I-I'll try but I can't make any promises because our group goes wherever the White Fang goes" Blake said honestly as Itachi nodded

"Alright than, be careful so that way when you come back the two of us will try and work out a way to stop Sasuke from being such a grouch" Itachi said with a playful smirk

"Hey"

"I don't know that may take awhile" Blake added jokingly

"I'm standing right here"

"More of a reason for you to come back when you're in town" Itachi said with a chuckle

"Don't I get a say in this"

"No you don't" Itachi said offhandedly as Blake giggled while Sasuke glared at the two of them before turning away with a grumble

"Thank you all again, I hope I'll see you again soon" Blake said bashfully as Itachi smiled before motioning Blake to Sasuke and gestured something to her

Sasuke sensed her walking up to him and before he knew it the faunus girl was hugging him "Thank you for helping me when no one else would" Blake said softly as Sasuke looked at Itachi for help because he has no idea what to do in this situation. The only thing he got from his brother is a smothered laughter. Sasuke glared at him before awkwardly patting the faunus girls back which made his brother laugh loudly at him not knowing what to do when a girl hugs you

Blake laughed softly at his failed attempts of consoling her as she let go before going around and hugging Itachi who leaned down and hugged her. Sasuke eye twitched as he was tempted to use either his Sharingan or Rinnegan when Itachi mouthed to him 'This is how you hug someone, you daft idiot'

Blake let go as the two of them walked her out of the house as she waved goodbye as the two of them waved back as she soon left the property and towards what they could guess the direction of her friends

"You think we'll ever see her again" Itachi asked absent-mindedly with Sasuke shrugging

"How should I know" Sasuke said dryly as he walked back into the house

"I don't know, it's not everyday you bring a girl home you know" Itachi asked playfully as Sasuke glared at his brother

"Shut up Itachi before I eat your dango" Sasuke halfheartedly threatened as Itachi laughed as he went back inside to eat his share of dango before he has to leave back to Beacon.

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Sasuke was now in Signal academy to become a hunter. Right now they were adjusting to the lifestyle at the academy's schedule before actually doing any work. Sasuke learned that in a few weeks he will be making his own weapons and already got some ideas to use for it

Day to day life at Signal was simple, go to class and learn, but there is one thing he hates about Signal. Now Sasuke wasn't a person to hate something easily unless a reason is given but there is one thing he hates with a passion that doesn't need a reason to not hate

"~Sasuke~"

"~Look at him~"

"~He's so cool~"

Fangirls

No matter what life he has they always find a way to follow him around. Sasuke sighed as he tried to ignore their squeals as he went to his class

"Alright class, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm professor Branwen and I'll be your fighting instructor for the next four years, so let's be good friends" Professor Branwen said tiredly

The man had messy black graying hair, some stubble on his chin and red eyes. He was wearing worn out clothing that wasn't fitting the image of being a teacher, more like a drunken man who just woke up on the side of the street

"Today we will be begin ranking students on their techniques to show where they need to improve or strengthen. So give it your best" Qrow said with a bored wave of his hand "We will be examining your endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, strength, aura control and semblance" Qrow announced as the room began to change into a racing track "You will be given 10 minutes to run as fast as you can before you tire as this will determine both your speed and endurance. Now then, everyone at the starting line" Qrow called out as everyone moved the starting line of the track. Qrow pulled out a starting pistol and held it above his head "Ready, get set, GO!" Qrow shouted as he fired the pistol in the air as all the students shot out out of the starting line quickly.

Sasuke was in front, of course, along with several others students. But the only one that actually able to keep up with him was a girl with lilac eyes and blonde hair who had a smirk on her face. The race ended with a tie with him and the blonde which he learned was Yang Xiao Long

Next the track changed into an obstacle course with tires on the ground, walls to climb, and small bodies of water with hanging bars to climb over it "This course will test your agility, now get to starting line" Qrow stated as the students once again got to the starting line before Qrow shouted 'Go' and fired the pistol once more

Sasuke ran through the course easily as did Yang. He got through the tires with quick precision and made it to the wall where he didn't climb but just put his foot on the wall and shot himself up with a good kick. He grabbed the ledge of the wall pulled himself over in quick motion. As he was falling down time seemed to slow down as he turned to see Yang was still with him as their eyes met and soon a fire burned in the girls eyes that told him she wasn't going to let him. To this Sasuke just smirked as the two soon landed on the ground and shot off toward the next obstacle. They soon came upon the small climbing part of the course with water underneath as Yang began climbing the bars overhead but was shocked to see Sasuke jumping over the entire distance and landing on the other side. Yang gritted her teeth in annoyance but was shocked to see Sasuke was lightly jogging as if to taunt but instead he just looked back with a raised brow as if he was waiting for her. Yang shook of confusion on her face as she jumped back onto the ground and took a running start as she jumped the distance landed sloppily. Yang got up and ran to catch up Sasuke who began running again as training was soon over with him in first and her in second

The room changed once more as several weight lifting machines appeared "We will now be testing your strength by seeing how much you can lift before reaching your max weight limit" Qrow announced as everyone got to a machine which comprised of a simple metal rod with weights at the end where he saw more was ready to be put on by mechanical hands "Just say more and the machine will put on more weight, when you can't lift it anymore say Finished" Qrow explained "Alright, you may begin" Qrow announced

"More" Sasuke said dully as the machine put more weight onto the bar. Sasuke looked to the side to see Yang doing the same as the met eyes once more as the flames in her eyes sparked again "Hn, more" Sasuke said as the machine put more weight. This kept going until they were the only two lifting up metal rods with massive amount of weights that would be too much for normal children as they were both struggling to hold them up. Sasuke was contemplating if he should resort to use his chakra to enhance his strength but his answer came when the blonde shouted

"MORE!" The machine put on more weight as the girl nearly doubled over before she lift it over her head in accomplishment. Sasuke even with the distress of the weight he was lifting laughed lightly at her attitude

"Finished" Sasuke announced as the machine took hold of the bar as Yang announced finish herself. The two were rubbing their arms from their screaming muscles as Yang looked at him with a cocky smile at beating him which he return with a calm 'hn'

The machines went back down as Qrow came in pushing a large cart that held giant clear crystal balls "These orbs are made of special material that lets aura into it and safely release back into the air when finished using. I need you all to take a single orb and push your aura into the crystal. As you do this you must make a small ball in the center of the orb out of your aura. Depending on how well and how long it takes you to do it, will show your aura control" Qrow explained as he began passing the crystal balls out to everyone "Now you may all begin" Qrow stated as everyone began to pour their aura into the crystal ball as a flurry of colors brightened the room from the various auras that were manifesting.

Sasuke stared down at crystal ball in his hands with a glare. He may have proficient chakra control from the countless years of training but just like before in the beginning with his chakra control, his aura control, sucks. Sasuke poured aura into the crystal ball as a small vortex of black aura with a faint white glow around it swirled around in the ball violently. Just as the aura was starting to contract into a ball it exploded outward causing the vortex from earlier to resume. Sasuke let out a 'tsk' as he looked to see others weren't fairing as good as him as well but others were. Thankfully Yang wasn't part of the latter as hers exploded as well as she pouted with the result. She tried again as Sasuke watched as the ball of brilliant yellow flames condensed into a ball with fire flicking around it until it started shaking and exploded in the ball once more. Yang panted before looking over to Sasuke with a questioning look as he gave her a shrug before trying to control his aura and once more caused the ball of aura to explode.

After a few minutes of trying the lesson was over and everyone placed the crystal balls back on the cart "Well at least I was able to do it better than you" Yang said with a grin as Sasuke scoffed at her remark as Qrow came up to them

"Alright everyone, right now we are to examine your semblance. If some of you can't manifest your semblance it's alright, it will manifest on its own sometime in the future. So don't worry about it" Qrow explained as he began going down the line of children and writing down their abilities. As he finished writing down Yang's semblance he walked to Sasuke who was the last one left "So what can you do" Qrow asked curiously

"Why are you asking me when you should be asking others for their semblance first" Sasuke questioned as Qrow looked at him confused

"No need to be smart if you didn't want to show me" Qrow said dryly

"No you actually skipped everyone and just went to me" Sasuke stated as Qrow looked even more confused at to what he was trying to do

"No I didn't, I have all the others semblances recorded down right he- Wait, what?!" Qrow nearly shouted as the sheet that he written down with everyone's semblance was completely blank "Hold on, that's not right" Qrow said as he looked up only to see he was in his bedroom "Wh-What?" Qrow stuttered as he threw the covers off him and ran towards the door. He opened the door and the world went blank. Qrow blinked and he realized he was tied to a cross "Okay, what the hell is going on?!" Qrow shouted until a creature came up from the ground and grabbed onto his shoulders as its razor sharp teeth opened wide. The creature lunged forward and swallowed his head whole as the entire world went dark

After a moment Qrow opened his eyes and took a step back, nearly stumbled down. Qrow looked up to see his students worried faces and Sasuke's calm face with a slight smirk on his face "If you're wondering, I can make realistic illusions that make people question whether this is the real world or. Not at all" Sasuke said as he snapped his fingers causing Qrow to jump back from the action. Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle as Qrow realized that Sasuke didn't do anything and let out a sigh of relief

Sasuke had to smirk at the sight of making an adult sweat in fear. When he first used his semblance he was surprised to learn that his Sharingan that he got from Itachi actually caused a bleeding effect in his semblance. It apparently copied Itachi's technique **Tsukuyomi** and inevitably becoming his semblance in creating illusions. Though there are two downsides from using the ability, the first is it can't work in a large group of people and the second is he is currently using all his willpower not to fall unconscious at the moment. He's going to have to work with this to make it so he could use it more than once

"I see, good to know you have the same ability as that brother of yours" Qrow said as he stumbled slightly before straightening himself out

Sasuke frowned slightly at being the same as his brother but kept it to himself "I'm guessing you taught him during his one year here" Sasuke asked as Qrow nodded

"That's correct, who would've thought a 12 year old could become a hunter in his first week. Heck the kid wasn't supposed to come here when until he was 13 yet he came here a year early. Still won't forget about the fight that got him recognized by Ozpin himself to attend his academy" Qrow said shaking his head as Sasuke noticed all the other students stared at their teacher in shock at the information they just learned before the bell rang "Well that's enough for today, tomorrow you'll be going to to professor Felix on history of Remnant" Qrow told them as they all mumbled okays as they exited the room

Sasuke was leaving the academy as fast as he could to avoid the fangirls before noticing Yang was close behind him. Sasuke stopped to stare at her "What is it" Sasuke asked dryly

"We haven't been introduced properly, I'm Yang Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet ya" Yang stated happily as she held her hand out to him

Sasuke stared at her hand before reluctantly shaking it "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stated as he let go and began walking away again

"O-Oi! You just don't say your name and leave!" Yang shouted as Sasuke scoffed as he kept on walking "Hey, I'm talking here!" Yang shouted as Sasuke groaned as the blonde began following him

"Leave me alone" Sasuke stated dryly as he walked faster

"Hey hold on" Yang said walking faster which made Sasuke start fast-walking which Yang followed suit. Sasuke noticed with an annoyed stare before he started jogging as Yang did the same. Sasuke was now running out of Signal with Yang close behind "Hold it!" Yang shouted as she kept on chasing him as Sasuke was tempted to risk being discovered with chakra to just vanish or make a shadow clone

"Would you leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted at her with annoyance

"Hell no, I'm not just going to let my rival get away without telling me how he got so good" Yang shouted with a gleeful smile

"R-Rival!" Sasuke shouted in surprise _'What the hell is with air-headed blondes always finding a way to annoy me'_ Sasuke thought with distaste as a laughing Naruto came to mind _'I blame you for this somehow'_

"Hell ya I'm your rival, there is no way I won't rest until I beat fair and square" Yang shouted happily as Sasuke sweat dropped

_'If this was the reason why Kakashi became so stoic at Guy sensei's actions then I understand why'_ Sasuke thought dryly with a blank. Sasuke was going to shout back at her before noticing in the distance was Itachi on a random roof laughing at what was happening to him _'That bastard'_ Sasuke thought dryly "What I do to train is my own business, so buzz off" Sasuke shouted at her as his cool demeanor long gone now

"That may be so but that doesn't mean we can't hang out like buds, can't we" Yang stated happily as Itachi on the rooftop ahead laughed harder

"Friends don't chase others like crazy for no apparent reason" Sasuke shouted as he jumped over a fence

"So you admit we're friends" Yang shouted at him with a large grin as Sasuke nearly tripped when she said that

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted as Yang's boisterous laughter filled the air _'Why can't I ever be surrounded by normal people'_ Sasuke thought with a frown as he continued to run from the blonde for the rest of the day as he made a rival that day and reluctantly a friend

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to another update to this story. Apparently I have been really creative with my story that I have not one but TWO chapters that I have waiting to edit for this story before I post it up. I must say four chapters in a week is a new record for me. . . But enough about that, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

It has been a over two weeks since Sasuke entered Signal as he was standing behind a worktable as today's class was for students to create their first weapon. Sasuke already knows what he is going to make and started getting to work cutting the measurements from the steel he was given in front. He stopped to rub his shoulder from the ghost pain he felt as he just gotten the Anbu tattoo the day before when he asked his brother to give it which he reluctantly gave him.

Sasuke was currently remaking his old Kusanagi he had in his previous world. The grip was pure white with a black line going through the middle with his clan symbol right in the middle of the grip. The same goes for its sheathe in design. Sasuke wasn't going to make anything extravagant like the others of his class, just a simple blade is all he truly needs.

Just as Sasuke finished hammering the blade and dipped it into a bat of oil he sensed Yang walking up to him "What do you want Xiao Long" Sasuke asked dryly

"How do you always know I'm here?" Yang said with a huff with her hands on her hips

"That is something for me to know and you to leave" Sasuke asked dryly as Yang let out a hmph

". . . . So what are you making?" Yang asked as Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh knowing she wasn't going to leave anytime soon

"I'm making a chokuto" Sasuke stated

". . . A what?" Yang asked as she tilted her head slightly at Sasuke

"A chokuto, a straight one edge blade" Sasuke clarified as Yang let out a sound of understanding

". . . What does it do" Yang asked as Sasuke's brow twitched

"It's a sword" Sasuke clarified with utmost emphasis

"Just a sword?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like flashy weapons" Sasuke elaborated with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Is that really all you're going to make. Everyone else is still making their weapon and I'm waiting for uncle to get a part that I'm missing to finish my weapon" Yang stated as she meant Qrow which when Sasuke found out they were related he instantly saw the family resemblance. . . . In attitude alone

"Is there a limit to how many weapons you can make?" Sasuke asked with an idea popping up in his mind

"Nope" Yang said while making a popping sound at the end

"I see" Sasuke said in quiet voice as he scratched his chin thought as he stared at the vat of oil Kusanagi was still cooling in ". . . . I'll be right back" Sasuke said quickly as he left his work station to get more materials

Sasuke began creating another blade after he finished tempering his Kusanagi and buffered it to a sheen before he grinded the edge to a fine point. Some students looked at Sasuke's direction at the strange design of the blade Sasuke was making. The handle was extremely long as was the giant blade. The entire blade was a curved one sided edge with two cuts made into it. A circular cut made in the middle of the blade and another near cut made semi-circular at the end near the handle.

Sasuke was currently grinding the edge and curve of the blade as Yang re-approached him "The hell is that supposed to be?" Yang asked bluntly

"It's called Kubikiribōchō" Sasuke stated as he picked up a mini grinder and began grinding the hole in the middle of the blade

"A what?" Yang said not understanding what he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"The Executioner Blade" Sasuke translated with a tired sigh as he completely finished remaking the blade Zabuza once wielded

"Kinda grim name don't ya think" Yang said with distaste as Sasuke stood up and gave a practice swing. The swing was slow but powerful as Sasuke knew if he would use his chakra he would move at a faster rate and carry the blade much easier

"I don't care what you think Yang. A weapon is a weapon which is a tool for death so of course it's grim" Sasuke explained darkly as Yang felt a shiver go through her spine "Besides I actually made this into a modern design" Sasuke said as he twisted the handle as the giant blade folded up into a suitcase. He may not like using something flashy but being able to compress a large weapon into a small space is useful when he doesn't want to carry the thing on his back

"I'm just saying you could've picked a better name, like I did for my Ember Celica" Yang stated happily as the bracelets on her wrists expanded into gauntlets. Yang pulled her arm back as a round popped out of the gauntlet "Aren't they amazing" Yang said happily as Sasuke let out a scoff and rolled his eyes

"A little too flashy in my opinion" Sasuke said dryly with a blank look

"Well I wasn't asking for your opinion so there" Yang said before sticking her tongue out at him

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childishness "Come on, class is over and we have to hand in our weapons for now" Sasuke stated as he carried both his weapons with Yang following close behind humming a happy tune to just annoy him for fun

* * *

~One week later~

Sasuke was standing in the middle an arena that was surrounded by stands with the rest of his class as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears from his mother berating him about getting a tattoo. That and Itachi apparently lied about him wanting piercings. That sent Mikoto into a hysteria about being a bad mother as she cried and yelled at him for so long that he nearly went deaf from all her yelling. Now because of Itachi he was grounded for the next six months, and the first thing he will do when he sees his brother is a good roundhouse kick to his face

"Alright everyone, today we will be beginning matches against other students. They will tournament style matches and we will be monitoring the fights to ensure safety during matches" Qrow stated as everyone began murmuring except Sasuke and Yang who the latter looked excited "Now who wants to go first" Qrow asked as he clapped his hands happily

"I will and I challenge Sasuke" Yang exclaimed happily as Sasuke could only sigh as he knew she wanted to fight her_ 'Rival'_

"Fine, let's get this over with" Sasuke said dryly as Yang let out a whoop which made Qrow chuckle at her attitude

"Alright, everyone clear the floor. First to have their aura to drop in the red loses" Qrow exclaimed as everyone walked off the floor to give the two space as two assistants handed them their weapons. Yang her Ember Celica and Sasuke using Kusanagi as he still hasn't gotten used to swinging around his Executioner Blade just yet without using chakra. The two stood in the center and faced each other with their weapons drawn "Begin!" Qrow shouted

Yang was the first to move as she rushed Sasuke with her fist raised up high as she brought it down onto the ground as Sasuke moved out of the way. Sasuke then dash forward with Kusanagi held up high as he swung horizontally which Yang blocked with her gauntlets. Yang pushed the sword away and threw a right hook which Sasuke ducked from the strike which he countered by flipping backwards as he his foot nearly made contact with Yang's chin if she didn't move back when she realized what he was doing. Sasuke jumped back a good feet as Yang took a few steps back and grinned at how much fun this was

Sasuke held his blade in a reverse grip as he shot forward and swung the blade which Yang pushed back by using her gauntlets. Sasuke responded with a smirk as he used the momentum of Yang's block as he spun around as his reverse grip turn to a normal one as he slashed Yang's shoulder using the blunt end of his blade. Yang gritted her teeth when she got hit but stood her ground as she stomped her foot into the ground and shrug the strike off as she swung her fist. Sasuke moved back but Yang grinned as she pulled the trigger of her gauntlet as the shot hit against Sasuke's chest as he stumbled back slightly as he clearly forgot one crucial thing about this world

Everything is a gun

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he check his monitor and saw he was slightly below Yang's aura levels. Sasuke looked back at Yang who had a cocky grin on her face which he glowered at. Sasuke did something unexpected and threw Kusanagi which made Yang duck from the blade before looking back up only to see Sasuke in the air. Sasuke roundhouse kicked her face in the air, sending her to the side as he landed with a flip back next to land next to his blade which he plucked out from the ground. Yang looked up to see it was Sasuke's turn to have a cocky grin which made her angry as her hair slowly burned with aura

Sasuke held his sword up with both hands as it was level with his eyes. Yang raised her arms into a boxing position as the two stared each other down. After a second of silence the two charged at each other. Yang swung a right as Sasuke ducked down and swung Kusanagi which Yang countered by jumping from the low strike. Yang then tried to roundhouse kick him like he did to her only for him to block with an aura condense arm. Sasuke then grabbed her leg and pulled her in as he dropped Kusanagi to punch Yang directly in the face. Yang was sent back a few feet before looking back up with a glare as she noticed something, a single strand of blonde hair falling to the ground.

Qrow cursed casually as he began to back up slightly in the stands along with the others following his example. Sasuke just stared at them confused as he looked back at Yang who was shaking violently. Before Sasuke could ask what was happening her aura burned around her as she looked up with red eyes replacing the normal lilacs ". . . . . Well fuck" Sasuke stated casually as Yang let out a violent screech

Yang shot forward faster than she normally would as that caught Sasuke off guard as he tried dodging her attack until one got through. Yang kept on violently punching him as he dropped Kusanagi in the process _'I'm losing. . . I'm losing. . . . . . .I AM NOT LOSING'_ Sasuke roared in his mind as he dropped backwards as if he fainted but planted his hand onto the ground as he sent an aura kick straight to Yang's chin, sending her straight up in the air. Yang in the air straighten her self out as she began firing explosive dust rounds at Sasuke who was still on the ground. Sasuke moved out of the way as the debris that flew up from the explosions gave Sasuke a clear path up. Sasuke jumped from debris to debris up to Yang as he dodged a right hook she threw and grabbed her face. Sasuke then tossed Yang upward into the ceiling as Sasuke jumped up from a random piece of debris and elbowed Yang deeper into the ceiling before grabbing hold of her shoulders as he pushed himself off the ceiling with Yang in tow. Sasuke then leaned back as the two started falling in a pinwheel motion as Yang struggled in his grip as she began punching him as hard as she can to no avail when his grip didn't loosen. As they were nearing the ground Sasuke used Yang as a platform to jump off as Yang hit the ground with a resonating thud

Sasuke landed a couple of feet away, panting slightly as he got up _'Using aura is too taxing, if I used my chakra this fight would've been over in the first minute'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he flexed his hands _'I'm going to have to train harder to be able to fight without even having to think I need chakra to win'_ Sasuke thought seriously before remembering something "Shit! Yang!" Sasuke shouted realizing that attack could've killed her. Sasuke turned to see Yang weakly pulling herself out of the small crater she made from impact while coughing heaving

"Hey Sasuke, ever heard of holding back" Yang complained/whined weakly as the worry on Sasuke's face faded as he let out a breath of relief

"If I did then you complain about me not taking you serious" Sasuke said not skipping a beat while grinning slightly

Yang laughed "haha-Ow. Okay, it hurts to laugh" Yang said as Sasuke walked over but nearly fell down when he looked up at the display to see Yang's aura was deep in the red while Sasuke barely has a sliver of yellow left.

_'I guess that explains why my body hurts, tsk. The second the display is down I'm using chakra help me stand up straight again'_ Sasuke thought as he wobbled over to Yang as Qrow was already helping her up

"I must admit that match was something to behold but next time,_ IF_ there is a next time" Qrow warned with seriousness etched on his face "Do not act like you're trying to kill each other, these matches are meant as a way to hone your skill against other people. Not to murder your fellow students, understand" Qrow asked as the two nodded "Good, now Sasuke seeing as you messed my niece up" Qrow said as Yang flipped her uncle off which he responded with a chuckle "You help her to the nurse while I watched over the students because I can't hold anymore matches seeing as you destroyed the arena" Qrow stated dryly as the two looked to see all the damage they made, from holes in the ground to the crack ceiling as a hanging light fell down with a crash

". . . . . I blame you if we get a call to our parents about the collateral damage" Sasuke stated dryly as he pulled Yang's arm over his shoulder as they began to leave the arena.

Yang gaped at him in shock "MY FAULT, you're the one that freaking threw me into the ground that nearly killed me" Yang screeched in his ear

"I'm sorry but Ms. let me shoot explosives at Sasuke and not expect collateral damage, that was mostly your fault" Sasuke retorted as the two began bickering all the way to the nurses while Qrow who was watching shook his head with a chuckle at their strange friendship

* * *

****Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day****


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter of Uchiha's of Remnant. I'll be having the next chapter out in a day or two.**

**Also one note, I have done a pairing in this chapter which I will explain how everything happened and why in the next chapter so please don't hate me if you don't like the pairing that I did. If you did, you can just leave. That and the next chapter will solely be an Itachi chapter, didn't feel like I was giving him enough love. But enough about that, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

"Did you make a shadow clone to take your place at school" Itachi asked his brother as he wore a replica of his Akatsuki outfit of the previous world but with a hood as he covered his face with a weasel anbu mask

"Yes I did. You're lucky we're at the end of the school year where we only need to study or this would've been tough to get away from the others" Sasuke said dryly as he walked in wearing the exact same thing as Itachi but with a hawk mask instead of the weasel one "I still don't understand why you call your mercenary group the Akatsuki. Are you really that bad at coming up with names" Sasuke asked dryly as Itachi knew beneath the mask he had an irritated look on his face

"Hey I respect the classics" Itachi said with a shrug as Sasuke groaned at his brother's attitude

"Can we just get this job done. . . What are we doing anyways?" Sasuke asked as he realized he never got an answer from his brother about what they were doing

"We are to protect an heiress on her way back home which will take only a day or two, depending if we get stopped on the way" Itachi told him as Sasuke nodded

"What are the risk or potential enemies that will probably attack us" Sasuke asked dryly as he knew that any guard mission they have would always end with them fighting someone

"Oh just the usual people who want to attack an heiress, foreign competitors, ransomers, the White Fang. The usual" Itachi said calmly as Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Itachi mentioned the White Fang. It only been a few months since the old leader _'Stepped down', _because a man as dedicated as him to equality_ would_ calmly step down and gave his position to the new leader who took the peaceful protest group into a violent terrorist organization. . . . Yes, step down is exactly the right word to call this. . . Not_  
_

As Sasuke thought about the White Fang an image of a girl with amber eyes flashed before his eyes before he shook the thought off "Do I want to know why the White Fang want to attack this heiress?" Sasuke questioned

"Well, she is a Schnee" Itachi stated calmly as Sasuke let out a sound of understanding.

The Schnee family never did respect faunus the way they should especially with all the control they had control over them especially when they use faunus as cheap labor not caring if they die during the job or not and not even giving the grieving family any compensation for their love ones death. Perfect reason for the White Fang to get revenge on them

"Yep, now come on. We need to arrive at least early" Itachi said as he began walking out of his apartment with Sasuke who scoff at the thought of arriving early as the memory of his old sensei came to mind as he walked out the apartment

* * *

The two soon arrived at a large tower as they saw several people waiting for them. They saw several servants packing away some suitcases into the trunk of the limousine. The other two that were there waiting next to the vehicle was a middle aged man with pure white hair who wore a pure white business suit and a red tie, next to him was a girl around Sasuke's age. The girl wore a white bolero jacket with a popped up collar with the inside red as the sleeves turned an icy blue as it got closer to her wrists. She also wore a strapless white dress with black lace at neckline of the dress. The dress like the jacket turned an icy blue as it got closer to the bottom which is more like a skirt then a dress as it stopped just below the thighs. She also had her white hair in a side ponytail being held in place with a tiara looking clamp

"I see you have arrived" the older man said before looking at Sasuke "I only heard the Akatsuki has only one member, who is he" The man asked sternly as the two siblings promptly came to the conclusion they hate him with a passion

"He is my second, he will be helping during this assignment" Itachi said through the voice filter in his mask that made him sound emotionless and cold

". . . . Fine but that doesn't mean I'll be paying you extra for what I already am paying you. Got it" The man as Sasuke recognized was the head CEO of Schnee corporations was Mr. Schnee himself. **(I will be calling him Schnee because they haven't given us indication to what his real name is yet and I don't really want to give him a name)**

"Understandable. Now let's get this well underway" Itachi said as Schnee nodded before he turned to his daughter

"These two will be guarding you as they take you back to our family home in Atlas, understood" Schnee said coldly to his own daughter that made the two Uchiha narrow their eyes at the man's coldness to his own daughter

"Understood father" Weiss Schnee said with a hint of distaste of having to be around him as the two agreed with that intent

"Good, when you see your sister Winter tell her to get to work with her studies. _Oum knows she is doing better than that frivolous dream of being a Huntress like yours_" Schnee said as he muttered coldly the last part as the two Uchiha had to hold themselves back to not beat the bastard down to an inch of his life for being such an ass

They watched as the man left them alone with their daughter as Itachi gestured to limousine as he opened it for Weiss. Weiss got in along with Sasuke as Itachi got in and closed it behind him as he told the driver to go

The ride was completely silent as Sasuke soon got bored and pulled out his Scroll and started playing on some random app. Another interesting thing this world has to offer is the games you can play which entertained Sasuke whenever he got bored

". . . . . .What am I supposed to call you" Weiss asked finally breaking the awkward silence

"Taka" Sasuke said calmly while not taking his eyes off his Scroll

"You may call me Kami" Itachi said with a smirk under his mask as Sasuke stopped playing on his Scroll to stare at his brother

". . . . . Really. . . . That's what your going with" Sasuke asked dryly

"What and Taka is better" Itachi retorted as he crossed his arms at him

"At least I don't call myself god" Sasuke said throwing his hands up in the air

"Like you didn't consider it" Itachi said poking the forehead of Sasuke's mask making him jerk back from the action

"Teme" Sasuke said in a low voice as he shook his fist at him as Itachi waved him off before looking back at the heiress who was looking at them with a blank look

"I would've thought two professionals like yourselves would act more. . . Professional" Weiss asked bluntly

Itachi shrugged "Meh, we aren't normal mercenaries. We actually know how to have fun" Itachi stated

"Both off the clock-" Sasuke added

"And on the clock as we brutally murder our competition" Itachi continued as cracked his knuckles for emphasis causing Weiss to flinch "Don't underestimate our strength Ms. Schnee, we are very well capable in handling whatever is thrown at us, so don't you worry and just relax while we do all the work" Itachi said as Weiss frowned when he said it like that but stayed quiet

". . . . You want to become a Huntress" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence

"That's right, I want to become a Huntress so I won't have to be held back by him" Weiss said looking away as they understand wanting to prove something to their parents

"It's a difficult path to follow, do you have a weapon" Itachi asked with interest

"Of course but father didn't want me to bring a weapon during the conference as he kept trying to have me married off to some businessmen's kid" Weiss said coldly as Itachi shook his head at the fact she was treated as a object and not a child. The limo soon stopped as they arrived at the airport without any incident

After waiting outside for all the luggage to be pack into the private transport airship the Schnee family owns. They boarded and the airship took off without incident once more which made the two siblings slightly suspicious. After a few minutes of silence Itachi walked up to Sasuke and tried to grab Kusanagi that was hidden in his cloak "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked grabbing his hand faster than Weiss could see

"I would like to see something, if you don't mind" Itachi asked politely as Sasuke looked in the direction Itachi was looking at and figured what he was doing

"Fine, but whatever happens is your fault" Sasuke said reluctantly taking Kusanagi out and handing it to Itachi

Itachi then walked over to Weiss and held the sheathed blade out in front. This confused Weiss as he gestured her to take it "You want to become a Huntress isn't that correct" Itachi asked as Weiss nodded "Then take the blade and show me your skill whether to see whether you qualify or not to be a Huntress" Itachi stated seriously as Weiss narrowed her eyes at him and took the handle of the blade. She stared at it before unsheathing it to stare at the high-quality blade. She did some practice swings and smiled at the weight it had and looked back up to see Itachi was in the middle of the giant airship waiting for her

Weiss walked up to him as she tossed the sheath to Sasuke who caught it one handed while mindlessly playing on his Scroll. "You sure about this" Weiss asked hesitantly as she got into form like her teacher always told her

"Of course, now then. Attack me" Itachi demanded as Weiss hesitated for a bit before a glyph appeared below her as she glided forward with the blade outstretched. Itachi calmly knocked the blade out of the way. She nearly fell down but corrected herself as she spun around still pointing the sword at him "If you want to become a huntress you'll have to be better than that" Itachi scolded as several glyphs appeared as Weiss jumped off one and onto another that sent her towards Itachi. Itachi calmly took a step to the side as she passed him before a glyph appeared mid-air and she landed on it as she pushed herself off to attack him

Sasuke was calmly watching from the corner of his eye as he admit it would be taxing to some if someone like her is jumping and gliding around the battlefield, giving assistance where it was needed if she was trained properly. Sasuke then felt a nagging sensation at the back of his skull and in his right eye. Sasuke stood up and looked out the window into the vast open sky before looking down at the ocean they are flying over. Most normal people would just see the ocean but Sasuke and his eyes see something else. A boat with the White Fang insignia with several members carrying anti-aircraft weaponry

"It-Kami!" Sasuke nearly shouted his brother's name as Itachi grabbed the blade out of Weiss' hand and quickly went to Sasuke's side to see the ship down below

"Think you can stop it" Itachi asked as he saw them priming the rockets

"Of course" Sasuke said as his Rinnegan flared to life in his right eye "Think you can handle the group down there" Sasuke asked with a grin

"Of course" Itachi said handing Kusanagi back to Sasuke as he headed towards the door

"H-Hey, what are you doing!" Weiss asked when he opened the door

"Getting rid of an animal problem" Itachi said with a smirk under his mask as he dropped out of the airship as Weiss went to the door only to see missiles closing in on the airship

Before Weiss could even scream Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her aside as held his open palm out into the direction of the missiles

**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**

Sasuke shouted as the missiles stopped midair as an invisible force stopped them in their path before they were sent back and crashed into the water, exploding underwater as geysers came from the impact points

Itachi landed down onto the ship easily as he stood up to see all the men were staring at him with fear in their eyes as the underwater explosions were going on in the background "Now then. Who's first" Itachi said in a smug tone as they all began firing their guns at Itachi who moved out of the way and began making short work of them all

Sasuke watched with slight boredom at how Itachi was dispatching them all with ease while Weiss watched, only able to see small specks but Itachi's stood out, in amazement that someone could work that fast in dispatching their opponents ". . . . How is he going to get back here" Weiss asked after awhile as Sasuke waved her off when he watched as Itachi finished the last opponent and began calling in the military to come get them. Itachi walked over to the edge as he gestured to Sasuke something Weiss couldn't see but Sasuke did. Sasuke outstretched his open palm once more, pointing directly at Itachi

**Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull)**

Sasuke shouted as Itachi was pulled upward back into the airship by Sasuke who stepped out the way for him. When Itachi step foot inside he dusted himself off "Well that was fun" Itachi remarked as Sasuke scoffed

"H-How did you do that" Weiss questioned never seeing someone just push back missiles with ease or pull someone in from a long distance away

"Sorry but that is something I will take to my grave. Serious business I hope you understand" Sasuke said gravely as Weiss bit her lip and reluctantly nodded

"Good now that we dealt with the trouble on the trip we now have clear sailing from here on out" Itachi stated as Sasuke nodded "Now then" Itachi said taking Kusanagi back from Sasuke's grip and tossing it to Weiss "Would you like to continue" Itachi asked with a grin under his mask while shook his head as he turned to go take a seat

"Why must you be so carefree" Sasuke muttered dryly as he walked back over to the side

Itachi chuckled "My girlfriend says the exact same thing" Itachi announced as Sasuke nearly tripped on his own foot as he quickly turned to stare at him in complete shock ". . . . . Righ~t I forgot to tell you about her. . . . My mistake" Itachi said with a shrug as Sasuke just stared at him with his jaw dropped right under his mask "Don't worry, when we get back home I'll tell you" Itachi said waving off Sasuke's shock while turning to Weiss "Shall we begin" Itachi said as shook off the stupor from hearing this man has a girlfriend and nodded as she got into position as the rest of the mission was peaceful as they escorted Weiss back home safe and sound

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi came home from the mission which took a little longer as the airship they were on had to be diverted so they spent another day to come back to Vale. The two of them walked through his front door of his home as he made sure his parents were out as he gestured to his clone who was sitting on the couch to dispel itself. After the clone burst into a puff of smoke Sasuke gained the knowledge of what happened when he was gone

Learning, Yang being annoying, leaning, Yang making jokes to try and make him laugh, learning, Yang making horrible puns, heading home as his parents head out and repeat for the next day.

Sasuke shook off the stupor from learning everything his clone did as he sat down on the exact spot his clone was at while Itachi sat down on the recliner chair

"It's been awhile since I've been back home. I must say I feel somewhat nostalgic" Itachi said with mirth as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Itachi" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi stopped looking nostalgic and sighed

"Alright I'll talk. Now, where to begin" Itachi said tapping his chin in thought

"From the beginning is good" Sasuke asked dryly

"Well you see, I fell in love with this woman the moment I first laid eyes on her and after a couple of attempts she finally agreed to go out with me. Ever since then we been together and we enjoyed every second of it" Itachi said with a dreamy sigh as Sasuke was contemplating if this was the same Itachi he is related with

"And when exactly were you going to tell us about her" Sasuke asked dryly as Itachi let out a weak chuckle

"I wanted to tell you guys but I never had the chance or it never came up in the conversation" Itachi said with a carefree shrug as at that moment their parents came in

"Oh Itachi, what a wonderful surprise to see you back home" Mikoto said happily as Itachi stood up to hug her

"Hello mother, how are you" Itachi asked as his father looked at him with open hands that meant _'What about me'_. "Ah, hello father. . . So mother how have you been" Itachi said plainly ignoring his father as he just slumped down onto the couch as Sasuke gave him a pity pat on his shoulder

"I'm doing just fine thank you for asking. . . . . Itachi" Mikoto said in a sweet voice

"Yes?"

"Take off your shirt and let me see that tattoo" Mikoto said with a dark look that sent chills down his spine

"Hahah, oh yea. That" Itachi said with little enthusiasm as Mikoto took a step forward and he took a step back

"Come now don't be shy, I'm not going to yell" Mikoto swore as Itachi looked over to the other two males of the Uchiha who shook their heads at him. Itachi looked back at his mother before his heart skip a beat from fright when his mother was standing so close to him with her eyes so darkened by the shadows that it made his heart stop for a second

"Itachi~" Mikoto said as her voice went from happy to anger as her eyes narrowed harshly

"I suggest telling her_ something_ to take her mind off the tattoo" Sasuke said with emphasis as Itachi knew what he meant

"Mother have I ever told you about my girlfriend" Itachi said as Mikoto froze in place

". . . . I'm sorry could you repeat that" Mikoto said blinking as the dark shadows that was covering her face was gone

"I. . . Have a girlfriend" Itachi said weakly as Mikoto stared at him blankly while Fugaku looked shock at what he just heard

". . . . Pictures or I'll have no choice but to discipline you for lying to my face" Mikoto said darkly as she cracked her knuckles for emphasis

"And that is why I never mess with your mother" Fugaku said offhandedly

"What was that dear" Mikoto said directing her gaze to her husband who flinched

"Nothing just surprised that my son has a girlfriend and yet this one doesn't" Fugaku said with a force laugh as he placed his hand on an irritated Sasuke

'Don't drag me into this' Sasuke muttered to his father as the two were thankful Mikoto's gaze turned back to Itachi who pulled out his wallet

"Here" Itachi said as he pulled out a picture from his wallet

Mikoto stared at the photo before squealing "She's so beautiful~" Mikoto exclaimed as Fugaku got up and looked over her shoulder to look at the photo

"That's my boy" Fugaku exclaimed happily as he gave Itachi a thumbs who laughed weakly at the action

"Sasuke, want to see your future sister in law" Mikoto said happily much to Itachi's embarrassment

"Mother!" Itachi shouted as he blushed while his mother just handed to photo Sasuke who walked up to them to stare at the photo

Sasuke looked at the photo as his eyes widen when he saw the woman that Itachi was hugging in the photo. She has light-blonde hair that is tied back into a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green that shows a calculative gaze behind her thin oval glasses. She has long teal teardrop earrings that matches the one on her collar. She wore a pristine long sleeve white shirt with an opening that exposes some of her chest. The bottom of her outfit was a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it, a pair of black-brown stockings and knee length boots with brown tinted heels. she wore a tattered black cape with the inside a royal purple

Sasuke instantly recognize the woman "YOU'RE DATING THE HEADMISTRESS OF BEACON!" Sasuke shouted out in shock as everything went silent

". . . . Eh!" Both their parents shouted in shock before turning to Itachi who looked away bashfully

"Wait isn't she older than you" Fugaku asked as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him

"Yeah she's 27 and I'm 19, is that so bad?" Itachi questioned harshly as Fugaku waved his hands in defense

"Oh no it's just that I thought you go for someone near your age" Fugaku said quickly

_'Technically he is'_ Sasuke thought dryly as the two of them are technically in their 30's and 40's

"Age doesn't matter as long as you are in love" Itachi said with a dreamy sigh as Mikoto squealed happily as she hugged her son

"Congratulations on finding someone" Mikoto exclaimed before letting go of him "So when can we meet her" Mikoto nearly pleaded as Itachi chuckled

"If you want we can go now, she's probably back at my apartment right now anyways. I'll give her a call and tell her we're coming over for dinner" Itachi said with a smile

"I'll get my purse" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku chuckled at her reaction as he left to get something

"Didn't you make a shadow clone to take your place?" Sasuke asked as soon as their parents were out of hearing distance

"Yes why?" Itachi answered

"So shouldn't he be with her at the moment"

". . . . . . . . . Oh shit" Itachi realized as he quickly made another shadow clone and punched it in the face to send the memories to the other shadow clone

* * *

The clone Itachi was sitting on his couch while doing some work as Glynda walked in through the door "Welcome back Glynda" _Itachi_ said with a smile as he straighten himself out as Glynda plopped herself onto the couch next to him with a tired sigh "You alright" Itachi asked as Glynda just leaned her head against his shoulder

"I'm just tired, the school year is finally over and by god I deserve a break" Glynda said tiredly as Itachi chuckled at her attitude

"I must admit, it is taxing having to deal with all these students" Itachi said leaning his head against hers

"Yea, I just want the rest of this day to go over without anymore problems" Glynda said as she closed her eyes

"Yea-" Itachi stopped when the memories came to him as he clamped his mouth shut

Glynda noticed this and looked up at him "What's wrong?" Glynda asked as Itachi looked away

"Remember that talk about you wanting to meet my family" Itachi asked as Glynda raised a brow

"Yea why" Glynda asked dully as Itachi remained silent ". . . . . Oh you have to fucking kidding me!" Glynda shouted as she shot up from the couch "Why didn't you say anything before! I need to make dinner, and clean this mess! Dammit Itachi!" Glynda shouted at him as she used her riding crop to clean up all trash and put all discarded materials back to it's original place

"Calm down Glynda, by the time they get here you'll be done with everything. Besides mother doesn't care about presentation as long as she gets to meet you" Itachi said calming her down slightly

"Alright, I'll calm down but I'm still going to make this perfect" Glynda said as she went into the kitchen "I'm going to need you to go into town and get some things" Glynda said as Itachi caught a paper ball and crumpled it to see what to get

"Alright, I'll be back soon" Itachi said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the apartment. As soon as he exited the apartment he looked down at the paper and memorized the items he needed to get. He looked around and as soon as he didn't see anyone he burst into a puff of smoke

* * *

Itachi as he was walking down the street with his family he gained the memories of his clone. Itachi subtly pulled his Scroll out as if someone called him before putting it back "I need to get some things so I'll meet you over there" Itachi told them as their family waved him off as Sasuke gave him a dry look as he started running towards the store

The family trio continued walking towards the airship and boarded as it lifted them towards Beacon where Itachi's apartment was as Sasuke noticed in the distance that Itachi was running up the side of the cliff with grocery bags in his hands. Sasuke shook his head at the sight as the airship slowly descended down and they got off

They soon reached the apartments that the teachers are given as they knocked on Itachi's door. The door opened to reveal Itachi panting slightly "Told you I meet you here" Itachi joked as Sasuke knew he wasn't really out of breath but a cover "Come on in" Itachi as he moved to the side to let them into his apartment

"Something smells good" Fugaku said as Glynda came out of the kitchen

"Welcome" Glynda said politely

"My word, you are more beautiful in person" Mikoto said as she giggled at the flustered response she got from Glynda

"I-uh, what" Glynda said not expecting someone to say that to her face, especially Itachi's mother

"Mother if you please stop teasing her that would be nice" Itachi pleaded tiredly as Mikoto let out another giggle as Sasuke rolled his eyes at this conversation and headed towards the couch

"Alright, I'll stop teasing her. All I want to know is when I'm going to become a grandmother" Mikoto said calmly as Sasuke nearly tripped on his own shoes when she said that, Fugaku smothered his mouth to stop him from laughing while Itachi and Glynda both blushed heavily

"Mother!" Itachi shouted as his mother let out a bark of laughter

"Alright, I'll stop now promise" Mikoto said with laughing a bit

"Especially since I'm not old enough to be considered a grandfather" Fugaku joked

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention old man, you were saying something" Sasuke said bluntly from his spot on the couch

"Why you" Fugaku said as he raised a shaking fist

"Alright, no fighting. We're just going to enjoy a nice dinner with the entire family and that means you Glynda" Mikoto said with a smile as Glynda was taken back by the gesture but smiled

"Alright then, come on" Glynda said guiding them to the kitchen as they had a wonderful dinner together. Sasuke groaned at most parts from the awkward conversation they had about Itachi and Sasuke's childhood they were starting to have fun as this actually felt like a normal family with them

After dinner it was too late to head back so Itachi let his parents stay in the guest bedroom while Sasuke took claim of the couch which he was currently lying on. It was now the middle of the night as Sasuke was still awake as he heard the soft patter of Itachi's footsteps go into the kitchen to probably get something to drink

"Hey Itachi" Sasuke called out when heard Itachi come out of the kitchen

"Yes little brother" Itachi asked walking over to the couch

"Do you trust her" Sasuke said seriously

"Don't you mean, 'Do you love her'. Which I do" Itachi said with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly

"I meant, do you trust her enough to tell her the truth if she ever finds out" Sasuke asked seriously as he looked straight into Itachi's eyes

". . . . Yes. Yes I do. Not anytime soon but I will" Itachi said softly as Sasuke nodded

"Alright, I just wanted to know. Don't want my brother to be with someone who don't trust each other" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled at his brothers small moment of concern. Itachi leaned down and poked Sasuke's forehead which Sasuke responded by swatting his hand away

"I love you too little brother, goodnight" Itachi said softly as he walked back to his bedroom

"One more thing" Sasuke called out to him. Itachi stopped to look at Sasuke quizzically "Don't do anything stupid. I'm not old enough to be an uncle so keep it in your pants" Sasuke scolded with a blunt look as Itachi was taken back by that before laughing as he smothered his laughter so he wouldn't wake anyone up

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't do anything stupid" Itachi said with a chuckle "The most that'll happen is that she'll probably become your sister" Itachi said with a smirk

Sasuke scoffed "Like that will ever happen"

**~6 months later~**

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" the priest asked as the entire chapel was filled with people from both sides of the family and acquaintances

"I do" Itachi said happily with a smile as he was wearing an elegant white suit as he stood on one side of the altar with his best man, his little brother Sasuke who was wearing a black suit and had the look that wished this day be over already while his future wife Glynda stood on the other side of the altar

"And do you Glynda Goodwitch, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest asked Glynda who wore a beautiful white strapless wedding dress with two white gloves and a veil covering her face

"I do" Glynda said breathlessly with a soft smile

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said as Itachi slowly lift the veil off Glynda's face. Itachi leaned down as they shared a passionate kiss as the entire chapel burst out in applause

Everyone soon started mingling with each other while congratulating the newly husband and wife. Sasuke, who was now 14 and in his second year of Signal, walked off to the far corner of the church as he couldn't believe his brother would have actually gotten married. Sometimes he wonders if he was born with the same brother that was cold and ruthless in his past life

Sasuke felt something poke his forehead bringing him out of his thoughts as he stared up at his brother "Lien for your thoughts" Itachi asked playfully as Sasuke swatted his hand away

"It's nothing, just that I never thought you of all people would get married" Sasuke voicing out his surprise

"We live in a new world, because of that we gain opportunities to do things we never had the chance before" Itachi said ruffling his little brother's hair "Hell, one day in the future it would be you waiting up at the altar for your future wife" Itachi teased as Sasuke swatted his hand away again

"Would you stop saying stuff like that so casually, it's really annoying" Sasuke said glaring up at his brother who just laughed

"Hey, I'm only trying to have fun. Besides now you have a wonderful sister, isn't that great" Itachi said optimistically as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Hey, as long as you didn't screw up and make me an uncle I'm just fine" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi stared at him with a smile

". . . . . . . . Well~" Itachi drawled out as Sasuke stared at him slack jawed

"The hell is wrong with you, do even know the repercussions this could bring" Sasuke hissed out as he looked around to see if anyone was looking "What if the kid has chakra huh, what would happen the second the world finds out about this second power. Tell me" Sasuke hissed out harshly as Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother

"And what would you have me do, kill the child before it is even conceived" Itachi demanded harshly as Sasuke took a step back from his brother's rage and shock his brother would even think he wanted that

"Of course not, I meant if your child shows its abilities in a crowd of people which causes other to come for him/her. What would you do" Sasuke asked as Itachi narrowed his eyes

"The same thing I did in the previous world. Fight" Itachi said as his Sharingan flared violently before subsiding

Sasuke shook his head "If the kid has a place in this world make sure he has the best he could be offered. I may not want to be an uncle so soon but I would want the best for the kid" Sasuke said as Itachi smiled softly at Sasuke's random moment of compassion

"Of course my little brother, I will raise my child like I did when I guided you all those years ago" Itachi said happily as Sasuke gave him a dry look

"If that's what your doing then I pray for the kid's well being" Sasuke said wryly as Itachi flicked his forehead which made him chuckle a bit

"Come on. Enough of the banter the others are waiting for us to take a family picture with all of us together" Itachi said as Sasuke nodded as they went back into the crowd and found their family waiting for them. The photographer soon came over as well and started setting everything up. Everyone bunched up together as Itachi and Glynda stood in the middle with Sasuke on his brothers side while their parents stood next to Glynda

"Say Dust" The photographer said as everyone smiled, even Sasuke as he couldn't help but think what the future could hold but also worried for what the dangers to his family could be

_***Flash***_

But It doesn't matter, Sasuke would fight to protect this family he finally gotten and will do anything to protect them. Whether it be helping his new sister with their child to killing anyone who would prove a danger and try to hurt said child. Sasuke would do anything to protect what they gain and he knew his brother would do the same as they now truly could say, they have a life that they always dreamed about

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed if not keep it to yourself. As I said before the next chapter will be a solely an Itachi chapter and how he fell in love with Glynda along with some other things about his life in Remnant.**

**Now then if you would please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter ahoy! . . . I am never saying that again. Also this is the second longest chapter I have ever made, excluding author notes, because if I had 200 more words added to this it would've been number one. Oh well there is always next time :)**

**Well anyways, this chapter is solely based on Itachi's point of view at key points in his life, from beginning of his rebirth to the birth of his firstborn child**

**I am also going to start accepting OC's for Sasuke's team in the future chapters, which will be in *Taking random guess* About four or five more chapters from now. Information about this will be down at the bottom, Also it may take more time to update because my thinking process is finally slowing down so expect some delay from every so update. So for now enjoy and before we begin. **

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their**

* * *

A serene feeling surrounded Itachi as his mind drifted in the darkness. The only thing Itachi thought was of his family and how much he missed them. Itachi kept drifting through the darkness until he felt a pull on him. Itachi didn't know what this was but didn't stop it as something enveloped him as Itachi noticed something. He was breathing again.

Itachi opened his eyes as he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. The last thing he remembered was him making Kabuto release the reanimation jutsu and him saying goodbye to Sasuke. Itachi kept looking around and noticed this was a nursery and that he was in a crib when the realization came to him _'I've been reborn' _Itachi thought with awe. He always figured if there was another place after death he figured he would've gone to hell for all the horrid things he done, not be reborn.

Itachi heard the door open and saw someone that he regretted killing all those years ago _'Mother'_ Itachi thought softly as his mother picked him and rocked him softly _'Mother, if she's here than that must mean'_ Itachi's guess was answered when his father came in as well and gave his wife a kiss _'I can't believe it, I've been reborn. But do I deserve it really'_ Itachi thought solemnly

"What's wrong Itachi, are you hungry?" Mikoto asked with slight worry for her child

_'Do I really deserve a second chance'_ Itachi thought before noticing his father taking hold of him

"Here let me hold him. What's wrong Itachi" Fugaku asked softly with a kind smile that Itachi never seen in his entire previous life

_'Maybe. . . Maybe I can make this work'_ Itachi thought as he began laughing happily as his father laughed as well _'I just hope Sasuke is well'_ Itachi thought as he decided to try and live this new life with his new family.

* * *

**~Five years later~**

Itachi was now fives years old and soon to be six as he walked down the aisles of a hospital with his father as they headed towards Mikoto's room. Fugaku knocked as Mikoto called them to enter. The entered to see Mikoto in her bed while holding a bundle in her arms

"Hello you two, say hello to the new addition to our family" Mikoto said softly as they walked up to see the little boy in the bundle with rosy cheeks and some fuzz on his head.

"What's his name" Itachi asked with a happy smile to be a big brother again, but this time he'll be the best brother he can be

"I haven't really thought of a name actually" Mikoto said with a shrug "How about you dear, do you have an idea what we could call him" Mikoto asked her husband as he put his hand under his chin

"Hmm~ I can't really say, I don't want him to have such a common name yet I can't think of anything that'll suit him" Fugaku said as he scrunched his name in thought

Itachi took the time to look at his new brother and noticed that he looked exactly like Sasuke when he was first born ". . . . . . . How about Sasuke" Itachi asked softly as his parents looked at him

"What was that?" Fugaku asked

"I said how about Sasuke for his name" Itachi said as he was almost about start pleading for them to give the boy the name of his brother that he loved so

"Sasuke huh. . . . . I actually like it, don't you dear" Mikoto said with a smile as Fugaku smiled himself and nodded

"It does seem unique in its own way and truthfully I hadn't come up with anything else" Fugaku said honestly as his wife laughed weakly at him

"Would you like to hold him Itachi, because you did name him" Mikoto asked as Itachi nodded vigorously "Alright, hold him like this" Mikoto gestured as she gently gave the newly named Sasuke to Itachi who was looking down at his brother with a smile

"Excuse me are you the husband" A doctor who just came in asked

"Yes, what is it" Fugaku said as the adults started talking while Itachi was gently rocking his brother back and forth.

Itachi looked at the adults and saw they weren't noticing him and looked at Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them with his Sharingan present. As he examined Sasuke he had a sad smile on his face when he didn't see any chakra _'I guess I shouldn't have my expectations up'_ Itachi thought solemnly as thought his actual brother being here was gone _'But, that doesn't mean I won't be the best brother you'll ever have'_ Itachi thought happily with a smile as Sasuke let out a soft coo with a smile of his own

* * *

**~Six months later~**

Itachi felt the change in his home, he was reading peacefully when he sensed a chakra signature and couldn't believe it. His mother came down carrying Sasuke in her arms as Itachi played the act of an innocent yet smart child as she soon handed Sasuke over to him as she went over to the kitchen

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and noticed his eyes was much more attentive than an infant should and struggled whether to check or not. He let his wants control him as he activated his Sharingan and his heart nearly went into his throat when he saw the chakra in him "Sasuke. . Little brother you've been reborn into this world with me, haven't you" Itachi said happily as he was about to cry that his little brother was with him once more

"N-N-Nii s-s-sa-san" as soon as that came out of his mouth he knew a tear fell down his cheek. He has his little brother again, the one he wanted to protect all those years ago and now he has the chance to truly be his brother and love him like one

From here out he will do whatever he can to make sure his little brother is welcomed to this world that given them the opportunity to be a family again

* * *

**~Six years later~**

Itachi now 12 years of age entered Signal, a year earlier than most students should be allowed to join. Itachi already decimated everyone in everyone in the tests from speed to aura control.

"Alright everyone, right now we are to examine your semblance. If some of you can't manifest your semblance it's alright, it will manifest on its own sometime in the future. So don't worry about it, you're not a disappointment" His professor Qrow Branwen stated rather bluntly as Itachi grinned mischievously to himself when it was his turn to show his semblance before he calmed himself down

"Alright, Itachi Uchiha let's see your semblance" Qrow asked as he looked up from his Scroll with all their names on them.

Itachi gave him a small smile "But professor, I already showed you my semblance" Itachi said innocently as inside he was laughing madly when he saw his teacher's face scrunch up in confusion.

Before Qrow could even ask him to elaborate the world went dark "What?" Qrow said breathlessly as he took a step back only to bump into something. He turned to see a copy of himself hanging up from a cross. He blinked before realizing he _WAS _on the cross as he began struggling against the straps on his wrist and legs

"Struggle is futile" Itachi stated appearing in front of Qrow in ironically a flock of crows "You will be tortured for the next 72 hours you'll be in constant pain" Itachi stated as he pulled out a sword and pointed it at his chest

"Stop joking around kid and get me down from here!" Qrow shouted rather annoyed as Itachi smirked

"Sorry but" Itachi said as he began pushing the blade into the man's chest "72 hours have begun" Itachi said as he pierced the man's chest and out through his back. Qrow closed his eyes from the pain only to open them to see there wasn't there and there was two Itachi's instead of one "You may as well beg for us to end this, because we won't" Both Itachis said at the same time as Qrow's screams of pain echoed through the dark world as the _'Sun'_ and_ 'Moon'_ rose and went down three times

"It seems our time has come to an end, what a shame" said hundreds of Itachis, all holding a blade in hand as they raised it once more and brought it down onto Qrow who let out one more scream of pain

Qrow opened his eyes to see he was back in his classroom with his students looking at him with confusion and concern on their faces. Qrow looked down at his Scroll and saw less then a minute went by when he was in there

Now a normal man would break from that but Qrow, he just laughed "You are going to do wonderful out there kid" Qrow said as the kid in front of him could possibly be a great asset in the future. . . Or possibly a horrible mistake waiting to happen where he goes against what he and Ozpin are fighting to protect

Itachi gave him a smile "That's good to hear Professor" Itachi said before the bell rang signaling class was over "Well it seems class is over, see you later professor" Itachi said giving the man a wave as he walked out of the classroom

Qrow just stared at the young student ". . . That kid seen more than kids his age should" Qrow muttered as he decided to think upon it later. . . If he didn't get a drink first that is

Itachi walked out of the classroom with a grin on his face as he was out in the courtyard of Signal when he bumped into someone "Hey watch where your going brat" Some older student said snidely

"Sorry about that" Itachi said as he was about to walk past but they the kid tried to push him back only for Itachi to grab his and slam him onto the ground on his back "I suggest taking the apology next time" Itachi warned as the idiot of the student back up

"Hey you lot, get over here and help me teach this brat a lesson when they don't listen to the top dogs of this school" The brute shouted as 7 other brutish looking students came over

"So if your the top dogs would that mean you lot are just a bunch of bitches" Itachi retorted with a wicked smile as he cracked his knuckles

"What did you just say" The supposed leader said with intense anger as the others shaking with anger themselves

"I'm just saying you look like a bitch and particularly act like one" Itachi said nonchalantly as the group of 8 just stared at him. All other students stopped on the sidelines to watch what was going to happen

". . . Kill the bastard!" The thug shouted as they all charged Itachi

"Fools" Itachi said with a chuckle as he jumped over all the students. One apparently grabbed hold of Itachi's ankle mid jump which he solved with a good strong kick to his wrist as Itachi felt something snap. The thug cried out in pain as he held his hand close to his chest as Itachi jumped back at the thug and grabbed his head before falling backwards as he slammed the thugs head into the ground rendering the man unconscious.

Two of the thugs soon flanked him which Itachi responded by dropping down in a crouch and with a sweeping kick sent on down onto the floor. Itachi flipped over the remaining flanking thug and grabbed his shoulders. Itachi when he landed behind the thug threw him into the other thug that was getting back up, sending them both into the fountain in the center of the courtyard

Before Itachi could react a thug came up from behind and grabbed him by his arms. Another thug came up ready to beat Itachi up as he swung a fist at him, only for Itachi to kick the man's fist making the man reel back in pain. Itachi dropped his head forward before slamming it back into the thug's, that was holding him, face. This caused the man to drop Itachi who landed and jumped back up with a roundhouse kick to the side of the thug's face once more as he was sent into the fountain as the two other trying to get out was sent back in.

Three of the remaining four thugs came at Itachi with intent to kill. Itachi ran at them and jumped over the man in front to dropkick the one behind him. As he landed he kicked the back of the man's legs that he jumped over making him fall to his knees. Itachi quickly pushed a punch out of his way from the third thug and kicked his knee hard enough for it to break. The man scream loudly in pain which Itachi silenced with a swift knee to his jaw before grabbing his collar and throwing him over his shoulder into the ground. The two remaining got out of their daze and charged Itachi from front and back. Itachi jumped up grabbing the man in front of him shoulders as he kicked backward into the man behind him and breaking his nose. As the man was screaming Itachi was still hanging from the other thugs shoulder and slapped away the man's attempts to throw him off as he began headbutting the man continuously. Itachi kept on headbutting the man harder and harder until the man fell to his knees from the pain and wooziness before Itachi gave him a swift kick to his face knocking the man unconscious. Itachi flipped backwards into a handstand below the man with the broken nose as he pushed himself up off the ground as he connected his feet to the man's chin, making the man stagger back before Itachi kneed the man in the gut making him bend over as Itachi gave him a good strong knee to the face as the man fell back unconscious

Itachi patted himself of dust that got on him from the scuffle before looking over to the supposed leader of this group "So. . Are you going to take my apology like a man or like a supposed bitch you are" Itachi taunted as the man roared angrily at him "Take you down like a bitch then" Itachi said as rushed forward before jumping back as the man tried to hit him but only hit the concrete below that cracked under his fist. The man looked up at him with rage in his eyes while Itachi calmly took a stance on hand behind his back and the other outstretch with his palm open

Itachi smirked as he gave the man a 'Come at me' gesture with his open palm. The man charged at Itachi with several swings which Itachi dodged with simple sidesteps and pushing his fist out of the way with simple jabs _'I'm running out of aura, better end this soon or I have no choice but to use chakra'_ Itachi thought seriously as he moved sideways from a straight jab and elbowed the man's face. Itachi followed the hit with several jabs to the man's gut as he reeled back in pain while hunched over. Itachi jumped off the man's knee as he brought down his elbow on the top of his head with crashing blow as the man landed onto the ground with a heavy thud

Itachi panted slightly from over-aura exertion as he rolled his shoulders before noticing the headmaster of the Academy Geoff Ramsey "What the Sam Fucking hell is going on. YOU" Geoff said pointing his finger at Itachi who just smiled innocently "You are in big trouble mister"

"I don't know about that" Another voice said as they both turned to see a man with tousled grey hair and brown eyes who was wearing a dark green suit with a green scarf with matching green undershirt. He also had a pair of tinted round glasses, a cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other

"Professor Ozpin if I may, this student caused harm to several near graduates of my academy. He needs to be punished for his actions" Geoff demanded as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee

"I would agree but I see so much potential at such a young age that I'm actually contemplating about something" Ozpin said with a smile as Itachi smiled at him "Tell me, who taught you how to fight like this" Ozpin gestured to all the unconscious bodies and the three getting out of the fountain

"Self taught sir" Itachi stated as Ozpin raised a brow when he heard that

"You taught yourself to be able to take down eight students that are twice your height without any effort" Ozpin asked with slight disbelief while Itachi just shrugged

"I'm basically what you say, a prodigy" Itachi said with a grin as Ozpin let out a 'hm' as he took another sip of his coffee

"Do you know who I am" Ozpin questioned

"You're professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said politely with a bow that most people would only see except from the northern parts of Atlas

Ozpin raised a brow but pushed the action aside "Pleasure to make your acquaintence as well Itachi" Ozpin said with a smile "Tell me, why are you training to become a hunter" Ozpin questioned as Itachi smiled

"I'm bored"

.

.

.

.

"Hehe" Ozpin let out a small chuckle before throwing his head back as boisterous laughter filled the air for a couple of seconds before Ozpin calmed down with slight giggles

Ozpin looked directly into Itachi's eyes and asked him one thing "Would you like to come to Beacon" Ozpin asked with a smile while Geoff gaped at his proposition as Itachi smiled

"I would be honored" Itachi agreed as the two shook on it

* * *

**~Four years later~**

Itachi was lazing about in a tree back at his home as he let out a loud yawn. Normally Itachi would be at Beacon studying as this was his last year in Beacon but today he felt like he should take the day off. . . Along with all those other days he took a day off and left a shadow clone to study for him.

Itachi soon got the idea using Shadow clones to take his place during his first year of Beacon to become a mercenary which he told his brother who stared blankly at him when he told him about the name of the mercenary group that he would be using

Akatsuki

Itachi chose that name because it was simple and easy for people to remember when his actions across the kingdoms spread far and wide about the mysterious warrior. They talk about the man always wearing a long black trench coat with red clouds on it while hiding his face beneath a hood and a strange white porcelain mask in the shape of a weasel with red markings around the face

Itachi grinned at the memories of all his past jobs and achievements from killing Grimm that most normal hunters would have problems with to clearing out areas to spread mankind further into the wild outside the safe haven of the kingdoms. As he reminiscence of the past he started getting a craving from his sweet tooth and looked at the position of the sun and knew Sasuke was returning home now. Itachi smirked as he pulled out his scroll and began texting Sasuke to bring him some dango

After a humorous conversation into getting Sasuke to bring him dango Itachi decided to take a nap until Sasuke came back. After a couple of minutes he heard Sasuke's whistle as he looked at the time to see he was slightly late than usual. Itachi dropped down to see his brother and a little girl

At first Itachi was going to tease Sasuke about bringing a girl home but saw the blood on her face. Itachi decided to be serious about this as he escorted the girl to bathroom where he took care of her wound as he learned her name was Blake. After making small talk, while bandaging her head he reassured the girl that he doesn't care about her race but that she is a little girl who is unjustly treated.

He took her to the living room as they saw Sasuke eating lunch he made without waiting for them. After sitting down they learned Blake was an orphan living amongst other orphans as she didn't feel in good conscious to eat while they starve. Itachi watched as Sasuke stood up and went into the kitchen rummaging for something. When he came back Itachi saw what his brother was doing and smiled

_'You've changed so much brother, that hatred you have all those years ago are finally dissipating to nothing'_ Itachi thought happily as Sasuke handed her the bag of food while he pulled out his wallet and gave her some money. Itachi then had a wicked idea to mess with his brother as he gestured to Blake to hug him which she did as Itachi smothered his laughter as best he could at his brother's embarrassed predicament. Blake soon let go as he hugged her the correct way a person should as he sent a smirk at his brother which he could tell was annoyed at him

After letting her go they escorted her out as she thanked them for everything before leaving. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a smile which his brother plainly ignored as the two went back into the house

_'I'm going to have to keep an eye on the White Fang, I have a bad feeling about this'_ Itachi thought solemnly as he left when their mother came home

* * *

**~Three years later~**

"So are you sure about this Sasuke" Itachi asked as he began putting something together. He just became 19 two months ago as Sasuke was now starting school

"Of course, truth be told I should have gotten this a long time ago. Probably could've have gotten this if I never turned traitor" Sasuke said with a shrug "Besides I know for a fact you already gave yourself one" Sasuke said as he pulled his shirt off

"I was bored, plus it looks good on me" Itachi said as he finished putting the device together as the finished product was a tattoo gun "Now then, red or black" Itachi asked

"Black" Sasuke said simply

"Left or right shoulder"

"Left"

"Alright then, hold still" Itachi said as he began tattooing his little brother. Sasuke clenched down his teeth and remained still as Itachi tattooed his arm. After a few minutes Itachi lifted up the tattoo gun and started to clean Sasuke's shoulder "Alright, I'm done" Itachi announced as he began putting the tattoo gun away

Sasuke stood up and looked in the mirror as he stared at the tattoo his brother gave him. It was the Anbu tattoo printed proudly on his shoulder "Thanks" Sasuke muttered as Itachi let out a soft chuckle as he waved his brother off

"Just make sure mother doesn't see it. God knows what she would do if she found out her underage son has a tattoo. And if you _DO_ get caught" Itachi said pointing his finger at his brother "I was not responsible for your actions" Itachi said sternly as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Strange because from what I remembered you were the one responsible for my actions before" Sasuke stated dryly as Itachi shook his head and poked his brothers forehead making him stumble back from the unexpected action

"Enough of that Sasuke, I'll be seeing you later. I need to head back to Beacon while you have to get ready for school. Just because it's the first week doesn't mean you can't learn anything" Itachi said as he finished packing up "Plus you're lucky mother allowed you to even come visit for the weekend or I wouldn't have had time to get the tattoo gun and give you that tattoo" Itachi said as Sasuke waved him off which made him chuckle as he waved back to his brother as he left.

Itachi left his apartment and went to Beacon which he hasn't been back to since he graduated top of his class years ago. As he walked down the halls of Beacon towards Ozpin's office he took the time to remember the years he spent here. Itachi made it to Ozpin's door and knocked on it before hearing Ozpin telling him to enter. Itachi walked into the large circular clockwork theme room that just screams 'I'm better than you'

"Ah, Itachi I'm glad you're here" Ozpin said with a smile as Itachi instantly knew the old man wanted something

"Is there something you needed headmaster" Itachi asked politely as Ozpin picked up his mug that was on his desk as he stood up

"There is actually, after several years of running this facility it seems I can't run everything by myself. So after putting in some thought I decided to hire an assistant and a new professor" Ozpin said as someone knocked on the door "Ah that must her now. You may come in" Ozpin said as the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman Itachi ever seen in his eyes as he felt his heart skip a beat but ignored it and just gave the woman a courteous smile "I would you like to introduce you to Glynda Goodwitch, she is an old student of mine and will new assistant and Headmistress of my academy. She will also be teaching some classes as well" Ozpin explained as Itachi nodded

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm sure you have something else you wanted or you would never even considered calling me here when you could've just announced it on the news" Itachi questioned as Ozpin smiled

"I would like to make a proposition Mr. Uchiha" Ozpin said as Itachi's eyes narrowed at the grey haired man

"What exactly are you proposing" Itachi asked warily

"You see our old tactician professor has just retired and we need someone to replace him" Ozpin said looking at Itachi with a smile on his face

"And let me guess, I'm that someone" Itachi stated dryly with his arms crossed

"That is correct, I wish to hire you as our tactician professor-"

"Alright"

"-So it'll benefit future gener. . .Wait what?" Ozpin stopped himself to stare at Itachi incredulously that he would take the position so fast

"I said yes, just send me whatever papers you want me to sign, the class location, materials for said class and I'll get to work" Itachi said nonchalantly but truthfully he was sort of bored and this would take away some boredom. That and if he did get bored of the class he would just leave a shadow clone to get the work done while he is out working as his mercenary alias.

"Just like that, no bargaining or reasoning?" Ozpin asked skeptically as Glynda had the same look on her face

"None that I could think of, I'm just fine money wise, I have everything I could possibly need, I have connections just like you. . . So no I don't need anything from you" Itachi said bluntly with a smile as Ozpin raised a brow at him with a cautious gaze

"Alright, It will be a pleasure working with you Itachi" Ozpin said as the two shook on it

"I'll guess that means we'll be working now. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Utsukushī" Itachi said slyly as Glynda raised brow at him when he pick up her hand and gave it a chaste kiss

"Just because we're working together doesn't give you the right to do whatever you feel like. So if you don't want a face full of riding crop with electricity crackling around it, I suggest you let go of my hand" Glynda said slowly as she pulled out her riding crop as lightning dust crackled around it viciously

Itachi stared at her before laughing loudly as he let go of her hand. Glynda glared at him before turning away with a loud hmph as she stomped out of the room from the two men. When Itachi calmed down he noticed Ozpin's questioning look "I don't really forbid relationships among the faculty but isn't she a little to old for you" Ozpin asked as Itachi just looked at him before realizing that in this world the age difference is much more skeptical than in his previous world

"You may say that but the heart wants what the heart wants" Itachi said dramatically as Ozpin stared at him blankly

"Just don't fraternize during school hours" Ozpin said dryly as Itachi chuckled as he walked out the door and out of Beacon to tell his little brother the news.

When Itachi made it back home and towards Signal where his brother was now attending he saw the most hilarious sight he ever seen. His brother being chased by a young blonde screaming out that she was his rival. The irony of the situation was so funny that it nearly made him double over with laughter especially with Sasuke noticing him which made it even more funny to him. Itachi decided to enjoy himself with Sasuke's torment and tell him about his job later with a smile

* * *

**~One week later~**

During the one week after he became a professor he was immediately dubbed the favorite professor as he was nice to nearly every student there. Even the faunus who found it odd that he would take their strange additional parts with stride and actually ask if they have any problems. He would also talk to many of his students about their problems in which he helped them with. This was ranging from racial problems, personal ones or simple doubt. For this he was considered the older brother of the professors as he cared more about his students well being than most professors did

During the week he also tried to get closer to the blonde headmistress who would always threaten him to stay away but he never did. Something about her just made him want to be closer to her and whenever he did he felt something in his heart he never felt before and it took awhile but he soon realized what it was. He was in love

Right now Itachi was about to begin class "Alright class, so today we will be learning-" Itachi was interrupted when Ozpin entered the room "Yes, is something the matter if you graced us so, oh headmaster" Itachi said playfully eliciting some giggles from his students

"You have a call" Ozpin said simply

"I'll call back later" Itachi said with a raised brow

"It's your mother" Ozpin stated

"Why is she calling?" Itachi asked suspicious as his students began whispering amongst themselves

"I don't know, from the crying and screaming all I got is that she wanted to talk to you about some future delinquent or something" Ozpin said as Itachi took a moment to think what he meant

". . . . . Oh dear god no" Itachi said helplessly as he put his hand against his face "Excuse me class, I need to t-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence his class phone rang. Itachi stared at the phone before walking toward it. He took a deep breath before answering the phone "Hello"

What Itachi got was a loud screech along with some crying as he held the phone away from his ears

"Mother calm down, what's wrong" Itachi shouted in the phone

"Sasuke he-he-he got a tattoo!" Mikoto cried loudly through the phone as Itachi flinched and sweated a bit

"I see, but is that so bad to get all worried about" Itachi said as he soon regretted saying it

"Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Mikoto screamed through the phone "He has a tattoo, next he will get a piercings, then drop out of school and-"

"Mother stop and calm down" Itachi said cutting off her hysterical "Besides I have a tattoo and I came out just fine" Itachi before instantly slapping his hand over his face as most of his students looked interested in what he just said about him having a tattoo

"YOU HAVE A WHAT! WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG IN YOU RAISING YOU!" Mikoto screeched out as Itachi was certain he could tell she was crying and knew this would take a while

**~15 minutes later of screaming~**

". . . . .You done" Itachi asked warily as he picked his ear as he swore he just became deaf in one ear

"Yes I'm done" Mikoto said eerily calm

"No more yelling" Itachi asked

"Yes"

"Good. . . . Did I ever tell you that Sasuke wanted a piercing as well"

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW-*Click*" Itachi let out a slow chuckle before laughing maniacally when he did that. After spending 15 minutes of his mother's constant worries and doubts that were getting to him, he needed something to cheer him up. Sure he can expect an angry message from his brother later but who cares, he can only imagine the look on his brothers face as his mother, figuratively, rips him a new one

After a good minute of laughing he looked up to see all of his class watching with glee on their faces, including Ozpin who was sitting at his desk sipping coffee with a smile. Itachi composed himself but kept a small smile on his face as he addressed the class "Seeing as class is nearly over you may go" Itachi said as his class got up and left the classroom in a fit of giggles. Itachi waited until he turned to Ozpin who was still smiling innocently "Alright you had your fun, now get out" Itachi slightly demanded as Ozpin chuckled as he stood up from Itachi's chair and walked out

Itachi went and sat down on his chair with a heavy sigh as he stared at his ceiling. After a moment he cracked his neck and got up. Itachi left his room with a huff as he walked out of his room and down the hall. Itachi kept on walking until he noticed Glynda walking out of her room as well

"Hello Glynda" Itachi said happily as Glynda jumped a bit from Itachi popping out of nowhere in her mind

"Mr. Uchiha" Glynda said in a cold yet professional voice

"Don't call me Mr. Uchiha. Just call me Itachi, Utsukushī" Itachi said with a smile as Glynda narrowed her eyes at him

"You just won't stop trying, won't you" Glynda spat out harshly "And what are you calling me? The most I could get from what you are saying is that it's ancient north eastern Atlas" Glynda asked warily as Itachi smiled

"Utsukushī, roughly translates to beautiful, which you are" Itachi said with sincere smile as Glynda blushed profusely at his announcement

The split-second of embarrassment turn to anger as she brought out her riding crop and held it under his chin "I suggest you stop these advances for your own good" Glynda threatened as Itachi just smiled. A split-second later the riding crop was gone from Glynda's hand and was in Itachi's "W-When did you" Glynda stuttered as Itachi folded the crop and handed it to her

"Come now, what is with all this ill intent your sending me. I'm only trying to kind" Itachi said honestly as Glynda glared at the man before snatching the crop out of his hand

"You want to know why, ha! Like you don't know" Glynda spat out harshly as Itachi raised a brow at her "You may think you have it all, strong, handsome, _'Kind'_, but I know all you bastards only care about using woman and just tossing them out like nothing. I'm not like those women so don't treat me like or I will do something I will regret" Glynda said unfolding her crop as it crackled with electricity

Itachi stared and he stared and he stared some more before he let out a chuckle. That chuckle soon turn to a mild laugh until it went into a full blown laughter. Glynda just stood there confused as the man leaned against the wall laughing as there were no tomorrow. Glynda watched as he finally calmed down with some giggles before looking at her with the most sincere eyes she seen "I never had a girlfriend, never had the time really" Itachi announced as he steadied his laughter

". . . . . . . Eh?" Glynda just uttered as Itachi wiped a tear out of his eye

"I said I never had a girlfriend or any of what you just said" Itachi told her with a chuckle

"Wh-what but you" Glynda stuttered as she didn't finish her sentence

"I'm sorry, but I'm what?" Itachi asked with an innocent smile as he was enjoying watching Glynda be flustered "I'm sorry Glynda but I'm not what you think I'm supposedly am. I actually respect woman to the fullest" Itachi told her with a soft smile making her even more flustered

"I-If that is true. . . . .Then why me" Glynda said with the last part slightly above a whisper

"It's because I have never seen a woman with such fire in her eyes, that passion to do what's right. It just so alluring really that I just want to get to know you to understand how you have such a passion" Itachi said as he caressed her blushing cheeks before she moved back as she turned away with her face redder than it was before

"Fine if it means it'll stop these damn advances. . . . . One date, that's all I'm giving you" Glynda said with slight hesitance as Itachi smiled

"Then I'll make this date a date we will remember the rest of our lives" Itachi announced romantically as he grabbed Glynda's hand and planted a chaste kiss on it like the first time they ever met but Glynda didn't pull away as she look reluctant to

* * *

**~Few months later~**

Itachi woke up on his bed as he just stared up at the ceiling before feeling something move on his side as a hand draped over his chest "Good morning" Itachi said with a smile as the person next to him pulled him closer

Even after the one date the two grew closer as Glynda was cautious at first but she soon started letting down her cold barriers to let him in. The two enjoyed each others company as they learned more about each other. Itachi learned about the hard life she had that made her like this, having to witness the death of their own parents because she wasn't strong enough to do anything when they were murdered by a group criminals who tried to rob her family, this caused her to learn from that day on to force her to not make connections which would be a distraction as she trained to become strong to protect others from the same thing happening to them. Itachi couldn't have found this more cruelly coincidental when she told him that as it reminded him of his past life and what he done. But even knowing this Itachi couldn't help be amazed at how strong she is to do what is right and not seek vengeance.

After a few months of dating Itachi asked if she wanted to move in with him which Glynda started flustering about the thought of a man and woman sharing a home which entertained Itachi to no bounds at her wild flustered actions. But after awhile of thinking she agreed, albeit shyly. Ever since the two of them shared a dorm room and the two didn't have any problems with sharing a bed as Itachi had to admit, she is a bit of the wild side when they first did that. Probably was the reason she carried a crop in the first place Itachi mused

"Five more minutes" Glynda mumbled still half asleep as Itachi chuckled at that

"Come on, we still have classes to deal with today and then you can go back to sleep" Itachi said he pulled the covers off them as he got up much to Glynda's complaint but reluctantly got up.

"Hey, Itachi" Glynda asked as she began putting on her normal clothes

"Hm?" Itachi mumbled

"Do you think. . Maybe I could meet your family" Glynda said nervously as Itachi stopped getting dress to look at her

"Of course you can, why do you ask?" Itachi questioned as Glynda looked away bashfully

"It's just that you never talk about family and it makes me wonder if your embarrassed to be with me. Seeing as how I'm older than you" Glynda said bashfully with a faint blush as Itachi let out a chuckle "What's so funny?" Glynda asked hotly when she started hearing him chuckle

"It's just that it's funny really, that you of all people would get so nervous about what other people think about you" Itachi said with a chuckle as Glynda playfully smacked his shoulder

"That's different" Glynda said with a pout

"So you say. I'll ask them one day if they could come over" Itachi said finishing putting on his clothes as Glynda did the same "Now come on, our students aren't going to teach themselves you know" Itachi joked as Glynda laughed softly at that as the two of them left their apartment to their classes

* * *

**~Calling Sasuke for a mission~**

Itachi got a call from the Schnee family to escort the young heiress Weiss to her home. Itachi thought about it doing it alone but decided to call Sasuke to help him because it has been a long time since he seen his little brother

Itachi pulled out his scroll and after three rings the phone answered "What do you want" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice

"Is it so wrong to call my little brother to check up on him" Itachi said with a smile as he can just imagine irritated expression on his face

"You mean because you got me grounded for half a year because of you" Sasuke spat at him as Itachi let out a chuckle

"You were the one that wanted the tattoo" Itachi reminded him

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can just lie about me, wanting a damn piercing!" Sasuke roared out in the phone as Itachi had to smother his laughter from his brother's outburst "So either tell me what do you want or I'm hanging up" Sasuke said with his words filled with hate

Itachi calmed down and decided to stop playing around "I'm going on mission today, I want to know if you want to come along" Itachi asked as he could just imagine Sasuke thinking about it

". . . . . What time" Sasuke asked after awhile

"I am supposed to leave in about. ." Itachi said looking at the clock ". .Three hours, you'll have enough time to get here and change into the uniform I actually had made for you in your exact size" Itachi said with slight glee

"Why do you. .You know what, I don't want to know. I'll be there soon" Sasuke said before hanging up as Itachi just chuckled at that

"Better make a clone to deal with my classes today" Itachi said to himself as he made a shadow clone and ordered it to go to his classes which, of course, it did.

An hour passed as someone knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door and was met with a roundhouse to the face "THAT WAS FOR GETTING ME GROUNDED!" Sasuke roared out in anger as Itachi clutched his face in pain

"Oh come on, cant you just have a laugh once in a while" Itachi said rubbing his stinging cheek as Sasuke sent him a harsh glare "Oh fine, your outfit is in the bathroom" Itachi said as Sasuke let out a huff as he nodded as he already got payback so there was no need to be angry with him anymore

Itachi watched him walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so "I can just tell this mission will either be interesting, a pain, or just plain fun" Itachi mused as he waited for Sasuke before heading out to their mission together

**(You know the rest)**

* * *

**~Few weeks after mission and family came to visit~**

Itachi was in his classroom while grading some work as he fumbled a box in his pocket. Itachi took out the small box and opened it to look at the golden engagement ring with a large emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds on top. Itachi ever since talking to Sasuke about that she may be his sister soon made him think 'Do I truly love her' and the answer was yes. He thought about it since then and even went down into Vale, spending the next few days just to find the right ring.

After he found the ring it was just the matter of gaining the courage to actually tell her to marry him him. Sadly even though he can stare at the face of god and spit at him, the thought of confessing his eternal love made him nervous. Making him wonder if she would say yes or no and what would happen if they got married, would what they had now be the same in the future or would it all fall to pieces in the process.

Apparently he didn't notice his students walking in taking their seats as they waited patiently for him. It was until one student called out to him "Um, professor"

Itachi shot his head up to see his entire class was here "Oh, I didn't notice you coming in. Sorry about that" Itachi said as he closed the small engagement box

"Professor is that an engagement ring" one of the female students said with a smile

"Why yes it is" Itachi said in no point of lying when they plainly saw it

"There were rumors that you were going to marry Goodwitch but I didn't really believe it" the male student in the front said as he shook his head slightly

"There are rumors already, didn't think you students gossiped that much" Itachi said with a chuckle

"Well~" one of the female students drawled out

"Well what?" Itachi asked the girl

"Why haven't you asked her yet" Another girl asked with glee along with the other females about hearing their favorite teacher wasgetting married

"It's just that I have no idea how" Itachi admitted bashfully

"Since when have you been subtle about anything" One of the males spoke up gaining Itachi's attention

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"Well you are the most blunt yet polite teacher we have ever met. If you meet someone you hate you don't hide it, you meet someone you like you act like the person's friend, just like you do for us, which is why you're our favorite teacher" A guy in the back said laid-back like as Itachi thought about it for a moment

Now that Itachi thought about it, why is he nervous. He loves her the idea is simple so why is he nervous, because of the answer, no the reason was because he never thought he deserved this. From all the horrible things he done in his past life he was actually questioning whether he deserves the happiness that this would bring. Itachi fumbled with the thought until he came to the thought of holding his baby brother for the first time in his mind and knew that this world gave him the chance for happiness and he isn't going to let it slip through his fingers

"You're right, enough of the walk around. I'll be back students and the second you see me you'll see a man that is going to get married" Itachi said confidently as he rushed out of his room hearing the cheers from his students as he ran through the halls of Beacon using chakra. He didn't care that he was running at speeds people never seen him use, all he cared about is getting to Glynda

Itachi reached the training area Glynda was teaching at the moment and barged in "Itachi, what's wrong?" Glynda asked as the entire class stopped to see Itachi walk up to Glynda "Itachi, say something what's the ma-" Glynda didn't finish that sentence as Itachi pulled her into a passionate kiss as Glynda soon relaxed into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Itachi after a few seconds ended the kiss as wolf-whistles were still being made by Glynda's students but he ignored them "Glynda I've been thinking about something for a long time and it made me realize how much I love you" Itachi pulled out the small box as Glynda gasped when Itachi got down on one knee "Glynda, will you make me the happiest man there is and marry me" Itachi said presenting the ring to her as Glynda started crying tears of joy

"Yes, Yes" Glynda said crying as Itachi put the ring on her finger before the two kissed once more as the sound of cheering roared out in the class as their students were applauding their announcement. They ignored it though, all they needed was each other at the moment as they knew deep in their hearts this would work out and they were right.

After telling his parents of their engagement Mikoto spent no time in helping arrange the wedding for her future daughter in law. Fugaku just wrapped his arm around Itachi's head telling him how proud he is to be marrying such a beautiful woman before shrinking down in his wife's glare. Sasuke on the other hand just stared at Itachi as he pinched the bridge of his nose before telling him not to fuck up

During the months of preparation for the wedding neither one had doubts about this as something just made their marriage even more precious when Glynda announced that she was pregnant. Itachi was speechless for a second as he never thought he would be a father before a smile broke out on his face as he embraced Glynda in a passionate hug telling her how wonderful it is that they were going to be a family

And on the day of the wedding he wouldn't lie, he was nervous as hell as he paced back and forth in his room in the chapel "Would you stop pacing already, it's pissing me off" Sasuke said dryly as he looked up from his Scroll to glare at his brother

"Well I'm nervous, sue me" Itachi shot back as he continued to pace

"For the love of god stop pacing, it's giving me a headache. I get it your getting married, which I'm still having a hard time to actually believe this is happening, but that doesn't mean you should act like a man desperately in need of his daily addiction" Sasuke said dryly as the door opened to reveal

"Huh, speak of the devil and he shall appear" Itachi said with dry humor as this calmed him down a bit as Sasuke scoffed with a grin on his face

"Should I be concerned why you compared me to the devil?" Ozpin asked with a raised brow as Itachi shook his head

"It's nothing, so what are you doing here Oscar" Itachi said as Ozpin flinched when he said his real name

"Oscar?" Sasuke asked confused

"Of course, that is part of his full name which is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Issac Norman" Itachi said with a smile as he was now completely calm as he isn't a jittery mess anymore

"Oscar Zoro-. . . Ah, I get it" Sasuke said understanding what his name meant

"Yes, it's nice of you to tell people my real name" Ozpin said with gritted teeth behind his smile

"Now I'll ask again, what is it that you need" Itachi asked calmly

"I just wanted to see the future husband was doing okay which I now reluctantly regret even coming here" Ozpin said dryly as he walked out of the room

"Rude much" Sasuke said offhandedly as he went back to his Scroll

"Though it did help calm my nerves" Itachi said letting out a deep breath of relief as Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother as they remained together in silence until they were called up to the altar. Itachi stood at the Altar with Sasuke staring at the entrance with a happy face hiding the nervous wreck behind it. It was until the music started that Itachi's attention went fully towards the entrance where he saw her. Glynda wearing a pure white dress that made her so beautiful with a thin veil covering her face as he could still make out her rosy cheeks from blushing and her sincere happy smile

Itachi during the entire speech the priest gave of love and marriage he just stared longingly into Glynda's eyes behind the veil as they got to part where it truly mattered

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest said as Itachi didn't hesitate what he felt about this moment

"I do" Itachi said as the words he spoke were the most honest he has ever said in his lifetime no matter how little it was

"And do you Glynda Goodwitch, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part" The priest asked once more to his future wife

"I do" Glynda said as Itachi felt overabundance of joy going through him as he felt his face hurt from how much he was smiling

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said as Itachi stood closer to his new wife and pulled the veil off her face to look into those lovely green eyes of hers as he leaned down and kissed her as he felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled away to look deeply into her eyes before the of them looked out to the cheering crowd of people with smiles on their faces

The rest of the wedding was perfect in their eyes and other than the small conversation with Sasuke the day was perfect. At the end of the reception Itachi swooped Glynda off her feet and carried her in his arms as he walked out of the chapel. The two of them spent their honeymoon on a vacation suite in a tropical Island north of Vale as the two spent together in unrelenting love for one another for the next two months as nothing could ruin this joy they have.

* * *

**~9 Months after their marriage~**

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ITACHI UCHIHA!" Glynda U. Goodwitch screamed at him as she let out another wail of pain as the doctors around her told her to push.

**_Crack!_**

Itachi flinched as he remained stoic as another of his fingers broke, that was his third one. . . on his left hand as his aura was currently tending to his broken bones in his right hand. They were currently in the hospital as Glynda was giving birth to his child "Come on Glynda, just a little bit more" Itachi said trying to be supportive only for Glynda to clutch down onto his hand harder

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME PREGNANT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Glynda shouted at him in false anger as she broke another one of his fingers

Itachi kept in his screams of pain in he just felt her break his left hand. This has been going on for hours and they were finally getting to the last stretch

"That's it, I see the head. Keep pushing" The doctor said as Glynda let out a scream as she jerked her hand as she did with Itachi's arm going with her

_**CRACK! ! !**_

The entire room went silent except for Glynda panting heavily and the machines beeping as a small cry filled the room "Congratulations, it's a girl" The doctor announced as the nurses cleaned the baby before bundling the child up in a pink cloth. The nurse handed the child to Glynda who had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her child

"Look at her, she's so beautiful" Glynda said softly at the little girl in her arms. The girl had pale skin, tuft a black hair on her head and rosy cheeks as the baby cracked her eyes open to reveal beautiful pale jade green eyes. But what was interesting was her pupils were green itself but a shade darker then the rest of her eyes. The baby let out a coo as Glynda let out a sniffle "Isn't she precious Itachi. . . Itachi" Glynda called to him when he didn't answer only to see him with his back turned to her as he was panting heavily "Itachi what's wro-" It didn't take Glynda long as she noticed his arm was bent in painful way as bone was sticking out of his arm "Oh god Itachi, I'm so sorry" Glynda said apologetically as Itachi waved her off with his now good hand that finished healing

"It's alright, I'm just going to step out and put my arm back in place. So why don't you stay with our daughter and try to come up with a name, okay" Itachi said using all his willpower to not scream in pain as he gave her a confident smile before walking out of the room with doctors following behind him. The second he walked out of the room with the doctors behind him he bit into his good hand making blood trickle down it as he let out a muffled scream that lasted for nearly a minute

"I have to admit, that is one strong wife of yours" The doctor mused trying to lighten the situation

"I know!" Itachi shouted muffled in his hand as he finished yelling as he let out heavy pants as he threw his head back, swaying slightly from blood loss "You may leave now doctors" Itachi said shocking them

"But we still have to-" The doctor was interrupted as Itachi let out a shout when he grabbed his arm and

_**CRACK! ! !**_

Itachi single handily pushed the bone back into his arm and in place in a single swift motion. The doctors just watched in shock as Itachi's aura began healing the wound as his skin closed up slowly "It will be awhile until I can feel my arm but hey" Itachi gave them a tired smile "I'm now a father, that was worth the pain" Itachi said happily as most of the doctors shook their heads before walking off to other work they had

Itachi took a few minutes to let his aura get to work as he looked around to see if anyone was around or if there were any security cameras. As he found none of both he started using Medical Ninjutsu to fasten the pace of his bone and arm healing. After a few short moments he was able to feel his arm again as he flexed his hand. After making sure all his fingers work he walked back into the room where his wife was and smiled at the scene before him

Glynda was rocking her baby back and forth softly while humming a lullaby to her. Glynda stopped when she noticed Itachi in the room and looked at him with worry "Are you okay" Glynda said as Itachi could tell she still felt bad for breaking his arm

"It's alright, my arm is healed to the point nothing happened" Itachi said flexing his previously broken arm

Glynda nodded before looking down at her child "Do you want to hold her" Glynda asked as Itachi nodded as he sat down on the seat next to her that the nurses left probably for him to use. Glynda carefully handed the baby to Itachi who just felt something in him swell up with pride as he looked down at his at his new daughter

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother" Itachi as he gave Glynda a peck on her cheek "Did you think of a name" Itachi asked

"Couldn't really think of one, do you have an idea" Glynda asked as Itachi thought for a moment before looking out the window to see that it was midnight with the full completed moon hanging overhead

". . Hm~ . . How about Tsukihime" Itachi asked as Glynda raised a brow

"Tsukihime? I know your speaking that ancient Atlas language but what does it mean?" Glynda asked

"Tsukihime means Moon princess or Lunar princess or princess of the moon. Whatever way you want to go with" Itachi said with a shrug

"Hm~ Tsukihime. . I guess she's our little princess then" Glynda said softly as Itachi smiled

"Welcome to the world Tsukihime Uchiha" Itachi said proudly as the new family spent the night together in peace as Itachi shed a tear that night as he truly was happy with the way things are

* * *

**And there you have it folks, didn't that just make you smile at the end :)**

**So I talked to you before about accepting OC's well I am, I don't have time to come up with new characters, yet I'm able to make six chapters in less than one week, so I decided to ask you may faithful readers to submit OC's that may or may not become part of Sasuke's team. So let's get down to business**

**First off the team name will be one of three variations depending on the names given, the team name will be Team S.E.V.N/ S.V.I.N/ S.V.U.N (Formerly known as Soul but decided to change it) I will be accepting three members as long as their names match the corresponding letters of the team name**

**Second is that you have a limit of two OC's if and only if they're related to each other**

**Third is that you will need to fill the form which I filled out to show you what to do and when you're finish just PM me your OC**

* * *

**Name: S**asuke **U**chiha

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Male

**Weapon: **Kusanagi and Executioners blade **(You will also have to explain what they are and what they do)**

**Previous Occupation: **Shinobi of another world

**Appearance: **A pale man with onyx black eyes and raven black hair that is spiky in the back with bangs hanging in the front of his face.

He wears a high collared black short sleeved shirt with his symbol on his back, black pants with a red line running up both sides of his legs, black shinobi sandals, Etc. **(You can go more in length if you want)**

**Symbol: **A Fan with the handle white with the top part red. **Basically the Uchiha symbol**

**Additional accessories: (Optional)** Items that the character may at a certain occasion that could be along the lines of family rings, jewelry, or Sasuke's headband

**Other outfits (Optional)/ Nightwear: **Sasuke wears either his replica Anbu outfit when he is doing undercover missions or his Akatsuki outfit when working with his brother.

Sasuke wears grey baggy pants with the Uchiha symbol on the side. . That is it. . Yes ladies he wears only pants when he goes to sleep

**Personality: **Cold at times, self reliant, hard to trust, broody at times, very quiet, Etc. **(You can go more in length)**

**Likes/Dislikes: **Likes Riceballs with bonita filling, tomatoes, silence, training, his family. Dislikes Spicy food, noise, Yang's terrible puns, racism, and most people he never met before

**Fighting style and skills: **Sasuke's fighting style is up close and personal but will put down traps or throw kunai at enemies if the situation seems dire and needs to retreat to form a better plan of attack.

Skills, this in term means what are they good at other than fighting as in either being a great cook, artist, singer, a smooth talker, Etc.

**Aura color and Semblance: **Aura is dark purple and his semblance is the ability to create realistic Illusions to torture his foes either for information or to take them down a notch

**Quote**** or ****catchphrase: (Optional)** A saying that your character does once in awhile. Sasuke insulting people in his native language. Teme, dobe, baka

**Theme Song: (Optional) **A song that describes your character

**Back story: **Way too long to even write about Sasuke. Just give me details of what your character was or is or how he got this way Etc.

* * *

**And that is about it, when you finish the template just PM me and I'll take a look at it and maybe your character will be on Sasuke's team but no promises**

**Now then if you please leave a review, comment or the PM, I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before, my inspiration is going down slightly which is why it took longer than usual to update this, so expect more of a delay for next chapter. I have nothing else to say so I'll just get on with it**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke was now walking towards Signal as this was the first day of his third year here. Sasuke currently was now 15 and is soon to be an uncle in three months. As Sasuke was walking towards Signal he felt two people walking up to him. The first was of course his supposed blonde rival Yang but the second one he didn't know

"What do you want Yang" Sasuke asked not even turning to look at her

"Jeez we haven't seen each other since our second year graduation and you're still a grouch" Yang joked as Sasuke turned to give her a blank uncaring look at her happy grin

"Cant you go one day without being so god damn cheerful" Sasuke asked dryly

"Nope" Yang said popping the p "But let me introduce you to someone" Yang said pulling someone from behind "Meet my little sister Ruby Rose" Yang exclaimed happily as she moved to the side to reveal a young girl of the age of 13

The girl had blackish red hair with piercing silver eyes, pale skin. She wore gothic black and red outfit, black combat boots and a red hooded cape "Uh, hello" Ruby said meekly as Sasuke just stared at her

". . . . How is she related to you?" Sasuke asked as they didn't look anything like siblings

"Different mother" Yang replied quickly as Sasuke nodded

"Well I'm going to class now. Pleasure to meet you Ruby, hope you aren't like Yang" Sasuke said with a slight grin as he dodged a rock Yang picked up and threw at him

The day went about peacefully, just an introduction to their third year classes and what to expect for the year. Sasuke felt like he had better things to do during the entire day as they were finally let out class. Sasuke let out a yawn from boredom as he felt once more, two people walking up behind him

"What now Yang" Sasuke asked dryly as he turned to look at Yang and her sheepish sister

"How did he do that" Ruby asked softly to her sister who shrugged

"Who knows, no one is able to walk up on Sasuke here" Yang said wrapping her arm around his neck as Sasuke sent her an irritated glare which she promptly ignored

"Again I'll ask, what do you want" Sasuke asked dryly as he pulled Yang's arm off him

"Well seeing as you said no to all the times I asked if you wanted to hang I decided to try once more" Yang said with a happy smile as Sasuke face palm at her dedication to try and hang out with him "So how about you join me and Ruby for lunch, there is that new cafe down the block that I heard is good" Yang said as Sasuke just stared at her before letting out a 'Tsk'

"Three years and you're still pestering me to hang out with you. . . . . . . . . . Fine, if it means you'll finally get off my back about hanging out with you then lets go" Sasuke said reluctantly after a moments silence. Yang's face lit up when Sasuke agreed while Ruby looked uncertain about the moment "That is if you're okay with paying" Sasuke asked as Yang nodded as she pulled Sasuke and her sister into her arms

"Alright, let's head out" Yang said dramatically as Sasuke sighed loudly while Ruby laughed weakly at her sisters strange antics as she started dragging them towards the cafe she spoke of

As soon as they got their they took their seats under a random umbrella stand as they waited for the waitress to take their orders. The silence was uncomfortable for Ruby as she just stared back and forth between Yang who looked happy with a large grin to Sasuke who had a blank expression on his face while his arms were crossed

"Uh~. . . So nice day is it not" Ruby said trying to make a conversation only for Yang to snicker while Sasuke shaking his head at her "So it's going to be one of those days. Right" Ruby said tiredly as Yang patted her shoulder as the waitress came over

"Uh h-hello, may I take your order" The girl wearing a waitress outfit stuttered as the three of them noticed the girl was a faunus with large fluffy silver wolf ears

"Rice balls with bonita filling and green tea, that's it" Sasuke said as the other two looked at how fast Sasuke ordered and gave him odd looks. Sasuke noticed them and gave them a raised brow "What?" Sasuke asked irritated from their gaze as Yang shook her head as she began ordering

"I'll have the double-decker cheeseburger, hold the pickles and a large Everyone likes Grape soda" Yang said with a smile

"I'll have the normal cheeseburger and the same for the drink, oh and plate of chocolate chip cookies" Ruby said as Yang snickered when he sister ordered cookies as the waitress nodded as she finished writing down their orders as she left to deal with other customers

". . . . . You going to ask or are you just going to stare at me" Sasuke asked dryly after the waitress left as he notice the stare he was getting from Yang

"Why are you so cold to everyone, I mean look at that poor girl" Yang said pointing to the waitress who was getting glares from nearly everyone in the cafe "Can't you just pretend to be nice to make the poor thing at ease" Yang said sympathetically towards the mistreated faunus

"It is because the second I try anything the girl will be more harassed then she is now for people thinking that she doesn't deserve be considered an equal" Sasuke said bitterly as he knew that he can't just do something or the poor girl will be harassed more so than usual

"I know but" Yang said hesitantly as she looked to the side to see the poor girl standing at one table while the customer was chewing her out "I just hate how the faunus are treated like second hand citizens" Yang said as she clenched her fist as Ruby put her hand on her sister's shoulder as she gave her a reassuring smile

"Don't worry Yang, one day their get their equality" Ruby said with a soft smile as Yang calmed down and nodded

"Well at least your little sister is smarter than you, that's both a good and bad thing for you. Good because she's growing up better than you and bad because you're not as smart as her" Sasuke joked dryly as Yang gave him a half-hearted glare while Ruby laughed nervously. The waitress soon brought their food and drinks as they ate in silence

"Is that good" Ruby asked watching Sasuke eat his rice balls in peace

"Yes, and it's way healthier than that heart attack on a bun you two are eating" Sasuke said dryly as he took another bite of one of his rice balls

"They may be bad for you but damn are they tasty" Yang said taking a large bite out of her burger as Sasuke rolled his eyes with a scoff

After the group finished their food they sat in silence as they drank their respective drinks and Ruby munching on a cookie "Will that be everything" The waitress asked walking up to them

Sasuke put down his green tea to look at her "No that will be all" Sasuke as he gestured for the bill which she gave to him

"I thought you said we had to pay for it" Yang mused with a grin

"What kind of person would I be if I let you pay" Sasuke asked nonchalantly "Besides do you even have money on you" Sasuke added dryly as Yang looked away while whistling a tune "I thought so" Sasuke concluded as he pulled out his wallet and handed her the money "Keep the change" Sasuke said calmly as he took another sip green tea

"B-But this is too much, I can't possible accept this much" The waitress said slightly stunned with the copious amount he given her

"Hn, then consider it a bonus for having to deal with the degenerates you have to work for" Sasuke said calmly as the waitress looked stunned before a large smile appeared on her face

"Thank you" The girl said quietly with a bow before walking away to put the money for the food and drinks away.

Sasuke once again noticed the stares and smiles from the two girls across from him "What?" Sasuke slightly demanded

"Softie~" Yang teased as Sasuke scoffed and looked away from her teasing

"That was a nice thing for you to do Sasuke" Ruby added with a smile as Sasuke looked at her

"I didn't really needed the money, so I figured she do something with it better than I would" Sasuke said ignoring their smiles once more

"Where did you get this money, did you steal it!" A voice shouted out as they turned to see the probable owner of this cafe shouting at the poor girl that Sasuke gave his money to

"No, I didn't steal it I swear" the girl cried out, scared of the man in front of her with tears in her eyes

"You damn liar" The man shouted as he slapped the girl across her face as she fell down with sobs

"That bastard, I'm going to-" Yang said before noticing Sasuke was gone from his seat. Yang turned to see Sasuke walking up the shouting man with his hands in his pockets while his eyes screamed bloody murder

"Excuse me" Sasuke said politely while holding back his anger

"Ah yes sorry you had to see that young man but these _animal_s won't learn otherwise" The man said glaring at the poor girl

"I was the one who gave the girl the money" Sasuke said as the man looked furious

"Why would you waste your money on such a waste of li-" The man didn't get to finish as Sasuke gave the man a strong left hook sending him back flying

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed the girl all the money he had "I suggest finding a new job because" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles "This place won't be standing when I'm finished" Sasuke said darkly as he walked up to the man that was getting back up

"Y-You, I'll have you arrested for this!" The man shouted before Sasuke kicked him in the face

"Shut up you waste of space" Sasuke said dryly before noticing several people in the cafe that were messing with the waitress were coming at him

"You damn faunus lover! We'll show you what you get!" The man in front said as he charged at Sasuke who stood there with an uncaring look on his face.

Before the man even got close to Sasuke, Yang ran towards them and jumped off a table as she dropped down onto the man with a hay-maker sending him into the ground with a thud

"This is why I like hanging around you Sasuke, you know how to take a woman out on a good time" Yang joked as she got into her boxing position as Sasuke shook his head at what Yang said

"Says the woman who started going to bars recently to start bar fights for fun" Sasuke said ducking a punch as he sent three jabs into the man sending him back

"What can I say" Yang said side stepping as she punched the man in the face several time before he fell down "I just like the thrill of a good fight" Yang said with a toothy grin as Sasuke scoffed at her as the two began beating up all the people who were against them

". . . . . . I have weird friends and family" Ruby said with a sigh as she was still sitting at their table while munching on her cookies as she watched the two of them fight together

* * *

A week has past since Ruby started hanging around Sasuke because of Yang being there with him. Sasuke was sort of thankful that Ruby was there because Yang actually held back some of her horrid jokes so she won't corrupt her sister when she is around

Sasuke at the moment was in his history class listening to his teacher explain the events that brought the four kingdoms into a war with each other. Before the teacher could get more in depth with the story his Scroll chimed as he excused himself to check the message

When he came back he was carrying a box "Would one of you please carry this box of materials to professor Rose's classroom" The teacher asked as he looked at Sasuke "How about you Mr. Uchiha, would you like to deliver this to his classroom" The teacher asked as Sasuke 'hn' before standing up and walking over to the teacher

The teacher thank him as he gave the box to Sasuke as he walked out of class and towards Qrow's classroom. Sasuke was walking down the halls towards the classroom as he shook the box a bit to hear clanging of metal and shrugged as he made it to the entrance of the class. Sasuke opened the door and walked in as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him

Sasuke looked around and saw everyone was making their weapons today "Ah, Sasuke over here!" Qrow shouted from his spot next to Ruby as they were making something together. Sasuke walked over and placed the box with what he guess was materials on the table next to a blocky looking sniper rifle "Thank you for bringing this Sasuke, who the thunk that there was only one of these in school. Probably because learning to wield this is incredibly difficult" Qrow stated as Sasuke was intrigued by what he said

Sasuke watched as Qrow grabbed the rifle and pushed the button as the entire thing collapsed and extended into what Sasuke could describe as a half finished scythe as it was missing the blade part of the scythe

"You're making a scythe and a rifle in one" Sasuke deadpanned at the complexity that Ruby and her uncle were making

"Yep, isn't it amazing" Ruby said with stars in her eyes while Sasuke gave her another deadpan look

". . . . Too flashy for my taste" Sasuke said dryly as Ruby said to choke a bit when he said that. Sasuke ignored her as he watched Qrow finished putting the blade on the scythe before folding the scythe up and unfolding it to show that it worked

"And that's that, all we need to do is tweak the chamber for the bullets and you're all set" Qrow said happily as she handed the giant scythe to the little girl

"Thank you uncle, I'll make you proud" Ruby said determinedly as Qrow chuckled at her attitude before noticing Sasuke was still here

"Is something the matter Sasuke?" Qrow asked as Sasuke ignored him

"May I see that" Sasuke asked with his hand outstretched

"E-Eh, sure" Ruby said a bit taken back but handed her scythe to Sasuke who twirled the unfolded scythe in his hand before grabbing it in both hand and swung the scythe as a blast of wind blew away discarded papers from many students desk "Wow that was amazing!" Ruby exclaimed at Sasuke's strength from that strong swing of his while ignoring the fact all the students were grumbling angrily at him for throwing everything on the ground

"It's slightly uneven" Sasuke stated

"Eh?"

"The blade is to thin and light while the mechanical staff that is holding it is to heavy making it unbalanced. Don't take this wrong it's supposed to be unbalanced but in the other way around with the blade being heavy while the staff is light" Sasuke explained as he jerked his hand with the Scythe as he frowned at the weight as a person could do well with it as it is but could be outmaneuvered if the weapon was parried throwing the wielder off and possibly give the opponent the small window to attack the wielder

Sasuke began dismantling the blade of the scythe much to the uncle and niece's dismay. They watched as Sasuke took a piece of metal with the right size of the scythe before cutting into it. They watched as Sasuke hammered and tempered the blade before dipping it into a bat of oil. He then made the blade into two segmented parts as he put mechanical hinges into each piece so that way it could fold up easily into each other

"There, I'm done" Sasuke said with a huff as he finished putting the scythe back together. The scythe edge was much more sharper than it was before and had more jagged edges then before **(Just imagine Crescent Rose but with a single curved edged with a single jagged edge where the seam where it splits that allows it to fold into itself instead of the original where it was separate blades put together before it folded into a bunch)**

"Wow, that looks like it can cut through anything" Ruby squealed in delight at the sight of her new improved scythe. Sasuke just let out a 'hn' as he spun the scythe around professionally before impaling the scythe into the ground horizontally

"It's all yours" Sasuke said walking away as the bell for students to go home rang "I did my good deed for the year, be sure to tell my professor that I was helping your class" Sasuke said uncaringly if he got in trouble or not

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted towards Sasuke who just waved her off as he left the classroom

"The boy can cold like the dark side of the moon yet he can be passionate like the bright shining sun when he wants to be" Qrow said with a grin as he shook his head as the uncle and niece clean up their workstation together.

* * *

**~Few months later~**

Sasuke was walking down the halls of the hospital with his parents as they were about to meet his new niece. Sasuke would take this in stride of being an uncle but the fact he seen military all around was making him on edge

The family came up to the door Itachi and Glynda were at and opened it. They walked in to see Glynda sleeping in her bedpost While Itachi was sitting in the seat next to her bed while holding a pink bundle in his arms.

Itachi looked up and saw them before he smiled "I'm guess you're here to see the newest addition to the family" Itachi said as she stood up and walked over to them

"Let me see my granddaughter" Mikoto squealed quietly not to wake up Glynda. Itachi softly chuckled as he handed the bundle to her as she and her husband looked at the small baby "She's so cute" Mikoto said as the baby stirred and started waking up with a cute yawn "Aw~ She's waking up. What's her name?" Mikoto asked as she handed the baby to Fugaku

"Her name is Tsukihime, or Tsuki if you prefer" Itachi said as Fugaku started making funny faces as Tsuki laughed at the faces

"She's adorable" Fugaku said with pride for his son to have such a beautiful child before handing her to Sasuke who felt awkward as this was his first time holding a child in his arms

Sasuke looked down at Tsuki who looked up at Sasuke with her big green eyes as she smiled and giggled at him "Aw~ She likes you Sasuke" Mikoto said as she took out a camera and took a picture of this moment

They all turned back to the bed as Glynda stirred awake as she propped herself up in a sitting position as she stretched a bit "What time is it" Glynda asked tiredly before noticing the entire Uchiha family was in her room "Oh, hello everyone I'm guessing you're familiarizing yourself with the new addition to family" Glynda said with a soft smile as Sasuke walked over to her and gave her Tsuki "Good morning my little princess" Glynda said softly as she planted a soft kiss on Tsuki's forehead

"Can I ask you something" Sasuke said looking at Itachi

"Yes what is little brother?" Itachi asked

"What is with the military being here?" Sasuke questioned as Itachi looked confused

"Military? Why would the military be he-" before Itachi finished the door opened to reveal Ozpin and closely behind him were three other people. Two were soldiers in standard armor and the third was general James Ironwood

"Well if it isn't the new mother, how are you Glynda" Ironwood said politely while Glynda scowled at the man

"Not that I mind the intrusion general but what are you doing here?" Glynda questioned coldly while both Itachi and Sasuke subtly held a kunai in the palm of their hands that was hidden in their sleeves

"Is it wrong to come see the child of an old acquaintance" Ironwood asked as Glynda simply glared at the man harshly "Fine I was actually meeting Ozpin when I heard you had a child and wanted to see the kid" Ironwood said with a huff as he crossed his arms

"And the soldiers?" Glynda demanded as she stared at the two armed guards

"I'm a general, do you expect me to go anywhere without any of my soldiers in case something happens" Ironwood stated as Sasuke looked harshly at the two soldiers who seem to fidget slightly from Sasuke's cold gaze

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to see you again" Ozpin said trying to calm down the situation

"Ah, hello professor how are you" Fugaku said shaking the grey haired man's hand

"Doing just fine, I see Sasuke is going up to be a fine man. Is he training to be a hunter as well" Ozpin asked while Itachi knew what he was trying to do as he probably already knew Sasuke was training already

"Yes he is, we're proud that our two sons are following their goals splendidly" Mikoto said as Ozpin nodded

"If you like we could talk about Sasuke's tuition, it's never to early too start you know" Ozpin asked with a smile as Mikoto thought about it

"Hm~ Sure, we have time to talk about it" Mikoto said as a gleam in her eyes shows that she was going to haggle the crap out of Ozpin

"I-I see" Ozpin said slightly unnerved by the look she was giving him "Why don't we head out of here to talk about the tuition while Ironwood talks to Itachi about some business involving his roll in the academy" Ozpin said guiding the two parents out while looking at Sasuke to tell him to come along but noticed the cold gaze he was getting from the two siblings that stated 'He's/I'm staying'

Ozpin nodded as he walked out the room with the parents leaving Ironwood, his guards, Sasuke, Itachi and Glynda holding her child by themselves. After hearing their footsteps disappear in the distance Ironwood turned to them with a serious look "I know for a fact you didn't believe anything Ozpin or I said is that correct" Ironwood asked

"Sasuke here is a better liar than you" Itachi said jerking his thumb at Sasuke who just simply let out a 'hn'

"I see. . What I wanted to talk to you about is your child" Ironwood said seriously as the siblings narrowed their eyes at him while Glynda looked concerned

"And what exactly is it that you need to talk about my child" Glynda asked warily

"You see we got some blood from your child to put into the records and while the doctors were doing that, they found something, something we never seen before" Ironwood explained as Sasuke gave Itachi a pointed look as Itachi looked away from his eyes as the two know what this is about

"And what exactly is this, something" Glynda asked as she subconsciously held the bundle in her arms tighter

"It's like aura but stronger, less refined but more powerful than anything we ever seen. We took sample of blood and used it to test the synchronicity with Dust and you know what happen. The results from the experiment were quadruple of those using normal aura means to use dust" Ironwood explained with glee that made the two siblings have to hold back or they would treat this man as if he was Orochimaru himself

"You want to take her so you could examine these capabilities to the fullest don't you" Itachi said with clenched teeth as his Sharingan wanted to flare to life to Amaterasu this bastard

"Of course, think of the possibilities that could come from this. A better chance for a more peaceful future, no more need for wars, no more Grimm-"

"A chance for you to hold the possibility of the greatest weapon before any of the other kingdoms can" Itachi nearly shouted at the man in rage as he cut into his annoying speech which made Ironwood scowl at him

"You're not getting my child, I won't let you have her" Glynda hissed at him as she held her child protectively

"Don't you understand what I'm doing, I'm trying to help better your child to use its gifts to the fullest, to help better mankind in achieving peace and-" Ironwood stopped when he felt something lay against his throat. He looked to see Itachi holding a kunai to his throat

"Shut the hell up, you pitiful greedy old man" Itachi hissed out at him

"I would have you court martialed for this" Ironwood said in a low voice at Itachi before realizing something, where are his guards. Ironwood turned only to see his men unconscious with Sasuke hovering over their bodies with a glare directed exactly at him

"I suggest you leave and never bother us again or we **WILL** do something that will end very badly, understand" Itachi hissed as he pulled his kunai away from his throat as Ironwood began walking away from them

"You made a terrible mistake today Uchiha, this power could kill the girl and-"

"Blah blah blah, why do the supposed bad guys like to talk so damn much" Sasuke said dryly as he picked up the soldiers and tossed them out the room into other soldiers that were waiting for the general outside

"Probably because they like the sound of their own voice" Itachi joked as Ironwood was steamed at their attitude while Itachi gave him a calm look "Look here general, I'll say this again in a way you'll understand. You come near my child and I'll kill you. Is that understandable" Itachi said in a cold spine chilling voice as his Sharingan tempted to flare as he was about to consider using it to send the bastard into **Izanami** to teach the bastard a lesson

"You may be the greatest huntsman in the world but you're still one man, remember that" Ironwood said as he walked out the door as Sasuke slammed it behind him

"What an ass" Sasuke said dryly as he calmed himself down before looking back at his brother and his wife "I suggest never inviting him over during Tsuki's birthday" Sasuke mused as Itachi shook his head at Sasuke's attempt to calm down the situation

"Itachi I'm worried" Glynda said rocking Tsuki back and forth who apparently fell asleep during the confrontation

"Everything is going to be alright, I'll make sure he never gets near her okay" Itachi said trying to reassure his wife

"But what he said is worrying me, what if this. . Thing she has could hurt her" Glynda said deeply worried as she was on the verge of tears

"Nothing is wrong because you know why" Itachi asked as Glynda up at him

"Why?" Glynda questioned as Itachi opened and closed his mouth

". . . Sasuke help me out here" Itachi asked as he turned to see his brother wasn't even in the room anymore as a piece of paper floated where he was standing towards. Itachi plucked the paper out of the air and read it out loud "Itachi, keep me out of this problem of yours. You caused it when you didn't listen to me about keeping it in your pants. Also I suggest telling her seeing as she has the right know about that 'Gift' Tsuki has. Love, Sasuke" Itachi read out plainly with his brow twitching with annoyance at the fact his brother ran off on him. For some reason this felt justified, probably from all the times he had to run of on him, Itachi mused

"Gift, how does he know this is a gift and why do you know Itachi" Glynda demanded of her husband who let out a tired sigh as he stared up at the ceiling

"I guess I'll tell you what this 'gift' truly is, and don't worry Tsuki will grow up just fine. Heck she probably will grow up a spectacular huntress like yourself" Itachi mused with a smile as he closed his eyes and lowered his head

"But what is this that she has" Glynda asked truly curious to what this gift her daughter has

Itachi with his eyes still closed looked at his wife as he opened his eyes to show her the blood red eyes of the Sharingan with three tomoes around his pupils. Glynda gasped when she saw his eyes as this was the first time she ever seen him with those eyes before "The gift she has is called chakra, just like aura it helps people fight and survive but chakra is more of a hands on approach than aura as it is mostly offensive then aura's defensive nature in protecting us" Itachi began explaining as Glynda calmed herself down and nodded as she wanted to know this "This chakra we have, me my brother and now Tsuki will take time to reign in and master. But don't worry chakra is quite easy to control, even a seven year old could do it" Itachi mused as Glynda looked at him with uncertainty

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked

"Well a child could learn how to use this ability quite easily by some training methods which revolves meditation, if they have the patience of course" Itachi stated as Glynda nodded "Now you're probably wondering about my eyes, these are called Sharingan. While using them they let me see the world slightly faster than a normal eye should perceive and let me act accordingly" Itachi said half lying about his eyes as the tomoe in his eyes spun around his pupil slightly before his eyes turned back to its original onyx eyes "I don't know if Tsuki will have it but if she does I will tell her never to use it unless it's an emergency" Itachi stated as Glynda looked concerned about that "It's just so she won't become exhausted and fall unconscious because this ability saps your chakra after continuous use" Itachi said as Glynda nodded as she contemplated about what she just heard while looking down at her child "Are you okay" Itachi asked sincerely

"It's just. . . A lot to take in, you and your brother have this great power that no one in the world ever knew about" Glynda mused with a soft chuckle "Not to mention my own child has this as well, makes me wonder if she would be happy in the future" Glynda asked softly as she planted a kiss on Tsuki's head

"Of course she will" Itachi said softly as he put his arm around Glynda's shoulder "We will raise her right so she can be happy with whatever she wants to be in the future" Itachi said as he leaned his head against Glynda's "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, it's just that I didn't want to scare you with the concept that I literally have power that people would fight over for" Itachi said

"It's alright, you had your doubts and you could've not told me anything if you didn't want to" Glynda said softly as Itachi rubbed her shoulder as he kissed her forehead softly before caressing his daughters sleeping face as the two stayed like that for awhile

". . . .Do you want anything, you must be hungry now" Itachi asked after a moment of silence

"Do you mind" Glynda asked as Itachi kissed her

"I don't, I'll be back in a little bit with your food" Itachi said as he slowly pulled himself away from her and walked out the room. As he closed the door he smiled "You know it was rude of you to leave like that you know" Itachi deadpanned as he turned to see Sasuke leaning against the wall next to the door

"Yes but if I didn't who knows who would've listen to your conversation" Sasuke retorted as Itachi nodded with gratitude before he started walking away "You know this will be difficult in the oncoming years, right?" Sasuke asked as Itachi stopped

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I'll just sit back and let them do what they damn want if my child is involved" Itachi said determinedly as Sasuke stared at him for a moment before smiling at his brother

"Just making sure you know what your dragging me into brother because I want to know what is about to happen before I dive deep into this dilemma" Sasuke said calmly as Itachi smiled at his brother knowing he has his back if he ever needs his help

"I just hope I don't have too drag you into this though" Itachi mumbled sadly to himself before walking off towards the cafeteria to get his wife something to eat while Sasuke kept watched for him as this child means more to them than they know, this child is a symbol that they can live a normal life and they will protect the child with their life if they have to

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you hated it just keep it to yourself.**

**I am still accepting OC's until I get to the first chapter where Sasuke heads to Beacon which from what I'm writing is going to be in three or so chapters which will take about two weeks or so, so those making an OC should send in their application before then.**

**That's it for today, please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back. Like I said in the previous chapter my inspiration is actually fading and I'm now run dry, that doesn't mean I won't continue it just means it will be awhile after each update. **

**Also the fact I'll be gone from this story for awhile, the reason is that I've been spending so much time on this story that I've been neglecting my other stories so until I update each story at least once, I'll be back in. . . Hold on a minute _*Counts stories, what to do, and scheduling*_ . . . .I'll be back sometime in the middle or late November to continue this story. I hope you can wait that long**

**Also I feel bad about this chapter because truthfully in my eyes it feels kinda like filler. I apologize if you hate that but it's still a good read so enjoy yourselves and if you hate it just keep it to yourself. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

"We're going on a vacation!" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she walked into the living room where her husband and son were at

". . . . .Huh?" Both Sasuke and Fugaku said with a tilt of their heads

"You know those lotteries that are one in a million, well I won!" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down

"That's great" Fugaku said getting up to hug his wife

"Yep, the three of us will have a great time at that Onsen resort **(Hot Spring)**, especially since Sasuke is on break now" Mikoto exclaimed happily as she didn't notice her husband froze and cracked a bit when she told him they were bringing Sasuke along

"I-I see, we'll have the greatest time together" Fugaku said with fake enthusiasm

"I know, I'm going to go pack. Ooh~ I can't wait" Mikoto squealed happily as she rushed to pack while Sasuke walked over to the man who was staring off in the distance

". . . . You were hoping this would be your honeymoon, didn't you" Sasuke said more as a statement than a question

"Yes" Fugaku said dropping his head down with a tired sigh as Sasuke pitifully pat his back

"Don't worry, I'll stay the hell away from you two during the entire trip" Sasuke said as Fugaku shot his head up at him with a smile

"Thank you" Fugaku said pulling his son into a hug who found this situation completely awkward. Sure he was hugged by his mother but that's normal, but now he's being hugged by his father who never really hugged him in his past life is really getting to him "Is this awkward for you as it is for me" Fugaku deadpanned as Sasuke nodded "Thought so" Fugaku said as he let go of his son "Now let's go pack" Fugaku said as the two of them nodded

* * *

The three of them left their home with the supervision of Itachi and Glynda who were okay with staying behind with three week old Tsuki. The ride towards the northern part of Atlas was quite peaceful as they exited the passenger airship and took a taxi towards the onsen resort.

As the cab pulled up towards the onsen Sasuke had a sense of nostalgia when he saw the distinct style of this building that reminded him of his old world very much. He and his family got out of the cab and made their way towards the entrance where he saw a woman standing up front. The woman had delicate make up that enhanced her magenta pink eyes, her hair pulled in a exotic bun with three needles holding it in place while wearing a dark green yukata with lighter green and pink flowers circling around body and wooden sandals** (If I get anything wrong, blame Google translate)**

"_Konnichiwa, sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni yorokobidesu_/**Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you**" The woman said in a language that confused Fugaku and Mikoto but Sasuke nearly had to force himself not to smile at the familiar language

"_Watashitachi o motsu tame ni arigatogaimashita_/**Thank you for having us**" Sasuke responded in the same language with a bow that surprised the woman

"Oh~, I didn't expect someone to know this language, and for that someone to be so young as well is most impressive" The woman said respectfully as Sasuke just 'hn' as he gestured to his parents who seem lost at what's happening "Ah right, I apologize. Welcome to the Lie family resort, we hope you have a wonderful time. I am Lie Jade, I will be your hostess for the duration of your visit" Jade explained with a bow as she then escorted them inside the building

Sasuke walked in as she saw that they needed to remove their shoes and hid a smile as this was like his old world. He took off his shinobi sandals that he always wear and walked on the wooden floor. After waiting for his family to do the same Jade led them to where they would be staying. Thankfully the room they were staying was quite large as it had two bedrooms behind two sliding doors with a small living area that they were standing in

"If you need anything just ask one of the employees, myself or even my son if you see him" Jade said as she bowed before leaving the room

"This is so nice" Mikoto said as she walked over to the large sliding door and opened it to show a large garden outside a patio "Wow" Mikoto said amazement at such a beautiful garden and small waterfall

Sasuke rolled his eyes with mirth at his parents awe at something like this and decided to give them some peace "I'll be going to the onsen now, I'll see you two later" Sasuke stated as he was already dressed in a guest yukata and walked out the room with the materials that were given to them to use at the hot spring

Sasuke left the room and down the hall towards the onsen where he saw three doors for, women, men, and mixed. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he saw the mixed as he completely ignored that perverts paradise as he went into the men's section

Sasuke walked in and saw the open air hot spring that actually looked naturally formed. Sasuke got up to the edge of the hot spring and got as he sighed in relief from the relaxing effects of the hot water. Sasuke opened his eyes as he watched the mist from the hot spring dance across the surface of the hot spring before noticing a figure on the other side and saw he wasn't alone. The mist move to show the figure more clearly to see a young man around his age with black hair with a single pink highlight on his head. Sasuke stared at the pink highlight thinking why any sensible man would put pink in their hair unless it's natural

"Let me guess, it's the pink isn't it" The man said as he opened his eyes to show vibrant magenta pink eyes

"A bit yes" Sasuke replied calmly

"My friend made me dye it" The man said with a sigh

". . . . .Girl" Sasuke asked

"Girl" The man responded as Sasuke nodded. The two remained on their side of the hot spring

". . . . . Lie Ren" The man named Ren said after a moment of silence

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke responded as Ren raised a brow at him when he said his names with honorifics

"A pleasure Sasuke" Ren said as Sasuke simply nodded

.

.

.

"This is awkward" Ren said after a moment of silence

"Agreed" Sasuke said as the two put on their yukatas and got out of the hot spring

"So I'm guessing you came here with your family" Ren asked politely with his arms in his sleeves as the two walked out of the hot springs together and down a random hall

"Yes my mother apparently won a vacation to your resort" Sasuke said as he remembered the owner's last name was Lie as well

"Huh, didn't think someone would take the time to actually fill out that application to win" Ren said calmly with a shrug as Sasuke just 'hn'

The two continued to walk down the hall in silence as Sasuke noticed he didn't hear Ren's footsteps ". . . . You can't hear it either can you" Sasuke said more as a statement because Ren chuckled as acknowledgement

"Indeed I can't. Tell me, are you well acquainted to hand to hand combat" Ren asked as Sasuke began to grin

"Of course, you" Sasuke said as this trip may not be boring after all

"Of course, I've been meaning to test my training in hand to hand but the only other person that could take a hit is that friend of mine but she is more of a heavy hitter whos style is more destructive than refined" Ren explained as Sasuke nodded

"I have the same problem back home, it's good practice against people who can cause damage but I rather fight against those with actual fighting technique than brute force" Sasuke said thinking about Yang constantly destroying everything in his path to get him during their traing

"I see, how about a match, to see who's skill in hand to hand is better" Ren asked as Sasuke started grinning himself

"Deal" Sasuke said as Ren nodded

"Behind the onsen is a small plateau where the top of it is flat enough to fight on, if you climb it you'll find a training area. We'll meet there after lunch, until then" Ren said with a slight bow before turning towards a different hallway

"_Sonogo mā,-go de anata o sanshō shite kudasai_/**Well then, see you later**" Sasuke said as he walked down the hall towards lunch area as Ren stopped to stare at Sasuke

". . . Interesting" Ren said quietly before continuing down the hall

* * *

After lunch Sasuke went to his room and put on his regular clothing of a high collared black short sleeved shirt with his symbol on his back, black pants with a red line running up both sides of his legs, and black shinobi sandals

Sasuke walked out to the back of the onsen and saw the short plateau. Sasuke calmly walked over to the edge of the plateau and began scaling the rocky side of it by running up the side of it. Sasuke pulled himself over and saw Ren wearing what he guess was his usual outfit while meditating. He wore a collared dark green diagonal buttoned tail coat with black and gold trimming with pink cuffs. He also wore a light tan pants, and black tai chi shoes

"You do realize that there was a stairway on the side right?" Ren said as he pointed towards the left where Sasuke saw a stairway down and shrugged. Ren leaned back in his mediation position before kicking himself upright as he walked over to Sasuke "You don't know how much I need to thank you for fighting me. I really need to test my skill on those with actual hand to hand capabilities if I ever want to be a hunter" Ren said as Sasuke blinked

"You're becoming a hunter as well huh" Sasuke said with a slight smirk "This is going to be interesting" Sasuke said as he got into a standard Taijutsu stance of one arm behind his back while the other was straight out to the opponent as his body

Ren got into his own stance with him standing sideways with both hands leveled with his head as one hand was next to his head while the other was outstretched "No aura, no semblance, just skill and speed" Ren announced as Sasuke nodded

The two stood in their position as they waited for a signal from one another to move. They waited until they heard the tree branches rustle as a flock of birds flew into the air as the two charged at each other. Ren slid to a stop as he shot a jab at Sasuke who ducked as he did a 180 degree high kick which Ren step back from. Sasuke quickly followed by a sweeping kick which Ren dodged but didn't follow Sasuke's movements as Sasuke used the momentum of the kick to keep going as he continued with a hihg spin kick that Ren barely had time to block

Ren flew back but landed on his feet as he ducked a kick from Sasuke and rebutted with an elbow strike that Sasuke grabbed in his hand only for Ren to use him as leverage to pull himself up and kick him in the face. Ren jumped back several times, panting slightly as he put up his stance once more while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke who's head was tilted to the side from the kick slowly put himself straight with a smile "Alright, this getting fun" Sasuke said as he spit some blood onto the ground

Ren put a small smile on his face as he had to admit, fighting someone with actual skill and technique is quite fun, not like Nora's constant shoot, smash routine. Ren bounced on the balls of his feet before rushing Sasuke who sent a straight at him as he pushed out of the way with a quick smack of his hand as he sent a punch of his own at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his fist out of the way as he grabbed his arm to hold him still as he kicked Ren's side before pulling on his arm to knee his gut

Ren flinched before bringing his head down onto Sasuke's causing the onyx eyed man to stagger back from the unexpected attack. Ren quickly jumped up and tried to spin kick Sasuke but only for Sasuke to block with his forearm and then grab his leg. Sasuke spun around as he threw Ren to the ground who rolled around the ground for a bit before he pushed himself back up

The two stared at each other as neither made a move ". . . . You're holding back aren't you" Ren guessed as Sasuke relaxed a bit

"Yep, been holding back my strength. I noticed you may not be that strong but I kept sensing your aura flare but you held it down, I'm guessing you're quite proficient fighting without aura enhancement" Sasuke asked as Ren nodded "Alright then, how about this" Sasuke stomping his foot into the ground as it caused some cracks "No holding back anymore" Sasuke said above a whisper as he kicked himself forward with all his strength, nearly catching Ren off guard as he delivered roundhouse kick

Ren still slightly off guard quickly pulled up his forearm covered in his aura to block the attack as his eyes widen slightly from the immense pressure Sasuke's kick gave him, if he knew better that if he didn't use aura his arm would've been broken with that kick. Ren pushed his kick back and striked with an aura punch. Sasuke used both hands to catch the fist as he felt a shockwave go through his body

Sasuke quickly pushed Ren's fist back sending him slightly off balance as he punched Ren in the face who immediately covered his body in aura. Ren responded by punching Sasuke in the stomach who held his ground to punch Ren in the side of his ribs. Soon the the fight to prove skill came to a fight who can last who's blows longer as the two kept punching and kicking each other in a rapid progression that anyone walking by would see two figures moving around fast in a blur

The two kept hitting each other as bruises started appearing on their faces and exposed skin. It was until Sasuke eyes turned red from his Sharingan activating from the constant pain that it threw Ren off from surprise of Sasuke's eyes changing color. Sasuke struck the ground as he swung one strong swing right into Ren's face which seemed to sink into itself for second before Ren's body was sent flying into the ground with a heavy thump

Sasuke was panting as his face was covered in bruises as blood dripped from his face. Sasuke grabbed his broken nose that happened during the rapid bout and snapped it back in place "I have to admit" Sasuke said while walking over to a groaning Ren "That was actually fun" Sasuke said as Ren scoffed with a smile of his owned as he grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand to pull him up

"It was nice to see how proficient I am against someone better in fighting" Ren said with a groaned as he snapped his own broken nose back in place

"Yea, that was nice" Sasuke said as he poked his sides "Think you cracked a few of my ribs" Sasuke said touching his now tender side

"Yeah, but you did the same as well" Ren said rubbing his sides before the two let out a quiet chuckle

"REEEEEEEN" A voice screamed out as the two looked to see who it was only for Sasuke to be grabbed by his shoulders and be tossed aside like a ragdoll "Ren are you okay, what happened!" A girl with a chirpy voice with orange hair while wearing a white outfit with pink highlights exclaimed towards the boy in question who just looked to the side to see Sasuke face first on the ground

"I'm fine Nora, I just had a little sparring match that turned violent. You okay Sasuke" Ren shouted towards Sasuke who pushed himself back upright in a swift motion

"Yea, not the first time I was tossed around like a ragdoll" Sasuke said as he remembered Yang once threw him through a window during a training accident. She still apologizes every time he brings up that incident. Sasuke walked back to the two as he put his hands in his pockets "I'm guessing this is your friend that you talked about" Sasuke guessed

"You talked about me" Nora said happily with a smile as Ren choked a bit when she said that

"Well, I mean, it just, I told him about my friend and that's it" Ren stuttered while Sasuke smothered his laughter at the magenta eyed boy

"Oh. . . Okay~" Nora said sing song like before turning to Sasuke "Nice to meet ya, I'm Nora Valkyrie. I'm Ren's best friend, we been together for soo~ long. Well not together together but together because that would be weird, because we're good friends that love each other very much, not love love but like friendship love" Nora said quickly without taking a breath as Sasuke just blinked for second before looking over to Ren who seemed stoic about this

"You learn to live with it" Ren said with a shrug

"So watcha fighting Ren for" Nora asked with underlining tone that she will hurt him if he doesn't answer

"I was sparring with him because he asked to test his skills against someone who is proficient in hand to hand" Sasuke told her

"Oh, why didn't you ask me" Nora said turning to Ren with out a pout "I could've helped you" Nora slightly whined as Ren sighed

"I wanted to have a fight that doesn't end up with me running from you when you start throwing boulders for fun" Ren said dryly as Nora thought about it for minute

"Oh. . . Okay~" Nora said happily either completely ignoring Ren's subtext about not wanting to be hit by boulders or brushing it off happily

_'She's like over-hyperactive female version of Naruto that doesn't know when to shut up. . . . . So basically a female version of Naruto'_ Sasuke thought wryly as Nora poked Ren's nose and went 'boop'

Sasuke shook his head at them before walking off "Leaving already?" Ren asked as Sasuke waved him off

"It's getting late, I'm sore, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" Sasuke stated blandly as he just walked off the cliff ignoring the perfectly usable staircase

". . . Well this is going to be an interesting weekend" Ren said before falling face first on the ground from aura exhaustion

* * *

"Ah~ when was the last time we ever relaxed like that" Mikoto said walking back from the hot spring with her husband

"Not since our last honeymoon six years ago" Fugaku said with a faraway gaze

"You know it's weird, I feel like we're forgetting something?" Mikoto said putting her finger up to her lip

"Really? What did we forget?" Fugaku asked as they neared their room

"I don't know, I just feel like we're forgetting someone" Mikoto said as she opened the door to their room. When they entered the room they were introduced to the sight of their son tying bandages around his chest "Oh my god Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed as Sasuke stopped in the middle of bandaging himself up to look at his mother

"Ah, hello mother, father. Did you enjoy yourselves" Sasuke asked completely calm while they stared at the bloody bruises that weren't hidden from the bandages

"What happened" Mikoto nearly exclaimed as she rushed over to Sasuke as she grabbed his body to check over all the wounds

"I was just training with someone. Nothing to worry about" Sasuke said slightly uncomfortable at his mother's worry

"Nothing to worry about" Mikoto said repeating what her son said "You're covered in bruises, how am I not supposed to worry!" Mikoto exclaimed hysterically

"Mother the worst I could have is a few cracked ribs, nothing to-"

"Cracked ribs!" Mikoto shouted as Sasuke flinched from her outburst

"Mother please, my aura is already healing my ribs and they'll be fine in the morning but a little sore. There is nothing to worry about" Sasuke said trying to calm his mother who is about ready to hyperventilate "So just take a deep breath and relax, I'll be fine tomorrow" Sasuke said as Mikoto did as her son said to do and calmed herself. After a few moments as Mikoto's breath steadied her husband put his hand down on her shoulder

"You calmed down" Fugaku asked his wife

"Yea, I just keep forgetting Sasuke isn't my little boy anymore" Mikoto said softly as Sasuke's eyes soften when he looked at his mother. Before the two parents could react Sasuke pulled her into a hug "Sasuke" Mikoto said softly as she hugged her son back

"I'm sorry I made you worry mother, but remember no matter how much time passes I will always be your son" Sasuke said softly before pulling as his mother wiped away the tears that threatening to fall down "You alright" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine now" Mikoto said with a little sniffle "Just that I'm happy that I have such a wonderful family" Mikoto said pulling Fugaku down so she could hug him and Sasuke "I love you both so much. It's a shame Itachi isn't here to share this moment with us" Mikoto said softly as Fugaku hugged back as Sasuke slowly hugged back as well

"I know, I love you too" Sasuke said softly as he was about to cry himself as these small moments in his new life gave him happiness to know he has the life that he could only dream for in his past life "Come on, we still have a few days to enjoy ourselves so lets stop moping on the floor already" Sasuke said jokingly as Mikoto nodded as she let go of the two of them

"You're right, tomorrow we're spending the day as a family" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku smiled while planting a kiss on her forehead

"Yeah, but first lets go to sleep and tomorrow we'll spend the day as a family" Fugaku said softly as his wife nodded as she got up and two went to their room before saying goodnight to Sasuke who chuckled. Sasuke took a moment to relax before he got up and went to his room to sleep.

The next few days were spent with the family spending time together by going down into the city where they found various activities they could do together. Some of which were very reluctant from Sasuke's perception but he did it just to be with his family. Though times when he wasn't with his family he was meditating with Ren while Nora talked endlessly about some dream that Ren corrects some parts ever so often

When it was time to head home the three of them were packed up and stood outside the hot springs with Jade, Ren, and Nora standing outside with them

"Thank you for the great hospitality these last few days" Mikoto said happily as Fugaku agreed

"I thank you for your generosity, I hope you come to visit again soon" Jade said with a bow along with Ren while Nora waved goodbye

"Remember Sasuke, you still owe me a fight" Nora said determinedly as Sasuke sighed as he remembered that she challenged him to a fight but told her when she becomes a hunter he'll fight her but now he just wants to relax while at the hot springs

"Yea, yea" Sasuke said waving her off while eliciting a chuckle from the others "Oi Ren, next time we meet try and at least be able to stand after a beating" Sasuke joked as he learned that after he left Ren fainted and Nora had to carry him down to his room to patch him up

"Hey" Ren shouted embarrassed

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make him carry a bunch of stuff to get him stronger" Nora added happily much to Ren's displeasure

Sasuke shook his head at them before turning around waving goodbye "_Ja Ne_/**See you later**" Sasuke said as Ren cracked a smile as he waved goodbye

"It seems you made good friends while you were here Sasuke" Fugaku said as they got into the cab that was waiting for them

"Hn, guess so" Sasuke said as a small smile made its way onto his face "Guess so" Sasuke repeated softly as he now understood why Naruto was so happy when he made friends, being alone you may make you toughen up but with friends you have something to truly fight for and that is what makes you powerful. Sasuke smiled as he looked down the road wondering what is going to happen next in his life

* * *

**Well there it is, still feels wrong but if you all enjoyed the chapter then I guess I could ignore that feeling. Also this is one of the few times I will ever put Japanese in the story as I just felt what would happen if I put something in Japanese *Shrugs*.**

**Well enough of that, OC's are still open for submission so be sure to send yours in. Now if you please leave a comment, review, or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	9. Chapter 9

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me. **

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I had a somewhat busy week which I won't go into details with. So to apologize I give you the longest chapter to date as a sign of goodwill that I care for this story still.****  
**

**Now before we begin I would like to say one thing**

**I have brought someone back from the dead. Now before you people say 'you can't do that' remember this is my story. Plus I feel this character needs this with all he's done and no it's not Neji.**

**Also Itachi takes point in this chapter because of obvious reasons. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the story**

* * *

It was a month after Tsukihime, or Tsuki as most people called her, was born. Glynda is currently at home as she was on her maternity leave to take care of Tsuki while Itachi continued to work at Beacon.

Itachi was teaching his class as per usual until someone knocked on the door "Come in" Itachi said as the door opened as Ozpin came in with one of the Councilman of Vacuo walking towards him "May I ask what is going on" Itachi asked with a fake smile while he held a kunai behind his back in case something goes wrong

"We wish to discuss with you about something that came to importance just awhile ago" The Councilman asked sternly as Itachi eyed them before turning to his class

"You're dismissed, I expect a page essay about what we talked about on my desk next week" Itachi said as some of his students groaned at the prospect of homework which made him chuckle. As soon as the last student left Ozpin closed the door behind them and locked it. Itachi just narrowed his eyes at them as he was ready to slit their throats if they planned anything

"This conversation doesn't leave this room, understand" The Councilman asked sternly as Itachi nodded in response

"As you know Itachi, mankind has never made a civilization outside of the kingdoms due to the Grimm presence outside as they have no natural defenses whatsoever to defend themselves from the continuous onslaught of Grimm" Ozpin stated as Itachi nodded as he wondered where this conversation was going "But on a island we deemed inhabitable in the northwest of Vale we found a small kingdom making a living there" Ozpin said severely as Itachi's eyes widen at that information

"Are you sure about that, it isn't one of the other kingdoms trying to set up land there" Itachi asked for confirmation

"No, none of the kingdoms allowed this action and when soldiers have gone to investigate, they found an entire city encircled by a giant wall as several soldiers were on top of that wall providing defense to city. When the soldiers returned they informed us that this city of theirs has been standing for _Five Years_" The Councilman said with utmost emphasis at what he was saying

"How did we never know about this" Itachi asked as the prospect of an entire small but up and coming kingdom that was thriving by itself under their noses is nothing to scoff about

"Mostly due to our our flight paths that we use never go into that airspace from fear of flying Grimm tearing the airships to shreds in that specific region" Ozpin stated as he took a sip of his mug "It was only due to an approaching storm that a pilot had to change his course and saw the kingdom as he flew overhead as he reported to his superior about it" Ozpin clarified

"But what is odd is nonexistent amount of Grimm in the area. When our soldiers asked that they all laughed saying they drove them out of the island" Councilman said gravely as Itachi had to admit, he didn't think anyone, well anyone without chakra, could do something like driving Grimm away as if it was not normal. The only way something like that is possible is if he reveals his Sharingan to the world and Amaterasu's everything in his path. But the second that happens he would become a weapon to this political bastards and possibly jeopardize Tsuki's life as a normal child and he would never want that.

"No one has been able to do that and yet they act like it was completely normal. We wish to make an agreement with their diplomats about having them join the alliance between the kingdoms" Ozpin said as Itachi looked at him blankly

"And let me guess, this is where I come in" Itachi asked dryly as Ozpin nodded

"Yes you will be one of the ambassadors guards to make sure the meeting goes smoothly" Ozpin told Itachi as he just let out a sigh

"How long will this take" Itachi asked dryly as he rather be home with his wife and newborn daughter then deal with this

"At most delegations will last a few days, a week a most" Ozpin assured him as Itachi sighed as might as well deal with this as he is the only competent Hunter in this academy, excluding Peter or Bartholomew when they are actually acting serious that is.

"Alright fine, who is the leader of this kingdom anyways" Itachi asked as he might as well get prepared for this

"That's the other thing about this" Ozpin said slowly as Itachi raised a brow "When given a description of who the leader is and then a name, it just came to us as a surprise" Ozpin said as Itachi was now curious

"Why is it such a surprise, is it someone you know?" Itachi asked as Ozpin shook his head as he answered Itachi who went wide eyed at the name

"No, the man's name is-"

* * *

Itachi was on a bullhead heading towards the new found kingdom called Kizuro. He wore what was a replica of his old Anbu outfit, minus the headband or mask. The area they were traveling in was a well lush land that was supposedly rampant with various amounts of high risk Grimm species roaming the plains.

Itachi already said goodbye to his wife and daughter as he promised to be back as soon as he can. He also told Sasuke about what he is doing and Sasuke who was eating at the moment choked on his food when he revealed who was the leader of the Kingdom was. Sasuke told him to be wary as it may not be the man he used to know.

The Bullhead soon approached the kingdom of Kizuro as Itachi had to admit the place looked tranquil. The entire city was surrounded by a crescent moon shaped lake that was also surrounded by a vast forest. The city wasn't something to scoff at as it was nearly the same size as Vale with the main building in the center.

When the Bullhead landed outside the city they were met with an armed group. Itachi walked out of the Bullhead with two other Hunters that he hasn't gotten the time to learn their names as four diplomats came out after them.

A man soon approached them as wearing a crimson red military trench coat with golden buttons, a pair of red army pants with its knee guards golden as well, his army boots was a pitch black while the toe end was metal plated gold. He had pulled back bright red hair that spiked out downward at the back of his head and a single strand of hair in front of his face. His eyes was also gold colored with it filled with an equal amount of mirth and seriousness that shouldn't be possible with those eyes that shown he's been through rough times.

"Welcome to Kizuro. My name is Jeremiah Chìhóng Kinzoku, you may call me Jeremiah and it's a pleasure to have you all come to our little kingdom" Jeremiah said politely with a small bow

"The pleasure is ours, I'm sure that these talks could go well" A female ambassador said as Jeremiah nodded

"Of course, we live for the peace of our kind. Now if you follow me I'll take you to-" Jeremiah stopped talking when he looked directly at Itachi

"Yes is there something the matter?" Itachi asked at the questioning gaze

"It's nothing, it's just you look oddly similar to our leader, especially with your eyes" Jeremiah said offhandedly as Itachi's eyebrow twitched as this just proves more to his speculation that this is the him

"I see" Itachi said slowly as the guards began to lead them through the city towards the main building.

During this time Itachi looked around and saw something he didn't expect to see in any of the kingdoms. Faunus and humans, working and playing together. Itachi watched as the adults interact pleasantly, working together while the children played together. It's as if these people never faced the stereotypical attitudes of the outside world

"Damn faunus are everywhere" an ambassador of Mistral said spitefully before flinching when he met the guards stern gaze at him as if goading him on to continue to face the consequences. The man was smart enough to keep quiet as the guards stared back ahead when he didn't continue.

They kept on walking until they arrived to the main building as a man walked out. The man had short unkempt and spiky black hair. He wore a high collar black short sleeve shirt, a leather shoulder harness to hold the Tantō blade on his back, plain black pants with bandages around the bottom of his leg and standard black shinobi sandals. The man had a smile on his face as his onyx black eyes held a stern outlook but beneath it a mischievous gleam

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Shisui Uchiha, I hope you stay is hospitable" Shisui announced politely as he stared at each of them until stopping his gaze at Itachi. Itachi stared back as his lips quivered into a smile as he held back tears that Shisui noticed "It can't be" Shisui said softly as he pointed his shaking hand at Itachi

"What isn't impossible, my dear friend" Itachi announced shocking the people around him

"I don't believe it, Itachi is that you?!" Shisui exclaimed as he smiled brightly

"Hello my friend, it's good to see you again" Itachi said and not a moment later Shisui pulled his old friend into a hug

"I can't believe it's actually you" Shisui said holding onto Itachi tightly as Itachi returned the hug before noticing Shisui wasn't planning on letting go of him soon

"I can't believe you still know how to make a situation awkward" Itachi grumbled as he stared blankly at the others who didn't know what to say at this situation or even knew what was going on

"Did you just try to make a funny" Shisui asked for clarification

"Did you really just say funny while having a straight face" Itachi asked dryly with a smirk

". . . . .YOU FINALLY GREW A SENSE OF HUMOR!" Shisui barked out with laughter as he lifted his cousin up while still hugging him or in Itachi's point of view, strangling him

"Yes, we can celebrate this later, I can't, really, breathe" Itachi strained out as Shisui let him go

"Sorry" Shisui said while scratching the back of his head while Itachi took in a few deep breaths

"I'm sure we can discuss this later as you deal with the ambassadors here" Itachi said pointing to the four kingdom ambassadors

"Nope, I'll just get delegates to do that for me. Jeremiah! Go get the delegates for them to deal with this matter, chop chop" Shisui said towards the red head

"But sir you specifically said that you would-"

"That was then and this now" Shisui said cutting Jeremiah off as he casually waved him off

"But-"

"So what do you want to get to eat" Shisui asked Itachi as Jeremiah sputtered out nonsense before dropping his head

"I don't even know why I try" Jeremiah grumbled as he left to get the delegates

". . . . . How exactly did you even become leader" Itachi asked dryly at his leadership as the two walked away from the ambassadors who have not the faintest clue to what just happened

"They voted I become leader, I think it was because I helped get rid of the Grimm or everyone just loves me" Shisui said with a smile as Itachi slowly face palmed before beginning to chuckle as a smile crept onto his face

"Never change, you damn irresponsible idiot" Itachi said while shaking his head at his old friend

"That's mean, I've changed" Shisui said with a pout as Itachi scoffed

"Hardly, you still act you were when we were kids. I still remember the time I was 10 and you were 14 when you-" Itachi said as they began walking away from the group

"Don't you dare start that story Itachi" Shisui threatened

"I still don't understand how you fell into the woman's bath at the hot springs when we were trying to catch a cat. It didn't help you were only wearing boxers as that cat was oddly strong for it's size as it dragged you through several bushes that ripped your clothes to nothing" Itachi continued, undaunted from Shisui's threat

"That cat was a demon I'm telling you!" Shisui exclaimed as several cat faunus stopped what they were doing to stare at their leader "I meant a cat-cat not faunus" Shisui clarified as the faunus raised a brow before shrugging at their leader as they went back to what they were doing. Shisui shook his head as Itachi stared back at the faunus and noticed as they were passing by some people they always greeted Shisui

"They treat you well here" Itachi pointed out

"Well I am their leader after all, plus I treat them all like family" Shisui said as several kids came up to him

"Shi-Shi, want to play with us" A girl probably the age of 5 asked Shisui who knelt down to her level

"Sorry but I can't right now, I'm going to have with an old friend here" Shisui said pointing to Itachi who smiled and waved at the girl

"Aw~ but we wanted to play with big bro" A boy asked as Shisui ruffled his hair

"Next time little man I promise" Shisui said as they all nodded before going off to play

"You fit right in here" Itachi said happy for his friend to find a true home with no blood shed or threat of a coup happening

"Yea I love it here and it's people. To think I started this place out of nothing in just short five years" Shisui stated as Itachi decided how this was possible

"Tell me Shisui" Itachi asked as they continued walking "How is it, that this place is so bustling with life even though you say it started five years ago. A kingdom can't build itself up from nothing like that" Itachi pointed out as Shisui chuckled

"Actually, we weren't really a kingdom since I declared that five years ago. Before that I had found several starving families, orphan children and discharged veterans out on the streets with no one to help them. I felt bad for them that I couldn't leave them be, so each time I met a family, an orphaned kid, or discharged veteran with nothing but a bottle of scotch I would take give them money, food or help them back onto their feet. Sure life could be hard but I try my best to help them and I don't turn anyone away no matter how unsavory or unruly they are" Shisui said emphasizing the last part as they stopped in front of the doorway of an open bar

"Oh screw you Shisui" A loud obnoxious voice called from the bar while the others occupants laughed

"I tell it how it is people you should know that by now" Shisui called out

"Yea, Yea, Thanks again for getting that mechanic to repair my prosthetic leg by the way" The man called out as he stomped said prosthetic on the floor

"Anytime" Shisui said waving goodbye as they continued walking

"That's quite generous of you Shisui" Itachi said looking back at the bar before looking back at his friend

"Of course, since I began helping people most of them actually wanted to come with me on my travels around Remnant. I protected them as much as I could outside and inside the kingdoms. Either from Grimm attack or racial stereotype against my faunus friends. But even though I was able to protect them my group it was getting to big and the old veterans that joined us were having trouble trying to protect everyone. So in the end I decided to finally find a place for them all to call home. A good year later I found this little uninhibited island and decided to make a home for my friends. Surprisingly enough when I finished driving out the Grimm from the area all my friends came to help build and I don't mean the ones that followed me around, I mean everyone person I helped in my travels that heard from one friend to another that told them what was happening that they decided to pack up and come help build this place. I kept telling them it was unnecessary for them to help but they didn't take no for an answer and said it was to thank me for everything I done. Soon as we finished building the place they nominated me their leader and I couldn't say no as they all voted for me and from there, here we are" Shisui chuckled at the end of story as Itachi was in awe at the life his friend lived and it suited him perfectly, he was always the type of person to hold family to his heart whether they be in blood or friendship.

"Wait" Itachi said when a thought came to mind "Do you still have" Itachi said pointing at his eyes

"Yes, thankfully I was born with them instead of having to kill someone to unlock it" Shisui said thankfully not having to kill a friend to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan

"That's good, I was glad myself when I realized I still have it. I didn't want to go through that again" Itachi said solemnly as he still remembers how he ended the man next to him

"It's alright Itachi, you did it for good intentions so I have no problems with that. Besides, that was the past and this is now" Shisui said happily as Itachi had to smile at his friend's joyful attitude "Now, you still haven't said what you want to eat" Shisui reminded him

"I guess we could always go for some dango if you have any vendors who could make them" Itachi said with a grin

"I should've guessed that what you wanted" Shisui said trying not to laugh as he took his friend to sweet vendor. After making short talk with the owner of the vendor cart Shisui took the dango and sat down at a bench where Itachi was waiting for him patiently

"So now that we talked about how I made this place, how have you been Itachi" Shisui asked as he handed the dango to him

"I've been fine, I've became the youngest initiate to enter a hunter program in at the age of 12" Itachi explained as Shisui was about to eat a dango but stopped to stare at Itachi with a blank look

". . . . Why am I not surprised that you became the youngest Hunter in existence" Shisui said dryly as Itachi let out a soft chuckle

"Now, Now Shisui just because I'm younger than you by a good couple of years doesn't mean anything" Itachi said with a shit eating smile

". . . . I hate you sometimes" Shisui said in a monotone voice

Itachi waved him off as he continued his "I'm sure you heard about talks about the Akatsuki around" Itachi said as Shisui scoffed

"I should've guessed you were the reason they started up out of nowhere" Shisui said dryly as he ate his dango

"Well technically it's just me and Sasuke at the moment" Itachi said taking a bite out of his dango while Shisui was oddly silent. Itachi soon noticed the silence and stopped eating to look at his friend "What?" Itachi asked

". . . . So Sasuke didn't make it in the end" Shisui said solemnly as he knew that they died to get here

"Yes, but he's happy here. He made friends. . . Well two friends and that's about it" Itachi said as he sighed internally at the fact Sasuke is very antisocial. It was only because Yang's upbeat attitude blocked Sasuke's negativity that they became friends as well as Ruby being her sister gave her entitlement of being his friend too.

"Well at least he's happy" Shisui muttered as he ate a dango

"Yes he is, same as my parents" Itachi said as Shisui looked at Itachi

"They came here as well" Shisui asked astonished that Itachi's family was reincarnated here

"Well yes and no" Itachi said as Shisui looked at him quizzically "They were reincarnated by looks alone, they don't have their memories nor their abilities" Itachi said as Shisui let out a 'hn'

"Anything else happened" Shisui asked

"Well I was given a position as the tactician professor in Beacon" Itachi said

"That's nice" Shisui said as he began eating his second dango

"I've also gotten married" Itachi stated happily as Shisui nodded

"That's nice" Shisui said as they ate their dango in silence. Shisui was eating his third dango as he stopped when the information he just got truly came to him "YOU GOT MARRIED!" Shisui shouted in complete shock as several occupants around them stopped what they were doing to stare at their leader "When did this happen" Shisui stressed out his words with the underlining phrase _'why didn't you invite me'_

"Well it was just over a year ago" Itachi waved off as his underlining mean said _'How should have I known you were alive'_

"What else has happened" Shisui asked as he ran his fingers through his messy locks

"Well my daughter Tsuki was born just a few weeks ago" Itachi said happily as he smiled at the remembering his newborn daughter's cute face

.

.

"Wait, repeat that. Did you just say you had a kid" Shisui said slowly with utter disbelief at what Itachi was saying

"Yes, want to see a picture" Itachi asked as he pulled out his scroll as Shisui nodded vigorously. Itachi opened up his scroll and put on the screen his daughter with his wife holding her when she arrived "Here's the picture of my wife holding little Tsuki was born" Itachi said happily as Shisui stared at the picture with a blank face "Shisui?" Itachi asked after awhile of silence as he noticed Shisui was shaking "You okay?" Itachi asked as Shisui slowly put his hands on Itachi's shoulder with his head lowered "Okay what the hell are you doing" Itachi asked dryly

"Why can't I have your life" Shisui said lifting his head up to show he was crying river of tears from his eyes

"I don't know, just let go of me" Itachi said trying to push his old friend off of him

"Tell me your secrets!" Shisui exclaimed as everyone around the two started laughing at the foolishness of their leader and relative "Why can't I get a incredibly hot girl like you" Shisui asked as Itachi noticed a woman wearing a full black suit who was holding a steaming cup of coffee. She had long dark auburn hair that reached near her waist, with a bang covering her left side of her face and dark golden eyes

Itachi watched as she took the cap off the coffee cup she was holding and watched as she poured it on top of Shisui

"HOT!" Shisui shouted in pain as he moved away from the woman "What was that for Amber" Shisui complained as Amber just glared at him harshly

"You promised you deal with the ambassadors by yourself to prove that you are competent enough to lead this country and told us to take the day off. And what did you do" Amber asked harshly

"I didn't deal with the ambassadors and make the talks like I promised" Shisui muttered as he tried to look away from Amber's heated gaze

"That's right, this is the first true break I had in a year without interruptions and what did you do" Amber hissed out as her hair started to flow upward with her dark golden aura flaring around her

"Sorry" Shisui said cowering from her heated glare as Itachi got up from the bench and took a step back away from them. He knew about the one rule all knows when dealing with women and that is 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'

"Sorry, SORRY!" Amber shouted as Shisui curled up in a ball as she loomed over him. She was going to continue yelling until she stopped put her hand against her face and took a deep breath "Really Shisui, why do you always do stuff like this" Amber said with a tired gaze in her eyes

"Well it's just something important came up that's all" Shisui said meekly as Amber turned to Itachi who was eating the last dango before noticing her gaze at him and waved at her with his free hand

"And this is" Amber asked tiredly

"This is one of my only living relatives, Itachi meet my personal assistant Amber" Shisui said as Amber's eyes widened when he said relatives

"I thought you said you had no living relatives" Amber asked

"Well that's what I thought but apparently Itachi here proved that wrong" Shisui said happily as Itachi rolled his eyes

"I known this idiot for a long time but due to an unplanned incident our families was separated and I never saw him till now. I actually believed he was dead until I learned he was the leader of this kingdom" Itachi lied professionally as he can as he never met his cousin since his last life until today "Though how you all decided to make him the leader is still a mystery to me" Itachi said bluntly

"Hey!" Shisui exclaimed

"My thoughts exactly" Amber agreed

"That's mean!" Shisui exclaimed

"Shut it Shisui, you're lucky I was able to smooth things over with the ambassadors or I swear I would kick your ass" Amber said angrily

"Right, right I'm sorry" Shisui said softly as Amber let out a huff

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to deal with you" Amber said shaking her head while Shisui just smiled

"Because I'm your friend" Shisui pointed out as Amber let out a small laugh

"You damn idiot" Amber said as they enjoyed the peace and silence while Itachi on the side wasn't sure if he wanted to interject or just leave because this was kinda getting awkward

Itachi decided to do the former as he let out a cough to get their attention. Shisui looked back at Itachi calmly while Amber looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks "If you two are done I would like to ask Shisui something in private" Itachi asked as Amber stared at him for a bit before letting out a huff

"Alright, Shisui tomorrow you're going to do your paperwork and I won't take no for an answer" Amber said with her hands on her hip

"Fine I'll do them" Shisui grumbled dryly

"Alright then I'll be going, Itachi was it" Amber asked as Itachi nodded "You'll be staying at the _Hi no Ishi_ hotel with the others" Amber told them as she gave him the directions of the hotel before leaving

". . . . Will of fire, huh" Itachi asked Shisui as he let out a meek chuckle at the name of the hotel

"Well I do still believe in that phrase" Shisui said scratching his cheek

"True you were always a strong believer of trusting in one another in a family kind of bond" Itachi said patting his friends back

"So what is it you wanted to talk about" Shisui asked

"Nothing, I just felt it was awkward and I wanted to spend time with you some more seeing as it's barely into the late afternoon. That and I felt it would better then wait until you two finished that conversation where you probably say something that would get her mad and attack you" Itachi said with a shrug as Shisui just stared at him with a blank look

". . . . Have I ever told you how much I love you" Shisui said pulling Itachi into another hug as he desperately tried to pull his cousin off him

"Yes you told me now get off" Itachi said still trying to pry his cousin off him _'Ugh, maybe I should've brought Sasuke along to deal with this. I wonder what he's doing now'_ Itachi thought dryly

* * *

**(Note this part isn't necessary I just felt we needed a bit of Sasuke for the chapter)**

Yang let out a sigh "Sasuke" Yang said tiredly after a moment of silence

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"How did this happen again?" Yang asked as the scene panned out to show she was sitting on a bench in a prison cell while Sasuke was on the other side of the bars

"Well you decided to try alcohol for the first time, got drunk and started a bar fight that my father's precinct officers had to drag you out of there before tossing in you here" Sasuke answered while shaking his tiredly at the blonde_  
_

"Sorry for troubling you and thanks again for bailing me out" Yang said meekly as she avoided making eye contact

Sasuke let out a tired sigh "What are friends for" Sasuke said with a shrug as the blonde gave him a weak smile

"Thanks" Yang said softly

"Don't mention it" Sasuke said calmly as they waited for the guard to get the key to let her out "You're going to have a hell of a hangover later you know that" Sasuke said offhandedly

"I have no idea how that feels like but I'm already regretting this decision" Yang said tiredly with a look of distraught

"Oh so _Now_ you're regretting it" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Oh shut it" Yang said playfully as Sasuke let out a soft chuckle

* * *

_'I feel like I should tease Sasuke for some reason?'_ Itachi thought as he finally pried Shisui off him "I do have question cousin" Itachi asked as Shisui gave him his attention. Itachi leaned in next to him "Does anyone know about chakra" Itachi whispered as Shisui nodded "Who?" Itachi asked

"Just two people, Amber who you just met and Jeremiah the head guard of this place" Shisui told Itachi

"Are they trustworthy with that secret" Itachi asked as Shisui nodded

"I knew them most of my life here, well later in my life actually. I met them both during my time traveling" Shisui explained as Itachi sighed

"Are they really trustworthy" Itachi asked seriously as Shisui nodded once more

"I met Jeremiah when I left the orphanage I was raised in to travel the world" Shisui explained as Itachi's eyes widened

"Wait, you were raised in an orphanage. What of your parents" Itachi asked completely shocked as he and Sasuke was born into a loving family even with all the horrible deeds they done but Shisui who only cared for others didn't and he felt that shouldn't be

"I don't know, all I know is my parents abandoned me when I was a little baby. I don't know why but I don't really care anymore as that was a long time ago" Shisui explained as Itachi frowned at the fact Shisui never had a true family like he has "It was a nice place though, the mothers who ran the place were kind and caring yet strict when one of us decided to play a prank" Shisui said with a chuckle at a distant memory

Itachi smiled knowing he had at least had a decent childhood "What happened to orphanage" Itachi asked

"Oh they shut down, mostly because of the fact I gave them all homes here" Shisui said happily as Itachi gave him a grin as he was happy that he still

"That's nice of you" Itachi said as Shisui waved him off before continuing his story

"When I left I went to Vacuo because that was the closest kingdom I was to" Shisui explained "It was really a horrible place to live if you don't have a status there, not really a shirt and tie kind of place if you don't fit in. It was filled with the most harshest people there, probably because they live near a desert I don't know" Shisui said as Itachi agreed.

Itachi went to Vacuo once on a mission under the guise of the Akatsuki and during that time he was nearly poisoned three times in the first day he was there. Then he was held up in gunpoint twice, attacked in an alleyway and was nearly assassinated. . . . . It was quite literally the best training experience he had in ages.

"Well anyways I met Jeremiah during my first few days there. He tried to slit my throat" Shisui said happily as Itachi sweat dropped at that information

"You're joking" Itachi asked dryly

"Nope, put a knife at my throat and tried to slash it open" Shisui said still in a happy voice as Itachi had another sweat drop on his head at his carefree attitude of being nearly killed "But I stopped him, broke his wrist and we talked it over some lunch. Such a tragic childhood he had, trust me you don't want to know" Shisui said shaking his head

"And why is that?" Itachi asked curiously

"Trust me you don't want to know" Shisui said seriously as Itachi stared at him curiously before shrugging as Shisui continued his story "After talking to him, I gave him some of my money and left. I met him up again when I saw him being harassed by an older group of people. Apparently he got mixed in with their crime syndicate and was being bullied into paying their charges for the rest of his life. So I took it upon myself to mercilessly beat those thugs up, went to the headquarters of the syndicate and slit the leaders throat in front of all their men. . . . Sadly the man I killed was actually the leader's son so I'm no longer welcomed in Vacuo as the second I step foot there I am immediately targeted by both the syndicate and the army. Apparently the army is just as corrupt as the people, who knew" Shisui said with a shrug and a smile on his face before looking at Itachi who was currently hitting his head against a lamppost "You okay Itachi?" Shisui asked concerned for his friend

"Yes, just dealing with a headache" Itachi said rubbing his forehead at the fact his friend, the man who was part of the Anbu could do something so stupid. Maybe it was the fact he wasn't under orders to do well or he wasn't worried about anything as he has chakra to back him up if something happens

"If you say so. So anyways, as they were chasing me out Jeremiah was right behind me. When I asked why he was following me he said and I quote 'I see a great opportunity if I follow you. That and they're mad at me as well seeing as you screamed my name out when you killed the leader's son' and since then he followed me around and we became great friends during our travels" Shisui finished explaining Jeremiah's story happily

"There are some holes in your story but I don't care anymore. How did you meet Amber" Itachi asked rubbing his temples

"Well after two months of traveling the two of us made it to Mistral, quite the interesting place. Not like Atlas with it's massive building or Vale with it's strong sense of pride but somewhere between and in the borderline of I have absolutely no idea what is going on in this place" Shisui explained deeply while Itachi felt his head hurt at trying to understand his friend story telling

"Stop if I want to keep hearing your story then I we should get drinks at that pub we past by earlier, because you're giving me a headache" Itachi said while muttering the last part under his breath as Shisui raised his brow but shrugged as he agreed to it. They went to the pub where everyone greeted Shisui happily as the two of them sat int he corner as the waitress placed down sake and two cups as she left them alone. Shisui poured the sake in the cups as the two clinked the cups together "Alright that's better" Itachi said after downing his drink "Continue" Itachi said while pouring himself another cup

"Well the two of us were walking down the city streets as we were looking for something to eat. As we walk down a random street Amber brushed pass us which was when I noticed she slipped her hand into our pockets. I immediately grabbed Amber's wrist and told her to politely hand me my money. Her response was to kick me between the legs and run" Shisui said as he grimaced at the memory before downing his cup as Itachi refilled it "So after I got feeling back in my legs I chased after her as Jeremiah was on her tail. After I ran pass him I tackled Amber to the ground and put her arm around her back into a hold. Her response to this was to yell out rapist" Shisui said dryly as Itachi choked on his drink for a second before he busted out laughing

"Y-You're joking" Itachi laughed as Shisui stared at his friend with a blank look

"Not funny when a bunch of random people come out of nowhere to start beating you up, you know" Shisui said dryly as his brow twitched at his friends constant laughter

"I'm sorry but that's pretty funny" Itachi said wiping a tear from his eye from laughter "Alright, could you please continue" Itachi asked politely as Shisui stared at Itachi before letting out a sigh as he downed another cup

"Well after Jeremiah and I finally got away from the mob of angry people we searched all over for her. After spending the entire day looking for her we found her in a desolate warehouse where we found her taking care of kids that were left in the cracks of society. It appeared she used the money she stole from us to buy the kids food, we watched as she didn't eat until she made sure everyone else had their fill first before eating herself. After that I told Jeremiah to stay back as I approached her when the kids went to sleep. The second I tapped her shoulder she tried to spin kick me but didn't as I grabbed her leg before it connected. After a heated debate about why I was there I calmed her down and asked why they were living there. She relented as I let go of her as we both sat down as she retold the story of how the orphanage they lived before was burned down by violent protesters against the White Fang. A single member was hiding out in the orphanage because that was where he lived before joining the W.F. The mob then decided they didn't need to wait for the police as one chucked a molotov into building setting it ablaze. When that happened three mothers and a few children died in that fire as she saved as many as the younglings as possible. But what pissed me off about that is that they only gave funerals to the human children that died and left the faunus children's bodies to rot. She told me she had to bury the kids with the older kids that were still with her" Shisui said as his eyes darkened for a moment "It pisses me off how people could discredit others lives like that" Shisui said as his sake cup had cracks on it

"Calm yourself cousin, It's true this world has such horrible reasons to hate one another but blame those who teaches them that it's okay to be like that" Itachi said calming Shisui down

"Sorry it's just that I can't believe people could be cruel to children no less" Shisui said shaking his head in disdain. After a moment to calm down Shisui continued "Well after that I asked if I could do anything to help her. She was so surprised she just froze in place until I snapped my fingers in her face. She then asked why I would do that and I responded calmly 'Because this world is such a beautiful place to be, it's not fair for those who have tragic lives not be able to see it' after that she just out of nowhere hugs me tightly. Very tsundere if I might say" Shisui said with a chuckle as Itachi shook his head at him with a smirk "Well after that Jeremiah and myself spent a few weeks to help them have enough food to last for awhile before we decided to leave. What we weren't expecting was Amber having everyone pack up their things to go with us. I wasn't even sure this was a good idea at the time but I made so many connections with the kids that I honestly could say I didn't want to leave them there so I agreed to let them come with us with no trouble. Since then we've been traveling together and during those travels I had to fight against Grimm to protect them so when I used my body-flicker they questioned it as they've seen my semblance which by the way is Realistic optical illusions" Shisui stated as Itachi blinked in shock at that information

"You too!?" Itachi asked completely surprised

"Wait you can make people see things with your semblance as well" Shisui asked completely unaware he had the same ability

"Sasuke is as well, makes me think if Tsuki would have the same semblance as us or takes after her mother's" Itachi said with a shrug "I guess I just have to wait and see" Itachi said with a smile

"I guess, so after they questioned why I was able to flicker out nowhere after knowing my semblance, seeing as I used it a few times to get some fast cash, which we desperately needed at times so don't say I was thief using it to get my ways because I really hated using it like that" Shisui said pointing his finger at Itachi who had his hands up at his cousin's outburst "So after having them to sit down with me I agreed to tell them as long as they swore never to speak of it ever. After telling them they respected my decision of not telling anyone about it because seriously, a second form of power would make people either frightened of you or want it themselves. So since then they've kept my secret as we gained many more people who wanted to come with us until here we are" Shisui said finishing his story with a huff as Itachi calmly drank his sake

"That was a nice story, though I do have to ask when did I ask you to give me their life stories even though I only asked why you trust them. Kinda outplays what I was asking for you know" Itachi said dully as Shisui chuckled weakly at that

"Well I might as well give you some background information on my friends if you need to know they are trustworthy enough with that secret" Shisui said rubbing the back of his head while Itachi let out a hum as he sipped his sake

"Well at least you made friends" Itachi said as Shisui nodded as the two drank their sake in peace for the rest of the evening until they had smiles on their faces while telling old stories of their past with each other with bountiful laughter as the two became drunk together.

"Do you, do you remember the time we once played a prank on my father" Shisui slurred out with a hiccup as he had a loopy smile on his face

"I remember, you got so much trouble for that" Itachi replied equally with the same out of slur in his voice as he also had a wild smile on his face while Shisui let out a bark of laughter

"It was worth it to see him covered in jam" Shisui said laughing happily

Itachi chuckled as he downed another cup "You know, this is the first time in a long time I have had a drink with a friend. I wonder what my wife would think if she knew I was drinking while I should be working" Itachi joked playfully

"You'd be in a world of hurt" Shisui replied with a chortle

"Yea but I'm here and she's there. What's the worst that could happen" Itachi said with a smile as he raised his cup up happily

* * *

Glynda looked up from the book she was reading as she looked around the room she was in "Strange, for some reason I felt the need to hit my husband across his head but why though?" Glynda said to herself as thought about where that feeling came from before shrugging it off. She soon heard Tsuki cry out to her as she got up from her chair "Well I guess I could think of the reason later, I better go see what Tsuki needs" Glynda muttered to herself as she went to Tsuki's nursery to see what her daughter needed while that odd feeling remains in the back of her head.

* * *

Itachi stopped drinking as the realization of Glynda finding out that he was drinking during an important mission that he she knows he's on caused him to sober up a bit to know that he should stop drinking "I think I had enough" Itachi said dryly as he put the sake cup down much to Shisui's displeasure

"Come on Itachi, don't leave just yet" Shisui pleaded groggily as Itachi did the smart thing and shook his head

"No thanks, I think I don't want to get a worse headache then I'm going to get. I'll see you tomorrow" Itachi pushing himself off the seat as he nearly fell over from the alcohols effects. Itachi put his hands on the table to keep him upright as he took a few deep breaths before walking away ever clumsily.

It took a few minutes of clumsy walking that he made it to his hotel as he checked in and went to his room. The second he made it to his room he fell down onto his bed falling asleep right there

~Morning~

Itachi woke up to his head pounding as he covered his head with a pillow to stop the light from hitting face. Unfortunately his head hurt to much for him to go back to sleep as he grudgingly got up and went to the bathroom to see if they have any aspirin. Thankfully they did as he took a few before heading out of the hotel to find out where Shisui is.

After asking a couple of folks around he learned that Jeremiah dragged him back home during the night and should be at the main building at the moment. Itachi thanked them and made his way towards the building as he walked into the building as he saw a secretary. He asked her where Shisui's office was and she gave him the directions to it. Itachi thanked her as he made his way to Shisui's office where he could hear Amber yelling as it rang in his ears as it gave him a headache from the hangover he still has even if it's almost gone by now.

"AND ANOTHER THING-" Amber stopped yelling when Itachi entered the room.

The room was circular with two bookshelves on one side while the other side had a large round couch with a coffee table. In the middle of the room was the symbol of their kingdom painted on the floor. The symbol is of a hawk in flight as it's carrying a sword in it's talons. Directly in front of him was the large table stacked with papers with Shisui sitting on the large plush red chair looking as if he wanted to die while Amber stood next to him looking absolutely furious. Jeremiah who was on the other side of the table with a tired look on his face mouthed to him 'run'

"YOU!" Amber shouted when she saw Itachi

"Me?" Itachi repeated calmly as he began walking forward

"Yes you" Amber said as she strained not to lash out at him "You had to take this idiot drinking, now we're behind schedule because he can't do any work with this stupid hangover, ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" Amber shouted in Shisui's ear who groaned in pained as he covered his ears with his hands

"Please be quiet, I'm sorry" Shisui pleaded sadly as Amber looked like she was about to kill him

"You think I want to yell at you, the only reason I'm mad is because you do the stupidest things without thinking what others think" Amber said with her fist clenched

"You think you would get used to it by now" Jeremiah muttered as he looked away when Amber glared in his direction

"How much did you drink when I left?" Itachi decided to intervene before this conversation blows out of proportion

"I just had a few more before falling asleep" Shisui clarified

"You mean you drank three bottles before I found you and had to drag you to your home because you were too wasted to move" Jeremiah pointed out happily while ignoring the stare he was getting from Shisui

". . . . . You didn't take anything for the hangover when you woke up did you" Itachi said more as a statement then a question

"Well she dragged me out before I could get any" Shisui said tiredly as Amber was refraining from hitting him in his current condition

"You're lucky I decided to take some with me" Itachi said as he pulled a bottle of aspirin. He took out a few pills before handing them to Shisui. Shisui took them and popped them in his mouth as he swallowed them. After a silence Shisui banged his head on the table once and took a deep breath before raising his to show he looked better than before as well as more alert

"WHOO! I needed that, thanks Itachi" Shisui said back to normal, well back to normal with a slight headache

"Anytime" Itachi said happily before noticing Amber's dumbstruck expression as well as Jeremiah's "Something the matter" Itachi asked calmly

"How, How the hell is fine. A hangover shouldn't go away that quickly" Amber said not understanding how this is possible

"Well we're not exactly normal at all" Itachi pointed out as Shisui gave her a shrug with a smile

"You mean to tell me, all those times when I could've just given you aspirin for you to go back to work, you didn't say a thing" Amber said with her fist raised and shaking

"Haha, well now you know" Shisui said as he had cold sweat going down the back of his head from the heated gaze he was getting from Amber

"Well that answers some questions to how you're able to drink so much but that raises so many unnecessary ones" Jeremiah said while shaking his head with a dry look

Amber hiss out as she dragged her fingers through her head as she let out a short yell as began stomp around angrily shouting out nonsense.

". . . . . . Is this normal" Itachi worried for the auburn haired woman

"Of course, this usually happens once every, two months or so" Shisui said with a happy shrug as Itachi stared with a blank expression

"You get use to it" Jeremiah added in

"Is there a reason why you do it?" Itachi asked as he doesn't really want to know but decided to ask

"Well the posh look doesn't fit her and I rather see her mad as she acts normal like she did back when I first met her then this. . . Mask she wears around other people" Shisui said with a sad smile as Itachi raised a brow before looking at Jeremiah who was spinning finger around the side of his head saying his boss is crazy

"That is the stupidest reason I have heard to date but I'll go with it" Itachi said bluntly as Shisui flinched at the insult while Jeremiah slapped his hand against his mouth to smother the laugh that tried to get out.

"Well other than insulting me is there anything you needed Itachi" Shisui asked

"Well seeing as how I'm a Hunter I worry about the safety of the place, does this place have a Hunter academy yet?" Itachi asked as Shisui shook his head with a sigh

"No, we don't really have time to build an academy just yet seeing as most of these kids don't want to join the Hunter academy. Some of them do but not all of them, and even then we don't have anyone to teach them" Jeremiah explained as Itachi hummed while putting his hand against his chin

"What if they become part of a group that will use their previous abilities to the best of their capabilities while serving The kingdom of Kizuro at the same time" Itachi said with a knowing smile on his face as Amber stopped shouting out nonsense to stare at Itachi

"What do you have planned?" Amber asked warily wondering what he meant along with Jeremiah while Shisui knew what he was planning on doing

"You want the Akatsuki to become part of the kingdom" Shisui stated calmly

"The Akatsuki?! How in Remnant do you know them" Jeremiah asked as Itachi let out a small chuckle

"Oh it's easy to know them because I created them" Itachi pointed out calmly as shocked flew across Shisui's two trusted friends face "Though technically it's just me and Sasuke so it's not really that much of a feat" Itachi pointed out calmly as the two advisers recomposed themselves

"I see" Amber said softly in thought while Jeremiah was grinning openly as he found the idea great "So how are you going to use our citizens to their best capabilities" Amber asked as she cares about the well being of everyone here

"For the thieves and pickpockets they would be our eyes on the streets in different kingdoms, gathering intelligence while stealing items of importance in certain places. After of course, when they are trained well enough by an experienced infiltrator in doing so and they give them a green light to go out into the field. The veterans you picked up will probably have some old high ranking soldiers among them, don't they" Itachi asked as they nodded "Then those ranking officers will train the rest of the retired veterans of their choosing until they are deemed suitable of running their own groups of volunteers from the citizens in the kingdom. From what I guess is most of the old thugs you probably pick up would join to be able to fight once more but this time for an honorable goal. Tell me do you have any retired hunters or huntresses with you" Itachi asked after giving out his idea of what to do

"We have only three, they are of their later years but they are capable enough to teach students when the children are old enough to learn the ways" Jeremiah stated

"That's good, with that we already established the three factions of the military of the kingdom of Kizuro. The espionage division, the soldiers and the future Hunters, all of which will be part of the Akatsuki. The fact the Akatsuki is now this kingdom's personal force will get heads rolling of high dignitaries of other kingdoms and learn to be wary of messing with us. This moment of waryness will last a couple of years and that will give us time to train but that's all we're going to get, the end result depends on how much we get done during that time. Money is not a problem as I'll be pouring in all the money from years of being in the Akatsuki to help build reputable training facilities" Itachi said dutifully

"You'd really do all this" Amber asked not sure what to believe about what she's hearing

"Of course, this is my cousin's lively hood we're talking about here. I'm going to do whatever I can to help him" Itachi pointed out as Shisui smiled at him "But first things first. Shisui, if you please" Itachi said as Shisui's attitude went cold as he flickered out of view as he appeared on the wall to the left. Shisui punched the wall as he grabbed something on the other end as he pulled it through onto this size causing a massive hole in the wall. While that was happening Itachi pulled out a kunai and cut out a square on the floor below as he kicked the opening he made out of the way he reached down and pulled out the same thing Shisui did and threw it at the one his cousin threw.

The two spies they pulled out of their hiding spots hit each other as they fell to the floor. They stumbled quickly to get up only for Shisui to body flicked behind them and grab both of their arms. Shisui put them in a hold as he forced them onto their knees

"I should've guessed they sent spies after me" Shisui said with disdain

"I'm surprised they only sent two. . . Hold on a second" Itachi said flickering behind Shisui and grabbed his cousin's Tantō blade. He jumped up as he hung upside down on the ceiling in a crouch as stabbed the blade into the ceiling. After a second blood started pouring from the spot Itachi stabbed. Itachi slashed the ceiling as the body fell down to reveal a third spy with his neck now slit open as blood splattered everywhere before hitting the ground

"You, you traitor!" One of the spies shouted at Itachi who scoffed at them

"Traitor to what, to stopping your damn kingdom from trying to dominate this one. Please, I never cared for your kingdom's way of doing things. If I had half a mind I would assassinate your leaders and burn your government to the ground so some other kingdom gets dibs on your corpse of a nation" Itachi said darkly as he handed Shisui's blade back to him "You Atlisians always think you are so high and mighty because you are the richest kingdom there is. With your little army and Dust mines, bah" Itachi said harshly with a scoff

"You think you know anything you damn bastard, our kingdoms struggled to get where we are. We are proud citizens of the greatest kingdom there is, you have nothing to compare to us but damaged citizens and even more worthless pieces of sh-"

_**CRACK!**_

The spy's entire world turned upside down as Shisui just snapped the man's head in an entire 180 degree angle. The man's corpse now fell to the ground as the other one, that was now free due to Shisui letting go of him, tried to run away. He didn't make it very far as Shisui stabbed his Tantō into the man's leg pinning him to the floor as the man let out a howl of pain

"Please don't kill me! I don't know anything, I was only doing my job" The man said hysterically

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that" Jeremiah said pulling out a pistol as the man struggled to get away

"It's the truth I swear" The spy said hysterically

"Uh huh" Jeremiah let out dryly as he looked at Shisui who gave him an uncaring wave. Jeremiah shot the other man's leg as he let out a howl of pain

"Please no!" The man shouted with tears pouring from his eyes as Jeremiah shot him again "There is something!" The spy shouted in pain

"See, was that so hard" Jeremiah said sarcastically

"He's good at torturing people" Itachi commented as Jeremiah had the attitude for a torturer. Calm, collective, not afraid to get messy or show a twisted nature to get fear into the action. But he is showing to be a little cocky, which he must fix or he'll get too deep and mess it up

"The leaders, the leaders wanted to know if your DNA is like the girl that Itachi Uchiha sired" The spy sputtered out in pain as Itachi scowled when he heard that

"So they're still trying to get to Tsuki but they're going to go after the rest of my family" Itachi said behind grit teeth with his fist clenched "You can consider your boss lucky as I have no need to wage war against his kingdom but I will only consider this strike one. The second he gets three strikes against me or my family he'll be wishing he hasn't as not even the bottomless pits of hell could keep him safe from me" Itachi said darkly while walking past Shisui as he grabbed his cousin's Tantō and wind back over his shoulder as he stood over the down spy. He let out a yell as he cut the man's head off

Everyone stared at the corpses as they turned to Itachi as he clenched his grip on the Tantō tightly as his knuckles turned white from anger of having his own family targeted again, once in his old life and now once more in his new life

"Well" Shisui said after awhile getting everyone's attention "I guess we should get started on putting our resources into getting the Akatsuki into working order for the kingdom. Jeremiah, go the veterans and explain that we'll be starting a military and wish if they would consider rejoining and help lead" Shisui told the red haired man who gave him an honest salute

"I'll get on it" Jeremiah said turning and walking out of the room

"Amber, go get the old pickpockets and thieves around town. Tell them that we need their expertise as well as tell them that anything else that they steal during missions we'll assign to them in the future is theirs to keep as long the things they take won't be traced back to us. Also we'll need to hang up posters about signing up in the military, if you mind making the posters and have them published that'll be great" Shisui asked of Amber graciously as the auburn nodded in agreement

"It'll be done by lunch" Amber said before rushing out of the room to get it done

"Itachi, I'm sure you know we'll need resources and a good amount of assets to help start up the army we're building" Shisui asked of his cousin

"Of course, I'll get into the Akatsuki's account and deposit what you need for helping start this place up. But what of the academy for Hunters?" Itachi asked calmly as Shisui thought for a moment

"There are many in their young age to be eligible of Hunter training without any difficulty. The older ones around the age of 25 and up will be difficult as they have or haven't used their aura or semblance to a point where it's difficult to reign it in as the adolescence years are when they must reigned in or have to struggle in their later years to become proficient enough to be called Hunter" Shisui stated while pacing around his office as what he said is mostly true due to children being taught to hone in their skills at the beginning of puberty

"But you only have two to three hunters available and even then they might not want to teach. Even if we got them to teach that won't be enough to teach all the students that would apply the skills they need to be hunters" Itachi pointed out

"Then I have no choice but to teach what points the other hunters can't teach" Shisui said with little reluctance

"By doing that you would have no time for yourself at all with all the students you have to teach" Itachi pointed out

"Yeah I know, shame I can't do shadow clones because that will just reveal to the world what we can do and I'm sure we don't want that" Shisui tiredly said with a sigh

Itachi was thinking during Shisui's small rant until an idea popped into his mind as he snapped his fingers "I got it!" Itachi announced with glee as Shisui gestured him to explain "We use clones but clones in _henge _(Transformation) as other people to help in teach them" Itachi explained as Shisui went up to Itachi and wrapped his arm around the back of Itachi's neck

"This is why I love you cousin" Shisui said happily as Itachi rolled his eyes at his old friend's joyous attitude

"Yea I know, now get off me" Itachi said pushing his cousin off him "I will help out as much as I can during my stay here. By the way how long with the ambassadors will be staying because I will be required to go back with them" Itachi asked as he wasn't there during the meeting so he doesn't know how it went

"Well Amber dealt with the ambassadors about several things including a new trade route. They'll be finished with the finer details in about two to three days" Shisui stated calmly as Itachi nodded

"Alright then, I'll go get started on putting my assets to good use" Itachi said as he began to walk away

"Hey Itachi" Shisui called out to him as Itachi stopped to stare back "I'm sure I haven't said this yet but, It's good to see you again" Shisui said with a sincere smile as Itachi smiled back

"It's good to see you again as well my friend" Itachi said before leaving the room with Shisui all by himself

Shisui let out a dry huff as he stared at the three corpses in his office "And I just had this place finished yesterday too" Shisui complained to himself as he began getting rid of the corpses as the kingdom of Kizuro will soon mark a change in the world of man when the time comes.

* * *

**Well how's that for a chapter. Now if you have any problems with what I did please keep it to yourself I really don't want to start an argument with people about why I did this.**

**So in my opinion I see there is at least two more chapters until Beacon starts up**

**Also about OC's audition. I'm sorry to say but by the end of today the auditions will cease. So if you have a late audition you better send it by the end of the day because that's when I'll stop accepting OC's**

**When I choose my OC's I'll put them up in a chapter as well as create a small story to explain how they got to Beacon or how they were entered. That'll be fun to write**

**Well now that's out of the way I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment, Review or PM and I'll see you all later, bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not going to rant about anything. I don't feel up to it not after what I heard.**

** If you haven't heard yet Monty Oum passed away just recently. Just writing that sentence is making me break into tears that such a great man died so young. Rest in Peace Monty, know that you inspired so many people and will continue inspiring others even if you're not here anymore. **

**Your show was the reason why I started making Fanfics because I just loved your work so much that I had to pick up a pencil and write. Since then I still love making stories, using your characters that you brought to life with your ingenuity of wanting to make this amazing show. RWBY won't be the same without you, especially now the voice of Lie Ren is gone for awhile. They may find a replacement but to me, you'll always be that silent huntsmen that we love deeply**

** Thank you Monty for all the great things you gave us and goodbye, we'll miss you but we'll always remember you deeply from the bottom of our hearts**

* * *

**(About two months since Itachi went to Kizuro)**

"Repeat that, you want me to do what again?" Sasuke asked in a deadpan tone

"I want you to take out both Shisui's and my eyes. Then I want you to put them in the other person's eyes but make sure you have them in the containers first so they won't get dirty" Itachi explained while putting his hands on the two jars of thick liquid jelly like substance

". . . Why?" Sasuke asked while putting emphasis on the lone word

"Because unlike you little brother it seems we weren't lucky that our eyes can't be damaged in their state" Itachi stated seriously as Sasuke gave him a look asking for clarification "While you were lucky to be born with your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, we never had the efficient upgrade our eyes go through during the implantation progress so we wouldn't go blind after the many uses of the Mangekyo" Itachi explained as Sasuke nodded in agreement

"So that's why we're asking you to help us with this, seeing as you are the only person capable in handling our eyes with care" Shisui explained calmly. He was lucky he found Amber on a good day to ask her to cover for him to do this. . . Good as in she only yelled for five minutes for the irresponsibility of his actions instead of the usual ten when he explained it had something to do with his eyes. After that she gave him full permission and distinct instructions to do it now as she was worried for his health when he explained that he might go blind in the future if he doesn't do this

Sasuke let out a sigh "I don't really have a choice in this don't I" Sasuke asked dryly

"Not unless you're okay with the guilt that you didn't do anything to stop your dear family members from going blind" Shisui said nonchalantly as Sasuke sent him a glare which the older Uchiha promptly ignored

Sasuke let out a huff as he let his chakra flow through his fingers "Let's get this over with then" Sasuke said as he faced Shisui.

Sasuke began to carefully removing Shisui's eyes with Itachi's guidance to show him what to do so he could do the same with him. After dropping Shisui's eyes in the container of jelly he began carefully removing Itachi's eyes. He successfully removed his eyes as he dropped them in the container before picking the container up and going back over to Shisui

Sasuke then did the opposite of what he was told to do and put Itachi's eyes in Shisui's sockets with Medical Ninjutsu. After wrapping a bandage around Shisui's eyes he grabbed the container with Shisui's eyes as he went over to Itachi and did the same with him.

"I swear to god I will never do this again" Sasuke muttered as the entire time he was taking out and putting eyes back in a socket he felt nauseous in just holding them in hands

"Don't worry Sasuke, next time if something like this happens I'll do it" Itachi said as Sasuke wrapped bandages over his eyes like Shisui

"So tell me cousin, what did you tell your wife so she won't be horrified at what we're doing" Shisui asked of his cousin

". . . ."

"Itachi?" Shisui called out after a moment of silence

"You forgot didn't you" Sasuke said bluntly as that moment the door opened to reveal the person they were just talking while she was holding in her arms her daughter

"What's going on?" Glynda asked as Sasuke took one look at her before taking a few steps away from his brother revealing his bandaged face "Itachi what happened" Glynda said incredibly worried as she walked towards them. Sasuke could already tell what is about to happen as he went up to Glynda and held his arms out for Tsuki. Glynda was taken back by the unexpected action before she calmly handed over her three month old daughter to Sasuke.

"Oh nothing, just had a little accident, nothing to worry about" Itachi lied with a strained smile as he didn't need to see to see his wife narrowing her eyes at him.

"Itachi" Glynda said slowly

"Yes?" Itachi said warily

"If and I mean _if_ it was an accident, why is there blood pouring down your clothes" Glynda pointed out dryly

"Well that was because-"

"And tell me, why is there a container of liquid jelly that is used for perserving organs like eyes doing in the room" Glynda hissed out as Itachi's smile faltered as he moved back into the couch to try and get away from his wife's rage

"W-Well you see. . . A little help you guys" Itachi called out as Glynda looked over to see Sasuke at the kitchen with Tsuki and some other person she never met

"Sorry but you brought this upon yourself brother and you need to face the consequences" The Sasuke stated dryly as he watched Tsuki mess with her uncle

"I swear when this happens to you in the future I will laugh" Itachi said through gritted teeth "You too Shisui" Itachi said glaring at his cousin

"I have enough problems back home with women. I don't need another one cuz" Shisui said uncaringly

"And who is that exactly" Glynda said gesturing to Shisui before remembering her husband can't see

"I'm guessing you're gesturing to Shisui, well to be blunt he's my cousin. Also if you heard the rumors about the leader of the new kingdom as it has been strictly confidential at the moment before the Council decides to let it out into the public. . Well, there he is" Itachi said jerking his thumb to the kitchen as Glynda's eyes widened in shock as that information never came to public yet

"Your cousin is the leader of the kingdom of Kizuro" Glynda said softly in shock

"Yo" Shisui said nonchalantly while waving his hand in her direction as he played with Tsuki who was on his lap

Glynda's brow twitched at his nonchalance before noticing the bandages around his eyes as well

"Why does he have bandages as well" Glynda asked sternly as Itachi 'stared' at her for a moment before letting out a tired sigh

"Alright, I'll explain to you what's going on" Itachi said tiredly while running his hand through his hair. Glynda nodded before taking a seat on the chair directly across Itachi as she waited for him to begin his explanation ". . . Do you remember the conversation we had in the hospital when Tsuki was born" Itachi asked softly

"Yes, why?" Glynda asked calmly while holding back the urge to just scream at him for not trusting her enough about doing stuff like this behind her back.

Itachi didn't need to see to know what Glynda was feeling and he felt ashamed for making her feel that way "It's our eyes, they're special as I told you" Itachi said pointing at his bandaged "But they're fragile when using them too much as it causes strain on them as the owner of those eyes may go blind from that strain" Itachi said as Glynda a look of worry on her face at that moment "Don't worry I'm fine, nothing is wrong with my eyes. I'm only preventing that from happening" Itachi said quickly when he sensed her worry

"How exactly are you preventing that from happening" Glynda asked as she already guessed the answer

Itachi let out another tired sigh "We need a transplant from another pair eyes like ours to make sure it never happens. Our eyes will strengthen to be even better then it was before as well as never being damaged" Itachi said trying to bring the mood up, it didn't.

"And you didn't think of telling me about this, your own wife" Glynda said harshly as Itachi flinched when she said that

"It's just that. ." Itachi said not really sure how to word it out

"It's not what, Itachi Uchiha" Glynda demanded with her arms crossed. The tension in the room grew as Tsuki began to cry as Shisui was trying to calm her down while Sasuke stared at the two married couple with a wary gaze

". . It's because I'm scared of what you might do because of what you know" Itachi said reluctantly as he held his head down as Glynda looked at him in shock "I love you I truly do but when I told you about chakra and when I showed you my eyes you just looked so shocked and scared it made me worry. Did you just see me as your husband or did you see me as something. . else" Itachi asked seriously

"Itachi" Glynda said softly as she tried to reach out to him

"Glynda please answer" Itachi asked forcefully on his part

". . I was scared at first that my husband was hiding something like this from me for so long. I then calmed down as I had to have hope he would tell me when he felt the courage too, you never did" Glynda said as tears threatened to pour from her eyes as the one person she put all her faith in didn't trust her enough to tell her about something like this that he had to go behind her back to do it.

"Glynda" Itachi said softly as the atmosphere turned somber

". . . What about Tsuki" Glynda asked breathlessly after awhile while wiping away the tears threatening to fall her eyes

"What?" Itachi asked as he wasn't sure what she meant

"Will Tsuki have to do this" Glynda said looking at the bloody cloths and the containers with jelly

"No, she won't. There is a certain requirement for your eyes to have to undergo a procedure like this" Itachi said tiredly as this conversation was taking too much out of him

"Like what" Glynda muttered tiredly herself as this conversation was making want to lie down and try to forget everything and think everything is okay.

"For one we don't possibly know if she has the Sharingan, we have to wait until she's older and even if she did she wouldn't have to worry like us" Itachi said calmly

"Why is that" Glynda asked with a raised

"The second requirement for us to have the surgery is for our eyes to reach the next form it has to offer but to do that. . You must kill or witness the death of the person you hold dearest to you, like a friend or a lover" Itachi said solemenly as Glynda's eyes slowly widened in shock at what he implied "It's not something any of us wish to explain, I hope you understand" Itachi said sincerely as Glynda nodded

"Though technically for me, mine came when I was put into a position where I was going to die and I didn't want that to happen" Shisui pointed out while he bounced Tsuki on his knee

"Yes well, aside from Shisui that's is how we unlock the next stage for our eyes and during that stage it causes wear to the user which is why we need this operation" Itachi stated as Glynda nodded

"I don't like it. . I don't like how you keep things from me but I love you enough to understand you want to keep some things to yourself but please promise me that you'll tell me when you do something like this. I don't want to feel like you don't care at all about how I feel about this" Glynda said in a dejected tone

Itachi pushed himself off the couch and slowly walked his way to Glynda as he reached out and grabbed the arm of the chair she was sitting at to show where she was. Itachi knelt down in front of Glynda and placed his hand on hers as she reached out to touch his face

"Alright, I promise to tell you about these things from now on" Itachi said in a soft voice as Glynda knelt down and hugged him "I'm sorry for not telling you" Itachi muttered against her shoulder

"It's alright, I forgive you" Glynda said while kissing his forehead as the two rest their heads against each others.

The two held each other for awhile before letting go "Is there anything else you want to know" Itachi sincerely

"I want to know everything about you Itachi, no more hiding it. Please" Glynda said in a sincere and soft tone

". . . . . . . . Let me tell you a story" Itachi said softly while pulling away as Glynda looked at him curiously. Itachi turned his head to his family "Is it alright if I tell her" Itachi asked calmly

"By all means Itachi, tell her. She is your wife after all, she deserves to know" Shisui said sincerely

"Do whatever you think is best brother. Know we'll have your back in whatever happens" Sasuke said calmly as Itachi gave them a smile before turning back to his wife

Itachi took in a deep breath and slowly let it out ". . . . . . . Let me tell you a tale about a Village called Konohagakure and a certain clan that resides within it" Itachi said as he spent the next couple of hours, taking breaks whenever Tsuki started crying as they helped calm her down or give her something to eat, as he explained about his real life.

From his birth under the head of the Uchiha clan, to him joining the Anbu, then his interaction with ROOT when they attacked Shisui where he explains that after the encounter Shisui took his life causing his Mangekyo Sharingan to activate. Then he talked about the massacre he had to commit so his clan won't commit a coup as he didn't kill his brother but directed him down the path of an avenger to take revenge against him so he could restore the honor of their clan and so he could atone for what he did. He then explained about how he joined the Akatsuki, Glynda then hit him upside the head saying she always suspected that he was the one who created that organization in this world without thinking of the consequences. Itachi continued as he explained what he done during the years until the final confrontation with his brother where he acted as if he was giving it his all while not truly trying to kill his brother so that way he wasn't suspicious about why he went easy. He then explained how he came back to life just for a short while and talked about taking down Kabuto together with Sasuke where he gave his last words to him that he'll always be proud of him.

"After I watched as my world go dark once more and was ready to accept the cool darkness of death I felt something pull me through. When I opened my eyes I found myself in my bedroom and realized I was reborn. From there, well, here we are" Itachi said gesturing to everything around him. Glynda had her hands on her face as she took in a deep breath "Are you alright" Itachi asked sincerely

"Yeah" Glynda said breathlessly "I just need some time to try and get everything in order after everything I heard" Glynda said softly, not taking her hands off her face

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"A lot, is not the choice of words I would use to define what you told me" Glynda said with a huff as she took her hands off her face to show her eyes were cloudy and tired from the strain of learning all this knowledge about her husband and who he truly is.

"I'm sorry if you don't believe-"

"No, I do believe in story" Glynda said cutting her husband off once more as he gave her an incredulous look "I could tell that you didn't lie or make up anything during the entire story" Glynda said softly as she was finally calming down enough to think rational thoughts about this

"Glynda whatever you think of me because of this please remember that I love you dearly" Itachi said sincerely as Glynda stood up and walked over to her husband

"I know, and I love you too. I just have to get over the fact that half of my step-family has been reincarnated from a different world while retaining their powers of mass destruction and is able to as switch chakra and aura like a switch so you could be able to hide in plain sight" Glynda said bluntly as Itachi had to let out a small chuckle from that

"Well when you say it like that I would be nervous as well" Itachi said with a forced laugh as Glynda had a small smile on her face

"Even though you told me all this, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth and not lie" Glynda said as she leaned down and hugged him as he returned the hug

"I love you too much to lose you over something like this" Itachi said sincerely as Glynda pulled back to look at Itachi

"I love you too" Glynda said with her eyes glossed over with tears as she kissed him with he returned

The two of them didn't even pay attention to Shisui who was crying tears of joy from what he heard

"Are you seriously crying!?" Sasuke asked his cousin in shock

"It's just so beautiful" Shisui said trying to wipe the tears away while avoiding his sensitive eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he was currently bottle feeding Tsuki "So you say" Sasuke mumbled dryly as he looked up to see his brother and sister in law get up and walked over to them "So, are you going to look at us differently? Or do I have to act like I'm something else?" Sasuke asked of Glynda who looked slightly taken back from the comment

"No I'm not and yes if you could. It be nice to see you act more polite to others" Glynda answered bluntly

"Oi" Sasuke said as the muscle on his brow twitched in annoyance as Itachi let out a snort of laughter while Shisui let out a hearty laugh

"But that isn't how you are Sasuke and I don't to change you. Your my little brother, even if technically you're older than me, and I love you for who you are. Even if you are a little rough around the edges when it comes to socializing with others but you're still my brother" Glynda said with a soft smile as Sasuke stared at her not really sure what to say at that moment

Sasuke continued to stare before looking away with a grumble. Sasuke then handed her Tsuki who let out a yawn "Seems it's time for bed" Glynda said softly as she began to head towards Tsuki's room "I'll talk to you in a bit" Glynda said placing a small kiss on Itachi's kiss before continuing on her way

"Are you two going to be okay" Shisui asked Itachi sincerely

"Yeah, my wife is a strong woman. She'll get over this soon" Itachi said with a tired smile as Shisui placed his hand on his shoulder

"You found a good woman, I'm happy for you" Shisui said with a smile that Itachi returned

"Thank you my friend, let's just hope something like this never happens again because honestly this drained me a lot emotionally" Itachi said with a tired huff

"Don't worry the next time something like this happens it'll be us who will have to go through this eventually" Shisui said gesturing to him and Sasuke who raised a brow

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked

"Well the two of us will one day find someone like Itachi and then it'll be our turn to have this heart wrenching conversation with them. . . Probably, depends on the women we fall in love with" Shisui said calmly as Sasuke let out a scoff

"Like that will ever happen. I'm going home, I had enough of this drama" Sasuke said getting up from his seat and made his way to the door "If you need anything call and when I mean call, I mean have Glynda call me because you can't see just yet" Sasuke called out to them as he walked out the door. Sasuke let out another scoff "Like I'll ever find someone like that" Sasuke muttered softly to himself as he let out a tired sigh before he made his way back home

* * *

"Alright class be sure to turn in your assignments next week" Itachi called out to his class. It's been a week since the little episode he had with his wife and they were mending their relationship which was growing stronger than before.

Itachi after he took his bandages off his face saw in the mirror his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that was drastically different from his original. His pupil was in the center of a red triangle with its sides slightly curved while the entire thing was tilted 60° from the center. On the tip of each point of the triangle was another triangle that curved outward to the edge of his iris. Then at the tip of that triangle was _another_ triangle that outstretched and curved along the edge while it became thinner as it connected with one of the other curved triangles, making his entire outer edge of his iris was red. Everything else was completely onyx black

Shisui who looked at his new eyes had less of a drastic change then Itachi other than his eyes being inverted with red where it was black. His round four tipped curved throwing star became thinner and the tips became more elongated, reaching the end of his iris. His pupil changed as it was now shaped as a four point star. Then there were the four tomoes with each one was placed around the edges of the throwing star points.

Itachi was putting away some papers when he noticed one of his students was still writing in her notes. Itachi raised a brow and walked over to his student "Ms. Scarlatina, class is over" Itachi told the rabbit faunus who jumped up with a start as she stared at her teacher who was hovering over her

"S-Sorry I had some trouble writing the notes, I-I'll be finished in a little bit" Velvet said nervously as Itachi stared at her fidgeting hand as he saw it was slightly red and was beginning to swell

Itachi frowned and knelt down to her level and stared directly in her eyes "Is something the manner Ms. Scarlatina" Itachi asked politely

"I-It's nothing you need to worry about professor" Velvet said dismissively as Itachi frowned

"Mind if I asked why you have trouble holding onto your pen?" Itachi said gesturing to her red hand

"O-Oh it's nothing, I just accidentally slammed my locker door against my hand that's all" Velvet said waving him off as Itachi just narrowed his eyes at her

"You accidentally slammed your own hand against your locker door" Itachi repeated in a slow deadpanned tone

". . Yes" Velvet replied meekly as Itachi took a deep breath

"Ms. Scarlatina, are you being bullied?" Itachi asked as Velvet was taken back by the questioned and looked away as that already gave Itachi the answer

"No of course not" Velvet said quickly as Itachi continued to stare at her

"Velvet Scarlatina, look me in the eyes and say you aren't being bullied" Itachi demanded sternly as Velvet wouldn't meet his eyes. Itachi took a deep breath and let out a sigh "Velvet listen to me well, I'm trying to help you and make sure this never happens again. So tell me, are you being bullied?" Itachi asked sincerely as Velvet bit her lip as it looked like she wanted to cry before she met his eyes

". .Yes" Velvet said in a quiet meek tone that held so much sadness with it only being one word

Itachi let out a tired sigh "At least you were able to say it, if not I wouldn't have let you go until you said so" Itachi said calmly as Velvet looked at him in complete shock "I'm guessing they're messing with you because of" Itachi said gesturing to her ears as Velvet nodded "Alright, you can tell me about it as we make our way to the nurses office. That hand needs to be looked at if there is any fractured bones" Itachi said pulling himself back up as Velvet got out of her seat "When did this start happening?" Itachi asked as he walked out of his classroom with Velvet in tow

". . . Since I got off the airship in the beginning of the year" Velvet said reluctantly as Itachi stopped walking to stare at her

"And you didn't think it was necessary to talk to us professors about this or even your own teammates?!" Itachi asked in complete shock that the girl has been bullied since day one of her first year at Beacon

"I didn't want to be a burden on anyone" Velvet said softly with a hint of sadness

"You are not a burden Velvet, you are a young woman who has the potential to be a great huntress. You shouldn't put yourself down like that" Itachi said as he continued to walk with Velvet as they made it to the nurses office. The two walked in to see the elderly nurse at her desk0

"Ah, hello professor, is there something you need" The nurse asked politely

"Yes, mind taking a look at young Scarlatina's hand" Itachi said putting his hand on Velvet's shoulder as he guided her to the nurse. The Nurse gently grabbed Velvet's hand and narrowed her eyes at how swollen it become

"How did this happen" The nurse said while she moved her hands over the swollen appendage as Velvet flinched ever so often

"She said it happened when someone slammed her weapon locker shut when she had her hand on the edge" Itachi said as the nurse just stared at Velvet before letting out a silent breath

"Hold on, let me see if there is any fractured bones" The nurse said as she let go of Velvet's hand as she went to grab the X-ray machine in the back

"I didn't know the academy had a functional X-ray" Itachi said aloud as he watched the old woman roll the machine to them

"It pays to be prepared, especially when taking care of students who could possibly hurt themselves without knowing it" The nurse said as she placed the machine in front of Velvet. She then took out a green lead vest "Put this on" She said handing it to Velvet who complied and put it on"Now let's see the damaged" The nurse said as she placed Velvet's hand under the screen as it took a picture of her hand. The nurse took the black thin sheet and placed it up on the lights on the side of the wall and turn it on. It showed Velvet's skeletal hand which the nurse examined "Hm~, ah! There is a small fracture in the intermediate phalanges of your pointer finger as well as the proximal phalanges of the same finger" The nurse stated calmly as Itachi nodded

"Huh?" Velvet uttered as she wasn't able to understand most of what she said

"The bottom and middle digit of your right finger has a fracture in it. Nothing severe but still warrants for a brace to help mend it" The nurse explained as Velvet nodded "But first we're need to something about that swelling. It's not good on that finger as it is of now" The nurse said pulling out a small scalpel and putting it on the side before pulling out a needle "Crude as it is, but the quickest way to alleviate the pressure is to let out some blood" The nurse said as Velvet looked scared

"Let me guess, you're afraid of needles aren't you?" Itachi asked as Velvet nodded quickly. Itachi rolled his eyes in mirth and decided to take help her take her mind off it "Tell Ms. Scarlatina, would you like to see my daughter" Itachi said pulling out his Scroll and began pulling out a picture of his daughter when she was born

"Aw~ She's so adorable" Velvet squealed as she didn't even notice the nurse poked her with a syringe to dull the pain as she was already pulling out the scalpel as Itachi went through photos of his daughter

"Alright I'm done" The nurse said regaining the attention of Velvet who realized that her hand was bandaged up and had a splint on her finger "I also took the liberty to call your team as you were so engrossed on Mr. Uchiha's daughter to notice" The nurse said causing Velvet to balk as she didn't want to really involve her team with this

She didn't get anything to say as the door to the nurses slammed open to reveal Velvet's team leader "What's this about you getting hurt and bullied Velvet" Coco said sternly as she looked at Velvet's hand

"I-I'm fine, really I'm fine there's nothing to worry about" Velvet said trying to calm her leader down

"Velvet your my teammate, what kind of leader am I if I don't help my teammate and friend" Coco said with a huff as Velvet flinched which Coco noticed. Coco let out a tired sigh "Velvet look at me" Coco asked tiredly as Velvet did as her leader asked "I want you to promise that if someone does this to you again you come to me. So that way we'll break their legs for even thinking of messing with team CFVY" Coco said with a confident smirk as she crack her knuckles for emphasis

"Ahem" Itachi uttered which made Coco realized that a professor was present

"By handing them over to the nearest professor I mean" Coco said with a cough while looking away

Itachi rolled his eyes with a smile "I don't mind you take actions in your hands, but please try to make it look like an accident if you do" Itachi said with a smile before being hit on the head by a clipboard by the nurse

"Don't tell them things like that, I already have enough trouble with students getting hurt from assignments, I don't want you to endorse some sort of vigilante justice into their minds" The nurse said with a huff

"Nothing wrong about taking things into your own hands, or even revenge for that matter" Itachi said nonchalantly as that earned him a glare from the nurse while Coco chuckled at bluntness

"If only all professors acted like you" Coco said with smirk while having one hand on her hip

Itachi rolled his eyes once more "Yes but how about we talk about something else, like for instance how to stop this from happening again" Itachi said seriously as all playfulness was gone from his voice. Coco nodded while Velvet looked down as she bit her lip "I suggest having her learn some martial arts" Itachi said as everyone in the room looked at him completely shocked at his choice of reasoning "Before any of you even think its a bad thing it's not. Learning to fight with your bare hands, which I know you don't do as you're a mostly a Dust mage like my dear wife" Itachi said with a smile before continuing "Is a very good way to let out your emotions and help you build up confidence, hell if I wanted to I could beat up all the professors in Beacon with only my fists. . Again, good times" Itachi said with a smirk as the two girls look at him in shock while the nurse let out an irritated sigh

"Why you did that in the first place I'll never know" The nurse said dryly as she confirmed what he said was true

"I was bored, and it was a dare made by my old class that already graduated as they wanted to see me fight the professors, excluding Ozpin and my wife, for their graduation. Good times" Itachi said with a reminiscent sigh while the others in the room sweat dropped "But the point is that you need to build up your confidence Velvet. Don't think of yourself as some weak little girl, think of yourself as someone who others depend on. You're training to be a huntress, a person millions of people will soon depend on, be that person that people depend on. Now what are you, a scared little girl or a huntress" Itachi said confidently as Velvet looked up at him unsure

". . .I'm a huntress" Velvet said meekly

"Louder" Itachi said

"I'm a huntress" Velvet said with mild confidence

"Louder!" Itachi nearly shouted

"I'm a huntress" Velvet said picking her voice up

"LOUDER!" Itachi shouted

"I'M A HUNTRESS!" Velvet shouted with courage

"Do you care what others think of you!" Itachi shouted

"NO, I'M A HUNTRESS AND I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK OF ME!" Velvet shouted out in a blaze of confidence as Coco who was leaning against the wall of the office had a genuine smile on her face at how her shy teammate's confidence was growing. The nurse on the other hand shook her head at their interaction and decided to get her work done

"That a girl" Itachi said with a smile with his hands behind his back "Now I could recommend some people to teach you how to fight or if you want I can teach you" Itachi said with a smile as the girls were taken back by the offer

"Not to be rude or pass the opportunity for Velvet to learn or anything but why?" Coco asked as Itachi thought about it for a moment

"Honestly other than my brother, cousin and myself no one knows our fighting style. You're agile enough to move and react if trained properly and you're very patient when it comes to learning that it would be easy for you to pick up the techniques I would teach you. . . . That and I always wanted a pupil of my own" Itachi said with a giant smile, true he couldn't teach her everything as that would require countless years to hone ones body to peak performance like Might Guy did with his own pupil Rock Lee. Velvet sweat dropped for his reason while Coco let out a small chuckle "So what do you say" Itachi said with another smile

Velvet looked at him nervously before turning to her partner who gave her a reassuring nod and smile. Velvet bit her lip as she thought about it as she didn't want this stuff to happen anymore and not be a burden so she looked up and looked Itachi in the eyes "I would you to teach me how to fight" Velvet said with actual confidence in her voice she didn't realize she had as Itachi smiled as he knew he made her life better with this

* * *

**(The rest of this chapter takes part in 2014-15)**

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"I'll give you a back rub"

"No"

"Oh come on Sasuke, please" Yang begged as she clasped her hands together in a pleading motion

"How many times am I going to say this, NO!" Sasuke shouted before being hushed by a passing librarian. They were currently in the city's library as Sasuke came here to get away from his 'adoring fans' for some peace and quiet where he surprisingly found Yang at a table in the back of the place. He regretted sitting next to her because the next moment he did she was asking him to play a game with her to practice against Ruby

"Oh come on Sasuke, it's easy to learn and it's really fun" Yang pleaded as she gestured to the board game on the table. The game being 'Remnant, the Game'

"Maybe the reason why I don't want to play is because I don't do kid games" Sasuke said dryly

"Oh come on, it's not a kid game. It's a tactical strategy game where you conquer your opponents land" Yang explained as Sasuke rolled his eyes "And I need someone to play with because honestly the only reason I'm here is because there's nothing to do at all today" Yang said with a tired slumped as she rest her head on the table

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out an irritated groan "Fine" Sasuke said reluctantly as Yang's head popped up from the table "But only one game" Sasuke stated sternly as Yang nodded eagerly

"Okay, here let explain how to play. Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Yang said with a smirk

~5 turns later~

"And by playing 'Revolutions End' I have ended the uprising of the people of your kingdom and have them rally behind mine in the end leaving you only with ten percent of all of you land" Sasuke said calmly as he placed the card down as Yang just stared blankly at the game board showing that no matter what she does she lost

"How" Yang asked softly

"Honestly it's not that hard, are you sure you don't want me to teach you instead" Sasuke said with a smirk as Yang glowered at him

"Rematch" Yang hissed out

"Alright" Sasuke said with a shrug

~Five games later~

"By playing 'Destruction of Value' it causes your economy value system to break down to nothing and turn your kingdom into a depression where riots and suicide becomes norm and in the end leaves your kingdom defenseless to my 'Rule of Law' Where the higher authority, albeit with money or land, can take over another weaker kingdom as long as it's value is a quarter of the users percentage, which is yours. Congratulations you lasted longer than any other game, well done" Sasuke said with a hint of cockiness while giving her a slow clap

Yang was currently gripping the table edge with her eyes twitching with irritation as glared down at the game board. Yang took in a deep breath before looking directly into Sasuke's eyes with her piercing red eyes that shown how irritably mad she was that it made even Sasuke flinch under her gaze

". . . So. . I see that it's getting late and I'll see you later at school. . Bye" Sasuke said quickly getting up and quickly leaving the library.

Yang just stared at where Sasuke was sitting as she took several deeps breaths to come herself down "Cocky bastard" Yang said placing her head against her hand as her elbow was propped up against the table "Though it is nice to see him actually have fun once in awhile" Yang said with a soft smile before frowning ". . . Though I wish I know how the hell he beat me so damn easily. I ranked freaking third in last years tournament" Yang hissed in annoyance

~Meanwhile~

Sasuke was walking home before something hit his wrist as he remembered something "I forgot to take these out" Sasuke said pulling several cards from sleeves "She didn't say anything about cheating when she was explaining the rules" Sasuke said to himself with a little snicker as he walked back home with an evil smile

* * *

Sasuke was in his bed when he woke up with a slight pain in his left eye. He's been getting these irritations for awhile now at random intervals, up to now it's just been mild irritation or pain. When he talked to Itachi about it his brother said he couldn't find anything wrong with it, even when they went to the doctors for normal reasons they didn't find anything.

So since then he has been ignoring these mild occurrences to the best of his capabilities as he made his way downstairs. After eating breakfast with his family he walked out the front door while saying goodbye to his parents he found Itachi right in front of the door wearing his Akatsuki outfit. Before Sasuke could ask why he was here Itachi tossed him his Akatsuki cloak and mask

"Make a clone, send him to school and put that on. You can put on the armor later" Itachi said quickly gesturing to the anbu outfit he had in his arm as Sasuke took only a second to look at Itachi before complying. Sasuke made his clone and gave it it's directions. He then put the outfit on

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked after placing the mask on his face

"We're going to Mistral to take part in the annual Regional tournament" Itachi explained

"Okay, why?" Sasuke asked curiously as the two began walking down the street towards the airport

"We of the Akatsuki of the kingdom of Kizuro have been courteously invited to take part in their tournament to better stregthen the ties between the kingdoms" Itachi said in a professional voice

". .So in other words they are basically goading us to compete and show the world what we can do" Sasuke clarified

"Essentially, but seeing as we don't have any young students that even classified as ready to even compete we decided to have you compete in their stead as you are in the age range for the tournament" Itachi stated as Sasuke let out a tired sigh

"Not really okay with you doing this without my consent but fine, I had nothing better to do anyways" Sasuke said with a shrug "By the way I need to pick up my weapons" Sasuke reminded him

"Already got your Kusanagi, I didn't get your Kubikiribōchō because it would be too obvious to who you are if you use it in the future" Itachi informed him as Sasuke nodded "It's on the airship that Shisui let us borrow to take us to Mistral which would take some time but will give us enough time to arrive an hour before the tournament starts" Itachi said as they made it to the airport where they went onto their airship that was waiting for them. During the time they were traveling to Mistral Itachi handed Sasuke a dossier of all the competition and saw his competition wasn't much of a problem. That was until he came upon an high ranked student from Sanctum who could prove him a challenge

The airship soon arrived in Mistral as they left the airship and made their way to the stadium where the tournament was being held. While on their way they were getting odd looks from the locals who moved away from them when they walked past. They decided it was basically paranoia for why they were acting like this as it wasn't everyday that a famous mercenary group became the sole military of the new kingdom like nothing.

As soon as they arrived at the stadium they saw the entrance was covered with people and news crews. The two of them walked towards the entranced where, sadly, they gained the attention of said news crews

"Now we are live at the at Mistral stadium as the regional tournament is just a short hour away and- Oh my god it's the Akatsuki" One newswoman said gaining the attention of all other newscasts as they all started to gather around the two members

They both let out an irritated groan as they pushed their way out of the of the mob while ignoring most of their questions about what they are doing or why they became the new kingdom's main army

They finally made it to the entrance where the bouncers stopped the newsmen from following them. They let out a sigh of relief for the silence as they made it to the barracks where they were to wait before the tournament starts.

Sasuke was currently sharpening his Kusanagi as he noticed two people approaching him and his brother

"Hello there, I must say it's an honor that the kingdom of Kizuro would join our gracious tournament, but" The man said said looking at Sasuke "Is he really in the age limit" The man said questionably

"Do not worry, Taka here is as young as most of the other participants" Itachi said professionally as Sasuke continued to sharpen his blade

"I see, it's just that it's a bit difficult to believe that if he wears a mask" The man retorted calmly

"It's just a custom we have to wear masks to help disguise ourselves when we're out on assignments" Itachi said dismissively as he was getting slightly irritated by being around the man

"An odd custom but I guess we should respect them" The girl that was with the man said politely with utmost honesty

"I'm guessing you're one of the competitors taking part in the tournament" Itachi said gesturing to the attire and weapons she had

"Yes, this is my fourth year actually" The girl said with a bashful attitude

"This here is Pyrrha Nikos, and she's on her way too her fourth year of winning this tournament" The man said with a cocky smirk

"Never heard of you" Sasuke said bluntly while he continued to examine the edge of his weapon for any imperfections. Pyrrha just blinked before smiling that she's meeting someone who doesn't know about her status

"What have you been doing, sleeping under a rock or something" The man said harshly

"No, I was training and doing something more important then looking up useless information like what you're spewing out of your mouth" Sasuke said rudely as he getting annoyed by the man's cocky personality

"I can't wait until my girl here takes you down. You have a few minutes to do whatever you want Pyrrha, remember you're up first" The man said walking away from them

"Of course coach. . . I'm sorry for his attitude but he's riding on hard for me to win this tournament again so I could have a four year streak" Pyrrha said with a tired sigh "It was a pleasure meeting you two" Pyrrha said with a bow before leaving them to their own business

". . . What a nice girl" Itachi said offhandedly as Sasuke just let out his signature 'hn' in response as he continued to sharpen his blade

"So what exactly is the game plan. Just win or is there some ulterior motive for me being here" Sasuke asked bluntly as Itachi shook his head

"Nope, no ulterior motive or anything. We need the publicity for the kingdom to show Kizuro is nothing to scoff at and I figure you need to relieve some stress by hitting something" Itachi said in an upbeat tone as Sasuke let out a scoff

The tournament soon began as competitors after competitors went out to fight with the victor going on to the next round.

Sasuke had no problem dealing with the competition as they weren't up to his standard and barely posed a challenge to him. The same went to Pyrrha as she wasn't hit once as Sasuke saw her fighting style and had to admit it was quite unique. But what drew him in was the fact all attacks directed at her missed even though they should've hit. Sasuke filed that bit of information away as he was up next against some guy from Atlas.

It didn't last long as Sasuke easily put the guy into a hold until he tapped the ground as he called out forfeit. Sasuke was now in the finals going against Pyrrha as the crowd was in a uproar for the match to begin.

"Remember Sasuke, this girl isn't a pushover" Itachi reminded him as Sasuke nodded as he made his way to the center of the arena

"Ladies and gentleman this is the match you have been waiting for!" The announcer shouted into the microphone "In the left is the upstart from the new kingdom called Kizuro. Give a warm shout out to: Taka~!" The announcer shouted as the crowd was a mixed of boos and cheers "And on the right is the defending champion with three wins under her belt and approaching the fourth. Give a warm welcome to, The Invincible girl: Pyrrha Nikos!" The announcer shouted as the entire stadium roared with cheers as Pyrrha waved to her adoring crowd as she had a tired look that shown she was getting tired of the spotlight "Let the match, BEGIN!" The announcer shouted as the roars of cheers echoed the stadium

Pyrrha pulled out her sword and shield while Sasuke just stood standing in anticipation of her first move. Pyrrha soon rushed forward with a slash as Sasuke jumped back before rolling to the side as Pyrrha's sword became a rifle as she fired rounds at him. Sasuke then rushed forward in a zigzag motion as Pyrrha couldn't get a clean shot on him as he was moving too fast for her to shoot. Sasuke jumped up and kicked Pyrrha who blocked with her shield as she pushed him back.

Sasuke landed in a crouch as Pyrrha was upon him with her shield on her back as she now wielded a spear and tried to impale him. Sasuke sidestepped away from the lunge as it ripped part of his cloak revealing some of his chest armor and his left arm. Sasuke then grabbed Pyrrha's outstretched spear and used it as leverage as he lifted himself up and kicked at Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha saw this and blocked with her forearm as she pushed him back as she took back out her shield. Pyrrha threw her shield at Sasuke who expected this action had enough time to move out of the way from the throw but didn't count for it to rebound from the walls of the arena as it hit him squarely in the back of his head.

A jolt of pain washed over Sasuke as he subconsciously closed his left as the pain was affecting it greatly. Sasuke grit his teeth but continued to ignore the pain as he kept his focus on the girl in front of him.

Pyrrha had a worry look when she could see he was in great pain even if she can't see his face. But what concerned her was that he wasn't hurting from the blow to the head but something else that made her want to call off the fight so he could get some help. But she didn't have the chance to even act on it as she was nearly cut in half when her opponent lunged at her with a sword he just drawn

Itachi on the sidelines saw what happened and had a worried look beneath his mask. When Sasuke told him about the pain in his eye he had his suspicion to what is happening but until he knew for sure he didn't act on it as it wouldn't matter anyway if his suspicions were correct.

Sasuke slashed and stabbed at Pyrrha who adeptly dodged and parried his attacks. Pyrrha tried to bash him with her shield but Sasuke caught it in his hand as he held her in place as he slashed at Pyrrha but what he wasn't expecting was for him to miss at point blank range. As the blade pass along the side of her head Pyrrha who kicked Sasuke back away from her to gain some distance.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before he began picking the pieces together and realized what happened. What Sasuke did next surprised Pyrrha this time as Sasuke threw his own sword at her as it didn't even hit near her as it embedded itself on the ground a few feet behind her. But what this gave Sasuke was a window of opportunity as he rushed forward and threw a punch. Pyrrha at the last minute held her shield up as Sasuke's fist connected with the metal before he grabbed the edge of the shield to hold her in place again. He then threw a punch with his free hand as Pyrrha blocked it with her own free arm. Sasuke didn't stop there as he moved to the side and sent a kick to her side where Pyrrha anticipated this and blocked the kick but wasn't prepared for Sasuke to headbutt her.

Sasuke's mask cracked a bit around his left eye but he ignored it. Sasuke then sent a straight kick into her gut knocking the air out of her. He followed up with a leg sweep that knocked Pyrrha off balanced as she couldn't stop the round house kick against the side of her face that sent her to the ground. Pyrrha quickly pushed herself back up as she moved back as she was nearly hit again by a high kick. Pyrrha stumble back as her hand brushed past something as she realized it was Sasuke's sword. Pyrrha looked back up to see Sasuke in the air diving towards her with a kick

Pyrrha held her shield up and blocked the strike but the force of the attack was able to push her back a bit as Sasuke landed in a crouch as he grabbed his sword in his left hand. Sasuke then darted towards her with a slash as Pyrrha was ready to divert the attack but what he did surprised her. Sasuke threw his sword up and grabbed it in his right hand in a reverse grip and instead of slashing he jabbed the end of the hilt at her. Pyrrha tried to stop it by attacking but Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could even reach him as the but of the hilt hit directly against her forehead. Sasuke then dropped his sword and with both hands clapped Pyrrha's ears, disorienting her for a bit as Sasuke followed with an elbow strike and a spin kick sending her to the floor.

Pyrrha rolled on the floor before pushing herself back up with her shield held close to her chest while her sword was held up high. The two competitors stared at each other panting slightly before Sasuke let out a soft chuckle which confused

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha asked quizzically as she kept her guard up

"Nothing it's just that only one other person I know at our age has forced me to work this hard to win. It's nice to know there are other people in the world that are as skilled as I. I have to thank you for this fight" Sasuke said complimenting the redhead who blinked at his reason before smiling

"You're welcome and it's an honor to fight someone as skilled as yourself as well" Pyrrha said as she had to admit it was a thrill to fight someone on her level of skill.

Sasuke then took his cloak off leaving him with only his armor underneath, the hood connected to the cloth of his undershirt to keep his distinct hair hidden and his cracked hawk mask. Pyrrha took in her opponent and saw his stance was much different as the weight of the cloak must've made it harder to move. She took everything in trying to find a weak spot in his defense. She found none as her eyes continued to wander as it landed on the tattoo on Sasuke's shoulder and committed the image to memory.

Sasuke pulled several shurikens out from his holster and threw them at Pyrrha. Pyrrha easily blocked with her shield as she moved back when Sasuke rushed forward in front of her. He then jumped to the side as he then rushed her at her right as he threw a kunai she deflected with her sword before it clashed with Sasuke's sword. Sasuke then kicked Pyrrha's leg making her stumbled back as Sasuke reached out and grabbed her shield again but this time ripped it out of her grip and tossed it to the side.

They soon started swinging their swords as their blades constantly clashed against each other as they tried to get a foothold in the sword fight. The two were soon locked in place while they pushed against each other before they jumped back as Pyrrha turned her sword into her rifle and fired a round Sasuke who deflected the shot with the side of his blade. Pyrrha kept firing and made no progress as Sasuke constantly deflected each round before Pyrrha decided to change her style again as she changed the gun into it's spear form.

Pyrrha lunged forward as Sasuke moved to the side before ducking as Pyrrha sent a wide sweep with the spear. Pyrrha struck the ground as she jumped up using the spear lodged in the ground as leverage to gain more momentum for her downward kick that Sasuke dodged. Pyrrha pulled the spear out of the ground and lunged at Sasuke. He moved back but was surprised when the spear let out a round and extended a few feet as Sasuke narrowly dodged the strike as it cut part of the side of his hood. Pyrrha spun around with a low swing as Sasuke jumped to get out of the way as he crossed his arms to block the kick she sent at him.

Sasuke's feet skidded across the floor before he pushed himself back at her with a slash as Pyrrha turned her spear back into it's sword form. Their blades connected as they were once again in a standstill before Sasuke pushed to the side and both of their blades was sent to the side flying. The two of them locked eyes with each other before jumping back a few feet and went into their respective fighting stances.

Sasuke stood sideways with one hand behind his back and an open palm outwards towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha stood slightly to the side as she held one of her fist close to her chest while holding the other one out.

They stared at each other for a moment before rushing each other. Sasuke threw a kick that Pyrrha kicked away as she sent a punch he moved his head from. Sasuke grabbed her arm and threw a punch but Pyrrha grabbed his arm. Their arms crossed before she tried to knee him but he blocked it with his own knee before falling back and threw Pyrrha behind him with a sacrifice throw. Sasuke jumped back upright as Pyrrha rolled back into a crouch.

Sasuke then went back up to Pyrrha and threw three punches which she dodged. Pyrrha sent a roundhouse that Sasuke ducked as he sent a right straight at her. Pyrrha moved to the side as the punch flew past her face harmlessly as she tried to elbow Sasuke but he blocked with his forearm before it could hit him. Sasuke sent a strike as Pyrrha moved her head at every punch before pushing Sasuke away

Pyrrha ran up to him with a jump and threw a punch that Sasuke blocked with both hands. Pyrrha pulled herself overhead and brought her foot down in a helix kick that hit the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stumbled back as the crack on the left side of the mask grew but he ignored it.

Sasuke brought his knee up as Pyrrha kicked it back down as Sasuke followed up with a round house that Pyrrha blocked with her forearm but didn't count for the momentum as Sasuke pushed through and knocked her guard off and followed up with a spin kick to the gullet. Pyrrha righted herself back up and threw a left hook that Sasuke then grabbed and put it under his arm and moved it back as he punched her side. Pyrrha blocked his fist before the second punch hit as she sweeped his leg underneath and then flipped him onto his back as piece of Sasuke's mask broke off during the fall

Sasuke rolled back into a handstand and pushed straight up as his feet nearly hit Pyrrha's chin. Sasuke flipped forward and stared Pyrrha down as they were both equally exhausted from the long fight. They both glanced at the giant monitor up on the side of the ring and saw the two of them were just a inch away from going into the red giving the other the win.

Pyrrha looked back at Sasuke and her eyes widened when she saw his left eye that was exposed from the broken mask. His eye had blood pouring from his socket in a high quantity. Sasuke on the other hand was having another one of the painful moments he had but this was by far the worst he felt, it was as if his face was on fire.

"Are you alright" Pyrrha asked in complete concern as Sasuke waved her off

"I"m fine, let's just finish this before- GAH!" Sasuke shouted in pain as his knees wobbled slightly as he clasped his hand against his eye in pain.

"Taka!" Pyrrha shouted in concern as she was about to move towards him but stopped when he held his hand up telling her to stop. She watched as he pulled his hand away and gasped as the color of his eye changed. Before she saw he had cold onyx eyes but now they were an ominous purple. His eyes slowly opened as she stared at the rings surrounding his pupils and the six tomoes. She felt as if he was peering into her soul and never before have felt so much fear put into her. It wasn't just left but his other eye also glowed in his mask that still covered his face as she felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw the piercing red eye looking down on her

"I suggest forfeiting now" Sasuke began in a cold voice "Because if you thought I was a challenge before then this is will become a nightmare because I won't be held responsible if I kill you in this state" Sasuke said in a calm collective voice as Pyrrha knew that he was telling the truth because she could feel the cold power running down her spine as every fiber of her body told her to run away

"I-I-I. . I forfeit!" Pyrrha shouted as Sasuke closed both his eyes and began walking away as Itachi jumped down from the crowd above who was furious as to the outcome of the match. Itachi quickly rushed over to Sasuke and checked him over before guiding him out of the arena.

"I-I don't believe this but Taka has won the tournament, breaking Pyrrha's winning streak!" The announcer shouted in shock "This match was one for the record books for both the duration of the match and it's intensity. It was only at the end did we not expect Pyrrha to give up, was it pity for seeing Taka being hurt or was it something else, we may never know" The announcer stated as Pyrrha just stared at where the two members of the Akatsuki left and wondered how close to death she was if she continued the fight.

-0-0-0-0

"Are you able to walk back to the airship" Itachi asked his little brother who was holding his hand against his left eye as they were walking down a hallway towards the exit of the stadium

"I think I can, shouldn't you be up there as a representative to accept the award or whatever I just won" Sasuke said tiredly as he stumbled a bit before Itachi helped him straighten himself out

"Don't worry, we'll send someone to pick it up. Besides what's more important you're health or some stupid award and speech I would have to do" Itachi asked rhetorically as Sasuke let out a bitter laugh

"I'm sure you just didn't want to make that speech and used me for an excuse" Sasuke retorted sarcastically

"Oh Sasuke how could you think of me like that, I think my feelings are now hurt" Itachi said dramatically in a feign hurt voice as Sasuke chuckled at his brother's attitude as it brought his spirits up a bit

"Come on, let's just get back to the airship" Sasuke asked tiredly as he closed both his eyes as he passed out

Itachi caught him before he fell to the ground "Dammit foolish brother, don't work yourself out" Itachi said bitterly at the condition his brother is in. Itachi put his brother on his back and carried him back to the airship as he ignored the hated looks he was getting from the crowd that was forming outside the stadium "**Move**" Itachi said in a dark voice as his Sharingan flared as any protester about to impede his progress realized it wasn't a smart move to piss him off as the entire crowd split apart to let him through.

Itachi calmly walked away from the crowd as he soon felt something wet on his shoulder and looked to see Sasuke's eye was bleeding again. Itachi let out a curse as he rushed back to the airship in a hurry. After a good minute, under the use of chakra, he made it to the airship that was waiting for them after he sent a message to back in the stadium.

Itachi walked in to the airship and told the pilot to take off. After that he placed Sasuke down on the seats on the side of the airship. Itachi then kneeled down and tried to wake his brother up

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up" Itachi said in a soft voice as Sasuke let out a groan and opened his right eye while holding his hand against his left

"Wha-What happened?" Sasuke asked in a slight daze

"You passed out and I carried you back to the airship. We're heading back home now actually" Itachi informed his brother who nodded

"Got any idea to what's wrong with me" Sasuke asked tiredly

"Yes actually. During the times you came to me about this pain in your eye I didn't see a thing because you weren't having one of those moments. But during the match when it was flaring I saw plain and clear with my Sharingan" Itachi stated as Sasuke looked up at him

"So what's going on?" Sasuke said as he pulled himself up, with the help of Itachi, into a sitting position

"Well as you know our chakra networks span across our entire bodies, no" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded "Well the same could be said for our aura networks, though they are less diverse then our chakra counterparts but they still cover the important parts of our bodies. Like our eyes" Itachi said pointing to his brother's left eye

"Okay, so what? Are they merging or something?" Sasuke asked for clarification as Itachi shook his head

"No, they're trying to destroy the other network"

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted in complete shock and worry at what he heard

"Don't worry from what I see it's only in your left eye" Itachi said trying to calm his brother down

"Why is this happening now and only in my left eye?" Sasuke asked with a tired groan

"Well I'm guessing as your body grew so did your networks and as your body continued to grow it shrunk the relative space the two networks had between each other before they began to collide. As your aura tries to defend your body from foreign threats, like white blood cells, it must've thought your chakra was a threat and tried to get rid of it, which is the reason your Rinnegan is active as it's suppressing the aura from taking effect before it completely destroys the network" Itachi stated with a tired huff as he hated not being able to help his brother

"So I'm just to let this happen, when exactly is this supposed t- ARGH!" Sasuke screamed as fell off the chair and onto the floor while clutching his eye as blood squirted out of his eye socket as the veins in his skin around his eye turned black

"Apparently now" Itachi stated in a dry tone

"Help me dammit!" Sasuke yelled at him in pain as he tried his best to hold in the screams of anguish

"I'm sorry brother, I really am but if I try to do anything to lessen the pain like knock you unconscious I'll just lengthen the inevitable to another date as your networks would go silent before resuming when you wake up. There's your choice a quick painful destruction of your aura network in your eye to a slow one at intervals of your choosing" Itachi stated as Sasuke cursed loudly as he screamed in anguish as Itachi had no choice but watch his brother struggle in the pain as blood poured from his eye constantly. After an hour as they were soon approaching Vale Sasuke finally calmed down as he let out ragged breaths as the top half of his body was in a pool of his own blood that came all from his eye.

"Well I'm going to have to explain Shisui why one of his airships has a puddle of blood in his airship" Itachi remarked dryly as he pulled Sasuke out of puddle of his own blood and back on the chair he was sitting at before. Itachi examined his eye that was in it's Rinnegan form which was now a faint pink hue from the constant blood pouring from it "Well the aura networks around the eye are dead like I said and it seems your chakra is in permanent use around the damaged area to keep it stable. Seems your Rinnegan is now permanent" Itachi stated as he just noticed Sasuke passed out again "Should've guessed he passed out from the blood loss" Itachi muttered as he pulled out a blood increasing pill of his own make and popped it in Sasuke's mouth he helped him swallow it so he wouldn't have too much of a repercussion from the blood loss he just suffered ". . . I just realized I could've given him the pill before he went through that. . My bad" Itachi said sincerely to himself

As soon as the airship landed Itachi picked up his brother and put him on his back as he made his way back to his brother's house. Itachi made sure to take a path where no one they would know would see them as they reached the house. Itachi jumped up to the second story window and opened it to let them in. He was thankful Sasuke keeps his windows open so they could sneak in whenever he leaves a clone in the house.

Itachi pulled himself through the window along with Sasuke as he placed him on his bed. Itachi looked around his brother's room for something until he found it on the nightstand next to his bed. Itachi picked the headband with the leaf symbol on it and wrapped the headband around Sasuke's head as it covered his left eye.

"There, at least you'll have something to cover your eye so you wouldn't waste your chakra every time you open it" Itachi said calmly as he smirked at how if he could find a cloth mask to put on Sasuke's face he'd be a perfect imitation of Kakashi. Itachi then let out a tired sigh "Now how am I supposed to explain why Sasuke only has one eye to mother and father. . ."

-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked clearly concerned for her friend when she found out about his eye. They were currently walking down a hallway of Signal to their next class

"Yes I'm fine, just leave it alone" Sasuke asked with an irritated groan as he swat her hand away when her hand got near the headband covering his left eye

"Are you sure, I mean you lost an eye Sasuke during training. You can't be fine after that" Yang said as Sasuke let out a sigh. Itachi's best lie he could give his parents was that during a spar they had he accidentally slashed Sasuke's eye. He took the full brunt of their mother's anger for supposedly hurting him. It was only settled when he woke up and helped calm their mother down.

So after a talk with their mother they were finally able to calm her down as Itachi apologized for what happened and their mother accepted that. It really hurt him to see his mother like that, sometimes he wished he just genjutsu on her. . . . Wait. .

"Fuck" Sasuke muttered as he realized he could've used genjutsu in the first place to avoid this situation so people would think he still has his eye. From what he could guess why they didn't use it is because of years of not using jutsu, other then the times he trained with Itachi so they won't get rusty. They adapted to only using aura during their time in this world. But that doesn't mean he won't use his chakra whenever he can just so he could feel it again when he misses using it.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked as he heard him mutter something

"It's nothing, just that I remembered something at the wrong time" Sasuke said irritably with a groan as he might as well get used to wearing his headband over his eye. Not that he minds, it gave him a bit of nostalgia every time he sees it.

"Okay?" Yang said feeling like she shouldn't go too much into what he's talking about "Just remember that if you need any help you can just ask. I am your friend after all" Yang said giving him a comforting smile

Sasuke stared at her with his one visible eye for a moment ". . . I know and the same goes for you as well" Sasuke said with a small smile before walking ahead of her as he promptly acted like he didn't hear what she said next

"Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever truly trust me with those secrets, Sasuke"

He let out a silent sigh _'One day I'll trust you enough to tell you but not now'_ Sasuke thought solemnly as he continued on his way with Yang following closely behind as they headed to their next class

* * *

**(Welcome, to the beginning of RWBY)**

Sasuke was currently walking down a random street as it was beginning to get dark.

He graduated his final year of Signal already and was accepted into Beacon along with Yang as they are to start the beginning of the next term. The girl wrapped her arm around his shoulder and asked if they had a partner system that he would be on her team. He immediately said yes to his own and Yang's surprise before the girl had the biggest smiles on her face as she left him alone completely confused to why she just smiled like that

Sasuke's Scroll started to ring as he pulled it out and answered it "Yes?" Sasuke said

"Hey Sasuke, Ruby hasn't come back yet and I think she's at that store, From Dust Till Dawn, near your home. Would you mind going over there and telling her to come back home now, you know how she is when reading those weapon magazines" Yang said as Sasuke rolled his eye as he had to agree the cloak wearing girl is obsessed with weapons

"Alright, I have nothing better to do so I'll go get her" Sasuke said in bored tone

"Thank you~" Yang said in a cheerful voice as she hung up

Sasuke let out a sigh as he made his way to the dust shop. His casual walk was soon interrupted when an explosion was heard in the direction of said shop. His eyes immediately hardened as he pulled out his sword and ran to the scene. He found the street in front of the shop destroyed and the old man who owns the store looking at the busted window

"Old man" Sasuke called out as the man grunted before looking over to Sasuke "Have you seen a girl around, shorter than me, wears a red hood, carries a big scythe" Sasuke asked as the man just pointed to the roof of the building another explosion resonated off the top of the building "Ah, thank you" Sasuke said before running up the side of the building where he found his sister in law protecting Ruby

He then watched as Glynda sent blasts of Dust at the Bullhead, hitting it on several parts of its body. She then sent a blast of Dust into the air as it turned into a black storm cloud. She brought her riding crop down as the storm rained down a wave of hail that impaled onto the body of the Bullhead.

A woman then appeared on the opening of the Bullhead as her arms glowed as she sent a blast of Dust at Glynda who blocked it with a shield glyph she form in front of her. The woman then sent a gesture as the ground beneath Glynda glowed causing her to jumped back as the ground exploded upward with a wail.

Glynda landed next to Ruby and made a spinning gesture with her riding crop as the debris that was falling stopped. The debris soon glowed a faint purple as it formed into a crudely shaped spike as it was sent flying at the Bullhead. The woman then sent several blasts at the spike destroying it but reformed as the Bullhead moved out of the way as it scraped past the cockpit.

Glynda then made a gesture as the entire spike split to three moving tendrils that moved around the Bullhead. That was before the woman in red crossed her arms as glyphs formed around her as she spread her arms out a burst of flames dissolved the debris floating around the Bullhead.

Ruby then at her desperation of stopping them folded her scythe and fired at the woman who blocked each shot. The woman then waved her arms as several explosive marks appeared around them. Glynda with her crop, flung Ruby out of the way as she did a front cartwheel to move out of the way of the explosives

They watched as the Bullhead get away before Ruby turned to Glynda with a meek smile as she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl.

"Well that was a thing" Sasuke said dryly alerting the two to his presence

"You're spending too much time with Yang" Ruby said with a giggle as Sasuke groaned as he realized what he just said. Before Ruby could say something else she let out a meep when she saw Glynda's stern gaze upon her "U-Uh. . . I'm sorry" Ruby said meekly for her going after a dangerous villain.

Sasuke soon watched with a blank stare as his sister dragged Ruby away by her ear who was letting out a strings of 'ow'. Glynda stopped to stare at Sasuke with an inquisitive glance

"Eh, I have nothing better to do" Sasuke said with a shrug before following them as he put his sword back in its sheath.

-0-0-0-0

"I hope you realize that actions tonight will not be taken lightly just because you're a friend of the family. You put yourself and others in great danger" Glynda said as she paced behind Ruby who was sitting down at the table in the middle of the room with a dejected expression

"But they started it!" Ruby spoke up trying to defend herself

"Honestly Ruby, if it were up to me you be sent home. With a pat on the back" Glynda said as Ruby smiled before the older woman turned her head sharply at her "And a slap on the wrist" Glynda said sternly as she slapped the table with her riding crop for emphasis as Ruby reeled back with a meep

"Don't you think you're being a little mean Glynda" Sasuke asked as the two women stared at him who was leaning against the wall on the left side of the room "I mean when her father learns what she did is going to be far more than enough punishment for her" Sasuke said with a grin as Ruby balked

"Oh Oum no" Ruby said putting her head down on the table as she realized her father is going to be furious

"As much as I want to do just that I cant just yet. There's someone here that wishes to meet you" Glynda said before walking away as a man with silver hair walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies

"Ruby Rose" Ozpin said as he leaned towards her face "You. . Have silver eyes" Ozpin said as Sasuke nudged his sister who looked at him. He gestured to man with a gesture of his hand asking if he was out of it which she playfully smacked him for gesturing that before standing next to Ozpin with an open Scroll.

"U-Uh" Ruby just uttered as she has no idea how to respond to that

"Where did you learn to do this" Ozpin said with a gesture with his head towards the Scroll where it showed Ruby fighting

"S-Signal Academy" Ruby answered truthfully

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed" Ozpin stated with slight skepticism

"Well one teacher in particular" Ruby said quickly

"I see" Ozpin said thoughtfully as he placed the plate of cookies down onto the table. Ruby reached out to grab one as she looked up to see if it was okay to eat as she grabbed one and stuffed it in her face. Seeing as Ozpin didn't say anything she began devouring the rest in a flurry causing Sasuke to face palm at her love of cookies "It's just that I only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow" Ozpin said sending a thoughtful glance upward

"Ooh thats mah uncrul" Ruby said with her mouth full while Sasuke didn't know why but he felt slightly offended for some reason "Sorry" Ruby said as she swallowed the food "That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing and now I'm all like" Ruby said before making karate noises while flailing her arms around. Sasuke for some reason felt even more offended by that as Glynda shook her head at her display while Ozpin kept a stoic expression on his face.

Ozpin, who still had his stoic expression on his face, placed his mug down on the table before placing his hands down on the table while leaning on it slightly "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors" Ozpin asked

"Well, I want to be a huntress" Ruby said in utmost seriousness

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin inquired

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal and them I'm going to apply at Beacon. See my sister and Sasuke over there" Ruby gestured to Sasuke who gave them mock salute with two fingers "Is starting this year and they're trying to become huntsmen and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people, and our my parents always told us to help others so I thought 'Well I might as well make a career out of it'. I mean the police are alright, no offense Sasuke" Ruby said to Sasuke as she was referring to his father

"None taken" Sasuke said waving her off

"But huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and *Squeal* you know" Ruby said in quick excited voice before bringing herself down as she realized what she was doing. She looked at both the adults stoic expressions before looking over at Sasuke who gave her a blank gaze while shaking his head ever so lightly

". . . Do you know who I am" Ozpin asked after a moment

"You're professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby stated as Ozpin let out a small chuckle

"Hello" Ozpin greeted politely

"Nice to meet you" Ruby replied equally polite

"You want to come to my school" Ozpin inquired

"More than anything" Ruby said as Ozpin gave Glynda a glance as the older woman rolled her eyes with a small grunt

"Well okay" Ozpin said with a smile as Ruby slowly had a face of extreme joy

"Just so you can remember Ruby, your dad is probably mad at you _and_ you're going to a school where Yang can embarrass you at any given moment. Food for thought" Sasuke said with an evil grin as he left the room where a now devastated Ruby sat

-0-0-0-0

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever" Yang said excitedly as she hugged Ruby uncontrollably

"Please stop" Ruby begged in a strained voice

"But I'm so proud of you~" Yang squealed in excitement

"Really sis, it was nothing" Ruby said tiredly while pushing her sister off her

"What do you mean? It was incredible, everyone in Beacon is going to think your the bee's knees" Yang said trying to bring her sister's attitude up. That was before being smack upside the head by Sasuke "What was that for?!" Yang said rubbing the back of her head as she looked at Sasuke's dry look

". . . Yang I can put up with most of your puns, but by god never say something that ridiculously stupid ever again" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone as Yang let out a huff as she crossed her arms under her chest "Besides, I'm sure Ruby just wants to be treated normally and not anything special" Sasuke stated as Ruby nodded vigorously

"I don't want to be special, I just want to be a normal girl going to a normal school" Ruby said dejectedly before her sister walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her

"But you are special" Yang said with a soft smile as the next thing she was about to say was cut off with the news blaring out with a record file of Roman Torchwick's image appeared on the hologram near them

"The robbery was lead by the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department, back to you Lisa" The newsman said before an image of a woman with light purple hair popped up on the screen

"Thank you Cyril. In other news this Saturday faunus civil protest turns dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" The video was cut off as a hologram of Glynda appeared

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" Glynda said

"Been awhile since I seen your sister. She's looking good" Yang said Sasuke who gave his usual response of a 'hn'

"My name is Glynda U. Goodwitch, you are among the privilege few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" Glynda announced as her hologram soon faded away

"Oh wow" Ruby said in a soft voice as she approached the window as did most of the others to look at the view "Look you can see Signal from here" Ruby said in excited voice as Yang walked up to her "I guess home isn't too far after all" Ruby said as Yang put her arm around her shoulder

"Beacon is our home now" Yang said as she grabbed Sasuke with her free arm and wrapped it around his shoulder causing him to groan in slight discomfort. They soon heard someone moaning as they watched a blonde man walk past them about to puke out his breakfast "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang joked lightly as she let go of the two

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby said as Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the seats next to them

"I wonder who were going to meet" Yang said curiously

"Ugh, I just hope their better than vomit boy" Ruby said slightly disgusted before noticing something "Aw Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe" Ruby pointed out as Sasuke stared at the small comedy in front of him as he looked over to Beacon quietly

"Well, let's see how this year plays out" Sasuke said with a small smirk as the two girls were still going on about the puke in the background

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I'll see you all later**


	11. Tribute for Monty

**I know I've already talked about Monty yesterday but, I just wanted to make something in tribute to him.**

**I just felt I needed to write this as a way to say, so long and not goodbye. We won't say goodbye because technically he's not gone but just on a leave absence as he'll always be with us in our hearts and minds as long as we live.**

**So, enjoy this small tribute for a good man**

* * *

Ren let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes staring up at his dorm room's ceiling. It was one of those rare nights that Ren couldn't sleep for some reason whether it was from some unfinished assignment that is bugging him or he felt something was wrong.

Ren sat himself up against the bedpost as he looked around the dark room he shared with three others. Jaune and Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully in their beds but Nora was awake which surprised him as she wasn't one to stay awake for no reason. It was then he noticed what she was doing.

She was curled up against herself with her arms around her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks. Ren frowned at that as he got out of bed and made his way over to her. She didn't notice him until she felt him sit down on the edge of her bed as she looked up at him in shock

"What's wrong Nora, why are you crying?" Ren asked sincerely as Nora let out a sob as she reached out and pulled Ren into a hug "Wha?! Nora, what's wrong?!" Ren asked in shock while trying to keep his voice down to a soft hush so he wouldn't wake the others. Nora just sobbed into his shirt as Ren frowned as he slowly wrapped his arms around her as he waited for her to calm down. After a few minutes her sobs turned into hiccups as Ren rubbed her back soothingly "Are you okay?" Ren asked softly as Nora pulled away with tears still flowing down from her eyes as it was puffy and red from her crying

"Y-Yes" Nora said with a sniff as she rubbed some tears out of her eyes

"Why are you crying Nora?" Ren asked sincerely as he didn't like to see his friend cry, even though it was very rare for her to cry he didn't like it one bit.

"I thought you were gone" Nora cried out as she began to cry again

"Why would you think that Nora?" Ren asked softly as he wiped the tears away with his thumb

"I had a dream where you weren't with us anymore" Nora sobbed as Ren blinked before pulling her back into a hug

"It's alright Nora I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and even if I was gone I'll always be with you in your heart" Ren said softly as Nora tightened her hold on him

"How do you know that" Nora sobbed into his chest

"Because even if a person is gone they won't be truly gone if you remember them in your heart and mind. If you do that then you'll always be able to visit them in your dreams and thoughts so no matter what happens, they'll be with you forever" Ren said as he softly ran his hands through her hair soothingly

"You sure" Nora asked softly

"When have I ever lied to you Nora" Ren said with a soft smile as Nora smile as well as she returned the smile as well "Now get some sleep, I'm sure we have a busy day tomorrow" Ren said as he was about to get up from the bed before Nora grabbed his shirt

"Could you. . Could you stay like you did when we were kids" Nora said referencing to whenever she had a nightmare Ren would always sleep in the same bed with her to make sure she had a good night sleep.

Ren blinked before smiling "Of course" Ren said softly as he got into bed and pulled the covers over them

"Hey Ren" Nora whispered softly

"Hm?"

"Boop" Nora said in a soft voice as she tapped his nose as Ren blinked before giving her a soft smile

"Goodnight Nora, I'll see again in the morning" Ren said as they cuddled up closer as they knew it would be okay as long as they have each other in their hearts and minds the bond they share will transcend the threshold of humanity has on them.

* * *

**Thank you Monty for everything and even if we feel like giving up, I know I did at a short time after I learned of your death, we'll keep moving forward because that's what you would want us to do. To spread our creativity to others to enjoy this wonderful world you created for us for a long time to come.**

**To his coworkers and friends at Roosterteeth, know that we his fans will continue on his legacy that he has build from nothing and keep it strong and alive for a long time.**

**To his family know that we feel for your loss and give you our sympathy. Know that he was as much your family as he was to ours.**

**Thank you Monty, we'll see you again one day.**


	12. OC Info reveal

**Hows it going on everyone**

**This isn't a new chapter but an update for the OC's as I have them down below for you to see.**

**I got a lot of amazing submissions that I have to thank you for taking the time in posting these amazing characters. . . I won't say anything about the rest, you know who you are**

**I would like to also apologize to some others who I said would be part of Sasuke's team but isn't here. I apologize but at the time I was still getting OCs and I haven't gotten a good character in awhile so I chose you and then on the last day was when the ones down below made the cut instead. I apologize greatly but that doesn't mean I won't use your characters, instead I'll use them in a future chapter or as cameos so you'll still see them in here.**

**So with my apology out of the way I would like to introduce you to the members of Team S. E. V. N**

* * *

**Author**: BladeofHell56

**Name**: Rhea **N**ightgale

**Race**: Faunus (Raven)

**Gender**: Female

**Team: **S. E. V. **N**

**Weapon**: Element Arcania are armored fingerless gloves that the user is able to channel their aura through them in certain aura frequencies that unleash a multitude of elemental attacks that are fueled by raw Dust (She feels the need to refill them after each encounter just to be safe). Rhea can also use them in combination with her Semblance to augment her close combat skills

**Previous Occupation**: None

**Appearance**: She has black hair in a slightly spiky pixie cut style with some purple streaks in it. Has a palish peach skin tone and vibrant amethyst eyes.

She wears an open black roughed up biker jacket with spiked metal studs on her shoulders and around the wrist of her sleeves while her symbol nicely placed on the back of her jacket. On the back of her jacket is two hidden slits in the leather so she has easy access for her wings to fold out so she can fly (Putting her wings back inside her jacket is another story). She wears a purple shirt underneath with a symbol of a feather near the hem of her shirt in black and her necklace worn around her neck. She always wears her weapon's unassuming fingerless glove form. She also wears a pair of faded black jeans and black combat boots with metal tips on the end.

**Symbol**: The shadow of a bird in flight outlined in a light purple

**Additional accessories**: Her necklace, the only memento she has of her mother, is a black string necklace with a purple gem in the shape of a raven in flight

**Other outfits (Optional)/ Nightwear**: Rhea wears a simple light purple tank top and short shorts as her nightwear

**Personality**: Rebellious(to those who haven't earned her trust and respect), Snarky and Sarcastic, Has difficulty trusting others, self reliant, has a soft spot for kids (Since coming to beacon has on occasion taken to helping Yang play the overprotective role with Ruby whenever the blonde isn't around. As well as playing with Tsuki whenever she is around)

**Likes**: Singing, Her guitar, music, bantering with enemies (and her team leader (Sasuke)), snarking and messing with Weiss, children, Ruby(or Red/Little Red as she calls her) her team, rest of team RWBY, JNPR, and Flying

**Dislikes**: The White Fang, The Schnee company, Weiss Schnee (Though the relationship has been improving, they have like a like-hate thing going on), people who discriminate against faunus for no apparent reason, people who want to use her because of her wings, people who comment on her not so large breasts (Mid B-cup)

**Fighting style**: Rhea is for the most part a long distance fighter, often choosing to remain in the air and bombard the enemy with elemental attacks. With her semblance she is able to form shields of shadows to defend against retaliatory fire and often travelling through the shadows if she gets surrounded (More info in semblance). Not that she can't fight up close she prefers distance but when the need arises she can fight close quarters. She uses her semblance in her close quarters as she envelops her fists with shadows to combat enemies while also activating her gloves make the shadows around her fist conduct electricity (Her preferred choice) or burn with fire. Has trained her body to be able to carry her off the ground and stay off the ground for a solid hour. Half an hour or less if she's carrying someone based on how heavy they are.

**Skills**: Over the years Rhea has taken up singing and playing the guitar as a hobby.

**Aura color**: Aura color is violet

**Semblance**: Umbrakinesis; the control of shadows which she is able to wield in a ten foot vicinity, meaning she can only travel or use shadows in that vicinity and nothing further. Area must not be in complete darkness so unless there is a light out in the cover of darkness at night her ability won't work.

**Theme Song**: Fireflight: Unbreakable

**Back story**: Orphaned for as long as she can remember, Rhea has never truly connected with people, being one of the most rarest types of faunus does that to you. Sure there are other types of bird faunus out there but none with full fledged wings on their back like hers. There has only been only a numerous few in the history of man that has the capability of flight that you are able to count them with both of your hands. Because of her wings it had gotten her much attention from many people, including ones she wants nothing to do with, albeit the White Fang. The thought of some kind of aerial supremacy that would be granted should they have a soldier capable of flying made them try and force her into join the White Fang. They weren't fast enough as she had enough time to get away from the orphanage before flying off a good distance. As they tried to track her down Rhea didn't make it easy for them as luckily her only discernible faunus traits, her wings, had joints in certain spots of her wings that shouldn't normally be there and were able to fold up against itself and lie neatly against her back. Because of this people who were a good distance from her would think she was wearing a cape until they get close and see her feathers that are nearly scraping against the floor. So for a good couple of years after leaving the orphanage she was able to lay and stay off the radar. For the poor grunts that actually do find her and think they can easily handle the girl who's never had a combat instructor, well like the saying goes, there's no better teacher than life because she is one harsh mistress when it comes to toughening up. Rhea's life has not been easy, it was only when she had the most unfortunate luck of running into Adam and barely escaping through pure luck at the time that she finally realized that she couldn't keep running forever. So she decided to the best option available in helping her survive this world.

Become a Huntress

* * *

**Author**: True-Oblivion

**Name**: Akio '**V**alis' Matsuki

**Race**: Human

**Gender**: Male

**Team**: S. E. **V**. N

**Weapon**: He carries a wooden longbow called Mori Zephā that has metallic parts along the end of the wooden bow. It has no bowstring but he is able to create one from his aura as it utilizes his aura by pulling back on the string where he focuses on a center point to fire arrows made of aura. When entering close quarters combat he is ableto extend the bow into a Dual-Bladed Naginata (Arrows and Bowstring will be explained though the Aura section)

**Previous occupation**: Home schooled Hunter

**Appearance**: Dark blue hair tied back into a short ponytail with few strands of hair falling on his forehead. Forest green eyes and a slightly pale complexion

He wears an Azure blue long sleeved t-shirt with his symbol emblazoned on the upper arms of his shirt in silver. He wears dark green cargo pants and a black belt with a gold belt buckle on it in the shape of his symbol.

**Symbol**: A Silver longsword pointed downwards with feathered wings instead of a normal crossguard.

**Additional Accessories**: A metal chain necklace with his symbol on the end of the chain

**Other outfits**: A Heavy Azure blue cloak with a long hood that covers the top portion of his face while the lower half has wraps to obscure the rest of his face as people would only able to see the color of his eyes if you went up to him and stood directly in front of him. He wears this whenever he wants to go out into the city without being recognized

**Nightwear**: He wears a short sleeved version of his shirt with his symbol placed neatly on his right collarbone, a pair of forest green boxers and a pair of black socks.

**Personality**: Quiet, Very unlikely to trust humans, Far too trusting of faunus, Standoffish, Cold to humans, open to faunus, A romantic to anyone who can get that close to him, Will attack anyone discriminating against faunus with little to no warning.

**Likes**: Books, silence, Weapons, Faunus, Sweet tasting food, Seafood, Fire

**Dislikes**: Loud noises, Humans who he doesn't know, Spicy food, Racism

**Fighting style**: His fighting style is based upon speed when up close with quick stabbing motions, and Power at mid-range using strong sweeps of his weapon. Using multiple small hits to wear away the opponents when in close combat, utilizing spinning blows and wide sweeps to clear out multiple opponents before backing off to use his bow at a distance to power through the damage he did previously to finish off the opponents he didn't take down in close combat.

**Skills**: He is a certified mechanic, is pretty decent at cooking and is very good at sewing, despite not doing it much.

**Aura color**: Aura is a dark shade of azure blue

**Semblance**: His semblance is able to 'Emit' or materialize his aura into a tangible object. He uses this ability mostly with his Mori Zephā as it creates the bowstring it is missing so when he pulls back the 'string' he leaves a ball of arrow he extends out into an arrow. The longer he holds the ball of aura before pulling it, the stronger the arrow will become but if disrupted before pulling the ball into an arrow it will cause a shockwave knocking everyone, i.e. himself, into the ground. He is only able to keep his aura in a solid form only a short distance from his body excluding his arrows as those segments of his semblance are charged with enough of his aura for the arrow to be shot at a distance.

**Back story**: Abandoned at birth at an orphanage run by a faunus couple for all children he grew up seeing the scorn faunus gained by simply living amongst humans. He always questioned why and he never really gotten a true answer to why such a thing exists. At the age of 7 he was adopted by a faunus couple who supported the White Fang that believe in peaceful protest. However as he grew older he watched as his adoptive parents gain scorn while he himself was constantly viewed as a victim for being with them. He grew a hatred of Humans for thinking so little of faunus and putting blame on them while he was justified as the victim for being part of a loving family. Shortly after this hatred grew for humanity, his parents were involved in one of the first violent moves of the White fang, getting themselves killed in the crossfire. He was evicted by the humans that owned the apartment he lived in and was forced onto the streets. It was until a human Huntsman that was passing by found him and took him in. He didn't trust the Huntsman much and remained that way until he saw the hunter actually care and help a young faunus who was hurt which confused him as to why he would help a faunus even though he was human. He soon learned from the actions of that Hunter that there were humans that didn't have hatred towards the faunus race. He once asked the man if there were more people like him, the Huntsman just smiled and told him one thing

"How about this, until you are old enough I will train you in the ways of a hunter, and once you are of age you will go to Beacon. I know the headmaster as he is like me about the way we think of others and there should be a large multitude of others like us. So let's make a deal, should you find more trustworthy humans at Beacon and you can accept them for who they are as you train to become a hunter to learn to protect both faunus _AND_ humans then you'll stay at Beacon for the remaining years. Should you not find anyone with that compassion during the time you are there for your first year, then I will guide you down whatever other path you desire. So, do we have a deal"

Akio stared at the man before he smiled at the chance that was given to him to bring justice to those wronged. He accepted the deal

* * *

**Author**: Lost In Generation

**Name**: Ivy **E**cho

**Race**: Faunus (Bat)

**Gender**: Female

**Team: **S. **E**. V. N

**Weapon**: Mente &amp; Cuore: A pair of twin daggers with the blades in a shape of a bats wing with the entire thing completely black while the sharp edge was a dull grey. On the center of the guard for both daggers is a gem but of two different colors, one red the other blue. The daggers through the center of the guard is infused with fire and lighting dust respectively. It is able to shoot out fire or lighting depending on the amount of aura the user applies into the weapon.

**Previous ****Occupation**: Young assistant and previously under the tutelage of the former leader of the White Fang.

**Appearance**: A pale skin tone with an ivory tint to it. Grey almost silver hair in a short spiky hair cut. Her eyes are ivy green but are hazed over and seemingly unfocused due to being blind. Her faunus trait is very distinct as her ears are very elongated and pointed upward

She wears a grey hooded slightly open vest with black highlights around the seams. She wears a black sports bra underneath the vest and black karate pants and grey combat boots with a knife hidden in the toe of the shoe where she can extend by clicking her heels it to kick/stab at the nearest enemy. She also wears black gloves with metal plating along the hands and knuckles

**Symbol**: An Ivy vine wrapped around a black Treble Clef.

**Accessories**: A gothic cross pendent that rests at the top of her chest along with matching ones that dangle from black wristbands on her arms.

**Nightwear**: She wears an oversize grey sleeping shirt and her black boyshort panties.

**Personality**: She's reclusive most of the time as she prefers to read braille books then rather spending time with others. However she does have a fun loving side that comes out whenever the situation arises. She also has a dark sense of humor and sadistic streak when it comes to Grimm or racist humans.

**Likes**: Reading books, company of other faunus, nighttime for the silence and serenity she feels as her faunus nature relishes in the night, and fruit (She is technically a fruit bat but like to scare people she hasn't met by saying she's a vampire bat to get a reaction out of them)

**Dislikes**: The new leader of the White Fang, racial humans, bullies and meat.

**Fighting style**: Ivy with her heightened senses fights by reacting to the enemy's movement. By doing so she can retaliate enemy's attacks with precise dodging and parrying before landing a precise strike on a vital area. When she does act first in a situation she prefers a more stealthier approach then a direct approach for she is more of quick in and out type of person. If she is in the middle of a fight that is getting too intense she is more than likely to fall back and disappear from view to attack from behind when the enemy isn't expecting her.

**Skill**: Ivy has an eidetic memory, as in she remembers things after only feeling, reading or hearing them once. She's also a good manipulator at messing with other people with just her words by tricking them to believe what she is saying or messing with their heads for fun. Since she is blind she uses her ears like all other bats and see through sound, though they can go further when she focuses her aura to her ears and listens to other's heart beats to track people.

**Aura color**: Aura color is ivy green.

** Semblance**: Her semblance allows her to do two things, the first is to create echos of past events of a person to track them down which is able to go back up to six hours of said person's life, Though must have a soul in order for it to work. The second is to make faint almost see through echos of her self to distract enemies.

**Quote**: "Like all sound, our hope, our will, will never die out"

**Back Story**: When she was five years old, Ivy was found by the previous leader of the White Fang and was taken in with along other abandoned children. The children that were taken in had free will to do whatever they wanted and much to everyone's surprise Ivy asked to be trained to fight by the former leader. The leader just laughed and accepted, shocking everyone but also insisted in teaching her necessities she would need in life, such as math, reading, writing, and even foreign language. Being blind did effect the way she interacted with other faunus as she became friends with them but she always felt like they treated her like some fragile glass doll for being blind or she would ignore comments about her leader only asked her to be his assistant at a young age because he _'pitied'_ her as most would say. She ignored them and continued her life trying to help break the cycle of violence with the peaceful protests she helped the leader with. When the former leader _'stepped down'_ she disappeared without a trace. Others worried while most thought she abandoned the cause for faunus equality. However the truth was she nearly was killed from the take over that caused the leader to 'Step down' from his position. She was later taken in by an elderly female bat faunus who found her when she felt her echos reverberate in the area in constant repetition and decided to take a look and found Ivy badly hurt in some random alleyway. After nursing Ivy back to health the elderly woman took her in and raised her as if she was one of her own. Ivy then left her home at the age of fifteen when her caretaker passed away due to old age and once again fell of the radar without a trace. Two years later she came to light and applied for Beacon as she passed their tests with flying colors, though she did have to talk with Ozpin about her heritage and her previous affiliation before entering Beacon. she was accepted into beacon without incident as she had only one goal in mind.

Become strong enough to take back the White Fang.

**(Honestly my favorite of the three, no offense other two)**

* * *

**So there's the three OC's that will be accompanying Sasuke during his time in Beacon. I'll be writing one story for each of them on how they entered Beacon for the next three updates. **

**Also before I end this someone in the comments brought up something interesting. Apparently I didn't realize the height difference for many characters until now because honestly I didn't think that so many of these characters would be so tall. So to clear some things up, Sasuke is 5'7 and a half, just a little bit shorter than Yang who is at 5'8 because in the original series Sasuke was 5'5 at that current age**

**Also Itachi is 6'6 because Glynda is 6'5 because in the original series, Itachi is 5.8 and in my mind that is too vast a distance in height. That and it also made me laugh at how Itachi would always have to look up to see his wife's face or stand on his toes to kiss her so that was also the reason why I did that as well.**

**Well that's all for now, I'll you all later when I get my first short story for the OC's done so until then, have a great day.**


	13. OC introduction Chapters

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Uchihas of Remnant**

**Now this is another OC chapter but instead of putting up another chapter after this for the remaining character I decided to put all the OC introduction chapters into one. That also means Rhea's story is in here as well which is the reason why most of you should've noticed I took her chapter down**

**Now the order the OC stories will Be Rhea's first, Akio's second and Ivy's last. So if you don't want to read Rhea's story again just skip to the second part. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

**Rhea's Flight**

Rhea was running through the woods in the middle of the night as she was being chased by the White Fang for the last three hours. When they first found her she immediately flew away from them and landed at least 5 miles from where they found her before having too land due to exhaustion of keeping herself airborne. But that only gave her a few minutes of rest before they were on her trail again. So she had no choice but to try and lose them in the woods, which would've worked if it wasn't for the fact they had some dog faunus' with bloodhound traits tracking her down. So even if she tried to give them the slip by falling into the shadows and popping elsewhere, they would still find her. She learned that the hard way when she did that only to nearly be shot in the head when she thought she lost them

So she was still running through the forest, hoping by some miracle they would finally tire and give up the chase. . . Wasn't happening because most of them didn't look tired yet "Dammit! Seems the White Fang brought up the best to try and get me. I don't know whether to flattered or pissed off that they won't, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Rhea said mostly to herself before turning back to yell at her pursuers as she waved her hand up as a wall of shadows deflected the rounds that were fired at her

"Great, not only are they bringing in the big guns-" Rhea muttered dryly as blocked another round with a wall of shadows "-They don't care whether I live or die, just fucking great" Rhea said bitterly as she tried to move her wings but couldn't as they were still numb from carrying her and still needed time before they were able to move again "Dammit" Rhea said as she let out a string of curses as she constantly swerved and weaved through the trees as her pursuers were still behind her.

"You know what" Rhea said stopping to a halt as her hands glowed brightly with lightning cackling around her gloves "Fuck running" Rhea said hotly as she sent a bolt of lighting at her pursuers, which they dodged. She then swapped the lightning for fire as she sent a wave of fire towards them as they all moved back as several trees in front of her were now on fire ". .Well. . shit" Rhea said dully to herself as she stared at the now burning forest

"Just so you guys know, this is all your fault" Rhea said gesturing to the burning forest as one of the White Fang grunts aimed a rifle at her and fire. Rhea immediately blocked it with her shadows and sent a wave of shadow spikes towards her pursuers who moved out of the way. She immediately blasted ice out of her gloves at some Grunts who froze solid before she had to move back when the more proficient members of the W.F attacked her

Rhea cursed as she covered her fists in shadows and lightning as she sidestepped a man's downward slash with his sword. She then decked the man on the side of his head with a straight right as a blast of lightning sent him flying a good distance before crashing into a tree

She quickly ducked when another guy came and tried to hack her head off. She returned the favor by grabbing his head and sent several thousand volts of electricity into his body. The man went limp in her grip as she let go as he fell down with a steam of smoke radiating off his body

"Anyone else want a piece of me!" Rhea shouted as she held her arms out as two more grunts lunged at her. Rhea smirked as she clasped her hands together as two shadows formed out of the ground and squashed the two grunts between two shadow walls

"I love doing that" Rhea mused as she kicked the unconscious grunt she crushed before raising her hand to defend her self from a round aimed at her "They seriously don't give up" Rhea said dryly and was about to taunt them some more before she looked and saw several White Fang members carrying high explosive projectiles ". . . Well. . Shit" Rhea said dumbly as they all fired their rockets at her.

Rhea did the only thing she could do at the moment and drew in the shadows around her to form half a dome in front of her to take the brunt of the explosives. Time seemed to slow down as the black shadow walls cracked ever so lightly before shattering as flames flew past the shattered wall and the flames of the explosives licked Rhea's skin as she was sent flying into the ground a few feet behind her.

"Shit, that hurt" Rhea said slowly picking herself up off the ground as she rubbed the side of her throbbing head. As she stood up she felt her wings flex and realized that she can move them again "Oh yes" Rhea said with a giant grin before looking back at the White Fang surrounding her "Well it's been fun but" Rhea said nonchalantly as her wings unfolded themselves outward "So long suckers!" Rhea shouted as she flapped her massive wings once and she was shot up into the air

That was until she felt something grab her leg and forced her to look down "Oh shit I'm screwed" Rhea said with a straight face as she realized the person holding her leg was Adam Taurus

"Leaving so soon" Adam said gruffly

"Yes and I would like it if you and the rest of your damn organization would please kindly, Fuck off!" Rhea shouted as she tried to kicked him off, only for Adam to grab her other foot

"I don't think so" Adam said calmly before he grabbed her collar and slammed his masked face against her head hard enough to cause her vision to go white. Adam let go as Rhea who was now spiraling downward from disorientation. As she was about to hit the ground she was able to recover some cognitive function as she flapped her wings and tried to fly. But nearly flew into a tree and moved out of the way, only to fly into another tree behind the previous tree.

"God dammit, my head freaking hurts" Rhea said with groan as her head was now bleeding from the two literal head collisions she just suffered back to back a moment ago. Rhea looked up only for the back of her head to be slammed into the tree as "Ow, geez, the back of my head" Rhea said as she was held a foot up off the ground by her throat.

"Your head is the least of your problems right now" Adam said dully as he squeezed her throat a bit causing her to choke out a bit. Rhea flailed her arms and activated her gloves to provide some light as her shadows were threw themselves out from the ground and attacked Adam. That is, if they did "Nice try but you don't have enough light source pull shadows from the ground" Adam mused as the shadows barely reached his chest or his arm that was holding her up. Rhea realized that the fire she started awhile ago was now a smoldering ash as it seems the grunts of the W.F put the fire out. It also didn't help that they were under the cover of several trees that blocked the moonlight

Rhea cursed as she tried to grab his arm with lightning cackling around her arms but stopped when she felt something poke against her stomach. She looked down to see Adam's weapon pointed directly at her gut with his hand on the trigger ready to shoot her

"Do you want to risk it girl" Adam said as if goading her to try and escape. Rhea chose the lesser of two evils and turned the gloves off "That's what I thought, now then" Adam said with a casual tone "You've been causing us some trouble for the past year when you started killing our men when they tried to recruit you" Adam mused with nonchalance

"They fucking pointed a gun on me when I didn't want to join your fucked up group" Rhea choked out before feeling the pressure on her neck increased

"I suggest holding your tongue before I cut it out" Adam said putting even more pressure on Rhea's neck as her vision started to go black "You'll learn to accept our ways even if we have to beat it into you" Adam said menacingly as the last of Rhea's strength was gone as she was about to pass out. That was before the sound of someone getting hit was heard throughout the forest

Rhea dropped to the ground gasping for air, coughing as she did as she looked up to see another man with his fist outstretched, signifying he just punched Adam. It was then Rhea noticed that there were others wearing a similar uniform to the man in front of hers.

They were wearing grey flak jackets, short sleeved black shirts underneath, black pants with white bandages wounded tightly on the bottom of their legs, arm guards, long gloves, combat boots and two distinct accessories that made her recognize who they were. White porcelain animal masks and a long flowing black scarf with the end having a red cloud sewn into it

Rhea then looked at the man who punched Adam and saw he had the same outfit as them but instead of a scarf he wore and open black covert coat with red clouds on the bottom of the coat

"What is the Akatsuki doing out here" Adam asked irritably as he put his hand on his weapon

"That's what I should be asking of a lap dog of the White Fang" The man hissed out as the other members of the Akatsuki drew their weapons as the White Fang grunts finally arrived at the scene and pulled out their own weapons at them "So here's how this plays out. One, we both fight gaining massive losses on both sides as we end in a standstill. Or two, you leave, we act we didn't see you and you don't have to lose an arm" The man said gripping a machete in his hand that glowed a dark orange

Adam growled before sheathing his sword and jerking head at the grunts who started backing away "Just remember girl, you won't always be lucky. One day you'll be part of the White Fang and there will be nothing you can do about" Adam said darkly before walking away as his figure faded from view

Rhea just sat there, up against the tree wondering what just happened "You alright" Rhea jumped up in fright when she realized that man was talking to her

"Uh-I. . Yes, thank you" Rhea mumbled as she wasn't use to thanking someone

"Good so, why on Remnant was the White Fang after you" The man said as Rhea bit her lip as she didn't want to show her wings but they did save her so she might as well try and trust them.

Rhea unfolded her wings that were folded up against the tree. She couldn't see his expression but she saw the others were surprised to see her full fledged wings. Thankfully no one made a ruckus about her wings which she was grateful for

"Hm, a winged faunus, you don't see that everyday" The man muttered as he held his hand out for her. Rhea stared at it before nervously taking it as he pulled her back up "Name's Jaguar, sorry but I can't tell you my real name for security reasons" Jaguar said as Rhea guessed he was called that for the Jaguar esque shaped mask he is wearing

"Rhea Nightgale, thank you for getting them off my back" Rhea said sincerely as she was getting use to talking to the man as she can tell he not once looked at her wings during the conversation they were having

"Any time really, we despise the White Fang for putting such a horrible reputation on you faunus. Heck most of the guys here are faunus and they would've been proud to try and take down Taurus. . . . . If they were any good" Jaguar said as Rhea took a moment before immediately realizing what he meant

"Wait, so are you saying that they" Rhea said gesturing to the other members of the Akatsuki

"Yep, these are all recruits and this was just a field test. You lucked out with that bluff of ours" Jaguar said with a chuckle at the shocked expression Rhea had on her face "So where are you planning on going from here" Jaguar asked calmly catching Rhea off guard with that question

". . . I honestly don't know, I've only known one thing and that's to survive. I guess I'll just get to the next city and hide out for awhile before going on my way to whatever kingdom is closest" Rhea explained while rubbing the back of her neck as the man's gaze was becoming uncomfortable

"I see, do you really think that is wise?" Jaguar said while tilting his head ever so. Rhea didn't say anything as she just stared at the man with a dry look "Don't give me that look girl, you just got a lucky break from nearly being enslaved for an idiotic regime. From what I could tell from the carnage we past by, you can handle yourself sure, but what if he comes again or someone else as good, what then?" Jaguar inquired as Rhea looked away as she didn't want to answer "So how about this, become a Huntress" Jaguar said bluntly causing Rhea to jerk her head back at him with a shock expression on her face

"What?" Rhea said dumbfounded as she didn't know what else to say at the moment as the other members of the Akatsuki looked as shocked as her

"I'm telling you to become a Huntress so you could better yourself in the future. You can't always run away, there will be times where you must face your problem head on" Jaguar informed her as Rhea looked down

"How am I supposed to become a Huntress, I don't have any credentials to even apply for some Hunter school" Rhea dismissed his idea as Jaguar let out a hum

"Well, I do know someone who can help you in that department, if I get in contact with him will you go train to become a Huntress" Jaguar asked as Rhea stared at him questionably

"Why are you helping me?" Rhea asked as not once has she met someone who wanted something without anything in return

"Because I can see the potential you have and I don't want to see it wasted by running away constantly. So what do you say, do you want a chance to better yourself" Jaguar asked as Rhea looked down at her hands and remembered how helpless she felt a short while ago. She didn't want that to happen again, she wanted a normal life but knew that will never happen so if getting the chance to at least protect herself well enough to live a good enough life, she'll take it

"I accept"

* * *

**Akio's Hunt**

It was the middle of the afternoon as a gentle breeze blew past the trees in a peaceful forest. as a deer graze peacefully in the middle of a small clearing.

The world of Remnant is fierce and harsh, yet at the same time can house gentle creatures like deer that graze peacefully, undisturbed by the Grim counterparts that roam in their forests.

Akio was currently kneeling on top of a tree branch as he watched the lone deer graze silently as it was none the wiser of his presence. Akio took out his bow as a faint azure blue aura string appeared between the two ends of the bow. Akio placed his right hand on the string as a ball of aura began to form where his fingers were touching with the aura string. Akio took a deep breath, never taking his eyes off the deer as he pulled back to the bow as the ball of aura stretched itself into the shape of an arrow. Akio steadied his hands taking slow deep breaths and released the arrow

That is, if a fawn didn't appear from a nearby bush and trotted over to it's mother.

Akio stopped last second from firing the arrow as he watched the baby deer interact with it's mother. Akio stared at the adorable scene of the young fawn playing with it's mother as it brought out a rare smile on his face. He then shook his head as he couldn't kill the mother and leave it's child orphaned

Akio let the bowstring and arrow dissipate to nothing as he stood up on the branch. He gave the two animals one last look before jumping down to ground before moving across the forest floor looking for another target. Akio kept running until he stopped when in the distance a shape a giant stag walking past several trees as Akio was fortunate the wind was downcast as it wouldn't give away his scent to the stag.

Akio climbed a nearby tree to gain an height advantage as the stag hasn't noticed him just yet. Akio formed the aura string and ball of aura that he began to pull back. Akio took a deep breath before concentrating on the distance from the stag to his position. Akio adjusted his aim upward as the stag leaned down to graze. Akio closed his eyes taking another deep breath before opening his eyes as he let go of the arrow.

The arrow flew through the air as it made a downward arc towards the stag who raised it's head as the arrow struck it's neck. The stag jumped around in pain before tripping and collapsing on the ground, its body convulsing ever so. Akio got down from his perch on the tree as he walked casually towards the stag who just took its last breath and the light faded from it's eyes

". . . It never ceases to amaze me how life is so fragile" Akio muttered to himself as he pulled out a knife to skin the stag.

Akio was about to make the first incision but froze when he heard a twig snapped as jumped away from the carcass. He landed in a crouch and looked up to see several Ursas coming out of the woods, probably lured to the area by the smell of fresh blood. Akio pulled out his bow as he held a ball of aura between his fingers and bowstring

"Four Ursas and one Ursa Major that is hanging back. Shouldn't be much of a problem to take them all down" Akio analyzed as he pulled back the arrow as two Ursas began to charge him. Akio let go of the arrow as it flew through the air as it pierced one of the two Ursa's eye and straight through it's skull with the tip sticking out the back of its head.

Akio pulled back another arrow as he rolled to the side when the remaining charging Ursa swung at him. Akio lifted his bow up and fired at the Ursa as it went into it's open maw and was sticking out in the back of it's neck. The Ursa was flailing around in pain as Akio rushed towards it and jumped off its knee. Akio flipped over the Ursa as he grabbed the aura arrow sticking out of its neck. As he landed on the other side of Ursa he ripped the arrow out of the back of its neck before he spun it around his fingers as it became more elongated and sharp as he swiped it across the Ursa's neck causing black blood to spurt outward as the Ursa fell down dead.

Akio stared at his hand covered in Grim blood that turned to ash and fell off his skin as his arrow dissipated to nothing. Akio turned his head to the side as one more Ursa was charging at him as he pulled back on his bow once more as the Ursa tried to swipe at him with its claws. Akio jumped up high as time seemed to slow as he aimed the bow at the Ursa who looked up at him as its face was inches away from the bow. Akio let go of the arrow as it went flying through the Ursa's head and out its back into the ground behind it

Akio landed in a crouch as he stared at the Major and pulled back another arrow before realizing something "Where's the fourth one?" Akio muttered to himself wide eye as he got his answer when he was smacked across the clearing before being stopped when he hit a tree and landed on all fours "Ow. . Yeah I really should pay attention to my surroundings more" Akio grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground before stumbling back when the Ursa nearly lopped his head off

Akio spun his bow as it extended outward as the metal tips on both ends of the elongated into a fine bladed edge as he now held in both hands a dual end Naginata. Akio spun the Naginata around as he slashed at the Major to back off as he thrusts backward as the end blade pierced the remaining normal Ursa through its chest when it tried to lung at him from behind. Akio tug his naginata as he ripped it out of the Ursa in a crescent arc as half the Ursa's body was nearly cut in half as its black blood splattered everywhere as the Major was caught in the splatter zone as blood flew into its eyes

The major flailed around trying to hit Akio as the blood was quickly evaporating off its face. Akio took the opportunity of the moment and slashed the back of its legs forcing it down onto its front paws. Akio then jumped up and brought the end of his naginata down onto its right shoulder causing it fall to its side. Akio then spun his naginata before bringing it down as the blade severed the Major's head clean off its body.

Akio stood up straight as he examined the nearly dissolved corpses of the Grim he just killed with a sigh. Akio folded up his weapon and holstered it as he rubbed the side of his body where the Ursa got a lucky hit. Akio walked back over to the buck carcass that was still in the same spot Akio left it "Well, never late than never" Akio muttered dryly as he began skinning and cutting the meat off the buck as well as cutting its antlers off

After getting all the important parts from the carcass he began walking back to the cabin he is staying. The haul back to the cabin was quick as he had to make sure the meat wouldn't spoil from being left out too long due to the fact he spent a good while fighting with the Ursas.

Akio soon came to another clearing where a log cabin was seen in a distance. Akio jogged up to the cabin and walked right in as he went to the cooler in the corner of the room and placed the meat in there before he would dry rub it later

"You're late" Akio flinched when he heard that old voice

"I got sidetracked" Akio responded harshly as he turned to the old hunter that took care of him and trained him after the death of his foster parents. The man had black hair that was a tinge of grey from old age, it was pulled back in a ponytail with two strands of hair falling down over his dark green eyes. He was wearing a dark green plaid shirt, grey cargo pants, combat boots and had square rimless glasses.

"I can tell from the bruise on the side of your body" The man said appearing next to Akio suddenly as he padded Akio's side causing him to flinch slightly "Let me guess, you weren't paying attention to your surroundings again" The man said dryly as Akio smacked his hand away as he moved away from the old man as he looked at the exact copy of the man at the table as it disperse into a cloud of green aura "Honestly boy, you can shoot an arrow over fifty yards with perfect accuracy and is able to fight others directly but when push comes to shove when more than a few opponents you get lost in fighting whatever is directly in front of you. Just because you focus solely on something doesn't mean its a good thing" The man said appearing next to Akio once more with a push knife tapping gently against Akio's neck

"Get the hell away from me old man" Akio said pushing the old man away as he pulled out his bow and aimed at him

"I'm not that old and I have a name you know" The man said dryly as he gently pushed the bow away with the back of his hand "Honestly, your lack of trust is hideous and so is your lack of perception in combat. This is another reason why I want you to go to Beacon, there you'll have someone to cover your back and make sure you don't do something stupid" The man said with his arms crossed

"Whatever you say Cavbal" Akio grumbled as he went over to the table as the newly named man let out a tired sigh

"Akio, do you know what day it is?" Cavbal asked as Akio turned to him with a quizzical gaze "Today is the day where you must turn in the application for you to enter Beacon" Cavbal stated with a tired breath

Akio's eyes widen as he pulled out his Scroll to check the date and realized it is "Well shit" Akio grumbled as he never once remembered about this

"Yes, which is why you were lucky that I remember this and already sent the application to Beacon, more specifically to the headmaster to look over before you get onto the next train to Vale" Cavbal said irritably as he leveled a scolding gaze upon Akio who looked away from him "I know you want to become strong to right the wrongs of this world but you need to understand you can't just think that you'll be training under me forever. I want you to understand the deal we made all those years ago must be kept so don't think I forgot after all this time that I want you to go to Beacon and train there with people who could help you" Cavbal said sternly as Akio let out a huff

"The most I'll find there is star gazed idiots who believe being a Hunter is some sort of game to them. None of them will understand the importance of what they're doing, so even if I'm going to Beacon I won't find anyone that will even care about my ideal more or less help me achieve my goals" Akio said harshly as Cavbal let out a sigh

"Boy look at me" Cavbal asked as Akio looked at him after a moment "There will be people who will understand what you have gone through, not everyone but there will be people who you'll find that will be considered a friend, understood" Cavbal stated softly as Akio let took a deep breath before nodding "Good, now help me dry rub and package the meat so you'll have something to eat on your way to Beacon later" Cavbal said with a smile as Akio let out a scoff

"Whatever you say old man" Akio said getting up from his seat

"And stop calling me old, I'm only 37 years old for pete's sake and the only reason why I have streaks grey hair is because you're s annoying ass that it caused my hair to turn gray from stress of dealing with you" Cavbal complained as Akio rolled his eyes as he got to work with the meat as only one thought came to mind during this time

_'I will stop at nothing to have the strength to bring justice to right the wrongs of this horrid world'_

* * *

**Ivy's World of Sight**

Footsteps, people talking, birds chirping, rats scurrying under the streets and a woman being mugged in an alleyway on the other side of the street. I can't see these things but I can hear them clearly as if I was next to them

I'm blind, yet I'm not at the same time. I don't see with my eyes yet I can 'see' with my ears. The world to me is a various arrangement of black and white, taking shape of whatever my hearing tells me from my echolocation.

I once envied people for being able to see but I soon realized they should envy me because I can 'see' things they wish they could see.

I 'see' vibrant array of sounds that are both melodious and sour. I can 'see' the truth and lies of many just by talking to them. I can 'see' the world for how it truly is, a world that hates things they don't understand.

I am not defenseless, no matter how many times people would say I'm just a defenseless child for being born without sight but I would always prove them wrong. I know that I can fight to protect myself, but even with all my skills, I still weak compared to the people who have massive experience fighting than myself.

This is why I sent an application to Beacon, In braille of course, to better myself for both the future and my want to take back the White Fang from the bastard who took it from the old leader.

I've actually gotten a reply, in braille, that the headmaster would like to talk to me before considering to accept me into his academy. Probably the reason why he wants to talk to me is to see if I'm not just some feeble blind girl they probably think I am while wondering why I even sent an application in the first place

Those thoughts should irritate me but countless years of that fact being thrown at me has made me dead to those comments. I continued to walk down the streets of Vale towards the meeting place as I stopped, turning back as the person being mugged was still screaming. I turned my ear towards that direction and let out an echo giving me a visualization of the people around me that was calmly ignoring the woman's screams of help. I let out a huff and turned around as no one is doing anything to stop it.

"The fact a blind girl is going to stop a crime the police should be doing about speaks volumes about this city's judicial system" Ivy said dryly to herself gaining odd looks from the people around her as she ignored them and continued on her way towards the alleyway

Ivy kept walking kept walking until she came to the alleyway as the perpetrator is counting the victims lien in hand. Rustling of the clothes give a distinct impression of the mugger showing he was a good few inches taller than her. The sound of something moving through the air on his backside indicates he had a tail making Ivy sigh realizing that a faunus was mugging a poor woman

"You know, it's people like you who give us faunus a bad name" Ivy spoke out as she heard him stop counting as the jacket he wore made a noise when he turned to her that gave her an indication that he was wearing some shoddy leather jacket

"I have no hate against a fellow faunus, so get lost ya brat" The man slurred out as his breathing was slightly ragged while he stumbled slightly to turn to her indicating that he was drunk

"I'm only doing this because you're a disgrace to faunus kind" Ivy said evenly while still moving towards the man

"Tsk, great a brat who thinks they know what's best for us. Well how about I show you the world isn't black and white" The man said moving towards Ivy

"Who said anything about it being black and white, all I know it will forever be grey" Ivy muttered to herself as she listened as the man got closer to her as time seemed to slow down for her

Ivy listened as she let out an echo as the motions of the man were sent back to her. He was taking a step with his right foot and moving his hip left to throw a left hook. Ivy moved to the side, passing harmlessly from the strike with ease. The ruffling of his clothes indicated he's twisting towards her while stamping his foot down as her echo shows her that he's moving towards a right hook. Ivy ducked with ease as she 'saw' and opening in his defense as she kicked the back of his knee making his balance off. She then punched him square in the chin even though that wasn't her attended target as she was aiming for his throat but she kept going anyways. Hearing the grunt in pain while falling back gave her his current location as she moved around him and kicked his back, once again missing her target as she was aiming for the back of his head. The man fell face first into the ground, groaning slightly as he tried to push himself up off the ground only for Ivy to place her foot on his back, keeping him on the ground.

"Now listen, you'll give back whatever you took from the woman and you'll then walk away. Understood" Ivy demanded coldly as she put some pressure on his back

"Okay, Okay" The man said as she heard him rustling out something from his pocket and tossing it to the woman "Here, take it you damn bi-" The man was cut off as Ivy kicked him on his side

"I suggest keeping you opinions to yourself" Ivy whispered coldly to the man before kicking him again which sent him somewhat flying out of the alley. Ivy turned to the woman before freezing when she heard a click as her echolocation of the area showed the man holding a gun that he turned the safety off. Ivy had a split second to move as the man pulled back the trigger and fired as the round grazed her shoulder

Ivy let out a hiss as she dodged another round and pulled out Cuore, one of her two daggers, as it cackled with electricity. Ivy moved out of the way from another round as when she heard the click from the hammer she aimed and fired a bolt of lightning Dust. It hit it's target straight at his chest as he convulsed with lightning cackling around him before falling unconscious

Ivy let out another hiss as she checked over the graze on her shoulder and felt it bleeding slightly. Ivy cursed herself for being unaware and considered herself lucky the man carried an old fashion revolver that was slower than most guns as she probably wouldn't be able to maneuver anything faster than that in such a small alleyway. Especially since if he carried a silence pistol she would've had a problem keeping up with that and would've been dead without even knowing what happen

Ivy ignored the graze as her aura healed it without any problem. Ivy turned her attention to the woman who was standing now if her nervous tapping of her heels meant anything about her position "You alright?" Ivy asked more coldly than she should've

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for helping me" The woman said nervously as Ivy heard the twinge of hate in her voice. Ivy knew that tone, it was the tone of someone who didn't want some faunus to help but was glad she did in the end but still held her race higher than the faunus.

"No problem, just remember not all faunus are degenerates" Ivy said walking away as she heard the woman's breathing hitched slightly as she knew what the woman thought of her and the unconscious thug

Ivy kept walking not caring about this situation anymore as she carefully walked over the man she knocked out and sheathed her dagger. Ivy exited the alleyway as she heard the annoying and irritating blare of sirens approaching the street. Seems someone called the cops when they heard gunshots which made Ivy scoff. They pay attention to gunshots yet they don't listen to a woman screaming for help. Ivy shook her head wondering how terrible life must be if people would ignore people's screams of help in general.

Ivy let out a sigh as she had no idea where she was nor what time it is. So she did the only logical thing, ask the nearest person for directions and time. Her echoes showed no one around her and this caused her to let out an irritated sigh that she's going to be late and the headmaster would probably blame it on her blindness

Ivy let out a huff as she kept on walking until she bumped it something. Ivy stumbled back and was about to curse her carelessness about walking into something before realizing something

_'Wait, but there isn't anything in front of me'_ Ivy quickly thought as she let out a small echo and as sure as she remembered the previous feedback gave her, nothing, nothing was in front of her. If it was someone placing something thin made of ice, or glass or even a wall made of aura she would've felt the vibrations of it but with what's in front of her she felt nothing

"Sorry about that, I must've not paid attention to my surroundings" A filtered voice said as the person lit up in front of her like he appeared from nothing. That was when she realized he was there, it was just his presence that wasn't there. The man's presence was masked as if sound was ignoring him as his outline was just a faint blur, mixing into the background of sound.

The details she did get before it vanish was that in front of her was a man in front of her who was wearing something similar to a cloak and had an odd shape for a face, which she guessed was a mask

"No I apologize for bumping into you" Ivy apologized reluctantly as she felt the words coming out of her mouth odd

"No problem. . Are you lost?" The man asked as she 'saw' him tilt his head ever so

"N-. . Yes" Ivy said sucking up her pride "I need to be at West Vale Plaza at One-O'clock. Do you know where that is?" Ivy asked as the man hummed in thought

"It's one-thirty and yes I know where that is, but what does a girl like yourself have business there for?" The man asked

"Sorry but that's none of your business" Ivy stated quickly as years of eluding people made her instinctively avoid personal questions

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be offensive." The man said calmly in a placating tone "I just wanted to know why a woman like yourself would want to become a Huntress?" The man asked shocking her as she didn't say anything that might tell him that she wanted to become a Huntress

"How did you-" Ivy began to ask but was stopped when she 'saw' the man hold up his hand

"I can tell by your stance. You hold yourself ready to strike at any given moment, you carry weapons that most street thugs wouldn't be able to afford unless they take it off the corpse of a dead Hunter and I just saw the headmaster of Beacon heading towards the plaza just awhile ago" The man explained rationally while crossing his arms as Ivy was impressed at his deduction "That and I hacked into the local networks to see what students were joining Beacon and I was intrigued to see a blind bat faunus was attending" The man said ever so calmly as if he didn't even commit a crime that he done as Ivy just stared at him in shock

Ivy shook her head and let out a huff as she didn't want to get involve with this anymore "Just point me into the direction of the Plaza and I'll get there" Ivy asked in a dry even tone

The man just tilted his head "You want me to point in the direction, you sure you don't want me to guide you" The man asked sincerely as that just irritated Ivy for the fact he thought she needed help

Ivy wanted to bite the man's head off for thinking she need help because she was blind but held back at yelling at him for the fact he was the only person available to help her at the moment "Just tell me where it is, I don't need you to guide me because I'm able to get a readout of everything around me from my echoes every five seconds so I'm fine" Ivy explained calmly as she looked up at the area she thinks is his face "So if you please just point me in the direction of the Plaza I would like to go, I'm already late as it is and I would like to get there before he leaves" Ivy asked calmly as the man stayed quiet as Ivy wondered if he left. The man's outline reappeared as it showed him pointing towards the right "Thank you" Ivy said heading in that direction

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Also try to take care with the fact that just because you're blind doesn't mean you should take offense to it. In fact, take pride you can't see. Compared to others, they wouldn't live without sight but you lived your whole life without it, so take pride in that accomplishment" The man said surprising her with the earnest display of kindness and the fact he noticed her discomfort with people pointing out she is blind "So long" The man said waving goodbye before literally disappearing from her senses

Ivy just stared at the spot where the man used to stand and found nothing. Ivy let out a sigh and shook her head as she continued on her way to the Plaza. The walk was quiet as she contemplated what the man said and took in stride when she realized he was right. No one could live her life and she is damn proud she came all this way without seeing a damn thing

When she entered a large area filled with a bustling crowd, she realized she was at the plaze. She kept walking until she stopped in the middle of the plaza as she realized something else _'How am I supposed to know who's the headmaster'_ Ivy groaned when she realized that small fact

"Ahem" A voice broke her train of thought as she turned to the side to 'see' the outline of a man sitting at a table sipping what she could guess was coffee "I'm guessing you are Ivy Echo, the girl I contacted about joining my academy" The man as Ivy realized as Ozpin stated

"Yes that's me" Ivy said quickly as she 'watched' as the man gestured her to sit down which she did

"Do you know why I contacted you to meet me here" Ozpin asked calmly while taking a sip of his coffee

"It's because I'm blind isn't it" Ivy stated bluntly as she getting fed up of people talking about her blindness

"Well that as well but the main concern I have is the fact that our records show us that you were associated with the White Fang" Ozpin stated which caused Ivy to flinch as she didn't realized how much they knew of her past

"If you're asking if I'm still with them, no. I cut my ties when the previous leader was killed" Ivy stated bluntly as Ozpin raised a brow

"Don't you mean stepped down" Ozpin said goading her to answer

"No, I was there when they cut him down for their idiotic regime" Ivy hissed out

"Tell me, what use did the previous leader have with a girl with you" Ozpin asked calmly

Ivy stared at him as she let out huff knowing she has to answer honestly "I was his assistant" Ivy stated calmly as Ozpin just stared at her

"I know he has assistants but you were none of the known assistants he had during his time leading the White Fang. So bare with me if I doubt you were his assistant" Ozpin pointed out calmly

"It's because the second the world know he had a child as an assistant it'll turn out 'how cruel, forcing a child to work. It's no wonder they are animals' or 'I guess they train their mutts at a young age'" Ivy said hotly as she clenched the edge of table tightly "That's why the leader kept me from the spotlight so I could retain some normalcy during my childhood. He was a good man" Ivy said as her shaking stopped as she just stared down at her hands only sensing the outline of her hands in her mind

". . . . Why do you want to become a Huntress" Ozpin asked after a moment of silence as Ivy looked up at him

"Why do I want to become a huntress?" Ivy repeated softly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again "I want to become a Huntress so I could take back the White Fang and return it to the way it was. That is why I strive forward, that is why I live through the harshness of this cruel world so I could see a speck of hope for the next generation to live peacefully without the horrors of this White Fang. I may not be able to see my path and I don't want to, I will choose my path based on what I believe is right and right now it's telling me that this is the right path for me. That is why I want to become a Huntress" Ivy explained with a determined look and if she could Ozpin's face clearly she could've seen him smile sincerely at her

"Then I have no problem with you coming to Beacon. Welcome to the Hunter's program Ms. Echo" Ozpin said reaching his hand out as Ivy took a second to find his hand before shaking "I expect great things from you Ms. Echo, great things" Ozpin said with pride as Ivy smiled

_'My life up till now was a challenge but now, even without my sight I can still see that I have more ground to cover before I could take back what is rightfully mine'_

* * *

**And there you have it, did you enjoy the introductions of the OCs, if so who was your favorite.**

**I am currently working on the next chapter right now so expect to see it up in five days or so**

**Also to those who don't know I created a Fullmetal Alchemist/RWBY crossover called A Rabbit's Greed. If you can tell by the title the main characters are Greed and Velvet, so if you want to check it out by all means enjoy.**

**Now with that being said, please leave a comment, review, or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a good day**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone~ Did you miss me**

**I apologize for not updating this sooner but every time I went through the chapter I always saw something I didn't like or it was just missing something to it. I also felt that if I ended it only using one episode it would be too short so I decided to make these chapters an equivalent of two episodes each, depending how long each episode of the cannon is and how I could add to it. I'll also start putting up chapters of my own make after the initiation is over**

**Also if the characters seem OoC in any way I apologize, but this is how my mind works so don't be too harsh about it**

**Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Sasuke walked off the airship with Yang and Ruby in tow as they passed by the guy who threw up during the flight. The guy was still throwing up but was thankfully vomiting into a nearby trash bin

As they were walking out of the airdocks Sasuke bumped into a guy with dark blue hair "Excuse me" Sasuke said politely, or as politely someone could do while having a completely blank expression on his face. The guy he bumped into just stared at him and scoffed before walking away with an irritated expression

"Well ain't that guy just sunshine and rainbows" Yang said sarcastically as Sasuke just stared at the guy. He noticed the guy's stance was incredibly hostile and was being incredibly distant, it sort of reminded him of when he was little when his parents were killed. This caused Sasuke to frown but decided to put that thought away as he kept on walking as they soon came upon the sight of Beacon

Ruby and Yang were in awe of the sight while Sasuke rolled his one visible eye at the spectacle as he seen far more impressive sights during missions he taken under the guise of an Akatsuki member and during his previous life.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this this" Yang said while crossing her arms and leaned slightly to the side as a student walked past them. Ruby, in what both Sasuke and Yang call 'Chibi mode', started gasping in excitement when she saw the student's weapon

"Oh-my-gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said quickly in excitement as she tried to get closer to the students but was pulled back by Yang by her hood "Ow, Ow" Ruby whined quietly as she returned to her normal non 2d self

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons" Yang said letting Ruby go who immediately turned to her as Sasuke knew where this conversation was going and decided to find Itachi as he didn't want to be dragged into this conversation

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool_!" Ruby said in exuberance

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose in its scythe form

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better. ." Ruby said looking a little disheartened by the last fact as she usually had a terrible time meeting new people

"Ruby, come on" Yang started as she playfully pulled her sister's hood down over her face "Why don't you try to make some friends of your own?" Yang asked as Ruby took her hood off

"But why would I need friends if I have you and Sa-. . Where's Sasuke?" Ruby asked looking around as Yang realized their raven haired friend wasn't with them anymore

"I hate it when he does that" Yang grumbled with her arms crossed "Why can't he walk off like a normal person instead of disappearing like that" Yang said with a huff as Ruby shrugged

* * *

Sasuke after leaving the two girls was walking towards Itachi's classroom. As he walking down a path he nearly bumped into a girl "Excuse me" Sasuke said as the girl just eyed him before walking away quickly. Sasuke looked at the girl curiously as he stared at her black cape before realizing that it was made of feathers, and those feathers were a part of her. Sasuke blinked and hummed in thought before shrugging as he continued his walk towards Itachi's classroom

Sasuke soon arrived at Itachi's classroom and walked in. Sasuke looked around and found his brother sitting behind his desk writing what he guess was for the curriculum of his class

"Hello Sasuke, welcome to Beacon" Itachi greeted as Sasuke just 'hn' in response as he walked over to him "Are you ready for the year little brother" Itachi asked politely

"Of course but I have to ask, is there a reason why you did this to your classroom?" Sasuke asked as Itachi raised a brow at his brother

"Oh? And what's wrong with my classroom?" Itachi asked calmly as he placed his pen down as he crossed his arms

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could remodel an entire classroom for your own personal reasons" Sasuke stated calmly as he looked over the entire classroom.

The size of the crescent shaped classroom was the same as many others, so were the position of the rows of seats and tables that ascended upward. But the main difference is the style of the room, it was an odd style that fit the two of them perfectly. Instead of the walls and ceiling painted a dull grey it was a warm red with a black trim. The normal academy banners on the wall there was replaced by giant kanji painted onto the wall in black with each word stating the following: Peace, Equality, Tranquility, Patience.

The other difference was the wooden desks with gold trim that students used were replaced by black marble desks with comfy looking red chairs behind the desks. The windows were the same except for their covers as they were shoji screens that would slide over to cover the giant windows. Itachi's desk was the same design as other teachers but his was black stained mahogany with silver inlay. Behind Itachi's desk was a light blue holographic board with holo pens on the side to write on the futuristic board. Even the floor was different, the usual grey tiles was replaced by a dark mahogany wooden floor boards

"If you have the money and the time you might as well do something with it" Itachi stated with a nonchalant shrug "Though Glynda did get mad with the fact the noise from the construction disrupted her class for some time" Itachi said with a soft chuckle

"I see. . But was it really necessary to install _that_" Sasuke asked while pointing to the corner of the room where a giant intricate waterfall koi pond that reached up halfway to the ceiling was located.

"What? I enjoy listening to the sound of running water while watching the koi swim peacefully as I sip green tea in between classes to relax" Itachi said simply as Sasuke shook his head before noticing something on Itachi's desk

"I actually forgot you were borrowing this" Sasuke said picking up his Kubikiribōchō in its suitcase form off Itachi's desk "What was it that you needed it for again?" Sasuke asked as he hasn't used this weapon in a long time. Even during the times he had it he only kept it in his locker and only carried it around when he goes to spar with Yang and nothing else.

"I needed a weapon to intimidate some people and what better way to do that than by having their heads placed in the gaps of the blade and threatening them that you'll cut their heads off" Itachi explained with a chuckle as Sasuke smirked at the thought "If you noticed I put a shoulder strap so you won't have to carry it by hand all the time" Itachi stated as Sasuke let out a hum as he examined the black strap while the shoulder strap was a black metal with the Uchiha symbol on it while underneath was a soft dark red cloth so it won't irritate his shoulder "Also if you send a signal using aura the strap it will wrap around your arm so it won't flail around when you take it off the case to fight" Itachi stated as Sasuke let out a 'hn'

"Thank you" Sasuke said as he unfolded the blade as the strap wrapped around his left arm like bandages as the metallic part of the strap formed a flexible elbow pad. Sasuke began to do some practice swings with the massive cleaver blade.

"Where is Yang and Ruby, they should've came here with you on the ship if I'm not mistaken" Itachi noted as he noticed the two girls didn't come with him. Sasuke shrugged as he stopped swinging the blade and folded it back up and put the shoulder strap on as the suitcase lied neatly against his hip

"From what I could tell from the conversation they were having they were about to talk about Ruby caring more about weapons than making more friends" Sasuke guessed as he noticed Itachi giving him a blank look "What?" Sasuke asked as Itachi shook his head with a sigh

"I don't think Ruby is the only one who needs to make new friends Sasuke" Itachi pointed out dryly as Sasuke let out a huff as he knew his brother wants him to make more friends "Besides, do you think it was wise to leave them by themselves" Itachi asked questionably

"What's the worst those two can do" Sasuke said undaunted by what Itachi meant about them getting in trouble. It was at that moment the ground shook slightly as they turned to the window to see a column of smoke appearing in front of the airdock ". . . . First off, I don't want to hear a damn thing from you about this" Sasuke said hotly as Itachi had a smug look on his face "Second, shut up" Sasuke said dryly before body flickering away as Itachi let out a chuckle before going back to his work

* * *

Sasuke soon got back on the main path to the airdocks as he noticed a girl with raven hair and a bow on top of her head walking down a path next to his. Sasuke stopped when he noticed her amber eyes but for the life of himself, he can't remember where he had seen those eyes before. Sasuke stared at the girl walking towards the auditorium in silence before shrugging and went on his way back towards the airdocks

There he noticed Ruby lying down on the ground looking completely disheartened "God dammit, what did I miss" Sasuke groaned as he ran his hand through his hair before walking towards ruby, only to stop when he noticed the blonde who was vomiting from before walking over to Ruby. Sasuke watched as the blonde say something to her as he held his hand out that Ruby took

"Aren't you the guy that threw up" Sasuke heard Ruby say as he approached her from behind as the blonde groaned when Ruby pointed that out

"Ruby, what did you do?" Sasuke tiredly as Ruby jumped up in fright as Jaune let out a 'manly' scream *Cough*Girly*Cough*

"Must you appear out of nowhere" Ruby complained as Sasuke stared at her dryly

"I was actually walking up to you like a normal person" Sasuke deadpanned "It's just your fault for not paying attention" Sasuke stated dryly as he looked over to the blonde "And you are?" Sasuke asked

"I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said confidently as Sasuke gave him a deadpan expression

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said not wanting to continue this conversation anymore as Sasuke face palmed before turning his attention to Ruby

"Now would you mind explaining what happened when I left, because I'm certain that crater over there wasn't here before" Sasuke said pointing to the smoldering crater a few feet from Ruby

"It wasn't my fault!" Ruby shouted quickly "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me but-!" Ruby explained in a rapid motion before Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth to silence her

"Stop, take a second to breathe Ruby" Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away as Ruby took a deep breath and calmed down "I'm just going to try and summarize what happened. Okay" Sasuke asked as Ruby nodded "Alright, first you knocked over someone's luggage"

"Wasn't my fault!"

"That person got mad because I'm guessing all her stuff fell over and started scolding you" Sasuke stated as he kept on going

"Yes but she was so mean about"

"Then I'm guessing the luggage you knocked over was dust that could've killed you because you blew up dangerous Dust in front of you" Sasuke deadpanned bluntly at what he was suggesting

"It wasn't my fault! She was shaking a jar of it in my face and I sneezed and it exploded and I-" Ruby spoke quickly as Sasuke clamped his hand against her mouth again

"And then I'm guessing she either got tired of yelling at you, or someone got her off your back and left you alone where the dimwitted looking blonde here found you shortly after"

"Hey" Jaune taking offense to what Sasuke called him

"Shut up, am I correct or am I wrong that this happened" Sasuke asked

". . . That's. . Pretty accurate actually" Ruby said in awe of Sasuke's deduction skills

Sasuke let out a sigh as he shook his head "And where is Yang in all of this" Sasuke asked dryly as it was her sister's job to look after Ruby

"She left with her friends" Ruby said harshly as she wasn't over the fact her sister left her by herself

"Uh huh" Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose. Sasuke took a deep breath before looking at them "Come on, let's get to the auditorium, it's going to start soon" Sasuke said as they began walking "Also if you vomit on the way there I'm leaving you behind" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder at Jaune who looked shocked

"Hey motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!?" Jaune tried to defend himself which made Ruby giggle

"Whatever you say vomit boy" Ruby teased

"Hey how about I call you crater face" Jaune shot back as Ruby let out a huff

"That was an accident" Ruby said with her arms crossed and a pout on her face as Jaune turned to Sasuke

"So, what's your name" Jaune asked as Sasuke ignored "Um, hello?" Jaune asked as Sasuke continued to ignore him

"His name is Sasuke and don't mind him, he doesn't like to talk to people unless it's important" Ruby explained as Sasuke let out a 'hn'

"Oh, okay" Jaune said slowly as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them as they continued down the path

"So. . I got this" Ruby said pulling out Crescent Rose and stabbing it in the ground as they all stopped walking to look at Ruby

"Whoa! is that a scythe" Jaune asked as he reeled back in shock when Ruby pulled it out of the ground

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said with pride for her weapon

"A-Wha?" Jaune uttered, not understanding a word Ruby just said

"It's also a gun" Ruby said with a smile as she cocked her gun

"Ruby must you cause property damage every five minutes" Sasuke deadpanned while gesturing to the now broken concrete at Ruby's feet

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle when she realized what she did "Hehe. . Oops" Ruby said with a meek shrug as Sasuke shook his head with a sigh

"Uh, well, I have this" Jaune said unsheathing his sword

"Oooh" Ruby uttered while eyeing Jaune's sword while Sasuke eyed the blonde's grip and noticed he was holding it improperly

"Yeah, and I've got this shield too" Jaune said taking his scabbard and turning it into a white and gold shield with his symbol of two crescent moons on it

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked touching Jaune's shield as it collapsed on itself as Jaune stumbled to catch it as it expands and retracts several times before it fell on the ground. Jaune picked it up off the ground before retracting it back to it's scabbard form and putting it back on his belt.

When this happen Sasuke just looked away from the embarrassing scene as he couldn't understand how someone like this entered Beacon.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just. . put it away. ." Jaune said not sure what to say about it

"But. . wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out

"Yeah, it does. ." Jaune said dejectedly with a sigh as this added more to Sasuke's suspicion on how odd the blonde is, the way he's acting shows he isn't used to wielding a sword and shield, but why? To fight with a weapon a person isn't use to is completely suicidal when dealing with opponents they are bound to face. Sure you can swing a sword but with precision and dexterity is not something you can gain in a matter of seconds. Sasuke decided to keep that thought for later as he could already tell the blonde is going to be hanging around them a lot, seeing as Ruby already befriended the fool.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons" Ruby said with a little giggle "So I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Sasuke just gave her a look which the younger girl noticed "Okay I went way overboard when designing it" Ruby stated truthfully as Sasuke nodded in agreement

"Wait, you _made_ that?!" Jaune asked in awe

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked curiously

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained softly

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said sensing his down attitude as she let out a somewhat forced laugh "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said trying to cheer him before feeling someone tap her shoulder. Ruby turned around to see Sasuke looking at her with a dry expression and his arms crossed before he gestured to his weapons "Well not that many people other than Sasuke of course" Ruby said with a forced chuckle as she remembered Sasuke's weapons were classics as well

"Yeah, the classics.." Jaune said slightly more upbeat then before as he sheathed his sword

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked as they continued moving with Jaune walking alongside her while Sasuke stayed back wondering when they would noticed they were going the wrong way

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'" Jaune said as Sasuke subconsciously flinched at how much that reminded him of Naruto's attitude towards people he never met. It didn't help the blonde had sort of an air around him that reminded him of Naruto, especially the blue eyes and blonde hair, as well as the goofy personality.

Ruby hummed in thought before looking around noticing something "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as he looked around "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh.. Is that a 'no'?" Jaune asked as Ruby let out a laugh

"That's a 'no'." Ruby acknowledged

"Ahem" Sasuke called out to them as they both turned to him "If you're done with your conversation we should probably get to the auditorium now" Sasuke said in a dry tone

"Hehe, yeah we really should" Ruby said with a meek laugh as she scratched her cheek as Sasuke rolled his eyes as he began to lead the two to the auditorium in silence. They soon came to the auditorium where it was packed with people as Ruby looked around looking for her sister.

"Ruby, Sasuke, over here!" Yang waved to them

Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby said quickly as she rushed over to her sister as Sasuke walked over to them calmly

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out to her but let out a sigh as he realized she wasn't going to come back "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune complained to himself as a familiar redhead stood behind him

"How's your day going little sis" Yang asked her sister who had her arms crossed before turning to Sasuke "And where did you go?" Yang asked suspiciously of her friend's whereabouts

"I was talking with Itachi before I had to go help Ruby after she exploded" Sasuke explained calmly

"Yikes, meltdown already sis?" Yang said dryly

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby said unsure of what was in the explosion

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a broad smile as she didn't think it was that horrible while Sasuke who looked uninterested turned to see Weiss Schnee, the girl he escorted all those years ago, walk up behind Ruby

Ruby let out a scoff "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me-" Ruby exclaimed before Sasuke clamped his hands against her mouth and Weiss' before she could yell at Ruby

"Ruby, use your vocabulary. Just because you nearly killed yourself doesn't excuse you from using proper grammar" Sasuke deadpanned **(Most hypocritical thing I have ever written, if I must say) **

"Oh my God, you really exploded. ." Yang said in a slow drawl as she looked at her sister in shock

"Get your hands off me you uncouth buffoon!" Weiss exclaimed as she ripped Sasuke's hand off her face "And YOU!" Weiss shouted at Ruby who let out a meek yelp "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" Weiss said hotly

"Not like you two would die, you probably just come back to life just to have this argument" Sasuke muttered dryly as Yang let out a snicker as she playfully punched his shoulder

"It was an accident" Ruby said quickly "It was an accident" Ruby repeated before Weiss held up a 'Dust for Dummies' pamphlet up to her face "What's this?" Ruby asked as Weiss started to list off pointless policies as Sasuke raised a brow at how the girl could memorize something so useless

"If you're done scolding Ruby I suggest you be quiet because your voice is starting to irritate me" Sasuke complained lightly as it wasn't a complete lie, he actually was getting a headache from listening to her list of unnecessary facts and policies

Weiss let out a shock gasp as she gave him a heated glare which he promptly ignored "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do" Weiss said hotly as Sasuke just turned to her with a bland look

"Your better" Sasuke stated simply before turning back to the stage as he noticed his sister walking up on the stage with Ozpin closely behind. Weiss was about to yell at him but was stopped when Ozpin approached the microphone

"I'll. . keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction" Ozpin said in a distant tone as Sasuke raised a brow at his distant, cold attitude. If he could guess it's probably because he didn't have any coffee yet "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin said as he left with Glynda walking up to the mic

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" Glynda said before her eyes met Sasuke's as she gave him a pointed look that said to behave. Sasuke let out a small scoff before giving her a halfhearted nod. Glynda was still looking at him before letting out a sigh and walked off

"He seemed kind of.. off" Yang commented on Ozpin's speech while Sasuke had that short silent conversation

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby noted as Jaune approached from the side to stand next to Weiss

"Hey nice to meet you, the names Jaune arc, a pleasure" Jaune said trying to be suave as he introduced himself to Weiss before he noticed Sasuke shaking his head at him

Weiss placed her hand over face in exasperation "I'm surrounded idiots" Weiss hissed as she walked away from the group before stopping to point at Sasuke "Our conversation isn't done, you hear that" Weiss said hotly as Sasuke just gave her another bland look as he waved her off which infuriated her even more as she let out a frustrated scream under her breath as she stomped away from them

"Is there a reason why you're antagonizing the rich girl" Yang asked calmly "I mean, I'm all for picking on the high and mighty but on a girl as hateful as that. Are you sure that is a good idea" Yang asked sincerely concerned for him

"What's the worse she could do? Bankrupt my family, not likely" Sasuke said with a scoff as that was impossible. With the connections he and Itachi had it would be impossible for her family to even touch them

"Well if something happens please tell me, I am your friend after all" Yang asked of him as Sasuke looked at her for a moment before scoffing lightly with a grin on his face

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said in playful tone

"Hey I'm trying to be nice and you're insulting me, you damn bastard" Yang replied back equally playful as she playfully hit his shoulder that held a little too much strength as Sasuke nearly fell down from it

"Oi! I thought you said you wanted to help, not attack me" Sasuke said as the playfulness went down to an irritable tone

"Oh shut it Sasuke and take a hit like a man" Yang said as she was forcing her smile to stay on her face

"You say that but you the way you hit it's like getting hit by an oversize Ursa" Sasuke said dryly

"Are you calling me fat?!" Yang nearly shouted at what she thought he insinuated

"I'm not saying anything, but I am suggesting to stop eating those 'Whataburgers' just because you like saying that stupid pun whenever you eat one" Sasuke quipped quickly while staring at her with his arms crossed

"Oh that's it, c'mere you" Yang said as she tackled Sasuke to the ground as the two began to roughhouse as dust cloud surrounded them

"Um. . Are we. . Supposed to do something" Jaune asked Ruby as he stared at big ball of dust as the sound of punches connecting were were heard from the ball of smoke

"Nah this completely normal bickering with these two" Ruby said lightly as years of watching them argue made her dead to their hateful comments towards each other as she learned it was their way of bonding

"How is this normal?" Jaune asked as Sasuke was soon thrown across the room as Yang chased after him

"Don't know, one day Yang started bickering with Sasuke and surprisingly enough he bickered back. The hateful comments just kept coming out until the two started fighting. I was worried what would happen to their friendship but oddly enough, nothing happened. I think these fights actually bring them closer because at the end of their first fight they were laughing like they said something funny, it was also the first time I both heard and seen Sasuke laugh" Ruby said thinking back to the time as Sasuke and her sister leaned against each other for support as they laughed off the pain they afflicted onto each other like it was nothing, probably was because they weren't trying to hurt each other but just venting their frustration onto another who was willing to take the frustration off their shoulders

"It is nice to know my brother can laugh, but honestly" Itachi said with a huff while Jaune and Ruby let out a yelp of surprise when the man appeared out of nowhere "Why can't he just skip all these little actions and just head to the main thing" Itachi said with another huff

"The main thing?" Ruby repeated slowly as she had no idea what he meant

"Hm? Oh nothing Ruby, hold on for a second" Itachi said quickly as he walked over to the dust cloud and reached in pulled the two out by their collars "You two done now" Itachi asked calmly as the two teens glared at each other until their expressions soften as they both let out a huff as they both smirked as they fist bumped

"Yeah we're good" Sasuke stated calmly as if he wasn't recently in a fight

"Yeah I'm done roughhousing with Sasuke" Yang said sending the younger Uchiha a happy smile that made Sasuke look away with a scoff

"Damn Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said in a light tone as a soft smile appeared on his face

"Ah shut it you bastard, you know you can't live without me" Yang said in light tone as well as she draped her arm over his shoulders as she let out a chuckle that made Sasuke let out a silent laugh

"As much as I don't want to ruin the moment, might I borrow my brother for a moment" Itachi asked as the two younger individuals realized how close they were before they separated quickly with a faint blush on both of their faces

Yang cleared her throat before looking at Sasuke "Well I'll talk to you later Sasuke" Yang said as she walked away with Ruby and Jaune who guessed this was a private conversation

"Dinner is actually being served so if you want something to eat, head down the hallway on your left" Itachi called out to the three as they waved back to the brothers as they left the auditorium

"So what is it you wanted to talk about" Sasuke said after he watched the two siblings leave the auditorium

"Tell me, when you see Yang what do you see" Itachi asked suddenly as Sasuke raised a brow at his question

". . . . I see a ball of energy that can't be contained as it prefers to answer questions by its fist then its mind" Sasuke answered simply while wondering what Itachi wanted

"Uh huh, nothing else?" Itachi asked while holding back a sly smirk

"I think of her as a good friend?" Sasuke said slowly as he was unsure what Itachi was going with this

"How do you feel when you are around her" Itachi asked bluntly

"How do I- Itachi, just what the hell are you asking of me?" Sasuke demanded dryly as Itachi just shook his head with a sad huff before looking at Sasuke intently with a raised brow ". . . . . . . DAMMIT ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted as his brother as he realized what Itachi was trying to imply "It isn't like that!" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi let out 'tsk, tsk' while shaking his head

"Oh you poor delusional boy" Itachi murmured as he began to walk away

"OI! What the hell! Don't just start something and just leave!" Sasuke shouted at his brother

Itachi continued to walk away while waving back as he left the ballroom. Sasuke fumed before shaking his head as he walked off out of the ballroom

* * *

After heading over to the cafeteria to get a tomato to eat Sasuke started walking towards the ballroom. He stopped when saw a girl with silver grey spiky hair and long bat ears standing in the middle of the hallway. She looked lost and he wondered why as the directory was right next to her

"Ugh, should've known I was going to get lost when I wasn't paying attention to where everybody went" The girl groaned in annoyance as she turned to face Sasuke as he noticed her eyes. They were pale like a Hyuga's eyes but were of an ivy green color.

Sasuke heard the girl letting out soft clicking noise in her mouth as she kept walking towards him. Sasuke realized with her bat ears and the frosted gaze over her eyes that she was literally blind like a bat.

"Excuse me" Sasuke said as the girl was just four feet away from walking into him. The girl nearly stumbled to ground from just his voice as she looked directly at him, which he guessed was her acute hearing pointing her in the direction of where he is

"Another one?" The girl asked herself softly as Sasuke looked at her questionably

"What do you mean 'another one'?" Sasuke asked calmly

The girl stared at him for a bit before letting out a soft huff "You are the second person that I've met that I had trouble locating their person" The girl stated as Sasuke raised a brow

"Locating their person?" Sasuke repeated slowly

"Sorry, let me explain. I can see the outline of people as sound bounces off their bodies and back to me to locate where they are. But for some reason your body dampens the sound waves around you, making it nearly impossible to tell where you are" The girl explained as Sasuke blinked

Sasuke wanted to laugh as he guessed his previous shinobi training is still helping him out more than he thought if he is able to hide his presence from someone who could feel sound waves

"Don't mind me, I'm just a blind girl who is starting to wonder if some ass just left me alone" The girl said irritably as Sasuke realized he must've stayed quiet a little too long

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking. Do you need help" Sasuke asked as the girl let out a soft huff

"Yes, I need to know where the ballroom is but as you can see, and no that's not a pun, I can't see, so I have no idea where I am at the moment" The girl explained irritably

Sasuke let out a 'hn' before he began walking past her "Come on, I was on my way there anyways" Sasuke said as the girl just shrugged

"Ivy Echo" Ivy announced to Sasuke as she began following him

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said giving the girl his name as she let out a hum

They walked in silence as Sasuke kept on leading the girl towards the ballroom as he turned the corner but looked back as the girl stopped right at the wall

"God dammit" Ivy muttered looking both direction for Sasuke

"Over here" Sasuke called out as Ivy turned to Sasuke's direction and stomped over to him

"I know this might be a little to much but will you _PLEASE_ make some noise when you walk. I can see where the walls are fine but you on the other hand, it's nearly impossible to follow you without losing your outline" Ivy asked of Sasuke as he let out a small laugh as he began walking again, this time making sure to click his heels every few steps

"We're here" Sasuke announced after a minute of silence as Ivy let out a huff

"Thank you" Ivy said as Sasuke let out a hn as he opened the door and let her walk in before following

The two soon found themselves standing in a crowd of people as he noticed Yang waving over to him "I'm going to go now. You going to be okay by yourself?" Sasuke asked politely as Ivy nodded

"Of course, as long as no one pokes fun about my ears than there are no problems" Ivy said with a shrug as Sasuke looked unconvinced

". . . Alright, if you need help just sense out the people I'm going to be with" Sasuke asked as the girl nodded as he began walking away, making sure he clicks his heels as he knows the girl was following where he was going

"Hey Sasuke, glad you could make it. Who was that girl" Yang asked as Sasuke noticed a strange emotion in her voice that he wasn't used to hearing her have

"She needed help finding her way here as she can't see, so I guided her here" Sasuke explained as he noticed Yang looked rather ashamed for some reason that Sasuke couldn't understand why

Before either of them could say anything Glynda walked into the ballroom with a stern gaze as the entire room went down to a silent hush to listen to what the woman has to say

"If you notice on the wall next to me is a board containing your names and a corresponding number. Remember that number well because that is the number of you locker where your belongings are currently at. For now you are to store your weapons in the locker and change into your nightly attire. You will come back here with a sleeping bag. The initiation will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast. That is all" Glynda explained as she moved out of the way as everyone started going towards the wall to look for their names

Sasuke walked up to the board and looked over the names and numbers that went with them. Sasuke found his, Ruby's, Yang's and even Ivy's as he couldn't leave the room with a good conscious if he left the blind girl to find her locker by herself. Luckily he looked around and noticed the girl was hanging in the back of the crowd

Sasuke walked over to Yang and gestured where he was going. Yang nodded as they walked over to Ivy with Ruby following quickly behind "I have your number if you want me to guide you to it" Sasuke said as he walked up to Ivy who jumped up slightly when Sasuke remembered he wasn't clicking his heels when he was walking towards her

"I see, thank you" Ivy said politely with a slight nod "And who are these two" Ivy asked as she grabbed Ruby's hand when the younger girl was slowly waving her hand in front of her face "Yes I'm blind, so I would like it if you don't wave your hand in my face" Ivy said coldly

"Sorry, Sorry" Ruby said quickly as Ivy let go of her hand

"Sorry about my sis, name's Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet ya" Yang said happily before nudging Ruby in the ribs

"U-Um I Ruby Rose, nice to meet you and sorry for waving my hand in front of you" Ruby said slightly embarrassed as she let out forced laugh

"Ivy Echo and it's no problem, I've been getting that since I was a kid" Ivy stated calmly

"You guys coming or not?" Sasuke called out to them as they all were startled to noticed Sasuke was a couple of feet away from them as he was about to head towards the locker room to get his bag

"I hate it when he does that" Yang muttered

"How does he do that?" Ivy asked as she was certain he was next to them a second ago

"We have absolutely no idea" Ruby said calmly as Ivy blinked

"Alright then" Ivy said slowly as she began walking towards Sasuke who was deliberately tapping his heels so she would know where he was

Sasuke began walking when they caught up to him as they followed him and the crowd of students walking towards the locker room. It was a quiet approach as Yang tried to start a conversation with Ivy who responded mostly with quick responses or shrugs. Ruby on the other hand was asking what her weapon was as Ivy pulled out her twin bat daggers she called Mente &amp; Cuore. She explained how they are infused with fire and lightning Dust respectively

Sasuke held back a laugh at how the girls weapons dust abilities are his two elemental affinities. Now that he thought about it, it has been a long time since he felt the cackle of lightning from a chidori around his hand or the heat from a fireball. Sometimes he just wishes to forego the secrecy and use chakra but that would be selfish of him to do so when others try their hardest using what they have than the destructive power of chakra he has

They arrived at the locker room as Sasuke guided Ivy to where her locker was as he went over to his locker to get his own things. After storing his weapons away and getting his got his sleeping bag and his sleeping attire he left to change in the men's changing room as Yang got Ivy to follow her to the woman's changing room for them to change as well.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to leave the changing room as he walked out wearing only baggy grey pants with his symbol on the side and black fleece slippers. He didn't wear a shirt because he never found it comfortable to sleep wearing a shirt. He also had a black sleeping mask with half of it covering his left eye

Sasuke walked into the ballroom as he noticed several students placing their sleeping bags down in separate corners of the room which made Sasuke raised a brow as to why they were so far away. Sasuke got his answer when he noticed they were all faunus. Sasuke let out a tired sigh as he guessed they were used to the cruelty of others they instinctively moved away from humans as physically possible

Sasuke shook his head at that and was about to put his sleeping bag down before he saw a large raven feather float down in front of his face. Sasuke looked up and saw a girl with raven hair playing with her Scroll while she lied down on her stomach high up on the support beams above. Sasuke then notice the girls wings was fully spread and was hanging off the side of the supports as they swayed slightly in the air.

_'A fully winged faunus, never thought I see one'_ Sasuke thought as he wondered why she was up there

"Come on, I bet you guys can't hit those freaky wings" an irritable jock-like voice that filled to the brim with snobbish pride said as the other three snickered. The three was that snickered each picked up a baseball and started aiming at the girls wings. Sasuke frowned at this disrespect of a person and started walking towards them

The second the three threw the baseballs at the girl's wings, Sasuke jumped up and plucked the balls out of the air. Sasuke landed a few feet from the four inconsiderate jerks as he juggled the three balls in one hand

"You know it's people like you that make this world a horrid place to live" Sasuke said bluntly in an icy tone

"Oh who cares about the damn animals, they are a lower breed to us humans. Why the hell should we care about some vagrants and terrorists" The brutish idiot with a combed back burnt orange hair said distastefully

"People like you are the reason the White Fang turned to crime you know" Sasuke said as he stopped juggling the balls as he held them all in one hand as he gave the idiot a pointed glare

"Oh please, animals will always act like animals. That's all they know how to do, the filthy animals who know nothing but to attack their betters" The idiot said not noticing the glares he was getting from the faunus in the corners who were from an arrange of growls and hisses

Sasuke shook his head "You are just one stupid individual you know that" Sasuke stated as the faunus in the room laughed lightly at the small insult

"What'd you say" The idiot said in a low voice

"And you just proved how stupid you are, you couldn't even comprehend me insulting you" Sasuke said as he looked at his free hand with more interest than the actual conversation

"Look here you one eyed weakling, you better get down on your knees and pray for mercy before we break you" The idiot said trying to threaten Sasuke as the others tried to menacingly crack their knuckles to put fear into him. Tried is the key word

"Oh no, whatever should I do. It's not like I have several years of fighting people bigger than me or something" Sasuke said in the most dullest sarcastic voice possible while having a bored expression on his face that caused the faunus in the room to laugh out loud while the girl above looked down at him with interest

"That's it, you asked for it" The idiot said throwing a punch at Sasuke who caught it with his open hand as he tossed the baseballs aside. Sasuke flipped the idiot on his back before moving onto the other three

"Enough!" A commanding voice called out as Sasuke stopped after he grabbed the blue haired man's throat, putting his foot on the side of the green mohawk guy's face that was currently on the floor and holding the brown haired guys head in a chokehold

"Yes?" Sasuke asked calmly as if he was about to put the four idiots in the nurses office. Sasuke looked to the side to see his brother slowly shaking his head in both amusement and seriousness

"Not even a day and already got into a fight, I don't know if that is a record or not but I'll look later" Itachi mused as his brother shrugged at him before he turned his attention to the four Sasuke was about to beat the living hell out of "You four have some explaining to do" Itachi said sternly

"Look here, we weren't doing anything and this crazy guy just comes up and attacks us and-" The idiot started to lie before Itachi raised his hand for silence

"I should've guessed you try to lie. Sasuke what happened" Itachi asked his brother as the idiot was fuming at Itachi

"They tried to throw those baseballs at that girls wings, then they started to say it was justified because they are just animals and are below the living of human standards" Sasuke explained calmly

"You can't believe what he is say-" The idiot was once again cut off when Itachi glared at him

". . Sasuke let them go" Itachi asked as Sasuke shrugged as he let go of the two he was holding and got off of the one on the ground "You four will be serving detention when the initiation is over, understood"

"But-"

"No buts, as long as I'm a professor here in Beacon you will treat faunus fairly and just. If I hear you are harassing faunus after this warning I will and I mean it, I _WILL_ suspend you four from Beacon right there on the spot if I ever find out it ever happens. Understand" Itachi stated sternly as the four were holding back their insults while the faunus in the room looked like they were on the verge of tears at how happy they are for seeing they don't have to worry about being bullied anymore

"Understood sir" The idiot forced out as he walked away with the other but not before sending Sasuke a heated glare which Sasuke returned with a completely bored look as he raised his hand and flipped him off in the most casual way

Sasuke let out a chuckle as he watched the idiots steam at that as they stomped away from them "Really" Itachi asked in a dry tone at what he just did

"Blame me for hanging around Yang a little too much" Sasuke said nonchalantly with a shrug as Itachi let out a sigh before smiling

"You did the right thing brother and I'm proud of you" Itachi said softly while Sasuke waved him off. Itachi let out a chuckle before poking Sasuke's forehead as his little brother stumbled back slightly before swatting his hand away "Also it's not too bad to spend time with the girl you like, you know" Itachi mused as he walked away as he had a giant grin on his face as he could just feel his brother's face turn red

"Goddammit Itachi!" Sasuke nearly shouted at his brother as Itachi just let out a joyous laugh as he waved goodbye and walked out of the ballroom

Sasuke let out a huff and dragged his hand across his face, trying to get rid of the burning sensation on his cheeks. He then heard the flutter of wings as he turned to see the girl who was on the beams float down behind him. The girl stood there as she stared at Sasuke who raised a brow at her

". . . Why?" The girl asked as Sasuke blinked

"Why what? Why did I help you or why do I defend faunus'?" Sasuke asked

"Both" The girl answered simply

"I figured you wouldn't want your wings to be hurt, seeing as bones in wings are more fragile compared to normal bones after all" Sasuke mused as the girl stared quietly at him "And the second reason, why shouldn't I?" Sasuke said more as a question than an answer causing the girl to blink in surprise "Just because we're of two different beings doesn't give us the right to say one is better than the other, no, it should be more like, we are equals, nothing more, nothing less" Sasuke said softly

". . . . . Rhea Nightgale" Rhea said after a moment of silence

"Sasuke Uchiha, it was a pleasure meeting you" Sasuke said as he began walking away to look for a spot to place his sleeping bag as the girl stared at him for a moment before flying back up on the beam above

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on his back on his sleeping bag as he thought what he should do tomorrow during initiation. Should he just avoid everyone and find either Ruby or Yang to partner up with or decide to let fate give him a random partner. The more he thought about it the more he worried for the two siblings safety. Especially Ruby, sure he did worry a bit for Yang but she could take care of herself in a situation but for Ruby. Ruby was still young, innocent, and reckless at times which is a horrible combination for someone going to become a Huntress as it could lead to Ruby getting hurt or worse. The most he could hope is that Ruby could find a partner that would help her grow up in a way.

It was starting to get late as he noticed the sun was setting as more and more students piled into the ballroom, setting up their place to sleep. He wondered where Yang and Ruby were, they probably found a spot for themselves to claim as the area around him was already taken. . . It was at that moment did Sasuke realized who took the entire area around him. Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position as his gaze looked around to see he was surrounded by girls in every direction and what terrified him about that was the fact they were staring at him with longing gazes that made him incredibly uncomfortable.

Sasuke kept getting shivers down his spine whenever he heard a girl giggle mischievously, he thinks it's a mischievous giggle because if it was actually a lecherous giggle they were making then he was running like hell. There was also the fact he was hoping his eyes are playing tricks on him because he starting to notice more and more girls surrounding his sleeping bag then in the last five minutes.

"Where the hell is Yang when you need her" Sasuke said in a quick hushed voice as Yang was always the go to person whenever fangirls started following him as she would easily drive them away. Sasuke picked his sleeping bag off the ground and jumped over the encirclement of girls around him as he heard a wave of disappointment behind him. Sasuke jogged around the ballroom floor as he carefully moved past students who were either lying on the ground talking to one another or already sleeping. Sasuke stopped abruptly when he pasted by Jaune who he looked at with an incredibly blank face

"What?" Jaune asked completely ignorant to the odd stares he was getting from others for wearing a blue onesie

Sasuke shook his head as it was better left said undone than walk into the horrid mess of a conversation. Sasuke continued on walking until he found Yang lying on her stomach next to Ruby who was writing something and even Ivy who was reading a braille book

"Mind if I put my bag here" Sasuke asked as he found it pitiful how desperate his voice was

"My, my Sasuke, how daring of you to sleep next to three girls. How would we know if you won't take advantage of us in the night" Yang said with a sly grin that made a faint blush appear on Sasuke's

"Yang this isn't the time nor the opportunity to make fun, either I sleep here or I'll probably be the one to be taken advantage at night" Sasuke said pointing back in the direction he came from. Yang and Ruby followed direction he was pointing before visibly flinching at the intense cold jealous stares from the girls on the other side of the room

". . . What are you waiting for, put your bag down" Yang said patting the space next to her sleeping bag as Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

"Thank you" Sasuke said putting down his sleeping bag next to Yang before plopping down onto it with his legs crossed as he felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt the eyes of the girls on the other side of the room still on him

"You okay?" Yang asked sincerely

"Yeah. . Just feels like I'm going to need to keep a kunai under my pillow tonight" Sasuke said as he looked in the corner of his eye to see the girls were still looking at him intently. Though even if they weren't looking at him with those eyes he would still keep a kunai under his pillow. He guess the reason for that is that he's very precautious about being in a room with a lot of people he doesn't know or trust or the fact that old habits that he developed during his shinobi years don't go away that easily.

"Uh huh" Yang said in a slow drawl before turning her attention to her sister "What's that?" Yang asked looking at her sister writing something

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" Ruby explained

"Aw, that's so cuuuute" Yang said before being knocked back by a pillow Ruby threw at her as she landed on top Sasuke who calmly pushed her off

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here" Ruby said in a frustrated tone

"What about Jaune? He's. . nice" Yang said trying to find the right word for the odd blonde "And you have Ivy here, right Ivy" Yang asked as Ivy just turned a page of her book in silence as she didn't even acknowledged Yang "See, there you go, plus two friends. That's a two hundred percent increase" Yang said positively as she decided to ignore Ivy's act of silence in favor of trying to cheer Ruby up

"Wouldn't it still be in the bottom percentage when you compare all the friends she had to what she has now?" Sasuke added in dryly as Yang glared at him

"I'm trying to make her feel better" Yang said behind gritted teeth in a hushed voice

Ruby turned onto her back to stare up at the ceiling with a tired look "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as multiple negative friends. Back to zero. ." Ruby said blandly

"There's no such things as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang exclaimed in a positive attitude as that got her knocked back again by another pillow in the shape of a dog's face "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet" Yang said trying to comfort her sister

"Or possibly never will" Ivy said bluntly as she joined the conversation. Ivy then noticed the glare from Yang while also sensing Ruby had her head down completely distraught "What? I'm just being realistic that's all" Ivy said as she shifted away from the group as Yang kept glaring at them before Ruby turned to see someone lighting a candle

The three of them, excluding Ivy, looked in that direction to see a raven haired girl in a black nightgown with a bow on her head as she was peacefully reading a book

"That girl. ." Ruby said to herself as Yang heard her

"You know her?" Yang asked inquisitively

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything" Ruby explained as Yang was about to drag Ruby over there but noticed Sasuke's inquisitive gaze upon the girl

"You okay Sasuke?" Yang asked

"She seems awfully familiar for some reason. Like I met her before" Sasuke stated while still thinking where does he know her from

**"**Well, now's both of your chance to find out!" Yang said as she grabbed both of their arms and lifts them up off their sleeping bags

**"**Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed as she struggled in her sister's grip

"Dammit Yang!" Sasuke exclaimed in annoyance

"Have fun" Ivy said in a bland tone while turning a page of her book

Sasuke successfully got his wrist out of her grip as he reluctantly decided to follow them to see if he could get any clues to who the girl was

The raven haired girl looks up from her book to see a comedic scene of Yang dragging Ruby who was struggling against her grip and Sasuke walking closely behind. The second they stood in front of the raven haired girl was when Yang let go of Ruby

"Hel-looooo~!" Yang said in a singsong voice "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked as the girl looked at Ruby

"Aren't you. . that girl that exploded?" The girl asked for clarification

"Uh, yeah, my name's Ruby" Ruby introduced herself to the girl with her hand out as the girl plainly ignored it "But you can just call me Crater. . Actually, you can just call me Ruby" Ruby said scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed smile as she felt completely awkward in this situation

"Ok" Blake said calmly with slight amusment as Yang pulled Ruby into a hushed conversation. It was at that moment that she noticed Sasuke crouching down at her level to stare at her "Is there something you need?" Blake asked as Sasuke continued to stare at her

Something about her was familiar but Sasuke can't put his finger on where he knows her from. Sasuke kept on staring at her as the girl lowered her book to glare at him, trying to get him to back off. That was when Sasuke noticed her bow twitched even though there was no wind

Sasuke's eye twitched as a old memory popped up in his mind of a faunus girl with black cat ears on top of her head.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as the two siblings stopped whispering to each other about what to do next to stare at Sasuke "So it is you, a pleasure to meet you again, Blake Belladonna" Sasuke announced as Blake's eyes widened

"H-How do you know my name?!" Blake asked quickly in shock

"We met before but it took me awhile to remember who you were. But I do have to ask" Sasuke said as he leaned to her side "Why hide what makes you, you" Sasuke whispered as Blake's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he meant "Just because you're a faunus doesn't make it wrong to show what you are to the world. Honestly what you are doing is just abandoning your kind because you are too scared to accept what you are" Sasuke finished whispering as he pulled away as he examined Blake's emotionally drained face. After a moment he stood back up "I'm going to sleep. Think about what I told you. Goodnight" Sasuke said walking away from the girls and back to his sleeping bag

"That was mean you know" Ivy commented as she didn't look away from her book while stating she heard everything Sasuke said to Blake

"Had to be done" Sasuke said calmly

"I know, I wasn't arguing I was just pointing it out that's all" Ivy said completely agreeing with Sasuke who let out an amused scoff

* * *

". . You okay?" Ruby asked after a moment as she looked back to see Sasuke getting into his sleeping bag

"Yeah, just. . Just give me a second" Blake said taking slow breaths

"Did you know each other" Yang asked as she didn't take her eyes off Sasuke who was on his side facing away from them

"I don't really remember. I think I do" Blake said after calming down "What's his name?" Blake asked after a moment

"Sasuke Uchiha" Yang answered as she tore her gaze away from Sasuke to look at Blake

Blake was in deep thought thinking back at how he knows. It was until she remembered those cool onyx eyes of a boy who helped her so many years ago "Now I remember. I met him when I was a little girl" Blake said as she remembered Sasuke taking her home after she got hurt during a rally and his brother tending to her wound she got during a protest. She can't remember his brother's name yet but it'll come to her eventually

"I see. . . Well, Blake was it" Yang asked as Blake nodded "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. It's nice to meet you, I like your bow" Yang said

"Thanks" Blake said with a tired sigh as she had a lot on her mind and wanted some peace and quiet

"It goes great with your pajamas" Yang said as she was trying to make a conversation and was failing horribly

"Right. ." Blake uttered as she trying to ignore them as Ruby laughed uncomfortably

"Nice night, don't you think" Yang said trying once more to start a conversation

"Yes - it's lovely" Blake said forcefully "Almost as lovely as this book" Blake said as she stared at Ruby and Yang who were just standing there "That I will continue to read" Blake continued as the siblings stayed where they were standing "As soon as you leave" Blake said in a slight irritated tone

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" Yang said to Ruby

"What's it about?" Ruby asked curiously

"Huh?" Blake uttered as she looked up at them again

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked

"Well. . i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body" Blake said as she didn't say the title at all

* * *

_'No, it can't be. No, no it's just some story about a random person with two different souls, not about Naruto and the nine tails fox'_ Sasuke thought repeatedly to himself to calm himself down and not do anything rash. Sasuke kept thinking that as he decided to think of other things that was in his life than the past. His friends, his family, the Akatsuki, his finances, Yang.

This kept on going as he was finally calming down and falling asleep before he was rudely woken up when he heard Yang start arguing with Weiss. After a moment the pent up stress he had built up blew up as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and threw several kunai at the girls. Each kunai passing a mere centimeter from each of the girl's faces and embedded themselves into the wall behind them

"If you don't shut up and go to sleep, I'll end you, here and now" Sasuke said in a cold voice as the four girls audibly gulped. Blake listened to what he said as she blew out the light as the girls quietly went to their sleeping bags

Sasuke let out a huff before dropping down to his bag trying to go to sleep

"You alright" Yang asked in a whisper as she lied down on her bag

". . .Yeah, I just need some time to think" Sasuke replied after a moment

"Well alright, I'm here if you need someone to talk to" Yang said before pulling the cover of her sleeping bag over her "Goodnight" Yang said softly as she closed her eyes

Sasuke let out a soft sigh "Goodnight Yang" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes as he let sleep take over him as he still has a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Also to True-Oblivion, I'm sure you noticed that your OC got barely got a part in this chapter, I apologize but every time I tried to add in something it wouldn't fit in the story. But he will be taking a bigger part in the next chapter for the initiation so I'll see if I can make it up to you with that**

**Also I've been working on a side story to this story. It'll be called Tales of A Golden Hawk, I'll be posting this up in a weeks time. If you can figure it out it'll be a side story of different scenarios Sasuke and Yang will be in. This story is mostly separate from this story and won't really play a major part to the main story. Mostly this will be considered fluff as it'll be before and after they get into a relationship**

**Also don't really expect a holiday chapter for Saints Patrick's Day, I've been so busy with this chapter I don't think I would have enough time to finish it by tomorrow. Shame, I came up with such a fluff filled mini-chapter for it. Well I could always post it late but we'll see soon enough**

**Now with all that said please leave a comment, review, or send me a PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone and welcome back to next chapter of Uchihas of Remnant. Sorry it took awhile, I was just brainstorming and for some reason, instead of coming up with new chapters I've been coming up with goddamn new stories that I thought of. Come on! I mean seriously brain why, why can't you think of one thing and stick with it and not come up with spectacular new ideas. I'm almost tempted to give these ideas up for adoption but I'm hesitant in doing so**

**I mean, most of them are RWBY crossovers but they are such good ideas I don't understand why no one does it yet *Sigh***

**Well enough about me complaining, ****Now this chapter is slightly smaller than usually and for a good reason that I'll explain at the bottom so let's get this introduction over with**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**12:21 A.M**

Sasuke woke up with a start when he felt something on top of him. Sasuke pulled out the kunai under his pillow and was about to stab whatever it was before he halted an inch from the object. Which was good because he didn't want to explain to Yang why he decided to stab her in the middle of the night.

Yang currently had her head resting on his chest while her arms were wrapped around him

"Dammit Yang" Sasuke muttered to himself as he felt his cheeks get hotter when Yang subconsciously tightened her hold on him

"So do you always try to stab someone you care about in your sleep or is that just something you do on occasion?"

Sasuke flinched as he looked over to his side to see Ivy was still awake and was reading another braille book "Why are you still up?" Sasuke asked softly

"I don't need that much sleep, and if I did it would be during the day, not the night. I am technically nocturnal you know" Ivy said with a shrug as she turned the page of her book

Sasuke let out a 'hn' as he noticed her glossed over pupils were still on him "What?" Sasuke asked

". . . So. . Is she your girlfriend or something?" Ivy asked as Sasuke nearly choked on his spit when she asked him that

"Wh-What?!" Sasuke whispered as loud as possible as Yang stirred in her sleep with a groan causing Sasuke to freeze

"Well I mean, when two people who are really close to one another and has deep longing-"

"I will make you walk off a cliff and say it was an accident if you don't shut up" Sasuke hissed at the girl who had a sly smirk on her face

Ivy laughed softly as she looked away as her hands continued to glide over the braille of her book in peace

Sasuke let out a groan as he softly pulled Yang of him and pushed her away from him. Yang let out a incoherent mumble before turning on her side opposite of Sasuke and went back to sleeping peacefully

Sasuke let out a huff and went back to sleep with the ghost sensation of Yang still on him

* * *

**6:26 A.M**

Yang let out a groan as sunlight hit her face as she forced one eye open to see it was early morning. Yang let out a yawn as she turned on her side to only feel something next to her. Yang opened both ofher eyes to see Sasuke's face a mere inch away from her face

Yang blinked before turning red as she realized the close proximity of her best friend. She could feel his breath against her skin as it sent shivers across her entire body. It was the first she also saw him look so peaceful, no scowl or deadpan look on his face, just a look of peaceful content. Yang smiled at how serene he looked and wondered what she could do to make him feel like that all the time.

Yang smiled as she didn't know how long she just lied there staring at Sasuke but she didn't really care at the moment. Sasuke then moved in his sleep with groan signifying he was waking up which caused Yang to nearly bolted out of her sleeping bag when she realized how close she was to him and scooted a few inches away. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she heard him get up from his sleeping bag before walking away

Yang placed a hand on her face as she could feel that it was burning up and felt her heart pounding loudly against her chest like crazy. Yang didn't know why she was acting like this, this feeling she's been having around Sasuke is just getting stronger and stronger all the time, yet she doesn't know what to do about it

Yang then heard someone snickering as she turned to see Ivy a few away from her in her sleeping bag with a smirk. Ivy then turned her head towards which was creepy because she had her eyes closed "How adorable" Ivy said with a smirk as Yang blushed as she realized Ivy knew what happened and quickly got out of bed not wanting to get into this conversation

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the ballroom with a tint of red on his cheeks as he woke up when Yang stirred. He didn't even know how he got into a position so close to Yang at night. Sasuke let out a groan as he hoped there wasn't a security camera in the ballroom because he knows Itachi would just use that image to mess with him

Sasuke shook his head as he changed into his clothes he would wear for the initiation. Sasuke wore a grayish purple high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper as the top part of the collar was unzipped and his clan symbol on his back. He had fingerless black gloves with metal plates along the knuckles and a black wrist warmer that had hidden kunai underneath to use at a moments notice. He wore black pants with several pockets to hold, dust, kunai, shurikens or anything else he would need. For his footwear he wore black shinobi sandals with a grey wrapping around the top of his sandals to tighten the end of his pants. To finish off his attire he had his leaf headband on his head covering his Rinnegan eye

Sasuke walked out of the changing room to see a familiar face walking into the bathroom with a ginger girl in tow. Sasuke was about to walk off but stopped when he realized the girl walked into a men's bathroom without hesitance

"That girl is either incredibly naive or has no sense of decency. . . Or both" Sasuke muttered as he shook his head as he guessed he could catch up to them later. Sasuke walked back into the ballroom and noticed the girls were gone, probably changing as well. Sasuke shrugged as he tied up his sleeping bag and went to put it away before heading towards the lunchroom to get breakfast

Sasuke, after getting his food, sat down at a random table as the girls came up to him and sat on the other side of the table "Good morning Sasuke" Ruby said happily as she placed her food down on the other side of him with her sister.

"Morning" Yang greeted with a smile that seemed slightly hesitant in Sasuke's opinion but ignored it

"Good morning you two, are you ready for today" Sasuke asked calmly while eating some of his oatmeal

"Damn straight we're ready" Yang exclaimed happily as Ruby nodded in agreement as Sasuke let out a 'hn' as Ivy came up to them and set her food down next to Ruby

"You don't mind if I eat here, right?" Ivy asked as the girls smiled while nodding as Sasuke 'hn' in response and gestured her to sit while he tapped the table so she could 'see' what he was doing "Thank you" Ivy said as picked up her apple and took a bite out of it

"You're only eating fruit?" Ruby asked noticing Ivy's tray was filled with only fruit

"I'm a vegetarian" Ivy pointed out

"But aren't you a bat?" Yang asked

"I'm a fruit bat, not a vampire bat" Ivy stated dryly "Though, I can still do this" Ivy said as she moved her apple around to a not eaten part as she opened her mouth wide before biting down onto it. The trio watched in fascination as the apple started to shrivel up to nothing but a dry husk of its previous shape and form

"Awesome" Ruby muttered in awe as Ivy licked her lips of the juice that dripped onto her bottom lip and placed the shriveled apple to the side of her tray

"I wouldn't think sucking the fluids out of something is 'awesome' but okay" Ivy said as Sasuke noticed Rhea walking around the lunchroom looking where to sit before their eyes met. Sasuke had a brow raised while Rhea continued to look at him before Sasuke let out a 'hn' as he gestured her to come over

The girls noticed Rhea as they turned to Sasuke for an explanation "Met her yesterday when she was being bullied" Sasuke explained nonchalantly

"Why would she be-" Yang got her answer when Rhea stood a foot from the table and unfolded her wings as she stretched them out in full length to point out why she was being bullied ". . . . Damn. . That's pretty awesome" Yang said surprising Rhea at what she said about her wings

"My wings. . are awesome?" Rhea repeated softly as Yang nodded

"Can you fly" Ruby asked excitedly with stars in her eyes as Rhea couldn't help but think Ruby was adorable for a moment

"Yes I can" Rhea answered as she set her food down next to Ivy who was eating an orange

"Really, what is it like to fly around in the air" Ruby asked in excitement as Rhea couldn't help but smile at Ruby's childlike giddiness

Sasuke ate his food in peace as he listened to Rhea explaining how it is to fly with Ruby enraptured to every word while Yang smiled at her sister making a new friend while Ivy calmly ate her food in peace. After eating the five of them went to the locker room to get their weapons from their individual lockers.

Sasuke walked over to his locker and opened it. He pulled out his Kusanagi and Kubikiribōchō as he put the sheathed blade along his right side while the suit case form of his Kubikiribōchō on his right

"Come on Nora" A familiar voice stated as Sasuke looked over to see Ren and Nora walking by them

"Not 'together-together'" Nora said with a giggle

"Hello Ren, Nora" Sasuke greeted as the two stopped when they noticed him

"Oh! Hello Sasuke, I didn't expect to find you in Beacon so soon. I would've thought I meet you in one of the classes we would have" Ren stated calmly with a faint smile

"Hey Sasuke you owe me a fight" Nora exclaimed happily as Sasuke let out a sigh and was about to say something but noticed Yang's inquisitive gaze before she turned back to her sister

". . . . . We'll fight later, probably during one of the classes we'll probably have" Sasuke stated as Nora squealed in excitement as Ren let out a sigh

"Come on Nora, we're going to be late. Pleasure seeing you again Sasuke" Ren said with a slight bow that Sasuke returned along with a 'hn'

Sasuke watched them walk off before noticing Ivy taking her daggers and began walking off as she followed the two out of the locker room. Sasuke shrugged at her leaving but as he walked over to Yang and Ruby who were talking about something

"What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby exclaimed pridefully as Sasuke couldn't help but face palm with a groan at what Ruby said, causing the two girls to jolt slightly at his recently unnoticed presence

"Can't you walk around like a normal person?" Yang asked lightly as she and Ruby were getting used to his sudden appearances but it still doesn't stop the fact it's plain annoying at times

"Not my fault you can't pay attention when someone walks up to you" Sasuke said dryly as Yang gave him halfhearted glare which he ignored as he turned to look at Ruby "Ruby you should know that you really do need to grow up because there will be a time where you can't act childish, understand" Sasuke asked of the young girl calmly

"Yeah I understand but I don't really need people to do that if I have you guys" Ruby said with a faint smile as Rhea stopped by them to join in the conversation

"What's going on?" Rhea asked inquisitively

"Just that Ruby needs to grow up a bit while she's here" Sasuke stated as Ruby pouted at him "And that right there is one of the reasons why she needs to grow up because you can't win conversations with just a pout Ruby" Sasuke said pointing a finger at the girl who dropped her pout with a frown

"She's just a kid, let her have her fun" Rhea pointed out as Ruby smiled as she found someone taking her side

"I'm not telling her to change, I'm telling her to be more serious at times. Big difference" Sasuke said with his arms crossed as Rhea glared at him which he returned with a dry one

"But what about when we form teams, she'll have someone to help her, right?" Yang asked as she tried to defuse the tense atmosphere around them

"Um, I don't know, I. . I'll just be on your team or something.." Ruby said nervously as she looked away from the group

"Well yeah but, what if you aren't?" Yang asked as she stroke her hair nervously

"It's not like we'll just abandon her, I'm just telling her this so she could prepare herself for the future. Is that so-

"-Ridiculous" Jaune said finishing what Sasuke was about to say as he walked through their conversation while holding what looks like a map for the locker room "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune whined to himself as he walked off to his locker room

". . . . Ridiculous for her to learn to act mature so she doesn't do something she'll regret later" Sasuke continued after staring at returning his attention to the girls

Rhea slumped her shoulders "I guess you're right, you really are a hard person to argue with, you know that" Rhea said wryly as Yang scoffed

"I learned that four years ago" Yang said with a smirk as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"That's only because you're always wrong" Sasuke retorted with a smirk he hid from Yang

"You know what" Yang began but Sasuke took his attention elsewhere as Yang started playfully berating him. Sasuke looked around the locker room until he noticed Weiss and Pyrrha. When he noticed Pyrrha his eyes twitched as he didn't really found himself wanting to be around the girl after what happened back in Mistral

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said in what Sasuke thought was kissing up to the girl

"Hmm. . I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" Pyrrha said honestly

"Well. . I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together" Weiss asked calmly

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said upbeat like

"Great!" Weiss said a little too cheerful

Sasuke then swore he was hallucinating when he saw a thundercloud around the heiress. He could even swear he could hear some sort of cliche diabolical plan being made up at that moment. The odd moment disappeared when he watched Jaune walk up to the girls and shook his head. Sasuke tapped Yang's shoulder which stopped her one sided argument to point in the direction of the two girls and blonde.

"Oh this is going to be good" Yang said dryly as the four of them stayed quiet on the sideline to watch how this failure is going to be played out

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" Jaune said trying to suave and horribly failing at that as he didn't Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose, Yang's smother laughter, Ruby's pitied laugh at her new friend's attitude and Rhea shaking her head sadly at hin

"You again?" Weiss said irritably as she folded her arms against her chest

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said quickly as she moved next to Weiss to let herself be seen

"Yeah, yeah" Jaune said uncaringly while pushing Pyrrha aside as Sasuke face palmed while Yang audibly smack her hand against her forehead at what he did along with Rhea

"Did he just" Rhea began

"Yup" Yang answered

"Dense idiot" Sasuke finished

"Look who's talking" Ruby muttered as Sasuke heard her and looked at her as she just laughed weakly and looked away

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but hear you're interested in having a partner, I wouldn't mind filling in that position" Jaune said while while doing a pose made the three onlookers look away in shame of even knowing him

"Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Weiss said with her hand against her forehead

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! I was thinking you and me would make a good team! What do you say?" Jaune said with a smile as Weiss rolled her eyes

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha didn't get to say anything else as Jaune cut her off

"You don't say" Jaune said simply before taking a step over to Pyrrha "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team" Jaune said trying to smooth talk her

"This is horrible, yet I can't take my eyes off of this" Yang commented as Sasuke shrugged

"What'd you guess, he's an idiot" Sasuke insulted the blonde calmly as Yang smacked his shoulder playfully as they watched Weiss went in the middle of the two and pushed them apart

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked inquisitively

"Not in the slightest, snow angel" Jaune flirted which Weiss ignored

"_This_ is Pyrrha" Weiss said gesturing to the red head

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said while waving at Jaune

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss exclaimed

"Never heard of it" Jaune said simply as Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression. What person wouldn't know about one of the major academies in Remnant

Weiss scoffed at the blonde's ignorance "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments three years in a row! It would've been four but sadly Pyrrha gave up in the last tournament where you could've easily won" Weiss stated while turning to the redhead as Pyrrha sighed in acknowledgment of what Weiss was implying

"I've already told you Weiss, when I gave up it was for a good reason. I couldn't in good conscious attack a vulnerable man. . . Even if he wasn't really that vulnerable" Pyrrha added softly "You didn't look into his eyes like I did, they were so cold and ruthless that I knew right there and then, he would've killed me without hesitance" Pyrrha said softly with a shudder when she remembered Taka's, Sasuke's, visible Sharingan eye

"But he had a disadvantage you could've exploited from the fact he was becoming sluggish for whatever medical reason happen. You could've easily tapped him out and won without any effort" Weiss complained about Pyrrha's choice as the redhead just shook her head

"No, like I said before, you didn't see his eyes. When I saw his eyes, I saw that he was actually holding back his true potential during the match. It was as if he knew that he could've taken me down without any effort if he used his true potential at the beginning and when whatever medical issue happened he stopped holding back. He then looked me in the eye with a look that said 'If you don't give up, I'll do something I'll regret'." Pyrrha stated as she could still feel the ungodly killing intent on her while getting a chill up her back when she felt that strange aura around him that was so violent she wasn't sure what would kill her first, his power or the man himself

Sasuke flinched ever so slightly when Pyrrha stated that. He still felt somewhat ashamed he let his powers slip to win a fight unfairly. Maybe he should challenge her later for a rematch to make it fair

Yang stared at Sasuke when he flinched wondering why something like this would make him flinch. From the time she known him, something like this shouldn't faze him unless he was somehow involved with this.

"Yikes" Jaune said unsure what else to say as he scratched the back of his head "Though I never even heard of that tournament" Jaune added as Sasuke decided to dig into the blonde's past because this is just getting ridiculous with the stuff he doesn't know

"Oh for the love of- She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss shouted while flailing her arms at the blonde who gasped in recognition

"That's _you_?!" Jaune exclaimed in shock "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune stated while pointing at Pyrrha who shuffled slightly in embarrassment

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you" Pyrrha stated as Yang stared at Sasuke who noticed

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, just found another health freak that's all" Yang mused as Sasuke gained a tick mark on his head but stayed silent as he returned his gaze over to the conversation at hand

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss said gesturing to Pyrrha as Jaune looked disheartened

"I guess not. . Sorry. ." Jaune said while hanging his head in disappointment

"Like a kicked puppy" Yang said dryly

"Not really, at least Zwei gets back up after you kicked him" Sasuke pointed out

"True, true" Yang agreed

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as it immediately made him feel better

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said in a slightly goofy voice and a ridiculous pose while doing so that made the three onlookers face palm

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss stated as Sasuke had to admit she was right on that part

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said trying to be seductive as he leaned in as Weiss took a few steps back

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss asked as she was completely uncomfortable in this situation. Jaune turns to Pyrrha only to be hit by Miló as it embedded him into the wall of a locker behind them

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha said completely honest in her apology

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately" Glynda announced over the speakers as Weiss passed Jaune from his spot on the wall as she made her way out of the locker room. Pyrrha walked past him as well as she grabbed her spear which dropped him to the ground

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said with a slight wave as she made her way out of the locker room

"Likewise. ." Jaune said while slumping down against the locker

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked playfully as she walked up to him with Ruby and Sasuke while Rhea hanged back

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said with slow drawl at the end as he accepted Ruby's hand as she helped pick him back up

"'Snow Angel' _probably_ wasn't the best start" Yang pointed out

"Or hitting on the most irritable girl is a standing point as well" Sasuke mused as Yang slapped his shoulder again.

"Have to agree with him though, pretty stupid move there blondy" Rhea called from her position in the back while Ruby shook her head as she helped Jaune walk out of the locker room

"Come on, Jaune, let's go" Ruby said as the other two shrugged before following them as they soon arrived at Beacon's cliff side that overlooked a forest. They saw that all the students were line up on a panel that was on the floor so they took their spots on the empty tiles. Sasuke stood in between the two sisters as they watched as Glynda and Ozpin, who carried his traditional mug, came walking up in front of the students

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin stated calmly

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. . today" Glynda said giving a pointed look at Sasuke

Sasuke rolled his eyes because she wants him to join a team and not just ignore everyone and get to the end of the test without trying.

"What? Ohhh" Ruby groaned lightly at the prospect of teams

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin said calm as ever as Ruby groaned as Sasuke felt sorry for the younger girl. If he knows what fate has in store for her, which is probably a fifty/fifty scenario considering her luck, he guesses she'll be put together with someone who will be difficult to work with

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Ozpin announced as Ruby stared at him bug eyed as she felt like her entire world shattered into millions of pieces

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby nearly screamed out in shock

"See? I _told_ you!" Nora said to Ren from a what Sasuke could guess from an earlier conversation

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. . or you will die" Ozpin said dramatically as Jaune laughs nervously before gulping loudly

Sasuke looked at Glynda while gesturing to Ozpin as the woman shrugged before mouthing to him 'he's always dramatic like that'

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked looking over the students

"Can we start now" Sasuke asked dully as Ozpin smirked while Glynda shook her head at her brother-in-law

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune trying to gain Ozpin's attention

"Good! Now, take your positions" Ozpin said plainly ignoring Jaune as everyone got into a battle ready position, excluding Sasuke who just had his arms crossed with bored expression on his face and Jaune who still had his hand up

"Uh, sir? I've got, um. .a question" Jaune asked feebly as the tile beneath Weiss shot her up into the air like a springboard as several other students were sent flying down the line "So, this landing. . strategy thing. . Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked meekly while Sasuke shook his head in pity for the fool

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin stated bluntly without remorse

"Oh, uh, I see. .So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked nervously as Sasuke never felt so annoyed as he felt right now in a long time

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Ozpin stated as Nora then Ren were sent into the air. The man in azure who had a stern look on his face who was holding a bow was sent into the air right after him. Then Ivy who had her arms crossed in an X fashion while holding her daggers in a reverse grip was sent flying. Rhea who cracked her knuckles shook her hands as lightning cackled around her hands before she was shot into the air with her wings extended the moment she was flung into the air.

"Uh-huh. .Yeah" Jaune said nervously as Yang was up next as she winks at Ruby before giving Sasuke a two finger salute as she pulls out a pair of aviators and flies off with a woo-hoo. Sasuke shook his head with a slight mirth filled smile as he was sent into the air with Ruby right after him.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyy~!" Jaune screamed as he flailed through the air uncontrollably

Ozpin, for his part, simply turns around to watch the students fall as he takes a sip of his drink with a subtle smirk on his face

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Now for the reason why it's smaller than usually is because It would be too long to add the next part and I would have to cut off at an odd point or it would be too run off for my taste. Also for the initiation it'll all be about team S.V.E.N in the next chapter, nothing from the cannon until the very end. . Or with Ruby's thought bubble for the heck of it.**

**Also sorry for not adding any parts for Akio again, next chapter for sure**

**I'm also want to tell you that I'm going to be gone from this story for awhile as I have not given any love to my other stories in good while, so until then don't expect another update for a good while.**

**Also in other news _Orokade Hakuchi_** **the person who made the story Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter is going to do a collab with me. If you're wondering what the collab is, well I'm just going to hint one thing about what it is. Fatality**

**Now if you would please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day**


	16. Chapter 13

**How's it going everyone, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update**

**I would've had this up sooner but I was distracted from either new games coming out and then E3 rolled in and it completely ruined my imagination from all the awesome stuff it showed for awhile, KH3 Hype!**

**So I apologize this is being uploading later than it should've been.**

**Also I want to say something, I get it you were all disappointed with the fight with Pyrrha I know but honestly part of me wasn't feeling ****much into writing the fight and the other half wanted me to kill Pyrrha off, I'm not joking I wanted to brutally murder her because I was stressed out when I was writing it so I chose the lesser evil and did that outcome. I apologize for such a crappy conclusion but I did put in the previous chapter that Sasuke was considering fighting her again so there's my redemption.**

**Now I'm going to answer some questions I gotten from you that I felt I needed to answer**

**1: The reason Itachi is able to fight the professors excluding Glynda and Ozpin with ease while Sasuke had trouble with Pyrrha is because Itachi's body was much more mature than Sasuke's as a person's body doesn't stop growing until they're in their adult years so it only makes sense that Itachi is currently stronger, aura wise, than Sasuke. Which is why Sasuke had to keep it safe when fighting because the match is based on how much aura you have left, not how proficient you can fight because you can still get hurt**

**2: Those who wondered why Weiss didn't think Sasuke wouldn't win against Pyrrha will be answered in a later chapter**

**3: One person asked the specifics of Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui's semblance so here it is. Using their illusions they are able to either create realistic illusions of their everyday life or horrible nightmares based on what they want on the subject they are using it on. They do have time limit up to two to four hours depending on how creative the illusion is on the subject's mind. The maximum amount of people that can be put under is two people, and doing so actually cuts the time they have the illusions under them in half. The target can break out of it if they realize they are not in the real world (If the illusion are peaceful like with Yang during the April fools day chapter) or if the mental strain on their minds while being tortured is far to great that they can no longer go on and is broken (Essentially you torture them to a point the body puts the person in a coma to protect its mind).**

**4: Now about Kizuro, Shisui running the place and the Akatsuki. That will be also answered in a later chapter so keep that in mind**

**All right, that's about what most asked for, if I missed your question I'll answer it later but for now**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Ruby was flying through the air high above the forest below her as she got a clear path towards the temple, that is until a bird flew into her path

"Birdie, No!" Ruby screamed as she hit the bird causing her to plummet downward. Ruby righted herself as she began firing off rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her descent. As soon as she went beneath the canopy of the forest she extended Crescent Rose to it's scythe form to snag a branch from a tree. She then dropped down to the forest floor before kicking off into a run

_'Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find-' _Ruby thought to herself in a sort of mantra before shouting out_ "-_Yang! _Yaaaang!_" Ruby shouted out in slight frustration as she began to think to herself again

_'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. . What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ Ruby thought horrified that she can't be partners with her sister _'I could always try and find Sasuke to be partners with him. Though if I do I'll be more or less of a third wheel. . . Well more than usual. So I don't think I want to be more a part of that when it comes to my sister and him'_ Ruby thought dryly to herself as she imagined her sister coming over to their team several times a day just to talk to Sasuke and probably disrupting her work. . . .Like usual '_Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! . .I don't think he's very good in a fight, though'_ Ruby thought thinking how he might be attacked by several Beowolves _'There's also Rhea, she really nice, very friendly. But I guess she already made it to the temple with those wings of her'_ Ruby thought solemnly at the thought of Rhea already at the temple and flying off to finish the initiation '_Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm. . Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. . Ugh!' _Ruby thought to herself as she imagines Blake ignoring her and stepping away from her '_I guess the same could be with Ivy, she is nice but it's really hard to look her in the eye with those blank eyes, especially with how awkward it is talking to someone who can't see you'_ Ruby shook her head of the thoughts in her head before thinking again_ '__Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Sasuke, Jaune, Rhea, Blake, Ivy, aaaand...'_

Ruby stops running as she skids to a stop as she meets eyes with a familiar face

* * *

Sasuke flew the air with the same calm expression he always had. He looked around as several others began their descent down into the forest below. Sasuke himself was also descending quickly into the forest. He pulled out a kunai as he passed through the canopy of the trees and into the forest below.

Sasuke stabbed the kunai into a thick tree branch as it slowed his fall as he angled his grip slightly so the momentum would send him forward. Sasuke flew through the air again before landing on another tree branch then in a split second he was jumping across the tree branches of the forests like he done back in his old world.

_'Alright, so the first thing to do is make it to the temple where the relics are. I'll deal with finding a teammate afterword'_ Sasuke thought to himself until that plan was somewhat destroyed as a person landed on the tree branch he just reached from above.

The tree branch couldn't hold the sudden weight of two people as they both fell down to the ground. Sasuke landed with a back flip while the other person landed in a roll. They looked at each other as Sasuke's onyx eyes met the stranger's forest green eyes

* * *

Akio during the time he got to Beacon knew one thing, he hated this place with a passion. From being filled with mostly humans that are ignorant to how unjust the world is to the fact how high and mighty they think they are just because they have some flashy weapon or how they got into this academy with money and test scores.

Akio scoffed at this fact so he preferred to avoid everyone during the time he was at Beacon and wondered if there was a point in even agreeing with his Cabval in coming. It was then he remembered the promise he made with the man and scoffed, he wasn't going to find people who were like him, not in this day and age with how twisted people's views are.

It was then he bumped into someone he didn't notice in his way. Now he wouldn't say what the person who bumped into him made him curious, no, it made him incredibly wary to be around the person he bumped into because in his eyes he sees nothing but death in his path. He had an aura around him that showed that person knew that he was not only powerful but was willing to use it at any means necessary. He was pale in complexion, raven hair and onyx eyes that were staring deep into his psyche.

Akio stared at him for a moment before scoffing as he walked away from the other initiate as he felt it best to be away from the person.

After walking for awhile he stopped when he realized something. The person he bumped into had little to no presence. Even after his training out in the wilderness to be able to hear the slightest change in surroundings and yet he bumped into the man as if he wasn't there.

He wouldn't say it made no difference, he wasn't cocky. No, he would have to be wary around that person because he showed signs of being a professional, ones of which wouldn't hesitate to cut someone down if needed to.

Akio let out a 'tsk' thinking someone like that would be attending Beacon as well. Though he had to admit, it would be interesting if there were other people like him in this academy

.

After getting to the auditorium he listened to the speech the headmaster gave out and scoffed lightly at what the man said. He had to agree with Ozpin with what he said, most of these initiates are mostly wasted energy that doesn't know how to direct themselves without following others blindly. Hell he could see a blonde near him who looked scared out of his wits because he probably thought being a Hunter was going to bell fun and games

Once the speech was done he was the first amongst the crowd of initiates to leave the auditorium. He nabbed something from the cafeteria to satisfy his hunger before heading to the ballroom for the night.

Once he entered the ballroom he looked around and saw most of the faunus were huddled up in the corner away from everyone. It angered Akio to see them trying to hide from humans who wished to harm them. It even saddened him that they backed away warily when he walked over to them

"You don't mind If I take this spot, do you?" Akio asked politely as it must've come with a surprise a human would be polite to them

"Uh, sure, go ahead" One of the faunus said as Akio set his bag down as he began to get comfortable and go to sleep. That idea was ruined when he heard some people were arguing about something. He sat back up and looked around until he saw the same initiate he bumped into earlier threatening four other initiates for reasons he doesn't know.

He then watched as the argument turned violent as the four initiates tried to take the single initiate down. Akio expected at least a struggle during the fight but no that didn't happened. The raven haired initiate not only threw the leader of the group away with great strength but was able to put the others into a strangle hold at the same time in nearly a second

Akio couldn't believe his eyes at what he witnessed, that someone his age could move with such grace and ferocity that he made looked so easy. Akio watched on silently as a young professor came up and began scolding the students, it was also when he noticed the professor had the same facial features of the raven haired initiate. Even his eyes, except his wasn't of cold indifference but a warm version of it.

Akio watched as the three initiates were released by the raven haired initiate and began walking away angrily with their leader. He then watched as the the professor, who he guessed was the initiate's sibling talked to him before poking his head with a smile causing the raven haired initiate to swat the professor's hand away as the professor walked away with a giant grin

Akio would've ignored anything else if he didn't see a fully winged faunus fly down from above land behind him. This was the first time he seen a fully winged before and he must say he is surprised to say the least. It also surprised him that this initiate wasn't hostile towards the faunus at all but was very polite.

Akio stared at them as the conversation ended as they went to their respectful places. Akio hummed lightly in thought while continuing to scowl at the raven haired initiate.

". . This might be an interesting year" Akio muttered to himself before lying down and seamlessly falling asleep.

.

When he woke up the next day, he was among the first to wake up so he got up as quietly as possible and left the ballroom to change. Once he did that he ate a quick breakfast and went to the cliff side where he began to wait for the initiation to begin by meditating

After a good while other initiates began to appear along with the headmaster and his assistant. Akio stood up and listened and got the gist of what he had to do. Go into the forest and retrieve a relic, simple but knowing this is a place to challenge your skills it isn't going to be simple.

After the explanation was done students began to being launched off the cliff and into the forest. Akio pulled out his bow when it was his turn and was sent flying into the air.

Akio shot through the air high above the forest for a good moment before he began to descend into the forest below. Akio pulled out his bow, Mori Zephā, and turned it into its dual bladed naginata form. As Akio went through the canopy of the forest he thrust the naginata down into the base of the closest tree that slowed his descent as it tore up the tree on the way down till he stopped. Akio once he completely stopped descending down the tree he kicked off against the tree and shot up towards the nearest tree branch.

As soon as Akio grabbed hold of the branch he climbed onto it before he began climbing back up to the top of the tree to get a better point of view of his surroundings. Akio looked around and saw the area around him was mostly a dense forest but in the distance he saw a small clearing, so without anything else to go on he would assume that where to go

Akio jumped down from the top and down onto the tree branch below and continued doing so until the was near ground level. It was then at the last tree branch he was on was soon occupied by another person, causing the branch to fall under the weight of both of them.

Akio landed in a roll as he turned to see a familiar face, one of which he wasn't expecting to see quite so soon. They both stared at each other for a moment before they were brought out of the staring contest when a roar made them look to see two Beowolves coming at them.

The first Beowolf got a kunai to its right eyes as it stumbled back in pain. The other Beowolf got an aura arrow through its mouth and out the back of its neck.

The one with the arrow fell down dying slowly while the other was howling in pain as Akio watched as the raven haired initiate jumped up and kicked the kunai that was stuck in its eye, which caused it to be pushed into its skull, killing it instantly.

Akio watched as the initiate calmly ripped out the kunai that was embedded in the dead and currently evaporating Grim's skull. The initiate then calmly walked back to him but not before stomping the neck of the Beowolf he shot

"hn, well it seems we're partners now" The initiate said as Akio's brow twitched at that. He completely forgot about the eye contact rule and because of that he is now being forced to be this guy's partner

"Just great" Akio muttered dryly while shaking his before addressing the other "Names Akio Valis Matsuki" Akio said gruffly

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke returned the greeting as they just stared at each other for a moment

". . . .Let's get going" Akio said after a moment

"Hn" Sasuke uttered as they walked off in silence

* * *

Rhea flew through the sky, flapping her wings ever so often as she casually glided across the forest canopy. Rhea was enjoying herself, after being launched off the cliff she immediately started flying as she made her way to the temple. Well she would still be happy if her Scroll didn't start to vibrate before it's speaker began letting out a voice

"This initiation is to test your skill, please lower yourself down to the forest floor please" The voice, Rhea recognize as Goodwitch, asked politely

Rhea let out a huff as she folded her wings up and began to fall to forest floor in a swan dive. Before she reached the ground she extended her wings again as the air pushed her wings back as if it was a parachute as she slowly dropped down to the ground.

As soon as Rhea feet touched the ground she folded her wings up again and pulled on the end of her armored gloves, Element Arcania, as it cackled slightly with lightning

"Let's get started" Rhea said to herself when she found herself in front of several Beowolves.

The first Beowolf roared and charged at who Rhea who submerged into the shadows of a tree below her when it tried to slash at her. Rhea jumped up from the shadows behind the Beowolf and landed on its back. Rhea then put both her hands on both sides of the Beowolf's head and began to electrocute the Beowolf as electricity crackled around its body causing it to writhe in pain.

Rhea turned around and jumped off the Beowolf when one of its companion tried to slash her but actually hit it's still twitching companion and ended its misery. Rhea then sent a bolt of lightning against the Beowolf's chest. It stumbled back before a much stronger bolt of lightning hit its chest that knocked it on its back. Rhea jumped onto its chest and at point blank range she shot the Beowolf with another bolt of lightning to its face as its face seared off

Rhea then dropped back in the shadows when two Beowolves tried to attack her. Rhea then jumped out from underneath one of the Beowolf and uppercutted it with her fist covered in shadows and lightning. The strike had enough power to snap its head backwards and snap it's neck. As it fell down then Rhea's leg was covered in shadows as she ducked down from the other Beowolf's attempt to slash her and kicked the back of it's leg, forcing it to fall backwards. Rhea then covered her foot in shadows as soon as the Beowolf fell onto its back it stared up at Rhea who brought down her foot on its head in a curb stomped its head in.

Rhea quickly dropped back in the shadows as a Beowolf twice the average size of a regular one charged at her and missed. The Beowolf looked around for her, as it warily began to back away when Rhea didn't appear. The Beowolf moved to the side making sure to avoid being near the shadows, showing it was much smarter than its fallen comrades.

Rhea hummed as the Beowolf heard her and began to look for the location of her voice frivolously. What it didn't realize was the shadows above it was also being used as Rhea appeared on the side of a tree covered by the shadows of several branches. Rhea leapt from the shadows above and down onto the Beowolf's shoulders. It tried to get Rhea off but it's angular arms could reach as Rhea's gloves gave out a pale white mist. Rhea placed her hands on its head as it began to be covered in ice

As soon as it's entire head was covered in ice it stopped moving and fell to its knees where Rhea jumped off it. It fell face first onto the ground as its head shattered into a million pieces

Rhea took in a deep breath as she felt her some of her aura replenish itself from the fight she just had. As soon as she felt she regained a good amount of her aura she looked around to see if there were anymore Grim in the area. There weren't so she took another breather before she took a few steps forward and fell into a shadow before her. She then appeared a few feet away, shooting out of the ground and landing a good few feet away and into another shadow. It was technically a waste of aura but it was a good way of traversing the area if she couldn't fly and it wasn't really dampening her aura like if she covered her body in shadows.

After a few jumps from shadow to shadow Rhea popped up once more before she was greeted with a sight of someone standing in front of her when she jumped out of the shadows. Rhea faltered at the unexpected sight as she fell down and landed on the ground on her side instead of dipping back into the shadows

"Ow" Rhea mumbled dryly before looking up to see it was Ivy "Hey" Rhea mumbled and waved to the blind girl halfheartedly who looked slightly amused at what she was guessing her position the ground. Rhea got up and rubbed the back of her neck "How did you find me?" Rhea asked of the bat faunus

* * *

Ivy shot through the air, constantly letting out echoes to let her know her surroundings at all time in fear of accidentally hitting a tree in her descent. Ivy as she soon descended into the forest she pulled out her daggers Mente &amp; Cuore. Ivy stabbed Mente into the base of the nearest tree and spun around it to the other side before kicking off it. She then stabbed bother daggers into a tree branch in front of her and hanged underneath it. Ivy angled her daggers so it would keep her body from falling as she placed both her feet underneath the tree branch, making her look like a bat hanging from a tree.

Ivy let out a soft screech as the world around her came to mind. She soon 'saw' there were three Ursas below her that haven't noticed her at all. The first two were right below her, one was currently rubbing against the tree she was hanging from and the other was just sitting on the floor. The third was a good distance from the other two as it was sniffing out something from the bushes it was looking at.

Ivy pulled out Mente from the tree branch and held it in a reverse grip as she already knew what to do. Ivy pulled out Cuore, the only thing keeping her from falling, from the tree branch and fell down towards the closest Ursa which was the one sitting down. Ivy thrust down Mente into the nape of the Ursa's neck as she landed on its back. She then pulled its head back as she spun Cuore in her hands before moving in a quick motion and slit its throat. She then jumped off the dead Ursa's both and landed with a soft thump next to the Ursa who was stopped rubbing against the tree when it heard something. Ivy slid down beneath its legs, slashing its ankles as she made it to the other side as it fell onto its back knees and front paws.

Once the Ursa fell forward it tried to slash at Ivy. Ivy responded quickly by stabbing Mente into the back of the Ursa's paw that tried to slash her and moved its paw away from her. She then stabbed Cuore into its neck as she pulled Mente from its paw. Ivy vaulted over the Ursa, dragging Cuore around it neck, slicing it wide open as she landed on the other side of it.

She then ran towards the last Ursa who spun around when it heard the last of its brethren fall. It rose up on its hind legs but before it could roar at Ivy she flicked her wrist as she poured aura into Mente as it burned with fire as she threw the flaming dagger at the Ursa as it hit the lower part of the Ursa's shoulder, searing its skin and fur. Ivy skid to a stop in front of the Ursa, spinning Cuore in her hand into a reverse grip as she stabbed the Ursa's chest three times as electricity crackled across its body when she did so. The Ursa too hurt to move didn't stop Ivy as she ripped Mente out from its shoulder and then used its knee to jump up above it. Ivy then grabbed the mask part of its head and then using her momentum she spun in the air while still clinging to the Ursa as she snapped its neck as she landed on the other side of it.

Once the last Ursa fell down dead Ivy looked around before letting out a soft screech, taking in another echo of her surroundings. She sensed nothing but trees which made her frown. She then put in a lot of her aura into her vocal cords and let out an high frequency screech that expanded her vision area where she found several Grim roaming a couple clicks from her position and someone fighting off a bunch of Beowolves.

Ivy mulled it over and figured it be better to get a teammate now, especially if they actually know the way to go towards the temple. Mostly because her echolocation wasn't in range of finding that area

Ivy began running towards the person fighting who was finishing off the last Beowolf. She then felt the person disappear and then reappear a few feet away. Ivy then noticed the person's course and began to intercept the person she realized it was someone she met earlier

Ivy kept running, moving through the trees until he was in the girl's path and ran in front of her. When Rhea popped up from the ground she was surprised to see Ivy and fumbled in the air before crashing into the ground

"Ow" Rhea mumbled as Ivy was slightly amused at the small incident before her. Ivy sensed Rhea get back up and was staring at her "How did you find me?" Rhea asked as Ivy answered with a shrug

"You were the closest person I could sense" Ivy answered as Rhea accepted that answer

"Alright, just stay close and let's head towards the temple to get the relics" Rhea said as Ivy nodded as she began to follow Rhea "Do you think the other's found their partners?" Rhea asked after a moment of silence

Ivy shrugged once more "Who knows" Ivy said

* * *

Sasuke walked through the forest with Akio right behind him, neither of them saying a word to the other.

Sasuke could feel the other's gaze on his back and the staring was getting a little unnerving ". . . If you have something to say, say it now" Sasuke said dryly while looking back to stare at Akio

". . . Why did you help that faunus back in Beacon?" Akio asked after a moment

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked not sure he heard what the other was asking

"Most of you people only think of faunus as second rate people, so I ask again; Why did you help her?" Akio asked as Sasuke raised a brow when he said 'you people' but kept quiet about it

"I honestly believe we are equal to faunus kind, just because they were born with extra parts doesn't mean they're much different from you or I" Sasuke explained calmly as he looked back straight ahead

Akio didn't say anything but stared at Sasuke. He wasn't sure what to make of the person in front of him. He was expecting someone cold and indifferent who cares mostly about himself but that wasn't the case here. Instead the person in front of him was cold and indifferent true but it was only a front, beneath it was a layer that showed he cared about others but will only show it when necessary.

_-So let's make a deal, should you find more trustworthy humans at Beacon and you can accept them for who they are as you train to become a hunter to learn to protect both faunus AND humans then you'll stay at Beacon for the remaining years. Should you not find anyone with that compassion during the time you are there for your first year, then I will guide you down whatever other path you desire. So, do we have a deal-_

Cavbal's deal rang inside Akio's head. He wasn't sure at the moment, people's minds are tricky things, Sasuke's even more so with the layers of indifference he puts up as a front so he isn't sure what what the raven haired initiate's true intentions are

For now he'll work with Sasuke but the second he does something that will go against his own morals, he will put an arrow between his eyes and that's a promise he'll take to his grave

Sasuke felt the small killing intent Akio had behind him and let out a sigh _'What did I get myself into with this guy'_

* * *

Rhea walked through the forest with Ivy close behind as neither said a word. Mostly due to the fact Rhea has no idea what to talk about with the blind girl that it was frustrating. Rhea let out a breath of relief when he saw the temple across the chasm they were standing in front of

"I see the temple, all we need to do is get to the other side of the chasm and we're home free" Rhea said optimistically

"If you say so, now we just need to find a way around" Ivy responded as she began walking along the side of the chasm

"No need, I can easily fly us over to the other side" Rhea said proudly as she unfolded her wings while Ivy just stared at her dryly

". . . . . I'm going to go out on a limb here and say no" Ivy said dryly

"What's that supposed to mean" Rhea said with a huff while crossing her arms

"I just don't want to be dropped into the chasm below" Ivy said dryly

"Nothing bad is going to happen if I carry you across to the other side, I promise" Rhea said putting her hand against her chest over her heart

". . . . . If you drop me you owe me lunch for the next month" Ivy said reluctantly agreeing to Rhea carrying her across

Rhea laughed lightly before flapping her wings twice "Alright" Rhea agreed as flapped her wings once more as she took off the ground and began to hover five feet from the ground "Grab my hands" Rhea said hovering over to Ivy as she kept flapping her wings in a steady pace.

Ivy slowly raised her hands up as Rhea scoffed as she reached out and grabbed both her hands "Alright, get ready for lift off" Rhea said she began to flap her wings strongly as Ivy began to feel weightless as she was no longer touching the ground

"I swear this is one of the dumbest things I agreed to" Ivy mumbled

"No back talk" Rhea said as Ivy let out as Rhea began to fly over the chasm. Ivy as soon as she felt they were over the chasm tightened her grip on Rhea's hand causing Rhea to laugh at how scared the stoic girl is at the moment

"Not funny" Ivy grumbled

"Kind of is" Rhea said amused

"I hate you" Ivy said dryly

"Noted" Rhea said still amused

They soon reached the other side of the chasm as Rhea let go of Ivy who took a few steps away from the chasm

"Are you really that afraid of heights?" Rhea asked as she landed next to the blind girl and folded her wings up

"No, I'm just fearful at the fact I couldn't sense how deep that chasm is. That's what made me worry" Ivy explained as Rhea walked over to the edge of the chasm

"I guess that makes sense, I can't even see the bottom" Rhea said as leaned over to look down

Ivy's sense told her something was crumbling and it was coming towards Rhea. Ivy turned and let out a echo as she sensed the ground beneath Rhea was beginning to collapse

"Rhea!" Ivy shouted running towards the raven faunus

"What is i-" Rhea said taking a step towards Ivy which caused the edge of the chasm around her to break off the side and begin to fall down to the chasm. Rhea screamed in terror at the sudden action and fell back but was pulled forward by Ivy who grabbed her wrist. Ivy pulled her back onto solid land as Rhea tried to settle her breathing at the near death experience she just went through

". . . . So" Ivy began to say after a moment of silence "Nothing bad will happen when you carry me to the other side of the chasm" Ivy repeated what Rhea said awhile ago as Rhea laughed dryly at her

"Ha ha, very funny" Rhea said dryly as she walked past Ivy who was snickering lightly. The two made their way towards the temple, neither of them realizing the part of the ground that fell off hit something very big that sleeping in the chasm below, and it was very mad it was rudely awakened

* * *

Sasuke and Akio finally made it out of the forest into the clearing where the temple was. But what they saw made them stop for a bit and wonder what happened. In front of them there was a ton of giant black feathers impaled into the ground.

"These look like the feathers of a Nevermore. An adult Nevermore to be exact" Akio stated as he walked up to one of the feathers and tap the edge and found his finger bleeding slightly at how sharp it was

Sasuke looked around until he notice a small scrap of red cloth on the ground near a feather that was pulled out of the ground. Sasuke picked the scrap up and took a minute to realize it belonged to Ruby

Sasuke let out a sigh "What trouble did they get into now" Sasuke grumbled as he can already tell either Ruby or Yang pissed off an adult Nevermore for some stupid reason.

"Problem?" Akio asked, noticing Sasuke wasn't following him towards the temple

"Nothing, just thinking" Sasuke said putting the scrap of red cloth in his pocket as he was sure those two would be able to handle themselves, especially if they found partners

"Hey~!"

The two boys looked over to see Rhea and Ivy walking over to them

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Ivy said calmly as she and Rhea stood in front of the boys

"Didn't think we find someone else here" Rhea mused Akio smiled

"Nice to meet, the name's Akio" Akio greeted politely which made Sasuke look at him weird

_'He barely says a word to me without it being forced or laced with hostility and yet he's all open towards the girls'_ Sasuke thought as he stared off into the distance with a blank look _'Oh please don't tell me I was paired up with a womanizer'_ Sasuke thought dryly before shaking his head

"Nice to meet you as well, name's Rhea and this is Ivy" Rhea said in a drawl as she was taken slightly back at the friendly action the random stranger, in her perspective, gave her. Sure Sasuke was friendly, in a sense as he was very indifferent about certain things, it was then she noticed Ivy wasn't standing next to them anymore

"What are you all doing, get over here!" Ivy called out as the three of them turned towards the temple to see Ivy was standing in the center of the temple

"Hn, guess we should go get our relic and be done with this initiation" Sasuke said calmly as the others nodded before they began walking towards the temple. Once they arrived they found what the relics were, black and white chess pieces

"Seriously, chess pieces!" Rhea exclaimed dumbfounded at the sight of the chess pieces

"What's the big deal, it's just chess pieces" Ivy said dully

"Well yeah but you would've expected the relics to be something grand not, plain and dull" Rhea explained with a sigh

"They have a meaning to it" Sasuke stated as the girls looked at him curiously

"He's right, I know the gist of chess and what the pieces represent. I guess each piece represents what you are when you choose one of the pieces" Akio explained as Sasuke stepped forward and stood in the middle of the temple before turning to the King chess piece

"The King represents everything revolving around it. It represents how important we are that we are chosen to that position but even so, we don't have the power to fight as well as others in world" Sasuke stated before moving over to the queen pieces

"The Queen is the most powerful and beloved having unlimited potential at anything she does. It represents having unlimited potential that we all have but our motives are of the king's favor and not ours" Sasuke turned to the Bishop

"The Bishop is someone who follows one path and that path alone, they can't follow another whether it is of the heart or of the mind, they can only choose one path in life and will never listen to another's veiw of it" Sasuke said before turning to the Knight

"The Knight is someone who represents what they believe while acting out their will. They are someone who will both act out what they believe in and what they're heart says in stride while following it through to the end" Sasuke said before turning to the Rook

"The Rook is someone who follows and desires power above all else. Taking the path that is the easiest to their destination while claiming all those in their path as their own in their materialistic veiw of the world as they care more about results than others" Sasuke said before turning to the pawns

"The Pawns are both important and yet at the same, not as important. They represent normal people fighting who don't realize their own mortality and will fight on to the bitter end. They are important as they make up the base of an army of ideals as they head on to a war to fight for their cause in unity while protecting all those above them. At the same time they are not important as they are viewed as canon fodder for the ones above and will not live to what life has in store for them if they didn't fight. But there are those who keep fighting against all odds and might even achieve a win against a higher up and is considered important enough that they could choose to be whatever they want and follow its desires as someone better than it was before" Sasuke finished his explanation while letting out a breath of relief as he felt his throat was really dry from talking so much

Honestly if it wasn't for the fact Yang made him more talkative from the years spending with her he wouldn't even explained the point of each piece and just take the one he preferred.

* * *

"My, my" Ozpin said with a small grin as he listened to Sasuke's explanation of the pieces "I never thought I see such a young man with such wisdom in this day and age" Ozpin mused as Glynda looked down at her scroll and smiled lightly at her brother's train of thought

It was also nice to see Sasuke actually taking the initiative instead of just letting others do the talking instead.

It was then she noticed something in one of the cameras set up as something climbed out of the chasm. Glynda frowned, that thing shouldn't be there, it was rare as it is but to see it was hiding so close to the academy was something she didn't like to think about

Glynda just hoped the students get out of this all right

* * *

"So I'm guessing we're choosing the knight chess piece then" Ivy speculated as that was the best choice they could pick. Her goals are something she will act out without end until she takes back what is hers and bring it back to it's higher standing than it is now

"Well there's only one left and if Sasuke's right about it represents who we are, then of course the obvious course is the knight piece" Rhea said as she smiled softly at the thought of what the knight piece meant. It represents all they could believe in while never giving up on you heart's goal at the same time

"Of course" Akio said as he went to pick up the knight piece. A person who will follow something through that is righteous, that is my goal, to be able to bring justice to those who have been wronged for reasons not of their fault

Sasuke watched as Akio and Rhea picked up the knight chess piece. Sasuke looked around the area and found no Grim in the woods around them. Now that wouldn't bring cause to paranoid in this situation, no, it was the fact there wasn't any birds chirping in the area. He also noticed on the ground some pebbles began to move from something causing the ground to vibrate

"You know it's odd" Rhea asked, oblivious to what is happening along with Akio while Ivy stood tense

"What's odd?" Akio asked the raven faunus

"Other than common Grim we haven't really fought anything dangerous. You would think there would be something waiting to challenge us or something" Rhea mused as Sasuke turned his head towards the forest as Ivy's ears twitched as she turned to the forest as well

"What's wrong with you two?" Akio asked noticing Sasuke and Ivy were staring at the forest with utmost concentration

"Everyone get your weapons out" Sasuke said dryly as he pulled out his Kusanagi and unfolded his Executioner Blade. Ivy followed Sasuke's lead as she pulled out Mente and Cuore

"Okay, why?" Rhea asked

"Just trust him on this" Ivy said as she tightened her grip on her daggers

Akio frowned at their vague answer but pulled out his bow and pulled back an aura arrow as he aimed towards the direction the other two were facing. Rhea looked confused but shook it off as she clenched her fists as electricity crackled around her knuckles

The four stared into the depths of the forest as silence hovered around them. Soon the bushes rustled as they tightened their grips on their weapons as they soon were able to feel vibrations in the ground as the creature was approaching and soon, the Grim came to view

". . . . . It's a Boarbatusk" Rhea deadpanned as the very large hog Grim came out from the bushes and shook its body as leaves fell of its body "That's what you seriously had us prepare for" Rhea said dropping her guard as Akio relaxed a bit while Sasuke and Ivy kept on guard "Seriously, what a waste of ti-" Rhea didn't finish her sentence as a giant paw came down overhead and crushed the Boarbatusk under it

They all looked up to see the creature that the paw belonged to. It was a massive quadrupedal creature the size of a small house. It was covered in thick bone plated armor in several segmented pieces where you could see its bulging muscle and thick black fur between those gaps. The creature's face and body was canine like, it also has two massive bull like horns on its head that was pointed forward. It has a flowing grey mane from the base of it's skull to the center of its back and a tuft of fur on the bottom of its jaw. Its tail was the only part of its body without armor but replaced its defense for offense as both sides of the muscular tail was covered in a row of spikes down to the tip of its tail where it spread apart like a fin with five razor sharp spikes holding the fin in shape. The entire white bone armor was covered in red markings that swirled violently along its body that condensed onto its face where it formed a diamond in the center of the bone plate

The giant Grim took a deep breath before letting out a ferocious roar that shook their bodies to the core. They all readied their weapons as a certain thought went through their heads as Rhea said it out loud

"Well this isn't going end well"

* * *

**And there you have it. . . . . What? . . . You thought I was going to put the fight scene in or something? No that's later because I want you all to squirm a bit because I'm such a horrible person to end it off there, bwahahaha**

**But seriously I didn't want to draw the fight scene as that would've made this chapter too long for my taste so you all have to wait until the next chapter to watch the conclusion of the initiation.**

**Also for those who realized what the Grim they are fighting is and are wondering why I pulled it out of another series, it's simple really. Every time I see Noctis I see Sasuke, that's it, plus it seems fun to make them fight the massive thing**

**To the OC's authors I hope I did good with your characters still, not really sure if I got them down right, if not I apologize**

**So with that being said, please leave a comment, review, PM (No Flames) and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	17. Chapter 14

**So how's it going everyone, miss me**

**Honestly I never expected myself to make such a large chapter for you all.**

**So I'm guessing you're all excited to see the continuation of the last chapter, the fight between soon to be team S.E.V.N and the Behemoth**

**Well no that's not this chapter**

**Now you are staring at the screen thinking 'What?'. See the reason why is because I'm a horrible person who is enjoying your misery in not being able to see the continuation of what's happening, Mwhahahaha**

**.**

**.**

**But seriously, I made this chapter because I realized I haven't done much with Shisui at all except make him like a side character with barely no screen time. So to give him more screen time and explain some things about the kingdom of. . . Hold on I actually forgot the name of the kingdom. . .Found it, The kingdom called Kizuro (I think) as well as throw in some drama for the hell of it because who doesn't love drama. So for the sake of giving Shisui more screen time, I made this. I hope you all enjoy and aren't raging to hard about not seeing the fight**

**Also I was not expecting to make this chapter be so. . . Intellectual sounding really, I honestly didn't know what was with me making all those. . . intellectual sounding statements and arguments. I seriously even had to look around for some of the random crap just to get a reference in what the hell I'm saying, which was the reason why it took so long to update. So I'm just going to say it now and apologize if you don't like this kind of stuff, honestly I didn't know what compelled me to write all of it. I'm pretty sure most of the stuff I wrote is completely wrong as well. . . . Ah screw it**

**But before we begin I'm going to answer some questions right now**

**1\. This is going to be following the Canon but with some changes to it with added additions from Sasuke's viewpoint. I mean, there are days in the story where they just completely skip over to get to the plot, because of that I can put in whatever I want during those missing days. Like the two days Blake is gone, or during break the students took but we only saw them at the end of the break**

**2\. The Uchihas semblance can effect Grim somewhat easier than people because they are essentially empty bodies with only thing on their mind is to kill humans. But that only works with lesser Grim while more larger or Major class Grim are more difficult to deal with. Mostly because of how they were born/created as they essentially are created to fight Hunters and possess some intelligence to combat said Hunters and their semblances.**

**3\. Why did Rhea freak out when she nearly fell into the chasm? Tell me, wouldn't you freak out as well if your back is turned to the chasm and you suddenly fall back into what you may think is a bottomless pit? It's true Rhea could fly out but the sheer fright of falling out of nowhere would scare anyone that it would take to long to unfold her wings, plus have you seen a bird try to fly when it suddenly stops for no reason and falls through the sky with its back to the ground, it's essentially them flailing about before they get upright, so Rhea would probably hit the wall which may or may not knock her unconscious**

**4\. Itachi, doesn't really have a weapon. Sure he has his kunais, shurikens, the presents Yang and Ruby gave him on his birthday (A trench knife that resembles Asuma's own trench knife and silence pistol respectively) and even the Fuuma (windmill) shuriken but he doesn't necessarily use them that often. Hell it's mostly what he has at the moment he will use, or if there is a situation that he can prepare for he'll take whatever he can find or get his hands on to use. He's versatile like that and isn't picky about his weapons, whatever is available is whatever he uses.**

**5\. For those wondering what Itachi teaches it's tactics and strategy which utilizes both mental and physical capabilities which you'll see when the lessons begin**

**6\. Yes I know Sasuke's weapon is easily identified but he usually hides it under his cloak when he is working as an agent of the Akatsuki. Plus the people who do see it are usually dead by the time Sasuke sheathes it, excluding Weiss and Pyrrha who can be easily threatened to keep quiet. Hell, if you don't know anything about anime is that most background characters barely notice anything important, unless they are considered important in the long run *Cough*Spoiler*Cough*.**

**7\. And finally the question I've been getting the most from the beginning, shouldn't other people with Mangekyou Sharingan be here as well. *Sigh* It will be explained in a future chapter **

**Now with that out of the way**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

_**Two months before Beacon starts**_

Shisui was working in his office doing some paper work that was needed for the kingdom's financial subpar state it was in. It wasn't that far below or in a decline but nor was it in a rising state, it was balanced near the deep end where it was forcing him to find a way to make a good economical revenue for his kingdom.

Sure the donations he's been getting from Itachi and Sasuke was a big help to get the needed resources for his kingdom but since they've been expanding so has the expenses needed to cover said expansion. This has happened when Shisui opened the borders to his kingdom and began allowing all into his kingdom as long as they follow the rules like most others.

Most of the rules are the same as most other kingdoms like if you commit a crime you go to jail and await your day in court. But their kingdom has one law that the other kingdoms don't have nor even bother to think of putting in due to racial standings.

The said rule is this, This is a land of equality, if you are prejudice to someone or a group and continuously provoke them they will have the right to call upon the police against said actions. You will be given a fine for breaking this rule and if this continues on as a repeated offense then by order of law you will exiled from the kingdom by day's end.

Shisui let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed his head down against the table "Why must running a kingdom be so hard" Shisui said with his voice muffled from being against the table

"Because that's how life is" Jeremiah said as he placed down more papers on his leaders desk

Shisui let out a loud groan of frustration "Get over it Shisui, you're lucky you have us helping or this kingdom would've fallen into ruin ages ago" Amber said dryly from her desk in the other side of Shisui's office

"She's right you know, plus the monthly donation from both of your cousins has been graciously giving us is helping our kingdom stay afloat, for now at least" Jeremiah said as he sat down on the chair on the other side of Shisui's desk

"Yes we mustn't be dependent on donations alone. Oum knows how long we can last until your cousins can't give us anymore. Especially with the increasing taxes on imports that is overshadowing our exports. So for that we need to properly create a decent economy with what we have to sustain ourselves when we cant possibly depend on donations alone" Amber said while rubbing her temples from the stress she's feeling

Shisui let out a sigh "Alright, how's the status of our agriculture doing" Shisui asked

"Same as before, barely able to produce 35% of what our kingdom needs to sustain which is actually 4% less than last month due to the influx of immigrants. Speaking of which, Vale has upped its taxes on produce again which makes buying the rest of those resources is going to be more costly in the oncoming months" Amber stated as Shisui groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Try to get them to lower it as much as possible. Itachi's donations may be able to cover it for now but I would like to save some of that money for a rainy day" Shisui said as Amber nodded

"It's a miracle your cousin's have the funds to sustain us" Jeremiah said with slight intrigue

"I've been meaning to ask, _how _do they have that much money?" Amber asked completely curious

"Apparently from the moment Itachi started training to be a hunter, which was at the age of twelve, he began stockpiling money. Years from that he bought a small business which soon became a big business which the money used to buy several more small businesses which in their own way became large businesses as well. Itachi then gave Sasuke money to start his own business where Sasuke did the exact same thing as Itachi, it was to the point that in every kingdom that they at least own ten businesses each. Which they all range from high class restaurants to family food joints, hotels to motels, and even a casino. From what I know they're all very successful businesses, especially the casino. Hell from the income alone they are considered fourth richest when compared to the Schnee family, seeing as those two don't ever use their money on themselves so they've been stockpiling it" Shisui explained calmly

Jeremiah let out a long whistle at what he heard "Impressive" Jeremiah said in awe

"Yes it is but we need to focus on what's happening now instead of later. Like I said we're not going to keep this kingdom afloat just from donations remember" Amber said bringing them both back into reality

"Right" Shisui said as he looked at Jeremiah "Now how's the mining of metals, Dust, ect. going" Shisui asked Jeremiah who let out a sigh

"It is down 12% since last month" Jeremiah said seriously

"What?!" Shisui shouted in shock "But I thought we struck a good ore deposit recently?!" Shisui exclaimed in confusion

"Yes we did but it seems to have dried up already. Now the miners are wasting more money than we gained from the poor quality of minerals and Dust we mined from the excavation" Jeremiah said as Shisui slammed his head down against his table

"Tell the men to find another area to mine and start from there" Shisui said tiredly with a sigh before looking back up "Hows the mission board. We're still getting paid from the assignments our Agents do right?" Shisui asked

In Kizuro there is a title system that depends on your position as a Hunter. The first are the Cadets or students, can be called either one, who begin their training to become Hunters. Depending on the year you are in they can be distinguished from the type of metal that is on their uniform. First years wear bronze on their uniform, second years wear silver, third years wear gold, and fourth years wear platinum. These cadets take up assignments from menial tasks to low level Grim eradication and rarely medium level Grim eradication, depending on their skill and year.

The next is the actual status of Hunter which of course is when Cadets graduate from their training. They take up assignments that ranges from being bodyguards or hired soldiers and able to take on higher level of Grim extermination as well as being able to teach others.

Next is the status of being called an Agent, they are Hunters who have shown their worth on missions and their prowess on the field to gain this title. They are able to take any job, whether it be Grim extermination, bodyguard, espionage, hired soldier, and very rarely, assassinations

The last is the title of Akatsuki, the best of the best who shown their dedication to their kingdom and people. They can only achieve this rank if all three figureheads (Shisui, Jeremiah, Amber) approve of their worth to be named Akatsuki. Currently there are only five who have reached that rank, three of which are the Uchihas which is a given considering their skills and the their use of chakra as well as the fact they were the ones who created the Akatsuki in the first place.

"We're still getting a decent amount from the few assignments that are being taken but they are too few and very infrequent that it's very pitiful when compared to the other kingdoms' mission rates. Most people are still not giving our the kingdom the benefit of the doubt that our people could do the missions that most other kingdoms can do as well. We couldn't even get four low class missions for the students that are learning to become Hunters in the last two months" Jeremiah explained as Shisui sighed

"Any reason why?" Shisui asked as this was a problem when it came to getting decent missions for his Hunters

"Could possibly be the fact most people have certain hatred with your cousin or Taka as most know him" Jeremiah guessed with a shrug

"Right, people still hate the fact the fight against the renowned champion ended with the girl forfeiting and people believed we have blackmailed her into doing so" Shisui said with a sigh at how juvenile some people can be about certain things

"We could always do a rematch one day, but I doubt people would even come to our kingdom to see the match. So we're going to have to rent out the stadium that held the tournament before to hold the rematch" Shisui explained as Shisui groan as that just added another expense to their already growing pile

"This is just great, just great" Shisui said sardonically

"Well we wouldn't be in so much trouble if a certain someone didn't open the borders before we were ready to accept people into the kingdom" Amber said under her breath

"What was that Amber? Because I think I hear you criticizing me, by all means tell me how I fucked up now" Shisui said hotly as Jeremiah sighed and before walking off to the side.

This has been happening constantly between the two, ever since the money problems started to arise they began bickering at each other's ideals and how their way of governing a kingdom was wrong. It has gotten to the point that just a little insult would set off a full blown argument about something entirely else. It didn't help they shared a room to work in, making it incredibly easy for one another to pick a fight at the other when feeling agitated.

"Well for one why the hell don't we have taxes!" Amber shouted in anger

"I'm not going to force taxes down our peoples throats until we have a stable economy. I won't push the people into a depression with taxes they are not ready to pay" Shisui shouted in anger

"But how are we supposed to gain a stable economy if we don't tax our people to actually gain a revenue when our own exports don't make that much!" Amber shouted back

"We'll figure out a way!" Shisui shouted

"By we you mean you because it always has to fall on your shoulders because you don't trust anyone else with this responsibility" Amber shouted and cut Shisui off before he could talk "Especially with the fact you didn't confide with us about opening the damn borders and let all those people in!" Amber shouted hotly

"And what was I supposed to do, force them back into the hellholes they came from because they came here to get away from the abuse and cruelty the world is directing towards them" Shisui shouted as he shot up from his seat and slammed his fist down against the table

Jeremiah looked horrified, the conversation was becoming more heated than it usually happened. Normally Amber would walk out at this point and come back in an hour or so when they both calmed down but now, he doesn't see either of them backing down

"YES! It's better that way so we wouldn't have to about the resources needed to keep our citizens happy and healthy! You opening the borders for anyone to become part of our kingdom is ruining us" Amber shouted as she shot up from her desk while gripping the edge of her desk in anger "Estimates show we're able to keep up the demand as were in the hundred thousands but in a few years we'll be in the tens of millions if this keeps up. We need to close that damn border right now so we wouldn't be over the limit of civilians where we can handle things smoothly" Amber demanded as she slammed her fist down on the table

Shisui let out a loud groan of frustration as he scratched his head furiously in irritation "I'm not going to close the borders to what could be the only place on this god forsaken world where people can be themselves and not be judged!" Shisui shouted

"Well we're going to have a problem you irresponsible idiot!" Amber shouted as she walked around her desk towards Shisui

"Irresponsible! I've been doing my best trying to run this kingdom and the most you've done is yell at me for being generous!" Shisui shouted as he walked around his desk as well as he walked over to Amber as they now stood in the middle of the room with just a foot of distance between them while Jeremiah in the background slowly back away towards the door as this was getting to heated for his taste

"Your damn generosity is going to cause more harm then good! The world isn't run by generosity, it's run by money which we need to make you damn idiot!" Amber shouted as she began pacing back and forth "I knew I should never let them make you the leader of this kingdom because of how irresponsible you are!" Amber shouted as her fists were shaking in anger

"Well if were going to say things like that than fine! I should never have saved you all those years ago!" Shisui shouted as Jeremiah's eyes widen as Amber stopped pacing "Ever since that day you have done nothing but questioned my leadership, I try my hardest to give my people the peace and love they deserve. So what if were over capacity at the moment, so what if our GDP is shit, so what who gives a crap. As long as the people are happy I'm fine working overtime just so they have power and water in their homes to live without worries!" Shisui spat out at Amber

Jeremiah didn't know what to do, all he wanted was for this argument to stop and everyone be happy like in the old days. But the more he looks around, the more he sees those days are long gone as the still silence loomed over them.

Amber lowered her head as her hair covered her face as she began walking towards the door.

"There's no such thing a happy ending, stop thinking you can give everybody one" Amber said in a hush voice as a tear fell down her cheek

Shisui realizing what he just said raised his hand try to stop her, to say anything, to tell her he's sorry, that he didn't mean it. But he couldn't, his voice just stopped and he just watched her leave with tears flowing form her eyes

Shisui sat on his desk with his hand against his face while Jeremiah who stayed quiet the entire time felt incredibly sad at what just happened in front of him.

"Jeremiah, am I a bad leader" Shisui asked with such sorrow in his voice that it sadden him to hear his friend sound like that

Jeremiah walked up to Shisui and stood in front of him "You're not a bad leader per se, you just don't know how to properly lead is all" Jeremiah said trying to soothe his friend

"Jeremiah just tell me" Shisui pleaded as Jeremiah let out a solemn sigh

". . . . . You can't accept the fact you can't help them all. You help everyone you come across and because of that you think you still everybody you meet but that's not the case anymore. You're leading a kingdom, not a ragtag group that followed you kingdom to kingdom like we did in our youth. You need to accept that you can't save everyone because Amber is right about some things. We cant constantly expand our walls to allow immigrants into our kingdom. Sooner or later there will be a problem about being unable to provide for our people and most will die because we don't have a proper safety net in place if a depression occurs, especially since we don't have taxes to use to make sure it doesn't happen. Right now our economy is at a somewhat stable level with how many people we can take care because of the money your cousins send us but not for long if we don't shut our borders soon and start taxing our people" Jeremiah said truthfully as Shisui let out a tired sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair

". . . . Tell the guards to stop allowing immigrants into the Kingdom" Shisui said in a solemn voice

"Of course" Jeremiah said as he walked away from Shisui but stopped in front of the door "No one judges you Shisui, you try your best for us to live happy and we're all thankful for that but you need to stop thinking you can work in the shadows to protect us all and start working in the light instead" Jeremiah stated before opening the door and walking out of the office

Shisui let out a sigh as the door closed as he got up from his desk and towards the large window that was behind his desk. Shisui walked up to it and stared down at the bustling kingdom that he led. It's full of life, everyone was happy, there were no real incidents except for the occasional drunk and even then it was handled with less than a minute as they guided the drunk back to his or hers home. Everyone put their faith in him to make sure this kingdom is running smoothly.

Shisui frowned, Jeremiah was right, he mustn't live in the shadows anymore. He lived to protect his home from behind the curtain of politics where no one knows who he is and in the end his unnoticeable actions speak louder than politics. But that's not the case now, he needs to work in the light, to work with the people to make sure that everything is okay and that means making hard decisions. He will need to write up how much the taxes should be, as well as well as make a safety net for his economy just in case so his kingdom can stay afloat if the worst ever happens

Shisui chalked up his reluctance of doing this till now because he honestly didn't believed he had what it was to takes to be a leader of a kingdom. Hell his most meaningful action in his past life was committing suicide to try and stop a coup. But from what Itachi told him his devotion to save the village wasn't seen by his clan and continued their plan using his death like a martyr to just encourage them into doing so. It just showed how meaningless it was to try to do his best in the shadows if people who do have power won't notice him to do the good he tells them they should do.

Shisui was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door

"Come in" Shisui said in a tired voice

The door opened to reveal a man with pale black eyes, short ashen hair that was slicked back with the back slightly spiked up and a goatee on his face. he was currently wearing a white lab coat with a black dress shirt, grey vest and black dress pants underneath

"Shisui" The man greeted with a nod

"What do you need Flint" Shisui asked as he already knew the answer as he thought back to how he met Flint

Flintlock Coalson was the man's full name but preferred to go by Flint. Shisui came by him during his travels in Atlas in some back alley. Apparently before Flint scoured the alleys for food he was the head developer for Dust for the Schnee family. That was before an incident involving an excremental Dust that he clearly didn't want to test killed several workers and the incident was leaked out to the public as it put the Schnee family in the spotlight. Being the bastards most people know them as, they put the blame all on Flint on what happened even when he tried to deny the false accusation but no one would listen as the Schnee's bribed anyone he could turn to. They then stripped him of his position, took his possessions, and left him on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back and the money in his pockets. Which didn't last that long in the back alleys of Atlas with how much scum lives in those alleys that it was amazing he made it with his life.

Shisui after hearing what happened took pity and gave the man enough money to last him some time. When the story about a fifth kingdom was announced Flint took the first ship there and was surprised to find who was the leader. He then asked if the kingdom needed a Dust developer like himself and Shisui smiled as he was hired the very second

"We need you to refill the aura capsule again" Flint said as Shisui sighed

"I'll be at the refinery soon" Shisui said tiredly as Flint nodded before leaving as this was a common thing that happens once or twice a week

The Dust refinery they own (Built) has two necessities. Raw dust crystals and Aura to enrich the Dust during the refining process.

How the refinery process works is when the Dust is being broken down by the machine that it passes through by a conveyor belt it is when the aura that is stored in long tube glass capsules is released in a small quantity and from all sides. The Dust during the breakdown process is highly receptacle to outside auras so being spayed by a small quantity gives Dust a boost in effectiveness when in use. But this process of spraying aura onto the Dust actually depends on the aura that is being sprayed onto the Dust. The stronger and more richer the aura is given the stronger the effects the Dust have when used.

So because of that Shisui is the number one candidate to donate his aura because of it unusually rich quantity that is common among his family. Which he guesses is because his chakra influences his aura to become more richer and fierce like his chakra. Because of this their Dust crystals are considered one of the best but still below the Schnee family due to their connections and availability in people possessing rich auras to use

Shisui sighed before opening the window and jumping out the building. Shisui landed on the building next to his before jumping down onto ground level where no one bat an eye at the fact their leader just jumped from a high building down to the ground

"Afternoon Shisui"

"How's it going"

"Was wondering when you were going to get out of your office"

"Are you free later, I need some help moving some things"

"Hey Shisui come play with us"

Shisui smiled his people truly cared for him deeply

"Afternoon. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. Yeah I was busy, good to see you. Sure I'll help you later if I can, just need to check up on something. Sorry but not right now, I need to get some work but I'll promise to come back later" Shisui said to each person who spoke to him as he said goodbye and walked down the street towards the refinery that was in the middle of the city which will take some time to get to, even with his speed.

Since the expansion the main city that was essentially the only city of the kingdom at the time was now the center and capital of the kingdom. The walls that once surrounded the city/capital in front of the lake that circled the city is now pushed outward to accommodate the influx of immigrants. From the center of the capital to that edge of where the walls used to be is a distance of approximately 50 sq. miles. From that point on till the where the walls are erected it has added approximately 75 sq. miles to accommodate for the mass influx of immigrants. This doesn't even include the many towns and cities that are now being built outside of the walls and around the entirety of the island but have ignored the surrounding islands around Kizuro.

**_(If you're wondering how big the Island that Kizuro is located on it's about 8,467 sq miles large, just short of being the size of New Jersey. It is also part of an archipelago which is a grouping of islands if you're wondering, those islands are either a third of Kizuro's size of nearly half. . . . . . You know it's still surprising me at this point how I'm trying to be somewhat realistic with the kingdom. . It's kinda creeping me out for some reason)_**

Because of this they needed to create a travel system for the island. Which varies from underground subways, an airship to various parts of the island and even two bullet trains.

Though with all those options, Shisui never took any of them unless he had to travel outside the capital to another town or city. He preferred the old fashioned way of getting around which was running at high speeds and jumping across rooftops. Sure it takes time to get one place to another because of how big the place is compared to Konoha but to him nothing clears his mind better than feeling the rush of wind hitting his face while jumping across vast distances to another roof.

Shisui leapt jumped up off the ground and onto the nearest building before jumping to the next as the civilians below paid him no mind. It's a good thing most people don't know his semblance was to create illusions or they would've questioned how he could jump from building to building with such speed that dubbed him, Shisui of the body flicker, in his old life.

Shisui in a matter of ten minutes soon arrived at the edge of the center of the kingdom and saw the refinery just a few blocks away. Shisui continued jumping from building to building before landing in front of the refinery gates where he banged on the walls. Shisui waited as the cameras above looked down at him before the gates opened. Sure he could easily jump the wall but it would give the workers peace of mind if he didn't sneak into the building at random which inadvertently caused a building fire. Story for later.

Shisui walked into the facility as he walked past several forklifts carrying giant crates filled with Dust to be exported out of the Kingdom. Several workers greeted Shisui as he passed by as he waved in returned as he made it to the entrance of the building. Shisui walked to the side of the door where a mechanical lock was placed and put in an eight digit code as the light on the lock turned green as it unlocked the door.

Shisui opened the door and walked into the building. There he was greeted to a sight of several workers heading off to their lunch break as the only people left in the room were the security guards patrolling the area and the clones he has hidden above to make sure no one steals anything.

In the dead center of the room was a conveyor belt that began from one end of the refinery to the other end and was connected to a large machine that was meant to break down the raw Dust materials before refining it into the finished product

Shisui walked down the conveyor line and towards the middle part of the machine where he saw Flint waiting for him

"Took you long enough" Flint said dryly

"No back talk from the guy who can technically teleport anywhere with his semblance" Shisui said dryly as Flint laughed softly to himself "Alright, let's refuel this thing" Shisui said as Flint nodded as the ashen haired man pushed several buttons on the machine as it opened the side up.

Shisui then helped him pull out the capsule the size of his arm and gently onto a crate next to them. Flint then opened the ends of both sides of the capsule as a rod was pulled out from the capsule that was designed to suck up aura and pour it into the capsule.

"It's good that your aura is the richest of the kingdom but sometimes I wish we have something better so we can truly compete with the Schnee family" Flint said under his breath with a hint of hate as Shisui heard him

Shisui gripped the rods on both ends but stopped and thought about something _'We could easily gain a profit by doing this, the consequences are high though but if this actually works'_ Shisui thought to himself as he could see this helping out in the long run. Though Itachi and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke, would actually yell at him for doing something so risky and stupid about using chakra for something simple like this that could get the other kingdoms to spy on them to learn what it is that may or may not make their Dust the best in the world. . . Though it's not like any of the other Kingdoms aren't already trying to spy on them, he already has clones keeping spies out of his cities and kingdom as it is, so whats several dozen more if this works

"Hey Flint, can you keep a secret" Shisui asked the head developer

"Shisui this kingdom is basically made up of thieves, degenerates, low lives, unwanted men and women, ex-hunters, and possible gangs that somehow are living together in harmony. Who doesn't know how to keep a secret in this place" Flint said before staring at Shisui dryly "That and the fact this is probably really important if you want me to keep quiet and I could only guess the punishment for telling others this secret is death. Am I right" deadpanned as Shisui stared at him for a moment before nodding

"Honestly, you just get straight to the point that it isn't fun" Shisui as began pumping the capsule full of chakra. To say it was actually working was a surprise was an understatement, not only the capsule was accepting the presence of chakra instead of aura, it was actually holding an immense amount of chakra. Enough that it was actually becoming visible to the naked eye as once he was finished the capsule was glowing blue with chakra whipping around inside like fire

"You know from the fact you're a man who is able to rid an entire island of Grim, the fact you are able to produce a different type of energy isn't that shocking" Flint deadpanned

"Seriously?!" Shisui asked in shock "I thought I get at least some questions about this" Shisui said tapping the capsule lightly

"No not really" Flint deadpanned as Shisui stared at him for a moment

"Well you're no fun" Shisui said blandly before shaking his head "Come on, let's put this in and see what happens" Shisui asked as Flint nodded as the two of them put the capsule into the machine carefully.

Once installed Flint closed the machine and began turning it back on. He turned the conveyor belt back on as the entirety of the machine came to life as Dust fragments began going into the front of the machine.

Shisui went to the end part of the machine and stared in awe of the Dust that came out. The colors of the Dust represents what they do but Shisui just standing near the fresh products could _'Feel'_ it in the air. What was in front of him was a small batch of Fire Dust crystals that were a shade darker than normal high quality Dust. Shisui picked one up and felt the warmth coming off the Dust crystal that was as if he was holding onto something alive

The next batch of Dust soon came out but in an icy mist. It was a batch of Ice that was pure white with the cold mist coming off it. Shisui put the Fire Dust crystal down and picked up the Ice Dust. The second he picked it up he felt chills when he picked it up and felt it was as if he was touching actual ice

Then the final product came out. It was a light blue that he could've mistaken for Ice dust if it didn't already come out. It was also a shade darker than normal Ice dust so that helped differentiate it as well. When Shisui put the Ice Dust down and picked up the new Dust he felt something rushing through his body. It was a jolt of electricity as the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up

"Amazing" Flint said in slight awe while his shown intense curiosity that Shisui could guess he wanted to see what else they could use his chakra for

"Want to test it out" Shisui said with excitement in his voice as Flint grinned in equal excitement. The man may be serious at time but with something extraordinary like this it's okay to let loose

Shisui put the Dust in the nearest container and carried it to the testing room in the back while Flint carried a case of normal Dust for comparison.

~10 minutes later~

The door to the testing room opened to reveal Shisui and Flint both covering in soot, ice, and electrical burns

"Maybe we should put up some ballistic glass in there so people wont be hurt testing this stuff" Shisui suggested as Flint nodded

"Those new Dust worked quite exceptionally, especially the Lightning Dust. I never seen blue lightning before till now" Flint mused as normal Dust lightning was yellow in color or a lighter variant but this variant was a shade of blue with white surrounding it

"Yeah, though we shouldn't have gone a little too crazy by throwing a entire Dust crystal in a sealed room" Shisui said as he ruffled his hair as soot feel from it as Flint grunted in agreement

"Agreed but it shows how much more powerful this Dust is to conventional Dust. If I could guess my estimate between conventional Dust and this variant is that it's around 2.4 times stronger" Flint guessed as Shisui

"I guessed that much, seeing as the knock back from the first test using Fire Dust did make us take a few steps back from the ferocity it released compared to the controlled explosion of a conventional Fire Dust" Shisui stated while dusting himself off

"Indeed" Flint said as he took off his now ashen coat "Though I'm sure the military will want this in high demand and then to the markets once its made known of how powerful they are" Flint guessed

"Military yes, to the public, no" Shisui said sternly as Flint raised a brow for clarification "Giving these to the public is just asking for the more. . . Twisted of individuals to steal them and use for their nefarious plans. I rather they be in the hands of the military than the public for now" Shisui explained as Flint nodded in agreement at the understandable argument

"Alright, shall I begin negotiations with Atlas first or-"

"No not Atlas, make a deal with Vale first then Mistral and Vacuo, _then_ Atlas" Shisui said sternly

"Oh good, and here I thought I was going to have to do business with that crap of a kingdom" Flint said hatefully

"Trust me when I say I hate the kingdom with a passion as well" Shisui said darkly as he remembered Itachi told him that Ironwood wanted his daughter to be their weapon in a more blunt term. Shisui shook his head of that thought before looking at Flint "Can you handle explaining why the Dust is different to the other workers. . Who happen to be coming back form their lunch break" Shisui said as he gestured to the workers coming into the building

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get them all to swear to keep this a secret. I'll just keep quiet on how we got it this way" Flint stated as Shisui nodded in agreement

"Noted, I'll be going now. Message me if there is a problem" Shisui said as he started walking away

"Will do" Flint said as he went to the workers who were examining the Chakra Dust in utmost curiosity

Shisui left the refinery and back into the streets of his kingdom. He began walking down a random street as he didn't feel like heading back to his office to begin working on the taxes he needed to implement as well as making sure the borders are closed

Shisui continued to walk down the street, greeting anyone who says hello. Shisui, without realizing it, soon found himself on the street where Amber lived on. Shisui continued walking until he stopped at the apartment Amber was staying at

Shisui questioned her once why she preferred an apartment to an actual house he could get her. Her response was she didn't know what to do with the space as she wouldn't be home that often so an apartment is ideal for her

Shisui stared at the apartment before sighing as he thought about something he passed by just a moment ago.

* * *

Amber watched from the corner of her window as Shisui began walking away from her apartment. She silently cursed at herself for getting into an argument with him again. All this pent up aggression was getting to her, probably because she was now tired of sending him signals that he's completely oblivious about.

"Honestly, why did I fall for him" Amber said as she shook her head as threatened to fall again but she held them in

She feels like such a spoiled brat right now with how she's acting but years of holding in her emotions are finally coming out. She let out a sad sigh as she sat down on her couch and curled up against herself as she rested her head against her knees.

After a few minutes someone was knocking on the door. Amber ignored it as she didn't want human company at all at the moment

"Amber open the door" Amber jerked her head up when she heard Shisui's voice

Amber stayed quiet as she hoped he would go away

"I can hear you" Shisui called out as she continued to stay quiet "You're forgetting my hearing is nearly as good as a faunus' because I can hear you in there" Shisui deadpanned as Amber's breath hitched slightly "Like right there, your breath just hitched when you realized you were found out" Shisui stated calmly

Amber lifted her head up to glare harshly at the door as she hoped he would catch on fire or something so he could leave her alone

"And now your glaring at the door, hoping it would kill me or something" Shisui said as a vein pulsed on her forehead as she got up from the couch and stomped towards the door

Amber slammed the door opened and was about to yell at him to leave, if it wasn't for the fact he shoved a bouquet of flowers in her face. It was a bundle of white star shaped flowers and yellow roses

"What is-" Amber said softly as she wasn't sure what to say at the moment

"I'm sorry, you're right. Please forgive me" Shisui said honestly as Amber stared at him flabbergasted before looking at the flowers as she gingerly took them out of his hands

"Where did you get these?" Amber asked as she stared at the beautiful flowers in hand

"There was a flower shop a few minutes from here. I went to the owner and asked what flowers best means 'I'm sorry' which are these two. The white one is called, Star of Bethlehem because of its star shaped design. It is supposed to mean reconciliation, like what we're doing right now while the yellow roses represents friendship" Shisui explained as Amber stared at the flowers before smiling softly at the thought Shisui was doing right now "There's that smile I missed seeing" Shisui said with a chuckle as Amber blushed lightly at the compliment as she wasn't sure about the situation right

Just awhile ago they were fighting and now they were acting as if the argument was over disagreement on where to eat. Amber guessed it was the fact that it was just too hard to hate Shisui because she loved him.

Amber gestured for him to come in as he did so ". . . . What did you mean 'I'm right'?" Amber asked as she went to get something to hold the flowers in. Shisui let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his head as he now stood in the middle of her apartment

"I mean you are right about how I am irresponsible about leading the kingdom" Shisui said seriously as Amber stared at him in shock "Which is why I am closing the border and going to put up a tax" Shisui stated seriously as Amber stared at him before scoffing

"You finally see the light and all it took was for us to get into a serious fight" Amber said while shaking her head as Shisui still felt ashamed at what he said earlier ". . . Tell me Shisui" Amber said as she stared into his eyes "When did we stop considering each other friends and instead as bitter enemies" Amber said solemnly as Shisui let out a sigh

"I can only guess during the first month of this job" Shisui said as he walked to the couch and plopped down on side of it

"I guess so, I'm sorry for always getting into those pointless arguments" Amber apologized as she sat down on the couch right next to him after she placed a vase on the coffee table in front of them with the flowers he gave her

"Don't worry about it, you were just venting out your frustration and I gladly accepted it. . . Well until now, you know I didn't mean what I said right?" Shisui said earnestly with guilt in his voice

"I know, you never regret your decisions no matter how stubborn and foolish they are" Amber joked with a chuckle as Shisui laughed lightly

"I know, but taking you along with me isn't something I'll ever regret" Shisui said with a large smile as Amber stared at him for a moment

"Honestly, this is the reason why it was so easy to fall in love with you" Amber said softly with a shake of her head

"Wait what!?" Shisui stated in shock as he heard what she said

"Nothing nothing" Amber said waving it off with an embarrassed blush on her face

"Hold on that's not something you just say and walk away from. What do you mean fall in love!" Shisui stated in shock

"Honestly you're dense" Amber said with a sigh before moving over to Shisui

"What are y-" Shisui was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. Shisui's eyes widen at what was happening before his body relaxed into the kiss and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Amber's body. He's kissing his best friend, his secretary, his close companion. . . .And he's enjoying it

After a moment Shisui pulled away when he felt Amber needed to breathe as she was now gasping slightly with a blush on her face

"Well. . This, was certainly a surprise" Shisui said in calm low voice

"Sorry it's just, I always wanted to do that for a long time but never had the courage to do it" Amber said completely embarrassed at the actions she did at the spur of the moment

"Hey I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, I was just didn't know you felt that way" Shisui said as he scratched his cheek that were a faint red

"I honestly want to joke about how oblivious you are if you never noticed until now but sadly I won't because it's true" Amber said with a sigh as Shisui looked taken back slightly at the insult "I had a crush on you saved me all those years ago but you never noticed the signals I sent you" Amber continued as Shisui flinched as he had to admit she was right about one thing about him. He was oblivious.

Though now that he thinks about it, most men of the Uchiha family are oblivious when it comes to love. Itachi was an exception because he was immediately smitten by Glynda and not the other way around while Fugaku on the other hand if he remembered correctly didn't even realized Mikoto's feelings until she yelled it in his face. . . Though that was his past life so he wasn't sure about this version. And of course Sasuke is oblivious about love. . . . Or is it he's afraid of commitment or he's scared he will probably do something wrong or maybe he's just ignoring it. . . Food for thought

"Shisui, Shisui" Amber said snapping her fingers in front of Shisui's face who instantly jolted back from the action

"Uh sorry what?" Shisui said mildly with a meek smile as Amber sighed

"You were just staring off into the distance, something the matter?" Amber asked with concern in her voice

"It's nothing, just thinking about something. . . How exactly did you even gain these feelings. I mean, sure I'm good looking but you hardly even care about a person's face so I have to ask. Did you really fall for me because I saved you?" Shisui asked as Amber sighed

"Yes and no" Amber said as Shisui gestured her to continue "Yes I developed feeling when you saved me but back then it was just a crush. When I traveled with you, I learned so much about you, how you care for people, how you never back down, how you'll go out of your way to help people less fortunate and how you'll never break a promise no matter how difficult it is. All this just drew me further in that I couldn't help but say it wasn't a crush but a romantic feeling I had towards you" Amber said honestly as Shisui stayed quiet as he listened to everything she said and took it to heart "It was because of you that I can smile again, it was because of you that I can trust people after what has happened to me, it was because of you that I can be free, it was because of you-" Amber said as she stared directly in his eyes "That I'm even alive, with people who actually care about me. I can honestly say I can never repay for everything you done but, I can honestly say this. Thank you" Amber said as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes

Shisui gently wiped the tears from her face before resting his hand against her face, caressing it slightly so "You don't need to thank me because it should be me who's thanking you" Shisui said as he gently leaned his head and rested his forehead against hers "You always go out of your way to make sure I'm okay, even if you do yell at me for doing something but I never hear heat in your words because you're honestly worried about me. I truly can say that I don't know how I could live my life if you're not there with me" Shisui said honestly as he felt it was natural to say these words "From the beginning when you came with us I couldn't explain why but I was happy you were with us. I always thought it was because I made a new friend but this sensation in my chest kept on appearing every time I was near you. I honestly thought I was sick at one time which was the time I avoided everyone because I didn't want them to get what I had" Shisui said laughing at his past antics as Amber covered her mouth as she laughed

"So that's why you locked yourself in your room that day" Amber laughing as she said that

"Yeah, man was I oblivious" Shisui said laughing still before slowly stopping to look at Amber with a soft gaze "But it did make me realize a bit, that feeling I had whenever you were around wasn't bad. It was really nice actually" Shisui said with a smile "I always thought our relationship would always be of being friends instead of something more so I never pushed forward. What a fool I am to never notice your feelings" Shisui said placing a hand against his face as he chuckled lightly

"We're both fools Shisui. You for not noticing and" Amber said as she wrapped her arms around Shisui's body and rested her head against his chest "Me for not saying it sooner" Amber said softly as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his

Shisui deepened the embrace as he fell backwards onto the couch thinking one thing _'I don't want this moment to end'_ Shisui thought as they didn't leave each others side for the entire night as they were happy with each other's presence knowing whatever the future throws at them they'll be able to handle it together

* * *

**. . . Ugh, romance hurts to write at times. For me it just feels so forced. . . . maybe because I don't use their characters that often. . . though technically in the story they have known each other for over nine years so, eh. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed it anyways**

**Honestly I still don't believe that I actually tried my hardest to get the top part to sound intellectual. . . Though I'm pretty sure most of things I said are probably wrong, horribly wrong or I'm probably messed something up. . . Ugh, honestly I don't care, I just want to never talk about that again**

**Also for the Dust I did that because I remembered something. On one of Ivy's weapon it has lightning Dust with a blue crystal but I soon remembered that lightning dust was supposed to be yellow not blue. Because of that it spurred an idea in my mind to make use of Chakra to make Dust instead of aura. Stupid idea I know but meh, it sounded better in y head. . . . It will also be explained how she got it in a later chapter if you're wondering **

**.**

**.**

**But sadly I can't end this chapter because during the writing of the chapter above I had an idea that I had to write out. But because I won't torture you in waiting for another chapter so I added it into this chapter and this was also the reason why the chapter took longer than it was intended, even with the weird intellectual crap above**

**.**

**.**

**Also I blame a certain game making me want to do this, try to guess which game :P**

**Well I hope you all enjoy the second part of this chapter**

* * *

_**One month before Beacon starts**_

Itachi was walking down the street towards his old home as his mother called saying she needed to talk to him about something

Itachi arrived at his old house and walked up to the front door. Itachi walked in and closed the door behind him "Mother I'm here, what is it you needed to talk about?" Itachi called out to his mother as he walked down the hall as he passed the living room

Itachi quickly backtracked to the living room to see his mother doing sit ups. . Upside down

"Ah hello Itachi" Mikoto greeted her son as she continued to work out on the bar she was hanging from

"Hello mother. . . Um, what's going on?" Itachi asked as he wasn't accustomed to see his mother working out so vigorously

"I'm currently exercising to lose some of the weight I gained raising you and Sasuke" Mikoto stated as she did another sit up

"I see, does this somehow coincide to what you wanted to talk to me about?" Itachi asks as Mikoto stopped to look at him

"Yes actually" Mikoto said as she pulled herself up and grabbed the bar she was hanging on before falling to the ground on her feet "I need you to reinstate my Hunter licence" Mikoto stated calmly as Itachi blinked lightly

". . . . I honestly didn't know you were a Huntress" Itachi admitted, though it should've clicked with him that she was far from normal. Even in his old world his mother used to be a jonin before having him and Sasuke where she retired to a civilian life

"Yeah well it makes sense because I actually lived in Vacou before coming here so you wouldn't be able to find me in the Hunter's database of Vale" Mikoto stated as she picked up a towel that was on the couch and wiped off the sweat on face

"You're Vacuoan?" Itachi said as he was learning more of his mother than he did in his whole life

"Yeah, I rather not talk about my old home. Too many memories that are best left forgotten" Mikoto said as her smile was solemn as Itachi decided to drop it

"So you want me to reinstate your licence" Itachi said after a moment as Mikoto nodded

"Yes, now that Sasuke's leaving as well I feel like I have nothing better to do with my time. Sure your father is still here but he has work, I don't have anything. So I figured, why not become a Huntress again" Mikoto said with a shrug

Itachi frowned slightly at the nonchalant attitude his mother had and couldn't help but feel something was off but ignored it "Are you sure you're up for it? The world is getting more dangerous with every passing day you know" Itachi said as his mother let out a huff and put her arms akimbo

"I know my way around a fight, don't take me for some rookie Itachi. Besides my skills haven't dulled at all during my retirement if I'm able to know when you and Sasuke sneak out at night wearing those black robes of yours then I'm still good at what I can do" Mikoto instigated about what they do in secret as Itachi's eyes widened for a split second at what his mother just said "Do you honestly believe I never notice the members of Akatsuki hiding in the shadows outside of my home whenever I'm watching Tsuki for you and Glynda when your babysitter isn't available" Mikoto pointed out as Itachi's brow twitched as he remembered putting clones wherever his daughter is currently at just in case something happens "Or how about Sasuke coming back with you from one of your 'training' trips and he could only use one eye. Which I might add you lied and said it was a training accident, a training accident Itachi, you couldn't come up with a better lie" Mikoto pointed out as Itachi looked away guiltily as he had to admit that lie was pretty sketchy "Do you honestly think I'm that oblivious about what you do in the background, I may be an Uchiha but that doesn't mean I have the standard obliviousness you men have" Mikoto said sternly as Itachi felt he was just slapped repeatedly at the moment

". . . Well I mean, its not like I cared what you thought about it. . . Wait, that came out wrong" Itachi said quickly as he noticed his mother's hardened gaze ". . . . I didn't want to worry you is what I meant" Itachi added meekly after a moment

Mikoto continue to stare at her son before shaking her head with a sigh "I know, I've done crazy stupid things when I was that age too. I even remember the time I fought an entire gang by myself because they took something of mine" Mikoto said with a scoff "I ended up having a broken arm in the end but I still won" Mikoto said shaking her head at the old memory as Itachi raised a brow at her "Well I was a reckless kid once, but not reckless enough to form a mercenary group that became the most infamous group of the four, now five, kingdoms. Not to mention that mercenary group is now became the fifth kingdom's strongest defense, with Shisui leading who you introduced to us as a missing member of the family. I mean it was obvious Itachi, I mean if it wasn't for the fact most people don't even know what Shisui's last name is or the fact he never goes out of the kingdom and into the public where his face would be immediately memorized to the public that they would link our family to them" Mikoto scolded her son who was looking away at the moment

". . . We make sure the public doesn't know" Itachi mumbled as he continued to look away from his mother's stern gaze

"And you're lucky they haven't figured it out" Mikoto said before shaking her head with a sigh once more "Does Glynda know at least" Mikoto said as she wanted her daughter-in-law to know what she got into at least

"Of course. . . After we got into an argument about something relating to it" Itachi said with a forced laugh as Mikoto face palmed

"At least you told her. So can we get back on topic and can you get my licence reinstated" Mikoto asked tiredly

"I'll do what I can but I'll need to see you in action before getting you into our systems" Itachi said while scratching the back of his head at the work he's going to do to just make sure there is no incident between the two kingdoms about one of Vacuoan's Huntresses now working Vale's government. . . . That is if his suspicions are wrong

"So you want to see me in action, I see no problem in fighting you" Mikoto said with a grin as Itachi jolted slightly at the thought of him fighting his mother. Last time he killed her and those images were coming back in full force right now

"I. . . Rather not" Itachi said warily as Mikoto noticed this but kept quiet

"Alright? Then how are you going to test me?" Mikoto asked as she crossed her arms as she waited for an explanation

Itachi thought about it before deciding to pull out his Scroll as he gestured to his mother to wait a bit. Itachi went through the police channels to see if something is happening and he found it soon enough

"Aha, apparently a bank has just been taken under hostage by seven armed gunmen. The police aren't able to do anything because the robbers are threatening to kill the civilians if they try anything. How's that for a test" Itachi stated as Mikoto mulled it over

"Eh, sounds kinda easy" Mikoto said as taking on under equipped goons doesn't sound too hard

"You also can't kill them, they mustn't shoot you, you have a time limit of four minutes where by the end of that time the hostages must be safe and secure while robbers are incapacitated" Itachi said laying out the foundation of the test in front of mother

". . . . . Okay, never mind it's not going to be easy" Mikoto mumbled dryly

"Still want to try" Itachi asked as Mikoto thought about it before nodding

"Let me just change quickly" Mikoto said running upstairs to her room

Itachi sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down waiting patiently for his mother. Honestly the thought of his mother doing something dangerous like this isn't settling well for Itachi. Sure he knows his previous life mother was a exceptional kunoichi but he doesn't know much of his current mother to make a good judgement of the situation

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again when he heard his mother rush down the stairs. Itachi leaned back on the couch to look back and his eyes widened slightly as he almost didn't recognize his mother

Mikoto wore a long sleeved black and red knee length qipao with the sleeves turning into a finger loop gloves that wrapped around her middle finger. The upper part of the dress around her neck, chest and her arms was made of a sturdy quality of silk while the rest was of the dress was a fine leather that seemed to blend with the color of the outfit. Peaking out from collar of the dress was a small chainmail mesh that showed that underneath she had a decent protection under the dress. On both of her forearms were grey vambraces that went from her elbow to her wrist. She also had two grey shoulder guards where three throwing knives were strapped to.

From her lower body she was wearing a black gi pants with the bottom of the legs wrapped up in gray bandages. Over the bandages were black leg guards that went up to her knees that had another pair of three throwing knives on the side of her legs. around her waist was a red sash that was tied in a simple knot on her back where near the end held even more throwing knives. For footwear she had black leather boots with two buckles on the side and the tip of her toes covered in grey metal.

Around her neck was a long black scarf that reached her backside and at the end of the scarf was a red sun that was giving off rays of light on the cloth. On the side of her face was a pure black hannya mask

To finish off the look Mikoto's hair was loose on the front while the back was tied into a bun that was held by two ornate pins that looked incredibly sharp.

". . . . Huh" Was all Itachi said when he saw his mother. He wasn't expecting her outfit to be like this, nor was he expecting the hannya mask that was hanging on the side of her face

"You know it's a miracle my old outfit still fits after all this time" Mikoto said as she rolled her shoulders

". . . Where are your weapons?" Itachi asked as Mikoto let out a curse under her breath as she ran back upstairs. After a moment Mikoto came down with a large gun case as she walked over to the couch as Itachi got up when she placed it down on the couch.

She opened it to reveal two large black pistols with the barrels that were almost a foot long. They had an intricate ivory layout on the side that ran along the barrels of the gun. The guns grip was red with a black sun in the center of the grip. Underneath the barrel was a bayonet that was a good four inches from the barrels tip.

"Ah good old Impavid and Draconian, how I missed you two" Mikoto said longingly as she picked up the two pistols and twirled them

". . . . 'Fearless' and 'Cruel'?" Itachi translated what those names meant and wondered why his mother named them that

"I always forgot foreign language is easy for you to learn" Mikoto mused as she ignored the questionable look her son had as she pressed the two bayonets together and scrapped them together as a spark was made. The edge of the bayonets turned red hot as Mikoto swiped the air in front of her as a trail of fire followed her arc "Still works" Mikoto mused before she flicked both guns as the gun began to unfold. The gun straightened upward with the bayonet extended outward as the barrel folded into itself and twisted around to show a sharp edge that connected with the bayonet as the rest of the body turned red hot as well. In the end it was reminiscent of a tanto blade

Mikoto smirked before flicking both her blades as it instantly cooled to a normal degree. She then twisted her left wrist clockwise and her right counterclockwise as the blades began folding into itself and then wrapped around Mikoto's vambraces. It kept folding and moving around the vambraces until there was two layers to the vambraces as the bayonets from the start before it turned into a tanto folded together and rested at the center of the vambrace as the tip rested on the back of her knuckles. The handles of the blades/guns were now folded up against the palm of her hand.

Mikoto smiled as she jerked her fists forward as the vambrace took themselves apart, but not into a gun nor a tanto blade but an arm blade. The blade rested against the back of her hand as it extended and expanded outward until it was half a foot long. The blade was wide as her fist and was double edged with the center was cut out with an design with a diamond shape in the middle.

"Oh it feels so good to use these again" Mikoto said in bliss as she began punching the air in front of her at imaginary enemies before sheathing the blades onto the back of her hand and kept it like that.

"I know you are getting reacquainted but time is of the essence mother. Besides, no killing remember" Itachi stated as Mikoto raised a brow

"Wasn't planning on killing the robbers honey. . . . . Why do you keep on saying that. If I remember correct the Akatsuki killed numerous people" Mikoto said with a pointed look as Itachi saw something in her eyes and was certain he knew what it was but stayed quiet about i

"That's because they dedicated their lives to a lifestyle with no end, they had it coming. These robbers probably need money if they were desperate enough to rob a bank in broad daylight, so it's best for them to face their mistakes and learn from them, not cutting them down like dogs" Itachi explained seriously "Besides, I despised killing and as I said before those that are dead had it coming" Itachi said with a sigh as he usually remembers the face of the people he kills for a few days before getting over it. Itachi soon noticed her mother's eye twitched lightly when he said that and knew his suspicions were confirmed but kept quiet about it

"I understand, I won't okay" Mikoto said honestly as her son nodded

"Alright, do you think you can keep up with me" Itachi asked as he walked out of the living room and towards the front door with Mikoto right behind him

"I may be older than you but that doesn't mean I'm that old" Mikoto scolded her son playfully as Itachi shook his head with some mirth

"Alright, let's go" Itachi said opening the door as he immediately kicked the ground into a sprint

"Dammit at least let me close the door!" Mikoto shouted as she quickly closed the door and locked it before sprinting to follow her sprinting her son.

The two ran down the street in the direction where the bank was being held hostage as they deftly moved around the people on the sidewalk. Itachi then jumped high into the air when they approached a street and landed onto the sidewalk on the other side. Mikoto pointed her fist onto the building above where Itachi landed as the tip of the blade on her hand split into a four point hook and it was shot out like a bullet as it impaled onto the building.

The cord that was connected to the hook pulled Mikoto in as she was pulled into the air. Once Mikoto knew she was going to make it to the other side she tugged the cord as it ripped the hook out of the wall. Mikoto soon landed on the same street as Itachi and quickly chased after him as the hook retracted back into its normal place.

"I didn't know you jump that high!" Mikoto called out to her son who looked over his shoulder to look at him

"I didn't know that weapon of yours came with a grappling hook!" Itachi called back

"It also works as a taser" Mikoto added lightly as Itachi hummed as they continued on their way to the bank.

After jumping a few streets they soon arrived at the bank where the police were keeping the civilians at bay while forming a perimeter around the bank.

"I've been meaning to ask" Itachi began as they slowed their descent as they walked towards the crowd "Does father know about this" Itachi said gesturing to her outfit

"Oh he knows about me being a retired huntress" Mikoto stated calmly as Itachi got that feeling in the back of his head that she was lying again

"I meant about you wanting to come out of retirement" Itachi said calmly as to not show he knew she was lying

". . . . . I knew I forgot something" Mikoto said in a monotone voice

"You're on your own with that" Itachi said as he wanted nothing to do with getting in between his parents business, especially if his suspicions are really true then it's his parents discussion, not his.

"Your my son, you have to help me" Mikoto pouted

"I am helping, I'm getting you a reinstatement and that's it" Itachi deadpanned as Mikoto huff as she rubbed her temples

"At least tell me we're not in the area where your father's station patrols" Mikoto said with a tired groan

"No we're not" Itachi informed his mother who let out a breath of relief "But that's not stopping him from helping out in this area" Itachi said pointing towards his father who was talking the chief of this area's police department

"Damn that honorable man" Mikoto cursed as Itachi stared at his mother blankly who noticed the look he was giving her "What?"

". . . Nothing, let's just get this confrontation over with, nab the robbers and get the hostages free" Itachi said as this day was turning out to be a real pain to deal with

"Itachi what are you doing here" Fugaku said as he noticed his son walking up to him as he didn't see his wife who was standing behind Itachi

"Just here to do a test" Itachi said cryptically

"A test?" Fugaku said curiously as Itachi took a large step to the right as Mikoto was now in view. Fugaku's eyes widen slightly at the sight of his wife in that old outfit "Mikoto, what are you doing" Fugaku said with his breath slightly hitched

"I thought. . . I thought it be nice to get out of retirement" Mikoto said nervously as she watched as her husband placed his hands on his face before taking two steps away before walking straight back "Are you serious Mikoto, you always complained about how you wanted nothing to do with that anymore" Fugaku hissed as Mikoto flinched lightly at what he said as she looked at Itachi for a split second before looking back at him.

"I only said that because I felt it was getting too dangerous and I wanted to settle down with you. But now that the kids are out of the house I have nothing to do but think of memories gone by. I want to relieve the thrill of being a Huntress again, please" Mikoto pleaded as Fugaku blinked at what she said and let out a groan as he turned to stare at his son who held up his hands defensively

"Don't drag me into your arguments" Itachi said as he took a few steps back "This is between you two" Itachi said as he sat on the hood of a police cruiser

"Before you even begin, just know that the people inside the bank are probably scared to death and their families are probably worried sick about them. So can we please just postpone this argument later and we can deal with this situation first" Mikoto pleaded as Fugaku took a long deep breath as he closed his eyes in thought

". . . Fine, we'll talk about it later" Fugaku said scratching his head "Just do whatever you can and get those people out of there" Fugaku said as he took a step to the side as Mikoto beamed at him

"Thank you" Mikoto said happily as she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before rushing to the bank as she grappled to the top of the building and out of view.

Fugaku let out a sigh "Women" Fugaku uttered as Itachi scoffed

"Tell me about it" Itachi agreed as there was no way you can win an argument with them "Just so you know I took your police laptop and hacked into the banks security feed for you" Itachi said simply as he motioned to Fugaku's laptop that was next to Itachi

"I'm just going to ignore the fact you hacked into the place instead of just asking me for access" Fugaku said dryly

"Noted" Itachi said as they saw several cameras that showed the layout of the bank. On one it showed in the corner something jumping down from the ceiling. They realized it was Mikoto who was now hanging from a ledge about a few feet from the ground

* * *

Mikoto took a slow deep breath "Come on get it together, its been a few years but that doesn't mean you can't take seven armed men with hostages and in a time limit of four minutes. . . Okay no more wasting time" Mikoto said soft and quickly as she surveyed the area.

_'Two near the hostages in the corner, one is patrolling the perimeter, two are drilling a hole into the wall safe with one of them standing and the other is working the drill, one is checking his gun near a vending a machine off to the side and the last one is making sure the bank security guards they have tied up aren't doing anything stupid'_ Mikoto thought quickly as she smirked _'Too easy' _Mikoto thought as she pulled hannya mask over her face.

Mikoto jumped down without making a sound as she made her way towards the guy patrolling off to the side away from everyone. Mikoto as soon as she was a few feet from the robber lunged forward and put him into a choke hold while covering his mouth. He struggled before going limp as Mikoto dropped him gently as she headed towards the middle of the bank towards the guy who finished checking his gun and turned around

He jolted back when he saw her but before he could shout to the others Mikoto covered his mouth with both of her hands. She then kicked his legs underneath him while still covering his mouth as he fell back onto the ground as he struggled to get her off until he ran out of air and passed out.

"Hey Frank, where are you" The robber who was watching the guards said as he didn't see his accomplice "Hey, you two, where's Frank" The robber shouted to the two watching the other hostages

"Don't know, I don't see him" One of the two said

"Well go look for him" The robber demanded as two others sighed as they did a quick rock paper scissors as the guy who didn't talk stayed as he won as the other grumbled as he went to look for the guy Mikoto just knocked out

Mikoto leaned against a corner of a wall she was next to as she deftly rolled to the side of the bank teller booth and made her way to towards the path where the lone robber was walking to. She waited as the guy walked next to the large pillar she was behind and noticed her. Before he could yell like the other guy could try Mikoto punched him in his privates as he doubled over before she shot up and her head collided with his. Mikoto then grabbed the front of the robber's shirt before she flipped him onto his back behind the pillar as she put him in a chokehold and kept him still until he went limp in her arms

Mikoto dropped the robber as she went to the two who was drilling a hole into the Bank's giant wall safe. Before any of them could even know Mikoto was behind them she grabbed the guy standing and turned him around to face her. She then kneed him in the gut before using her other knee to hit his face causing him to stagger back. This caused the guy drilling a hole to look behind him to see his partner get attacked. Before he could do anything Mikoto hit his face with the palm of her hand with enough force to break his nose. She then delivered an axe kick to the top of the guys head as he fell to the ground as Mikoto spun around and preformed a hook kick to the other guy as he was sent straight into the ground unconscious. She then turned back tot he guy who was trying to get up and did a low kick against the guys head, knocking his head against the bottom part of the drill which knocked him unconscious along with his buddy

"What the hell is going on over there!?"

"Why did the drill stop!?"

Mikoto soon ran from the two unconscious robbers as she went to the corner of the bank and deftly climbed up the side of the wall until she reached the top near the ceiling. Mikoto watched from the perched spot on the wall she was hanging from as the remaining two robbers came to the safe before stumbling back when they saw their companions knocked out

"What the hell, what happen!" One of the robbers shouted in shock while the other looked around and went back as he found the other robber hidden behind the pillar where she left him

Shit the everyone is out, what the hell is going on!" The robber shouted as he pointed the gun and began moving erratically "Hey get over here" The robber called out to his accomplice

"I'm coming!" The other robber said as Mikoto smirked deviously behind her mask

Mikoto pulled her legs toward her chest as her feet was flat against the wall behind her. She then pushed against the wall as she was sent flying towards the robber who was going towards his accomplice who unfortunately out of view for him. She landed onto the man with great force as he fell onto the ground on his back with loud thump. Mikoto then grabbed the cuff of the robber's shirt and lifted him up before letting go as she punched him straight in his face back down as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What the hell! Mike, what happened!" The last robber shouted frantically as Mike didn't respond. The last robber stumbled back before running towards the hostage where he grabbed a random woman and pointed his gun at her head "Whoever the hell you are better show yourself or else I'll shoot" the robber threatened as he didn't see nor hear Mikoto grappled to the support beam above him

"They never look up" Mikoto mused dryly as she stepped off the beam and landed right behind the robber as the rest of the hostages' breaths hitched at the sight of her landing in front of them.

"Where the hell are you!" The robber shouted

"Behind you" Mikoto whispered in his ear as the robber dropped the woman and whipped around to see Mikoto's fist. The right hook knocked the man back as Mikoto spun around with her elbow up as she brought it down on the man's as he fell down onto his knees where Mikoto raised her foot up, kicking his chin and brought her foot back down onto his face as his head soon hit against the floor before slipping into unconsciousness

Mikoto took a deep breath as she rolled shoulders. Mikoto then looked to the hostages who were staring at her in wide eyed in shock and awe

"You all alright, none of you hurt" Mikoto asked as they all slowly nodded "Good, you can send in the police now. How did I do" Mikoto asked while looking up at the surveillance camera that was staring straight down at her

* * *

_**~Few minutes earlier~**_

"Father" Itachi said as he stared at the screen of Mikoto starting her supposed test he made up

"What is it?" Fugaku asked

"She was never a Huntress, was she" Itachi stated as the way Mikoto moved showed she trained to be precise, efficient, ruthless, cunning, and silent. Traits that lead up to one occupation

Fugaku sighed as he already could tell his son figured it out ". . . She was an assassin, one of the best to be precise" Fugaku stated as Itachi raised a brow and looked at her father

"One of the best?" Itachi inquired as Fugaku nodded

"She was called the Devil of the rising sun" Fugaku stated as Itachi looked at him with a questioning look

". . . Why was she called that?" Itachi asked curiously

"It's because her victims were always found when the first rays of the sun rose in the horizon" Fugaku stated as Itachi hummed thoughtfully

". . . . . How in the world did you two even get married with both of your occupations" Itachi inquired as it seemed odd for a cop to marry an assassin

"Believe or not but I was never always a police officer" Fugaku said with a tired smile as he shook his head as old memories came to him

"Oh? What were you before this" Itachi inquired as Fugaku looked around to see if anyone was listening

". . . . I was a pimp" Fugaku answered

.

.

.

.

"What" Itachi said in the most deadpan tone possible as he stared at his father with an equally blank look on his face

"What? I'm being serious here" Fugaku said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and slight shame

". . . Okay then let me rephrase my previous question, how did mother end up marrying a pimp" Itachi said dryly as he is unable to look at his father in the same way anyway

"Funny story, she was actually hired to kill me" Fugaku said with a smile that went against the severe statement he just said

Itachi raised a brow at what his father said "Go on" Itachi said slowly while gesturing him to continue

"You see, I was considered one of the more successful pimps in that horrid area I lived in Vacou. Because of the fact my girls who were much prettier than anyone else as they were getting more money then the other girls that the other pimps had. So out of pitiful jealously of my success they pooled their money and hired Mikoto to kill me. Funny thing is when she came to where I resided the girls that worked for me talked to her while I was out at the time. During that time they told her about how I was the most kind pimp they knew because I actually gave them a good share of the money and never questioned them when they needed more money for their families" Fugaku said with a shrug "When I did return I found her laughing with the other girls, it was actually the first time I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her beautiful laugh" Fugaku said with a longing sigh at old memories

Itachi snapped his fingers in front of Fugaku's face to snap him out of his memories "Hey focus, at least tell me what happens next" Itachi said as Fugaku pushed Itachi's hand away from his face

"I know, I know" Fugaku said before letting out a huff as he continued the story "From there we started talking and we became good friends that she actually forgot the entire thing about killing me. Which when she remembered she didn't do anything shook her head when she thought I wasn't looking. From that point she would always come by to talk to the girls or spend time with me between her actual job that. Well it would've been like that for some time if the other pimps didn't find out that she wasn't planning on killing me anytime soon and was outraged that she stole their money without doing her job. So they contacted the assassin's guild she worked for who were enraged by what she did. From that point she was considered an outcast and had a bounty put on her head. When she told me about what happened I asked if she wanted to leave the kingdom, she said yes and I told her I was coming with her. I was actually fed up with Vacou at the time that when I saw the chance to leave I took it and from that point we escaped in the midst of the darkness of night. We boarded the first ship out of Vacou and landed here in Vale. For two years we started making a life in Vale before our relationship grew closer to the point we were now married and you were on the way" Fugaku stated as he let out a breath of relief after talking so long "And that's essentially how I met your mother" Fugaku stated as Itachi stared at him inquisitively

"Huh" was all Itachi uttered

"That's it? Just 'huh', I just essentially told you a very crucial part of both my and Mikoto's life. You could at least be more surprised" Fugaku stated dryly at his son's bland response

"It's not that I don't care, it's just how am I supposed to respond to learning something like that about my parents" Itachi said with a shrug

"Good point" Fugaku murmured

"-How did I do" The two of them turned back to the laptop to see Mikoto was done taking care of the robbers

Itachi pulled out his scroll and saw that it was almost four minutes since Mikoto went into the building "You finished in three minutes fifty six seconds" Itachi said as Mikoto let out a whoop as she then turned to leave the bank. Itachi shook his head at her mirth before thinking of something "Whatever happened to those. . Girls that worked for you" Itachi inquired

"They actually came with us to Vale, but after some time when they finally got their bearings they left to follow their dreams. I actually still hear from them from time to time" Fugaku said as he let out a sigh "Some went to Atlas, most Mistral and three stayed here in Vale. Two of which are now doctors and the last one is a lawyer" Fugaku stated as Itachi hummed in thought of that information

"So did I pass" Mikoto said as she walked up to them with a grin as Itachi let out a small huff

"You did pass but making a new Hunter licence is going to be a pain in making as I have nothing go on but my word" Itachi said bluntly as Mikoto tried her hardest not to flinch

"What are you talking about, I'm sure my name is in there unless they somehow got rid of it" Mikoto stated with slight nervousness in her voice

"Mikoto, stop" Fugaku said tiredly as she looked at him as it dawn on her what happened

"You told him didn't you" Mikoto said solemnly

"Well he actually figured it out himself" Fugaku said with a shrug

Mikoto let out a tired sigh "How did you find out" Mikoto asked tiredly

"four reasons" Itachi said as he raised three fingers "One, I always noticed how you walked it was as if you always try to make noise, as if you are trying to be normal. Two, whenever someone is at the door you always tense up before they even knocked on the door or rang the doorbell and finally. . . Well the kitchen knives are a dead give away" Itachi stated bluntly as Mikoto blinked

"The kitchen knives?" Mikoto repeated as she wasn't sure what he meant

"You sharpen each knife to a fine point that I wouldn't hesitate to believe they could bone with ease. . . . Not to mention whenever you have a butter knife in your hand you always twirl it around your fingers as if your about to throw it" Itachi explained as Mikoto looked away sheepishly from embarrassment

Mikoto then realized something "Was that why you were so adamant about me not killing anyone?" Mikoto asked curiously

"Eh, fifty-fifty" Itachi said dully without care

"Really?" Mikoto said completely shocked at her son's attitude

"Like I said, killing is only necessary when you know the people wont change their ways and the world will be a better place without them. But only when you it's right, can't just take the law in your hand and start killing criminals because you think its right" Itachi said Fugaku nodded

"He has a point" Fugaku agreed

"I guess" Mikoto mumbled ". . . . What was the fourth?" Mikoto asked

"I hacked into Vacuo's Hunter's database while father was talking to me and there was no mention of your name in the database which I copied onto this flash drive" Itachi mused while holding up the flash drive as his parents stared at him in silence as he looked at them as if he didn't commit several crimes of data theft of the highest degree.

". . . . . . . . It scares me how good you are at what you do at times" Fugaku said breaking the silence as Mikoto nodded as Itachi just laughed as he finished covering his trail on the laptop so they wouldn't pinpoint the intrusion in the database as Itachi realized something

"I should probably delete the surveillance footage" Itachi mused as he began doing so

"Why?" Fugaku asked

"Well for one, is the bounty on your head still there" Itachi asked his mother who blinked and cursed as she realized he was right "I thought so, it'll be better if you don't have your face on television if the news reporters decided to use the surveillance footage" Itachi said as his parents nodded "And~ Done" Itachi said as he finished deleting the footage "Also when you do get your licence I'll be sure to pass along some missions that are not in Vacuo" Itachi stated as Mikoto nodded in agreement

"I'm fine with that, the longer I'm away from that place the better" Mikoto said under her breath as Itachi nodded

"So it seems this is going to take up a lot of my time to get you a licence" Itachi said with a tired sigh "I just know once Glynda finds out she's going to have a field day with me if she finds out I'm giving you a licence for free" Itachi sighed as Mikoto looked worried

"Is there anyway to not let anyone know about this" Mikoto pleaded as she was worried about the consequences for her and her son

"Well I'll be able to keep this quiet for only awhile before Glynda finds out but that'll be awhile. Sasuke on the other hand probably won't know unless I tell him about it" Itachi said humming lightly in thought

"Mind not telling him about our past lives" Fugaku asked of his son

"I understand, I won't tell him unless you want me to" Itachi said as his parents nodded

"Don't worry, if he asks about me I'll tell him. . . Thank you Itachi, for doing all this" Mikoto said with a soft smile as her son waved her off

"Don't mention it mother, what kind of son would I be if I ignored his mother's wishes" Itachi said with a smile as Mikoto smiled back and wrapped her arms around

"Thank you" Mikoto said before letting him go

"Well I guess I should get going and deal with this" Itachi said as he got off the hood of the police cruiser "If you need anything else just call" Itachi said as Mikoto gave him one last hug before he turned and began walking away. Itachi then stopped and remembered something "Also avoid the news crews" Itachi said as he threw a smoke pellet to his mother who looked at him curiously before feeling her husband pull her sleeve as she turned to see the news crew with several film cameras coming over to them

Mikoto had a look of panic on her face before she remembered the smoke pellet Itachi tossed her and threw it onto the ground as it burst into smoke that filled the area. Itachi joyfully laughed as he watched as his mother disappeared in the confusion while his father sneaked away by hiding behind several other police officers

Itachi shook his head and walked off to get his mother a Hunter's licence. He also began to wonder how this will all affect him and Sasuke's life

"I guess only time will tell" Itachi mused with a smirk as he disappeared, leaving only a dust cloud and a flurry of leaves where he once stood

* * *

**And there you have it, everything that would've taken way more time than it should've if I made this into two chapters, all for you. I hoped you enjoyed.**

**I also realized that this is now the longest chapter of any of my stories, I feel kind of proud about that**

**Also those that guessed what game that compelled me to do Mikoto's part, you get a cookie if you thought it was any of the Batman series**

**The next chapter is, and I swear it is, the battle between team S.E.V.N and the behemoth so look out for that**

**I have nothing else to say so please leave a comment, review, question, or send me a PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, it's good to see you all again.**

**Well this entire chapter will finish off the initiation part of Rwby so I hope you enjoy it**

**Well I loved every bit of RTX how about you. The new characters, Qrow and Winter's designs being shown. Vic Mignogna voicing Qrow, oh my god it just kept getting better.**

**On a side note, did any of you see the japanese trailer for Rwby because oh my god it's amazing. The voice actors they got for the cast is so amazing (In my opinion) for their characters. I especially liked the part where Yang's japanese voice actor (Who actually voices Ryuko from Kill La Kill) goes ORA ORA ORA, it just made smile like crazy to hear that. . . . I might have to incorporate that into my story somehow. . . Ora~, okay enough of that**

**Well anyways the fight will actually a third of this entire chapter. Mostly because when you think of it, it didn't take too long for the main cast to kill their Grim when they finally got their act together in the end. So I apologize if the fight scene seems kind of short**

**Well that's all I have at the moment, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Sasuke let out a groan as he regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see darkness with few dim rays of light that illuminated where he was enough that he could see the outline of his body in the darkness. Sasuke tried to sit up but went back down as he began to cough violently before spatting out a vast quantity of a type of liquid onto the ground next to him. Sasuke from the way his body felt could only guess that it was blood that just gushed out of his throat. Sasuke tried to get up again but hissed in pain when he felt his side that was wet with blood as well

"Shit" Sasuke cursed whilst he tried to get up by trying to feel around for some leverage. He found it in the form of a rough rocky wall he was apparently lying down next to. Once he pulled himself onto his feet, with great effort on his part, his eyes finally adjusted to the low light area he was in. It seems he was apparently he was in what he could guess was a cavern but once he looked up he noticed there was no ceiling but an empty abyss of darkness above him.

"Where am I?" Sasuke muttered to himself before groaning in pain as he held onto his side to feel blood gushing out of the wound on his side. He racked his mind as he tried to figure out how he got here and what happened to him until her remembered what happened clearly until it hit "Shit" Sasuke groan, coughing up some blood as he did so as memories of what happened earlier surfaced in his mind.

He was fighting the Behemoth with three other on the open ground next to the temple where the relics were at-

* * *

_**~Few hours ago~**_

The Behemoth let out an earth shaking roar as it charged towards the four initiates. The four initiates moved out of the way from the charge as the Behemoth barreled past them, crushing several trees in its path before whipping its entire body back around to face them.

Akio who had one knee on the ground was charging an aura arrow when it knocked down some trees before looking back in their direction. The Behemoth ran back towards them as Akio fired his single charged arrow as it zoomed through the air and hit the Behemoth on the center of its forehead, which did completely nothing but jerk its head back slightly. Akio cursed at this before he starting running off to the side while shooting a continuous stream of arrows at the Behemoth.

Ivy ran around the Behemoth as she twirled her two daggers before aiming them at the Behemoth. Mente burned with fire while Cuore crackled with lightning as the two daggers shot fireballs and lightning bolts respectively from their blades at the Behemoth. The most this did was annoy it or make light scorch marks where the blasts of lightning hit against its white bone armor

The Behemoth kept charging forward in Rhea's direction who extended her wings and jumped high into the air, away from the Behemoth's path. The Behemoth skid to a stop as it turned around to look for its next target while Rhea flew above the Behemoth and began raining down blasts of lighting onto its back. All of this did nothing but infuriate the Behemoth as it let out a massive roar of anger as it stamped its front paw onto the ground which caused the ground to shake slightly.

Sasuke, while that was happening, planted his Executioner blade into the ground and ran towards the Behemoth with his Kusanagi. Once he ran in front of the massive Grim it tried to eat him by jutting its head at him with its maw open wide. Sasuke moved out of the way to the side as he slashed the side of its face with no effect. He continued to run along the Grim's side as he continued to slash at its sides as each time he hit the armor plates, the more he saw that the gaps between the armor segments were far too small to even try to pierce without getting hurt.

The Behemoth spun around in quick motion as its tail whipped towards Sasuke who jumped over it as the tail skid across the ground causing it to be dug up from the force the tail was moving at. Once Sasuke landed on the ground he rushed off away from the Behemoth while grabbing his Executioner blade on his way before heading towards the edge of the area.

He jumped up onto a tree branch and into a crouched position while he began to think. The Behemoth's armor was too tough to even think of piercing, the girls are fighting with Dust which is doing nothing but irritate the Behemoth while Akio's arrows are simply hitting its mark but isn't doing any damage. The only parts of its body that isn't protected with armor is its eyes and its tail, but even than if they were to actually hurt it in that area of its body the result would be it would go into a pain induce rage which would end badly for them. He watched the others attack and run continuously around the Behemoth as he noticed something, Rhea's and Ivy's lightning cause the Grim to flinch ever so slightly in pain than all other attacks. Especially Ivy's as he narrowed his eyes at how she got that quality of Dust. He wasn't going to question where she got that Dust for now as a plan was forming in his mind

"Shit, what are we supposed to do!" Rhea shouted while flying around the battlefield before flapping her wings to stop her from flying forward and push her back as the Behemoth jumped high into the air and its jaws clamped down about an inch away from her body. Rhea flew up higher away from the falling Behemoth who landed on its feet as it roared up to raven faunus who nearly had a panic attack from the Behemoth nearly killing her.

"How should I know, my arrows just bounce off its armor!" Akio shouted while he charged up another arrow which caught the attention of the Behemoth as it soon barreled towards him "Dammit" Akio spat out as he fired his semi-charged arrow at the Behemoth which it just through it as it did nothing to it "And that proves my point!" Akio shouted as he turned his bow into its dual bladed naginata form as he jumped over the Behemoth's strike as it slammed it's paw down where he stood. Akio brought down his naginata down onto the back of the Behemoth's paw, it sadly didn't do anything but bounce off the armor plate that was on the back of its paw.

"Not to mention it's armor is tougher than steel" Ivy stated while shooting a fireball at the Behemoth's side as it did nothing but gain its attention while Akio moved away from it.

The Behemoth spun around as its tail whipped around, causing Akio to roll out of the or else he would've been smacked by it. The Behemoth began running towards Ivy who ran towards it as well. The Behemoth lunged its head forward with the intention of biting Ivy who deftly dodged its massive maw by sliding on her knees and slid underneath it. Whilst she was sliding underneath the Behemoth she was slashing its lightly armored under belly with her daggers as sparks of lighting and bursts of fire were seen with each hit.

Once on the other side of the Behemoth Ivy dashed away from it as it dug its paw into the ground and scraped back, causing rubble to fly towards Ivy which missed her by an inch.

"Okay, we've been fighting this thing and I can honestly say we aren't prepared to attack something with its armor so thick. The most I could do is shoot it with lightning as that seems to somewhat hurt it as it passes through its armor but not by much" Ivy informed the others

"Well great, we can try to electrocute the damn thing. . . If it doesn't kill us that is" Rhea spat out as she landed a few from Ivy because her wings were getting tired of flying back and forth around the Behemoth and that last stunt with her pushing herself back in the air to get away from the Behemoth took a lot out of her wings "How much Dust do you have" Rhea asked after a moment while shooting a bolt of lightning from her gloves

"I don't use Dust" Akio stated quickly while he turned his weapon back into its bow form and was shooting a continuous stream of arrows at the Behemoth who roared at him before it charged at him with its head lowered as its horns were primed and ready to impale him. Akio rolled out of the way as its horns dug into the ground before the Behemoth jerked its head upward as the rubble was sent flying towards the girls who barely escaped unharmed

"I only have two spare crystals which is far too little to even try to kill the thing" Ivy pointed out once she was out of harms path at the moment as Rhea cursed as she flapped her wings, feeling she could fly for a few more minutes before her wings give up on her

"Well we're fucked" Rhea said bluntly at the situation at hand

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious" Ivy retorted before running at the Behemoth and jumped onto its snout. She ran along its head and back, slashing anywhere she thinks is a good place to hit, which it did absolutely nothing as she jumped off its back a good few feet away from the Behemoth which roared at her but its attention was brought back to Akio when he fired an arrow at its face. The Behemoth roared but instead of going after him it went towards Rhea

"Well excuse me for being honest!" Rhea shouted back at Ivy but didn't notice the Behemoth's paw that was striking down at her until the last moment "Shit!" Rhea cursed as she moved back and nearly tripped. She was about to be crushed but didn't as Sasuke appeared in front of her with his Executioner blade holding the paw back

"Move!" Sasuke shouted at the winged woman who complied. Sasuke pushed back against the paw that was pressing down on him. Once free from the weight placed down he slashed above with his Executioner blade against the bottom of its palm where no armor covered it, a small paper thin cut appeared as Sasuke moved away from the Behemoth who was roaring at Sasuke for actually hurting it, no matter how little the damage was

"Where the hell were you!" Akio shouted at Sasuke while he ran to the onyx eyed individual as the girls regrouped with each other "You were attacking with us in the beginning, then after you hit the damn thing a few times you just backed away and disappeared!" Akio shouted at Sasuke in rage that his supposed teammate ran from the fight.

Sasuke moved to the right while Akio rolled to the left when Behemoth charged at them

"No offense but I knew our attacks wouldn't hurt the Behemoth so I stayed back while you fought to think of a plan. That and it gave me a good chance to see what you four have to offer in terms of fighting against a Grim like this. . . . . Not good when we don't have any teammates that are an expertise in brute force" Sasuke pointed out calmly as a tick mark appeared on the back of Akio's head at what he just said. Sasuke ducked a backhanded swipe from the Behemoth while Akio growled as he jumped away from the Behemoth overhead paw slamming down where he stood before

Rhea with her faunus hearing, heard what Sasuke said clenched her fists tightly "The fuck man! What are we just decoys?!" Rhea shouted to Sasuke who moved to the side when the Behemoth's tail tried slam it down on him before the Behemoth turned and lunged towards Akio with its giant maw to bite into the blue haired initiate. Akio jumped back as he used the tree behind as a jumping platform as he jumped out of the way from the Behemoth while the Grim bit into the tree, snapping it in two with its massive jaws.

"I wouldn't call you decoys, more like a diversion for me to come up with something" Sasuke replied calmly

"That's just saying we're decoys in a more polite way!" Rhea shouted at him angrily

"Glad to be of service" Ivy stated as she felt the two others staring at her in shock at what she said. Ivy turned her head slightly towards their stares with a shrug "What? he has a plan and I'm willing to be a decoy for a bit if what he came up with is good. It will work right?" Ivy said turning her head slightly in Sasuke's direction as she sensed him nod "That's all I need so I don't mind being a decoy if it means we win" Ivy said raising her blades in anticipation of what's to come

Rhea grumbled before looking at Sasuke "Okay, mister 'I appointed myself leader', what do we do" Rhea said dryly as she would yell at him later for what he said

"Ivy, how much of that illegally acquired lightning Dust do you have" Sasuke asked as Akio looked at him in anger

"How dare you say that she stole that, just because-"

"I guess it should've made sense you would figure out I stole this because the normal populace aren't allowed to have this high quality of Dust" Ivy said calmly as she cut off Akio's short winded speech about racism which caused him to shut his mouth and look away grumbling something under his breath

"Don't care how you got it, we'll talk about it when we survive" Sasuke said dryly as he sheathed his Kusanagi and held his Executioner blade in both his hands. He held the blade in a swinging position as he moved to side when the Behemoth charged at him. Once the Behemoth was in range Sasuke moved slightly as the Behemoth missed him but Sasuke didn't as he swung the massive blade at the Behemoth's front right ankle with enough force to cause the Behemoth to lose its balance and fall. It didn't do anything to hurt it but it did give them a small breather from it attacking them as it went tumbling to the ground and into the forest, knocking down a few trees that was in its way.

"Now I'll ask again, how much do you have" Sasuke asked Ivy who pulled out two blue lightning Dust crystals

"I only have two spares at the moment and about a third of a crystal in my dagger at the moment" Ivy stated as Sasuke nodded with a hum

"You can shoot lightning from that dagger of yours right. Tell me, have you ever tried to charge up your blade beyond its maximum point" Sasuke asked as Ivy eyes narrowed as she figured what he was going for

"I never done that before, mostly because it would seem like a waste of Dust and my aura to even charge it to its fullest. Not to mention it would be too unstable for my taste as it may accidentally electrocute me if a stray bolt from the dagger were to hit me" Ivy explained with a brow raised curiously at him "Why do you ask?" Ivy asked as Sasuke turned to Rhea

"Rhea, are you able to make a ball of lightning between your gloves and charge it to its maximum" Sasuke asked of Rhea who blinked in confusion at the question

"Um. . I think so, why?" Rhea asked holding her hands up as lightning crackled around her gloves for a second

"Did you know that people who are experience in handling a certain type of Dust know how to deflect it back in a different direction while adding their own bit of Dust to boost its strength" Sasuke stated while looking towards where the Behemoth was and sensed that it was coming back

"What does that-" Rhea stopped what she was saying as her eyes widened in shock at what he was suggesting "No! Hell No!" Rhea shaking her hands in front of her frantically "Doing something like that would not only make me a sitting duck but the lightning that escapes from the ball could possibly kill me if it hits somewhere vital like around my heart! Not to mention the knock back of Ivy shooting at me with the lightning she would be charging would send me flying and all that preparation would be for nothing" Rhea shouted in horror at what he was suggesting

"That may be so, that's why Akio will be helping you stay grounded from the impact while I distract the Behemoth" Sasuke said twirling his Executioner blade as he began walking towards the direction of the Behemoth which came barreling out of the forest with several tree limbs falling off its body before it stopped to growl angrily at Sasuke

"So let me get this straight, you want Ivy to possibly hurt herself by charging all her lightning Dust into her dagger and then shoot it at Rhea who will be charging her own ball of lightning at the same time. From there when Ivy shoots at Rhea she will have to not only stop the two different types of lightning Dust from exploding against each other and possibly killing her, but to also redirect the bolt of lightning at the Behemoth which may or may not even kill it" Akio explained dryly with hands shaking in frustration at the ridiculous plan "Am I missing anything" Akio spat out harshly at Sasuke who tilted his head slightly in thought

"You are also to help Rhea aim if she needs it, you are the marksman after all" Sasuke added calmly which irked Akio to no end

"And why the hell should we listen to this insane plan of yours" Akio argued with such ferocious anger in his voice

"Please, if you think this is an insane plan then you don't know us Uchihas. We come up with insane plans that last for years on end before the end goal is finally achieved" Sasuke said with a shrug as he placed the blunt side of the Executioner blade on his shoulder while he continued to walk towards the Behemoth that was charging towards the raven haired initiate

"I cant believe that bastard" Akio said as he turned to Ivy as he watched her crush one of the lightning Dust crystals she had in her hand before gripping the handle of Cuore and in an instant the dagger crackled with lightning that tried to escape the dagger's surface "Are you seriously going along with this!" Akio asked in shock as he watched her try to push the lightning back down while her aura flared around her body that was being drawn into the dagger

"We're facing against a Grim who's armor is stronger than steal with very few to no weak points. And those said weak points are its eyes, so if you're willing to try and stab its eyes, by all means go ahead" Ivy said as she put her other hand on her dagger's handle to keep it steady as she focused all the power she was putting into the tip of her dagger

"As much as I admit this plan is incredibly stupid" Rhea said while taking out a normal lightning Dust crystal and crushing it in her left hand before putting her hands in a praying motion. She pulled her hands away as an arc of lightning bridged between her hands as she held her right hand below her left hand. The lightning crackled violently before converging into a single point between her hands.

"If you want stupid, ask Yang about her past plans. Those plans make this one look intelligent!" Sasuke shouted back from his place of distracting the Behemoth by constantly attacking it while dodging its vicious strike "So either quit complaining or come up with a plan yourself!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped up and grabbed the Behemoth's horn. He held on as the Behemoth thrashed about in an effort to try and get him off of it

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this" Akio grumbled angrily as he put his weapon away while rushing over to Rhea. He stood behind her and held her shoulders to keep her from moving while she continued to converge her Dust into a single point. What she was working on soon finished as the finished product was ball of lightning hovering between her hands. The yellow ball of lightning was the size of a tennis ball with a few stray strands of lightning running across the smooth surface of the ball "Ivy, how are you doing over there" Akio asked the bat faunus

"Almost done, just a little bit more" Ivy said changing her grip as her left hand let go of the dagger to grab right wrist to stop it from shaking at the immense power she was putting into her dagger.

Cuore was crackling loudly with blue lightning running violently across the blade as it converging to the tip of the dagger with great ferocity. Ivy's concentration faltered a bit as a stray bolt of lightning shot outward and hit a tree that not only burst into flames, but also exploded

"I don't know how much more I can hold out but I'm getting to the end. You better be ready to be able to shoot this back at the Behemoth" Ivy warned with a grunt while the lighting crackling around Cuore became even more violent. It was then that all the lightning that was running around the blade was absorbed at the tip of the dagger. The ball of lightning pulsated once before causing the ground underneath Ivy to crack slightly. Ivy raised the blade with great difficulty as her hands were shaking like crazy "I suggest praying this works!" Ivy shouted as she pointed at Ivy and fired

The bolt of lightning fired from the dagger and disappeared after a foot from Ivy before reappearing like a beam of energy that shook the ground and made the air dry as it headed towards Rhea

"Shit, this is going to hurt" Rhea cursed as the blast of lightning hit the ball she was holding onto as it imploded into itself before expanding outward until it was the size of a large grapefruit. The two variants of Dust fought against each other in the ball as it became a vortex of blue and yellow. It was as if the two types of lightning were the exact opposite of each other and instead of attracting it was pushing at each other to push either side out of the ball of condense lightning

Rhea let out a yelp as stray bolt hit her shoulder and nearly caused her to lose concentration "Why did I agree to this" Rhea shouted as began forcing the ball of lighting back down into shape with great difficulty as it was somehow pushing her back and if it wasn't for Akio holding her down she would've been knocked down to the ground by now

"I told you this is stupid so keep your calm, just try to contain it enough to fire back" Akio shouted in her ear while Rhea struggled to keep her arms straight

Sasuke was now flung off the Behemoth's horn as the Grim turned to the three others. Ivy was on ground panting with her arms numb while the other two doing their best to not be pushed back while Rhea tried to keep her arms up as the constant stray bolts shooting her arms and hands was causing her to lower her hands more every time it hit her and she didn't have the strength to push them back up

The Behemoth roared and was about to charge at the defenseless trio if it wasn't for the person it just thrown off to appear on its snout

"Where the hell do you think looking at" Sasuke said darkly as he pulled out Kusanagi and thrust it deep into its right eye. The Behemoth roared out as it thrashed about in pain while trying to get Sasuke off of its face.

"Fuck!" Rhea cursed as the ball of lightning sent out a pulse, causing lightning to run down her arms that hurt like hell but she toughed it out as the violent vortex of dust she was holding was now becoming as stable as she can make it, but she realized one problem at the moment "I can't lift my arms" Rhea said while trying to make sure the ball of lightning doesn't blow up in her hands

"Shit" Akio cursed as well before thinking of how to do so and realized what to do. Akio moved to Rhea's right and before she could lose balance without him holding her, Akio kicked his foot up against her arms as it raised it high enough to aim at the Behemoth

Rhea fired the ball of lightning as the shock wave from the immense attack firing knocked her back along with Akio. The erratic ball of lightning zoomed across the field towards the Behemoth. Sasuke who saw this pulled his blade out of the Behemoth's eye and jumped off it to the side.

The Behemoth with its one good eye saw the ball of lightning shooting towards it and did something no one expected it would do in this situation. It jumped

The Behemoth jumped high in the air as the ball of lightning passed under it harmlessly. Rhea was cursing, Akio growling at the stupid unexpected action while Ivy, Ivy felt something the others didn't notice. She sensed Sasuke jumping in front of the ball of lighting before it flies into the forest and explodes.

Sasuke held out both of his arms with his hands opened as he caught the erratic ball of lighting as it dragged his body back before finally stopping a few feet back. Sasuke gripped the ball of lightning as he knew what to do with it as his past life now caught up to him on what to do with lightning and a certain type of wind type jutsu he encountered ever so often in the past.

The once erratic ball of lightning was now becoming more fluid with the two types of lightning starting to meld into one another. It was as if the they were part of simple solution as they blended together in a spinning motion like a spiral whirlpool as the colors blended into a smooth black color as the lightning that once tried to escape the ball died down to nothing as only a white haze surrounded the ball.

The world seemed to silent for a second until a single sound that reverberated across the entire area was heard.

Birds, millions of birds chirping

White lightning exploded out from the black ball and shot upward into the sky. Sasuke held the ball in his left hand as he took a step forward and shot forward with a trail of lightning right behind him.

All of this happening in a span of seven seconds while Behemoth landed back onto the ground, saw what was happening and tried to run away but unfortunately for it, Sasuke was much faster than it. Sasuke extended his arm out as the black ball covered in white lightning hit the Behemoth's side

Once more the world seemed to went silent until a loud crack was heard as the Behemoth's entire body was covered in white lighting while the black ball seemed to be drilling into its armored side. The entire armor around where Sasuke struck was turning pitch black from the lightning running across the white armor and was cracking under the pressure of the spiral ball as well. Sasuke with a roar pushed his outstretched hand even further as the cracks surrounding the attack grew and in instant, the attack disappeared

Time seemed to slow the down as the lightning continue to run across across the Behemoth's body which was being knocked back into the air from the attack Sasuke hit it with. Before anyone could see, a dome shape indent that was twice the size of the ball Sasuke had appeared where he struck. Then a second later the armor on the other side of the behemoth, exploded off it in a flurry of black energy, lightning and blood.

The Behemoth was flung to the side about seven feet from Sasuke as it landed on its feet. It struggled to stay upright as it began to upchuck blood onto the ground below it. The Behemoth swayed on its feet before keeping itself still and looked Sasuke. It let out a roar, not one of anger but of defiance as it charged at Sasuke who did nothing but stare at the charging Grim

The Behemoth opened its mouth wide as the others watched in horror as it got closer to Sasuke who simply took a step to the side as the Behemoth fell down, skidding across the ground before skidding to halt a few feet behind Sasuke

Sasuke took deep a breath and let it out through his nose before turning to the others who were rushing, Rhea, and the rest who were calmly walking towards him

"Holy shit, how did you do that!" Rhea exclaimed excitedly in a fast pace as Sasuke let out a sigh

"How did you do that, you somehow merged the two variants of lightning Dust together like as if you were pouring a jar liquid into a jar of different type of liquid to get something else" Akio asked curiously as he looked at the Behemoth's corpse where the side of its armor seemed to have been blown out from the inside

"It was a technique a friend came up with but he used wind Dust, not lightning Dust" Sasuke lied as he had to admit, never before he would've ever thought of using a lightning variant of Rasengan, just the thought of what he just did wanted to make him laugh at all the times his friend would use that move constantly "Honestly I didn't think it would work" Sasuke mused flinching lightly from the pain in his left hand

"I could tell by the smell of charred flesh" Ivy pointed out dryly

"Yeah, that hurt" Ivy said while pulling up the sleeves of her jacket and shirt to show light burns on her forearms that were healing slowly

"I didn't mean you. His hands are another story" Ivy gestured as Sasuke raised his right hand to show the palm of his hands and fingers had electrical burns

"Damn that must hurt" Rhea said looking at the orange burnt skin

"Yes it must be, but what about the hand that smells of burnt flesh" Ivy said nonchalantly as the other two looked at Sasuke as he lowered his right hand. Sasuke looked at them, noticing they aren't going to back down and sighed. Sasuke raised his left hand which made Rhea gasp in shock while Akio's eyes widen slightly at the sight of his hand

The palm of his left was burnt black with open sores. His fingers were covered in burns while it was stuck in a hand claw position as his fingers twitched slightly, causing his skin that tightened from the lightning to rip ever so, causing blood to leak from the wound

"Holy fuck!" Rhea shouted in horror while covering her eyes at the sight of the wound

"Seems even with my aura it wasn't enough to protect my body from getting the brunt of the damage I inflicted" Sasuke said nonchalantly as he sighed internally and guessed he should've expected this to happen when holding a attack made up of Dust and aura that were not of his own making

"How can you be so nonchalant about this" Akio questioned while keeping his eyes away from Sasuke's hand

Sasuke shrug as he put his hand back down before walking over to where he discarded his Executioner blade during the commotion "Honestly I felt worse, hell this is now the third worse pain I ever felt" Sasuke said, picking up his Executioner blade and folded it up into its suitcase form as he carried it in hand back to the others

"As much as I'm going to regret, what's the worst pain you felt" Rhea asked while she had a look of concern on her face that Sasuke could guess was out of pity

_'Dying'_ Sasuke mused in his thoughts about that experience. People say dying is painless should get slapped, he experienced first hand and it was painful, especially watching his old team crying as they watched him pass on. Now that was painful "Sorry but that's something I'm keeping to my grave" Sasuke said sternly as the others looked at him before nodding solemnly. Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a sigh "Good, lets get going" Sasuke said before noticing Ivy's face was scrunched up in confusion "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"I don't smell it" Ivy stated vaguely

"Smell what? I don't smell anything but the Sasuke's burnt flesh and oh my god it smells awful" Rhea exclaimed while covering her hands as her heightened smell finally got a whiff of what was coming off Sasuke's burnt hand

"No, I don't smell the scent of sulfur that always comes when a Grim dies" Ivy pointed out as her eyes and Sasuke's eyes widened at what that meant

"MOVE!" Sasuke shouted and before they could even say anything the Behemoth with blood flowing from its mouth came out of nowhere and was about to bite down on Rhea

"Shit!" Rhea shouted as the massive fangs came down at her as blood sprayed in the air as Akio looked in shock at what happened while Ivy grit her teeth at her carelessness of the situation. Rhea on the other hand, looked up from the position she was tossed from and saw the Behemoth bite down on Sasuke after he pushed her away

Before any of them could do anything, the Behemoth swung around as its tail swiped across the ground and smacked into all of them as they were sent flying into the forest. The Behemoth ran from the scene with Sasuke locked tightly in jaws.

Sasuke using his free arm, that was luckily his good arm, struggled to keep the Behemoth from clamping down its jaw even tighter as he could already feel one of its fangs piercing his side. Sasuke with his bad hand forced it too move, causing blood to leak out from it as he fumbled to grab his sword that was around his waist. After a moment he grabbed the handle to Kusanagi and pulled it from his sheath. Sasuke began stabbing the roof of the Behemoth's mouth which caused it to open its jaw wide which Sasuke used to opportunity to pull himself out of the Behemoth's mouth and onto its snout.

Sasuke raised his blade up high and brought it down on its remaining good eye. The Behemoth, now blind, roared out loudly in pain, so loud that a group of eight that were running towards his direction heard it. The Behemoth began to run faster and faster as it crushed the trees it was running into beneath its feet. Sasuke for the life of him was bleeding too heavily to even do anything without chakra, which he will not use, because of this he didn't have the strength nor the aura to survive jumping off the Behemoth and hoping he wouldn't be either crushed the by the force of a random tree breaking his fall or a tree branch impaling him.

But what Sasuke wasn't expecting was the Behemoth to break the tree line and run straight in a chasm.

"Shit Sasuke cursed as he pulled his blade out of the Behemoth's eye, running onto its back and jumped off it. Sasuke, jumping through the air raised his blade and ready to stab the blade into the rocky walls of the chasm. That is, if the Behemoth's tail didn't flick in the direction Sasuke was leaping and smacked into him as he was sent backwards into the opposing wall of the chasm with great force that his vision went blurry.

The damage was more intense than he thought as he couldn't move his body and his eyes were becoming heavy as he kept falling down into the darkness of the chasm below. After struggling to stay awake and try to move the next thing he knew was that he was in pain, from falling about three miles and crashing into the bottom of the chasm as darkness took him

**(Note, aura is less powerful than chakra and only protects a person for a certain limit that Sasuke reached as his body was using most of it to heal the wound on his side that when he made contact against the ground he felt the full brunt force of fall where as if he had been using chakra he would've stayed conscious and it wouldn't have hurt him as much)**

* * *

_**~Present~**_

"Ugh, now I remember" Sasuke muttered dryly at the memories of how he got down here in this chasm. He pushed himself to move walking down the chasm as he found his sword strewn across a random boulder. Sasuke picked it up and sheathed it before wondering something "How long have I been out" Sasuke said to himself as he pulled out his Scroll.

He cursed when he found his Scroll was damaged from the fall. Sasuke attempted to open it and with a loud mechanical whir, the Scroll popped open with the thin screen cracked severely and was blinking on and off. The most he could get from the pitiful screen was just the fact that it was still AM, which meant he was out about for an hour or so

"Great, can't wait to hear Yang talk about how I was gotten the better of by a Grim who was playing dead" Sasuke muttered dryly to himself

"Talking to yourself now are you, you really have changed" A voice stated as Sasuke whipped his head around to see who it was. When he looked back he realized he wasn't in the chasm anymore, no he was in a place he wasn't expecting to see again.

He was in his inner mind, a place he didn't think he would be since his last meeting with the sage of the six paths

Sasuke looked around, seeing the sage wasn't anywhere in front of him. He looked behind his back to find the man hovering above several black orbs with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Why did you bring me here . . . Wait, the last time I came here was when I was having a near death experience. . . I passed out from blood loss didn't I" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he watched the sage nodded "Great, just great" Sasuke muttered dryly

"You become more expressive since the last time we talked" The Sage said causing Sasuke to look at the Sage in surprise as the man's voice was clearly different than the last time he met him. It was then Sasuke noticed the Sage looked different as well. He didn't have facial hair, no horns, his hair wasn't as spiky as it was before and his face was a much softer shape than the serious one the previous one had before

"Who are you" Sasuke questioned as the sage smirked

"You don't recognize me do you" The sage said shaking his head as he opened his eyes the first time during this confrontation. His eyes were a shade of blue he hasn't seen since

"Naruto" Sasuke said with his voice above a whisper

"Long time no see, teme" Naruto said with a chuckle as Sasuke just stared at him "What's wrong, so surprised to see me again you can't spea-" Naruto didn't finish that sentence as Sasuke ran in front of Naruto and punched him square in the jaw. Naruto was sent flying off his hovering position and onto ground as the thin layer of water splashed up into the air

"God I wanted to do that for a long time" Sasuke said as he let out a long breath of exuberance

"The hell you teme, what was that for!" Naruto shouted as he got up off the floor and ran up to Sasuke

"Just wanted to know if I wasn't imagining things" Sasuke said looking away with a bored look as a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead

"Then you should've pinched yourself" Naruto said with a strain voice that was filling to the brim with anger

"Why would I want to hurt myself when I have a perfect test subject in front of me" Sasuke looking at his right hand he hit Naruto with as he saw that it was nearly healed while his left one was still going to need some time to heal. He would use his healing chakra but that would raise questions about how fast he healed once he leaves this place and back to the other initiates

"Why you little, if it wasn't the fact I became the Sage of the six paths after the old man handed down the title to me to uphold the balance I would've kicked your ass for that" Naruto threatened as Sasuke raised a brow at what he said

"So you're saying you're not allowed to hit back then" Sasuke said as a smile stretched across his face as Naruto had cold sweat run down the back of his neck

"Uh, no that's not what I meant" Naruto said before being kneed in the gut, punched below the ribs and then roundhouse kicked to the ground "You son of a bitch" Naruto groaned as he picked himself up to look at Sasuke who had a smile on his face "You really have changed" Naruto said looking at his old friend in a new light

"Well when you get a second chance to live its only expected of you to change for the better" Sasuke said with a shrug as Naruto let out a huff before shaking his head before smiling at him

"Seems my decision was a good one then" Naruto said dusting himself off while Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at what he said

"So you're saying" Sasuke said as his friend nodded in confirmation

"Yep, I'm the one who brought you back to life" Naruto said with a grin "Took me awhile to find your soul though, had to bribe the damn Shinigami into helping me find your soul. Ugh, no matter how many times I've seen that guy he just creeps me out" Naruto said with a shudder

"Wait, what do you mean 'find my soul'." Sasuke asked slightly shocked at the revelation that Naruto was the one who brought him back to life

"You see, apparently souls who have committed both heinous and good acts will be trapped in a sort of purgatory. Before I actually found your soul I found Shisui's and Itachi's before you. . . I don't know why but I think Kami wanted me to find you all in that order. . Who knows, Kami works in strange ways" Naruto said with a shrug "But hey, I'm not complaining, those two deserve to have a second chance as much as you do and from what I've seen, they are enjoying it everyday" Naruto mused nonchalantly with a small smile while Sasuke thought about it and it makes some sense. It would explain why he was in the pitch blackness of death or why being reborn took some time as if anything relgion goes by is that purgatory is a place not bound by time or something along those lines so Naruto must've been looking for a long time after he became the sage of the six paths "Oi, don't get all wide eyed just because I'm so awesome that I got you and two others at the chance of life again" Naruto said with a cocky grin which caused Sasuke to scoff lightly at the older man

"Still the same old Naruto. . . . It's good to see you again" Sasuke said while holding his hand out to Naruto

"It's good to see you as well, Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile as the two grasp onto the other's forearm with their other hand gripping the other's shoulder

"You got old" Sasuke added with a smirk

Naruto scoffed "To think, you dying and being reborn finally gave you a sense of humor" Naruto joked while Sasuke cracked a grin "Well to be honest after nearly several hundred millenniums you wish you would look this good" Naruto said as Sasuke stared at his old friend before realizing something, something that was staring at him in the face during this entire conversation

"This is the elemental nations. I was never reborn into a different world but reincarnated into the same one. But how did the geography of the world became so different?" Sasuke asked of Naruto who shrugged with a tired sigh

"Time is really a cruel mistress, the world no matter how at peace will always have a speck of darkness in it. From that darkness it will just consume more of the light that surrounded it, corrupting people as it touched their very souls that they wanted to have what others can't have. In the end it caused another great war, one much bloodier than the last four great wars combined. It became so violent that even Kami finally took notice as the last pure light in the world was flickering to nothing" Naruto began to explained with a sigh before continuing "Kami saw all of the cruelty in the world and decided to punish humanity for their sins. God robbed the world of chakra, smite the earth which caused the land to crack and break apart to new land formations to what they are now and made creatures from the sins of humanity"

"The beings of Grim" Sasuke clarified

"Bingo, because of the lack of chakra and the world being so filled with sin as they were currently in war, they were overrun by the Grim. It was at the point that the remaining humans went underground to try and hide from the Grim as they slowly died out. This continued on until they discovered, this" Naruto said holding his hand out to show a fire Dust crystal in hand

"And from there humanity began fighting back. If this is so how did aura come into play?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Funny thing actually is that once chakra was taken out of humanities bodies their bodies needed to adapt after being so accustomed to the flow of chakra in their system that they tried to replace it. It was then that they began taking in another source of power to replace the one they lost, your aura as you so call it is actually a weaker form of natural energy that can be taken in from the atmosphere or from the terrain around you **(1)**" Naruto explained

"That would make sense, the aura I have always felt like it was one with everything around me" Sasuke said as he lifted his hand that was covered in his purple aura "And if aura is just a basic state of natural energy, then Semblances would be just be our bodies using old genetic memory to incorporate old techniques and Jutsus to work with aura we have now. That would make sense because the semblance Itachi, Shisui and myself use is a sort of resemblance to Genjutsu we are accustomed to use" Sasuke hypothesized

"Yep that's about it, though while I was searching for your soul I did find someone else to help guide humanity during the time Grim was putting them on the edge of extinction. I brought him back to life so he could teach them to survive while giving them hope of a better future. Good man, died young though, so sad" Naruto said with while shaking his head sadly

"Wait a minute are you actually referring to-"

"Yep the so called messiah of this world, Monty. It's sad that the nice guys always die first" Naruto said shaking his head while tsk-ing

"Well that abolishes every religious opinion in this world" Sasuke said dryly

"Yep, do you also want to know what Dust really is?" Naruto asked of his friend who looked at him curiously "Dust as you call it is actually blood of Shinobi that died in the wars that crystallized over time" Naruto stated bluntly as Sasuke's eyes widened

"What?!" Sasuke nearly shouted in shock

"Yeah I know, crazy right" Naruto said nonchalantly with a smirk "You see, the properties of Dust actually came from Shinobi who had a specific elemental affinity. Like if my blood were to be crystallized it would be wind Dust or yours would either be a mix of fire and lightning" Naruto explained as Sasuke hummed in thought

"That would make since why our chakra would make Dust work exceptionally well compared to aura" Sasuke stated "But wait, how did faunus come to be?" Sasuke asked curiously

"People do whatever they can to live, people constantly change and evolve to survive in the world that tries to kill them but they just adapt to that situation. Heightened senses to know when the enemy is near, night vision to see in the dark or gather supplies in the cover of darkness, the list goes on about how humanity evolved to survive the world. Because of that they considered themselves a new species and stood amongst the rest of humanity when they started fighting back for their land. . . Shame most humans are bigoted racists who won't accept others because they have extra body parts" Naruto said with a huff while Sasuke nodded in agreement

Sasuke thought about something before looking back at Naruto "So is there a reason why you brought me here?" Sasuke asked

"Nope not at all, just wanted to see how you are doing" Naruto said bluntly causing Sasuke to nearly face fault

"Seriously" Sasuke asked in disbelief that there was absolutely no reason for Naruto to appear in front of him

"Yep, Kaguya is no longer a problem after all chakra in the world disappeared she is no longer able to escape her prison. The cycle of hate is essentially dead at the moment. . Unless you have a certain desire to have more power at the cost of your friend. . Again" Naruto said giving Sasuke a dry look that the reincarnated boy who had the sense of shame to look away as Naruto continued "you already have the Yin mark so there's really nothing to do but wait for you to choose who will have the Yang mark. . . . Which will probably be Yang. . Heh, funny how fate does things" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Wait, what do you mean when I choose who'll accept the Yang mark" Sasuke asked slightly shocked at what he's hearing

"You have the Yin mark, there must be a Yang mark so the balance could be kept. Hell the fact that the girl is my descendant and is named Yang is pure coincidence on my part of passing the mark on" Naruto said laughing before noticing some color drained from Sasuke's face "What you didn't think I would leave behind descendants that would make it to this day and age" Naruto said laughing even harder at Sasuke staring off into the distance with a horrified look on his face "hahaha ha ha. . Uh. . Sasuke?" Naruto said shaking his friends shoulder

"Oh please Kami tell me that his annoying genes died out centuries ago and is not affecting her at all!" Sasuke cried out to the heavens causing Naruto to earn another tick mark on his forehead

"I don't know whether to be insulted or tease you about liking a girl that is part of my bloodline" Naruto said monotonously

Sasuke ignored what his friend said before looking back at him "So other than giving another person the Yang sign there's, really nothing that I need to focus on?" Sasuke asked calmly as if he didn't insult the man in front of him a moment ago

Naruto went into a thinking position and thought about it ". . .Well I wouldn't expect something to happen, Kami knows how things turn to a worse at the most unexpected times" Naruto said dryly before he took a deep breath and shook his head "Honestly that's all I can say about what may or may not happen, I'm not allowed to divulge any information that would mess with the strings of fate" Naruto stated while Sasuke nodded in understanding

"That makes sense" Sasuke said before Naruto continued

"Though I am able to tell you are able to give others the Rinnegan because you possess the perfected Rinnegan the old man gave to you. You are capable of passing the optical power to another but only up to six people and they can only take one of the six paths that are available to them" Naruto informed Sasuke who nodded with appreciation with this knowledge "I also want to tell you that you are able kick start others chakra networks any time you want to" Naruto explained

"I am going to guess that even with their bodies adapting to using only aura they still have some memory of chakra, right" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded

"Yep, just pump their systems full of chakra and it'll awaken their hidden chakra networks" Naruto stated before crossing his arms "I have to warn you though, it will be a painful process, so painful that it might make the person you test it on may go into a coma just from the pain" Naruto warned sternly as Sasuke grimaced at the thought

"I understand" Sasuke said before noticing that his inner world was getting bright, signifying he was gaining consciousness back into the living world. The two friends stared at each other before Naruto extended his arm out with his fist pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as he fist bumped his old friend "I guess it's time to go. So long, Naruto" Sasuke said with a smile

"See ya later, Sasuke" Naruto said while the world turned white that blinded Sasuke for a moment before opening his eyes again to reveal he was back in the chasm

He also realized he was lying on his back. Sasuke let out a groan as his body was in way more pain than it was before, probably because the adrenaline finally left his body.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke blinked as he looked up to see a familiar blonde climbing down the side of the chasm. Yang once seeing him jumped off from her spot on the wall and landed on the ground a few feet from him

"Hey Yang, how's it going" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, causing Yang to stop to stare at him dryly

Yang stared at him for a moment him before bringing her hand over her eyes as she started laughing softly "Dammit, you idiot. I was worried about you and here you are lazing about doing nothing" Yang said laughing as Sasuke noticed tears streaming down the corner of her eyes she was trying to hide from him

"O-Oi, why are you crying!" Sasuke exclaimed while pushing himself up into a sitting position quickly, which caused pain to erupt all over his body as he let out a pained groan

"Hey, are you okay" Yang said quickly before kneeling down next to him

"I'm fine, just incredibly sore. Thankfully the wound on my side is healing up nicely. Probably going to leave a scar but I'm alive still" Sasuke stated with a shrug before he began looking through his pockets

"What are you doing?" Yang asked before she answered with him pulling out a pill bottle and took out two pills

"Just going to need something so I don't die of blood loss" Sasuke said as he swallowed the two blood increasing pills as he felt the lightheadedness he had disappear "Alright, you think you can carry me out of here because I don't think I can do it with the condition my body is at" Sasuke said as Yang had a smirk on her face

"Of course, who do you think I am" Yang said playfully with a cocky smirk before noticing Sasuke was staring at her intently "What? Do I have something on my face" Yang said while gesturing her face with her hand.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head with mirth "No, I'm just glad its you and not someone else" Sasuke said as the thought of her being a complete copy of Naruto frightened him slightly, for reasons he didn't understand at the moment. He also didn't notice what he said caused Yang to blush slightly before helping him up into a sitting position

"Hold on" Yang said gesturing on how she was going to hold him

"Seriously" Sasuke said dryly

"Well I can't honestly carry you in my arms and I'm going to need both hands to climb back up so suck it up and let me give you a piggyback ride" Yang said in a tone that said she wasn't going to take no for an answer

Sasuke let out a tired groan before nodding. Yang smiled as she leaned down as he wrapped his arms around her neck tightly. Yang stood up and started climbing back up the side of the chasm with Sasuke hanging off her back.

". . . How did you even know where I was?" Sasuke asked after realizing that no one should possibly know where he is

"I found your teammate and the girls you were with. Your teammate, he's kind of a, uh-what's the word" Yang said trying to find a word about Akio

"Problem to deal with?" Sasuke suggested

"An asshole yes" Yang answered dryly as Sasuke let out a sigh "Well truth be told me and the others were already heading into your direction when we saw lightning shoot up into the sky. When I saw it I knew the person who did that was my very favorite antisocial friend of mine" Yang joked while giving him a big smile causing him to scoff while a small grin appeared on his face

"I had help from the others" Sasuke said waving off the praise

"True, they told us what you did when we found them and they told us you were taken by the Grim in its teeth" Yang said as a look of hurt shot across Sasuke's face as he thought of Yang and Ruby thinking he was killed. That very thought left a pang of guilt in him at the thought of them crying for him "I didn't believe you would be taken out so easily so I followed the path of destruction the Grim left with Ruby, Blake, who is now my partner, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Rhea, And Ivy. Akio and Weiss didn't want to come saying it was a waste of time to get our hopes up" Yang spat out viciously at how those two wouldn't care if another would die just because they don't know the person well

Sasuke blinked, he didn't think so many people would worry about him. Excluding Akio and Weiss, the latter is a given with the way she was raised by that horrid family but Akio is going to be a problem, he knows it if the man's lack of concern for him means anything

"We then found Grim blood evaporating and knew you didn't go down yet, that was when we found the chasm where tracks of the Grim shown it fell down into it. Rhea wanted to fly down to see if you were there but apparently the last attack the Grim hit the three you were with caused the bones in her wings to fracture. Something about how bird wings are much more fragile than normal bones" Yang said with a shrug

"She alright?" Sasuke asked while curious to how damaged the raven faunus' wings

"Yeah, she said they'll be completely healed in a few days" Yang said as Sasuke hn in response before the two fell into silence as the blonde continued to climb up the side of the chasm that is going to take awhile

". . . . Thank you" Sasuke said breaking the silence as Yang just smiled in response

"What are friends for" Yang replied softly as she made the climb back up in silence. After climbing for about ten minutes they were able to see the surface "HEY!" Yang called out as several heads leaned over the edge of the chasm look down at the two "I told you he was fine" Yang called out while laughing loudly as she got close to the surface as the others helped up.

Once on solid ground Sasuke let go and planted his feet firmly on the ground as they wobbled a bit before straightening himself

"Holy shit you're alive!" Rhea exclaimed incredulously which earned her a elbow to the gut by Ivy that knocked the wind out of her

"By that she means we knew you were alright and we were just waiting for you to get back up here safely" Ivy stated suavely

"Yeah, that" Rhea said hoarsely while still bent over slightly

"Glad to see you care" Sasuke said in a slight sarcastic tone "What about you lot, I wasn't expecting none of you to come and help" Sasuke said referring to the others who were standing off to the side

"What kind of people would we be if we abandon someone in need" Blake stated with Ruby nodding furiously in agreement

"Yeah Sasuke, you're like family to me. How can I possibly just do nothing to help" Ruby said with smile

"I may not share a kinship like you have with the others, but I respect you that I couldn't let someone like you fall" Ren said politely with small bow

"Besides, if you died who am I supposed to fight to regain Ren's honor for losing against you in in that match you two had all that time ago!" Nora exclaimed determinedly while Ren face palmed, muttering some things under his breath as the others sweat dropped for her reasoning

"You were one of the first people I met in Beacon. You quite helpful, even if you don't show so it would be wrong to just ignore this" Jaune said scratching the back of his head with slight embarrassment

"I wouldn't live with myself if I just didn't do something to help. It goes against my belief of helping others" Pyrrha said with a smile, a smile that seemed too strain for some reason

Sasuke stared at them at them all and couldn't help but feel something in his chest, it was tense yet, happy. This was the first time he felt something flutter in his chest, true exuberance

"I guess the dobe had the right idea after all" Sasuke murmured to himself. The feeling of being worried about by others who truly care is such a nice feeling

"What did you say?" Yang asked as she didn't quite catch what he said

"It's nothing. Thank you for caring" Sasuke said to the others who gave him a small smile. He was never one to make friends, hell Yang was his only true friend before and Ruby was his friend only by her relation to Yang. He guessed Naruto was right about one thing, fighting for his friends makes life worth living for. This is what Naruto felt when he knew he had people who cared. The damn fool actually got the better of him in the end

"Come on, let's get this initiation done with. I want to go to sleep" Sasuke said with a rare smile that made everyone blink in shock to see such a serene look on his face

Yang was the first to get out of her stupor as she smiled back softly "Of course, try not fall on the way back" Yang said while Sasuke scoffed as he began walking away with Yang in tow

The others were still watching the two walk away before Ivy began walking towards them but stopped to look back at them "Well what are you waiting for, let's get a move on people" Ivy said dryly with her ever blank look before turning back around and following the two soon to be Hunter's in training who were a good a distance from them

The others look amongst each other before turning to Ruby who noticed their looks with a flinch

"H-Hey I'm just as surprised as you. I never seen him smile before" Ruby stuttered out before she began walking "Well come on, let's go become Hunter's in training!" Ruby exclaimed positively as the others smiled and let out a chorus of agreement

Sasuke looked over his shoulder back to the group who were visibly happy from Ruby's statement "She's going to become a great Huntress when this is all over" Sasuke mused as Yang hummed in agreement

"It makes me wonder how long she'll need me" Yang said with a sad smile

"She's your little sister, she will always need your help when she needs guidance" Sasuke said supportively

"I guess so, thanks. . . What was with that random smile you gave us" Yang said in a teasing tone while Sasuke groaned

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sasuke said off to the side with a dry look

"Don't play coy with me, you were happy that we all cared about you, didn't you" Yang said nudging his shoulder while he scoffed

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke said

Yang pouted when she heard him said that "Oh screw you bastard" Yang said in a playful tone as the two chuckled as they headed back to Beacon with everyone in tow

* * *

Once they arrived back to Beacon the ten of them met the sight of the professors walking over to them

"Welcome back, and congratulations on passing the exam. The Assembly for the last part of the initiation will be held in a few hours so use that time to rest up or in this young man's case, go to the nurse to get patched up" Ozpin said gesturing to Sasuke who scoffed

"Not going to the nurse. Glynda, where's Itachi" Sasuke said completely ignoring Ozpin while looking at his sister-in-law

"Already here little brother" Itachi said as they all turned to looked behind the professor to see Itachi coming up to them with a medic kit "Come on, let's get you patched up and looking presentable for the initiation in my classroom" Itachi said while putting a hand on her brother's shoulder as he guided him away from the others along with Glynda following them closely behind

"I'll see you all later at the initiation assembly" Sasuke said looking back to the others who nodded before being ushered by Ozpin to where they could rest before the assembly

Sasuke was about to shrug his brother's hand off his shoulder before he felt it tighten. Sasuke looked to him confused before seeing Glynda leaning down nest to his ear to whisper something "The tattoo on your shoulder is out in the open, wait until we're not being watched by cameras" Glynda stated as Sasuke's eyes twitched and looked to his shoulder and saw the Itachi was covering the tattoo with his hand. Itachi must've noticed that part of his shirt was ripped off, probably from the tumble down into the chasm. It was then he realized that was the reason Pyrrha's smile was tense, she saw it and recognized it. Sasuke internally cursed and figured he'll have to deal with the redhead later

"So" Itachi beginning some small talk "How was the initiation" Itachi asked with a smile as Sasuke let out a huff

". . Well. . . It wasn't as bad as the Forest of Death" Sasuke mused as Itachi let out a laugh while Glynda stood on the side and figured it was something from their past that she didn't want to know

Sasuke raised his hand and looked at the black moon on the center of palm, thinking of what Naruto told him. Aura is essentially nature chakra while semblances is just the body characterizing a certain Jutsu so, could he

Sasuke surrounded his hand in aura, thinking of a certain move

"Chidori" Sasuke muttered as his aura disappeared before reappearing into a few strands of purple lightning that raced across his hand. The power behind it was not even strong enough to be compared to the lowest form of chidori that he could make with his chakra. The most it could be compared with is an overpowered electric joy buzzer

"Sasuke" Itachi said bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts "What happened during the initiation" Itachi asked seriously

"There are some things I'm going to need to tell you" Sasuke said as Itachi nodded in agreement as they headed to Itachi's classroom

* * *

"Well I admit, it's nice to hear from Naruto again, but to think Remnant used to be the Elemental Nations is quite surprising" Itachi mused while looking out his window in thought while Glynda finished wrapping bandages over Sasuke's body

"Try not to move so much before your wounds finish healing, you may be able to heal fast but that doesn't mean you can strain your body as if nothing bad will come of it" Glynda warned Sasuke while she was oddly more composed than either brother was expecting from hearing everything that, this world and theirs is the same, the cause of Grim is humanities fault, or even the fact Semblance is just something people are able to use from old genetic memory but never tried to improve on and try to do other things with it.

"Of course sister" Sasuke said waving her off as he put on a fresh new shirt as he didn't want to go out with the ripped one and someone recognized the tattoo on his shoulder. He already has Pyrrha to deal with, he doesn't need more people figuring out who he is

"So, what are you going to do?" Itachi inquired

"Nothing at the moment, unless you want me to give you a Rinnegan we're going to have to wait awhile because I don't feel we need to yet" Sasuke said while standing back up as he picked up his Kusanagi before realizing something "Where my Executioner Blade?" Sasuke asked as the two professors shrugged "Great, I'm going to go back into the forest to get it" Sasuke grumbled dryly

"Don't worry I'll get it for you" Itachi said poking his brother's forehead playfully which Sasuke responded by smacking his hand away "Also that isn't what I meant" Itachi said while Sasuke just raised his brow, telling him to continue "I meant about the mark" Itachi said gesturing to his hands as Sasuke looked down at the black crescent moon on the palm of his left hand "If what Naruto said is true, you are going to need to give Yang the mark one of these days. Which also means you're going to have to bring her up to speed about all this" Itachi said seriously as Sasuke just looked unsure at the moment

"Itachi, hold on a minute" Glynda said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder as he back away "Sasuke" Glynda said as Sasuke looked at her "Remember we're here for you, so if you ever need help or guidance just ask. You may be older than me, but you honestly don't understand the mind of young woman" Glynda said suddenly changing the subject slightly as Sasuke raised a brow at what she was going at while Itachi stifled a laugh as he realized what she was doing "You may not have to tell her today or anytime soon but we'll be there to help you Be happy with what you have with her at the moment without complicating things. . Especially with how you two are in love with another" Glynda said before adding the last part slyly as Sasuke choked slightly while Itachi laughed at how embarrassed Sasuke looks at the moment

"I despise you both so much" Sasuke said irritably

"It got your mind off telling Yang about who you used to be didn't it" Glynda said with a smirk while Sasuke walked to the door with a faint blush arising on his cheeks "We're being serious here, just because she's your friend's descendant doesn't mean you can't try for a romance. It's not awkward at all" Glynda called out to Sasuke who stepped out of Itachi's classroom and slammed the door behind him

"That was horrible Glynda" Itachi laughing as he said that

"I learned it from you" Glynda said giving her husband a smile he returned "Besides, I honestly can't stand watching two people who are clearly in love with another do nothing about it. Really irritating to watch" Glynda added dryly as Itachi let out a tired sigh as he couldn't agree more with that opinion

* * *

On stage four initiates stood in a row on the stage of the auditorium while the rest of the auditorium was filled with the older students who were watching the new students coming in

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark" Ozpin announced as their faces appeared on the screen overhead as the audience applauds "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by. . Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced as the crowd gave one more standing ovation

The newly named team walked off the stage as four others took their place while their faces appeared on the screen

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team JNPR" Ozpin said as the letters of their team formed on the screen while the crowd applauded. Nora bounced on her heel with glee as she suddenly hugged Ren with a laugh as he accepted the hug as awkward as it was. Ozpin continued "Led by. . Jaune Arc" Ozpin announced as Jaune looked shocked at what he heard

"Huh? L-Led by?" Jaune said as he wasn't sure what to think about that as he looked around frantically before looking at Ozpin

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said as Jaune stood in a gaze before Pyrrha offered him a friendly shove but her newly named leader was knocked over onto his rear while the audience laughed at the scene while Pyrrha smiled awkwardly as they got off the stage

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin said motioning for the girls in question to come over to him as they did "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team RWBY" Ozpin announced before looking straight at Ruby "Led by. . Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said with slight admiration in his voice

Weiss looked shocked at this and looked at Ruby who was in obvious shock as well. Yang however rushed over to her sister and gave the smaller girl a hug while the crowd applauded

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed happily with glee before they had to move to the side as the last of the initiates stepped forward

"And Finally Sasuke Uchiha, Akio 'Valis' Matsuki, Rhea Nightgale, Ivy Echo. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team SEVN" Ozpin announced as Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the team named before calming as he heard what Ozpin said next "Led by. . Sasuke Uchiha!" Ozpin announced the audience applauded

Ivy gave him a thumbs up "Try not to suck" Ivy gave him her two cents on her opinion of him being leader

"Well I guess your the boss. Just try not to get us into something crazy and do something as crazy to get out of it like what we did earlier" Rhea said/pleaded as Sasuke scoffed at what she said

Akio on the other hand just scoffed before crossing his arms. Sasuke held in an irritated sigh as he was really going to be a pain if he doesn't find a way to work with him

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an. .interesting year" Ozpin said with a smile appearing on his lips as the audience applauded one last time as the older man looked up to the sky at the shattered moon hanging over head "It really will be an interesting year"

* * *

**And there you have it. *Sigh* This took longer than I expected but I'm glad I'm finally done with this part of the story and we can get started on Beacon.**

**(1) Look it up, it's an actual thing in the Naruto-Verse if you don't believe it**

**I'll be doing something for Tales of a Golden Hawk first because I already have some things written for it and I might as well finish those chapters before coming back to this.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, ****I have nothing else to say but if you have questions leave them in the comments or PM me**

**So with that being said, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	19. Chapter 16

**How's it going everyone, guess who's back for an update and look it's RWBY Tuesday as well :D**

**Well before we begin I have to something**

**Baconaddict, you magnificent bastard you gave me so many ideas from just that comment alone. I would hug you if I could**

**To answer what I can tell from what you asked. Yes they could possibly find it if they shift the geography of the world around as well as see where major Dust mines are to see if they line up in order**

**Yes they could learn how to use other abilities but those of a Kekkei Genkai like a certain polite redhead are the only ones to use it. Think about it people that makes absolute sense when you realize who I'm talking about to who was able to do the same thing in the Naruto-verse**

**Also it'll be awhile before Sasuke actually gives someone a Rinnegan, he rather not let this power into the world just yet**

**The other's weren't really twiddling their thumbs waiting for Sasuke, they were either keeping stray Grim away, tending to Rhea's wings or resting because they essentially did run all the way there after fighting a massive Grim of their own as well**

**Well that's all I can answer at the moment. Before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

It was around four thirty in the morning that Ivy woke up. She sat up on her bed and let out a soft yawn while stretching a bit. She was never much for sleeping at night, she blames that on her faunus heritage of being a bat. She usually prefers to sleep in the morning whenever she gets a chance but rarely does because the second she does she goes out like a light until someone wakes her up or her body wakes up naturally and when that does happen she usually wakes up in the afternoon.

Ivy let out a soft shrill as the sound bounced all over the room she was in to give her a good view of what her surroundings looks like. It was quite a large room, big enough to house the four of them in the room and possibly two more students if required.

There was two windows in the room that were covered by red drapes in the back wall of the room. The first window was between the guys beds and second was between the girls beds. Below both windows was a night stand with a table lamp that made leg room the beds that are next to each other. In the middle between the boys and girls side was two dressers pushed up against each other

The only other furniture in the room was on the left side of the room. The items consisted of a couch, a TV resting against the wall and between the two was a coffee table with a rug underneath it

Ivy blinked before narrowing her eyes as she didn't remember the room having a couch or a TV at all before she went to sleep. That was when she realized that beside her the only people here was Akio and Rhea, Sasuke on the other hand was gone, even if she can't sense his presence she should've sensed a faint outline from the blanket that should be covering him

The door opened silently causing Ivy to direct her attention over in that direction as the missing member came in pushing a large rectangular object on wheels across the room. She didn't know what it was because she honestly never sensed its shape before so her guess is as good as anyone's" Sasuke pushed the rectangular object against the wall opposite of the girls beds near the door

Sasuke stopped when he noticed Ivy was awake and looked over his shoulder to stare at her

". . . . . Morning" Sasuke said before going back to what he was doing and placed whatever he pushing in the right position before walking straight back out of the room without a care.

Ivy just kept on looking forward shaking her head as she got out of bed. Still in her pajamas she followed Sasuke out of the room as she sensed he was pushing something against the carpet floor towards their room again. This time Ivy recognize the shape of it being a large bookcase that would probably reach the ceiling of their room

Ivy stared at Sasuke who pushed the bookcase past her and into the room on the boys side this time. Sasuke then came back out, went around the corner and came back with something else in both of his arms. From what she can tell the one in his right arm was a microwave and she couldn't tell what was in his left but it was mechanical she can tell with the electrical cords it has on its back.

Sasuke walked back in as Ivy sensed he placed both of those on the rectangular object Sasuke put in the room before realizing the object was a portable kitchen with a sink and stove. She didn't think something like that even existed much less could be brought to Beacon, more importantly how the hell does the sink function even work? Questions for later

Sasuke walked out once more before bringing back a round kitchen table. He placed it off near the kitchen area as he once more left to come back with several chairs

Ivy couldn't believe what she was sensing, how in the world did this guy get all this stuff in the middle of the night. What's more surprising is how did he even get permission to bring all this stuff into the academy

It was then Ivy realize that he has two siblings that work here. It shocked her at first that he had two siblings here in Beacon that will soon be teaching her and the rest of her team to become Huntsmen, but after a moment she got over it. As long as they teach her something she couldn't care less who they were related to.

It was then Ivy sense Sasuke was coming back with something else and stared at his direction with a blank expression at what he was bringing. He was pushing a fridge into their room towards the corner of the room next to the portable kitchen area

Ivy walked back into the room to stare at Sasuke who finished setting everything up, plugging everything in before pulling out several grocery bags that Ivy has no idea where he got them. He filled the fridge with food and drinks before looking back at Ivy with a raised brow at her questioning gaze

Sasuke shrugged after a moment "I decided to do my part of the unpacking. I'm going to take a nap, I suggest unpacking your stuff as well if you're going to stay up" Sasuke said as he walked over to his bed, placed what she guessed was a knife display with a knife laid upon it

The fact he keeping a knife next to him when he sleeps is kind of unsettling. . . Though Rhea does sleep with her gloves on so it isn't that bad when she thinks about it

She watched as Sasuke calmly laid on top of his bed. Ivy listened in utter shock that he actually fell asleep because if his heart beat means anything he did so in a second. . . . And then his body disappeared from her world of view like when they met. It irritates her that he is able to do something like that her ears are unable to pinpoint him even though he is clearly on top of his bed sleeping. . . . Unless he actually left and is merely pissing her off by leaving

Ivy shook her head of those thoughts as she figured she'll think about it more in detail later. Right now she needs to unpack her stuff because she has nothing better to do. Which is very little because the most she has to unpack is her clothing and books she has, other than that, nothing at all. She was never materialistic person, seeing as she doesn't understand the point of having things if she can't even see or use them properly.

Ivy put her clothes away and put up her books on the book shelf Sasuke brought in. Once she did that she took a book she was currently in the middle of reading, sat down on her bed and started to read.

* * *

Akio let out a soft grumble as he sat up on his bed when he felt the rays of light on his skin. Akio looked up to see that it was six in the morning before looking around the room he saw Sasuke sleeping on top of his bed with his uniform on, apparently he already changed before he woke up. He looked to the girls side to see Rhea was on her stomach snoring softly with her wings stretched out fully with it falling over both sides of the bed and touching the ground. Akio then turned to the last occupant to find her reading a book on her bed

Ivy must of noticed he woke up when she raised one hand and waved at him while still looking forward with her other hand going over the braille of her book. Akio blinked before waving back as Ivy stopped waving and put her hand down

Akio stared at her for a moment before getting out of bed and noticed there were some new additions to their room. A small kitchen area to the right of the room and even a living area to the left with a black leather couch, mahogany wood coffee table, a black rug underneath and a giant curved TV that was against the wall

Akio just stared at this additions before looking back at Ivy. After a moment Ivy sensed Akio was staring at her with a questioning gaze. Ivy tilted her head towards him with a raised brow, asking 'what?'. Akio pointed at the additions as he figured it was best to just stay quiet and have Ivy sense what he was doing so he wouldn't wake Rhea up from her peaceful slumber, he could care less about Sasuke though

Which surprised him when Ivy pointed at Sasuke and then shrugged, saying that she didn't know why he brought in all those stuff before she went back to her book

Akio just let out a sigh and grabbed his bag that was under his bed and decided to get changed. He left the room towards the men's changing room in the building.

.

After taking a quick shower, changing into the Academy uniform he walked back into his dorm room to find Ivy sitting at the kitchen table still reading while Sasuke, who apparently woke up, was at the fridge

Sasuke pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of rice from below the stove. Akio watched as Sasuke poured the rice in the cooker and started it up as he pulled out a pan. He placed the pan over the stove and cracked two eggs as the yolk and whites fell onto the pan

"If you're making breakfast, make me something" Ivy said while turning a page of her book

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and stared at her before shrugging "What do you want?" Sasuke asked

"Eh, I could go for some eggs, don't care how you make it" Ivy stated as Sasuke stared at her

"Aren't you a vegetarian?" Sasuke asked curiously

"I'm vegetarian, not a vegan there's a difference. I can eat eggs and milk, meat of any kind or fish I can't hold down though" Ivy said while sticking her tongue out of disgust as Sasuke shrugged at her response

"Whatever you say" Sasuke said as he started scrambling the egg "Do you want something" Sasuke said as Akio guessed he was referring to himself

". . . I'll make something on my own" Akio said dryly as Sasuke shrugged once more which irritated him about his leader's nonchalance

Akio turned from them and went to his bed as he pulled his bag out from under it. He started unpacking his stuff which consists of his clothes, a few books on various titles around cooking or mechanics and even some on sewing. The last thing he pulled out was a photo of his old adoptive family he kept. He saddened a bit before shaking off the feeling as he placed it on the night stand between his and Sasuke's desk after moving the knife display so he could put it down on his side

Once he finished packing he went back to the kitchen area to see Sasuke made Ivy scrambled eggs and got her some orange juice and an apple just in case she was still hungry. Sasuke on the other hand was eating a cooked egg on top of white rice and was drinking tea

Akio stared at their choices before shrugging as he went to make his own food

* * *

Rhea moved a bit on her bed as she let out a sniff as she was hit with an aroma of food. Rhea lifted her head up and pushed her body up with both hands as she looked around tiredly. She then noticed the rest of her team was eating or making breakfast. Rhea let out a yawn before rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed and stretched a bit as her wings also stretched out, flapping lightly before returning to its normal folded up state on her back

After stretching she walked over to the rest of her team "Morning" Rhea greeted with a soft yawn as she was greeted with two 'mornings' from the two who were eating while Akio was more polite

"Good morning, would you like something to eat" Akio asked with a smile while Sasuke looked at him strangely before shaking his head and went back to eating.

"You know, usually I'd be on guard when someone I don't really know tries to make me food but what the hell" Rhea said jokingly as she sat down at the table with a smirk "What you do you got in the fr-. . . Wait a minute, where the hell did all this stuff come from!" Rhea exclaimed in shock as she never saw any of this furniture here before they all went to sleep

The bat faunus and blue haired man pointed at Sasuke who stopped chewing when he noticed they were pointing at him

". . . . . If I need to live with you three for the next four years then I'm going to do it comfortably" Sasuke stated bluntly without remorse

"Well fuck you too" Rhea said sarcastically as Sasuke rolled his eyes before going back to his rice as he already ate the egg on top while Ivy was munching on her apple. "What time is it?" Rhea asked as Sasuke pulled his Scroll out

"seven twenty" Sasuke stated before putting his Scroll away as Rhea blinked.

"Huh, best night sleep I ever had, probably wouldn't have woken up if I didn't smell the food" Rhea said letting out another yawn as she wasn't joking about best night sleep. The beds here are the most comfiest things she ever laid upon. . . Though compared to the places she had to stay while running kingdom to kingdom doesn't match up to these beds

"You might as well unpack right now as we already did our part already. Besides breakfast is going to take awhile" Akio stated as Rhea let out a huff before getting out of her chair.

Rhea went over to her bed and took out her stuff from underneath. She put away her clothes, pulled out her guitar and placed it on a rack in front of her bed. Once she did that and looked around the room and noticed how bare the place was as the only things in the room was the furniture with little to no personal affects on them.

"My god this place looks empty" Rhea commented as there was so much excess space that it wasn't funny

"I still need to get our work desks, I'll do that later" Sasuke said while putting away his dishes along with Ivy's

"Still the place seems, kinda empty" Rhea said as the other three looked amongst each other before shrugging

"I don't really care for materialistic stuff" Sasuke stated

"Agreed" Ivy commented

"Same" Akio said before placing two plates of food down on the kitchen table for him and Rhea

"Well aren't you all a bundle of sunshine" Rhea said sarcastically

"Isn't your semblance inclined with darkness" Sasuke retorted

". . .Touché" Rhea said dryly as she sat down to eat her breakfast which consisted of eggs, few slices of bacon, french toast covered in cinnamon "Dear god this is delicious" Rhea said with a mouthful of food as Akio chuckled in response to her approval of his cooking

"Glad you enjoyed my cooking, if you want more just ask" Akio said politely before turning to Ivy "You as well Ivy" Akio added with a smile as Ivy shrugged as she took a sip of her juice before pulling out a braille book

Sasuke turned to Akio when he noticed he made no mention of him and found himself staring back a dry glare. He returned the glare with a raised brow as Akio scoffed and ate his food in silence

Sasuke let out a huff "I'll be back" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked out of the room because he didn't want to deal with Akio early in the morning

The trio stared at their leader before looking amongst themselves and shrugged

"So Akio," Rhea spoke up after a moment as she took her empty plate and deposited it in the sink

"Yes, Rhea?" Akio asked curiously

"Why do you hate him?" Rhea asked

"Hate who?" Akio said dryly as he knew where this was going

"Our leader, you've been glaring at him at every chance you gotten. Why do you hate him, I mean sure he seems like an antisocial prick but so does Ivy but you seem fine with her" Rhea said before being smacked on the back of her head by a book wielded by Ivy

"Are you still mad about what he did yesterday with us being decoys?" Ivy inquired while Rhea rubbed the back of her head in pain

"A little bit but that's not it. I just have a hatred towards people is all" Akio admitted while looking off to the side

"You're talking to us aren't you" Rhea pointed out

"Let me rephrase it, I have hatred towards humans, faunus on the other hand I enjoy their presence greatly" Akio stated as the girls looked at each other before looking back at him

"Okay~" Rhea muttered while she made a cuckoo gesture under the table as Ivy nodded in agreement that their blue haired teammate didn't notice

"I mean they understand the true hardships of the world when compared to humans who just ignore" Akio said with a scowl

"I'm guessing there is some backstory to it" Ivy said dryly as there usually is when dealing with people

Akio stared down at the table thinking of his parents, of the hardships he had to go through when the humans around him thought he had some disease because he was raised by a faunus couple and was left to die on the streets before Cabval found him "I don't really want to talk about it" Akio said looking away after a moment with his fists clenched

Rhea frowned, she may have known him for a short time but she did consider him a good person. . . . . Ivy on the other hand

"Good I wasn't asking" Ivy said bluntly as the two other's sweat dropped at her non-caring attitude "Actually prove you could be a good teammate and then I might consider wanting to know what's going on in that mind of yours. Till then you're just spare blood" Ivy said rather dryly

"I thought you were a-"

"It was a metaphor" Ivy cut Rhea off dryly before standing up from her seat "Come on, I need you to take me to the showers because I have no idea where it is" Ivy said to Rhea who nodded slowly while wondering how this girl even works at time with how cynical she can be

The two walked out of the room as they left Akio alone to his thoughts

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his room and towards team RWBY's shared room. Sasuke could hear the team moving inside the room as he knocked on the door. He waited for a moment before Ruby opened the door who was in full uniform already

"Oh! Good morning Sasuke" Ruby said happily

"Morning. . . Must I ask what you were about to do with that" Sasuke said pointing to the whistle in Ruby's hand

Ruby laughed meekly before pointing a still sleeping Weiss

". . . . Ruby. . . Use a air horn instead" Sasuke said monotonously as Yang let out a snicker at his suggestion

"I would but I forgot to pack it" Ruby said holding her head down in sorrow while Sasuke let out a sigh

"Good morning~" Yang said cheerfully as she walked up to the door with Blake

"Morning, to you as well Blake" Sasuke said politely

"Morning" Blake replied

"So what are you doing in this neck of the woods. Need something or did you just miss me" Yang said playfully while draping an arm over his shoulder

"Like a tumor" Sasuke retorted dryly as Yang let out a chuckle at his response "Can I ask you something" Sasuke said after a moment

"Shoot" Yang said while slipping her arm off his shoulder

"Why is your room half the size as mine?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his head into the room that was far smaller compared to his teams

"I'm sorry what?" Yang asked while Ruby walked down the hall towards his dorm room door before rushing back to them in a flurry of roses

"It is a long way from our room to theirs" Ruby pointed out while Yang just stared dryly at Sasuke

"Hey, I know that look so don't even think I asked for my room to be that big. If you have a complaint tell it to Itachi because he was the one who probably got me that room" Sasuke said holding his hands up in defense

"I got to see this" Yang said walking over to the room with Ruby. Blake was going to follow them if it wasn't for Sasuke putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yes?" Blake asked slightly worried

"How long are you just going to wear that ridiculous bow" Sasuke asked dryly causing Blake to flinch at the fact she's hiding her faunus trait

"It's not ridiculous and besides" Blake said shrugging his hand off "I want them to know who I am instead of focusing on what I am" Blake hissed at him

"That makes absolutely no sense, how can they learn to know you if they don't know the real you. Remember that because this will, and I'm quite certain, this will bite you in the ass because you are too naive to just simply be truthful about yourself" Sasuke said while gesturing to the girls who were talking to the girls of his team in the hallway "Trust me when I say it's best for you to be truthful to your friends because they'll always be there for you. . . . Now that I say that I feel like a complete hypocrite" Sasuke said before muttering the last part to himself while shaking his head as he was the exact opposite of the advice he just gave her before a thought crossed his mind "Though you should keep it a secret from the Schnee for awhile, fifty lien says she'll think you used to be part of the White Fang" Sasuke said bluntly as Blake fidgeted a bit when he said ". . . . Right forgot about that" Sasuke said shaking his head in distaste as the girls came back

"So your teammate is still an ass, also the girls are going to the showers" Yang informed while walking back up to them

"YOU HAVE A TV" Ruby exclaimed in utter shock "AND A KITCHEN!"

"It's not that important really, I won't even use it that often" Sasuke said with a shrug

"Still it's absolutely no fair you have all that stuff" Yang said crossing her arms with a pout

"Not going to stop you from coming by every chance you get to raid the fridge or lounge on our couch" Sasuke retorted dryly

"You know me so well" Yang said with a smile causing Sasuke to shake his head at her in mirth.

Sasuke then pulled out a smelling salt "Here wake the princess up with this before blowing her ears out" Sasuke said handing the smelling salt to Ruby who looked at the opportunity in hand with glee "I'll be heading to class, try not to be late" Sasuke said before walking back to his room to get his schedule to see what class he has today

Ruby let out a squeal of delight as she rushed over to Weiss with her team following closely behind

* * *

Sasuke struggled to stay awake in class. His team had Professor Port's Grim studies for the day along with team RWBY and JNPR. Itachi once told him that Port's classes were one of the most dullest classes you could take but he didn't think it would be this boring. He was actually contemplating if he should make a clone and leave.

Sasuke heard Yang, who was sitting next to him with her team next to his, let out a yawn before leaning back in her chair as she fell asleep.

Sasuke looked around the room seeing as most was doing the same as Yang while a few diligent students were struggling to stay awake and take notes. Sasuke turned to look at his team

Rhea had her head face first against the table and was sleeping, Ivy was doing the same but was sitting up straight with her eyes open. Akio on the other hand, he was sharpening a pocket knife with a look that said he was about to murder someone.

Akio noticed his gaze and looked back at him with a glare. They continued the staring contest for a bit before Akio let out a scoff and looked away making Sasuke let out a sigh while shaking his head. He really needed to do something to deal with his teammate's attitude

Sadly one thought did come to mind and he can't believe that idea would come up immediately. . . . . . . . Though in his defense it does seem to work well in the past

For most of the class it was basically Port retelling tales of his past that completely ignored what the point this class was. . . . . Which now that Sasuke thought about it, what was the point of learning about Grim they already know when a multitude of newer Grim are still being discovered everyday. Kind of defeats the point of this class about studying Grim when they don't go over more than normal grunts in the forest

The only thing that was remotely exciting that woke up the rest of his team along with the class was when Port brought out a Grim where the Schnee shouted out saying that she will prove herself as Huntress

She left the room and changed into her combat gear before coming back to face whatever was in the box Port brought in. Apparently Port captured a Boarbatusk that attacked the Schnee who fought back. . . While ignoring Ruby's advice with hostility.

From what he could tell she is everything her family is, self righteous pretentious pricks that do what they want, when they want with no repercussions because money makes the world spin to them. She is probably ignoring Ruby out of spite the poor girl was named leader instead of her.

Arrogance to its finest right there, he should know he killed one of her family before and that man was arrogant to a fault until he pleaded for mercy. Oh the pleas of mercy that fell on his deaf ears that day when he cut the man's head off, honestly it annoyed him to no end when he tried to bribe him with money for his life.

Sad thing about that assassination is the fact the rest of the Schnee family blamed the White Fang for that instead of the Akatsuki. . . . . . Racist bigots can't even point the blame correctly at the right murderer, hell they even left the call sign of the Akatsuki on the walls of the man's office in blood but no, instead they painted it over with the White Fang symbol just bring out more hatred towards the Faunus.

As those thoughts passed by he saw in the end the Schnee killed the Boarbatusk with some difficult. He knew if things get bad, like if she turned into what most of her family is than he will have no choice but to kill her. Better to have her be remembered like this as a Huntress in training than become something like her family. . . Ruby wouldn't forgive him if she learned what he would do, so he'll just make it look like an accident if the day ever comes

* * *

Akio was watching the Schnee girl fight before his eyes twitched when he felt something that sent shivers down his spine. Akio looked to his side to see where this feeling was coming from and saw it coming from his leader. Nothing but cold blooded killing intent, it was as if he was being drenched in the stuff when he looked at his leader

He couldn't see his eye from this side as it was covered by that ridiculous headband but if he was to look at his visible right eye, he could probably see nothing in it but the readiness to kill

Akio didn't know what to think of this. On one hand it seems his leader has a certain hatred towards the Schnee which is a good thing in his opinion because they deserve it but on the other hand. How could someone have this presence of murder around him yet act so calm at the same time.

He knew this feeling well, it reminded him of the day those racist bastards came into his adoptive home and killed his parents. The look and feeling around them was exactly the same thing he was feeling when he looked at his leader.

Akio learned one thing today, his leader has probably killed already, and he isn't afraid to kill again

He'll need to keep an eye on him

Akio turned back to the class as he saw the Schnee already killed the Grim and was stomping out of the room angrily, for reasons he didn't care much about as his thoughts were on a matter more important

* * *

Rhea was silently cheering on the Boarbatusk to kick the Schnee's ass, she didn't want the Grim to kill her, just humiliate her to make her see that she isn't perfect at all

The Schnee family is a bunch of horrid people that Rhea wouldn't bat an eye if they disappeared. But even she isn't the type of person to just want murder someone and not feel the consequence of her action. Sure the girl fighting Grim on the classroom floor is biased, incredibly selfish in nature but she doesn't want her dead, just taken down a peg from her high horse. So no matter how small this fight is, watching her struggle is so satisfying to watch

It also amused her to see her teammates cheer the white hair girl on, even if the girl is being rude and completely ignoring poor Ruby's advice.

Honestly it shocked her to see such an innocent girl trying to become a Huntress. She couldn't help but hold in a sigh of whimsical nostalgia of the times she stayed at orphanages when she had no place to stay where she played with the kids there. The kids always told her that when they get older they want to become heroes to help the orphanage out before she heads off the next day.

She loved kids, she really did. They are technically the only things in the world that hold pure innocence and are to be treated with care because it is at that stage of life that they are molded into what they are today. She seen some abused, some have cushy lives, and some being fed hateful facts to racists by their parents because they can't stand to see their children be with something different from them

Sasuke, Akio, Ruby, Yang, Blake, all of team JNPR is a welcome change from the normal glare and insults. They treated her like a normal person, it felt nice to see there are still people who care about others and not care what race they are. But like always she is prepared to expect a knife in the back because that's how people are. They use others and when they aren't of use they get rid of them

That's just how the world works

Rhea watched as Weiss killed the Boarbatusk and walked away while glaring at Ruby. Oh she might of enjoyed watching the heiress struggle but the urge to punch the heiress is so tempting right now

* * *

Ivy felt the vibrations in the air of how the heiress fought. It was pristine and perfect. . . . Is what she would say if that was actually the case about the girl's fighting style because this is sloppy, uncoordinated and pitiful display of fighting

Not only was the girl completely ignoring the advice of her leader but from her heartbeat she held great hatred towards the poor girl. Probably because she was designated leader and not her.

That selfish attitude will have to be worked on or she'll die. . . . Which she wouldn't care, that just how world works. You either fight or you die

That's how it's going to be when she finally stands face to face with the bastard who took over the White Fang and ran it into the ground. The bastard turned a once peaceful organization she helped build from the background into a horrid terrorist organization.

Ivy laughed in her mind, people may see her as someone who is calm and collective about her actions. They're right, she already calmly imagined several ways to kill most of the students she encountered, as an emergency of course if the situation ever arises of course and not out of personal vendetta for whatever may happen in the inevitable future. The only people she'll have trouble with seems to be Blake because of her quick footing and Sasuke because he could easily kill her before she even tried

Oh she knows that he killed, the blood murdered victims is still on his hands and she can smell it. It's a faint rusty scent that'll never go away that is common amongst killers and assassins

Ivy wanted to laugh, the first human she met and was now following is a killer. A probable sociopath with how uncaring he is at times, even though he seems to be showing emotions at times. But they feel false, not inline with what his heartbeat tells at times, he probably was acting like he has emotions to cover up the fact he has killed people and doesn't even care about what he has done

She may be able to use that

She then realized that class was over because everyone was getting up

* * *

Sasuke got up along with his team and the rest of Ruby's. They walked down the stairs and out the room to see Weiss starting an argument with Ruby. Sasuke stopped Yang from rushing towards them to yell at Weiss

"Don't Yang, you'll just make it worse" Sasuke said calmly

"I know but she's has no right to yell at her" Yang said angrily that the heiress would yell at Ruby because of petty reasons that Yang already knew of

"I know, that's why I'm going to say a few words to get a point across" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets while walking towards the two girls while the others hanged back to watch the scene unfold

"-You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss yelled at Ruby who let out a scoff

"What did I do?" Ruby asked in a slight pleading tone

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss said heatedly

"Yes she does act like a child because she is still technically a child" Sasuke pointed out while placing a hand on Ruby's head when he walked up to them

"You stay out of this you hear me, how your family came to have such control in the world is mystery with how uncouth you are" Weiss said while pointing at Sasuke who's brow twitched in irritation

"Uncouth am I, if I'm considered uncouth then you are on a position below that, a beggar for attention" Sasuke retorted while Weiss let out an scoff

"The only around her who begs for attention is that girl who you're so happily protecting" Weiss said gesturing to Ruby who pushed Sasuke's hand off her head

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team" Ruby said pleadingly while Sasuke shook his head at Ruby trying to dissolve the situation with peace. There is only two way to get into someone's head who has a thick. Prove them wrong, or beat the truth into them. Usually in his experience it was the latter

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained" Weiss said bitterly while glaring at Ruby and was going to continue if someone didn't cut in

"So did Ruby, who did well enough to get brought into Beacon early" The voice said as every turned to see it was Itachi who was wearing a full black suit, white shirt and red tie "Tell me Miss Schnee, do you believe Ruby to be incompetent in her skills because she is so young" Itachi asked with a raised brow as Sasuke walked away from this conversation because he knew he wasn't needed anymore as his brother has the situation handled

"This is going to be entertaining" Sasuke said walking up to the others as Yang nodded in agreement while the others just watched quietly to see how this confrontation would end

"She doesn't know anything about the difficulty it is to become a Huntress. I'm exceptional in my position to be leader, how Ozpin blindly puts in his faith on a girl who he favors is unjust" Weiss said angrily while Itachi stared her down

". . . . . Tell me something Miss Schnee, do you know how old I was when I came to Beacon" Itachi asked in a slow drawl

"Possibly around sixteen to seventeen why?" Weiss answered confused at the question

"Incorrect, I came here at the young age of twelve" Itachi answered bluntly

""WHAT!"" This elicited shout from everyone excluding Sasuke, Ruby, Yang, and Ivy. The former three because they already knew and Ivy because she didn't know what to think about this without putting the fact away for later to how someone so young could be so experienced

"But that shouldn't be allowed!" Weiss exclaimed in shock that someone so young could become a Hunter

"True but I was an exception, you know why" Itachi asked while Weiss just stared at him "It's because I have the abilities to be to be the best, I'm not saying I'm special. What I'm saying is that anyone could become great if they put their mind to it, hell that's the reason Ruby is here. She works hard to get to where she is, harder than others because of how unitimidating she is that she wants to prove herself to everyone that she can do it" Itachi said patting Ruby's head who pouted at his wording about her

"I can be intimidating" Ruby muttered

"Ruby you're as intimidating as a newborn puppy" Itachi pointed out bluntly "My point is this, just because you got everything on a sliver platter since you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth doesn't mean you can get what you want here like a spoiled brat" Itachi said with his arms crossed

"How dare you!" Weiss exclaimed angrily

"My point is proven with that outburst" Itachi said bluntly as Weiss flinched when she realized what she did

"That may be so, but that doesn't give the right to baby her" Weiss countered furiously

"Who said I'm babying her? I'm going to have a talk with her about being a leader right now as well" Itachi said while looking at Ruby who flinched at his dry gaze

"What'd I do?" Ruby asked timidly

"Other than not acting like a leader and more like a hyperactive child, which I can't fault you because that's who you are but, you need to learn some discipline when it comes to being a leader" Itachi said while bopping her head lightly "You need to learn when there is something wrong with your team and try to diffuse the situation, no matter how hard it seems. So raise your head up high, talk to your teammate to find a middle ground of understanding and from there you'll figure out what to do" Itachi said giving Ruby a pointed look "Remember Ruby, there won't always be someone to give you advice so you'll need to find it by yourself by looking deep within your soul to find the answer" Itachi said as Ruby nodded slowly before he turned back to Weiss "And you will need to understand that you may not be the leader but you can be a great person and Huntress if you put your mind to it. So stop fretting about what you don't have and be happy with what you do have, which is a team that will support you no matter what" Itachi said gesturing to Ruby then to Yang and Blake who had a smile on their faces.

Weiss smiled back at them before looking down in contemplation before letting out a sigh as she looked back up "Alright, I understand" Weiss said before looking at Ruby "I'm. . . Sorry for venting my anger out on you, I know you'll do great as a leader and I hope I'll do good by you as a great partner" Weiss said as the two shared a smile

Itachi let out a breath of relief before shaking his head "Well that's one team problem solved, and several more to go" Itachi muttered dryly as the two girls turned to him while the rest raised a brow "What?" Itachi said noticing their looks "Do you honestly believe you're the only team with problems, nope every year there is at least several dozen teams that get into an argument that pushes them to the verge of dropping out just from spite" Itachi said with tired sigh and a shake of his head before looking at his brother "How about you, do you need help with your team" Itachi asked as Sasuke shrugged

"I can see only one problem, but don't worry I'll deal with it myself when the time comes" Sasuke said as Akio glared in his direction when he said that

"Please tell me you just mean talking" Itachi said with a hand on the side of his head

"Of course but that doesn't mean I'll use the other course of persuasion just in case talks break down" Sasuke said with a shrug that made Itachi let out an amused scoff "Also, why did you give me a bigger room. Not that I'm really complaining, just wanted to know" Sasuke asked as Itachi shrugged

"Truthfully that room was previously mine when I came to Beacon. You see I had a team, a story for another time, that was friends with the team next door. So one of our teammates had a great idea to knock down the walls between the two rooms. The faculty was mad at our teams for breaking down the wall but couldn't really punish us because honestly, I may or may not have threatened the headmaster to ignore this matter" Itachi stated with a smirk as he let out an evil chuckle as the others gave him a deadpan stare "Well I'll be going now, see you all in my class tomorrow" Itachi said walking off as he waved goodbye before disappearing around the corner

". . . . . How the hell are you two related, you have nothing in common at all?" Rhea asked of her leader who shrugged in response

"I'll take that as a compliment" Sasuke said before walking off "If any of you need me I'll be in the training area for the rest of the day, seeing as that was the only class we had today" Sasuke said waving them off before dropping a smoke pellet that covered area around him in smoke. Once the smoke disappeared it revealed that Sasuke was gone

". . . . . How the hell does he do that" Rhea was the first to ask as the others, excluding Ruby and Yang, was surprised by his disappearing act

"Who knows, I still been trying to figure out how he always knows who's approaching him or how he suddenly appears out of nowhere" Yang said shaking her head slowly before looking at the others "Want to go get lunch" Yang said as the others let out a murmur of agreement as they began walking towards the lunchroom

* * *

Its been a few hours since Sasuke came to the training room for some practice. Thankfully Itachi did get his Executioner Blade like he said he would and placed it in his locker along with his Kusanagi

Sasuke was currently fighting against a wave of training bots. They were made to come and attack the students for practice in their abilities when they feel up to the challenge to face against waves of robots. The good thing about the bots is that after a few days of fighting you they will begin adapting to the fighters style and will act accordingly to get the upper hand so the student will be pushed harder in a way to get better.

Right now they are still learning to combat against Sasuke so he is simply just cutting them down as stress reliever.

Sasuke swung at the multiple training bots coming at him with the Executioner Blade as it cleaved three of them in half. He then threw the massive blade into a larger bot about ten feet tall in the back of the bots coming at him as it fell back inoperable. Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi from his side as he jumped over two bots and sliced their heads off. When he landed he did a drawing slash at the bot in front of him as it was cut in half from the center. Sasuke then jumped up and stabbed his blade down into another before jumping off of it. He flew to the air before landing on the hilt of the Executioner as he began slashing at the bots around it.

Sasuke then flipped off the hilt, grabbing it as he did so, spinning around in the air with massive blade with one hand and his Kusanagi in the other. As he spun in the air his blades slashed the bots around him to bits before he brought the massive blade downward when he landed and cut the nearest bot from its shoulder down in half before thrusting his Kusanagi forward to impale the last remaining bot of this session through its chest piece

Sasuke pulled the blade out of the bot's chest as it fell down while he folded his Executioner Blade back in its suitcase form. Sasuke examined his Kusanagi and saw that it was getting slightly dull

He kneeled down as he pulled out a whetstone and started sharpening the blade. As he was doing this he felt someone walk up to him and stop a few feet behind him. Sasuke continued to sharpen the blade as he angled the flat of the blade ever so slightly to see his reflection and the person behind him. With one last grind against the whetstone, Sasuke spun around swinging his blade at the person behind him.

His blade made contact with a red and gold sword that blocked his attack

"What do you want" Sasuke demanded dryly at who was behind him

"Is this how you greet people who only wish to talk" Pyrrha asked calmly despite being attacked just a moment ago

Sasuke answered by pushing her blade away and spun around, shifting his blade into a reverse grip as he thrust the blade at Pyrrha. She in turn used her semblance to push the blade away with the back of her left hand as she thrust her blade that was in her right hand at Sasuke. Sasuke flipped over her and slashed downward from above as Pyrrha blocked the strike

Sasuke landed on the other side of Pyrrha as he began slashing at her. Pyrrha in return was parrying every attack he was dishing out before pulling out her shield. She blocked the next attack with her shield and pushed back against the strike to knock Sasuke off balance

Instead Sasuke jumped onto her shield and vaulted back away from her. Sasuke landed on his feet before staring down at Pyrrha who did the same.

The two soon started walking towards the other with their weapons on their sides.

When they were just a few feet away they rushed towards each other. Sasuke swung his blade at Pyrrha who parried and thrust her shield at him. Sasuke jumped over her and blocked an overhead strike from Pyrrha as he landed a few feet away from her and next to his Executioner Blade.

Sasuke put his Kusanagi in his mouth and picked up his Executioner Blade as it unfolded into its massive blade. Sasuke wielded the giant blade with his right hand as he rested the back of the blade on his shoulder while in a slouched position while his left hand was in a fist

Pyrrha stared at him as she never saw a stance like this before. She got into a defensive stance as held her shield close to her body and turned her sword into a spear that was leaning against the curved indent of her shield

Sasuke took a step forward before dashing forward as he swung his Executioner down at Pyrrha who moved to the side and extended her spear at Sasuke with a bang from the rifle portion of it. What surprised her was that Sasuke's free hand caught the staff of the spear and held onto it tightly before it reached his body

Pyrrha moved her shield and thrust it forward at Sasuke who stopped it by holding back with his foot. Sasuke then swung his Executioner blade upward towards Pyrrha who was currently locked in place

Pyrrha did the smart thing and let go of her shield and weapon as she dropped down before the massive blade nearly cut her head off. Pyrrha then transitioned from her crouched position to a high kick as Sasuke moved back from it. Pyrrha used this time to grab her spear and pull it out of Sasuke's grip with her semblance. Sasuke was tugged forward as the weapon was ripped from his grip as Pyrrha kicked him in the gut that made him double over slightly

Pyrrha then turned her spear back into a sword as she slashed at Sasuke who surprised her by blocking the attack with his Kusanagi that was still in his mouth. Sasuke while pushing her attack back grabbed her wrist and jerked her body to the side as he kneed her in the gut.

Sasuke dropped the sword from his mouth as he caught it in the air with his left hand. Sasuke held the sword in a reverse grip as he thrust the butt of the handle forward and smacked it against Pyrrha's forehead

Pyrrha stumbled back slightly before righting herself as she blocked a strike from the left. Sasuke then flipped over her, wrapping his arm around her neck as he pulled her overhead and slammed her down onto the ground.

Pyrrha rolled away and back into a standing position as she parried a strike from Sasuke. Pyrrha constantly parried and blocked Sasuke's strikes as she was being pushed back by the raven haired man. Pyrrha saw her opening when their blades were locked against each other as she moved her blade to the side, causing Sasuke to move off balance. Pyrrha spun on her heel as she sent a kick towards Sasuke

Sasuke on the other hand, dropped to the ground, dodging Pyrrha's kicked. He then grabbed her other foot and pulled it back as the redhead fell backwards onto the ground. Once Pyrrha hit the ground she quickly performed a kickup to get back into a standing position.

Pyrrha then moved to the side when Sasuke's Kusanagi was thrown at her as it embedded itself into the ground behind her. Pyrrha looked back forward only to get punched in the face by Sasuke. Pyrrha stumbled back once more before taking a step forward and thrusting sword forward as Sasuke stepped to the side from the attack

Sasuke smacked the back of Pyrrha's sword hand that forced her sword away as he then grabbed her wrist. Sasuke then punched her in the side before pulling Pyrrha downward as he kicked straight up against her face. Sasuke then twisted Pyrrha's hand as she was forced to drop her sword before he pulled her arm around her back into a hold

"Seems I'm able to keep up to you now with ease since the last time we fought due to the fact I had slight problem with my eye" Sasuke said dryly while he tapped his headband with his free hand

Pyrrha "So it was you, you're the Akatsuki member I fought during the tournament" Pyrrha said trying to get out of the hold she was in

"That's correct, now stop struggling. The fight is over" Sasuke said as Pyrrha stopped to look at him with a confused look on her face

Sasuke then let go of Pyrrha who scrambled away from Sasuke before facing him with a confused look

Pyrrha stared at him for a moment before walking over to her weapon and shield. She picked them up and holstered them "So, why?" Pyrrha asked after a moment

"Why what?" Sasuke asked, not moving from his spot as he crossed his arms

"Why are you part of the Akatsuki" Pyrrha said bluntly

"Because there are things in the world that are needed to get done and to do that you need to get your hands dirty. I'm okay with getting my hands dirty so as long as my actions will help others" Sasuke explained calmly

". . . Do they know?" Pyrrha asked

"They who?" Sasuke said with a slight tilt of his head

"Yang and Ruby, you are close to them after all" Pyrrha pointed out

"No I have never told them and I believe that is for the best they are not to know just yet" Sasuke said while shaking his head of the future confrontation with them about who he truly is. Sasuke then looked up at Pyrrha with a dark look on his face "But that is later and this is now" Sasuke said walking up to Pyrrha with a gait that reminded the girl of a predator stalking its prey "You will never speak of the others of what I do or I swear" Sasuke said as he now stood in front of Pyrrha and looked up into her eyes with a ferocity that Pyrrha felt shivers down her spine just from the gaze

Sasuke closed his eye before opening it as the glare he sent her made her blood run cold **_"I will kill you"_** Sasuke said in a calm voice as Pyrrha felt like her heart skipped a beat out of pure fear from the killing intent that was coming from him

"I-I understand" Pyrrha gasping slightly as she didn't notice she forgot to breath during this confrontation

Sasuke closed his eye again as the killing intent disappeared "Good" Sasuke said opening his eye again before walking away from Pyrrha "Glad we could have that talk. See you in class tomorrow" Sasuke said while going over to weapons and picking them up, not even caring to look back to see the red head run out of the training area with a fear stricken look across her face

Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh at what he just did "Had to be done, had to be" Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked out of the training arena knowing this will have repercussion, he just knows it but he'll deal with it when it comes. Right now, he just wants to go back to his room and relax for now

* * *

**And there you have it, I hoped you enjoyed this wonderful chapter I made today. If not well it's your opinion.**

**Next chapter will be of Itachi's class, that's going to be fun :**

**Now before you start bashing me for doing this, I started a new story called _Dana's Effect_**

**Now I'm sure most of you are wondering why I did that, well during the time the server was down for the website I couldn't edit the story without it feeling weird to continue off a point based off my memory, so I decided to make another story I've been wanting to do for awhile**

**_Dana's Effect_ is a Prototype and Mass Effect crossover having Dana be the main protagonist of the story because well I haven't seen any story with her having a key point in them. Give it a look, it's pretty decent**

**Well that's all I have to say**

**So if you could please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	20. Chapter 17

**How's it going everyone it's good to be back. **

**Now this chapter was a pain to deal with, no I really mean it was pain in the ass to write out. My god you don't understand the want to punch my computer and slam my keyboard on the ground with how difficult it was to write this damn chapter. I am not joking, I actually had to scrap the chapter four times before coming up with what I have now and I still have doubts about it because to me, it feels just wrong.**

** Not to mention all the distractions that happen around me when I was writing that just make me lose my train of thought. ****I just hope the next chapter would be better than this chapter, along with fewer distractions *Sigh* anyway enough of my problems, onto what you all care about**

**Now people are talking about how I was too mean to Weiss in the previous chapter. . . Okay maybe a little too mean and I even took out a small part from the previous chapter because I noticed you all were right about that, but that doesn't mean I hate her. The reason I did that is because for Sasuke he believes that children aren't too far away from becoming their parents, depending on their upbringing and their view of the world.**

**For Sasuke, he may have met Weiss once in the past but that's it, many things could've happened in those years to make her change. Like the fact Weiss is kind of racist before the end of the first Volume. Don't look at me like that, she was kind of racist about all faunus being degenerates**

**So until Sasuke can see Weiss is not like all other members of her family (Not counting Winter yet until she is shown and her personality is revealed) he'll be distant to Weiss until he can see that she'll turn out better than what people can expect from her. If not and she does become what everyone expects of a Schnee, well there's always room on halls of White Castle to hang her head from. . . I don't hate her dammit I'm just stating a point that drastic measures are needed for last resort because god knows how corrupt the Schnee family is.**

**Well that's enough explaining why I did in the last chapter like that, also who saw the Yang vs Tifa Death Battle. Hell fucking yeah that fight was amazing, you could say the fight ended with a snap. . . That was horrible and I'll shut up now**

**Another thing. . RWBY is getting a fucking Manga, I am not joking they are doing this. Apparently it's going to be a prequel for the series. I am not one to buy manga but dammit I'm buying this one when it comes out. . . In english of course or if someone is willing to translate it**

**Okay enough distractions, let get onto it**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke was walking down one of the many hallways of Beacon with his team following close behind him. They are on their way to Itachi's class for one their first class of the day. They only have two today, Itachi's then Glynda's class after lunch

"Hey~" The four members of team SEVN looked on to see Yang waving at them with the rest of her team along with JNPR standing in front of the classroom door. They weren't alone as many other teams were there as well, waiting in the hallway for some reason "Good morning~" Yang said joyfully with a wave of her hand

"Morning". The three monotonous ones of the team said in unison.

"How's it going?" While Rhea said this in a slightly more upbeat tone than the others of her team.

"What are you all doing out here?" Sasuke asked calmly while looking at the other students minding their own business

"Apparently your brother isn't here and the door is locked" Yang said with a huff "I wanted to kick it down but Weiss stopped me from doing so because it would be considered 'property damage of private property'." Yang said while holding up her hands for air quotes when she said 'property damage' in a sarcastic tone

Sasuke rolled his eyes because causing property damage is quite normal for them. Sasuke then pulled out his Scroll and called his brother. Once the call connected Sasuke let out a huff "Itachi, where are you" Sasuke asked dryly, getting the attention of everyone around him

"Ah, Sasuke I'm glad you called. I'm going to be late, the babysitter I have for Tsuki is unable to come today so I'm currently out looking to find someone to look after her. So would you be so kind as to open the door for the class that'll be great. Bye" Itachi said quickly before hanging up before Sasuke could even get a word in

Sasuke put his Scroll down from his ear to stare at it before shaking his head with a sigh "Yang, open the door" Sasuke said as Yang looked at him for a bit before grinning wildly

"Wait but the door is-"

_**CRACK!**_

". . . Never mind" Weiss said monotonously as she saw Yang kick the door down onto the floor

"Well that's one way to open a door" Blake said with a small smirk

"Everyone get in, he'll be here in ten minutes or so" Sasuke shouted to the entire class waiting in the hall before entering the classroom with Yang in tow.

The rest of the students looked at each other before shrugging and after a moment, they entered the classroom.

"God damn" Yang said in awe at the eloquence of the room

"Yeah, brother decided to remodel this room into something more his tastes" Sasuke said before sitting down in first row of seats near the door. His team then sat down next to him on the same row

"Damn, look at these tables" Yang said sitting a row up behind Sasuke with her team "And these seats are really comfortable" Yang commented as the others agreed with Yang as team JNPR sat a row behind team RWBY

"Is that a koi pond?" Ren asked as they all looked to the corner of the room and saw the waterfall koi pond Itachi owned.

"He aparently finds watching the koi during his breaks to be relaxing" Sasuke stated as Ren nodded in understanding

"Hey didn't Itachi own a pet" Ruby said scratching her head in thought "I think it was a weasel, what was it's name again?" Ruby asked Sasuke

"You mean Kamaitachi? Apparently, after raising it for some time he decided to let it run loose in Beacon" Sasuke said with a shrug as the others just stared at him

". . . Kama. . Itachi? Really, he named it that?" Yang asked dryly "And here I thought he didn't have an ego" Yang joked while shaking her head in amusement of the pet's name

"You're more interested in the fact he named it after himself then the fact he just let an animal roam around freely around in Beacon" Blake deadpanned at her teammate's train of thought

"Meh, I have priorities" Yang said with a shrug and an amused smile on her lips

"Actually, the name Kamaitachi is an old folklore about a demon weasel with scythes coming out of its body or something along those lines" Sasuke explained

"That sounds really, really, cool" Ruby said really intrigued in the fact he mentioned scythes as her eyes got this far off look that you can just see she was imagining what the creature would look like.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement along with everyone else at Ruby's innocent outlook before Sasuke continued "Actually, before he released the Kama into Beacon he had trained the little mammal to deal with some rodents that were running around Beacon" Sasuke stated as the girls jolted slightly while Blake seemed intrigued, must be her cat faunus trait kicking in at the thought of the furry rodent "So apparently every time you see a random pool of blood on the ground in Beacon you'll know that Kama has made a kill and is probably eating somewhere close" Sasuke said bluntly as the others just stared at him blankly "What? I didn't train it to do that and besides" Sasuke said looking over to the side "Would you rather have that roaming Beacon instead of Kama" Sasuke mused as they all turned while most of the students picked their feet up in fear and screamed ever so girly when a brown rat ran across the classroom floor

"Of course there are rats here. Should've expected from this huge academy that some rodents would live here" Rhea said staring at the rat while her gloves crackled with lighting if it got close to her. Ivy just ignored the small rodent as she couldn't see, pun not intended, what the fuss about a small rodent was, they were training to fight monsters and they're scared of a small animal. Sad, really really sad in Ivy's opinion. Akio just stared at the rat dully as he seen bigger out in the wilderness with Cabval

"Ah, gross gross gross" Ruby said in a pitched tone as she hid behind her older sister. Weiss just pressed her back against her seat, wanting to get away from the flea ridden animal while Blake looked like she wanted to pounced. JNPR surprisingly was calm, excluding Pyrrha who seemed grossed out by the rat along with other students. Surprisingly Jaune wasn't bothered as Sasuke sent him a look which he noticed

"My family lives in a rural area where rats are a very common thing to see there" Jaune said with a nervous chuckle

Just when someone was about to do something to get rid of the rat a miniature karambit knife was thrown across the room and into the rat's back. The rat let out a high pitch squeal of pain before an animal the same size yet longer came rushing into the room through the broken door and lunged at the rat. The animal was Kama who bit into the back of the rat's neck as the rat struggled to get Kama off only for Kama to bite down hard as the rat the slowly stopped struggling until it was completely still in Kama's mouth. Kama dropped the rat before flicking its tail to grab the handle of the karambit and pulled it out of the rat as it started bleeding to death with a puddle of blood around it **(Hey don't look at me, I was bored when I wrote this part and wanted to add in something interesting. Blame my thought process)**

Kama then picked the rat using its teeth and strut out the room with its head up high in a sense of accomplishment.

". . . . Did that just happen" Ivy said after a moment while the others just stared at the door the weasel nonchalantly walked out of the classroom.

"I did say Itachi did train him didn't I?" Sasuke pointed out.

"What kind of person teaches an animal to use a weapon!?" Rhea exclaimed in shock while pointing at the door

Sasuke simply stared at her for a moment before raising his hand along with Yang and Ruby

"Okay, I can understand him, but you two?" Jaune asked in shock as the girls turned around to look at him

"Technically, we didn't train him, just we know how to fight with him. Our dad was the one who taught our dog" Yang said with a shrug

"Which is below average at best to what I could've done if I taught that dog of yours" Itachi said walking into his classroom with Kamaitachi on his shoulder as the tail of the rat was poking out of its mouth. Itachi scratched under its chin before it slurped down the last of the rat before jumping down from Itachi's shoulder and scurried off to the koi pond where it took a nap on one of the rocks next to waterfall

"Sorry I'm late, had to find a decent babysitter at a short notice" Itachi said walking to the center of his classroom

"Huh, I thought you were going to keep on wearing that suit you had on yesterday" Yang said as he was wearing a different set of clothing

At the moment he was wearing mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt in the same color with a simple white belt around his waist and dark blue pants. He also wore black shinobi sandals with a white wrapping that went halfway up to his knee and a three silver ring necklace that had a red gem in each ring. Over that he was wearing a grey cloak with black trimming that was only buttoned around in the middle as he was resting his left hand on it

"What? Oh that, that was only for a meeting I had to go to. Honestly I hate wearing suits, so constricting" Itachi said with distaste "Well anyway, might as well start the lesson" Itachi said before coughing into his fist as he took a serious look "Welcome to your first class of Tactics and Strategies. Here I'll be helping you develop ways to fight opponents who are your better, as well as strategize with your teams and come up with plans mid-fight if necessary. We will also be taking notes on past battles and talking about how their tactics work or how they didn't and what would be a better plan at the time to win that losing battle". Itachi said looking around the students of his class "This class will give you all the skills you need to lead in your missions you will be going on in the future with great success. Any questions" Itachi said before noticing a student was raising his hand "Yes" Itachi said gesturing to him to talk.

"This sounds like something the leader of our team should be learning, why are the rest of us here?" The student asked as the others murmured in agreement

"You see, that's the thing. What would happen if your leader were to fall in combat? Tell me, who would lead if he or she fell in the middle of an important assignment?" Itachi asked with a raised brow as the student stayed quiet "Exactly, this class is to help _Everyone_ because no one knows what would happen in the middle of a battle" Itachi said before pulling out an odd looking remote control and walked off to the side "That's why you're all here, to learn to be prepared for any situation" Itachi said before stopping "Now for today I was just going to go over the basis of what I consider a good plan is but I decided to let you all have a taste at what we do at the end of each month" Itachi said before pushing a few buttons on the remote. The room's lights dimmed as a projector appeared out from a panel from the ceiling as it lit up the center of the room with a holographic display of a random forest "What we do at the end of each month is I will have one team at random go through these simulations and finish them in front of the entire class. The rest of you will be watching for the duration whichever team is up and will watch what they do, pick up interesting tactics they use and improve on what they do for future scenarios you may get yourself in. For now I will use a beginner level simulated mission which is simply go with your instincts on how you want to finish this 'Mission' if you will" Itachi explained before looking at the students with a smile

"Now which team would like to go up" Itachi said looking around the class for volunteers

"Oo oo we do, we do~" Nora said excitedly

"We do?!" Jaune said in shock

"You do, good for you" Itachi said taking his shock as acknowledgment, even though he knew the boy didn't want to. Itachi then tapped a few more buttons as their black marble desks lit up as a hologram screen covered the entirety of their desk

They all looked shocked when the desks became a holographic touch screen while at the same time they didn't notice they were being scanned by the projector above. After a moment the map in the center of the room zoomed into the forest and into a clearing where four figures digitized in the clearing.

"That's us!" Nora exclaimed with glee to themselves in holograms. The holograms were a fraction of their actual sizes so they actually went up to their knees

"This is the latest in strategy based simulations, don't ask me how I got them because I would have to kill you if I did" Itachi said with a joyous laugh as no one could tell if he was joking or not "You will need do objectives on the screen above you. You are not limited in time or any physical effects on the bodies as shown, though I may add stuff like injuries, sickness, loss of limbs, bleeding out or even dying a slow death into the equation of a simulated mission in the future" Itachi said casually while his students, excluding his brother's team, cringed at the thought he put in their minds of that happening to a smaller version of themselves "So for now like I said before we will be using the simplest settings so everyone can get the gist of what we're doing for future references" Itachi said while gesturing for everyone to look up as there were four key points written in the air. They read as such

**Locate the enemy base**

**Find the leader (Photo has been given to use)**

**Take down the leader in any possible way**

**Exfiltrate the hot zone **

"I will not give you any advice on how to approach this mission, like it should be when you're out in the field in the possible future. I'm only here to give a ranking on your strategy skills, that is all. During other classes you have with me, the position of leader will rotate to see who can come up with the greater plan but for now we will be relying on your leader to come up with your plans but as a team it only makes sense for you to help your leader whenever you can, let it be simple directions, advice on what to do or even how to get to the place you are heading to" Itachi said before remembering something "I would like to add that the holograms are essentially copies of yourselves so they will fight as best as you can and with the advancements of today's technology, they will be able to predict somewhat accurately to what you may or may not do in combat scenarios. At the moment they are still calibrating to your fighting style so the only knowledge of you combat prowess is from the data we received from the initiation or other recordings we have on file about you students. This means that future fights, training or even tournaments you participate will be cataloged and taken into account of how the simulation represents yourself. So essentially when you improve your skills, the simulations improves along with you which you'll see in future simulations how they will act more like you" Itachi stated before looking at the team directly "This mission is a basic one so you should be able to do this in at least ten minutes, remember that" Itachi added while looking intently at Jaune

Jaune let out an audible gulp as he looked nervous "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's just like he said, it'll be easy" Pyrrha said placing a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Jaune returned the smile with one of his own "Right, let's do this. . . . How am I supposed to do this?" Jaune asked as he just stared down at the four holograms of his team.

"Just talk out loud or type in the commands, whatever you say or do will either make an action for your team if you don't, they'll get confused and request a new command" Itachi explained

"Uh, okay" Jaune said while scratching his head "So, what should we do first?" Jaune asked his team who looked at the screen in thought

"Do we have a mission folder or something along the lines with the photo we have" Ren asked as the hologram of Jaune pulled out something as the holograms gathered around. Then above them was a giant detailed file along with the picture of the enemy leader came up for everyone in the room to see

"Well that's useful" Jaune said slightly amazed before he and his team read over the file while the class watched silently "Alright, so he's somewhere northeast of our current position. He is currently being guarded by seven heavily armored men in a middle of a small fortified old outpost. The enemy leader is wearing an eye patch and has a receding hairline, so that should be easy to identify" Jaune said summarizing what he read

"Is there an overlook of the outpost" Pyrrha asked as the files that were hovering on the screen changed to an overhead photo of the outpost

"Seems that the west side is less fortified, then the rest of the fort. We could have Nora break down a section of the wall to create a distraction for us" Ren pointed out as the west wall was highlighted

"I also see that the south wall is somewhat falling apart. Maybe we can climb up from that side and we climb onto the walkway of the fort we could move over here" Jaune said gesturing to the corner that overlooked the courtyard of the fort "When we're in position we signal Nora. . How do we signal Nora?" Jaune asked as his team went into thought

"Oh, you signal me like you were a sloth , kuroo, kuroo" Nora said while making animal noises

"Nora, I like I said before I don't think that's how a sloth sounds like" Ren deadpanned

"Which is why they won't expect it" Nora said excitedly

Ren stared at her before turning to the rest of his team "Got a better idea?" Ren asked monotonously to the rest of his team

"How much time do we have to charge before Nora breaks down the wall" Pyrrha asked calmly

"This is Nora we're speaking, so the second she hears something out of the ordinary she'll burst through that wall without thought" Ren deadpanned while Nora beamed as if that was an accomplishment

"Alright, I can whistle pretty loudly so I could do that" Pyrrha said as they all nodded in agreement as they saw the holograms of themselves have talk bubbles above them and in that bubble was a picture of Pyrrha whistling while the others had thumbs up in them

"Alright, so we know where they are, how to infiltrate it, how are we supposed to take the guy out" Jaune asked as they all looked over the map

". . . There's a truck parked next to the outpost, maybe we could use it. Do any of you know how to drive" Pyrrha asked as Ren raised his hand "Good, then you are the getaway driver" Pyrrha stated as a bubble appeared above Ren's hologram with a steering wheel and a check mark next to it

"Yes but I think we're forgetting about something. The seven armed guards that are protecting the guy" Jaune pointed out as they all hummed

"Well from the summary about the guy he's just some low class criminal so they should be a run of the mill grunts. Though the keyword there is _should_ so we probably will need to tread carefully when we start fighting" Ren stated as they all nodded

"Alright, so we in agreement of the plan" Jaune asked as they all nodded "Alright then, I guess we just need to do it then" Jaune said as the hologram went back to their holographic selves as they started jogging in the direction of the fort. The hologram seemed to be fast forwarding

"It fasts forwards when there is no danger and normal time will resume when something significant is going to happen" Itachi informed his students who wondered why it was going faster.

Everyone watched as the holograms, from the holograms point of view, jog through the forest until the fort came into view for them. Then as they said the hologram of Nora went to the west side of the forest while the rest went around to the south side. The three holograms began climbing up the wall, with the hologram version Pyrrha helping the hologram version of Jaune

"They really are accurate about this stuff" Rhea muttered as everyone nodded with a snicker as they watched the hologram version of Jaune struggled to climb up a wall. The real Jaune put his hands against his face and let out a groan while Pyrrha pat his back supportively

Everyone watched as the holograms soon got into position as the guards along with the target was now seen in the courtyard. The hologram of Pyrrha then let out a loud whistle that everyone heard. In the next instant the west wall came down, knocking down several of the guards in the explosion

Fighting on the hologram soon commenced as all of JNPR started attacking the guards. Nora shooting Dust grenades, Ren running around shooting or his use of martial arts, Pyrrha expertly taking down most of the guards by herself and Jaune. . . . . His hologram was using his shield to protect himself while flailing his sword

The real Jaune groaned in embarrassment as he would definitely do something like that in real life

"Now that's realistic to the point that its kind of scary" Ren commented at how he would definitely fight like that and agreed Nora would go guns crazy in this situation

They watched as the holograms easily took down the guards with little problem and was tying the target up and left the area with no problems. After that an icon popped up on the hologram

**Mission Complete**

"Wow, that was pretty easy" Jaune said in amazement

"Told you" Itachi stated walking back to the center of the room as the lights lit back up and the holograms died down "During the year I'll be teaching you maneuvers to help in your plans and strategies so they become so complex that your plans will have a backup plans for your backup plan's backup plan" Itachi said with utmost seriousness while everyone sweat dropped at what he just said

"Professor, I have a question" Ivy asked with her hand held up high

"Yes, what is it?" Itachi said while gesturing for her to continue

"How will this be directed on the field when we go on missions? Yes this will be challenging our minds but it doesn't really do good without actual real world experience" Ivy pointed out as Itachi responded with a chuckle

"That is the reason why you all have combat class on the same day as strategies. In there you'll be fighting against each other, other teams, even a simulated area to fight or do objectives just like what we did here. There you'll hone your coordination skills amongst your team to become proficient Hunters. That's why I'm here to teach you tactics and strategies because you'll need to have this knowledge when you're out on the field on missions that end with no repercussions because of what I taught you. Honestly, going into a fight guns blazing is not going to work all the time" Itachi said before looking at Yang who let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck with the "It's always best to plan ahead and prepare before this and even when you don't have time to prepare you must always think while you're in the move. That's the importance of this class" Itachi said before pushing several more buttons on his controller as the rest of the desks, excluding JNPR's desk, lit up with holographs "Now, the rest of you will be doing similar missions as well for the rest of the duration of the class. Our next class we'll have together we'll go over certain maneuvers that were used in the Great War, where you'll be taking notes on it. Team JNPR you have the rest of the class off, you could either wait patiently for everyone to finish or" Itachi said as he pushed several more buttons as their holographic table lit up again "You can watch other students in their missions" Itachi said as their desk had several screen tabs for each team

Itachi walked off once again as all other students got to work on their holographic missions.

"So how are we doing this" Rhea asked she played with holographic version of themselves

"Well if you guys forgot and that I'm probably going to have to remind you a lot, I'm blind" Ivy deadpanned

"The holograms are physical enough for you to see" Sasuke said as he flicked a random boulder that was on the hologram as it made a vibration across their holographic desk

"Yes but 'looking' at the holograms are giving me a headache with how its giving off that hum" Ivy irritably while picking her ears

"What hum?" Rhea asked as she couldn't hear anything from the projections

"Exactly, fill me in with what happens later" Ivy said before pulling out a pair of earmuffs for both sets of ears

"Fine, go to sleep then" Sasuke said monotonously with a sigh

"Well let's get to work because this seems fun" Rhea said excitedly at the aspect of playing such a fun activity.

"You mean other than the fact this counts as what would happen in real world and if our holograms die that means we would've died as well" Sasuke deadpanned

"Seriously, can you be more of a brooder" Rhea asked irritably at his outlook

"Trust me when I say that he was far worse four years ago" Yang said leaning over her table to look down at them

"How could he be worst than he is now. I mean look at this antisocial guy and tell me how he could've been worse" Rhea said pointing at Sasuke who's mouth was twitching and a vein on his forehead pulsed

"I'm right here you know" Sasuke said dryly.

"He threatened to kill me on several occasions when we first met" Yang deadpanned as no one but the two Uchihas noticed Pyrrha flinch ever so lightly

". . . . Seriously" Rhea said looking at her leader who was looking away from the conversation

". . . Its not like I actually attempted to murder you" Sasuke said after a moment

"True mostly he would threatened me to leave him alone, hell most of time he would run away from me" Yang said as she let out a boisterous laugh

"Really?" Rhea asked intrigued while Sasuke let out a frustrated groan

"Yep, he always told me to leave him alone or get away from him, or shut up you annoying blonde, stuff like that" Yang said with a shrug "But we soon became the best of friends, right Sasuke" Yang said giving the raven haired boy a smile

"Sadly, yes" Sasuke said honestly with a bland look on his face

"Oh don't be like that, you know you can't live without me" Yang said with her smile reaching ear to ear

Sasuke let out a scoff as he looked away as a small smile appeared on his face

"I see that smile, come on, admit it" Yang said poking his side with her finger causing him to swat her hand away

"Now I don't really mind you two flirting, hell I'll even support it but would you please do it after class or at least finish your assignment because you're distracting everyone at the moment from their assignments" Itachi said walking up to them with an amused smile as everyone in class started to laugh

Yang and Sasuke slowly turned theirs and gave everyone a deathly glare that made them shut up. Yang's eyes glowing blood red with murder while Sasuke's eyes becoming hollow and somewhat grey stricken the students with fear as they started to sweat nervously, some even fainted

Yang then smirked and fist bumped Sasuke who had a smirk as well as the pressure they were exuding onto the students dissipated instantly as everyone let out a breath of relief

"The double glare of death, always works" Yang mused while snickering at the other students horrified looks

"And you said learning how to do something like that was a waste of time" Sasuke said with an amused scoff

"Yeah, yeah, you are better when it comes to fear tactics than me I get it" Yang said before turning back to her team as they, excluding her sister, looked at her in shock "What? I can be scary when I want to be" Yang said innocently as they shook their heads of the image that was planted in their minds and got to work as they noticed Ruby already written up a plan for them

Sasuke went back to his team who was participating and saw the mission was quite easy. The most difficult about the entirety of what they were doing was the stubbornness Akio had to agreeing with his ideas on how to do things in the simulation

Apparently they started arguing on just how to approach the base. While this was happening Rhea was having fun giving the holograms commands and when she saw the boys weren't going to finish their argument she let out a sigh and made the holograms get to work on the mission. By the time the argument was about to get violent the boys heard a mission complete from their desk and saw Rhea had finished what their assignment by herself **(1)**

"Seriously, arguing about something simple" Rhea said shaking her head

"They're boys, its in their DNA to argue or fight with another to show their 'Dominance' in a sense of words" Ivy said opening one eye to look at them while taking her earmuffs off

"That would be fun to watch" Yang said with a perverse smile as it took a moment for the boys to realize what she meant and scoot away from one another. Yang just laughed happily at their embarrassed looks

"Well it seems everyone is done with their assignments so you can all leave early. I'll be looking forward to our next class" Itachi informed them as they all got up from their seats and started walking out the door "Ms. Nikos, could you stay for a moment" Itachi asked as Pyrrha flinched before nodding.

"I'll meet up with you all later" Pyrrha said as her team nodded before heading off

Sasuke looked at his brother who gave him a shrug as he let out a huff before following his team out, leaving Pyrrha alone with Itachi

"Is there something you want to talk about professor?" Pyrrha asked politely while trying to keep calm

". . . Ms. Nikos, are you scared of me?" Itachi asked after a moment

"What!? No, of course not" Pyrrha lied quickly while waving her hands out in front of her nervously

"You don't have to lie, I can already tell you had a. . _Talk_ with my brother" Itachi said as Pyrrha visibly flinched. Itachi let out a huff when he saw her flinch "What did he say to encourage this fear" Itachi asked as Pyrrha looked unsure what to do before deciding to tell. After Pyrrha recounted what happened the day before Itachi let out a tired sigh "So you figured out who we were and decided to confront my brother about it. You two ended up fighting and he threatened you in the end to keep silent about it" Itachi summarized what he just heard

"Yes, that's about it" Pyrrha said nervously

Itachi let out another sigh while shaking his head "Let me apologize on behalf of my brother. He isn't very subtle about these sorts of things, though technically you did corner him into a wall to act like that" Itachi said as Pyrrha looked confused

"I cornered him?" Pyrrha asked for clarification as she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Of course, you decided to confront him of what we do behind the scenes and then questioned his reasons to hide this from the one person who's opinion matters to him" Itachi stated as Pyrrha flinched because what he said does have some meaning to why Sasuke seemed angry at her yesterday "Let me be blunt Ms. Nikos, my brother doesn't have that many friends. Actually he only has one friend and that is Yang" Itachi explained

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion "That's not true, he has Ruby and the others of our group" Pyrrha pointed out while Itachi just shook his head

"The only reason Ruby is even around Sasuke is because they are only affiliated because of Yang and Sasuke can't really relate to the others because he honestly doesn't know how to be friends with people" Itachi clarified as Pyrrha felt sorry for Sasuke "That's why he felt cornered, because of what you said put doubts in his subconscious that probably went along the lines of: I can't let Yang know, she mustn't know, I don't want to lose my only friend, etc." Itachi stated with a sigh

Pyrrha frowned at this, she didn't realize how much stress Sasuke must've been under to constantly keep this a secret from his only true friend ". . I see" Pyrrha said after a moment as Itachi nodded

"Please don't take Sasuke's threat to heart, he's just doing what he thinks is best in the situation" Itachi pleaded lightly "Even if it means he pushes away people who could be his friends in an attempt to protect them or himself from the truth of why he does the things we do" Itachi said with a frown as that had more depth to it than the redhead would ever know

"I understand" Pyrrha said honestly as she could see that Itachi loved his brother dearly and didn't want him to be alone _'I'll talk to Sasuke again later and apologize'_ Pyrrha thought

"Good, you can go now" Itachi said as Pyrrha nodded before leaving the room to meet up with her team

* * *

**~Few minutes earlier~**

"So what do we have next?" Blake asked as Ruby pulled out her schedule

"We have lunch then combat class" Ruby stated as the other two teams nodded as their schedules was the same

"Great, I'm starving" Yang said happily

"Oo! Do you think they dessert" Nora said happily

"Nora, no". Ren spoke up "Remember what happened the last time you decided to eat a bunch of sweets at a buffet table" Ren said dully

"I only destroyed half the building" Nora whined as if that justified what she just said

"The answer is still no" Ren said as Nora let out a hmph with a small pout before returning to her cheerful nature

They all soon arrive to the lunchroom where many students were already seated and eating

"I'll find an empty table, just get me something that I could actually eat" Ivy asked of her team before walking off into the crowd.

The three teams went to get their foods before finding Ivy at a lone table with a few faunus eating at the edge of the table while she sat dead center of the table. There was also four guys on the other side of the table directly across from Ivy who had looks of scorn on their faces

"And I told you to get lost you freak". The orange haired brute said as Sasuke remembered the guy he was about to beat up during his first night here in Beacon. Cardin something, not someone important at all in his opinion

Sasuke turned to hear Akio growl angrily and raised a brow at him. Sasuke noticed his fists were clenched and he was about to attack

"Stop, that's an order" Sasuke said sternly as Akio turned to glare at him

"He's insulting our teammate, _your_ teammate and you're not going to do anything about it" Akio hissed as he moved to assault the four racists pricks

That is if Sasuke raised his arm and pressed it against his chest "Who said I'm not? So stand back for a moment. It's best to deal with these things quickly and not draw out a fight longer than you should" Sasuke said sternly before handing his food tray to Yang who graciously took it

"Aim for the face" Yang suggested.

Sasuke let out an amused 'hmph' before walking towards the four.

"How many times do I have to say I don't give a damn if this is supposedly your table. I was here first and I'm waiting for my team so beat it" Ivy said irritably as she propped her elbow against the table

"Well I feel sorry for that team to get so many freaks, hell even that leader of yours is no better" Cardin said snidely before turning when he heard something drop to the floor

He and his two other teammates turned to see Sasuke standing over their fourth member, Sky lark "I suggest carrying this fool to the infirmary before you end up like him" Sasuke threatened them ever so calmly

"Do you think I'm going to do what you say, do you?" Cardin said angrily as Sasuke looked at him with a blank expression

"Let me answer your question with another question, does it look I give a damn about your opinion in this matter?" Sasuke said as his expression turn cold

Cardin charged at Sasuke who took a deep breath before taking a step to the side when Cardin tried to grab him. Sasuke kicked the side of his knee, throwing the larger student off balance before he grabbed Cardin's face and pulled it back as he threw Cardin down onto the ground. Sasuke then ducked when Russel tried punch him, he returned the favor by elbowing the mohawk students gut. Sasuke then followed up by grabbed the back of Russel's head and bringing it down on his knee. Sasuke then did a spin kick and sent him flying

Sasuke moved to the side when Dove tried to tackle him. Sasuke then sweep his leg against Dove's and tripped him face first. He then kicked straight up against Dove's head before doing another spin kick against his face and sent him flying towards Russel who was getting back up before being knocked down by his teammate's body.

Sasuke then raised his leg when Cardin tried to grab his ankle from his position on the ground. He then brought it back down on the leader of CRDL's leader outreached hand.

Cardin let out a howl of pain as Sasuke grind his foot against the back of his hand "Let me make this clear to you, if I ever see you or your teammates ever try to harm someone because of what they are for whatever reasons. I will make your life a living hell" Sasuke said darkly before pulling his foot off Cardin's hand

Cardin got up and ran off with his team who just got back up. Sasuke let out a huff before turning back to the others and noticed Akio staring at him

"What?" Sasuke asked dryly

"How is that different to what I would've done" Akio asked dryly

"You would've just made yourself a target for them to get revenge because there would've been a struggle for dominance which showed you can to be taken down. What I did was to show them that I could beat them faster than they could beg for forgiveness and placed myself in their minds as someone they don't want to mess with" Sasuke said as he nonchalantly cracked his knuckles ". . Probably, don'r really know because I can tell they're idiots so they'll probably try to get revenge and it will end horribly for them" Sasuke added after a moment with a shrug

"Damn straight" Yang agreed wholeheartedly as she handed his food back to him

"Now what you did to protect me was nice and all" Ivy spoke up and gained everyone's attention "But did you at least get me something to eat" Ivy asked dryly as if she wasn't being 'bullied' by Cardin and his goons

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Akio who was holding Ivy's food and handed it over to her

"Thank you" Ivy said before she started to eat her salad. Everyone else then sat down at the table, eating their own foods before Pyrrha came up to them a moment later

"Hey, what did I miss" Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to Jaune who saved her a plate of food

"Nothing important" Sasuke as he began eating his food causing Pyrrha to look at her teammates for details

"We'll fill you in later" Jaune said as she nodded before digging into her food along with everyone else

"You know, we should do something later" Yang spoke up a few moments later

"Yang no" Sasuke said immediately

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Yang said with her arms crossed

"You were going to suggest we do something that may or may not end us in jail like you did last time" Sasuke said dryly

"First off, that was a holding cell not jail. Huge difference" Yang said irritably with no shame of admitting of her being detained

"I've been meaning to ask sis, what did you do again to get arrested?" Ruby asked innocently

"I may or may not broke a beer bottle over a random drunks head" Yang muttered as everyone stared at her

". . . Why in the world would you do that?" Blake asked incredulously of her partner

"She was drunk, end of story" Sasuke butted in before Yang could make a response while Weiss let out a groan

"Great, one of my teammates is an alcoholic" Weiss said dryly

"I am not an alcoholic" Yang said irritably before noticing was making a so-so gesture with his hand "Why you little" Yang said while shaking her fist at Sasuke who waved her off casually. Yang let out a huff before looking at the others "Still, I say we should do something fun that we can all do together" Yang said

"Like a sleep over!" Nora exclaimed causing Yang clap her hands in joy

"Yes, that's what we should do, a girls night of fun" Yang agreed wholesomely with Nora's idea while adding onto it

Sasuke when he heard what Yang said raised a single brow "So what are the rest of us doing while that happens" Sasuke muttered while taking a sip of his drink

"I figured you guys would need a good opportunity to get to know one another" Yang said as the guys looked at each other before staring straight back at Yang silently

"Yang, that's a terrible idea" Sasuke stated bluntly while Yang completely ignored him and continued to converse with the others. Sasuke let out a sigh before continuing to eat his food

The three teams enjoyed their lunch together, talking about random topics before the bell to for their next class rang.

They all got up and left the cafeteria and headed towards combat class

Once they arrived to their destination they walked through the double doors to be greeted to a sight of a giant room with a training stage in the back. There was nowhere to sit so they continued to stand until Glynda came walking towards them and the other teams that came in as well.

Glynda stopped with a click of her heels as she faced them "Welcome to combat class, in this class I'll be teaching you the proper ways to fight as well as teach you to fight in ways you didn't think was necessary. That includes fighting in dress attire, because we don't know when we will be forced to fight and it's best to be always prepared" Glynda explained as Ruby let out a whine as she didn't want to wear a dress

Glynda fixed her glasses before looking back at her students "For today we'll have a simple training assignment. You and your partner will be fighting together against the other members of your team so you can be familiarized with their fighting style. This will also allow you to help the other with some flaws any of your team may or may not have" Glynda stated before pulling out her scroll as it then showed the aura bars of all the students

Glynda then noticed something amongst the chart of her students "Mr. Winchester, why is your team and your aura down in the red" Glynda asked curiously. They didn't respond as their eyes kept flicking towards Sasuke. Glynda turned her head to her step-brother who was doing a good job of not making eye contact with her ". . . You and I will have a talk later" Glynda said dryly to Sasuke before returning her gaze to team CRDL "Your team is excused for this assignment, you may sit in the sidelines" Glynda said before taking their names off the chart of her Scroll

Glynda let out a huff before several square fighting platforms rose about a foot off the ground "Your fighting area is within the square, if you move off the platform then you are done for the fight. Now normally I would have one team fight another team at a time but sadly it seems the arena I was going to hold this class in but its currently indisposed because someone decided to use it before it was open and did some property damage that needed to be fixed before our repairmen even arrived to fix the place when it was supposed to be ready" Glynda said to everyone but her eyes were looking directly at Sasuke who was looking away as he realized that stabbing several holes into the ground or causing explosions was not a good thing to do when fighting in a private training facility without a proper maintenance workers

"You're in trouble~" Yang said in a sing song voice which made Sasuke's brow twitch

"Urusai" Sasuke muttered dryly which caused her to laugh at his expense. Sasuke let out a huff and shook his head at her with a small smile peaking at the edge of his lips

"You may change into fighting attire and gather your weapons before returning here" Glynda stated as everyone left to change before coming back eager to get started.

All the teams got onto a platform and got into a fighting position. Sasuke, using only Kusanagi for the fight to be more agile, and Akio stood on one end of the platform while the girls stood on the other end.

"You may begin anytime you want" Glynda announced

"So how are doing th-" Rhea asked before being cut off when Sasuke rushed across the platform and punched her in the face "FUCKING HELL!" Rhea shouted before dropping down into her shadow and reappeared on the other side of the platform "You could've given me a warning!" Rhea shouted at her leader who was shaking his hand he punched her with

"Your reflexes are good, you managed to cover up your face with your shadows fast enough to take the brunt of the damage" Sasuke stated calmly as Rhea's eyes widened

"How the hell did you" Rhea muttered

"I've always been able to process things I see faster than most people can and no that isn't my semblance" Sasuke clarified before ducking when Ivy slashed at his back. Sasuke twisted his body around and grabbed Ivy's wrist before tossing her overhead towards Rhea. Ivy who was sailing through the air twisted her body midair to land on her feet "Not bad, you masked your presence well enough to get behind me. Sadly your intent to strike me down made it easy for me to know where you were" Sasuke explained calmly as he cracked his knuckles

"You know this isn't right" Akio growled at the fact Sasuke wasn't showing mercy when it comes to attacking his teammates. Even if it means helping them, he should at least show he cares

"Your right" Sasuke agreed surprisingly before turning to Glynda "Oi, Glynda" Sasuke called out and got her attention "Mind if I just have all three of them go against me" Sasuke asked as his team just stared at him in shock

Glynda pushed her glasses back up as the lenses went opaque "It's Goodwitch when we're in class" Glynda said as Sasuke rolled his eyes as Glynda out a huff "Just don't hurt them enough that they'll need to go to the nurse" Glynda warned him as his team just stared at her

It was then that they realized something, the professor thought the three of them couldn't take down their leader. This train of thought came to one conclusion

_'What the hell kind of person is this guy to be considered that strong'_

They all took a step forward whilst Sasuke just simply put his hands in his pockets. Akio pulled out his bow and fired two arrows at Sasuke who stepped out of the way of the first before ducking under the second. Sasuke then did a backflip when a bolt of lightning struck where he once stood that came from Rhea's gloves. Rhea dipped down into her shadows and out of sight while Ivy ran around the edge of the platform to flank Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath when he dodged another arrow at his head moving back when Ivy came at his side with both her daggers in a downward motion. Ivy then twisted her daggers in her hands as they let out both fire and lightning. Ivy crossed her daggers in an x fashion as it let out a torrent of flames and lightning at Sasuke. Sasuke simply jumped over the attack and landed with one foot on Ivy's head before jumping off as she tumbled down to the ground.

Sasuke then performed a round house kick when Rhea popped out from his shadow with her fist covered in lightning and shadows. Rhea quickly blocked the kick with her left arm covered in her shadows before it hit as she was sent flying to the right from the force of Sasuke's kick.

Sasuke then finally took his hands out of his pockets as he moved to the side and caught the naginata blade with both his hands before it could touch him. Akio pushed hard against Sasuke's grip who stared at his blue haired teammate as he saw that his teammate wanted nothing but to attack him until he submits

Sasuke let out a sigh before pushing the blade away and elbowed Akio's face which made him stagger back. Sasuke spun around with another roundhouse kick that sent Akio off to the left. Akio tumbled on the floor before kicking himself upright with his weapon back in its bow form that was pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step forward before stepping to side when Ivy came from behind and tried stab him. Sasuke kicked his leg up high as it made contact with Ivy's chin, only for it to phase through Ivy's head. It was then that Ivy's supposed body vanished like smoke in the wind

"A clone?" Sasuke muttered before ducking when the real Ivy came up from above as she was actually dropped by Rhea who was now currently in the air. Sasuke rolled to the side as Ivy stabbed her daggers into the ground where he once stood

"An echo actually" **(2)** Ivy clarified before ripping Mente out from the ground as fire dust surrounded the blade as pieces of the rubble from the floor that were now on fire were sent flying at Sasuke

Sasuke ducked down low to the ground as they passed overhead harmlessly before moving to the side when Ivy did the same thing with Cuore as it sent electrified rubble at him. Sasuke was about to charge at Ivy when he heard something. He looked up to Rhea to see that she had her hands apart in a cupping gesture. One hand was burning with fire while the other was swirling with a green vortex of air as a ball of fire was made between her hands. Inside the burning ball of fire was a speck of green light that shown through the vortex of flames

Rhea while in the air went into a pitcher's stance before throwing the ball of fire as hard as she can. Sasuke rolled out of the way as it passed by him before watching Rhea snap her fingers. The green light that was in the ball of fire exploded as it caused the fire outward to blast outward and managed to singe part of Sasuke's clothes.

Sasuke pat the specks of flames that was on his clothes while moving to the right as an arrow passed just an inch from his face. He then unsheathed his Kusanagi to block Akio's downward slash with his naginata. Sasuke pushed him back before parrying Ivy's slashes from the side where he then. Sasuke then jumped back when Rhea started raining down bolts of lightning and fireballs at him. Distancing himself from the rest of his team who were very and he means _very_, willingly wanting to attack him.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself while the popping the kinks in his neck. The others just stared at him like he was crazy to do such a laid back action while they were trying to take him down

"Been awhile since I fought multiple people who have admirable skills to force me into a corner" Sasuke commented while rolling his neck around before snapping back to its normal position as he stared directly at them "Shame it took you three to do so. You're probably going to have to work on getting better if you ever want to actually do it by yourself in the future" Sasuke casually remarked as it irritated them to no bound

"The hell are you talking about" Akio growled out angrily

"I'll give you a hint, the blonde over there who just finished taking her team down with her teammate is the only person to fight me fairly in a fight and is able to back me in a corner" Sasuke said while jerking his thumb towards Yang as they saw that she and Blake were standing over the defeated other half of their team

"What?" Akio said unsure what to feel that the blonde, who was flaunting her victory with a playful dance to the others irritations, was a better fighter than him

Akio growled before turning back to Sasuke only to move out of the way when he saw Sasuke's Kusanagi was thrown at him. Akio smacked the blade away from with his naginata as it was sent flying up in the air. Akio looked back at Sasuke, only to be punched in the face that caused him to stumbled back a few feet. Akio righted himself as thrust his weapon forward as Sasuke moved to the side with hand up in the air as Kusanagi landed on his palm.

Sasuke then drove the pommel of the blade down onto the side of Akio's head which made him stagger back in pain. Sasuke spun his sword in his hand to a reverse grip as he thrust the pommel into Akio's gut this time, making him lurch forward. Sasuke raised his knee, making contact with Akio's chin before grabbing his shirt which he then used as leverage to flip Akio over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him.

Sasuke then turned back to the girls to see them rushing him. Sasuke parried Ivy's slashes before dropping low from Rhea's punches covered in shadows and fire. Sasuke stabbed his blade into the ground before jumping over Rhea and landed in front of Ivy. He then grabbed Ivy's wrist before she could move and used the palm of his hand hit her face, causing her to move back but was held in place by Sasuke still holding onto her. Sasuke then kicked the side of Ivy's knee which made her lose her balance as Sasuke used that to his advantage. Sasuke then threw Ivy over his shoulder at Rhea who ducked down into her shadow before Ivy's body could reach her as Ivy went sailing through the air and off the platform.

Rhea then appeared next to Sasuke and threw a punch covered in lightning. Sasuke ducked and did an uppercut as it connected Rhea's chin. Rhea flew backwards before landing on her feet, only for Sasuke to appear next to her and kneed her gut. Before Rhea could even do anything Sasuke put both his hands together in a downward hammer fist directly on the back of her head. Rhea fell face first on the ground as she tried to get back up but only for her arms to give out and fell back down in defeat

Sasuke let out a breath of air he was apparently holding in as he walked back to his sword and sheathed it. Before stepping off the stage he jumped to the side when Akio ran at him with a right hook, completely disregarding his own weapon to try and do whatever he can to hurt him. Sasuke in turned punched Akio who skid back a few feet. What Sasuke wasn't expecting was his knuckles to sting after he hit Akio.

Sasuke looked back and his eyes widened ever so slightly at what he saw. Akio was holding his arm out as it was covered in his aura that looked more tangible than it should.

Akio took a step towards Sasuke as he clapped his hands together before pulling them apart as his fists were covered by his aura in the shape of a ball forming around his fists. It was essentially the same as how he made his arrows but instead of pulling the ball of aura back to elongate it into the shape of an arrow he kept it in is base state to fight with his fists

". . . Right, forgot he could turn his aura tangible with his semblance" **(3)** Sasuke muttered as he actually looked into his teammates abilities earlier, thanks to his brother who graciously gave him access to student records. He found only Akio's file at hand that had details about his semblance while the others didn't have one at all. Probably will have to look in on that later

Sasuke jumped back when Akio slammed his fist down where Sasuke stood before as the floor beneath him cracked and exploded upward with debris.

Akio charged forward swinging his aura covered fists at Sasuke who dodged each attack. Sasuke pulled out his sword once more and swung at Akio who did nothing to dodge the blade because when it made contact with his shoulder. What Sasuke wasn't prepared for was his blade to be repelled back by his aura that formed on his shoulder a second before it connected

The slight recoil from hitting Akio's aura made Sasuke take a step back with a slight waver in his stance. Akio threw another punch as Sasuke held up his blade in defense but only for the force behind the aura punch to knock the blade out of Sasuke's hands and send it flying off to the side. Sasuke looked back at his teammate to only get punched repeatedly by Akio all over his upper body with each hit causing a loud resonating smack. Akio finished the barrage of punches and took a step forward as his fist dipped down low to the ground before pulling straight up with an uppercut that made contact with Sasuke's jaw

Sasuke was sent flying back a few feet back before landing on the ground with a thud. Akio was gasping heavily as the aura surrounding his fists slowly dissipated to nothing. Akio stumbled slightly before looking straight up with a smirk "Take that, you bastard" Akio said smugly

"Was it nescarry to dislowcrate mah jaw" Sasuke said slurring his words as he stood back up to reveal his jaw in awkward position

"How the hell are you still conscious!" Akio shouted at Sasuke who gripped his jaw with both hands

"Simphle reawly" Sasuke said before snapping his jaw back in place. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth while moving his jaw around to make sure it was back in place before looking at Akio "I forced my aura to congregate in the areas where you hit me, dampening the blows immensely. Though the uppercut you gave me had to much force behind it so I couldn't really stop it from dislocating my jaw" Sasuke explaining while rubbing his jaw with his hand

"What" Akio muttered as he couldn't understand what he meant by that

"Well seeing as you are my partner I might as well explain" Sasuke stated calmly which caused Akio to be irritated by his nonchalance of the situation at hand "Aura is a defensive mechanism to protect one's body while Semblance is the physical manifestation of aura in a specific action, like how you can turn your aura into tangible object to use as a weapon or a shield. But what if you take all your aura and protect a certain part of your body instead of it protecting everything. It'll not only give you a greater defense in that area but in return you will also leave be defenseless everywhere else. It's a simple concept of finding one's inner balance and concentrating on a single point of your body if you think about it" Sasuke explained calmly **(4)**

"How long have you known about this" Akio said with gritted teeth

"About a few years, but I honestly only use this to intimidate my opponents when I looked unharmed to their attacks" Sasuke mused before taking a step forward "But all I'm telling you now because" Sasuke said as he pulled out four kunais in both hands "I rather we end this fight now and deal with this problem we have with you hating me later" Sasuke said dryly as Akio let out a growl

Sasuke threw the eight kunai at Akio who stopped by forming a circular shield in front of him with both hands as the kunai was sent flying in the air around him. What Akio wasn't expecting was Sasuke appearing right next to him, grabbing a random kunai in the air. Sasuke slashed Akio's side before disappearing from view to only reappear behind Akio while grabbing another kunai from the air and slashing Akio again. Sasuke did this six more times, causing Akio to barely have enough to aura to defend himself, even less to even think of fighting back as fatigue stricken his body **(5)**

Sasuke appeared in front of Akio and put one finger on his head. Sasuke simply pushed Akio back as fell back with a thud. Sasuke let out a loud sigh as he looked around to see Akio struggling to move, Rhea regaining consciousness with a groan and Ivy who was nursing a headache off in the corner of the room.

Sasuke really didn't want to beat them this badly, just enough to show they have a lot to learn. Sadly it seems he forgot people can be stubborn when it comes to fighting and won't give up when they see they're outclassed

"Man, you went crazy with them"

Sasuke turned to look at Yang leaning against the edge of the platform. He let out a sigh before shaking his head "Didn't really want it to get this out of hand, but sadly it would've turned out this way no matter what I say" Sasuke said with another sigh

Sasuke walked up to Akio who looked up and glared at him "Get the hell away from me" Akio growled stubbornly

Sasuke crouched down a few feet from Akio while staring directly in his eyes ". . Why do you hate me so much?" Sasuke asked as Akio let out a scoff

"Like you'll ever understand" Akio grumbled while looking away

"Try me" Sasuke said calmly which made Akio look back at him questionably. They continued to look at one another for a moment before Sasuke shook his head with a sigh and stood back up "I can see the pain in your eyes, you detest me because I have power you don't have. Power you want to use for revenge for whatever reasons I don't know yet" Sasuke stated bluntly as Akio felt insulted that his leader could just say that without hesitation and was about to yell at him but stopped when Sasuke continued "I know that feeling very well, the want to make another suffer for what they done to you. I can tell you this from personal experience, you'll lose a lot more if you walk down that path you're headed" Sasuke said as his eye seemed to lose a bit of life in it before going to back to normal

Sasuke walked off towards Rhea while Akio just laid down on the floor contemplating what he just heard. His leader was being honest that much was clear, but the fact he seemed to know what it was to lose family was odd. He knows his leader has a family from the fact his older siblings work here but why did he have the look on his face that says he been through loss like him. Akio just contemplated this as he finally gained control of his motor function and walked off the platform.

Sasuke walked up to Rhea who was lying on her stomach with a bored look on her face "You alright" Sasuke asked as Rhea moved her head slightly to look at Sasuke

"You could've held back you know" Rhea grumbled

"There's a saying a lot of people say; No pain, no gain. Besides you seem like a person who would be mad if I held back" Sasuke stated calmly with a slight smirk while Rhea grumbled incoherent insults at him "Come on, do you need help" Sasuke said as Rhea looked at him with a blank look

"Well I can't feel my legs after the pounding you gave us a moment ago, so yes, help me" Rhea said irritably

"Oh my~" Yang said mischievously as she walked past them with her teammates who seemed confused at what Yang said for a moment

It was then that the members of S.E.V.N realized what Yang suggested in that tone of voice about the context of what she said along with Blake and Weiss while Ruby seemed oblivious to it.

"Goddammit Yang!" Sasuke shouted at Yang who let out a boisterous laugh

Rhea let out a groan with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks from embarrassment "Could you just help me up now" Rhea said with a groan while she couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her leader's faint blush

After glaring at the snickering blonde Sasuke let out a huff before helping Rhea up by grabbing her arm and pulling her up on her feet seamlessly. Rhea stumbled a bit before righting herself by using her wings like a balance pole

"You actually have quite the ingenuity with the air dust mixed with the fireball you sent at me. Other than the fact you can come up with crazy concoctions with your Dust, you're fighting style is pretty straightforward and predictable" Sasuke stated bluntly

"Worked well for me in the past" Rhea grumbled while crossing her arms against her chest

"Yes and look at how well that turned out" Sasuke deadpanned which made a vein twitch on Rhea's forehead

"Why you son-of-a" Rhea said as her shadows appeared from her back like flames made of darkness was on her shoulders

"Calm down, all I'm saying is that you might how to use that creativity in how you fight more often. Best to make your opponent keep guessing what you're about to do then knowing what you're doing and stopping that" Sasuke explained while he had his hands up in a placating motion that did little with the stone face he had

Rhea stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff ". .Fine" Rhea grumbled before walking off, stumbling slightly as she did

Sasuke shook his head before heading over to Ivy who's ears twitched when he approached but made no motion to look at him "You alright" Sasuke asked politely as Ivy tilted her head towards him

"Yeah, just a sight headache I got when you threw out of the platform and landed face first on the ground" Ivy said placing a hand on her head

"My apologies" Sasuke said honestly as Ivy waved him off

"Nah it's fine, you were fighting against us fairly. No harm if we get hurt, as long as we learn from our mistakes" Ivy said as she picked herself off the ground

". . You're more relaxed about this than the others. . Why?" Sasuke asked curiously as the bat faunus wasn't being stubborn or complaining at all at what happened

Ivy turned her head to look in his direction while having a look that showed she was in deep thought ". . Mostly because I know what you're doing. You are forcing us to fight you at our fullest to identify what our capabilities are as well as our limitations so that you can try to help us overcome of said limitations. It's like what I said back in the forest, as long as the outcome outweighs the actions you do I don't mind" Ivy explained with a shrug

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before narrowing his eyes "Why do you wish to become stronger, I don't see you having a want for revenge at all" Sasuke stated bluntly which made Ivy raise a single brow

". . I guess the reason why is because I don't want revenge but at the same time I do" Ivy said before having a far off look on her face while Sasuke raised a brow at her response "I want power to regain something that has been taken from me. So if I have to work hard and endure whatever training I have to go through to do that than that's fine for me" Ivy said with utmost seriousness while Sasuke just looked at her, wondering what she meant that was taken from her "Now I have a question for you" Ivy asked after a moment

"Go ahead" Sasuke said while stopping mid gesture for her to continue when he remembered she was blind and put his hand back down

Ivy stood up and stared directly at him "How many people have you killed without hesitation to achieve your goals" Ivy stated bluntly

Sasuke's visible eye widen in shock before calming down "What are you talking about" Sasuke responded smoothly

Ivy looked at him before letting out an amused scoff as a smirk appeared on her face "It's nice to know I can tell when you're lying, especially when your heart started beating so loudly when I said that" Ivy said nonchalantly as Sasuke's hands twitched slightly at what he heard and figured he need to reign in his emotions when he's around her when she asks such personal questions "You know, normally I can't hear your heartbeat but when you lied about this, it was so loud that it was like a someone drumming in my ears" Ivy said with her arms crossed. Sasuke clenched his fists and tried to calm down "Now now, no need to be frustrated about this. A simple answer and I'll keep quiet about it" Ivy explained calmly with the smirk never leaving her lips during this entire conversation

"Is that a threat" Sasuke asked clodly while glaring at Ivy

"No, just needed to give you a push to answer is all" Ivy said lulling her head to the side as her hazy green eyes stared directly back at him

Sasuke stared at her for some time before looking away with a look of regret on his face "I've killed so many that I don't remember how many, all of it for the purpose revenge which when I finally got, it was so bitter that I couldn't even say it was bittersweet when I finally achieved my goal" Sasuke said looking down at his hands that caused so much damage in his past life

"Huh" Ivy uttered

"Huh what?" Sasuke asked when he heard her

"Nothing, it's nothing" Ivy said before walking off, leaving Sasuke behind slightly confused until he heard her said something else under her breath "Just wasn't expecting something like that from you"

Sasuke stared at Ivy's retreating figure before letting out a huff "What did I do to deserve such a team like this" Sasuke said with a sigh but he isn't going to complain. He already messed up the bond with the first team 7, he's not going to let it happen again

Sasuke let out another sigh before walking off. He'll deal with his team's problems one step at a time

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain to make, also needed to clarify some things that I marked in the story**

**(1) The reason I didn't anything for any of the other teams but JNPR when it came to the simulated missions is because it would take too long to make. That and I was completely lazy in making that part. That and I feel that I need to involve them some how other than Pyrrha's part in the story**

**(2) Ivy can make echoes of her body, it is her semblance as stated before that ties in the fact she can 'See' through sounds. Just to make that clear**

**(3) Just figured with his semblance that he can make his aura tangible he would be able to wield it in any shape or form if he imagines it if possible with limitations**

**(4) I would explain that further but I'm too lazy. If you have seen Hunter X Hunter than you would know about Nen which is quite similar in my opinion. Then you can get what I'm trying to say, if not well I might explain it later if people demand it but like I said, I was getting lazy near the end and wanted the damn chapter to be done with**

**(5) I just wanted to take Shisui's technique and add it in there for the hell of it**

**Well that about covers everything, I hope the next chapter comes out faster than this one. Maybe keep it under 7k this time *Shrugs***

**So if you please could leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day. Also**

**ONE MORE DAY FOR RWBY VOL 3! . . . . Well technically 34 hours from now but you know what I mean. . . Bye**


	21. Chapter 18

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me**

**Now this chapter was somewhat of a pain but not as much as the previous chapter as I finally got back into the groove of what I'm trying to do. . . . I think. . . . Eh Fifty/Fifty most of the time**

**Did anyone else saw the 24 live stream Roosterteeth did because I did. The fact they got Lindsay in her Ruby voice to talk out a small part from Fifty Shades of Grey. Dear god that was hilarious to listen to. It also gave me an idea for an omake but that is for another chapter. Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owner, I only own the story **

**Now without further ado, lets begin **

* * *

Sasuke turned the page of the book that he was currently reading before looking up to stare at his team. It had been a week since he fought against the others in a friendly sparring match and the atmosphere around his team was still incredibly tense.

Akio was avoiding him completely, Ivy was ignoring him, and the only one who was even contributing to the team by talking to everyone was Rhea… well mostly talking and make sarcastic comments but she was still contributing.

Sasuke sighed internally _'Sometimes I wonder how Yang or Naruto do it. Making friends and dissolving situations like it was nothing'_ He thought somberly

Speaking of Yang

"Hello!~" Yang said in a singsong voice as she slammed the door to their room open and walked right in as if she owned the place.

Which made some sense because she often came to visit by herself or with a teammate whenever she had free time. Her team, along with team JNPR, were actually quite close with his team, which was surprising because only one member of his team has tried to make an effort to be open and friendly with them. Sure he himself tries, but it dissolves into awkward silence most of the time where he walks away when he doesn't want to be part of the conversation anymore

"Hello." He, Akio, and Ivy said simultaneously with monotone voices.

"How's it going Yang?" Rhea said cheerfully from her spot on the couch as she was currently watching TV. Akio was scrounging the fridge for something to eat while Ivy sat opposite of the table Sasuke was currently sitting at.

"Nothing much. Sasuke are we still going?" Yang asked him.

Sasuke turned to stare at her before pulling out his Scroll to check the date "Right, that's today," he said as he remembered what day it was.

"What's special about today?" Rhea asked curiously.

Sasuke closed his book and got up from his seat. "Today is when I go check my businesses in person" he explained calmly.

Rhea stared at him openly while the rest of his team looked at him from the corners of their eyes. "Okay then why is Yang going with you?" She asked suspiciously

"She decided to spend the day with me once when I was heading out to check on my businesses. Since then she has come with me nearly every time. Mostly because of the free food she gets out of it." Sasuke said giving Yang a dry look.

"I'm thinking of that place that serves the good pasta, what do you think Sasuke?" Yang asked wistfully while completely ignoring Sasuke's dry look.

"I see. ." Rhea mumbled, deep in thought. ". .Can I come with you?" Rhea asked. Sasuke was very surprised at her want to come with.

"Uh. . sure why not, you don't have problem with it do you Yang?" Sasuke asked

Yang shook her head "Nah, the more the merrier," she said before turning to the rest of the team "You want to come as well?" She asked as Ivy and Akio looked at each other for a moment.

"Sure, I'm in for free food" Ivy said before standing up with Akio muttering an agreement behind her.

"What about your team? Or even JNPR, are they coming with?" Rhea asked as Yang shook her head.

"Tried to get them to join but Ruby was studying with Weiss, Blake is nowhere to be seen, Jaune is doing some homework, Pyrrha is helping him, and Nora is out in the training room with Ren" Yang explained in a nonchalant tone "Alright enough talk, let's get going!" Yang said excitedly before leaving the room.

Sasuke let out a sigh "Going to have to call someone to bring a car for us. ." he trailed off while pulling out his Scroll and walking out the room with Yang in tow. The rest of team SEVN looked amongst each other before shrugging and following the two out.

* * *

Yang, along with the members of SEVN, arrived at a nice looking restaurant after going through several other businesses that Sasuke owned. His teammates were surprised to see that Sasuke own stores, restaurants, and even theaters, most notably ones that didn't care about the race of the customer they serve.

Right now they were all eating lunch that was ordered from the restaurant, excluding Sasuke as he was currently talking to the manager.

"Oh my Oum... this is delicious!" Rhea said in delight as she took another bite of her lasagna.

"I know right" Yang said through a full mouth before taking yet another forkful of pasta.

Akio grunted in agreement as he never had steak before yet here he was, eating a massive sirloin steak that was incredibly delicious and very well seasoned.

Ivy nodded in agreement while taking a bite of her grilled tofu seasoned with sriracha over some white rice.

"I have to admit I was bit skeptical about him owning a restaurant, but to see him owning so many other businesses." Rhea said shaking her head in slight awe at what the fact her leader was so rich.

"Yeah I know, I thought the same when I first came with him." Yang said before eating yet another forkful of her food.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask something." Rhea said as she looked at Yang who cut her off by holding her hand up.

Yang let out a huff, "I already know where you're going with this and the answer is yes" She said dryly.

"You didn't even let me ask you the question." Rhea complained with a pout.

"That's because you were about to ask 'Are you sure you and Sasuke aren't dating?' to which I answered yes, I'm sure we aren't" Yang said with a huff of annoyance at being repeatedly asked the self same question.

"Really? You two just seemed so close that I just assumed-" Rhea said before being stopped once again by Yang.

"Yeah I know, a lot of people assume that and it gets annoying after awhile" Yang said before letting out a tired sigh "We're just friends, that's all we are. Honestly I'm happy with that." Yang said as Ivy let out an amused scoff. "What's so funny?" Yang asked narrowing her eyes at Ivy.

"No no it's nothing, just keep lying to yourself while I eat my food" Ivy said looking away while taking another bite of her tofu

"I'm not lying" Yang said, getting surly at her accusation.

"Sure you aren't. It's not like I can, oh I don't know, hear the quickening heartbeats of liars or anything." Ivy deadpanned while lifting one hand to point at her bat ears.

"I'm not lying" Yang insisted.

"Keep saying that because your heart doesn't lie like what your mind is saying" Ivy said while stabbing her fork into her tofu "It's actually quite a sad sounding beat. . Actually now that I listen to it closely your heartbeat is happy, calm, neverous, yet sad at the same time that it's kinda frightening that a heartbeat can make that kind of rhythm" Ivy said while taking a sip of her drink

Yang was clenching her fists tightly "Would you mind stop listening to my heartbeat and can we stop having this conversation. I would like to continue having a nice lunch we were having before this conversation started" Yang said while trying to stay calm. Her hair burning with flames of aura told a drastically different story.

Ivy put her utensils down held her hands up in defense "I'm just being honest, unlike you"

Sasuke was finishing his conversation with the manager of the shop when he heard a familiar gunshot.

"...Goddammit Yang what now" Sasuke said with a tired sigh before looking back at the manager "Is that all?" Sasuke asked as the manager nodded "Good, then I'll see you next month." Sasuke said before shaking his hand, turning, and heading towards his team and Yang.

He fist saw Akio and Rhea standing several feet away from Ivy and Yang who were still sitting down acting completely normal... which would have been believable if part of the seat on Ivy's left wasn't blasted away with a bit of smoke still coming off of it.

"Would someone please explain to me what just happened?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all" Yang said tersely which made Sasuke raise a brow before looking at Ivy

"Agreed, we just had a simple talk and out of nowhere the chair sort of blew up. No need to get all worked up about it" Ivy followed up completely composed and unaffected by the smoking seat next to her

Sasuke looked at them before looking at the others who raised their hands up with innocence while shaking their heads at him. "Don't look at us, we're staying out of this" Rhea said as Akio nodded in agreement.

Sasuke raised a brow at them before looking back at the two girls. He noticed the girls were staring directly at each other with fire in their eyes.

"...Okay, whatever happened I want you both to just get over it." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"Of course, water under the bridge." Ivy said with a fake smile.

"Yep, the past is the past." Yang said with an equally fake smile.

Sasuke just stared at them before letting out a tired huff. "Forget it, let's just finish up and go to our last stop, alright?" Sasuke implored as they all nodded. "Good, then let's get going." Sasuke said giving the two girls one last look before walking out of the restaurant.

Yang and Ivy got up from their seats "This conversation is over, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Got it" Yang hissed out while her eyes glowed red

Ivy let out a dry huff "Just being honest, let me tell you that if something does happen between you two I'm allowed to say 'I told you so'." Ivy pointed out blandly

Yang her rolled her eyes and walked out of the restaurant with Ivy right behind her.

Akio shook his head, not understanding what the hell just happened but decided to ignore it as he followed them out. Rhea let out a sigh as she stepped out of the restaurant behind the others, only for her to quickly come back in and take the rest of her plate of lasagna before retreating back out.

* * *

The group of five got out of the rental car Sasuke had borrowed in the beginning of their small outing. "Where are we?" Rhea asked as she finished the last of her lasagna.

"Just a run down area of Vale." Sasuke replied as he began walking down the street with Yang in tow who's hand twitched slightly ever so often

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to look at Yang who noticed his gaze as she read his look 'Are you okay?'

Yang gave him a strained smile that said 'I'm fine, it's okay'

Sasuke didn't believe her but decided to let it be, if something was wrong she'll tell him when she wants to tell him.

"Why are we here?" Akio spoke up for the first time in the outing.

"To check up on my tenants." Sasuke stated while approaching a redbrick building.

"Tenants?" Akio asked stopped to look at the building they were in front of

"I own several apartment buildings in this area." Sasuke said as he walked up the steps of the building.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you lot being here is a good thing, because now you can distract them while I get my work done" Sasuke said looking over his shoulder at his team plus Yang.

"Distract... who?" Rhea asked cautiously.

"Sasuke!" Several small voices shouted at once as the group turned to see many children running down the street towards them.

"That's who" Sasuke answered before turning to the children "Sorry kids I'm busy at the moment, but why don't you play with my... friends here while I talk to your parents." Sasuke said, struggling slightly when he tried to say friends then leaving before any of them could get a word in edgewise.

"Hey kids, want to have some fun?" Rhea said immediately with a big smile on her face. She knelt down to the kids' level while the kids cheered and started asking what they wanted to play. She really loved kids, their innocence was something that should be cherished. Just being around them made her feel better knowing that there was something to fight for and there is a chance for these kids to grow up right.

Yang joined Rhea in entertaining the kids. Ivy on the other hand was walking off into the corner, trying not to be seen by the children.

It's wasn't that she couldn't stand children, it was just that she couldn't really find a way to talk to them like the others could. Besides that point she didn't really like when kids kept staring at her pale sightless eyes.

Akio, while this was happening, noticed that most of the kids were faunus with decent clothing, which was shocking when compared to the decrepit neighborhood. His brow scrunched up in thought before he turned and walked up the steps to follow his leader.

* * *

The interior of the building was much nicer than the outside made it out to be with how clean it was. Akio continued walking until he made it to a small lobby where he found Sasuke conversing with some of the residents.

"Come now, we should at least pay you for this month's rent" One of the tenants insisted.

"As I've said many times before, I'm not interested in your money. Keep it for a rainy day when you need it." Sasuke said waving them off. "I'm only here to see if there is a problem in the building, nothing else." Sasuke said, exasperated.

"You've already fixed everything and replaced what was needed months ago. Honestly you put too much effort into seeing that we're fine." A female faunus said while shaking her head.

"She's right," another tenant spoke up, "just take the money. It's the least we can do, a small thank you for everything that you've given." the tenant held out a bulging envelope filled with lien to Sasuke

"...You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"Nope" All the tenants said simultaneously with smiles on their faces.

Sasuke let out another sigh "...Fine," he said reluctantly as he accepted the envelope. "Just know that next time I'm not going to accept it" Sasuke said while pocketing the envelop before saying his goodbyes and started to head out as there wasn't anything he needed to do for his apartments at the moment. He stopped when he passed by Akio who was leaning against the wall with a confused look on his face. "What?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you're planning to do with the money" Akio asked.

"I don't need it so I'm probably just going to donate it to some orphanages and hospitals" Sasuke said with a shrug.

Akio raised a brow at him "Why are you doing all of this" Akio asked incredulously.

"What? You mean helping these people by giving them a home with little to no rent?" Sasuke asked for clarification as Akio nodded. "Well it's mostly because people don't see what they don't want to see, like human suffering or racism" Sasuke answered with another shrug "I just want to do some good, in recompense for all the bad I've done in my journey for revenge" He explained as a somber mood took hold of him "I've told you once already, if you go down that path, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life" Sasuke said in a foreboding tone before walking away. "Now come on, let's go find the others so we can head back to Beacon soon. It's getting late as it is" He said as he looked at his Scroll to see if they still had time to make it back to the dust ships that would take them back to Beacon.

"...You're an odd person you know that" Akio stated after a moment as he didn't know what to think of his leader anymore. He doesn't act greedy, selfish, or arrogant at all like he expected him to act. Instead he's acting a man who cares for little but really wishes to repent on the things he done. In the end Akio, has absolutely no idea what to think of Sasuke but continue to be part of team SEVN

Sasuke looked back at him before smirking "You have no idea" Sasuke said as they headed back outside

* * *

**~Few days later~**

"Sasuke I need you to talk to one of your teammates. She has some problems in class that you might need to help with" Glynda asked of Sasuke who looked at her in confusion

"Which one?" Sasuke asked for clarification

"Ms. Nightgale" Glynda clarified

"What did she do to make you ask me to help her?" Sasuke asked curiously as Glynda pulled out a sheet of paper

"This was an assignment given to her by Oobleck" Glynda said while handing the paper to Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the score and saw that she gotten a D. "So she gotten an D, not much a big deal" Sasuke said with a shrug

"Sasuke, she's been getting D's and F's since the beginning of the teaching period" Glynda stated which made Sasuke look at her in shock. None of his team really share their grades on their assignments with each other as he figured they had no problem with their work. So to hear that one of his team was having problems academically surprised him because he wasn't expecting this to happen, maybe in the halfway point of the year but not so soon "And that's not all. Look at her writing" Glynda said while tapping her finger on the paper in Sasuke's hands

Sasuke looked and cringed at the writing. It was so sloppy that it was barely legible. He couldn't even tell an E from an K which shows how bad Rhea's handwriting was

Sasuke continued to stare at the paper before letting out a sigh "I'm going to have to tutor her, don't I" Sasuke asked tiredly even though he knew the answer

"You could or you could get someone else to help her. Your her leader, it's your decision. But if you do help her with her handwriting just make it well enough to read without any problems" Glynda stated as Sasuke nodded in agreement

"Don't worry I'll talk to her about this" Sasuke said before they said their goodbyes as Sasuke left to find Rhea

Sasuke looked around Beacon and couldn't find her until he noticed a shadow passed above him. Sasuke looked up and saw Rhea flying above him and landed on the top of their dormatory

Sasuke walking into the dormitory and walked up the stairs before arriving at the roof. Sasuke looked around and saw Rhea sitting on the edge of the roof looking up at the clouds

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he approached behind her as his sudden presence caused her to jump slightly

Rhea looked back before noticing who it was and placed a hand against her beating chest "Geez, give me a heart attack will ya" Rhea said taking a deep breath. Once she calmed down she looked back at him "So what is it?" Rhea asked before a piece of paper was held in front of her face. Rhea stared at the paper before cringing "Shit, I thought I was at least going to hide this for awhile longer" Rhea muttered

"Well at least you understand the problem that I'm here for" Sasuke stated calmly as Rhea let out another sigh

"Ugh, not my fault I never got an proper education" Rhea muttered as she lolled her head against the palm of her hand

". . . . I'm sorry but I swore I heard you never learned how to read or write properly?" Sasuke asked incredulously

"Well it's just" Rhea said rubbing her arm nervously "I honestly never had a real education as I only learned from my mother before she. ." Rhea stopped what she was saying as a flash of hurt crossed her face before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down "Anyways, I know enough to be able read it's just I never really written anything during my time traveling so of course my writing is shit" Rhea said with a shrug

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting a huff while shaking his head. He couldn't blame the girl for not getting a proper education but that doesn't mean he won't be stern with what he's going to do "Get up, we're going to the library" Sasuke said as he turned to walk away

"Wait what?" Rhea responded instantly in confusion

"I have free time each day so I'll help you with your handwriting as well as help you in class because you probably need to catch up on our work you probably forgot we have" Sasuke stated bluntly

"Wait what work?" Rhea asked completely off guard

"Exactly" Sasuke said dully before letting out another huff "Come on, get up and let's go to the library. You'll thank me when you don't flunk out of Beacon because of sloppy grades" Sasuke stated bluntly which made Rhea cringe

She really did like Beacon, most of the people here were nice, she had actual friends, and a team that somewhat supports depending on the situation at hand like right now.

Rhea let out a groan "What a drag this is going to be" Rhea said glumly as Sasuke stopped

"What did you just say?" Sasuke nearly exclaimed

Rhea was taken back slightly by the question ". . Uh. . I said 'This is going to be a pain isn't it'." Rhea clarified as Sasuke stared at her for a moment

After a moment Sasuke shook his head while running his hand through his hair "I swore I heard. . Never mind. Come on, let's go already" Sasuke said with a huff

Rhea stared at him wondering what he was talking about before standing up "Alright, let's get this over with you I don't have to hear about this anymore than I should" Rhea said dryly

"Of course, oh and due warning. I will hit the back of your hand with a ruler when you make a mistake. Pain is a great tutor you know" Sasuke stated casually as he left the roof of the dorm and went downstairs

"Ha ha very funny" Rhea said with a small chuckle before stopping to stare at the roof's exit "Wait, you're kidding right?" Rhea called out nervously which received no response as she could only hear Sasuke walking the stairs "No seriously, you're kidding right?!" Rhea exclaimed as she ran to catch up with Sasuke

* * *

**~Two days later~**

Rhea was muttering curses as she stared at the back of her hand and swore she could still feel the stinging sensation of a ruler hitting the back of her hand. Though she had to admit Sasuke was right, pain was a great tutor; either learn to write better or get hit

It didn't also help that every time she got hit her aura would instantly heal her hand which means the pain is always fresh. But even with Sasuke constantly hitting the back of her hand whenever she made a mistake, or when she she makes something illegible or put two same letters in a word when there's supposed to be only one, she can tell that he hesitates with each strike

Rhea let out a tired groan "Can we stop, I think I lost feeling in my hand" Rhea complained as Sasuke looked up at the clock in their room they were using to study as the librarian apparently didn't allow a student hitting another student even if it means to help the other person

"Hn" Sasuke uttered before holding his hand out "let me see your work" Sasuke said as Rhea handed her paper to him hesitantly. Sasuke looked it over with another 'hn' before looking back up "Well, at least it's more legible now then it was two days ago" Sasuke muttered as her handwriting was still sloppy but it was slowly getting there to be at least normal writing, at least its legible now "Though half of these answers are wrong" Sasuke bluntly pointed out while placing the paper down on the table

Rhea let out a frustrated groan before slamming her head down onto the table "Just kill me" Rhea's muffled voice stated as Sasuke rolled his eyes

"This work isn't due until next week so we're good for now. We'll continue this tomorrow" Sasuke said calmly as Rhea immediately stood up and ran out the room ". . . I wonder if it was something I did?" Sasuke muttered before the door opened up again to reveal Ivy "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked

"Around" Ivy answered vaguely

Sasuke let out a sigh "Okay, why are you avoiding me" Sasuke demanded as Ivy stopped to turn her head towards him

"I'm not avoiding you, I just don't really have anything to say to you at the moment" Ivy stated blandly

"You've been avoiding me since our confrontation a few weeks ago. You barely talk to our team, you don't participate in group activities, no matter how little we have of those and you even got into a fight with Yang over something I have absolutely no clue about" Sasuke deadpanned

"Of course you have no idea" Ivy muttered low enough that Sasuke didn't hear

"We are going to have this talk or do I have to resort to using my semblance to get you to talk" Sasuke said clasping both of his hands together and leaning forward against the table

Ivy raised a brow, she never 'seen' him use his semblance before so she has no idea what it is ". . . Fine, I'll talk" Ivy grumbled as she sat down at the Sasuke was on the opposite side of him

"Good, now why are you avoiding me" Sasuke asked calmly as he was glad he didn't resort to his semblance, he didn't even know if it would work on a blind person

"I'm not really avoiding like I said, I'm just thinking on what to do about you" Ivy clarified rather bluntly

". . . . I'm sorry what?" Sasuke inquired rather confused at the situation at hand

"Let me tell you a story to explain some things" Ivy stated as Sasuke let out a huff

"We're going to be here for awhile aren't we" Sasuke deadpanned

"Pretty much yeah" Ivy said with shrug

Sasuke let out another huff "Just give the abridged version of it" Sasuke said tiredly, he didn't want to deal with team's past just yet. Mostly because it would be weird to deal with it so soon even though he doesn't know them that well. Sure Naruto would help at the drop of a hat but that's just how the idiot dealt with things without thinking it through

"Alright I'll be blunt, I want to take over the White Fang" Ivy said incredulously blunt in her reasoning

". . . . . . . Okay~, why?" Sasuke asked as she piqued his curiosity

"When I was young I was taken in by the previous leader of the White Fang. A good man that I actually considered a father who was unjustly taken down from his position by the new leader" Ivy spat out bitterly "They tried to make me 'step down' as well because I was associated with him but I managed to leave with minor injuries. I was raised by another bat faunus who found me from the echoes I was making and nursed me back to health. When she passed away at old age I was alone again, so I traveled for a bit. I learned of what the new leader did to our peaceful organization and couldn't help be disgusted by it. We were supposed to be a peaceful group to show the good intentions of our kind, not some monster that people tell their children to run away from" Ivy explained before letting out tired sigh from the memories flashing through her mind "That's why I was not talking to our group because I need to know if they are willing to help me take the White Fang and change it back to its old ways" Ivy stated before turning her head directly towards Sasuke "That's why I haven't been talking to you all because I've been planning, trying to figure out the best way to ask each of our team as well as the others to help my dream become reality" Ivy clarified before letting out tired huff and stared at Sasuke for his response

". . . ."

". . . ."

". . I don't know whether to believe anything you just said or just shake my head at your foolish dream" Sasuke said with a scoff which made Ivy glare at him

"And why's that" Ivy hissed at him

"It's because the White Fang that is known throughout the world will be destroyed and it'll never be revived. I'm sorry but that's just how it's going to be" Sasuke stated rather cynically

"And how do you know that" Ivy spat out in anger

"Because there are people who will be hunting their leaders down and killing them, along with all those who support their ideals" Sasuke said before standing up. Ivy continued to glare at him as Sasuke began walking towards the exit of the room "So before I leave I just want to make sure you understood what I said" Sasuke asked while looking over his shoulder

"You mean other than the fact you said I should give up and accept that the White Fang can never return to it's peaceful days" Ivy spat out angrily at him

"No that's not what I said at all" Sasuke stated ever so calmly which made Ivy somewhat confused

"But you said-" Ivy tried to talk but Sasuke interrupted her

"What I said is that the _Current_ White Fang will be destroyed and those who support _Their_ belief will die. I said nothing about the people who wish to repent their actions and try to live a better life, nor did I say that you shouldn't follow your dream. I'm just saying that the White Fang isn't the group that you want to take back at all, its the people who wish for a better future you want to take back from their cold grip" Sasuke stated nonchalantly as Ivy's jaw dropped at what he was suggesting "What? I'm just saying to keep your options open because the White Fang may be gone in the future but that doesn't mean someone else won't start up a group to continue the old ways" Sasuke proposed nonchalantly before opening the door to his room

"I don't get you at all" Ivy questioned as Sasuke stopped again to fully turn around to stare at Ivy "You killed and lied your entire life yet your acting like you done no wrong at all. Why are you acting like this, why are you being so nice to me after I confronted you before about what you did?" Ivy inquired to his reasons to being so lenient

"...We're a team, that's all the reason there is. Let me tell you a saying I learned when I was younger" Sasuke replied before taking a deep breath "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. I abandoned my friends long ago and now I will always live with that guilt. It lessens each day and I'm happy to have those around me but it doesn't mean I don't regret my actions and I'll probably will to the end of my days" Sasuke stated with a sad sigh before shaking his head as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him without letting Ivy get one last word into the conversation

Ivy stared at the direction of the door in silence as she took in his words in thought.

After a moment Akio walked into the room, drinking a bottle of water. Akio took a sip of his water before he noticed Ivy's solemn look "What's wrong?" Akio asked politely as his voice snapped Ivy out of her thoughts

"Huh!? Oh, nothing just... Thinking about something is all" Ivy muttered while looking away

Akio stared at her for a moment "Alright, just let me know if something is bothering you" Akio said in a low drawl

"...Akio" Ivy called out to the bluette who was at the fridge in the corner of room and looked over at her

"Yes, what is it?" Akio asked curiously with a hint of worry

"... Am I a bad person" Ivy asked softly

Akio blinked at what he heard and walked back to her "No you're not Ivy, you're just not used to people is all" Akio said while placing a hand on the back of her chair "Hell, I admit I'm not that very sociable before I got here. Hell I still am really, just not as much as before" Akio said with a shrug

"Still, I haven't really much a teammate to you guys" Ivy muttered

"That doesn't matter, you're still our friend" Akio said encouragingly

Ivy's eyes widened slightly when she heard that and lowered her head "...Thank you" Ivy said softly

Akio stared at her before smiling "Anytime Ivy, anytime" Akio said placing his hand on her shoulder before heading back to the fridge "I'm making a quick lunch, do you want anything" Akio called back to her as he started to pull out ingredients from the fridge

Ivy stared back at him as a smile slowly made its way on her face "Yeah, what are you making" Ivy asked as she walked over to Akio to help

Neither of them realizing their leader appearing outside of their dorm room, leaning against their door. Sasuke let out a soft huff before walking off, deciding to leave them be

The door to team RWBY opened to reveal Yang walking out of the room "Oh, hey Sasuke" Yang greeted with a smile while

"Hn" Sasuke responded while he stared directly at her

"I was just heading out to get something to eat. Want to come" Yang asked with a smile before noticing Sasuke was staring at her "What's wrong?" Yang asked concernedly

". . . . Have I ever told you that I'm thankful that we're friends and for everything you did for me" Sasuke said with gratitude. Yang stared back at him for a moment before laughing softly "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked somewhat annoyed but used to Yang's odd nature so he let it slide

"It's nothing" Yang said while steadying her breathing "Just that it's nice to hear you say that from time to time but you don't need to say anything. Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm buying" Yang said with a warm smile

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before scoffing "Alright, just to make sure you have your wallet this time?" Sasuke asked wryly

"Oh darn, seems I left it in my other pair of pants" Yang responded playfully

"You don't wear pants Yang" Sasuke pointed out with a scoff "Oh fine I'll pay for it, I usually do" Sasuke said walking past Yang before being stopped by the blonde who grabbed his wrist "What is it Y-" Sasuke was cut off by something pressing against him. He looked down to see Yang hugging him ". . . Yang, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked her softly

Yang shook her head before pulling away "I don't know, just felt that you needed a hug is all" Yang said bashfully with a nervous chuckle

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before smiling softly at her "Thank you" Sasuke said in a quiet voice

"Anytime, you know that" Yang responded in a soft voice

Sasuke nodded "Come on, let's go get something to eat" Sasuke said as he began walking down the hall with Yang in tow

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter because like I said before it was quite a pain to make but not as much as the previous chapter. I'm not really that great in character development, so don't hate too much if found the chapter cringy at times **

**The next chapter will finally continue following the Canon with Jaunedice, or my rendition of it**

**Until then I'll be updating A Rabbit's Greed in a week or so, 2-4 days the earliest.**

**Well that's all for now, so if you could please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, did you miss me**

**As usual I apologize for being late in updating but you know how it is. **

**I loved the new episode that came, but though I am sad that Winter isn't a sadistic bitch. . . . . What? Oh right you don't know, see I made this bet (Which I lost) That Winter was going to be an evil character, god damn I was wrong. Why couldn't I be right!**

**... Well enough of that, if you notice near the end of this chapter I kind of rushed it, mostly because I hated this part of the story and wanted to get it over with.**

** God I hated Jaundice, not because of Jaune getting character development but because he was such a whiny idiot (In my opinion) and I just cringed watching those episodes. Hell the only good thing about doing this chapter is now I shortened the next episodes and I'm able to head on to what I want to write before writing up the end of this volume's chapter. **

**I am almost done with the first volume of the show! WOOHOO!**

**Well enough about that, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

Sasuke cringed slightly at the fight he was watching. It was a fight between Jaune and the leader of CRDL. It should've been an easy fight if you know how to fight someone bigger and slower than you. Yet the blonde couldn't even handle this fight at all, what's more is the fact that even being here at Beacon for a few weeks his fighting skills doesn't seem to be improving at all. It's like he somehow gotten worse during his time at Beacon

The fool rushed his larger opponent and was clashed his blade against Cardin's mace in a deadlock between the two Huntsmen in training. That is until Jaune was kneed in the gut and fell down onto his side where he looked up to see Cardin about to bring down his mace on him, that is if it wasn't for Glynda stepping in.

"That's enough" Glynda said walking between the students and onto the front of the stage of the auditorium. Glynda tapped on her Scroll before turning to the crowd "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match" Glynda stated before lowering her Scroll as she turned to look at Jaune "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more. . . Defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Glynda said sincerely

"Speak for yourself" Cardin muttered who picked up his mace while ignoring the glares he gotten from Sasuke's team, RWBY, and the rest of JNPR. Sasuke just shook his head as karma was going to get revenge on the idiot soon enough, he knows that for sure

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda announced as the bell rang as everyone started to leave

Akio looked over to a depressed Jaune and shook his head "That was just sad" Akio muttered while standing up

"I'll say, I'm not a straight up fighter like the rest of you but I say I could've done better than that" Ivy muttered while shaking her head in disappointment at what she 'saw'

"Oh don't be so hard on him, at least he was trying. . . I think" Rhea said before muttering the last part with uncertainty

Sasuke simply glanced at the depressed blonde before letting out a huff "Why is every blonde I know such a pain to be around" Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose

"I'll take that as a compliment" Yang mused while patting his shoulder when she walked by

Sasuke let out a scoff before looking back to see Jaune standing up before walking off glumly. Sasuke let out a frustrated huff as he walked over to Glynda as he needed to check something that was bothering him for awhile about Jaune "I need to see the student transcripts for a moment" Sasuke asked of his sister-in-law suddenly

Glynda stared at him before pinching the bridge of her nose and took in a deep breath before letting out a tired sigh "Let me ask you this. _Why_, do you need to look at the transcripts" Glynda asked tiredly

Sasuke simply jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Jaune. Glynda stared at the retreating blonde before looking back at Sasuke with a raised brow

"I know you want to help him, which is quite a surprise because you never helped anyone but Yang. . . Please tell me you don't have a thing for blondes" Glynda deadpanned which made Sasuke gag at what she was suggesting "That was a joke but let's get back on tract. I can't just simply show you the transcripts, that would go against my responsibilities of a professor to keep students personal history a secret. What kind of person would I be if I disregard something as sacred as the trust between a student and teacher-"

"Here you go" Itachi said walking up to them and held out his Scroll to Sasuke who took it and began looking through the list of students

"Itachi! You can't just let your brother go through the transcripts. It's against the rules" Glynda yelled at her husband in anger

"Screw the rules, they can't touch me" Itachi stated nonchalantly before flinching when he noticed his wife's glare "Uh. . . I mean, some rules are meant to be broken when its to help another. I mean, look at Sasuke he's actually trying to help another person other than Yang. Do you really want to hamper that progress he's going through to become an actual decent person" Itachi pointed out

"I'm standing right here" Sasuke deadpanned

"And?" Itachi inquired with a smile

"I hate you" Sasuke grumbled as he went back to looking at the transcripts when he found Jaune's "... Wait, what?" Sasuke uttered when he read Jaune's file "This shouldn't be right" Sasuke said as he handed the Scroll back to Itachi who looked it over

"Huh, what do you know" Itachi said with chuckle before he showed it to Glynda who hesitantly looked it over before her eyes widened in shock

"What!? But, this shouldn't be right, it shouldn't be allowed!?" Glynda exclaimed in confusion at what she was reading. Apparently Jaune's transcripts made no sense whatsoever, in fact most of the stuff written down sounded so fake it was as if a drunk person wrote this stuff down

"It seems our dear headmaster has decided to play some long winded game again that we had no idea we were part of" Itachi mused while looking over the information "So little brother, what are you going to do?" Itachi asked

"I'm just going to watch how this plays out, if something drastic happens that needs intervention I'll see to it. Hopefully I think his team can handle it" Sasuke said before thinking over what he said "Maybe" Sasuke muttered before walking off

"It's nice to see he's trying to help others without being told to do so" Itachi mused before turning to look at his wife who was glowering a bit "What's wrong?" Itachi asked softly

"What's wrong?!" Glynda repeated in an irritated tone "I'm just getting tired of the headmaster thinking he could do something like this regardless of the consequences. If Arc didn't find Nikos he would've died, or worse, and yet Ozpin acts like everything is going according to his plan that he felt no need to tell us" Glynda spat out as her body shook slightly in anger "No matter how many years go by he will never consider to talk to us about his plans beforehand" Glynda said before stopping and took a deep breath to calm herself

"You done" Itachi asked after a moment

"Yeah, just needed to get that out of my system. I'm still a little bitter against him for doing this behind our backs but what can we do" Glynda said tiredly as Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder

"True, all we can do is trust him about his decisions. If not we can always hold it against him if something happens" Itachi told her as Glynda let out an amused scoff

Glynda looked up at her husband with a soft smile "Why do you always have to be right about these sort of things" Glynda asked tiredly

Itachi shrugged "Maybe because I have a beautiful wife to continuously impress and love" Itachi smirked as Glynda let out a soft laugh

"Well you're succeeding" Glynda said with an amused expression

"I try my best" Itachi said as he leaned and shared a kiss with his wife

* * *

The three teams were currently eating in the cafeteria, talking to one another about something. Mostly Nora talking about some dream she had

Sasuke was barely listening to what Nora was saying as he playing a game of chess with Ivy. She's been doing well in trying to be more vocal with her team and the others. The progress is slow but at a good pace or in Yang's description

_'Hey at least you're not a certain emo who took nearly three years to come out of their shell'_

Which then started a small fight between Sasuke and Yang where the others didn't know what to do while Ruby let out a tired huff.

"Checkmate" Sasuke stated as Ivy glared at the board in front of her as the corner of her eye twitched ever so slightly

"I swear if it wasn't for the fact it's nearly impossible to cheat at chess I would accuse you of doing so" Ivy said bitterly

"Not my fault your strategies are predictable" Sasuke muttered as he remembered she wanted to try to patch up the tension between with something. After some bland suggestions to which they both disagreed to do they decided to play a game they both decided on playing chess due to the fact Ivy couldn't really play any other game but games she could feel with her hands

"I heard that" Ivy responded quickly which Sasuke scoffed at as he fixed the board

"Another round?" Sasuke asked

"Of course" Ivy said with determination to win a game against her leader

"Is this right?" Rhea asked as she showed her work to Akio. Ever since Sasuke started teaching her to write better the others found out about her grades and implored her to ask for help from them or the other teams if they aren't around.

"Hm, no you messed up. The right answer is C" AKio pointed out

"Wait, but I thought it was A because it explained the reason?" Rhea inquired

"Yes but for the wrong year" Akio stated while tapping on her worksheet where it showed the incorrect date

"Dammit, I hate schoolwork" Rhea grumbled bitterly

"We all do, we just have to suck it up and get used to it" Akio grumbled before he began to eat his lunch

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she turned to look at her leader's distant gaze

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said immediately snapping out of his trance

"It's just that you seem a little... _Not_ okay" Ruby said trying to find her words

"_*Cough*_You're being pathetic_*Cough*_" Rhea said in a low tone which earned her a mild glare from Pyrrha before everyone turned to Jaune for his response

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune nearly exclaimed nervously as he gave them a thumbs up with a nervous laugh before he along with the others turned their focus to team CRDL, who were around a faunus girl with rabbit ears.

While the team was mocking the girl for her extra appendage the faunus was completely ignoring them as she was eating her lunch. Sasuke was the only one to notice her peace of mind to what others thought was the girl plainly ignoring them and was slightly curious at this

Sasuke also reached over and put his on Akio's shoulder when he tried to get up to stop them "Hold on, just wait and watch. I have a feeling she'll be alright" Sasuke said as Akio stared at him for a moment before relenting and sat back down, muttering something under his breath

Jaune clenched his fist when he saw what Cardin's team was doing "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school" Pyrrha said worried for her

Jaune looks over his shoulder at Pyrrha "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes" Jaune said nervously while waving them off

Akio just face palmed at this along with Rhea who was muttering something about 'ignorance is bliss'

"He's a bully" Ruby said plain and simply

Jaune scoffed "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me" Jaune asked of the others as Ivy joined in the face palming

"He knocked the books you were carrying out of your hands" Ruby began

"Well Yeah"

"He unfolded your shield in a doorway where it got stuck and had to get someone to remove the door frame to get it out" Ren continued

"Um, well"

"He threw you into a jet propelled locker and sent you flying into the forest next to the school that was crawling with Grim" Sasuke deadpanned

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said trying to brush off the incidents he just heard

"Itachi had to go get you when you were stuck in a tree with seven Beowolves trying to climb up said tree" Sasuke deadpanned even harder

"You were also shaking like crazy like Itachi brought you back. I swore I heard your skeleton shake with you" Ivy pointed out with a bland look

Jaune lowered his head in defeat at what they said "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask" Pyrrha said supportively

"Ooooh!" Nora exclaimed as she stood up from the table with a not-entirely-sane-grin and a gleam in her eyes "We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested a little too excited

"Just his legs?" Akio asked amused at what he just heard "If you're only going for his legs then I call dibs on his arms" Akio said with an low chuckle

"I got his ribs" Rhea joining in the slightly morbid conversation with a certain glee

"I call his spine" Ivy added with a smirk

"No, no you're doing it all wrong" Sasuke said, cutting into their conversation ". . The most damage you could do is psychological" Sasuke said after a moment as the upper portion of his face darkened as he let out a sinister chuckle that sent shivers down everyone's back as his visible eye seemed to turn hazy with false killing intent.

"Okay Sasuke that's enough, we get it you're terrifying!" Yang exclaimed while placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart

Sasuke went back to his usual self "You all really need to learn how to deal with terrifying situations like that or you're all going to get hurt one of these days" Sasuke pointed out as everyone let out a breath of relief when Sasuke stopped with the evil look he had

Jaune let out a cough before looking at the others "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone" Jaune said as they all turned to see Cardin pulling on the girl's rabbit ears which made Akio growl in anger at the disrespect the student had towards faunus before stopping at what he saw next

"Hey come on little rabbit fight back" Cardin said snidely while the others were laughing

The girl took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh. She then raised one hand and gripped Cardin's wrist tightly. Then in an instant the girl pulled Cardin's wrist behind his back, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Cardin before the girl flipped him over the lunch table and onto the ground on the other side.

Once Cardin back up he was greeted to the sight of the soles of the girls shoes as she drop kicked him. Cardin was knocked back into the seats of a different row of tables as the students around them got up and moved out of the way of the oncoming fight. The rest of team CRDL looked at their leader before staring at the rabbit faunus in shock

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina and would you mind picking up that phone because I think it's Karma" Velvet said with a happy grin as she cracked her knuckles very loudly "And it seems she isn't very happy with you" Velvet said as her look turned sinister for a moment

Russle was the first one to charge at Velvet who simply side stepped before jutting her knee up into Russel's gut. Russel fell onto his knees out of breath as she kicked straight up against his chin so hard he was sent flying across the room.

What most others didn't see was that the girl's aura was covering her feet the second she hit the mohawk student to add that oomph of power to it. Sasuke let out a hum as he wondered who the girl was because he swore he knew the girl from somewhere.

Sky ran up to Velvet and lunged at her with his fist drawn back. Velvet simply raised her arm up to block the strike, she then took a step forward and with her free hand she gave Sky an aura enhanced uppercut to his gut

Sky let out a raspy cough as he fell down onto his knees with his arms wrapped around his body in pain. Velvet side stepped to the side when Dove tried to kick her. Velvet responded with her own kick. Velvet spun around with a low spin kick that Dove jumped over but wasn't prepared for Velvet jumping up with the current momentum she had for a high roundhouse that made direct contact with Dove's head

Dove was sent flying down the pathway between the lunch tables as Velvet landed with a spin as she preformed a back kick to Sky who stared at her shock before being sent back down to the ground with a thump

"Wait, isn't her fighting style similar to your own style Sasuke?" Yang asked as she fought him more than enough times to see the resemblance of her friend's fighting style with that girl's style

Sasuke simply stared at Velvet before something clicked as he remembered where he knew of her. Sasuke got up from his seat and walked over to the faunus girl, much to the confusion of the others

Velvet looked at her handiwork with admiration "You freshman should really know better than trying to mess with your upperclassman" Velvet said with a happy giggle as she thought back to before Itachi had to taught her his style of hand to hand. She probably would've taken the abuse and wouldn't say a thing about it but now she is stand up to her bullies with confidence she didn't know she had before. She really got to thank her professor again later, maybe a basket of cookies after she explains that it was self defense when she took down these three freshman. . . . Wait, three?

Cardin let out a roar as he appeared behind Velvet with a crude shiv that was broken off from a food tray. Velvet whipped around and prepared herself to redirect the attack but stopped at what happened next

Cardin suddenly jerked forward with his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he fell down onto the ground unconscious. Behind Cardin was Sasuke with one hand raised, showing that he knocked the bigger student out with a precise neck chop

Sasuke let out a scoff before bending down to pick Cardin by his collar and tossed him aside before walking up to Velvet "So you're Velvet Scarlatina; the student my brother decided to train" Sasuke stated as Velvet blinked before letting an 'Ah' as she realized who he was

"You must be Itachi's younger brother. It's nice to meet you Sasuke" Velvet greeted him politely

"A pleasure, I see Itachi's teachings are doing well for you" Sasuke stated as he gestured to the team on the ground groaning in pain "You did quite well, a little sloppy when you did the follow up kick for leaf whirlwind. Work on that" Sasuke informed her

"I will, thank you for your input" Velvet replied with a smile "I should probably go, wouldn't want my team to get into trouble because of what I did while they were away" Velvet said with a nervous chuckle as she gave Sasuke a small bow before heading off

Sasuke let out an amused scoff before heading back to his team. He didn't notice Cardin regained consciousness and was clenching his fists tightly while he glared at him angrily with vengeance in his eyes

"What was that about?" Yang inquired as none of them, excluding Ivy, could hear their conversation

"She was a student my brother was personally teaching, I decided to say hello" Sasuke explained as he sat back down at their table

"I didn't know your brother was personally teaching someone?" Ruby asked curiously

"He apparently started teaching her because he noticed how much of a hard time she had since she came to Beacon because people were messing with her. So he took her under his wing to teach her our fighting style to build up her courage and be more confident in her abilities. Speaking of doubting abilties, where did _he_ go" Sasuke said gesturing off to the side as everyone noticed that Jaune was gone

Pyrrha immediately got up and went to look for her leader

". . .Well that's going to be an issue" Rhea deadpanned

Sasuke just stared at the lunchroom's exit as he internally sighed as this reminded him of a past experienced he had with Naruto. But sadly it seems Jaune doesn't acquire Naruto's knack to bounce back up when something bad happens

Sasuke let out a huff, he really has no idea why he feels the need to help him. Maybe because he might be Naruto's descendant like Yang that he was considering helping him. Who knows, he'll figure it out later. Right he just wants to eat his food and continue the chess game he had with Ivy

* * *

Later in the evening they were all in their next class which was held by professor, or doctor as he preferred to call himself, Oobleck's history class.

The class wasn't boring but typical as learning the history of the world was something every school drilled into their students minds. Which made sense if some students dozed off during class

Like Jaune who was sitting next to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with irritated huff as he flicked his hand quickly that no without a trained eye could see and grabbed the paper football that was aimed at Jaune by Cardin. Sasuke then nudged Jaune awake with his elbow which made Jaune sputter out but was silence by Sasuke pressing his hand against his mouth so the professor wouldn't notice.

Jaune looked at Sasuke in shock as the onyx eyed boy pulled his hand away quickly when Oobleck zoomed past them. Sasuke then gave Jaune a dry look and gestured to Oobleck which said 'Pay attention'

Jaune's response was to just glare at him pitifully and look away. Sasuke just shook his head at the fact the idiot was mad he was trying to help him from getting in trouble for sleeping in class

Sasuke just sighed as he couldn't help the fool if he kept pushing everyone away because he felt his skills were inadequate compared to others

.

.

.

Sasuke slammed his head against the desk as he realize the blonde idiot was acting like him. It was like when he got frustrated when he felt wasn't strong enough to fight either his brother or Naruto in the past and pushed everyone away to gain power Orochimaru promised him

"Mr. Uchiha, if you feel that my class isn't up to your standards then how about you answer my question" Oobleck asked

Sasuke internally flinched as he didn't pay attention to what Oobleck was saying before. Something about the Faunus War or something. Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye to look at the rest of his team

He saw that Akio was pointing at Rhea, as well as Ivy while Rhea herself was pointing at her eyes. She then covered her eyes with her hands before opening them up and looked around

The hell was that supposed to mean ". . . . . Night vision" Sasuke guessed as they were pointing at Rhea's eyes and she was a faunus and they were talking about the Faunus War so it only made sense. . Kind of

"That's correct, I'm glad your paying attention Mr Uchiha" Oobleck said whilst taking a sip of coffee before zooming away

"Tsk, honestly in my opinion its just easy to train an animal than a soldier" Cardin said snidely

"I'm sorry but it seems Karma is calling again" Velvet said from the front of the class as she stood up to glare up at Cardin as stood up as well

"That's enough! Both of you sit down!" Oobleck demanded as they did so, Jaune laughed lightly at seeing Cardin being told off. That is before Oobleck appeared in front of him "Mr. Arc if you have time to laugh at others than you should have time to pay attention in class instead of sleeping like you were moments ago. You and Winchester are to see me after class" Oobleck stated sternly

"Ooh" Jaune whined lightly

"Now moving on" Oobleck stated as classed resumed

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to look and saw the look of defeat on his face. Sasuke let out a sigh as this was becoming more a problem than he expected

* * *

After class was over Sasuke decided to get some air as he was now standing in the middle of Beacon's courtyard, staring up at the starry night sky

No matter how long he has been alive since his reincarnation he couldn't help but wonder what's with the time schedule of this world, he swore the days go faster at times or sometimes slower but maybe he's just imagining it

Sasuke noticed someone walking up to him and saw it was Ivy who took a deep breath and let out a breath of relief. Sasuke stared at her before returning to gaze up at the sky as Ivy now stood next to him as he heard her let out some chirps

". . . . Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke asked after a moment

"No, I'm just enjoying the night air" Ivy said taking in another deep breath "There's just something relaxing about the cold breeze at night that relaxes me" Ivy said in exuberance

"Hn"

". . .Though now that you mention it I have been meaning to ask you something" Ivy said after a moment

"What is it?" Sasuke inquired

"I noticed you been subtly been trying to help Jaune, why?" Ivy questioned her leader

Sasuke stayed quiet for a bit as he took a deep breath "I think it's because he reminds me of an old friend I had. The fool always did what he could to make everyone happy" Sasuke said while shaking his head at the memories "He was a good friend and the fact Jaune slightly resembles him both looks and attitude makes me think I should do something to help at least a little" Sasuke said with a sigh

"I see"

"Now would you mind asking why you asked me this. You never seemed to care about problems that didn't really affect yourself?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Oh no reason, it's just that Jaune over there on the roof is about to end himself" Ivy said whist jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the the roof of their dormitory as Jaune was looking over the edge. Ivy felt a breeze next to her as she listened and heard nothing from her surroundings ". . . .He left didn't he" Ivy muttered to herself as she raised her and hand grabbed the space next to her as she was right "I really have to ask one of these days how he does that" Ivy muttered as she continued to enjoy the cold night under the radiance of the shattered moon

* * *

Sasuke kept cursing in his mind at what was about to happen "Dammit you bastard don't you dare waste your life" Sasuke said under his breath as he ran up the side of the building by using the edges of the windows as support. He could've just simply ran up the wall but that would raise questions if someone saw him, plus he rather keep some things he is able to do a secret. He soon made it near the top before stopping when he heard a conversation happening above.

Sasuke stopped and hanged off the side of the roof as he began to listen and let out a breath he was holding in when he realized that the idiot wasn't trying to kill himself.

"I-I don't belong here." Jaune stuttered as Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation of what he's hearing

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said supportively

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled at her angrily before sighing "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune admitted as he turned away from Pyrrha while Sasuke let out a sigh knowing this conversation would happen eventually but he didn't figure it would happen so soon

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked in complete confusion

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" Jaune confessed before turning to look at her "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune said with his head tilted slightly down

"What? But, why?" Pyrrha asked as she wasn't sure what to make of this new information about her leader

"Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune exclaimed before turning around again "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said depressingly as Sasuke had to admit he felt the same when his old father favored his brother more than him because he was more gifted and lived up to the clan's name more than he could ever do

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and placed a hand on his shoulder "Then let me help you!" Pyrrha pleaded

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Juane shouted/whined at Pyrrha before brushing her off

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to say something but was cut off by Jaune

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own. . then what good am I?" Juane exclaimed. Pyrrha tried to reach out to him but he just moved away from her touch "Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune asked softly

Pyrrha lowered her head "If that's what you think is best. . ." Pyrrha said softly before walking away before leaving the roof

Sasuke was about to climb up and say something, anything to snap the idiot out of his self pity before he heard someone laugh. Sasuke then realized it was Cardin who was hiding on the other corner of the building. Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed he didn't notice someone listening in

"Oh, Jaune" Cardin said in a faux shocked voice

"Cardin!" Jaune exclaimed in shock

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" Cardin said in a nonchalant tone

"Please, Cardin, _please_, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said in an underlining tone of blackmail, which was when Sasuke had enough and got up on the roof

"Okay that's it" Sasuke said which made his presence known as the two others turned to stare at Sasuke "You" Sasuke pointed at Cardin as he continued "Didn't listen to what I said and decided to mess with one of my friends" Sasuke said coldly

Cardin was about to shout something at Sasuke, that is if Sasuke didn't disappear and suddenly reappear right in front of him

"Look into my eye" Sasuke hissed as Cardin shook as he stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes that seemed like an abyss before he fell backwards with a thump. Sasuke let out a scoff before turning to Jaune who just looked on in shock "First things first" Sasuke said as he walked up to Sasuke and stood in front of the blonde

"What's going o-" Jaune didn't finish his sentence as Sasuke slapped him "OW! What was that for!" Jaune shouted at Sasuke while pressing his hand against his red cheek

"That's for acting like an idiot" Sasuke said while shaking his head at the blonde "If you actually thought for a bit instead of acting like a whiny brat you might have listened to that tiny voice of reason in the back of your head to say yes to Pyrrha's offer" Sasuke deadpanned as Jaune glowered at him

"I don't need help!" Jaune shouted but only to be slapped again

"And this is why I'm hitting you, you don't listen to a damn thing people are saying. Which I understand" Sasuke said lowering his hand with a sigh "I used to think the same like you" Sasuke admitted which made Jaune blink in confusion "I used to think I don't need friends to help me become strong, that I don't need others to help me just to prove I could do everything on my own, to show the world I don't need anyone" Sasuke said with a solemn sigh

"That's not what I'm doing" Jaune said in confusion and slight horror of what he's hearing

"Really, because your acting like it when you pushed Pyrrha away when you were ashamed of telling her that you entered Beacon through by cheating your way here" Sasuke said nonchalantly with a shrug "Which isn't really a big deal, I mean do you honestly think no one read your transcript. Ozpin reads everyone's transcript before making his decision. You weren't very clever when making your transcript you know, it was very easy to tell that it was made by you" Sasuke pointed out bluntly as Jaune flinched

". . . . Why are you telling me this?" Jaune asked after a moment

"Why? Honestly I think you need to grow up a little and stop complaining about nothing going your way. Life isn't fair, life isn't black and white, so stop acting like everything is against you because it isn't. That's just how life is, its hard but enduring it will make you stronger. Not to mention you have friends willing to back you up, to support and help you through it all. So unless you want to get rid of that and leave Beacon as a disappointment I suggest you get over this self pity state you are in, go up to Pyrrha, apologize for brushing her off and then ask if that offer of hers is still up on the table" Sasuke said with a huff

". . . . Why are you doing this, we haven't really talked that much since the school year started. So why are you trying to help me?" Jaune asked curiously

Sasuke looked up at the night sky for a moment "I think its because you remind me of an old friend I had. He was always a failure, always alone-"

"I don't know whether to take it as a compliment that I remind of your friend or as an insult" Jaune asked dryly

You didn't let me finish" Sasuke continued "You remind me of him because you two were always last place of everything but you want to know something, he tried his hardest to change that and guess what, he did. He became strong, strong enough that he was able to protect those close to him. I see the same thing with you" Sasuke said with a sigh ". . .Anyways I think I said enough, talking this much is annoying" Sasuke said while rubbing his hand against his throat

Sasuke began walking away from Jaune as he went to Cardin and picked the bully up by his collar

"I'll deal with this idiot for now, but remember what I said because there are people who wish to see you become something more and help you along the way" Sasuke said before walking towards the edge of the building "It's really annoying watching you act like this" Sasuke said before walking off the edge with Cardin and leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts

* * *

Sasuke threw Cardin in front of Itachi's feet "He tried to blackmail Jaune" Sasuke stated bluntly before beginning to walk away from his brother "Well that's my good deed for the month, I'm going to sleep" Sasuke said before snapping his fingers and stumbled for a split second from releasing his semblance on Cardin.

Itachi just stared down at Cardin who was hyperventilating and then towards the direction Sasuke left "What just happened?" Itachi said out loud while lifting his hands up in confusion

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall of the dormitory to his room before walking by Ruby who was about to enter her own dorm room

"Ruby" Sasuke called out to the young girl

Ruby turned around to look at Sasuke "Yes? What is it Sasuke?" Ruby asked curiously

"I need you to go up to the roof and talk to Jaune" Sasuke said as he approached his dorm room's door

"Okay why?" Ruby inquired with a tilt of her head

"Just do it, I'm not good with comforting people. Breaking people down is more my strong point, the former is yours" Sasuke said as he opened the door

"Wait, what did you do?!" Ruby exclaimed in confusion

"Good night Ruby" Sasuke said as he entered his room and closed the door behind him

Ruby stared at the door for a moment "What just happened?" Ruby said out loud while lifting her arms up in confusion

* * *

**Like I said, I rushed the ending because fuck these episodes**

**Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one of something of my own ideas instead of the cannon episodes. So until then expect an update from either Rabbit's Greed or the holiday chapters.**

**So if you could please leave a comment, review, or send me a PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 20

**How's it going everyone, first upload of the year WHOO!**

**I hope I didn't make you wait for this, as usual I had trouble trying to come up with an idea for the chapter. In honest opinion it's getting harder to write this series but I'll keep writing for the sake of you all loving this story**

**Well before I begin, as usual**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without a further ado, lets begin**

* * *

It's been about three days since Sasuke talked with Jaune before telling Ruby to talk to him. Ruby, thoroughly confused at the request by the older boy, did so and went up to the roof to talk to Jaune.

Whatever Ruby said did the trick as Jaune got a grasp of reality and apologized to Pyrrha for being brash. He then asked her if the offer she had was still open. Pyrrha just smiled and nodded, since then Jaune has started his training with Pyrrha. From what Sasuke could hear from his room during the late evenings, the two training on the roof, or in Jaune's case torture, was going well.

Cardin and his goons were in trouble with threats of suspension and possible expulsion from Itachi, along with many other professors who frowned upon them for what they heard what they were doing behind their backs. Now they are all under house arrest in their dorms for the rest of the month, excluding when they need to go to class, and have very limited freedom for punishment for what they been doing.

On a side note Velvet had gotten a week of detention for the fight she was part of during lunch for which she and quote 'Sorry I figured because I'm a woman it's alright for me to beat up other women' which elicited a laugh from Itachi before patting his student on the back before saying she still needed to serve detention.

So with this all behind everyone, everything started to go back to normal.

Sasuke at this moment was heading back to his room from a quick training session and shower. Sasuke opened the door to find Rhea messing with her gloves and with several Dust crystals on the table.

"Let's see, if I use the money I have now I could still have enough for next month, but then I need to find a way to get some more money after that" Rhea muttered under her breath but was loud enough for Sasuke to hear

"Why do you need money" Sasuke asked, surprising Rhea as shot up from her seat before cursing when she hit her knee on the table

"FUCK!" Rhea cursed loudly as she rubbed her stinging knee

"You alright?" Sasuke asked after a moment

Rhea just shot him a dry look "Yeah I'm alright, I enjoy nearly getting a heart attack and damaging my knee" Rhea sarcastically said as she sat back down with a huff ". . . Can I borrow some money" Rhea asked after a moment

Sasuke blinked before looking at the table to look at the Dust crystals and back at Rhea ". . . You don't have enough money to last you the year do you, and with Dust pricing going up it's becoming troublesome isn't it" Sasuke concluded at what was happening

Rhea let out an exhausted sigh "Yes, and it's not like I have money to use unless I try to steal it" Rhea said with another huff

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a tired sigh as he pulled out his wallet "Here" Sasuke said as he gave her a bundle of lien

"Uh, thank you" Rhea said as she wasn't expecting him to actually give her some money

"Come on, let's go buy you some Dust" Sasuke said after handing her the money

"But you just gave me the money to buy it, why are you talking as if you're going to buy it yourself?" Rhea asked incredulously

"The money is for your personal use, consider it like an allowance. The Dust on the other is a necessity you need for fighting, it's only right for me as a leader to be sure you are well stocked" Sasuke said before going into thought "Now that you mention this I should ask Ivy if she needs to restock as well" Sasuke muttered to himself

"You're serious, don't you need this money?" Rhea asked as she looked at the money in hand

"Rhea, look at me" Sasuke asked dully, Rhea did so to look at the bored look on his face "Do I look like I need money, or have you already forgotten that I'm rich enough to own several businesses?" Sasuke deadpanned with blank look on his face

Rhea blinked before letting out a nervous chuckle "Hehe, right, completely forgot about that" Rhea said bashfully

Sasuke let out a huff "Come on, let's go find Ivy so we can go down into Vale to get both of you restocked" Sasuke said before walking out the room

Rhea stared at the money that was for her own personal use as a smile slowly made its way on her face "For a guy who usually is a stick in the mud he isn't such a bad guy" Rhea said amusingly

"I heard that" Sasuke called from outside the room

Rhea just stared at the door before letting out a soft laugh as she got up from the table and headed out of the room

* * *

Sasuke stifled a yawn as he was waiting outside the Dust shop with Akio who tagged along because he wanted to. Mostly to make sure the girls were okay down here in the city

It amused Sasuke to no end to see his blue haired teammate fret over the girls of their team. Though he'll never show it on his face

"Argh!" Rhea screamed out in frustration as she barged out of the Dust shop with Ivy calmly walking behind her

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked calmly with a raised brow

"That bastard at the register won't sell us anything because we're faunus!" Rhea exclaimed angrily

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked through the shop's windows to see the clerk with his arms crossed, glaring at Rhea and Ivy

Akio looked over to Sasuke who was staring at the cashier before walking through the door. The three teammates looked through the shop's window as they watched as Sasuke began talking with the shop owner

"Damn" Ivy muttered as she was the only one who could currently hear what Sasuke was saying

"What? What are they saying?" Rhea asked curiously

"Trust me when I say, you don't want know" Ivy said as she shook her head at what she's hearing while paying close attention because one day she might want to say this to whoever she is threatening

Sasuke walked out of the shop after a moment whistling a tune before turning to look at his team "Come on, let's go to one of the stores I own" Sasuke said as he began walking away

"Wait but what about-" Rhea was about to ask about the cashier who refused to serve them but then she saw how pale he was ". . . Just, what did you do?" Rhea asked nervously in a hushed voice as she was now sort of fearful of her leader

Sasuke just turned to stare at her for a moment. His gaze stayed on her for a moment before he smirked and began walking away "Trust me, it's for the best that I don't tell you what I said" Sasuke said with a small dark chuckle

Akio's jaw was hanging open in shock at what he just witnessed. The man he called leader has shown that he cared, in his own secluded way, about them and the others. But to see that he could change personalities in a heartbeat from cold faux indifference to twisted and uncaring in a second. It was quite alarming to know that about his leader

". . . Ivy" Rhea said turning to her blind teammate who just looked on before following her leader

"I just want you all to know that the guy at the counter deserved what Sasuke said. . . . Even if he did threaten the guy's wife and children" Ivy muttered the last part. Sure it was wrong to do so but life wasn't black and white, there are areas of grey which is what Sasuke is showing himself to be. Someone who cares for his friends but isn't hesitant when it comes to doing something most people's morals are against

"Wait he did what now!?" Rhea exclaimed in shock at what she just heard as Akio's gaze just hardened as he looked upon his leader who was at the end of the street and was looking over his shoulder as he was waiting for them. Their eyes met and Akio could only the see the uncaring look in his leaders eye.

Akio just stared before recollection flash before his eyes when he saw the gaze Sasuke had before it went back to his uncaring look. They were the eyes of someone who seen how horrible the world is and came out of it stronger at a cost

He knew that look because he stared back at those eyes in the mirror for an entire year until he somewhat got over his parent's death. But this just raised more questions, from what he could tell, his leader lived a peaceful life without a care so why does he have those dead eyes. It was just another mystery their leader had and will probably never reveal unless he decides to.

Akio began walking "Come on, let's go get your guy's Dust and head back to Beacon" Akio said seriously as Ivy nodded before following the blue haired teammate

Rhea frowned, she could care less about the cashier but even she would draw a line when it came to threatening someone's family. It just didn't sit well with her, knowing their leader had this dark persona about him and not even caring about what he did. Rhea sighed, even with what happening, Sasuke was her leader and he still cared about his friends so at least he wasn't some cold heartless bastard like others in this world

Rhea let out another sigh before dropping into her shadow as she began hopping from shadow to shadow as she made it back to her team who were walking in the direction of the store Sasuke owned.

* * *

**~The next day~**

The day before for team SEVN was spent restocking on Dust and food necessities before returning back to Beacon where the rest of the day went by peacefully without any incident

Today, team SEVN along with RWBY and JNPR were all in Itachi's class for today's lesson

"Hello everyone, glad too see you all again" Itachi greeted when he entered the room "I would like you pass in your assignments to the front, students in the front row place it on the edge of the table please, I'll pick it up later" Itachi asked as everyone did as requested "Now today I've been requested by professor Peach to go out with you to gather sap from forest but then I told her that is a complete waste of opportunity to teach the students something more important. . . Which ended with her scolding me for about an hour nonstop" Itachi deadpanned as many of his students laughed lightly "But because I felt it would've been such a waste of time I did it for you" Itachi said gesturing off to the side as several jars were stacked up on top of another "Take one and turn it in to Professor Peach to finish that assignment" Itachi said as many started silently thanking him for doing this for them "Don't thank me just yet, we still have class" Itachi said as everyone groaned "Oh don't be like that, everyone take out some writing utensils to take notes with" Itachi called out to his students as they did so

Itachi let out an amused hmph once he saw that everyone was ready for today's lesson as he began pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other "Today we're going to be talking about stealth, the element of surprise. As you know, being Hunters and Huntresses means you aren't always going to be facing Grim. You'll be having to go against gangs, hired thugs, and possibly a crime boss with bounty missions. So learning how to be discreet to get the drop on them is useful when you are possibly outnumbered, out gunned, and even outmatched" Itachi began as he pulled out his controller and pushed a button

The projector above came down and the lights in the room dimmed as a projection was made in the middle of the room. The projection showed two model silhouettes, the silhouette closest to the students was hiding in the shadow of the silhouette furthest from them

"The element of surprise is very useful when it comes to getting the first move, whether it be you or your enemy using it" Itachi stated seriously as everyone paid close attention to what he's about to say "You may think it's simple to sneak up on your friends tiptoe like but your target won't be as careless. That said, sneaking up on someone is easier said than done" Itachi said gesturing to the projection

The silhouette in the shadows made its way towards the other before the latter lifted its head up and turned around quickly when the attacker got close, which made an exclamation mark appeared above its head

"There are many variables to becoming stealthy, the most common variable is to use stealth during the night where visibility is at its lowest" Itachi said as the projection dimmed slightly "This is all fair and well when it comes to stealthily making your way through a heavily fortified area with a few lights still on, but you must remember you'll need equipment like night vision goggles to get through the place if the moon is hidden behind clouds which will encase you in total darkness. Or if you're a faunus then you're okay" Itachi stated before pushing the button on the controller as the projection grew brighter again

"This may seem simple but like I said before there are many variables to when it comes to sneaking up on someone. Sight, sound, smell and even the type of clothing you are wearing" Itachi explained calmly

"The type of clothing you're wearing?" Yang commented with a raised brow

"Yes, you see the type of clothing can determine if you are seen or not. Like for instance my sandals, have any of you wondered why I wear them" Itachi asked while raising his leg up to show his shinobi sandals which earned some nods "Well the thing is the material these sandals are made of make it so the noise they make are dampened. The only reason you could hear a click when I walk is because it has steel soles to add impact to my kicks" Itachi explained

"Then what's the point of having that if you wanted to be stealthy?" Jaune asked clearly confused at the concept

"That's because they only make noise when I want them to" Itachi explained as he dropped his foot down as it made a clicking sound "I purposely hit the floor with the metal end, if I wanted to it wouldn't have made a sound. It's basically how my brother and I have always been able to sneak up on everyone with ease" Itachi said amusingly with a smirk

Everyone turned to Sasuke with a dry look on their faces ". . . . . . . It's not my fault none of you ever notice" Sasuke said monotonously with a shrug

Itachi let out a soft laugh before continuing his lecture "As I was saying, clothing is a factor to being stealthy. The more obnoxiously bright your clothes are the higher the chance to be seen. I mean, who in the world would wear bright clothing when sneaking in and out of places" Itachi stated before stopping in thought as his eyes met with his brother "Well there was one person" Itachi muttered dryly as Sasuke let out a soft huff in amusement as he had to agree. How that blonde idiot got past Anbu in the past with that choice of clothing is still a mystery. Or was is it because the Anbu were incredibly incompetent at the time

"Now let us move away from the clothing factor and head over to sight and sound which is very important. You can't just run up to someone shouting 'I'm going to beat you down' and not think that it won't alert anyone" Itachi joked lightly as Yang noticed her friends were looking at her and Nora

"Not funny" Yang muttered dryly

"True though" Nora said with a giggle as the others let out a weary sigh

Itachi let out a small chuckle at the conversation before continuing "There are some factors that mess with both the perceptions of sight and sound, the main factor is the weather, specifically when it rains" Itachi said as the projection showed it started to rain "Rain is both helpful and damning at times when you are going on espionage missions. When it rains it masks the noise of your footsteps while making people move faster and less wary of their surroundings just to get out of the rain. But it is also a double edge blade for when it stops raining it leaves behind puddles which you might accidentally step onto which alerts people to the sudden sound of water splashing" Itachi stated two projections played of the same figures in different scenarios

The first showed the two silhouettes in heavy rainfall as the attacker took down the victim easily without being noticed. The other showed the attacker sneaking up to the other person but accidentally stepped in a puddle which alerted the victim to its presence

"Always be wary of your surroundings, one misstep may end up making your mission a complete failure. Remember that" Itachi said seriously before pushing a button on the controller to get the next factor up

"The next factor to account with being stealthy is fog. A heavy fog could make your opponent impossible to see in front of them, so even if they can hear you they won't even be able to see you" Itachi stated as the projection changed as the two silhouettes were now surrounded by fog "But like rain it's a double edged blade. They can't see you, but you can't see them either. So be prepared when walking through fog because you might find your target, or you might find a group of well armed soldiers instead" Itachi explained seriously as the projection showed two more scenarios, the attacker taking out the victim before and another attacker walking in the wrong direction towards a group of soldiers

"To avoid this be prepared with goggles that has infrared vision or something similar so you would be able to see through the fog and see who ever is in front of you" Itachi said before changing the projection once more

"Another factor which isn't common in these parts of Remnant but if you are ever near the deserts of Vacou you must be prepared for sandstorms. They are both beneficially when it comes to masking your presence and harmful because the sandstorms can damage your respiratory system so be sure to have something to breathe through so to not be affected" Itachi explained before messing with the control as the projection changed slightly

The victim now had long ears sprouting from their head "The last thing to be aware of is smell. There are two reasons why this factor is important to remember. The first is that whoever you might be sneaking up on might have a guard dog in the premise that can sniff you out or as you know some faunus' have heightened sense of smell so be careful about that" Itachi explained calmly before continuing "If you are upwind of your target your scent might be caught by the guard dogs or faunus in the area, so be prepared to always make sure which direction the wind is blowing before moving towards your target" Itachi stated calmly

He was about to end the lesson but paused as he remembered something "Also don't use scented soaps, shampoo, perfume or cologne when this factor is in play, use non-scented soaps when you're about to head into the field" Itachi said seriously "Or if you did and forgot you can take a dip in a river, pond or any open body of water to wash off the scent. If it doesn't work roll around in mud, that'll get the scent off" Itachi explained before letting out a huff as he was done with his lesson

Itachi pushed a button on the controller as the projector turned off and went back into the ceiling as the lights turned on "Now do you have any questions about what you just learned or have anything to add to it" Itachi asked the class who began putting away their notes they have taken down as Yang raised her hand "Yes?" Itachi asked curiously

"Yeah, what about the disappearing act you and Sasuke do because what that doesn't really cover into what we just learned" Yang asked as everyone voiced their agreements

Itachi just started chuckling "Sorry, that's a family secret" Itachi said with a smirk as Yang pouted

"Well that's not fair" Yang mumbled

"Sorry but that's just how it is, wouldn't want people who you don't know is a friend to sneak up on you now, would you?" Itachi inquired as Yang stayed quiet

"You have a point" Yang grumbled before leaning back in her seat

"Good" Itachi said before pushing another button as everyone's table lit up with holograms "You'll be doing a simulation with the added factors I have stated in this lesson. You will be scored on how efficiently you do on the simulated mission with these factors. The person who will be leading this mission will be on the right hand corner of the screen. You have until the end of the class period to finish" Itachi explained as everyone began to get to work on their simulation while Itachi went over and picked up the assignments they passed up in the beginning of class

This was a rather easy assignment for Sasuke's team, they were all well verse in stealth, even Rhea as she would usually hide in her shadows if she knew she can't handle a fight. Akio was leading so he was analytical in how he would do things as well accepting ideas from his team on how to do it. So with their combined knowledge of tracking, silent approach, and well planned sync cooperative take downs, they were able to take over a heavily fortified military base in the middle of night while it was heavily raining

They were also the first team to finish their assignment

"Well that was fun" Rhea said as the Mission Complete faded from their desk as it went to standby while showing many other screens of other teams. Sasuke looked through the screens and saw the others

Blake was apparently leading her team in the stealth operation and Ren was doing the same for his, which made sense because they were both the most quiet members of their teams.

After a good fifteen minutes nearly everyone was done with their simulation before the door open to reveal a woman in a black and red qipao who was wearing a black hannya mask on her face

"Is this a bad time?" The woman asked as Sasuke blinked in confusion as her voiced reminded of

"Of course not mother, come in class is almost over anyways" Itachi said as Sasuke's jaw dropped as Mikoto took her mask off before noticing Sasuke

"Hello honey~" Mikoto called out happily to her son who was just staring at her

"Hey Mrs. Uchiha, how's it going!" Yang called out to Mikoto with a smile and a wave

"Oh, hello Yang good to see you again, you as well Ruby" Mikoto said politely to the two siblings as Ruby waved with a nervous chuckle because everyone was looking at them

"Would you mind explaining why you're here? Or why you're dressed like that" Sasuke inquired slowly as he never seen his mother dressed like she was ready to fight someone

Mikoto stared at her youngest son before looking at Itachi "Itachi, I thought you would've told your brother about me being a Huntress by now" Mikoto scolded her eldest son lightly

"You know I was going to but I kept on getting sidetracked with work or I completely forgot that it slipped my mind" Itachi responded with a shrug

Sasuke just continued to stare at his mother before he got up from his seat, stepped over his desk and walked over to his brother. The rest of the students just watched as Sasuke walked up to his brother, gestured for him to come closer. Itachi did and leaned in, only for Sasuke to grab a handful of cloak before pulling him in with a headbut

Itachi stumbled back with his hand pressed against his forehead while let out an annoyed huff. Mikoto just looked away shaking her head before muttering "Yep, they're my kids alright"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke and Itachi said simultaneously as Mikoto's brow twitched ever so lightly

"Oh nothing at all" Mikoto played it off before changing the subject "Well I'm a Huntress Sasuke, I was one before I had Itachi because I had to retire to take care of him and soon you" Mikoto explained as she noticed Sasuke was giving her a blank look that stated he didn't believe her to which she subtly mouthed 'I'll explain later'

Sasuke nodded before letting out a sigh as he began walking back to his seat "Not so fast little brother, you and your team already finished today's assignment. Why don't you help mother with what she needs" Itachi said before turning to his mother "What do you need anyways?" Itachi inquired

"Well I just finished a mission and I needed to report in to Ozpin. But the problem is that I've only been here at Beacon for a short time and yet to know where is what so I'm kind of lost" Mikoto explained with an nervous chuckle

"Ah I see, well class is essentially over anyways so you got here right on time" Itachi said before turning his brother "Sasuke, why don't you and your team show mother to the headmaster's office" Itachi asked/told Sasuke to do

Sasuke let out a sigh "Fine" Sasuke said tiredly. Mikoto pouted when she heard her son's attitude before pinching his cheeks "Agh! Mother stop!" Sasuke shouted before slapping her hands away which made her laugh softly while the rest of the classed snickered

Sasuke let out a huff before walking out of the room "It was a pleasure meeting you all. Good to see you two again" Mikoto said turning to the class before saying the last part to Yang and Ruby who waved goodbye as she walked out of the classroom after her son

". . . Was that really their mother" Rhea asked the siblings after a moment

"Yep, she's a really nice and kind person" Yang said before noticing her sister had stars in her eyes "Rubes, what's wrong?" Yang asked curiously as she nudged her sister with her elbow

"Huh, oh it's just that I never thought someone like Mrs. Uchiha could be a Huntress, I wonder what her weapon is" Ruby squealed in excitement as the others sweat dropped at Ruby weapon fanatic attitude

"Yeah it was a really big surprise to see her actually as a Huntress. She never really seemed like that kind of person to go out and fight for a living" Yang mused as Itachi let out a chuckle as he entered the conversation

"Well the thing is about mother is that she gave it all up long ago when she married my father before having me and Sasuke. After that she just wanted nothing else but to take care of us because she loved us" Itachi explained with a smile as the rest of his class who listened in smiled as well "But now that I'm all grown up, married, had a kid of my own and now Sasuke is leaving, she gotten bored with doing nothing. So she started to hone her skills again, called me up to ask if she could get her Huntress licence reinstated and here we are" Itachi summed up everything while leaving out the part that his mother was an assassin, not a Huntress.

"That's very inspiring" Rhea said with awe at what she heard

"It really is" Pyrrha agreed wholeheartedly as she gave sideline glance to Jaune because to hear the woman stopped what she did so she could have a loving family was heartwarming to hear

"She is a very inspiring woman" Itachi said with a smile before noticing Ruby fidget slightly "If you want to know what her weapons are just ask her the next time you see her, she won't say no" Itachi said as he poked Ruby's forehead with his middle and pointer finger

"Really!" Ruby said excitedly as she didn't even notice him poking her forehead "Of course Ruby, she'll always have time for you, Yang, Sasuke and of course me" Itachi said with a smile before walking back to his desk to finish grading the assignments he collected awhile ago. After a few minutes the bell rang as everyone got up from their seats "There's no homework today, I just want you all to remember the lesson today, you'll be tested during the next combat class!" Itachi informed his class as they filed out of the room

"So our leader is gone for awhile, what do you guys want to do" Rhea asked as got out of her seat and began stretching her wings

"I'm going to practice area, need to train a bit and then I'll probably get something to eat" Akio told the others

"I'm going back to our room to sleep" Ivy said with a yawn

"It's the middle of the day!" Rhea exclaimed in utter shock

"Bat faunus, naturally nocturnal" Ivy stated lazily as she let out another yawn before walking away

Rhea turned to see Akio was leaving as well and let out a huff "Great, now what am I supposed to do" Rhea muttered before noticing Ruby "Sup Ruby" Rhea greeted with a smile

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us seeing as you were by yourself. Weiss wanted to go down to the docks to see the people coming in for the upcoming tournament and I figured you didn't want to be by your lonesome so, want to come" Ruby asked politely

Rhea smiled at the young girl's politeness "Of course Ruby I would love to" Rhea said happily before squinting her eyes as she looked at a certain heiress "She's not going to say anything racist is she" Rhea leaned in to Ruby and whispered that to the younger girl

"Why do you always ask that about Weiss" Ruby frowned at what the repetitive question she been getting from the raven faunus

"Eh, I'm just not used to being near a Schnee is all" Rhea said with a shrug

"We've been here for over two months, how long until you can get used to Weiss" Ruby asked incredulously

"Until I can be certain she isn't thinking that I'm a filthy faunus every time I'm around her" Rhea deadpanned

"Weiss doesn't think like that, she's my teammate and my friend" Ruby pouted as she defended the heiress

Rhea just shook her head with a sigh before pulling Ruby into a one sided hug "You are too trusting and innocent for this world" Rhea said under her breath but was loud enough for Ruby to hear

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked questionably as Rhea let her go

"Nothing, just that if I'm right don't take it too hard knowing you're partnered with someone like that" Rhea said patting the younger girl's head as she walked over to the rest of Ruby's team

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asked but didn't get an answer. Ruby let out a huff before she followed the older girl towards her team as they made their way out of class and out of Beacon

* * *

**~Few minutes earlier~**

Sasuke was walking down a hall of Beacon towards the headmaster's office as he looked over his shoulder with a blank look at his mother "You already knew the way didn't you" Sasuke deadpanned as the smile his mother had on her face was too much

"Why do you say that Sasuke, do you not believe your mother" Mikoto said with a feign look of hurt on her face while Sasuke continued to give his mother a bored look until Mikoto let out a huff "Is it wrong for a mother to see her own son" Mikoto said crossing her arms

Sasuke let out a tired sigh "No of course not mother it's just you would've said so if you did, so why are you here" Sasuke asked dryly

"Two reasons actually. First, I actually do need to report in to Ozpin, the second is I just wanted to check up on you" Mikoto said worriedly which made him raise a brow "I heard you got hurt during the initiation" Mikoto said softly as she looked over her son as he realized why she's here

"I'm fine, it healed up nicely" Sasuke said defensively

". . . Let me see it" Mikoto asked well more demanded from her stand point

Sasuke was hesitant of showing his mother before he let out a silent huff. He lifted up shirt enough to show the scar he gotten when the Behemoth bit into him

"Oh my god" Mikoto said under her breath in horror at how large the scar was

"It's fine mother, nothing to worry about" Sasuke said pulling his shirt back down

"Nothing to worry about" Mikoto repeated slowly "Sasuke, the scar is almost the size of my head!" Mikoto shouted in horror. She might have been trained as an assassin but they were trained to be able to do things quietly and unnoticed so fights weren't really common. Some other assassins had scars but they were either they underestimated their targets or from a training accident with the others. None of them had something this life harming and lived to tell the tale, but to see it on her son. It made her scared that her son nearly died without her knowing it

Sasuke flinched, he wasn't used to being worried about, specifically his mother. Not even his brother worried this much about him when he was hurt, mostly because his brother knew he could take the pain. But he honestly forgot his mother isn't a trained shinobi, she's someone who cares for her family, cares for him

"I'm fine, I really am mother. If I wasn't I wouldn't be in school but a hospital instead" Sasuke said trying his best to calm his mother down

Mikoto just stared at her son before shaking her head at him with a sigh "Sometimes I forget that you and Itachi just don't act like normal people should in these situations. You two always been this way since both of you were little" Mikoto said with a sigh as she looked off to the side "I just forget is all, that you are more than you let on, especially with the work you two do on the side that you kept a secret from everyone" Mikoto stated softly as Sasuke's eye widened when he heard that "Sasuke, I'm your mother, I may not have been much a big influence on your life but as a mother it's my responsibility to make sure her kids grow up happy and well. So please tell me these things to me once in awhile, I don't want to worry is all when I find out you've been hurt, okay" Mikoto said with a sad smile

Sasuke stared at his mother as he didn't know what to say. He knew his mother cared deeply for him, it's just that living without his mother in the past made him independent from this one that he never realized how much he missed his mother in the first

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said softly lowering his head as he did so before realizing he was pulled into a warm hug

"It's alright, just know that if you do need anything I'll always be there because I love you" Mikoto said planting a kiss on her son's forehead before pulling away "I really should be reporting in to Ozpin now. I'll see you later" Mikoto said giving him one last smile before she began walking away

Sasuke looked down at the ground for a moment as his voice was stuck in his throat before he forced it out "Wait, mother" Sasuke called out to her as she stopped and looked back at Sasuke "I. . . Actually need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me for awhile" Sasuke asked with reluctance as he didn't want to talk about this but he felt it was better to do this now

"Alright, what is it" Mikoto inquired as she walked back to her son

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak what he had on his mind but couldn't. Sasuke kept silent before taking a deep breath after awhile "When you met father how did you know that he was someone you cared for deeply" Sasuke asked nervously as Mikoto stared blankly at her son

". . . Well I enjoyed being around him for one, but if you want something more specific. . . I love who he is, how he lived his life and kept a certain fondness in his heart to care for others, and to want to protect people with all his might, especially when he became a police officer. And when we started getting close I enjoyed his attentiveness, his kindness, the fact he listens to my problems that I couldn't help but fall in love with him" Mikoto said with an faraway look with a longing sigh before returning her attention to her son "Maybe that's why you're thinking different thoughts about Yang?" Mikoto said with a smirk

Sasuke choked a bit from the sudden change in topic "Mother that's. ." Sasuke was about to tell her that she was wrong but stopped when he knew she was right on that regard

Mikoto noticed her son's hesitance and smiled because he was really considering his feelings about the blonde "Sasuke, love is a fickle thing that no one can truly explain. You just have to have faith in yourself to take the first step into understanding them" Mikoto said placing a hand over heart "Because love is something that is worth risking for, even if you don't realize it yet" Mikoto added with a warm smile

Before Sasuke could say anything the bell rang

"Listen Sasuke, there's no wrong way to tell someone you like them. Just listen to your heart and do what you think is best, alright" Mikoto assured her son as she put one hand on his on shoulder

Sasuke looked unsure but nodded "Alright" Sasuke said with a nervous smile

"Good, now I really do need to head over to Ozpin. I'll talk to you later, bye" Mikoto said giving her son quick hug before walking away while waving back at her son for a bit

Sasuke waved back halfheartedly before he lowered his hand when she rounded the corner away from his point of view before he let out a frustrated sigh "I can't believe I had this conversation with mother" Sasuke said under his breath as he dragged his hand down his face "Why did I even ask her this, was it because I felt guilty about not talking to her often" Sasuke said to himself before letting out a sigh as other students began walking through the hallway

Sasuke stopped when he passed by a huge window as he noticed Ruby and her team, along with Rhea were heading towards the airdocks. Sasuke saw Yang laughing while Rhea was putting up a fuss about whatever they were talking about.

Yang must've noticed him before she looked directly into his eyes and smiled that beautiful smile of hers at him. Sasuke placed a hand on his chest as he could feel his heart beating faster and thought back to what her mother said

Sasuke's breath hitched slightly as he got a clear picture of what his heart is telling him ". . Oh god, I am in love with her" Sasuke slowly admitted

* * *

**Well there you have it everyone, I hoped you all like this update**

**I'll get to work on the next chapter but I've been meaning on updating my other story, not Rabbit's Greed, I mean my VPD of RvB. It's been awhile since I done my comedy story so I decided to get to work on it. So I'll be working on that along with this, so it'll be awhile**

**But before we end this**

* * *

Mikoto walked out of the elevator towards Ozpin who was sitting at his desk sipping his mug of coffee

"So, what is it you needed, headmaster" Mikoto demanded calmly

Ozpin set his mug of coffee down to look directly in her eyes "I need you to find someone" Ozpin said seriously

"Who and couldn't anyone else do this?" Mikoto inquired as being called for this specifically was quite concerning on her part. Consider it her old assassin instincts but they are saying to be weary and she agrees completely with it

"We decided to keep this quiet but seeing as you know this man you might help us" Ozpin explained cryptically

"What are you talking about" Mikoto asked slowly as she wasn't sure what to think about this

Ozpin slid his Scroll across his table as Mikoto picked it up and saw who it was "I need you to find Qrow Branwen" Ozpin declared as the picture of Qrow had a red outline with MIA on it

Mikoto stared hard at the picture and thought about the man's nieces that she started to think of as family "Consider it done" Mikoto said after a moment as no one should lose family

Ozpin smiled "Good"

* * *

**Well that's all I have for now, please leave a comment, review, or send me a PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day and a wonderful start of the New Year**


	24. Chapter 21

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me**

**Well you're all probably thinking that this is going to be episode 15 and 16 of the show. Nope~ that's the next chapter. This chapter may take place in episode 15 (Well 60% of it is) but I decided to work on other things to expand this world slightly with more development of certain things.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I took thought into that last bit. Have fun**

**I'm sure you all seen episode 9 by now. I honestly called that a mile away, which is sad because this is the one time I wish I was wrong about something.**

**Anyways before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

**(Few weeks earlier**)

Shisui cracked his neck before rolling his shoulders as he let out a yawn. It was six thirty in the morning as he was currently walking towards Kizuro's new CCT tower that was built the month before. Right now he was going to talk to the head councilmen of each kingdom, and Ironwood, about hosting the next Vytal festival in Kizuro

"How's it going" Shisui greeted the guards in front of the tower as they gave him a courteous nod as he walked past them and entered the building. Shisui looked around the large interior of the building before walking straight ahead as he passed by several civilians at terminals talking to someone outside the kingdom

Shisui kept walking as he made it to the elevator as he hit the button for the top floor. The ascent up was slow as he waited patiently before the elevator let out a chime as the doors opened up to a large circular room with large windows in front of him. In the center of the room was the symbol of their kingdom, it was of a hawk taking flight as it left behind a trail of feathers as it flew towards the broken moon in the background

Shisui walked towards the center of the symbol as a chair rose up from the ground. Shisui sat down as pulled back the top of the left armrest to reveal some buttons. Shisui took a deep breath before he pressed several in a certain order as four large holographic screens hovered in front of him. Three of them didn't show their faces, as did his from their perspective, while the fourth was of General Ironwood.

"Greetings Councilmen. . . Ironwood" Shisui greeted the council before looking at Ironwood with a dry look that he can't see

"Greetings Shisui" The councilman from Vale said

Shisui smirked, they didn't really like being informal but for the fact he has not given out his last name, due to the fact when he was roaming the world he thought he didn't have family so he didn't use his last name. Plus when Itachi did come here the delegates that came to talk to him only guessed they were close friends, not family. How they were hired to be delegates with such low I.Q still confuses him when the similarities between him and Itachi were so uncanny it was outrageous. But alas they didn't see it, which worked in his favor of remaining faceless to everyone excluding the people who came that day, but for them to speak up about what he looks like were zero to none as they no longer were working due to some, unfortunate incidents that are not to be disclosed at the moment

"So shall we get onto business on which I called this meeting" Shisui asked politely

"Yes, this request of yours raised made quite a shock amongst us" The Vacuo councilman said

"Which is why we are here to discuss the idea of hosting the Vytal Festival in Kizuro" The councilman of Mistral said calmly

"In my opinion I believe this is an unorthodox idea which may lead to disaster, your kingdom hasn't reign that long and who knows what might happen in the future. Do you honestly believe your kingdom has the capabilities to handle such a situation if it were to happen" Ironwood stated harshly

_'Unorthodox. . You complete hypocritical bastard, saying that to us when you're willing to sacrifice people and use others to get your way!'_ Shisui thought angrily before holding bastard his emotions from the bastard who had the gall to insult his kingdom "So you're saying that our kingdom would fall, or go into ruin if such an incident were to happen. I assure you that will never happen, we won't become such a defunct kingdom as Mantle" Shisui retorted with a vindictive smirk on his face as Ironwood narrowed his eyes at him

"What did you just say" Ironwood said in a low voice

"That's enough" Vale's Councilman commanded before addressing him "Tell me Shisui, does your kingdom have a functioning Hunter Academy to even qualify in the tournament to be considered part of the Vytal Festival?" The councilman inquired

"Yes we do, we even have a few graduates ready to take their skills out into the world" Shisui informed the council with a smile. He still remembered the day, it brought such happiness to him to see his students grow up and ready to take charge against the world that is against them

"That is impressive, to be able to actually have graduates in such a short time that your kingdom was formed is quite remarkable" The Mistral Councilman said with slight awe

"Thank you, we try our hardest to prove our worth to the world that we are capable of being defenders of peace as any other kingdom" Shisui said with a smile on his face

"That may be, but can your kingdom provide protection when civilians of our kingdoms come to yours?" Vacuo's Councilman asked warily

"You can't be seriously considering this!" Ironwood said in complete outrage of what is going on "Are you not in outrage that Vale's turn to host this festival is going to an upstart kingdom!" Ironwood directed his outrage to the Vale's Councilman

"Myself, along with the other council members, have thought about this and are willing to give up our turn for Kizuro. Consider it a way to welcome them in open arms to say the least" Vale's councilman said coolly

"And we would be honored for this chance, you won't regret it" Shisui said humbly

"I can't believe that we're allowing an outside kingdom that hasn't been through hardships our kingdoms have suffered to just host something that stands for everything we strive for after the great war" Ironwood said heatedly

Shisui gaze turned dark "The way you're saying is as if we haven't gone through suffering. Do you think raising a kingdom from nothing is easy James, no it is not. It's takes time, patience and resources that we have groveled to get over the years to be able to bring people together to make what I have done. You, a man who controls his kingdom through his military have no right to speak of my kingdom like we are nothing to you" Shisui remarked vehemently

"How dare you, you know nothing of what we sacrificed to get here!" Ironwood exclaimed angrily as his left hand gripped his wrist of his gloved right wrist

"THAT IS ENOUGH" Mistral's Councilman shouted as everyone went silent "We don't care what has transpired between the two of you to be this hostile towards one another nor do we wish to be involved, so just keep this out of the meetings, understood!" Mistral's Councilman exclaimed sternly

"Crystal clear" Shisui replied calmly while Ironwood just let out a huff before nodding

"Good, so let out get to the end of this meeting. I agree to allow Kizuro to host the Festival" Mistral said calmly

"As do I" Vacou said with a tired huff

"Agreed" Vale said calmly

They all waited for Ironwood who just glared "I'll allow it, for now" Ironwood said with an underlining tone of irritation in his voice as his call ended along with Vacou and Mistral's

"I hope to see our kingdoms grow closer, until then Shisui" Vale said politely before ending the call as the holographic screens turned off

Shisui took a deep breath before smirking as he turned to see Jeremiah come in "Something the matter Jeremiah?" Shisui asked with a smile

"Nope, we are already hard at work on getting the festival ready for when they all arrive. Estimates show we might be done tomorrow, though I guess starting a week earlier before we got the ok helps" Jeremiah stated with a smirk as Shisui laughed as he got up from his seat as it descended back into the floor.

Shisui walked up towards the clear windows that line the wall as he looked out into his kingdom as he saw his people hard at work, as they put up decorations, set up shops and even entertainment for when the festival starts

Shisui watched for a bit before turning back to Jeremiah "Anything else you want to inform me?" Shisui inquired calmly as he felt that there was something else that his friend wanted to talk about

"Yes, I'm sure you know of your recent addition to your Akatsuki" Jeremiah said with a slight frown

"You mean, Kannon? What about him?" Shisui asked curiously.

Kannon Ambrosius Lawson was the newest member of the Akatsuki as he proved his mettle in the few years of service. He may be rough around the edges but he will do everything to protect the home that has been good to him since he got here.

"The thing is Shisui is that though he might be doing his assignments without any problems there have been some tension with his team that he's was assigned with" Jeremiah informed

Shisui let out a sigh "I'll go talk to him later, anything else?" Shisui asked as he was planning on visiting his academy to see if there were any problems or if the few faculty he had teaching needed help

"Nope, that's all. Oh, and Amber wanted to know if you're still open for tonight" Jeremiah said as he was okay with being the middleman between the two of them

"Of course, tell her I'll see her later" Shisui said as Jeremiah nodded before waving and left towards the elevator

Shisui took a deep breath and pulled out his Scroll as he heard the elevator close. Shisui activated something on his Scroll as the window in front of him let out a hiss as it popped open and slid to the side

Shisui took a few steps before jumping out the building as the window slid back into place

Shisui free fall down the side of the building at blinding speeds, at other people's perspective, before he kicked off against the building when he got near the ground floor. Shisui shot through the air before landing on top of a random building with a roll before standing straight up and ran off towards his kingdom's academy

Shisui jumped from building to building for awhile until he saw his academy in the distance. It was basically a slightly larger version of the academy back in Konoha, just slightly more modern looking.

Shisui let out a tired sigh as he made it to the entrance of the academy "Honestly, even here where it's considered the best place to get away from the hostilities of the world there will always be people who have problems about someone else" Shisui said with another sigh as he waved at some students he passed by who waved back

Shisui kept walking until he made it to the training area where he found Kannon doing practice swings with the sword that he had

Kannon was a large man, a good head bigger than him and had more muscle than as well. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark green lowlights. Bright green eyes with a slit pupil that is constantly taking in his surroundings, mostly due to the fact he doesn't have eyelids as the skin around his eyes had a diamond shape pattern of scales that were a tinge darker than the rest of his skin. His skin was a light tan with the only noticeable feature on his person was the jagged scar going over his right eye. He was currently wearing a grey tank top, dark green cargo pants, a black leather belt with brass belt buckle, black leather boots, a grey beanie with a black band at the bottom and had a metal gauntlet that covered his entire left arm.

The most striking thing Shisui knew about Kannon though was his right arm, it was a robotic replacement

"Yo, Kannon" Shisui called out as the man stopped swinging his sword against the very damaged practice dummy

". . . What is it Shisui" Kannon asked after a moment as he stabbed his sword into the ground

"Just checking up on you, heard there was some sort of tension between your team" Shisui responded lightly

Kannon stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff as he picked up his sword and walked off to the side where his bag was. He then sat down and pulled out some tools from his bag as he began maintenance on his sword

"You're not saying no, did something happen?" Shisui asked curiously

"Nothing happen, just didn't feel like being around them" Kannon answered gruffly

"I see" Shisui said as he leaned against the wall next to Kannon.

They stayed silent for awhile until Kannon spoke up "Shouldn't you be running a kingdom or something" Kannon asked irritably as his presence was starting to annoy him

"Yes but the thing is I take the time to look after my people if they have trouble. I can't be expected to help them all but if I can I would do everything in my power to help them" Shisui explained lightly

Kannon let out a tsk as he put his sword down next to him and began opening up sections of his mechanical arm and began tinkering with it "Your way of thinking is rather annoying" Kannon commented

"That's only because you never trust people" Shisui remarked lightly

"Trusting people is to lay your life in their hands and say 'Do as you will'. Not my style" Kannon said hissing lightly

Shisui shrugged "Whatever you say but you need to understand you need to work with your team. Just because the last person you worked with left you for dead doesn't mean they will" Shisui stated rather bluntly

Kannon's mechanical hand twitched as he stopped tinkering with it and slapped the lids on his arm shut as he reached out and grabbed his sword. But stopped when a kunai was placed against his jugular as Shisui was now kneeling in front of him

"Don't even think about it Kannon or it'll end worse than last time" Shisui said darkly

Last time something like this happen was when he got pissed off against someone who brought up something of his past. Shisui was nearby when that was happening and stopped him from attacking the guy which ended with them fighting. Shisui had to admit, that fight was one of toughest he had in a long time. He was even considering using chakra if the fight went on longer if he didn't break both Kannon's mechanical and real hands

Kannon let go of his sword as Shisui pulled away and stood upright "Listen, I understand you have trouble placing your trust on people but as a representative of this kingdom and the newest member of the Akatsuki you need to get over your problems. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm trying to tell you that whatever has happened, happened. The past is the past, you need to get over it" Shisui said before walking off but stopped to look back at him "Also you really do need to talk to your team more. It won't do you any good if you can't communicate well with your team when you enter the tournament. Just saying that you'll get your ass kicked if you don't work with your team is all" Shisui said with a shrug "Now if you excuse me I might check up on the other teams around her to see if they have any problems. I think one team had a problem about their only guy teammate being a pervert. . Wait, it was the guy who had a problem with girls being perverts" Shisui said with a soft laugh "That poor boy" Shisui muttered with smile

Kannon just stared at him with an unsure look on his face as he left the training arena. Shisui let out a soft laugh as he expects that the problem at hand will be dealt with by tomorrow and the practice arena would be filled with the rest of his team. They would need to train if they were to fight against his cousin and his team in the tournament. That would be an interesting match to watch in his opinion

Shisui let out a hum as he went to check up on some other teams around his academy if they needed help before heading out to see his girlfriend.

* * *

**(Present)**

"So. . Where is he exactly?" Mikoto asked as she was ready to head out to find out where Qrow has gone off to

"From what last communications with him might suggest he was leaving the kingdom in the direction of Vacuo" Ozpin stated calmly while taking a sip of his coffee as he didn't notice the slight flinch Mikoto had when he mentioned Vacuo

Mikoto took a deep breath before letting out a tired sigh "I'll find him. May take me awhile, probably get back to you by. ." Mikoto said before going into thought of how long it would take her ". . By the time your students go on break or a few days earlier who knows" Mikoto guessed with a shrug

"Alright then, inform me when you make contact with him if you could" Ozpin asked

"Understood" Mikoto said before turning to leave "Is that all?" Mikoto inquired with a raised brow

"That'll be all" Ozpin said before swiveling his chair to face towards the large windows of his office

Mikoto rolled her eyes at his dramatic action before walking towards the elevator and getting in. The elevator slowly made its descent down to ground floor where Mikoto got off

Mikoto walked down the halls of Beacon towards the airships to get her transport to the edge of Vale to start her search. She continued to walk by until she saw a familiar caped blonde

"Hello Glynda" Mikoto said politely

Glynda turned around and gave her a small smile "Hello Mi-Mother" Glynda said, stopping herself from calling her mother in law by her name

"No matter how long you've been part of this family you'll never get used to calling me mother will you" Mikoto said with a pout

"Of course not" Glynda said quickly as Mikoto stared at her for a moment before letting out a laugh

"Oh don't be nervous, you're family. How's Tsuki doing, is she well" Mikoto asked about her granddaughter as Glynda smiled

"Yes she is, so full of energy that it's endless" Glynda said with a soft laugh

"It amazes me how my son who is so calm and collective could have such a rambunctious child" Mikoto said with a laugh as well

"True but that doesn't mean I don't love her" Glynda said with a content sigh before looking at her mother-in-law "So, why are you here if I might ask? You don't really come to Beacon unless you need to talk to Itachi about something or to get another assignment" Glynda asked curiously

"Ah, I got called in to find someone that went missing awhile ago. I'm heading out right now actually" Mikoto explained carefully as she didn't want her daughter-in-law to know that Qrow has gone missing.

Glynda let out a hum "I see, well good luck with your assignment mother" Glynda said with a smile as Mikoto smiled brightly when she heard Glynda call her that

"Of course" Mikoto said before saying goodbye as she continued her way out of Beacon

Mikoto walked down the hall before she finally made it out of the building with the airships in the distance and let out a hum when she realized something "Should probably send Fugaku a message saying I won't be home for awhile" Mikoto mumbled to herself as she pulled out her Scroll and called her husband. Once she finished talking to him she put her Scroll away and got to work as she headed towards the nearest free airship

Mikoto got into the airship and told the pilot where to go and went to sit down. When she did she let out a hum as a thought passed through her mine as she frowned at the thought she had. Mikoto pulled out her Scroll and stared at it moment". . . I wonder if I still have contacts in Vacuo" Mikoto said softly to herself before shaking her head and put her Scroll away. It was going to be awhile before they arrived at her destination so she might as well get some sleep now.

* * *

**(Minutes before)**

Fugaku let out a sigh as he was on patrol around Vale. He was currently wearing his day to day outfit which consisted of a dark blue dress shirt, black tie, dark blue pants, black ankle high boots and an dark blue overcoat. Over his shirt he was a wearing a bullet proof vest with his badge hanging from his neck and his district sewn onto the breast pocket of the vest.

He was out of his district for this patrol because apparently there was another robbery of a Dust shop and he decided to lead the examination. Mostly due to the fact this district's poor exuse of police officers were very incompetent in his opinion

Fugaku stood in front of the taped off Dust shop before walking over to the detectives "You two, I'm taking over" Fugaku said strongly

"And you are?" The first detective asked dully

"I'm the Chief of police of the residential district of Vale and like I said I'm taking over this investigation as I believe I could help in this investigation" Fugaku informed the two detectives who looked at each other before shrugging

"Sure go ahead, we don't get paid enough to deal with this" The detective muttered with the other one muttering his agreement

Fugaku frowned at what he saw. The police in this district was way too lax in his opinion. Not like his officers in his district that take their jobs seriously after he came into command. Fugaku let out a sigh as he went to examine the crime scene.

After a few moments he found the M.O of this robbery was the same as many other robberies taken in the last few months. No money was taken as Dust was the only thing that was missing. He knew the White Fang were the cause as several past reports have but to attack in broad daylight was new

"Are they being confident in doing this or is there another reason why they need the Dust" Fugaku muttered as he exited the shop as he finished examining the scene

Fugaku then noticed his Scroll was beeping as he pulled it out and saw he had a call coming in from his wife

"Yes" Fugaku said as he answered the call

"Hey honey, I'm going to be gone for a few days as I have an assignment to do" Mikoto informed him

"It's alright, I'm probably going to be busy with these cases that are popping up" Fugaku informed his wife

"Alright, I'll call you when I get back home. Love you" Mikoto said

"Love you too" Fugaku repeated as the call ended "Well it seems I'm going to be by myself for awhile" Fugaku mused as he wasn't a stranger to being by himself due to his past upbringing

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha!" A familiar voice called out

Fugaku turned and smiled when he saw a familiar set of faces that were walking up to him with some others he didn't know "Hello Ruby, Yang, how are you" Fugaku asked politely

"We're doing well Mr. U" Yang answered with a smirk

"Good to hear, who's your friends?" Fugaku asked with a smile

"I'm Blake Belladonna" Blake answered

"Weiss Schnee" Weiss said respectfully

"Rhea Nightgale" Rhea stated before asking something else "You said Uchiha right, any relation to someone named Sasuke?" Rhea asked curiously

"Yes, I'm his father, how do you know him?" Fugaku asked curiously

"He's my team leader" Rhea answered

"Ah, I heard from my wife he became a leader. Never had the chance to see what he is up too unlike his mother who can visit anytime she wants as I'm stuck down here in the city as a simple police officer" Fugaku said with a soft sigh

"You're the chief of police of the residential district of Vale, you're not a simple police officer" Yang said encouragingly as Fugaku let out a small laugh

"True, true" Fugaku said with mirth from Yang's upbeat attitude

"What happened?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the crime scene

"Just another robbery, I know the White Fang is involved I just don't know why?" Fugaku informed the girls as he scratched the back of his head in confusion

"Hmph! The White Fang" Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates" The white haired girl continued with a snooty attitude

"Hey, just because the White Fang might have did it doesn't mean they're degenerates. They are just people who lost their path in life and just following the chain of command" Fugaku said sternly with a frown. He didn't care much for racism, in his line of work it's his job to

The girl must've been surprised as were the others at him defending the White Fang excluding Yang and Ruby who were smiling in admiration of his ideals. Must be a real culture shock for them to see a police officer not be racist. Which reminds him, he needs to fire that one guy who ignored a faunus' cry for help recently when their home was being burned down nearby

"If you excuse me I need to be going somewhere, it was good to see you two again" Fugaku said nodding to the sisters before giving the others a courteous nod before walking off

Fugaku could tell the tension grew the second he left the girls and knew one thing, he wanted no part of it. So for the rest of his time he patrolled the district, looking out for any trouble makers before making his way back to his district late in the afternoon

He made it to his police station and walked in. He greeted several officers before walking to the back of the station where the stairs that led up to the second floor was. He walked up the stairs and looked back to see his officers working diligently before turning back and walking to the side where his office was located. Fugaku walked in to his office as he closed the door behind him. He then walked around his desk and sat down in his chair with a tired sigh before noticing a pink box of donuts was on his desk. He figured one of his men decided to give them to him, it wasn't unusual for some of them to buy everyone snacks or drinks

"You seem tired" A voice said as Fugaku's eyes widened as he noticed someone standing in the corner of his office

"Who-" Fugaku was about to demand the man's identity before he realized who he was "How did you get in here, Roman Torchwick" Fugaku growled out

"Oh look you know my name" Torchwick said with a smirk as Fugaku glowered at him "Now now, no need to look at me like that, to answer you're question on how I got here. Who knows" Torchwick said lifting his hands up in mirth before he lowered them as he spun his cane around in his hand "Though the question you're really wondering is, why is he here. To answer that, I'm here to give you a suggestion" Torchwick said menacingly which had no affect on Fugaku

"And that would be?" Fugaku inquired calmly as his hands twitched ever so slightly

"Have you boys stay out of my business for the next few days or they'll, well, let's say they'll have some medical bills to be paid in the future" Torchwick said with a twisted grin

"Yeah, it'll be your bills along with the paid charges of police brutality when we're done with you" Fugaku remarked ever so casually

"Oh ho ho, you have more spunk in you than I thought, for an old man that is. Impressive to be truthful" Torchwick said with a haughty laugh and slow clap

"I suggest you either turn yourself in or make yourself scarce before I wrap my hands around your neck" Fugaku threatened in a low voice

Torchwick let out a small chuckle "I'll get out of your hair for now. Just so you know, I warned you" Torchwick said with the last part in a very cold tone before his entire body shattered like glass that once it fell onto the ground it vanished into thin air

Fugaku let out a scoff as he propped his elbow against his head and rested his chin against the palm of his open hand. He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh and began to think about what just happened. He then listened to everything around him, his officers working, chatting amongst themselves, the sound of copy machines being used, the ticking of the clock in his room. . Wait a minute

"I don't have a clock" Fugaku said wide eyed as he looked at the box of supposed donuts that began to tick louder "Shit" Fugaku cursed as he flipped his table over as the bomb fell down and exploded before it reached the ground

* * *

Roman took a huff of his cigar before blowing the smoke out as he saw the explosion from the other side of the street the station was "You did well today Neo" Roman said giving a glance to his partner in crime. She gave him a look "Yes that'll be all for now Neo, head back to our hideout" Roman said as Neo nodding before disappearing in a flash

Roman took a huff of his cigar before tossing aside as he was beginning to get ready for the Dust robbery he is planning for later

"Littering is a crime you know"

Roman stopped and whipped around to see Fugaku standing behind him. His clothes were tattered and covered in soot as he had a rather miffed look on his face. Which is a given because Roman did blow up his office with him in it

"I'm amazed you're still alive, didn't think you were able to move that fast to get out of the way fast enough with how old you are" Roman said sarcastically as he spun his cane before pointing it at Fugaku "But it's best if you stay dead, rather not have loose ends you know" Roman said as he was done being playful and decided to get serious

Fugaku took a deep breath before reaching his coat and pulled out a small black rod with gold inlaid all around it. It expanded as he spun it around his hand as it fully unfolded into an intricate walking cane with a dragon's head for a hand rest that had its mouth open with a round gem in between its jaws

"Bring it on" Fugaku growled as he tightened his grip on the collar of his cane.

The end tip of Torchwick's cane came off as a volatile explosive shot out with a loud whistle through the air as it flew towards Fugaku. Fugaku just moved his grip on his cane down to the middle as the dragon head handle changed angles as it became aligned with the cane as it's mouth was pointing straight up.

The gem in the dragon's mouth glowed bright red as Fugaku thrust his cane forward as a fireball came out and collided with the explosive as they both exploded in midair.

Fugaku tossed the cane lightly in the air as he grabbed near the bottom of cane's shaft as he swung it horizontally as a torrent of flame shot out towards Torchwick. Torchwick rolled to the side as Fugaku spun his cane around in his hand before throwing another fireball at him

Torchwick shot another explosive at the fireball as it blew up like the previous two. Through the smoke of the explosion Fugaku rushed through towards Torchwick with an overhead strike with cane

Torchwick raised his cane as he blocked the strike and pushed Fugaku back. Fugaku just lunged back and began striking at Torchwick who was blocking each strike. Fugaku did another overhead strike which Torchwick blocked again but this time they were in a deadlock with the other pushing to gain control

That was until Fugaku grabbed the collar of his cane and twisted it as he pushed Torchwick back. Once Torchwick was steady he saw Fugaku holding the lower half of his cane in one hand and the collar up with the dragon head was now a pommel as it revealed to be a hidden short sword. What was odd about the sword was the fuller (Middle part) of the blade was completely hollow as the central ridge to the point of the sword was being held together by some clamp

"As much as I want to fight you, I admit I am rusty when it comes to fighting after more than two decades of not using Honor's Deceit" Fugaku admitted as his hand was shaking lightly

"So you're going to let me go, eh old man" Torchwick said tauntingly

"I was considering it until you said that old comment so I'm just going to make sure you can't run" Fugaku said in cold voice as the clamp at the tip of the sword came undone as the the blade fully split apart to look like some oversize tuning fork

"So what are you going to do, stab me. Good luck with that" Torchwick said sarcastically as Fugaku just smiled

Fugaku held the blade horizontally as he raised the cane sheath up and brought it down against the blade as it made a loud vibrating ring. Fugaku raised his sheath again before hitting the blade again as it rang out again

". . Okay~" Torchwick muttered unsure of what was happening as he just watched warily as he plotted his escape

"Want to hear to hear a story of times gone past" Fugaku mused as he hit the blade again

"Not really no, but I don't really have a choice in the matter do it" Torchwick said as he tightened the grip of his cane as he was ready to shoot the ground in front of Fugaku to cover his escape

"There was once a boy who lived in such a horrid city with his abusive father. He would be beaten for many reasons that weren't his fault. The only time he had solace was to listening to the sounds of the world around him. It was odd but he found it comforting because he knew people were suffering like him. It's been like that for ages until one day, the boy's father came home drunk when he saw the boy playing with a tuning fork he found in an alleyway, why it was there he didn't know but all that mattered that day was how the father would react. See the man was constantly drunk and hated noise, so when he saw the boy playing around with the tuning fork he snapped" Fugaku explained rather devoid of emotions in his voice as he kept hitting his sword with his cane

Torchwick just stood off, still wary yet oddly enraptured by what he was hearing that he wasn't noticing what was happening

"The man grabbed the boy and began choking the, telling him to shut up. The boy kept trying to get his father to stop but the man wouldn't let go so he did the only reasonable thing. He hit the man's forehead with his tuning fork. Sadly he didn't hit the man with the end of the fork and only the side which made the man angrier which he choked the boy harder because of the that. The boy kept swinging against his father's head as he finally hit the part of his head that had a metal plate from an old accident that couldn't heal properly. The boy kept hitting the plate harder and harder" Fugaku said as his voice rose in anger as he swung against his blade harder with each swing "That was when his aura was unlocked" Fugaku said in low voice as his cane glowed grey as it hit the sword but this time, the ringing did something else

It sounded like something was screaming in Torchwick's ears as his vision blurred "W-What?" Torchwick uttered as he has no idea what was happened as Fugaku simply continued his story

"It seemed his aura somehow amplified the ringing of the tuning fork to a degree that the boy's father was frozen from the ringing in his head. The kid didn't realized as he kept swinging, harder and harder as blood finally began spilling from the man's head and with one final swing" Fugaku said as he slammed his cane down onto the sword as silence went through the air until a loud ringing sound slowly faded in until it loudly blaring throughout the street

Torchwick let out a yell as the ringing in his ears were excruciatingly painful that he nearly fell onto one knee

"With that swing the boy pierced his father's skull and killed him. The man fell backwards dead with blood dripping from his forehead along with his ears. The boy gasped for air as he stared at what he did and you know what he did" Fugaku said as he stopped banging his cane against his sword "He smiled" Fugaku said raising his head to show the twisted smile that was on his face "He took a life and he wasn't scared, no, he was happy he did it. The man caused too much pain in his life and now he no longer can torment him. It changed him, made him realize that you need to fight to survive in this world. So he did, from that day he fought since that day to keep living. When he became an adult he started a, well I wouldn't say it was a legit business but a business nonetheless" Fugaku said with a soft laugh

Roman couldn't hear a thing that Fugaku was saying, his ears were still ringing but Fugaku kept talking nonetheless

"But the boy who was now a man wouldn't harm his workers, because that would mean he would be his father and he wouldn't like that" Fugaku said as he began walking towards Torchwick who was still down on one knee "And from there on the man lived happily with what he had until a crimson bird came and well, that's another story all together" Fugaku said as he now stood in front of Torchwick "Do you get what I'm saying. You think you put my officers in harms way and think I'm going to let you off with a warning. No, I am not above doing things others would resent doing, because this world doesn't need you messing it up" Fugaku said as he raised his sword to end the criminal

But before he could bring his sword down Torchwick pulled out a fire Dust crystal from his coat as Fugaku walking to him gave Torchwick enough time to get his act together ringing in his ears were now minimal

"Go burn in a fire" Torchwick growled out as he crushed the Dust crystal and with a flick of his wrist he sent a torrent of fire at Fugaku.

Fugaku jumped back before hearing an explosion as Torchwick had blew up the street where a manhole was and jumped down into the sewers. Fugaku was about to jump down before he heard several more explosions and the sound of walls collapsing inside. Fugaku didn't need to go down to know that the way Torchwick went was sealed up

Fugaku stared at the hole as he let out a curse before clamping the end of his blade and sheathing it. Fugaku went inside his police station as many of his police officers were gearing up and armed.

"Settle down, he got away" Fugaku said dusting himself off as many of his officers voiced their complaints

"Are you kidding me!?"

"But sir!"

"You can't just let him get away with this!"

"That's enough, he'll pop up soon enough and when he does we'll get him" Fugaku said as he let out a tired sigh as he sat down in the first open seat he was near before looking at one of his captains "Tighten patrol patterns around our district and call harbor if they have any Dust containers coming in soon. Just a hunch but I feel this incident is connected to the robberies" Fugaku stated

"Understood sir" The captain said before moving away to make the call

"Someone also call the council to get someone to fix the street and the sewer underneath" Fugaku said before getting up and heading towards the stairs "I would also like some people to help clean the mess that is my office now before I call someone to fix it" Fugaku said as he hoped any documents he had in there were okay

Fugaku let out a sigh "Well, I hope someone else is having a worse day then myself" Fugaku said as he didn't know a certain raven haired girl and white haired girl were in an argument

Fugaku said as he made it to what was once his office with some officers as he let out another sigh as it would take awhile to clean this up "What a long day"

* * *

**Well there you all have it, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**If you're wondering why I put a random OC in Shisui's part is because Sasuke's team will need a rival in the tournament, I just decided to show who the leader is to get it out of the way.**

**The next chapter will take place in the last two episodes of the first volume. Can't wait to write that**

**Well that's all I have for now, please leave a comment, review or PM and I'll see you all later. Have great day**


	25. Chapter 22

**How's it going everyone, I hope you all didn't wait to long for this chapter**

**Actually, this chapter was to be finished on Thursday and then uploaded on Friday. I'll explain the reason why I made this sooner than I expected down at the bottom, so for now let's get some things out of the way**

**You may noticed I portrayed Ironwood slightly like a bad guy, well in my point of view he kind of is, not the 'I'll back stab my people' bad guy but just the kind of guy you don't necessarily trust when first meeting him. Hell he kept secrets from the others, like about Penny. Just saying, warning Ozpin about him having a girl made of metal would have done wonders to stop the fight is all I'm saying *Shrugs* Who knows what I'll do, I might make him befriend Shisui over a couple beers who knows *Shrugs again***

**Well anyways that's all I have to talk about, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, Keep Moving Forward**

* * *

Rhea flew over the city of Vale. She was currently heading out with Ruby's team to but instead of riding in a Bullhead she rather use her own two wings to get her down. Rhea let out a content sigh as she did a nosedive straight down to the ground as she saw the Bullhead Ruby's team was in was setting down.

Rhea stopped her nosedive a few feet above ground as she flapped her wings several times as it slowed her descent before she touched the ground. Once she slowed down she set down on the ground as her wings folded back up against her back

Rhea watched as the doors to the airship open and students came filing out until she saw team RWBY "What took you so long" Rhea said playfully as she walked in front of them

"Not all of us can fly" Blake replied with a small smirk

"I know, I'm one of a kind" Rhea said proudly of her heritage even if people disliked her kind

"Oh stop showboating" Yang said lightly with amusement at the raven faunus' attitude

"I'm not showboating, if I was I would doing loops and spins in the air" Rhea stated with a smile

"If I might interject" Weiss said cutting into the conversation "May we please head to the docks" Weiss said dryly with a hmph

"Whatever you say ice queen" Rhea remarked lightly as she began walking off

"Why do people keep calling me that!?" Weiss exclaimed in utter confusion as the rest of her team stared at one another before following Rhea. Weiss let out another hmph when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer as she quickly made her way back to the team

"Ugh, I could smell the dock's fishy stench from here" Ruby said in distaste as they were slowly approaching the docks

"So if I might ask, why are we going to the docks to see people come in from other kingdoms?" Rhea asked after a moment as she didn't really get a clear reason why they were down in the city

"The Vytal festival is soon upon us, and as much as I would like it to be held here it seems a change of plans has happened as it'll now be held in Kizuro. For that reason people will be staying here until the start of the festival approaches as Kizuro's borders will open to everyone" Weiss explained with a smile appearing on her face at the thought of the festival at a new kingdom

"Okay? So why are we going to look at people coming here for a pit stop?" Rhea inquired as the smile on Weiss' face was slightly disturbing

They all stop when Weiss stands in front of them "As a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom and wish them luck when we go to Kizuro" Weiss said before they all continued walking

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake clarified rather casually

Weiss turned to her teammate "You can't prove that!" Weiss said with her arms crossed

"Of course not" Rhea said rather dryly

"Well I guess you can say that the docks aren't the only thing that smells,_ fishy_" Yang joked amusingly while the others let out an irritable groan

"That was horrible" Rhea said shaking her head

Yang pouted as Ruby noticed something from the corner of her eyes as they made it to the edge of the docks

"Whoa" Ruby muttered as the others heard her and looked to the side to see what the young hooded girl saw

It was a crime scene that was taped off. The group walked over to the scene to see the damage the store was dealt with

"What happened here?" Ruby asked quietly to herself before noticing off to the side a familiar man who had just put his Scroll away "Mr. Uchiha!" Ruby shouted as it startled the others from her sudden outburst before Yang realized who it was as well

Man in questioned to to them with a smile on his face "Hello Ruby, Yang, how are you" Fugaku asked politely

"We're doing well Mr. U" Yang answered with a smirk as she had to admit she wasn't expecting to see Sasuke's father out here. Sure he was a police officer but she never seen him work before

Fugaku nodded "Good to hear, who's your friends?" Fugaku asked with a smile

Their friends started to introduce themselves as Rhea asked of his relation to Sasuke which either Ruby or Yang could've answered but decided to let Fugaku answer.

"Yes, I'm his father, how do you know him?" Fugaku asked curiously

"He's my team leader" Rhea answered

Fugaku nodded in understanding "Ah, I heard from my wife he became a leader. Never had the chance to see what he is up too unlike his mother who can visit anytime she wants as I'm stuck down here in the city as a simple police officer" Fugaku said with a soft sigh

Yang frowned lightly at the older man selling himself short "You're the chief of police of the residential district of Vale, you're not a simple police officer" Yang said encouragingly as it did its job as Fugaku let out a small laugh

"True, true" Fugaku said with mirth

"What happened?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the crime scene

Fugaku looked at the corner of his eye at the shop before looking back at them "Just another robbery, I know the White Fang is involved I just don't know why?" Fugaku informed them as he scratched the back of his head in confusion

"Hmph! The White Fang" Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed "What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss said as Rhea was about to yell at her to shut up if Fugaku didn't beat her to it

"Hey, just because the White Fang might have did it doesn't mean they're degenerates. They are just people who lost their path in life and just following the chain of command" Fugaku said sternly with a frown

The others just stared at him in shock while Ruby and Yang smiled as they knew he cared for faunus as much as regular people.

Fugaku shook his head before turning to leave "If you excuse me I need to be going somewhere, it was good to see you two again" Fugaku said as he said goodbye before leaving

Ruby kept waving for a bit before stopping when Rhea spoke up "I've got to get used to being shocked about Sasuke's family. Seriously, what next, he has a cousin that is a leader of some group or something" Rhea asked sarcastically as she didn't see Yang and Ruby share a look before looking forward

"I can't believe he said that too me!" Weiss exclaimed in shock

"What, that you were treating faunus like lesser beings" Blake said rather bluntly

"They want to wipe humanity off the face off the planet" Weiss stated bluntly

"So, they're just misguided people" Blake said strongly

"Eh, I wouldn't mind if the White Fang disappeared, and I'm a faunus" Rhea said with a shrug

"Wh-Why would you say that?!" Blake nearly exclaimed in shock and slight horror

Rhea gave her a dry look "Before I came to Beacon the White Fang was constantly trying to. . . Coerce me into helping their cause. The basic way they did this was trying to break my legs" Rhea explained nonchalantly like what she said wasn't drastic at all

"Okay so they're very misguided people, either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale" Blake questioned

"Hm, Blake's got a point" Ruby said

"No shit" Rhea muttered before Yang elbowed her in the side for cursing "Sorry" Rhea said under her breath but was thankful Ruby didn't hear as she was more distracted by what's happening down at the docks

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal" Weiss said haughtily as Blake scowled at her

"Okay, I'm okay with the fact you called the White Fang scum but the second you start being racist towards faunus we're going to have a problem" Rhea said cracking her knuckles angrily

"Whoa! Easy there girl, there's no need to be hostile" Yang said stepping in front of Rhea with her hands up in a placating motion "Not all faunus are like that Weiss" Yang said turning

"Hey? Stop that faunus!"

Yang lowered her head with a sigh of defeat as they all rush over where the shouting came from and saw in the distance a monkey faunus jumping off a boat. He then ran to a light pole where he hung upside down by his tail as he peeled a banana

"Really helping stop the stereotype that we aren't animals" Rhea deadpanned as the monkey faunus ate the banana with no qualms as apparently no one was coming after him. Which confused him as he simply jumped off the lamp pole and simply walked towards the end of the docks looking rather confused to no one going after him

"You would think there were cops around for something like this?" Yang muttered questionably while at the same time two detectives were eating lunch at a restaurant a few minutes away

The faunus calmly walked up the ramp to their ground level as he calmly walked past them but not before winking at Blake.

Blake looked slightly confused at the sudden action as they all just simply watched the monkey faunus walk around the corner with his hands behind the back of his head in a laid back motion

They all just stared in the direction the faunus went before spoke up "Well that was something. . I guess" Rhea said unsure what to make of the lack of incident that has happened

"Well Weiss, you did say you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes" Yang said amusingly

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed before running off with Yang following close behind with Ruby while Blake stayed back for a moment with Rhea

The two raven haired girls shared a look and shrugged as Blake followed her team as Rhea let out a sigh "It's going to be one of those days" Rhea said dryly before following the others as well

Before Weiss could round the corner she bumped into someone and fell as the person she bumped into fell as well

Weiss pushed herself up to look around but didn't see the monkey faunus anywhere "No, he got away" Weiss complained to herself

"Uh~, Weiss" Yang said pointing to who was beneath the heiress

Weiss realized this and immediately got up on her feet

"Salutations" The redhead girl said happily from her spot on the ground

"Um. . Hello" Ruby said as she wasn't sure what to make of this person

"Are you. . Okay" Yang asked questionably as the girl seemed a little too happy

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking" The girl said as she was still not moving from her spot on the ground

The girls all shared a look before looking back at the mystery girl on the ground "Do you. . Wanna get up?" Yang asked slowly

The girl took a moment to think about it before nodding "Yes" The girl said before doing a kick-up back onto her feet as the others took a step back

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you" Penny introduced herself happily

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

Each member introduced themselves before it was Yang's turn "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said before Blake hits her side "Oh, I'm Yang" Yang introduced herself

"Rhea" Rhea said as she was kind of unnerved the by constant staring the girl in front of her had. Maybe it was the fact she didn't blink as much

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Penny said happily

"You already said that" Weiss pointed out

Penny had a confused look on her face as she paused for a moment to think before focusing on them again "So I did!" Penny agreed with a smile

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said rather too quickly as they all turned and started to walk away

Ruby looked back with a wave "Take care, friend" Ruby said as none of them noticed the attentive look that came upon Penny's face after she said that

After walking until Yang was sure they were out of hearing range she spoke up "She was. .Weird" Yang said as she didn't know how to word that encounter

"She seemed pretty normal to me" Rhea said as she met weirder people during her time drifting through kingdoms "Though the fact she doesn't blink that often does throw me off but I guess that's just me" Rhea muttered before shaking her head as she figured it was nothing, seeing as her leader wouldn't blink that often during a conversation either, though he was weird in her opinion so-

While Rhea was in thought Weiss looked around "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said as that brought Rhea out of her train of thought as she glared at the back of the heiress' head

That is until her attention was brought elsewhere "What did you call me?" Penny asked appearing out of nowhere in front of the group as they all took a step back in shock

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said apologetically as Weiss looked back in forth in shock at how fast Penny got in front of them

"No, not you" Penny says as she walked past the group towards Ruby and leaned in which Ruby caused Ruby to lean back "You!" Penny said suddenly which startled Ruby

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh" Ruby stuttered out as she didn't have the slightest clue at what was going on

"You called me _friend_! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked a little too hopeful

"Um~" Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder to see what her friends have to say. They all were motioning her to say no but she didn't listen "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby said said as the others comically faint with Rhea being the only one standing with her hand against her lowered face

Penny looked overjoyed and laughed happily "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said very excitedly as Ruby let out a groan as she looked at Weiss from the corner of her eye

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as this very much reminded her of the first day the two of them met

"No. She seems far more coordinated" Weiss stated bluntly

"So. . What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked curiously as it seems they weren't going to shake this girl off anytime soon

"I'm here to fight in the tournament" Penny stated with a smile

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said as the girl didn't look like she was fighter in her eyes

Penny gave her a salute "I'm combat ready!" Penny said easily as if she said those lines several times over

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part" Weiss pointed out

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Blake said with a raised brow

Weiss crossed her arms "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said proudly as Ruby sped over to her side

"Yeah!" Ruby said as Weiss held her hand out as Ruby low-fives it

"You'll never find me wearing a dress or a skirt" Rhea said shaking her head with mirth at the scene before her

"What about at the dance?" Yang asked curiously

". . Wait, what dance?" Rhea said rather confused

"You know, the dance that's going to be held a few weeks before the tournament starts" Yang explained with a raised brow "We have been told this awhile ago, how could you not know?" Yang questioned as Rhea just stared at her

". . . . Was this announced in Port's class?" Rhea inquired

"Yes" Yang answered

"There's your answer" Rhea deadpanned as Yang let out an amused scoff "But still, if I'm being forced to a dance then I'm wearing a suit with pants" Rhea said with a hmph

Weiss rolled her eyes at the girls' conversation before realization crossed her face "Wait a minute" Weiss says as she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed. . rapscallion?" Weiss said, taking a moment to find a perfect description of the monkey faunus

"The who?" Penny said not really sure what Weiss was talking about

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaimed as she held up a poorly drawn picture of the person in question

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake exclaimed angrily

"Huh?" Weiss as she turned to stare at her teammate who was walking up to her angrily

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake snapped at Weiss

"Oh, I'm sorry" Weiss said as she let go Penny's shoulder "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said gesturing the items around them before suddenly moving out of the way as a bolt of lightning nearly hit her as it struck the wall behind the heiress

Everyone turned to see Rhea had one hand stretched out with lightning crackling around her glove ". . I hate people like you, always thinking they are above us faunus" Rhea hissed as her hands twitched before she closed them into a fist "You act as if you humans are innocent against what is happening between our kind. What a load of pretentious bullshit" Rhea said with a heated glared as her fists shook for a bit before stopping as she suddenly turned away from them "I'm heading back to Beacon" Rhea said as she started to walk away

"Wait! Rhea!" Ruby exclaimed as she didn't her friends to fight

"Ruby stop, I'm fine I just want to leave before I murder your teammate out of spite" Rhea spat out harshly and before Ruby could say anything she unfolded her wings out and flew off before any of them could do anything

Blake was the first to snap out of it as she glared at Weiss "Look what you did" Blake hissed out

"I did? I did nothing but speak the truth. If she got mad about that then its her problem that she can't accept the truth about faunus" Weiss said without a care

Blake let out a growl "You ignorant little brat, do you even hear yourself!" Blake shouted at Weiss before turning around and walking away completely infuriated by this conversation

Weiss gaped at her teammate as she looked offended before stalking after her teammate "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yelled at Blake

The two of them started arguing with another. While that was happening Yang slid over to Ruby who was looking up at the sky at Rhea's retreating figure "It's alright Ruby, this will settle down eventually" Yang said comfortingly as Ruby gave her a solemn nod as she could only watch along the sidelines as her teammates continued to argue with one another

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh as he was currently sitting on the edge of Beacon's fountain that was in front of the academy. He was contemplating what to do with these feelings he acknowledged towards Yang. In all honestly he is coming up short trying to figure out how to tell Yang about how he feels towards her

Sasuke looked up when he heard the distinctive sounds of large wings flapping in the air. He saw Rhea swooping down onto the path in front of him before landing on both of her feet. Sasuke watched calmly as she walked past him without even acknowledging his presence as he heard her mutter several curses under her breath

Sasuke raised a brow before letting out a sigh. He figured something must've happened while she was out with Ruby's team. Sasuke got up from his spot on the fountain and walked towards his teammate who was still oblivious of his presence. Sasuke calmly walked up to his teammate and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her

That is before he jerked his hand back and he jumped back when Rhea spun around, throwing her fist covered in shadows in his direction. Rhea stared in shock at what she did before noticing Sasuke looking at her rather curiously at the reaction she gave

". . . So, what happened?" Sasuke asked calmly as if she didn't try to take his head with that swing

Rhea stared at him for a moment before letting out a tsk "Nothing for you to worry about. I'm just need to let out some steam is all" Rhea said pushing the topic as she turned and walked away

Sasuke simply stared at the girl before disappearing with a body flicker as he decided to get someone else to help

* * *

Akio let out a content as he finished training awhile and finished taking a shower. Now he's heading back to his shared room to make something to eat. Akio stopped when he suddenly saw his leader appear after he blinked

". . . . Are you ever going to answer us how you appear out of nowhere" Akio asked dryly as his leaders disappearance and reappearance trick was getting rather annoying in his opinion

"Only when someone figures it out" Sasuke replied with a shrug "Go talk to Rhea" Sasuke commanded

Akio frowned "Why?" Akio asked rather warily to his leader suddenly springing this up on him

"She's upset about something and I want you to calm her down" Sasuke explained nonchalantly

"And you can't do that yourself?" Akio questioned as Sasuke gave him a blank ". . . Right forgot who I was talking to" Akio muttered as Sasuke might be the best person to get advice about something he is the worst when it comes to comforting someone. Akio let out a soft sigh "I'll go talk to her" Akio said before looking back to see Sasuke was gone which made him shake his head before going off to talk to Rhea

* * *

Rhea had gone to her room to pick up something which was in her hands. It was an acoustic guitar she got recently with the monthly allowance Sasuke has given her. Now with the guitar in hand she went up to the rooftop of the dorm and sat down on the edge of the building with her legs dangling off the edge. She began playing for awhile, playing whatever song came to mind at the time

She was focus on playing she didn't realize someone was standing behind her "You're pretty good" Rhea turned to see Akio was standing behind her with his hands in his pockets

"Uh, yeah, thanks" Rhea said with a shrug before giving him a questioning look "Do you need me for something?" Rhea asked curiously as she wasn't really expecting one of her teammates to come up to the roof at this time of day

"No not really, Sasuke told me something was bothering you so I decided to see what's wrong? What I wasn't expecting was to see you start playing the guitar you had on a stand near your bed that you had got recently" Akio said as he sat down next to her

"I usually play when I'm upset" Rhea answered honestly as she strum her fingers against the strings of her guitar

"Where did you learn how to play?" Akio asked

"I honestly learned most of it by ear and I wasn't really that good at it until I met an old man at a small homeless shelter that I stayed at when a thunderstorm came out of nowhere. He heard me playing and said I was playing it wrong. I told him to shut up and he hit me over the head with his walking cane. He then took the guitar I had at the time and made his adjustments before he started playing. . . Way better than I could've played at the time to be exact" Rhea said with a scoff as an amused smile upon her face

"You respected him afterwards" Akio summarized as he listened to Rhea's tale intently

"Yeah, I really did" Rhea said with a nod before continuing "I decided to listen to his advice on how to play. So during the time I stayed, which I didn't even realize that I stayed there for three weeks because Oum how that happen I don't know" Rhea stated amusingly before continuing her story "So during my time there I learned the proper way to hold a guitar and how to truly play from the bottom of my heart. . It was nice, to actually learn something from someone than to having to learn it the hard way" Rhea mused with a smile on her face

". . You said you had a guitar at the time, what happened to it that you needed a new one?" Akio inquired

Rhea's smile was replaced with a frown as she let out an annoyed scoff "I unfortunately ran into the White Fang awhile back before I came to Beacon. My guitar was destroyed in the process" Rhea said bitterly "Really liked that guitar" Rhea mumbled to herself

"I see" Akio said quietly

The two of them stayed quiet as the only sound between them was the music coming from Rhea's guitar she was playing

After a moment Rhea spoke up ". . . It was Weiss" Rhea said softly as she continued to play her guitar

Akio's brows furrowed when his partner suddenly spoke up "What did she do" Akio asked tersely

Rhea let out a tired sigh as she stopped playing "Other than being a racist to my face, nothing. I was this close to punching her though when she compared faunus to trash" Rhea said as she held her thumb and finger apart yet nearly touching

Akio frowned when he heard that "You should've hit her, she definitely deserves it" Akio stated calmly

"Yeah and how would that end. Me in jail for hurting an heiress and the Faunus get even more bad rep because of it" Rhea said with a huff "Honestly I hate those types of people. Thinking that we faunus are just horrible people yet they can do just as worse" Rhea said softly

"What about me?" Akio questioned

"Hm? I didn't say all of them are bad. I'm glad I met you all here in Beacon, shows that there are some good people out in this world" Rhea said with a hum

Akio smiled before a thought came to him "I guess you're right that you cant just attack her. . . But that doesn't mean you can't get revenge in a different way like we could always put laxatives in her drink or food" Akio suggested with a smirk as Rhea turned to him completely taken back by his suggestion

Rhea stared at him for a moment before having a giant grin on her face "Oh that'll be amazing. Think we can also swap her shampoo with pink hair dye as well" Rhea suggested as well

Akio let out a holler of laughter "Oh that'll be good" Akio said as the two of them started listing ideas on how to get back at Weiss as Rhea felt the weight the she didn't know she had in her chest disappear. She guessed it was because she was slightly depressed by what Weiss said indirectly to her. But knowing she has close friends like Akio to talk to her when she's down, it brings comfort to mind that others care about her

Sasuke who was watching from the door to the roof shook his head with a smirk before heading through the door. Rhea was going to fine as long as she has a friend with her

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his room and saw Ivy sitting on her bed reading a book "I was honestly expecting you to be asleep" Sasuke commented as he stood in front of Ivy's bed as her habit of sleeping during the day was a common thing

"Truthfully I woke up when I heard music outside. It was loud enough to wake me up from my slumber" Ivy commented with a shrug as Sasuke let out a 'hn' before walking towards their couch

Ivy was about to continue reading her book before her ears twitched "Ruby's team is back" Ivy commented as Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her

"And?" Sasuke questioned

"Seems Weiss and Blake are arguing about. ." Ivy took a moment to listen in as her ears twitched lightly ". . About Weiss being racist towards faunus it seems" Ivy answered disdainfully at what she's hearing Weiss is saying about the White Fang and faunus

Sasuke rolled his eyes if Weiss doesn't get her act together soon he'll get involved but for now he'll let their team deal with it. Not his problem to begin with anyways until it affects his team. . Though it already did but Akio already settled it

Sasuke calmly sat on the couch with his legs crossed as Ivy continued to read from the comfort of her bed. Almost a few minutes later Ivy jerked her head towards the door when she heard the conversation from the other team reach its high point

"Well Blake is running away" Ivy informed her leader who looked over his shoulder at her and then towards the door

Sasuke let out a tired a sigh as he got up from the couch and to the door. Sasuke walked out of the room and towards Ruby's team room which was wide open. Sasuke peered inside and saw Ruby looking shocked by the fact Blake ran, Yang sitting on the chair next to the door with a look of worried on her face and Weiss being indifferent to this situation

". . . I'm guessing you all found out Blake was a faunus" Sasuke asked as everyone jumped from the sound of his voice

They all stared at him before Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what he said "You knew!" Ruby exclaimed in shock as the others realized it as well

"So did Ivy, because honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out. . . That and I met her several years before she decided to hide that bit about her" Sasuke informed the group calmly before adding that last bit. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh as it was sad that none of them figured Blake was a faunus. Which was kind of sad in its own way as Blake's own team couldn't even notice her faunus heritage

"Oh yeah, did you know she was also a member of the White Fang" Weiss spat out

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted to her partner in shock

"Yes" Sasuke replied calmly

They all stared at him in silence

". . . What?" Yang was the first to break the silence as she stood up from her seat to stare at the raven haired boy

"I said yes I know about her being in the White Fang and honestly I don't really care. She left them didn't she?" Sasuke questioned them as Yang and Ruby nodded while Weiss didn't look convinced but regret flashed through her eyes for a split second. Sasuke noticed this and was glad that at least something was getting to the heiress "Look" Sasuke said as he directed this conversation to the two girls who actually cared "If Blake doesn't come back in a few days go look for her, she won't leave the kingdom. She probably just wants to get away from the racist environment for the moment" Sasuke said whilst gesturing to Weiss as the others nodded in understanding

Sasuke gave them all one last look before walking out as they just looked amongst each other in silence. Weiss let out a scoff as she went to change for bed, Yang got up and put a hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort before leaving to change as well. Ruby looked out their window letting out a sad sigh as she left to change as well

* * *

**(Two days later)**

During the two days Blake was gone two-thirds of the team worried about her well being while Weiss continued to act as if Blake never existed. Sasuke also found Rhea and Akio actually going through the pranks and stopped them from going too far. That is before telling them to at least wait to put dye in Weiss' shampoo when Blake gets back as he left them to their own devices

On a side note no one saw Weiss for the rest of the day after she ate lunch.

Everything continued on normally sans Blake as two days pasted where Ruby deemed it was enough time to stop waiting. They all got their gear and headed out and began looking for their missing teammate. Well two-thirds of the team as Weiss wasn't really doing anything to help them in their search

While in a different part of Vale Blake was talking about her past to the monkey faunus named Sun Wukong who found her after the confrontation with her team. She told him everything about her past as she felt it was time to let go of the weight on her chest from keeping her past a secret

"-So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow" Blake finished her story as she wiggled her cat ears from underneath her bow for emphasis

Sun looked at her in understanding "So. . have you told your friends any of this" Sun asked as Blake lowered her head in shame

"Trust me when I say they couldn't care less about your past" Sasuke said taking sip of his tea as the other occupants at the table jumped out of their seats and onto their feet

"When did he-" Sun uttered as he didn't even see the guy in front of him sit down next to him

"Sasuke" Blake said breathlessly as she gulped nervously "What are you doing here" Blake asked as Sasuke calmly sipped his tea

"Two reasons really" Sasuke said as he put his tea down to stare at her with a bored look "The first is because Yang asked me to help look for you before I go back to train with my team. The second is for me to tell you that I won't say 'I told you so' because that would be mean of me to say that" Sasuke said dryly as Blake flinched and looked away in shame as she remembered their conversation when they first met at Beacon "But I will say you messed up greatly with your actions" Sasuke added rather bluntly as Blake lowered her head in shame once more

"Hey! You can't just insult her like this" Sun argued for Blake's sake as Sasuke just stared at him with a blank look. For some reason he was irritated when he looked at him and realized another blonde showed up. Sasuke couldn't help wonder how many of _that_ idiot's descendants are out here.

". . . . I don't even know who this is. This a friend of yours or something or did you really tell a complete stranger something you didn't even tell your closest friends?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow as Blake's breath hitched. Sasuke let out a tired sigh when he saw her react and was about to say something before his Scroll rang

Sasuke pulled his Scroll out and saw it was Yang. Sasuke looked at Blake who was looking at him nervously before he looked back at the Scroll and answered it

"What is it Yang?" Sasuke asked as he put it on speaker

"Have you found Blake yet?" Yang inquired worriedly

Sasuke paused for moment to look at Blake's pleading expression then Sun's concerned look before returning his gaze on his Scroll "No I haven't, sorry Yang but I'm done with my search for the day. I'm going back to Beacon to train with my team" Sasuke half-lied ever so calmly

"Alright, thanks" Yang said graciously before he hung up the call

"Go, do whatever you're about to do. Just know that this was the only time I'm going to help you because _you_ have to fix this. Not me" Sasuke said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed

"Thank you" Blake said before leaving with Sun in tow who looked back at Sasuke curiously

"Is it weird that I feel like I seen the guy's face before?" Sun whispered to Blake as they walked away from the cafe

"What do you mean?" Blake asked curiously

"I don't know, it's like I seen his face on a poster or something. I don't know why but he looks familiar" Sun said scratching his head before shrugging "It's probably nothing" Sun said as Blake looked at him in silence before looking back at Sasuke as he was gone from his seat without a sound as usual

* * *

**(With Team RWBY)**

Ruby let out a sigh "I was hoping Sasuke would find her" Ruby said with a sad look on her face

"Well it seems she doesn't want us to find her so we might as well head back to Beacon" Weiss said as she was ready to end this search

Yang on the other hand was staring at her Scroll for a moment

"Uh. . Yang?" Ruby nudged her sister when she noticed her being so quiet

". . . . . Sasuke found her" Yang said seriously

"Wait what but he just said-" Ruby uttered before her sister cut her off

"I known him longer than any of you. You didn't noticed but I heard him pause, why in the world would he pause unless he needed to think about his actions. Or the actions of someone near him who was pleading him not to say. That means that he allowed her to leave because she wanted to prove something, maybe to prove she isn't a bad person, but with the fact it took two seconds to answer means there was someone else there. Who, an old friend of Blake or maybe something else" Yang deduced rather seriously with a thoughtful hum as her teammates just stared at her which she noticed "What? Just because I like punching things first and asking questions later doesn't mean I can't think things on a deeper level. Especially when it comes to Mr. Killjoy that you all know as Sasuke" Yang said putting her hands akimbo

Yang's two teammates were unsure on how to act about this rather intellectual side of her before they shared a look

"It's not my place to ask, but how are they just friends?" Weiss whispered lowly to Ruby

"I honestly don't know" Ruby whispered back with a shrug

Yang not hearing what they said began walking away "Anyways, lets just keep on looking for Blake because we'll find her eventually" Yang said walking ahead of the others who just shared another look with a shrug before they followed her

"I think that we should just call the police and have them look for her" Weiss said bitterly

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said joyfully entering the conversation out of nowhere

Ruby let out a shout in shock when she and the rest of her team turned around to stare at Penny "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed as she placed a hand over her beating heart

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked as she cheerfully ignored the questioned

"Uh. ." Ruby uttered as she was still focused on the fact the girl appeared out of nowhere

"We're looking for our friend Blake" Yang answered for her sister

"Oh~, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny stated as if it was obvious which made the others stare at her for a moment

". .Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked after a moment

"Uhh, the cat ears" Penny answered as she pointed to her head for reference

Yang let out a small laugh "What cat ears? She wears a. . bo_ooohhh_. ." Yang said slowly as realization came upon her and the others

They all stayed silent as a tumbleweed blew by them "She does like tuna a lot. ." Ruby muttered softly

"So, where is she?" Penny asked looking around

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday" Ruby said with a frown

Penny gasped when she heard that "That's terrible!" Penny said as she approached an uncomfortable Ruby who's personal space was being invaded by the weird girl "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny said determinedly

Ruby was trying her best to smile and not seem rude to the girl in front o f her "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked as she looked over Penny to her teammates before blinking as they were nowhere to be seen.

The two remaining girls remained standing in silence as a tumbleweed blew past them again

"It sure is windy today!" Penny commented as if nothing was wrong

* * *

Sasuke returned back to Beacon awhile ago as he wandered down the hall towards the training area where his team was waiting for him

"Yo, Sasuke" Rhea called to him when she rounded the corner of the hall he was in and walked towards

"Hn" Sasuke uttered, acknowledging her with a nod

"Did you find Blake?" Rhea questioned as she stopped a few feet in front of him

Sasuke shrugged "I did my part, the rest is up to them" Sasuke stated in his usual cryptic way

Rhea rolled her eyes "I'm not even going to pry an answer from you" Rhea said shaking her head as trying to get an answer from Sasuke would take hours if not days with how hard he is to budge "Oh well" Rhea said with a shrug "Come on, Ivy and Akio are waiting for us in the training area. We can't really spar without our leader" Rhea said wryly

Sasuke let out a small scoff "Lead the way" Sasuke said with a wave of his hand as the two of them started down the hallway

Sasuke glanced to the side of a passing window and looked outside to see the sun still hanging in the horizon for awhile. He wondered how long it'll take them to settle this dispute

"Probably at night" Sasuke muttered his thoughts to himself

"What was that?" Rhea asked hearing her leader mutter

"Just that you really need to work on your hand to hand combat" Sasuke stated calmly

"My hand to hand combat is decent" Rhea defended herself while giving her leader mild glare

"We'll see" Sasuke said as they made it the training room as the last thoughts of the other team was in the back of his mind as they'll handle this situation by themselves without him intervening.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

Earlier that day after her confrontation with Sasuke she along with Sun decided to find out if the White Fang were the ones responsible for the robberies. They waited at night as Blake's suspicions were right as the White Fang were the cause of the robberies along with a certain bowler hat man. She couldn't understand why the White Fang would listen to Roman who was human so she ignored Sun and jumped down to get to the bottom of things.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Torchwick shouted rather loudly to the White Fang member in front of him before Blake suddenly came up behind him with her blade at his throat "What the! Oh, for f-" Roman was about to curse before Blake cut him off

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered as the White Fang soldiers readied their guns and raised their swords in response

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady" Roman said defensively

When Blake saw the White Fang closing in she used her free hand and grabbed her bow. Removing it and showing them all her faunus ears

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake implored them to answer her as they lowered their weapons slightly at this little development as they were unsure what to do

"You're going to have to speak up kid, I can't really hear what you're saying because of a recent incident but I'm sure it's something about why they're working for me" Torchwick

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked slightly louder

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Torchwick said loudly

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation" Blake demanded before the air was filled with the sounds of turbines blowing in the wind

Roman looked up "I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation!" Roman shouted over the turbines as two more Bullheads hovered over all of them.

Roman smiles when he notices Blake was distracted and points his cane behind Blake before firing, resulting in a large explosion.

Blake was knocked back, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground before looking back when she saw Torchwick firing upon her. She quickly rolls out of the way from the first few shots and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying the cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers out of Torchwick's view

Roman approaches slowly towards Blake "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty" Roman said tauntingly before a banana peel lands on his hat, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, before moving in a roll and back up, ready to fight

"Leave her alone!" Sun said seriously

The two Bullheads up above open as more White Fang members descend onto the scene. Roman gets up from the ground as the WF members surround Sun

"I would make a joke here but this is becoming a rather irritable week that I just want to end, so I'm just going to cut to the good part" Roman growled as he pointed his cane at Sun. He was about to fire upon Sun if it wasn't for the fact a sniper round came out of nowhere and stuck his cane. The round forced Torchwick's arm to the side as his shot went off to the side and took out some WF members to his left

Torchwick looked over to where the shot came from and visibly paled at what he saw

"Oh no" Torchwick uttered as it was someone he didn't want to see so soon. But that wasn't what made him worry, what made him worry was the fact the man brought an entire squad of snipers that were on several rooftops across from the docks

"Nice shot captain" Fugaku commented as he brought a quarter of his entire police force to deal with Torchwick

"Thank you sir" The captain replied as she reloaded her weapon

"Everyone! Do not shoot the younglings, aim for the White Fang and the bastard with bowler hat who blew up or station. Also when you do shoot him, aim between his family jewels" Fugaku commanded his officers with a stern voice

Several of his officers took their eyes of their rifle scopes to look at him strangely ". . Don't you mean between his eyes?" The same captain asked slowly

"You heard what I said" Fugaku said in a dry tone

The snipers began firing upon the WF members, taking them out quickly as Roman began deflecting the shots fired upon him. Most of them were aimed between his legs which he found rather terrifying

Torchwick moved back and hid behind a container as Blake along with Sun began approaching him

"Hey!" A voice shouted as they turned to see it was Ruby

"Oh for the love of all things adequate! Who else is coming to the party because I'm getting real sick and tired of the shit I'm dealing with recently" Torchwick shouted in rage before jerking his back further behind cover when a shot hit edge of the container he was behind

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked as she slowly walked up behind Ruby

"Penny get back" Ruby implored as Roman saw a brief moment of rounds ceasing as he moved out of his covered and fired at Ruby. The screaming missile flew through the air and hit Ruby

Ruby was knocked back with a scream as her weapon was knocked to the side. Penny saw her friend being hurt and frown as she began walking towards the edge of the building which Ruby noticed

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby exclaimed as she raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop the ginger

"Don't worry, Ruby" Penny said looking over her shoulder before looking back towards the docks "I'm combat ready!" Penny said as her eyes changed from green to red

Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and from inside comes out a single sword floating behind her back. The sword then points away from her body before it separates into multiple blades that hovered behind Penny in a wing shaped design.

Penny then ran off the rooftop, sending three of her blades at some of the remaining WF members that weren't taken down by the police yet. She began taking down several WF members with ease with the help of the police backing her while Blake and Sun watched in the background in amazement at what they were seeing

While this was happening three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle at the docks and at the buildings the police were positioned on. Penny formed a shield with her sword as it deflected the oncoming fire from one of the Bullheads as two swords popped out from her backpack and launched to the wall behind her. The swords that were connected by thin wires pulled Penny back a safe distance. Penny then got into a position as her swords folded up with the points of the swords opening as they began swirling around in front of her in a counterclockwise movement. The swirling swords began charging up a large ball of green energy with a tint of red. Then with a punching motion it caused the ball of energy to shoot out like a beam as it the pavement in front of her was destroyed as several beams of energy were directed at the Bullheads above. The beams made contact with two Bullheads as they were sliced in half as they made their descent behind the building Ruby was on and into the water.

Ruby who watched all of this was stunned to see such power before taking her eyes away from the downed Bullheads and back at Penny. Who now impaled several swords into the Bullhead that had a crate of Dust as the wires connected to the swords began pulling the Bullhead down.

"Whoa, How is she doing that?" Ruby uttered in awe at what Penny was doing as the girl was taking several steps back, dragging the Bullhead with each step

Torchwick let out a curse as this entire job was a bust as he turned to see the last Bullhead landing behind him and ran towards it. While he did that Penny pulled on the strings with all her might as the Bullhead was pulled downward and crashed into a stack of crates, which then exploded on impact

Torchwick who made it to the Bullhead that was waiting for him, ducked one last round and looked back to see that Fugaku was running across the docks towards him with his cane glowing with fire dust "Oh no, not today copper" Torchwick said as he used his cane to close the door as the Bullhead lifted off and took him away from the docks.

"Dammit!" Fugaku cursed before noticing a discarded sword from one of the WF members and picked it up. He then aimed with one hand while holding the sword in the other hand as he enhanced his muscles with aura before throwing it with all his might as the sword sailed through the air

Torchwick let out a sigh of content of being out of that warzone that was before a WF member lifted his head "Do you hear something?" The member inquired as the others members heard it as well. It was like a whistling noise that was coming closer to them before a blade pierced the hull of the Bullhead and through Torchwick's arm

Fugaku had a grin on his face when he heard the howls of pain coming from the distant Bullhead before looking back at the mess the fight had brought

Fugaku let out a sigh "This is going to take a lot of paperwork" Fugaku muttered as he made his way back to his squad and get these WF members in police cars

* * *

**(Later)**

"So, have you learned your lesson" Fugaku asked sternly with his arms crossed

They were currently at the street in front of the docks as several police cars lined the streets as Fugaku's men were dragging members of the White Fang away

"Don't attack an organization without adequate backup" Blake said rather seriously

Fugaku let out a sigh and shook his head "Wasn't what I meant but close enough" Fugaku said before giving them some space when Yang and Weiss came onto the scene

Ruby walked towards their approaching teammates "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute" Ruby said quickly trying to the defuse the situation while Weiss ignored her and walked towards Blake

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake began before Weiss cut in

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked as Blake didn't know what to say "_Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided. ." Weiss said before pausing as the others looked at the conversation with worry ". . I don't care" Weiss said shaking her head

"You don't care?" Blake repeated slowly in shock

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss inquired calmly

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began before she was cut off yet again by Weiss

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up. . you'll come to your teammates. And not some. ." Weiss said heart to heart before looking at Sun behind Blake ". .Someone else" Weiss said softly

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang who were smiling at her before wiping a tear from her face "Of course" Blake said with a nod

Weiss smiles and nods before Ruby broke down the serious movement as was so happy everything was resolved

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby exclaimed happily as the four of them, plus sun gathered together

Weiss then turned to Sun and pointed at him "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss said suddenly as Sun let out a nervous laugh

Ruby then noticed something or someone was missing "Hey, wait a minute. . Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as none of them saw the odd girl anywhere

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city" The man driving the car said

"I know sir" Penny said lowering her head sadly

"Penny, your time will come. . Just relax and turn your eyes back to normal" The driver asked as Penny blinked as her eyes turned back to its normal green. The car drove off, as Penny looked back at her friend once more before sitting back down in her seat

"I'm sure she'll be fine Ruby" Yang said comfortably as Ruby nodded "Well I don't know about you, but I want to go to sleep" Yang said as the others agreed wholeheartedly

"I can give you a lift" Fugaku called out from the side

They all looked at each other before Ruby ran towards Fugaku "I call shotgun!" Ruby exclaimed

"Hey I wanted shotgun!" Yang shouted before following her sister as the others let out a small laugh before following them

* * *

**(Unknown area)**

Torchwick walked into a large warehouse carrying a container in one hand and his other in an arm sling. Roman walked to the end of the warehouse before putting the container on the table with a tired sigh

"How very disappointing, Roman" A voice spoke out

Roman turned around quickly "Whoa! Hehe. . I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon" Roman uttered nervously when he found himself staring at his current employer

"We were expecting. . _more_ from you" The woman said clearly disappointed

Roman let out a small laugh before glaring at her "I wasn't expecting this to happen. Dealing with police sure, but dealing with the police who are okay with having my head, not okay. Not to mention these kids are making it their goal in life to ruin me at the same time. I didn't sign up for this, especially when I nearly lost an arm because of this job Cinder" Roman spat out angrily as was lucky he didn't lose an arm or that the blade missed an artery

The woman now named Cinder let out a dark chuckle "But you did sign up for this Roman, and you will continue to do so" The woman said as she summoned a fireball in her hand and steps out from the darkness along with two others behind her "We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is. . a little cooperation" Cinder said with a small evil smile on her face

"I'm sorry but the risk is higher than the gain in this situation" Roman said shaking his head

Cinder then nodded "I see, then let me give you a new proposal" Cinder said before walking up Torchwick before she was inch from him before leaning in to the side of his head and whispered in his ear "The proposal is simple, either continue doing your job as required or die by my hands. The choice is yours Roman" Cinder said in a low dark voice as Torchwick's breath hitched slightly from fear

Cinder pulled away with a smile on her face when she saw the fear in his eyes "We'll expect another shipment soon Roman" Cinder said before walking off with the two others "We'll be waiting" Cinder said once she was outside of the warehouse and gave him one final look before her two minions closed the warehouse doors with a bang

* * *

**And there you have it, I have officially finished the First Volume of RWBY, I feel so damn proud about myself. . Though I still have that Qrow part to do but that's for the next chapter *Shrugs***

**I worked faster on finishing this is for one reason. The date. It's late in the evening where I am but it's still February 1st, the day Monty passed away**

**I honestly can't believe its already been a year since then. So much has happened that it made time feel so slow, honestly to me it feels like just yesterday I learned of what happened and grieved for the loss of a great man.**

**But I gotten past my grieving and took his death as a sign we need to keep moving forward. Many people have done so and kept him in our memories as we continue on his legacy, pushing ourselves to achieve greatness that he would have supported us in doing so. People started being creative, people became artists, writers, animators, and much more so they could spread the light that he once held for us. **

**No matter how much time has passed we won't forget this man for making something that brought so many people together into a community that is such a warm place.**

**I said this many times, but I'm thankful that I found this community of a wonderful series he made and I'll never forget how much it brought happiness to my life.**

**So, Keep moving forward**

**.**

**Well glad I finally got that out of my chest**

**Anyways the next chapter will take awhile, this one took a lot out of my muse but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**So with that being said please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	26. Chapter 23

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me**

**As I stated before this chapter follows up Mikoto part of the story and truly ends the first volume. Plus I also wanted to make her some backstory seeing as I already did it for Fugaku**

**Funny thing, I was actually planning this story to just be around 4k words because I wanted this chapter too be short, odd how that happens**

**Well, it seems volume 3 is about to come to a close, man what a ride it has been to this point. And by that I mean being shot in the Feels over and over again by what Roosterteeth is doing to our beloved characters. Oh Adam, when I get to that part of the story-**

**I'm going to kill you**

**Also I learned the finale is almost half an hour long, WHOO!**

**Anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

**(Two days before the whole dock fight began)**

Mikoto's eyes fluttered open as she looked around and realized some time has passed since she took a nap. Mikoto got up and looked out one of the windows of the Bullhead and saw they were approaching the small town that was on the edge of the kingdom of Vale. Mikoto walked towards the door of the Bullhead and stretched a bit as they arrived and landed as the door opened

"This is your stop" The pilot said looking back from the cockpit

Mikoto nodded and thanked the pilot as she got out of the Bullhead. Once she did she noticed the sun was slowly setting and figured she might get the investigation started now before it got too late.

She decided to go the nearest place she knew could get info on Qrow before she heads out of the Kingdom.

The nearest bar

Mikoto sighed as she stood in front of the open bar as she knew Qrow's drinking tendencies that he wouldn't pass a chance to get drunk while on the job. Mikoto shook her head as she entered the nearest bar she could find from the Bullhead's landing pad as several of the patrons turned to look at her

Most had a lecherous grin on their before blanching when they saw the murderous look she had on her face. One that she developed when she was training to be assassin. First rule of fighting someone that might have an advantage against you, make them fear you, was what she learned back then and is grateful she learned that back then

Mikoto walked up the counter as the bartender looked up from the glass he was cleaning to look at her with a raised brow "What do you want" The bartender asked in a gruff tone

Mikoto pulled out her Scroll as a picture of Qrow appeared on it "I'm looking for this man. Has he come by through here" Mikoto asked as the bartender glanced at the image before looking away

"Never seen him. Now buy something or leave, your distracting the customers" Bartender said waving one hand in a shooing motion

Mikoto stared at him blankly for a moment

Quicker than anyone could see, Mikoto pulled out one of her guns and shot at the bartender. The round went pass an inch of the man's scalp as a piece of his hair was removed as the Dust round hit the wall behind him

"I'm going to ask one more time" Mikoto said in a sickly sweet tone with an equally sweet smile that radiated murder from her. Mikoto leaned over the counter towards the bartender as she placed the end of the barrel of her gun underneath the man's chin "You answer my question or I'm painting your bar red. Got it" Mikoto towered over the man menacingly as her words made the hairs on everyone's back stand up straight and chills go down their spines

"Okay Okay!" The bartender said quickly with his hands up in a placating motion as he looked at her in terror "He passed through here a few days ago, ordered a few drinks before leaving. Said something about a group outside of Vacuo, that's all I know" The bartender said fearfully

Mikoto stayed in that position for a moment before moving away from him "Damn, I was hoping to stay away from Vacuo" Mikoto cursed before looking back at the bartender "Do you know the town or city he might have said" Mikoto questioned as the bartender nodded and informed her about a town near the edge of Vacuo's border. Mikoto let out a soft sigh as she calmly put her weapon away and walked out the now deserted bar as all the patrons filed out awhile ago in fear of her

Mikoto stood outside the bar, taking a deep breath and muttering curses at Qrow for making this hard on her "Welp, guess I'm going to Vacuo. God I hope they don't remember me" Mikoto complained before noticing the sun was setting and let out a sigh "Might as well find a place to sleep for the night before heading out" Mikoto said tiredly

**(The next day)**

Mikoto walked out of the motel she stayed at, she didn't sleep well that night because being in a motel brought back some memories she would like to forget. Like all the times she murdered some guy in his bed or the time she and several other assassin initiates all got drunk together and she woke up on the ground of a motel along with the others strewn across several surfaces of the room. No really remembers what happened that, the only thing they know is that apparently a building burned down the same day, which was odd because who would burn down a candy factory

Mikoto let a small sigh of content "Memories" Mikoto muttered to herself as she made it to the Bullhead and informed the pilot where to go and sat back down in her seat in the back

Mikoto smiled to herself, not all memories in Vacuo were bad, just the ones where she had to kill people who didn't deserve it. Like a political opponent who was going to bring fresh water and food to the slums of horrid city in Vacuo but his partner didn't like competition and hired her to kill him. She hated what happened to the city that lost the shred of hope they all deserved.

Mikoto let out a sigh and prayed to Oum that if she was to go into one of Vacuo's bigger cities so she wouldn't run across another assassin there or anyone that would recognize her

Mikoto let out another sigh before closing her eyes as it'll be awhile before they arrive to her destination

**(Later)**

Mikoto woke a few hours later to find they had arrived at her destination. Mikoto stretched a bit when she got up and thanked her pilot before hopping out of the Bullhead

The place they landed is in the middle of a savanna near the edge of the kingdom's borders where the desert is located. Hopefully the town she was dropped off at might have some information about whether Qrow was here or not

* * *

Apparently yes he was here because a barmaid with a short mini skirt told her that he kept flirting with her while he was here. Mikoto simply pinched the bridged of her nose before asking where he went. She told him she saw him leave south, outside the kingdom's borders near the desert

Mikoto thanked the woman before leaving. Mikoto took some time to gather some things from the local stores, such as a rucksack filled with food and water, as she has no idea how long she'll be outside the kingdom. She also brought a compass, a fire starter kit for a campfire at night, extra ammunition for her guns, binoculars and a map of the recorded area outside the kingdom.

Mikoto took a deep breath before she began her trek through the grassland. She kept walking through the vast grassy fields for hours, the only time she stopped was when a pack of Grim catches a whiff of her scent and attacked her. Wasn't really a challenge dealing with the smaller grunts but fighting against alphas and majors get tiring. Plus with the fact she was out in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes on her back and some supplies brought back some more memories of her time in Vacuo

During the time she was initiate at the age of thirteen she was forced to wander the wilderness outside the kingdom for a week before returning to the safety of the kingdom. If the initiates give up and head towards a city near the edge of the kingdom they would be immediately killed by the supervising assassin that were watching over them from a distance. This was to make sure they never speak a word of their order, as well as to weed out the cowards and weaklings amongst the recruits.

She survived the wilderness but barely. She only got by when she found another initiate who was far too nice compared to the other recruits as he suggested they team up to survive together.

She killed him before he got a chance to finish talking

Mikoto regretted that action severely afterwards but she had gone five days without food and four days without water as a random Grim attack ruined her supplies, leaving her with only a days worth of both. She blamed it on the fact delusional when she found the initiate from being under the sun for so long and only saw him as a chance to survive. She didn't even realized that she had grabbed his neck and threw him onto the ground, choking him before finally snapping his neck. She had ignored his body and immediately went for his supplies to satisfy her hunger and thirst.

When she realized what she did she only stared at the corpse with a blank look on her face as she kept saying, it was him or her, him or her

Even the supervisor who approached her after she finished her week out into the wilderness told her that it was necessary and the other boy was weak compared to her. He said that they didn't need someone who would bring disgrace to their order

Mikoto snapped out of her distant gaze and looked around at the Savannah as she realized she had been walking around for a couple of hours if the sun hanging high above her meant anything. Mikoto let out a huff as she continued walking forward as she pulled out a water canteen from the small rucksack she had on her back and took a sip of lukewarm water as old memories continued to flash through her mind

She remembers the first time she assassinated someone. It wouldn't be the first time killing someone, no, the other initiate was her first time killing someone. She thought she was dead to killing because she felt nothing afterwards when she realized killed that initiate but she wasn't. When she killed the man she was hired to kill, she stared into his eyes that were filled with fear and horror as they looked back into hers. She stared back before the man fell back dead but she didn't move from her spot, she just stared at the man before looking at her hands and saw them covered in blood

She started shaking, taking erratic breaths before she running into the bathroom and hurled her lunch into the toilet. It took her years to understand why she felt something like that after she killed the man and not the initiate. She killed the initiate to survive, she killed the man for no such reason but for pay. It also didn't help that at the time she was sane in the mind and actually had cognitive reaction to what she did as well as being able to feel the sticky sensation of blood on her hands.

She continued to kill people though, it was required of her to do so but she only took missions at night. Mostly because that's when the lights are out and its hard to see the horror in their eyes as she kills them. One of the reason she was nicknamed the Devil of the rising sun because she would do all her jobs before the sun rises and shines a light on her horrid work.

Mikoto let out a tired sigh when she looked around and noticed she's been walking nearly the entire day already. Mikoto looked off to the side where she saw saw a watering hole in the distance with a single tree to the side of it.

She also saw a few Grim lingering around the water. Mikoto took a deep breath as she began walking towards the watering hole. Mikoto moved quietly across the surface of the ground as she wasn't noticed by the Grim, five in total by her count.

Mikoto walked up behind the Beowolf that off to the side by itself. She flicked both her fists as the arm blade on the back of both her hands unfolded into its double edged point. Mikoto stood behind the Beowolf before softly to its side where it noticed her, far too late as she had already stabbed it through its neck and out the other side.

She already moved to the next Grim before the one she killed fell to the ground and started to evaporate. The one nearest heard its kin drop and turned around, only for Mikoto to thrust her arm blade into the roof of the Beowolf's mouth and out its skull.

Mikoto pulled the blade out as the remaining Beowolves finally took noticed of her and rushed towards her.

Mikoto raised her right arm as her arm blade popped out from its spot on her arm and turned into a short tanto blade while her left handed folded up along with her gauntlet into its gun form.

Mikoto began firing at the Grim as only the younger Beowolf fell to her rounds, the other two were much older and armored variant of the regular Beowolves. Mikoto ducked from the first armored Beowolf's slash before jumping over the second. Mikoto then turned around and ran up the Beowolf's back she jumped over. Mikoto thrust her blade into its back as she had one foot on its shoulder and pointed her gun in its eye as she pulled the trigger.

Mikoto pulled the blade out of the dead armored Beowolf's back as she dropped to the ground as she stared at the remaining Beowolf as its brethren faded away to nothing. The last armored Beowolf, and the largest, stayed lowed to the ground with low growl

Mikoto stared at the Grim and with a deep breath she took a step forward. The Beowolf lunged forward as Mikoto dropped to her knees as it went over her. Mikoto swung her blade against its chest, drawing blood, as it passed over her and landed behind her. The Beowolf let out another roar before throwing several slashes at her which she dodged adeptly

Mikoto with an overhead strike, plunged her blade into the Beowolf's knee before ripping the blade sideways and sliced its leg off. The Beowolf fell onto its one good knee as its head was pushed back as Mikoto raised her gun against the bottom of its jaw. Mikoto pulled the trigger as the round went through the bottom of its jaw and through the base of its skull as it fell back dead, disintegrating to nothing.

Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down to the edge of the water. She looked around the area once more in case there were any more Grim hanging around the area. She saw none so she got down on one knee before she scooped up some water in her hands and splashed it against her hot face

Mikoto let out a sigh before pulling out her canteen again as she took a swig of her water. Mikoto stood back up, walking over to the lone tree and decided to set up camp as the sun was nearly setting by now. After breaking off some old wood from the tree she made a campfire and began cooking the canned food she brought. Once she ate she stayed up for some time and stared at the sunset in the distance.

Mikoto's muscles tensed just for a bit when she saw the sun go under the horizon as darkness soon covered the land until the moon appeared on the other horizon. Mikoto let out the breath she was holding as more memories of Vacuo kept coming back.

She hated being here, she might not be in the towns or even the cities where she might be found but just being here, near the place where she no longer considered home makes her entire being tense. If it wasn't for the fact Qrow's life might be in stake she would never have came back here.

Mikoto stared at the campfire as the flames slowly died down to smokey embers. Mikoto stared at campfire for a moment before letting out a sigh as she climbed the tree to the highest branch and got into a comfortable position before falling asleep with her gun in hand.

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Mikoto woke up when she felt the rays of the sun on her skin. Mikoto looked around and remembered where she was before jumping back down to the ground. Mikoto barely slept, old memories kept popping up which made it hard for her to sleep

After some time she got her morning schedule out of the way along with her packing up the makeshift camp she had and covering the campfire in dirt. Once she looked over the place to see that it looked like no one had been here she went on her way and continued south

After some time walking Mikoto wondered if she was going to find Qrow at all, or if he was still even alive. Mikoto shook her head of this pessimistic thoughts and tried to stay positive for the man's nieces' sake

Mikoto smiled, those two brought life into her normal boring schedule when they came around with Sasuke. It was nice to cook for the girls when they stayed over for the evening, along with them wanting to help her cook. Ruby especially, she always found it adorable how the girl got excited when they were going to make cookies. She wondered if that was what it would have been if she had daughters

Mikoto then had a thought about her sons if they were girls. She stopped walking as she had a fit of giggles before laughing loudly at the thought. Her children would stay exactly the same, no matter what gender they were and she would love them no matter what

After a moment she calmed herself down and continued walking with an amused smile on her lips. After some time Mikoto soon saw something in the distance. Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed as she went to investigate

When she got close she realized it was an old CCT support station that had been run down from a previous Grim attack. Mikoto frowned and felt something was off as she pulled out the binoculars she had in her rucksack.

Mikoto looked through the binoculars as she looked around the supposed deserted CCT support station. It looked abandoned at first glance but that's when she noticed there were some foot prints in the dirt coming in and out of the large building at the end of the station. Not to mention that none of the other buildings had footprints at their entrances except for that one.

Mikoto frowned as she put her binoculars away and slowly made her way to the abandoned station. Once near the entrance of the station she saw the door with footprints in the dirt open. Mikoto dove off to the side behind the corner of one of the extra buildings.

Mikoto peeked around the corner and saw it was two members of the White Fang talking to one another as they walked off to the side. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she knew this is the place Qrow had to be at

"Dammit you drunk, what the hell did you get yourself into" Mikoto cursed under her breath before walking along the edge of the station, making sure there was no other members around before making it to the back of the building the WF members came out of.

Mikoto climbed up the side of the building near the top where an open window that was big enough through was. Mikoto climbed through the window before hanging on the ledge of the window as she looked around as it looked like a normal abandoned station.

Mikoto frowned as she jumped up to the rafters above and hid in the shadows. Mikoto waited as the two members slowly came back inside. Mikoto watched them as they went towards the corner of the room where they pushed a tile on the wall and opened a secret door on the floor next to them

Mikoto dropped to the ground softly as she followed the two members down the pathway the door opened up. Mikoto slipped into the passageway before the door closed behind her as she slowly walked down the steps as she followed the WF members in silence.

After some time they made it an open room as Mikoto stayed back at the entrance and looked around. The room the passageway led her was to an old dug out mine shaft with several WF members moving boxes onto mine carts

"Alright! Get the cargo onto those mine carts and shipped them out. I'll be dealing with the prisoner" The tallest member and obvious leader commanded gruffly

"Yes sir Lieutenant!" The men shouted in response with a small salute before getting to work

The supposed lieutenant was much bigger than Mikoto by a good two feet. He wore a white sleeveless trench coat, black muscle shirt and white cargo pants. He also had a white and red mask that covered his face from cheekbones up while leaving his mouth visible. The eye holes were also covered by large black lenses, making the mask look more bug like and somewhat disturbing in Mikoto's opinion. Though her mask was creepy as well, which reminded her

Mikoto slid her black hannya mask on as she went cover by cover, hidden from the working members of the White Fang's view as she made it to the room the leader went into. She opened the door and found another set of stairs leading downward into darkness. Mikoto took a deep breath as she softly closed the door behind her and made her way down the steps in silence

After some time she saw light at the bottom and the sound of metal hitting flesh

"Talk, who sent you" The lieutenant's voice sounded out from below

Mikoto heard the prisoner spit before letting out a chuckle "You hit like a woman, no wait I'm wrong. A woman could hit harder than you because trust me, I've been slapped by many a woman in my time and damn does it hurt. You, honestly it feels like you're trying to tickle me compared to them"

Mikoto let out an amused huff as she recognized that voice and knew who it was. That is before flinching when she heard Qrow let out a grunt after being hit again

Mikoto leaned into the room and saw three members along with the lieutenant. Qrow had his hands chained up that were hanging from the ceiling while his feet were chained to the ground

"You will talk eventually" The lieutenant said snidely

"I am talking, you're just ignoring me ya damn idiot" Qrow said spitting in the leader's direction

"You know, we found something amongst your things. A photo of two little girls. I wonder what will happen if we pay them a visit" The lieutenant said with a twisted grin as Qrow's expression darkened along with hers at what the man was suggesting

"Don't even think about it, I'll end you before you can even get close to them" Qrow spat out darkly

"Oh and how are you going to do that. You're trapped down here with us and no one is coming to save you" The lieutenant said grabbing Qrow's face before throwing him back against the wall he was chained up against

Qrow was about to retort when he saw the masked figure of Mikoto walking towards the nearest White Fang members by the door and snapped his neck without hesitation. The loud snap brought the attention of the other members before Mikoto impaled one of her arm blades into the heart of the second WF member, ripping it out before gripping his chin and the back of his head before snapping his neck as well. Mikoto then pulled out her gun as the first member's body dropped to the floor and shot down the last WF member as the second member's body hit the floor as well until the third joined them on the ground as well. The only one left standing was the lieutenant and herself

It was kind of hypocritical when she thought about it, how she hates killing yet she just took three lives without hesitation and now she was staring down the leader's mask face through her own mask, ready to kill him as well.

Maybe it was the fact these men wanted to hurt those girls that she didn't hesitate to kill. She knew the girls could handle themselves against them but it made her blood boil at the thought of them wanting to hurt them intentionally.

Mikoto started walking towards the leader as her arm blades folded out from their position into her hands as two tanto blades. Mikoto got into a stance as the lieutenant jumped back a few feet as he pulled out a large grey rectangular box that unfolded into a large war axe. The blade of the ax had a serrated edge that started to glow bright orange as it exuded heat

"I don't know who you are, or how you got here but I'll make you regret it" The lieutenant said in a low tone that Mikoto completely ignored as she just kept staring straight at her opponent

Mikoto leaned forward and rushed towards the lieutenant, swinging his ax as it left a trail of fire in its path. Mikoto jumped over the attack before dropping down low when the man threw a right hook. Mikoto shot up from her crouched position and slashed at the man's chest which did nothing at all

Mikoto jumped over the man as he tried to attack her. Mikoto slashed at his back to no avail as his aura was stronger than she expected if he didn't show any inclination of being hurt from her strikes.

The lieutenant spun around with a backhand strike as Mikoto ducked under it before jumping up high to his face level and kicked off him with enough force to stagger him back a few feet. The lieutenant let out a low clicking sound when he found his footing as Mikoto landed a few feet away from him. Mikoto turned one of her blades into its gun form and fired at him.

The larger man ignored the shots as he charged forward with his axe raised up high. The second he got close he swung the axe as the edges of the weapon glowed bright orange. Mikoto moved back away from the strike as it was out of hitting range but she was wasn't expecting was the axe to shoot out flames from its opposing side, making it go faster as it made contact with her mask.

Mikoto felt the searing blade hit her face as the upper right portion of her mask shattered on contact. Mikoto was sent flying through the air before hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Mikoto dropped down onto her knees before standing back up and slowly turned her head back towards the lieutenant who had a cocky smirk before it was wiped from his face as a feeling of dread filling his entire being.

There was another reason why she was called the Devil of the rising sun other than the fact she killed before sunrise. For it the one reason why she was considered one of the deadliest of the order

"What, what the hell is going on" The lieutenant stuttered in actual fear as he stared at the woman he attacked as the strike he hit her with made her bleed from her forehead. He stared as he watched as she opened her visible eye to reveal blood red iris that shone brightly against her face as the eye that still covered by her mask glowed ominously through the eye hole

Mikoto's head tilted sideways, never taking her eyes off him like a predator watching its prey. Mikoto began moving forward in a slow graceful gait but what was surprising was the fact she folded both of her blades back onto her gauntlets. Mikoto then held both of her hands out as her body was covered in her blackish red aura

The lieutenant felt his heart actually trying to stop itself from fear. He should've found fighting her easy now with the fact she doesn't have a weapon but no, every fiber in his being is screaming at him to run.

"What the hell are you" The lieutenant shouted before swinging his axe at her when she soon got close but he hit nothing but air

The lieutenant looked around in front of him before he started hearing a soft beating sound coming from behind him. The lieutenant slowly looked back to see Mikoto standing behind him as she turned her head to stare at him with her unbroken part of her mask as her eye glowed through the eye hole. That was when he noticed she had her hand up or what her hand was.

Mikoto's left hand down to her wrist was covered in a black crystalline material that turned blood red near the tips of her fingers that were now claws. The entire thing had an ethereal glow to it that was both mesmerizing and horrifying to look at. That was when he noticed what was in her hand that was giving out that slow beating sound

The lieutenant looked down at his chest to see his shirt had a hole in it as blood was pouring out it. He then slowly looked back up as horror stricken his entire body as he realized what she was holding in that demonic looking hand of hers. It was his heart

"You ask what I was" Mikoto spoke in a low tone as she squeezed the heart in her hand "I am your death" Mikoto said coldly before crushing his heart in her hand as blood splattered her body and mask

The lieutenant choked a bit before falling back dead as Mikoto stood over his corpse with a blank expression on her face

"You know, back when I heard you now a Hunter I had my doubts. I mean when I met you I just thought you a naggy yet fun housewife" Qrow's voice Mikoto back to reality as she turned to see Qrow had somehow freed himself during the entire conflict and was now standing a few feet from her "And to be honest now you're just a naggy yet fun housewife that could kick my ass if she tried" Qrow said amusingly before looking at the dead lieutenant "Though I have to ask, the hell did you just do?" Qrow asked softly as he stared at her bloody crystallized hand

"Oh, um. . It's just my semblance is all. I call it the Devil's Hand" Mikoto said as she stared at her bloody hand and felt slightly sick at the sight of the crushed heart in her hand

"How original" Qrow sarcastically remarked which made Mikoto glare at him

"Not my first choice at naming it, the other name I had was the ultimate shield but that just sounded like I was being cocky" Mikoto said shaking her head

"Okay, but still, how does a semblance do that" Qrow asked incredulously as he gestured to the hole in the lieutenants chest

"Ah, well see the thing is my hand is covered in a crystalline base material that is formed by my aura, though it doesn't have to be my hand I can form it wherever but I prefer my hands. While it is in this state it is actually in a constant state of friction so slashing and stabbing things are much easier to do than my normal blades. If you're wondering about the burst of speed it's just something that could easily be learned by anyone, heck even my children figured out how to do it without me teaching them" Mikoto explained calmly

"Always hated how Itachi appears out of nowhere" Qrow commented dryly before noticing Mikoto was looking him over to see if he was hurt. Qrow brushed her off as he didn't want to be babied by anyone, plus his wounds have already begun to heal thanks to his aura. The fools decided to leave him overnight to rest, not taking the time to hurt him at all to lower the amount of aura he had "Though I have to admit, what you have is a rather powerful semblance when you think about it" Qrow stated with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face "What's the catch for using it" Qrow questioned dryly

Qrow got his answer when the crystalline surface on Mikoto's hand cracked before shattering as blood splattered across the floor. Qrow's eyes widened as Mikoto's entire hand was bloody as the skin was gone from her hand

Mikoto took a deep breath as she let out a muffled scream of pain as she held her wrist with her good hand "God it's been awhile since this has happened" Mikoto hissed out in pain. Mikoto began taking several deep breaths before looking at Qrow with an angry look on her face "If you're not doing anything, grab some damn bandages and help me!" Mikoto snapped at the other man who immediately did as told

"The hell just happened?" Qrow stated as Mikoto flinched as he began putting antiseptic on her bloody hand before wrapping it up in bandages

"My semblance has a major kickback, its powerful yes but it only lasts a minute maybe two or three minutes if I try hard to keep it stable. The downside of that is the fact the second the flow of aura my semblance uses stops it shatters because the friction my claws create kept going without a source to keep it in control. Plus the thing is the crystals were made up of my aura so it was only natural it would be connected to my own body when in use. Which means the second it goes it takes whatever flesh its connected to along with it. Which is the main reason why I only use it on one of my hands, damage easily controllable when it happens" Mikoto hissed out as Qrow finished bandaging her hand up

"Man that's quite brutal" Qrow commented

"Yeah, but it's not like its dangerous enough that I'll lose an arm or something along those lines" Mikoto shrugged as Qrow let out a soft laugh

"Yeah I guess that's a good thing that you didn't lose an arm or even a leg if you used that. Man that would suck to lose both an arm or leg if you had no choice" Qrow commented as Mikoto raised a brow as to why Qrow brought this on but ignored it before she noticed Qrow was laughing to himself about something

"What's so funny?" Mikoto inquired

"It's just this situation is funny, I was the one tortured yet I'm the one having to bandage you up" Qrow joked as Mikoto looked slightly ashamed of that fact "Hey hey, don't give me that look, thank you for coming to get me. I'm guessing Ozpin sent you" Qrow inquired as Mikoto nodded as Qrow let out a huff "Honestly, he has no faith in me at times" Qrow grumbled before looking around the room "One more question though" Qrow asked softly

Mikoto raised a visible brow on her face before remembering she had a cut on her forehead as well "Sure, and mind getting this as well" Mikoto said as she pulled her mask off and gestured to her bleeding forehead

Qrow let out a sigh as he cleaned and bandaged her forehead as he asked his questioned "Is killing something normal for you" Qrow asked in a soft yet serious tone

Mikoto flinched as her gaze drifted elsewhere ". . . We all have secrets we wish to keep Qrow" Mikoto said softly as that was enough to answer his question

"I see" Qrow said as he was satisfied with that answer for now "Done" Qrow said as he finished bandaging her head

"Thank you, now before we head out" Mikoto said as she took off the gauntlet of her currently indisposed arm and tossed it to Qrow "Until we find your weapon you can use that" Mikoto stated as Qrow put the gauntlet on as he unfolded the arm blade

"It's not a scythe but'll do" Qrow mused

"Come on, let's deal with the rest of the White Fang and get this job over with" Mikoto said as she began walking up the steps she came from with Qrow right behind her

* * *

**(One hour later)**

It was quick fight having to deal with only grunts as she already took down their leader. Right now Qrow was off looking for his scythe as Mikoto sat on top of the building they were just in as she stared at the sun setting in the horizon once more

"Welp, found my scythe" Qrow said bringing Mikoto's attention back to the disgruntled man who held up the scythe as he tossed her gauntlet back to her. She caught it with her good hand as her other hand wasn't going to be healed for awhile

"Good for you, anything else?" Mikoto inquired as she put the weapon in her satchel

"Yeah, it seems we were lucky as the broadcast relay wasn't destroyed. I turned it back on and sent a message out. A Bullhead is going to come pick us up soon and take us home" Qrow explained as Mikoto let out a sigh of relief "What's with you?" Qrow asked as he noticed the sigh

"Nothing, just really want to get out of this kingdom as fast as possible is all" Mikoto explained vaguely

"Does it have to do anything with this old wanted poster I found in the broadcast station" Qrow said holding up an aged yellow colored wanted poster of a woman with a hannya mask on her face and then another picture without the mask

Mikoto's eyes widened in fear at the fact her old secret was found out

"I must admit, I'm learning a lot about you today than I ever thought possible" Qrow mused as Mikoto frowned at him and looked away

"That was a long time ago, can we please not talk about it" Mikoto asked softly

"Man, with the amount you have on your head I'm surprised no one came to take it" Qrow said rubbing his chin at the amount of zeroes that were on her bounty "What in the world did you do?" Qrow asked, completely ignoring what Mikoto asked of him

"Shut up Qrow" Mikoto replied softly

"I mean did you kill a priest or something" Qrow continued

"Shut up Qrow" Mikoto responded slightly louder

"Or did you go on a murderous rampage and killed-"

"I SAID SHUT UP QROW!" Mikoto yelled at him furiously as Qrow stayed quiet. Mikoto took several deep breaths as she calmed "Like I said, it was a long time ago and I wish to leave it at that, okay" Mikoto stated in a low tone and a pointed look at Qrow

Qrow held his hands up "Alright, have it your way. All I'm saying is that you might want to inform your family is all" Qrow said offhandedly

". . . They already know" Mikoto answered after a moment

"Really?" Qrow inquired

"Yeah, and they don't really care" Mikoto said taking another deep breath and smiled, knowing her family will always be there for her

Qrow let out a hum before pulling out his Scroll as he remembered to message Ozpin of what he learned during this encounter

_'The Queen has pawns. . . Also, next time have faith in me instead of sending someone to babysit me would you'_

Qrow sent the message before looking back at Mikoto who stared solemnly out into the distance ". . . So, I wasn't going to ask but I also found a wanted poster of Fugaku in there as well but it was in poor condition as it fell apart when I grabbed it. What profession did he have before he became a cop that required him to have a top hat that had a feather on it and round sunglasses?" Qrow asked curiously as Mikoto looked away nervously

"Where the hell is that damn Bullhead"

* * *

**And there you have it people, the true last chapter of the first volume, thank god that's over with**

**Now I just have to start the next chapter where it finally begins the romance. . . . Oh god. . Oh god I just realized this is the first time in a long time that I'm going to write a serious love confession with two of my story's characters. . . Well this is going to suck**

***Sigh* Anyways that's all I have for now, next upload I'll be posting up will be the holiday chapter. Happy Early/Current/Late Valentine's Day everyone**

**That's it for today, if you could leave a review, comment, or a PM and I'll see you all later. Have good day**


	27. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone, how's it going**

**Let me tell you something about this chapter. I, hated making this chapter with every fiber of my being. No joke this chapter felt like it was drop kicking me off my chair over and over again with how much it pained me to write.**

** Even now I feel this is horrible piece of trash because I honestly have absolutely no idea how this works but *****Sigh* I mean I can write romance, fluffy stuff with no problem but the actual love confession between two characters. Yeah, painstakingly difficult if you ask me. Maybe it's because I'm a guy, who knows**

**Also some of you may noticed that the cover art changed, a good acquaintance of mine did that for me. Check her stuff out at SlathBadgerGdcisBest on deviantart**

**And another thing, Baconaddict you gave me much to think about and I have considered many options on how to do each of the points you have brought up. You just have to wait and see what happens. . . In about a year, maybe two, god knows how long it'll take me to get to the third volume**

**Anyways, so before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's get this done with**

* * *

Its been a few days since Blake came back to Beacon. Since then she reconciled with her team for leaving the way she did as the others couldn't care as they were happy that she was back

Ruby gotten Weiss to apologize to Rhea. Rhea begrudgingly accepted, begrudgingly due to the fact she was hoping to dye Weiss' hair before the apology happened. Maybe she'll do it on a later date but for now she has no reason to be a jerk to Weiss until she gives her a reason to do so.

It was also during those few days that Sasuke had started to act slightly different. It was small things at first, he would be the first to leave class, always ending the conversation quicker than usual and spoke less, which isn't saying much because he rarely speaks to others as it is. It was only when Yang noticed that whenever they made eye contact he would look at her for a moment before tearing his gaze. It confused her why he did that and when she tried to talk to him he just vanishes like he usually does.

Yang didn't know what was going on but she knew one thing, it hurt her that Sasuke was pushing her away for some apparent reason.

Right now at this moment Sasuke was sitting at the table in his room's makeshift kitchen and was staring at the wall with a very contemplative look on his face

"Is he alright?" Rhea whispered to the others as they stood on the other side of the room, giving their leader worried glances as it wasn't normal for him to just sit in one spot and stare out into nothing. . . Especially for over an hour

"Who knows, all I know is that stare of his getting on my nerves" Akio said gesturing to Sasuke blank stare

"I keep him muttering something but he's speaking in a different language so I have no idea what he's saying" Ivy stated as she kept hearing some strange words being muttered by her leader

"Should we get Yang?" Rhea suggested

"Probably is the best seeing as she knows him better than any of us" Akio agreed with that idea

Rhea nodded "Alright, I'll go get her" Rhea said before walking away from the others and walked out of the room. Rhea walked down the hall towards team RWBY's dorm room. Once she was standing in front of the door Rhea knocked on the door

After a moment the door opened to reveal Ruby "Oh, hey Rhea is there something you need" Ruby asked politely

"Hello Ruby and yes, where's Yang" Rhea asked as Ruby opened the door wider as Yang came into view. The blonde was on the floor playing some fighting game with Blake who was currently fumbling with the controls

_'T.K.O, Player One Wins'_ the voice from the screen announced

"Why am I playing this again" Blake said bitterly

"Because you promised you spend time with us to make up with the fact you ran away from us and talked about your past with a random stranger than us first" Yang answered brutally honest

". . . So best four out of seven" Blake said after an awkward moment of silence

"Yang, Rhea needs you for something" Ruby spoke up as Yang turned to look at the raven faunus at the doorway

"Alright" Yang said before tossing the controller to Ruby as Blake let out a sigh of relief as Ruby was a much more lenient player than Yang

"You need me for something?" Yang inquired curiously

"Yeah, something's up with Sasuke and the others and I were wondering if you can figure out what's wrong" Rhea asked

Yang blinked before furrowing her brows as she been meaning to see what's been going on with her close friend "Alright, let's go" Yang said walking out the door

The two of them walked down the hall of their dormitory back to team SEVN's shared room. Once there Rhea opened the door and walked in with Yang behind her as the raven faunus just gestured to the side

Yang looked in that direction and saw Sasuke sitting at the table with a solemn look on his face as he stared at the wall intently

Yang look at her friend with a concerned look before looking at the others who shrugged and gestured her to go to him

* * *

_'Why is this so difficult. It's just three words, I love you, is it really that hard to tell someone that'_ Sasuke thought to himself with an internal sigh

For the past few days Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to talk to Yang about this revelation of feelings he had for her. He's currently coming up nothing with how to talk to her about it. Whenever he tried to he would become nervous and immediately ends the conversation or even avoid Yang so he could try to figure out how to tell her.

"Why must this be so difficult" Sasuke muttered to himself

"What's so difficult"

Sasuke nearly jumped in his seat when he turned and saw Yang looming over him "What are you doing here?" Sasuke replied quickly and calmly which only made Yang raise a brow at him before letting out a small chuckle

"You know, this is the first time I was able to walk up on you without you noticing me" Yang pointed out amusingly

Sasuke just stared at her silently as Yang frowned lightly at the serious expression her friend had

". .You're team asked me to come check up on you because something seemed to bothering you and I have to agree with them because I've been standing here for the past five minutes waiting for you to notice me" Yang explained slowly with concern as Sasuke flinched as he didn't realize this "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Yang asked after a moment

"Nothing is wrong" Sasuke responded calmly

". . . Sasuke, I known you long enough to see the look in your eye to tell your nervous about something. What's wrong" Yang asked sincerely as Sasuke stared at her for a moment

". . . Yang, there's something I need to talk to you about" Sasuke said after a moment

"Of course, you can tell me anything. I am your friend" Yang said softly as Sasuke tensed up when she called him friend

". . . Never mind I'm going to see what Itachi is doing" Sasuke suddenly said as he shot up from his seat and walked towards the door

"Hey! Hold on, I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about something!" Yang exclaimed as she tried to grab his shoulder but Sasuke just moved away from her hand

Sasuke just closed the door behind him and Yang knew if she were to open the door he would already be gone. Yang with her arm still outstretched, slowly lowered it back down to her side as she couldn't help but feel hurt for the way he brushed her off

"Man, what did you do to make him run away like that?" Akio asked rather bluntly as Rhea smacked the back of his head "What was that for?!" Akio shouted as he rubbed the back of his head

"For being inconsiderate, now shut up" Rhea glared at Akio who raised his hands in defense and took a step back "You okay?" Rhea asked softly

"Did I do something to make him like this?" Yang muttered to herself with a hint of guilt in her voice

"Who knows, he was like this all day today, we don't know why though. We figured you would know why but apparently you didn't" Ivy explained as she heard what Yang uttered

Yang frowned, she knew Sasuke well and to see him act so unorthodox made her worried. Did something happen, did someone die, was he mad at someone. . . Was he mad at her? Was that why he was avoiding her

Yang shook that thought of her head, he doesn't hate her, he even said so as he admitted they were good friends a long time ago. . . . Was it because she wasn't spending as much time with him as she did in the past that they were growing apart

Unaware of Yang's inner conflict the rest of the team shook their heads with a sigh

"I think we should just leave our leader be" Akio suggested as the girls gave him a dry look look ". . Just a suggestion" Akio muttered

"Sadly that's our option for now, lets hope that he does go to his brother who might actually help him" Rhea said as the others nodded as Ivy was the only one to notice Yang leaving

Ivy internally scoffed as this entire thing was ridiculous with how much of an idiot her leader is about these things. Really, she knew what was going on by the heavy beating of his leader's heart whenever Yang was around him. Though she guessed it was just her that noticed it

Ivy internally sighed as this would be settled by the end of the day as she was the only one who noticed Yang leave the room

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked down the hall towards Itachi's classroom. Though the walk here did clear his mind he still wondered why he left like he did

Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's classroom and walked right in. He walked over across the entire classroom towards Itachi's desk and sat down in his brother's chair with a tired sigh

"I'm such an idiot" Sasuke muttered as he looked up to see his brother now standing before him on the other side of his own desk". .Itachi, am I an idiot?" Sasuke asked softly as his brother responded by raising a single brow in confusion

". . . I am obligated to help you with your troubles Sasuke because I'm your brother. . But couldn't you have picked a better moment to ask me" Itachi asked as Sasuke had walked into his classroom in the middle of his lesson he was teaching and sat down at his desk without even acknowledging the class that were in their seats.

"I don't know, this sounds way more interesting than how to hide your presence from whoever your following" The girl with a beret and aviator sunglasses, Coco Adel, said amusingly

Itachi gave his students a dry look before letting out a huff "Sasuke, look me in the eye. It'll be faster that way" Itachi said as his eyes had a orange red glow as Sasuke's visible one had a purple glow to it

In the second they looked into another's eye they weren't in Itachi's classroom anymore but a dark empty space with nothing around them. Using their semblance like this against each other was a good way to make sure they had their talk without anyone knowing what it was about

"Alright, start at the beginning what happened?" Itachi inquired as a chair appeared behind as he sat down with his arms crossed as one appeared behind Sasuke as well who sat down on it

Sasuke slowly and very reluctantly began at the beginning. About how he started recognizing his feelings towards Yang, then about how he wanted to tell her but kept on running the second he tried to do anything.

". . . Alright, let me get this straight" Itachi began as he pinched the bridge of his nose "You finally accepted those feelings you had for Yang a few days ago" Itachi stated as Sasuke nodded "But because you have no understanding of how to tell someone you love them you avoided Yang to try and figure it out" Itachi continued rather dryly as Sasuke nodded once more "And then when you finally decided to just say it to her, you couldn't do it and just left the room" Itachi summed up rather bluntly as Sasuke flinched and looked away ". . . . You really are an idiot but I guess it can't be helped that this is the first time you've ever fallen in love so it's only natural you have no way of understanding on how to act on those emotions" Itachi said with a sigh

Itachi looked at his brother who held his head low. Itachi shook his head before getting up from his seat and kneeled down in front of his brother. He then poked Sasuke's forehead which made his brother look at him in shock as he just smiled

"Cheer up Sasuke, love isn't something simple. No one falls in love the same way, but they all need a push in the right direction to be happy. Yang's patient, god knows with how she was to be able to get past that cold exterior of yours and into your heart, but that's besides the point" Itachi joked as Sasuke glared at his brother who waved him off "What I mean is this, the reason why you left is that your secretly afraid that the second you talk to her about this you fear it'll ruin what you have. Don't worry about this little brother, nothing would ever change between the two of of you. Do you honestly believe that after everything you been through that something like this would ruin what you two have. So chin up, march out of my classroom and tell her how you feel" Itachi said encouragingly while placing his hand on his brother's shoulder

Sasuke thought about it and knew his brother was right. He was being childish for running away. He never been in a relationship before or even had these feelings for another so this was all new to him which was somewhat frightening. But that didn't justify him for avoiding the situation at hand with Yang

Sasuke took a deep breath "Alright, thank you for helping. I really needed that talk" Sasuke said graciously

Itachi smiled as he poked his brother's forehead who swat his hands away "Anytime" Itachi said before they both raised their hands and snapped their fingers

The next second they were back in their original places in Itachi's classroom as if they hadn't used their semblance on one another

"Thank you again" Sasuke said as the class seemed confused as it only been a few seconds since they looked into each others eyes

"Anytime little brother, when you do tell her, try not to say anything stupid" Itachi asked of his brother

Sasuke let out a tired sigh before waving as he left the room

Itachi shook his head with a smirk before noticing his students' inquisitive looks "What? I had a small talk with my brother" Itachi stated as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face "Anyways, let's get to the lesson at hand" Itachi said with a smile as his students let out a collective groan

* * *

Yang was walking down the hall of Beacon as she went to look for Sasuke while thinking upon some things as she searched for him.

Yang let out a sigh as she kept on wondering what was wrong with Sasuke. She knew him for so long and to see him act like that made her worry that something might have happened to him recently to make him act like that

The more she thought about it the more she felt concern towards the man she cared very deeply for

Yang stopped and let out a sigh as those thoughts have been haunting her thoughts for some time now. These feelings she had for Sasuke started up back in Signal but she just brushed them off because she didn't want to ruin her friendship that she had with Sasuke that she cared so much about. It was only during the initiation that these feelings came back in full force when she learned that Sasuke might have been hurt or worse when she learned a Grim dragged him away. That sense of dread filled her entire being along with something else, regret

Regret of what might have been if the worse did happen. It was then she knew what her feelings were, she cared for Sasuke more than a friend. The only reason she didn't approach him about it was because she was scared. She was scared he would reject her and destroy their friendship that is so much more unique than anyone else could possibly achieve.

Yang let out another sigh before she continued walking until she stopped when she saw who was standing at the end of the hallway. Yang stared at him for a moment before steeling her nerves as she walked towards him

"Sasuke, I was looking for you" Yang said with a smile as Sasuke just stared back. Yang soon stopped a few feet from him as she noticed the tense look on his face "Sasuke?" Yang uttered softly as this was something wasn't accustomed to seeing Sasuke act like this

Sasuke just continued to stare at her for a moment ". . . I want to spar with you for a bit" Sasuke suddenly asked with some hesitance in his voice

". . Um, okay?" Yang said in slow drawl as she didn't know what to say to that sudden request

"Come" Sasuke said as he began leading Yang towards the training area of Beacon. No one was around because most students were getting ready to leave as the first term at Beacon was coming to a close so they were all packing up to leave for the week off

The two now stood in the center of the training room as Sasuke turned to face Yang "I would like to fight hand to hand if that's alright" Sasuke requested as Yang shrugged

"Alright, it's been awhile since I fought hand to hand so it'll be good practice" Yang said as they walked towards the middle of the room, several feet apart from another as they stared each other down

Yang was the first one to make a move as she rushed towards Sasuke with a right hook. Sasuke stepped to the side and threw several punches Yang blocked. Yang pushed him back as she rushed forward with a straight left which Sasuke pushed aside with an open palm. He then spun around with whirlwind kicks which Yang ducked and jumped back from.

The two continued to throw punches, kicks, even grapples and throws without end. If you looked closely at the two of them fighting, it would be like watching two people dance with how elegant their movements were.

Several long minutes has passed with two focusing nothing else but on the person in front of them. Wondering what the other was thinking, what the other felt, what the other felt about them

It was only when Yang's hair glowed brightly from the constantly hits she gotten from Sasuke that she put all her strength she accumulated into the last punch. Yang's eyes turned red as she wound her fist back as her aura flared violently

Sasuke, who was actually hit a few times due to Yang knowing his fighting style very well from sparring with him over the years and grew accustomed to his fast movements. Sasuke covered his fist in aura as it flared violently as he wound his fist back as dark purple lightning crackled lightly around his fist

The two step forward and threw their fists as they collided with another. The shock wave from the collision of fists blew the dust around them outward in a violent gust of wind that died down after a moment

The two remained with their fists connected before Yang let out a small laugh "God" Yang uttered while lowering her fist "I miss this, being able to fight with you with no one to distract us" Yang said with a content sigh as she rubbed her wrist of the hand she had just used "I must say your hits are getting stronger" Yang said amusingly with a with a grin

"Hn" Sasuke uttered softly as he slowly lowered his fist as he took a deep breath

Yang stopped what she was doing and stared straight at Sasuke with a concern look on her face ". . . . Did something happen Sasuke?" Yang asked softly as Sasuke looked at her

"What do you mean" Sasuke replied

"You've been distant is all and I'm just worried for you" Yang stated honestly

Sasuke looked at her with a soft expression before he let out a sigh "I guess the reason for that is because I needed to think upon some things is all" Sasuke explained rather cryptically

"About what?" Yang asked curiously

"About you" Sasuke said taking a step forward

Yang blinked in shock as a small blush appeared on her face "W-What" Yang stuttered as she wasn't sure if she heard what he said correctly as Sasuke took another step forward

"Yang, I really don't any other way I could say this so I'm going to say it now. I love you" Sasuke admitted truthfully as he took another step towards her

Yang jaw dropped as she stared at the man in front of her who was getting closer to her by the second "I-" Yang uttered not sure what to say as her mind stopped processing things when she heard those three words "I. . Do you really mean it" Yang asked of him softly as her mind struggled to contain herself of the joy she was feeling from the bottom of her heart

"I do Yang, I really do because you mean so much to me. You been with me for so long, you wanted to be my friend when others would just see me for my appearance than who I am. You would try your best to make me smile when others wouldn't bother. I love you so much Yang that I can't keep this locked up anymore" Sasuke said ever so softly as he raised his hand and caressed Yang's cheek

"Sasuke" Yang uttered as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she reached up and softly placed her hand on his "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that. I wanted to say this for a long time as well but I never wanted to ruin what we had. During the initiation when I heard you might have been hurt, I was scared. Scared that you might have been taken from me. When I found you at the bottom of that ravine I wanted to cry so badly that you were okay, because it was then when I knew I thought of you more than a friend. I love you, and I'm glad that I am able to finally say it" Yang said softly as a stray tear fell down her

Sasuke gently wiped her tears as he leaned in as his body wanted nothing more than this as Yang did the same. Their faces were just an inch away as they could feel their breath on one another as they looked into each others eyes before leaning all the way in as they laid their lips upon another and shared a passionate kiss

They wrapped their arms around each other, bringing their bodies even closer. Soon enough they broke apart as they rested their foreheads against each others as a happy smile graced their lips. Nothing felt more right to the two of them then to be held in each others arms.

* * *

**Welp, I'm done with this chapter, ****God how I hated making this.**

**You're probably wondering why it's such a small chapter, well I honestly just want to get this confession out of the way and continue the story. .**

**. .Or the filler for the second season I mean, which ****is two-three chapters maybe. Don't really know, all I know is that they have a week off in the show and I want to do something with it**

**Well that's all I have to say, other than expect me to update Rwbytality soon along with my Poker story.**

**With that being said, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	28. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone, how's it going**

**From what I read in the last chapter's reviews I am grateful to know most of you were mindful in telling me how I did and that some of you enjoyed it. Honestly that helped some of my self confidence, thank you**

**So technically the next few chapters could be considered filler as it will take place between the break from end of Volume 1 and beginning of 2. This small break will give me a chance to catch up on some things that I haven't gotten to yet in the future chapters. But right now this chapter is just for a fun way to start.**

**So don't take anything serious if you hate something**

**Baconaddict. . It's strange how well alike we can think. That's all I'm going to say**

**Also, I gotten a friend to do something for me. If you ever wondered what the OC's of team SEVN look like, well, here you go**

**slathbadgergdcisbest .deviantart .com (/) art/Ivy-592241916**

**slathbadgergdcisbest .deviantart . com (/) art/Rhea-592226572 (Only full body that is available) slathbadgergdcisbest .deviantart .com (/) art/Rhea-full-body-594683701**

**slathbadgergdcisbest .deviantart .com (/) art/Akio-592247333**

**Check them out please because god I love how they came out (Remember to take the spaces out and the parenthesis as the website or just look for them on google)**

**Anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sunlight of dawn shone through the window and onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke slowly opened his eye and sat up against the backboard of his bed. Sasuke closed his eye again as memories of yesterday came to mind

When they revealed their feelings the day before they spent the rest of the day, just walking down the halls of Beacon, enjoying each others presence before they returned to their dorm. Once they reached Yang's room she gave him another kiss which he returned before she let go and entered her room as Sasuke returned to his.

After a moment Sasuke opened his eye and got out of bed. He, as usual was one of the first to wake up in his team. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen part of his room and started to make himself breakfast like usual.

In all honesty when he became part of this team he figured there would be problems about little things, like food, waking up the others, complaints about cleaning the room, yet there weren't. They were okay with either making their own food or Akio doing it on his own as the others weren't that great when it comes to cooking. They never slept in, usually waking up to smell of Sasuke making his breakfast to the point they gotten used to waking up around six to six thirty in the morning without complaint. . Well Rhea does but only in a playful manner and Ivy just grumbles about how a bat shouldn't be awake this early

In all honesty Sasuke was happy he was teamed with these people. . . But, no matter what they'll never compare to his old team. Even if they did drive him insane at the time, they were a family of sorts

Sasuke looked over to the beds as his the rest of his team started to wake up. Akio was the first to get out of bed with a small yawn before he went to the makeshift kitchen and saw Sasuke had laid out ingredients for him to make breakfast for the others. The blue haired teammate gave him a nod before he started making his breakfast along with the others while Sasuke calmly ate his own breakfast in silence

The others soon joined him as Akio passed the plates of food to the others who began eating. After some time Sasuke noticed Rhea glancing at him from time to time

"What is it Rhea?" Sasuke inquired

"Nothing, you just seem really happy for some reason" Rhea pointed out casually "Did something happen after you left yesterday" Rhea inquired casually

Sasuke thought back to Yang and forced himself not to smile "In a way" Sasuke answered cryptically as Yang wanted them to reveal the news later

". . Okay?" Rhea muttered after a moment as she looked at the others who shrugged in response before she gave her leader another another glance

"You wish to ask me something else don't you?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the contemplated look on her face

"It's nothing really, just wanted to know if you are leaving today or tomorrow is all" Rhea asked politely

Sasuke looked at her before realizing what she meant as today was the last day of the term and they are allowed to leave for break "Tomorrow" Sasuke informed them as Yang was leaving with Ruby tomorrow as well "Why do you ask?" Sasuke asked of his teammate curiously

Rhea shifted in her seat before Ivy let out a sigh "I'll say it, seeing as you're being fidgety about it" Ivy deadpanned as Rhea flinched at Ivy's bluntness "We want to know if we can stay with you over the weekend" Ivy asked rather bluntly

Sasuke lifted a brow at the girls wondering where this came from. That is before he remembered that neither Rhea nor Ivy have a home to go back to, Akio on the other apparently has a guardian that takes care of him but he doesn't speak of him very often

Sasuke let out a sigh "How long were you two waiting to ask me that?" Sasuke asked questionably as this decision couldn't have been made recently

"About a week after we learned of the break. We just never got the chance to talk to you because something always popped up and we couldn't ask you" Rhea explained with a nervous chuckle

Sasuke raised a brow before looking at Ivy "I'm actually rather curious to why you want to come with" Sasuke said as Ivy, even though her attempts of joining in most of the others groups conversation, is still a quite reclusive person

"Truthfully I'm okay with being by myself but sadly I gotten so used to being around you lot that I don't really feel like being by myself this break" Ivy explained rather nonchalantly for someone who had a faint blush on her cheeks from embarrassment

Rhea giggled at Ivy's expression while Akio just smiled lightly

"So, can we come or not" Ivy said dryly as she sensed the looks the other were giving her

". . As long as you respect my privacy I don't mind" Sasuke said after a moment before sipping his tea

"Don't worry, we'll respect your privacy by leaving the house the second I hear you start jacking it" Ivy said nonchalantly as she ate her food

Sasuke choked on his tea while Rhea just stared at Ivy before letting out a small burst of laughing as a small blush appeared on her face. Akio just shook his head in amusement as he along with Rhea would never imagine Ivy make such a raunchy comment

Sasuke just stared at Ivy who returned the look with a smirk. Sasuke just shook his head with a sigh before looking at Akio "What about you, what are you going to do for the break?" Sasuke asked as Rhea finally calmed down with an amused smirk on her lips

Akio look at him with a shrug "I'll be heading back to see the old man. Might come check up on you guys if I have time" Akio answered

"Just make sure-"

"If your trying to be funny it's not working" Sasuke said dryly cutting Ivy off before she could finish her sentence

Rhea let out another laugh and Akio chuckled a bit as Ivy resumed eating their breakfast in peace and once they finished they all got ready for their last day of the term

* * *

**(Later in the afternoon)**

"So I think we girls should have that sleepover we talked about a few weeks ago" Yang suddenly brought up as they left Oobleck's classroom which was the last class they had for the day and were now free to do whatever they want to. Even head back home early if they wanted to

Her team along with team JNPR and SEVN were currently in the middle of a hallway a couple of feet away from Oobleck's class as the man in questioned closed the door before zooming off to who knows where

"Not to be a spoilsport but what brought this on?" Rhea asked curiously as she stretched a bit as her wings unfolded as the others moved aside before they hit them

"I figured since today is the last day of the term I thought we all should do something together before we all head back home for the long weekend" Yang pointed out happily

"Yeah that sounds great, a big sleepover" Ruby said excitedly as the others started getting into the thought of a sleepover

"Sounds like fun" Rhea commented as this would be the first time she would have a sleepover with other people for fun

"I honestly think this is a good idea to bring us all together for some fun before we have to leave" Pyrrha stated thoughtfully

"Wait, what are we going to do then?" Jaune asked

"Well, this may be a good time for you guys to become closer friends" Pyrrha suggested as Jaune just stared at the other men of the group who each had a bored look on their faces

". . I don't think that's going to happen" Jaune said after a moment as the girls ignored him

"If you're doing this, don't bring a lot of candy or any at all for yours and my sake" Ren stated seriously before gesturing to Nora

"What, but it's not a slumber party without candy!" Nora exclaimed in horror

"Nora no" Ren said simply as Nora pouted at him which he ignored

"No alcohol Yang" Sasuke said suddenly entering the conversation

Yang turned to him with a pout "You're no fun" Yang complained lightly as Sasuke rolled his eye

"Whose room are we using for the sleepover anyways?" Ruby asked curiously

"Isn't it obvious, team SEVN's room because it's the biggest" Yang pointed as she turned to leave "Anyways, we should get some things ready before tonight, who wants to come with me to the store" Yang asked as Rhea looked at the others before shrugging

"I'm in, rather not have you buy some snacks that we don't like" Rhea said as she stepped over to Yang

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do" Blake said as she walked over to Yang

"Time to get some snacks!" Nora exclaimed excitedly

"I'm coming along so Nora doesn't get anything too bad" Ren spoke up as Nora turned to him with her cheeks puffed up with a half hearted glare as she knew he wasn't going to let her get anything sugary

"Anyone else?" Yang inquired as Pyrrha raised her hand

"How about I go get us some movies as well" Pyrrha offered with a smile

"Great idea" Yang said as the red head nodded before turning to look at her sister "Alright, Ruby if you have any last minutes idea give me a call and I'll see if I can get the stuff" Yang said before looking at the others "Same goes for the rest of you girls" Yang said with a grin as she and the other volunteers began to leave before Yang stopped "Oh yeah I forget to tell you guys something, eh might as well show you guys instead of saying it" Yang said with a smirk as the others looked at her curiously

Yang walked over to Sasuke who raise a brow before noticing the look in her eyes. Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned in as she did the same as they shared a kiss. The two remained locked in place before they slowly moved away as Yang looked at him serenely with a smile on her lips

"Ta dah!" Yang exclaimed happily to the others who were staring at them in silent shock

". . . . Okay, first things first. FINALLY!" Ruby exclaimed as the others had to agree with that notion. From seeing how the two act so close with one another yet they aren't in a relationship was really starting to irritate them "And secondly, when did this happen!" Ruby exclaimed hysterically

"Yesterday" Sasuke replied casually as small smile graced his lips "Might as well go help you guys" Sasuke said to Yang who smiled at him again "Not to mention to make sure you don't bring alcohol because I know you're going to go" Sasuke muttered under his breath as Yang was close enough to hear him as she gave him a dry look

Yang soon let out an amused huff before planting a kiss on his cheek as she turned and left with Sasuke following close behind. The others just stared at them in silence before the rest of the volunteers said goodbye to the others and followed them.

". . . . Have any of you ever noticed how weird our group is?" Ivy asked after a moment as she gotten several murmurs of yes "Oh good, I thought I was the only one" Ivy said as the others just shrugged as the girls left to get ready for the sleepover, leaving Jaune and Akio by themselves

". . . Well this is going to suck" Akio muttered as Jaune let out a ragged sigh

* * *

**(Later)**

Sasuke was currently holding several bags of groceries outside another convenience store as the others of the group he was with were inside. The girls and Ren were currently inside getting the last bit of shopping for the girl's sleepover later this evening. Ren was also getting some tea for later because he said that if he was to be left in a room with the others than he might as well have some good tea to pass the time.

Sasuke looked around with a bored look before he noticed Pyrrha walking up to him with a bag of movies from a rental shop a block away "Are the others inside?" Pyrrha asked as Sasuke nodded "Alright then, I guess I'll wait out here with you" Pyrrha said as Sasuke just shrugged in response

They stood in silence as they watched people passing by going through their daily routines. Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye and noticed Pyrrha was being nervous about something. It took him a moment before realizing it was the fact he threatened her during the first week at Beacon.

". . . So you and Yang" Pyrrha brought up after a moment

"That's correct" Sasuke answered calmly

"She makes you really happy doesn't she" Pyrrha inquired politely

"She does" Sasuke answered simply

They then fell into silence once more until Pyrrha spoke up "I want to apologize if I threatened you in any way when I confronted you those few weeks ago" Pyrrha suddenly said as Sasuke whipped his head around to look at the red head in utter confusion

"I'm sorry, what?" Sasuke questioned as he wasn't sure if he heard that correctly

"You threatened me all those weeks ago because you were scared Yang would find out about everything you did. I'm sorry that I put you into that position, you were just worried about what would happen with Yang if she found out" Pyrrha stated as Sasuke stared at her for a moment before letting out a long sigh

". . . . Why are you apologizing?" Sasuke said after a moment as this scenario was completely backwards

"Well it's just-"

"Don't" Sasuke said cutting her off as Pyrrha looked at him "You don't have anything to apologize for anything, especially for what I did. I know what I did was brash and I have to admit I was somewhat scared of what Yang would say if she found out about that part of my life. . . So, I take back what I said to you that day and I wish that we would forget all about it" Sasuke said strongly

". . . Don't you mean your sorry" Pyrrha inquired with a wry smile

"Don't push it Nikos" Sasuke said dryly with no heat behind the words

Pyrrha covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle before looking straight ahead before frowning lightly when a certain thought came to mind "Will you ever tell her?" Pyrrha asked, still looking straight forward

Sasuke lowered his head with a tired sigh "I honestly don't know, maybe I will one of these days but not just yet" Sasuke explained with solemn look before shaking those thoughts away when he heard the sliding doors of the convenience store open

"Alright, got the chips, soda, popcorn and practically everything else" Yang said coming out of the store with Rhea, Blake, Nora and Ren behind her "Hey Pyrrha, got the movies" Yang said when she saw Pyrrha standing next to Sasuke

"Yep, got everything on the list you gave me" Pyrrha replied with a smile while holding up the bag with the movies in it

"Great, thanks Pyrrha" Yang said with a smile "Alright, lets head back and set up for the evening" Yang announced as she began walking back to Beacon with Sasuke walking next to her as the other followed a few steps behind

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

"You know for a fact I wasn't going to participate Yang. Why are you making such a fuss about this?" Sasuke asked as he was sitting up on the edge of their dorms roof while Yang stood behind him with her hands on her hips

"I was just hoping that you at least stay in the room with them Sasuke" Yang complained lightly with a pout

"You know better than anyone I don't like being around people that I have no business with" Sasuke said with a bored look

"One of them is your freaking teammate!" Yang exclaimed

"Yes, and he doesn't want to be in the same with room with the other two either" Sasuke pointed out dully

Yang let out a huff "I know but I was hoping you could make an exception just this once" Yang begged lightly

Sasuke let out a huff before turning to say no before looking at Yang's pleading eyes and bit his lip ". . . Fine" Sasuke said with a exasperated sigh "I'll stay in the damn room with them" Sasuke said dryly "But the second the situation becomes awkward or they'll try to make me do something I don't want to do I'm leaving" Sasuke grounded out with a pointed look

"I know, I know" Yang said with a small chuckle before pulling him into a hug which he immediately tensed from the sudden body contact. Yang qucikly noticed as she pulled away "Sorry, forgot you aren't used to body contact" Yang said with a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck

". . . It's alright, I'm probably going to have to get used to it now that we're, well" Sasuke said before looking away as he still wasn't used to saying they were dating. Which is understandable seeing as they haven't been 'together' for an entire day yet

"I know, but I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do" Yang said with a warm smile before noticing the look on Sasuke's face "What?"

". . . That's the most hypocritical thing you have ever said Yang" Sasuke stated bluntly with a dull look

Yang blinked before understanding what he meant "Me getting into your personal space and me wanting to help you to be more social are two different things" Yang complained playfully

"You say that but yet it feels the same" Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he managed to hold back a smirk

"That's only because I love you" Yang said before realizing what she said and laughed "God it's still weird saying that to you" Yang said placing one hand on her cheek as she felt a blush forming

"I know how your feeling. Never really thought I would ever fall in love yet, here I am" Sasuke said with a small smile that Yang always loved to see and was happy to know that she is the reason for him to smile

Yang stared at him for a moment ". . Can I" Yang asked as Sasuke knew what she meant

"You didn't really ask when we left class earlier today" Sasuke replied with a smirk

"Yeah, but that was just for the others to know we're now together. I still found it funny when Ruby called a minute after we left to know how we confessed to tell dad" Yang said with a small laugh

"Did you?" Sasuke inquired

"Nah, not yet at least, just wanted to keep it between you and me for a bit" Yang said smiling softly at him

Sasuke let out a small huff "I don't mind if you tell them" Sasuke said before he got up from the edge and stood in front of Yang with a small smile "Go ahead" Sasuke uttered softly enough for Yang to hear

Yang smiled before leaning in as they shared a kiss. Once they pulled away Yang gently wrapped her arms around him as he did the same, the two of them enjoying the moment at hand

That is before the moment was ruin when Sasuke pulled away to glare at the entrance to the roof. Yang turned to see what he was glaring and gave the onlookers a blank look

Ruby, along with Blake, Rhea and Nora were all at the doorway smiling at them innocently. When they realized they were spotted they waved at them before jumping back when a kunai embedded on the wall next to the door

Yang turned back to look at Sasuke who had a vein pulsing on his forehead from being interrupted. Yang let out a huff before laughing at her boyfriend's attitude "Come on, the others, as you can see, are waiting for us" Yang said sarcastically as Sasuke calmed down and rolled his eyes before following her to the others

"Next time, don't spy on us" Yang said ruffling her sister's hair when she walked past them

Sasuke simply ripped the kunai out of the wall and walked past them without a word

The four girls all laughed lightly before following the couple back down to team SEVN's room

* * *

**(Some time later)**

"So, what's first on the agenda" Pyrrha asked as all the girls were in their pajamas and gathered around the couch in team SEVN's room

"Well I suggest we play some games before we watch some of the movies we got, Blake got you some books based on the movies to read while" Yang suggested before turning her attention to Ivy who shrugged in response as she already has the bag of books in her lap

"Uh, Yang" Ruby spoke up worriedly

"Yes Rubes?" Yang said curiously

"Do any of these games involve us getting hurt in any shape or form" Ruby asked as the girls in the room turned to stare at Yang

Yang noticed their looks and stared back "What?" Yang said when she saw them shake their heads "Ugh, fine~ we won't be needing these then" Yang said as she pulled out several of Sasuke's kunai she borrowed from him and tossed to them side as the other girls stared at her frightfully

"Why?" Blake asked in complete shock

"What? It's just hot knife potato" Yang said as she pulled out a blowtorch she had hidden that she was going to use to heat up the kunais before tossing off to the side

"Not everyone has your pain tolerance Yang!" Ruby exclaimed as the others nodded

"Babies" Yang muttered under her breath

"Anything else? That doesn't involve hurting each other" Pyrrha asked, almost pleadingly

"Anyone got any interesting stories to tell" Yang suggested

"Oh! I been meaning this story for ages but I never got the chance!" Rhea exclaimed excitedly

"Alright, lets hear it" Yang commented before leaning back in her seat

"Alright, so this is a story about how I'm banned from a city in Mistral all because of a dog, some Dust, an old drunk, and a orphanage with a faulty support structure" Rhea began explaining as everyone stared at her in silence

After a moment everyone uttered the first thing that came to mind "What"

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

The four boys that belong to the three teams were all sitting down in various spots around team JNPR's room. Jaune and Ren were on their beds with the latter sipping some tea. Akio was sitting down on a chair that was next to Pyrrha's bed as he was reading some books about machines while Sasuke was leaning against the wall next to the door as he was messing with Scroll

Jaune looked between the three boys as he had no idea what to do but decided to speak up "So what do you guys want to do" Jaune asked nervously as everyone stayed quiet "We could play some board games" Jaune suggested as Ren looked up and shook his head at his leader while mouthing to him to stop ". . . So it's going to be one of those days isn't it" Jaune said with a dejected sigh before trying again "I have a deck of cards, any of you interested in playing" Jaune asked hopelessly

"If we're betting money then I'm in" Sasuke said suddenly

"Agreed" Akio said nonchalantly

Jaune just looked at the two before looking at Ren who shrugged in response "Alright, anyone know how to play hold'em" Jaune asked as the others raised a brow

"Yes, but how do you know?" Akio questioned

"I have a lot of spare time back home" Jaune explained with a nervous chuckle

The others looked at each other before shrugging as they got together to play

* * *

"And so because of that I'm no longer allowed back in that city" Rhea finished her story with a huff as the others just stared at her slack jawed while Nora was laughing loudly

"How does someone even.." Weiss began but stopped as she has no idea what she just heard

"I swear you made half of that up" Blake said shaking her head in disbelief

"I would agree with you if it weren't for the fact I was listening to her heart and she wasn't lying" Ivy said running her fingers through her hair

"Wait, so that part with the old drunk being the real mayor and the mafia was after him was real!" Yang exclaimed

"Oh my god that orphanage, I'm just glad no one died" Pyrrha said shaking her head horror

It was around the time Nora finally calmed down "But, but the fact you did all while on fire and screaming out bloody murder while dressed as a ghost in front of all those children is hilarious" Nora said laughing once more

"Ugh, just because being on fire sounds fun it isn't" Rhea said with a dry look

"I really don't know what to say to this" Ruby mumbled

Rhea shook her head with a smirk "That's a common reaction, god that was fun though" Rhea said with an amused chuckle before looking at the others "So who else got a story to tell" Rhea inquired

"Me, me! I got one!" Nora waved her hands excitedly

"Alright, go ahead Nora" Rhea said with a chuckle

"So when I was a kid with Ren I thought what would happen if I covered myself in syrup and run through a forest but I didn't want to do that so I did it to Ren instead" Nora began with a grin as a single thought went through everyone's mind

"Oh god"

* * *

Ren looked up "Why do I feel something bad is happening" Ren muttered as he couldn't help but feel concerned over something

"Maybe it's becAUSE THIS BASTARD IS CHEATING!" Akio shouted out in rage as Sasuke laid out another winning hand

"I'm not wearing sleeves and I had my hands on the table the entire time. How could I have possibly cheated?" Sasuke inquired rather dully as he was currently holding everyone's money in his corner of the fold up table they were using

"Winning two times and maybe three times in a row I can believe is just a coincidence but. WINNING NINE TIMES IN A ROW IS UTTER BULLSHIT!" Akio shouted in rage as he shook the table

"Just because your unlucky compared to me doesn't mean anything" Sasuke said waving Akio off

"Why you condescending son of a" Akio ground out as he stayed silent for a moment before suddenly flipping the table into the air as he tackled Sasuke to the ground who was quite surprised of his teammates outburst to react properly

". . . .Should we do something?" Jaune asked his teammate as they both remained in their seats as they stared at the two others wrestling on the floor, yelling at each other with words of obscenities

"We probably shouldn't, this is a good way to bond with someone" Ren said ever so calmly

". . . If it wasn't for the fact I have seven sisters I would've said that is weird but I guess Nora counts as seven sisters" Jaune said after a moment of thought

Ren let out a tired sigh with a distant look "You have no idea"

* * *

"And so Ren had no choice but to return to where we were staying butt naked as the goats ate his clothes off his body. So ever since then Ren never allowed me buy syrup for our pancakes in fear of me either guzzling entire bottles of the stuff or doing something like that ever again" Nora said laughing as she did as everyone else howling with laughter, even Weiss and Iy were struggling to regain their composure

"O-Oh god, I don't think I can top that story" Yang said between laughs as everyone slowly calmed down to a fit of giggles before someone knocked on the door "I-I'll get it" Yang said whilst still giggling as she walked over to the door "Alright boys, what happened, did one of you get hurt or something" Yang said as she figured it was the boys but she opened the door and found Itachi instead

"Should I be worried about that statement" Itachi asked with a small smirk

"Oh Itachi, what are you doing here?" Yang asked as the others looked over the couch to look at the professor who pointed downward. Yang looked down and smiled at who she saw

"Yang~" Tsuki said happily as she hugged the older girl's leg

"Aw~ Tsuki, what are you doing here" Yang said sweetly as she leaned down and picked up the small girl in her arms

"You see Glynda and myself have to stay later than we expected for some meeting Ozpin is holding with the other professors. It would've been fine if wasn't for the fact our babysitter couldn't watch Tsuki so we decided to get Sasuke to watch her but I can't find him, so I decided to leave her to you" Itachi explained with a smile

"Ah, I see. . Wait, what do you mean you can't find Sasuke. He should be in JNPR's dorm room?" Yang questioned

"Well I actually checked the room, he isn't there so I tried calling him and when he picked up he apparently told me he, along with the others, left Beacon's grounds awhile ago" Itachi explained calmly as Tsuki was getting tired of being held in Yang's arms and tugged on Yang's hair

Yang's brow twitched when she felt Tsuki pull on her hair but she kept calm and put the younger girl down. Yang then pointed towards the others who waved at her as Yang gave her a small push as the small girl went over to the others with a smile on her face

Yang then turned her attention back to Itachi without a questionable gaze "Okay, if Sasuke and the others aren't here, where did they go?"

* * *

Jaune stared up at the giant neon sign above before looking at the others ". . Why are we here again?" Jaune asked timidly as they stood in front of a giant casino

"Well seeing as Sasuke is great at poker I figure this would be a good way to spend our time" Akio said with an evil chuckle at the chance of watching these people scream in horror as they lose all their hard earn money to his leader

Sasuke stared at his teammate with a slight wary look before letting out a sigh "If we're doing this then we're changing out of these clothes" Sasuke stated as they were all currently in their usual outfits

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Jaune asked as Sasuke looked down at Jaune's attire then towards other gambling participants who were all wearing nice suits and dresses

". . Really?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly

"What?! My clothes are stylish!" Jaune exclaimed

Sasuke let out a sigh "Come on, we're going to go get better clothes" Sasuke said before walking off in a random direction

"What, do you own a late night custom fit suit shop or something" Akio joked

**(Few minutes later)**

"Why do you own a late night custom fit suit shop!" Akio shouted at his leader who stared back at him before shrugging as the four men were now being measured in the said late night custom fit suit shop

"I thought it was a good idea" Sasuke said nonchalantly as someone took his measurements

"Why would someone need a suit this late at night!" Akio exclaimed in utter annoyance at his leader's thought process

"Drunk people who want to get shotgun weddings" Sasuke answered rather bluntly as the others just stared at him before looking at the men and women who worked here

". . . You be surprise how often that happens" One of the women said before going back to work as Akio let out a sigh as he let the man in front of him take his measurements

After a few minutes, apparently they also had several seamstresses and tailors at hand, their suits were done and they all walked out of the store wearing their suits

Jaune wore a baby blue suit with white accents, white dress shirt, black dress shoes and a baby blue bow tie.

Ren wore a dark green suit with golden accents, black dress shirt, black dress shoes and a pink tie

Akio wore a dark blue suit with silver accents, black dress shirt, black dress shoes and a forest green tie

Sasuke who had just paid for the suits walked out wearing a black suit, red dress shirt, black dress shoes and a black tie

"I have to admit, I look pretty damn good" Akio commented as he fixed his tie

"Just so you know you can keep those" Sasuke pointed out before he pulled out a red silk scarf with his symbol at the end of it and draped it over his shoulders as it added a flair to his style "Come on, lets get to the casino" Sasuke said as he walked away from the others who shared a look before smiling as they followed Sasuke

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Yang along with Blake, and Weiss with Ivy reading off to the side were watching a movie while the others were playing with Tsuki. The little girl was having fun playing with older girls and was laughing happily

Yang had her Scroll in her hand as she fumbled with it instead of watching the movie

Ivy, being able to sense what was happening let out an annoyed "Just call him for Oum's sake, it's getting annoying listening to you fumble with your Scroll" Ivy said irritably from her spot on the couch

Blake looked over to Yang with a smirk "Not even a day and you already showing yourself as an overprotective girlfriend" Blake joked as Yang gave her a dry glare

Yang let out a tired sigh "No it's not that, it's just I feel like they're doing something stupid. . . Which is completely unfair in my opinion because I wanted to do something stupid as well!" Yang shouted as she slammed her fist into the armrest of the couch as her eyes turned red

"Pretty" Tsuki called out as she looked over to see Yang in flames and in her young mind's opinion it looked really pretty

Yang looked over her shoulder to look at Tsuki with her eyes still red and smiled softly at her

"Your eyes are red" Tsuki said as she looked into Yang's red eyes

"Yes they are" Yang said with a smile at Tsuki's childlike intrigue

"I can make my eyes red too" Tsuki announced suddenly as she closed her eyes before opening them back up to reveal crimson eyes

Yang got up from her seat as she jumped over the couch as she went over to Tsuki and crouch down to her as the others looked on in silence "When did this happen?" Yang muttered as gently grabbed Tsuki's face as she looked into the young girl's now crimson eyes

Yang was curious as she peered into the little girl's red eyes, a shade of crimson much darker than her own eyes when she gets mad. When Yang was looking at Tsuki's eyes she noticed something in her left eye, just above her below her pupil was a tomoe. Why that was there Yang didn't know but for some reason it gave her a sense of dread

Yang smiled after a moment "That's really impressive Tsuki" Yang said trying to keep normal as she ruffled the younger girl's eyes

The young girl smiled brightly at the praise before she suddenly let out a yawn as she rubbed her eye as it faded back to its normal green "sleepy" Tsuki mumbled before falling forward into Yang's arms as she instantly fell asleep

". . . Well that was something" Yang said as she wasn't really sure what to say

"Yeah, her eyes turned red like yours" Ruby pointed out calmly

"Did she just find her semblance, if she did then maybe it would explain why she became tired. Though it's rather unprecidented that someone would find her semblance at such a young age" Weiss said walking over to Yang with Blake as the blonde stood up with the young girl in her arms who was sleeping peacefully

"She is an Uchiha though, nothing isn't possible for them" Yang said with a smirk

"She makes a solid argument" Ruby said nodding her head in understanding while the others just stared at the two sisters strangely as they haven't been around Sasuke as long as them to realize why they say that

The only one not really paying attention, aside from Ivy, was Pyrrha. She recognized those eyes in an instant, they may have been different and filled with childlike innocence but there was no mistaking the feeling she had when she saw them. They were the same eyes that Sasuke had when he competed in the Mistral tournament. Pyrrha while in thought of what those eyes could mean, she couldn't ask Sasuke because that would be violating his privacy and essentially destroy the understanding they had built up just recently

Ruby must've noticed her frown because she was looking at the taller red head "You alright?" Ruby asked of the spartan

"Huh? Oh, just wondering if we should call her father or not" Pyrrha lied with smile before she saw in the corner of her eye as Ivy lifted her head up from her book. The blind girl turned to her head towards her direction with a raised brow as she must've heard her lie. Ivy continued to stare before letting out a huff and shook her head as she continued to read her braille book

Pyrrha looked over to see Yang on her Scroll while Rhea was holding Tsuki in her arms now. Yang hanged up before returning to the group

"Itachi said that the meeting is almost over so he'll come to pick her up in a bit" Yang explained as the girls nodded as Rhea walked over and laid Tsuki down on her bed so she could be comfortable. Yang then decided to make another call

After a moment the call connected "I'm a little busy Yang" Sasuke immediately said as everyone turned to listen when Yang put the call on speaker

"And what would you busy with exactly" Yang inquired with a hum

* * *

Sasuke held a man in a headlock in one arm as he held his Scroll in his free hand "Do you want the full version or the short version" Sasuke asked as Akio punched the man Sasuke was holding as he fell down unconscious

"I'll bite, what's the short version?" Yang inquired

"The four of us are currently at an illegal part of a casino and we are currently fighting what I think is a mafia. . Or some well dressed gang members, I don't really know nor do I really care" Sasuke explained nonchalantly as he raised his hand up and caught a baseball bat that was about to hit him. Sasuke then ripped the bat from the goon's hand and broke it in two over the man's head as he fell down with a thump

". . . Okay. . What the hell is the long version then!" Yang screamed at him through the speakers

"The long version is that we went to this casino because as you know no one can really beat me at card games" Sasuke began

"Yeah I know" Yang grumbled bitterly as she knew first hand that he always wins at card games

"So we started playing, then we found out this poker tournament was being held. The others voted me to play so I did" Sasuke said before grabbing his silk scarf off his shoulders

Sasuke then wrapped it around a thug who had his back to him as he wrapped his scarf around the thug's neck. Sasuke then tightly pulled on the scarf as he choked the thug into submission

"So while we were playing this arrogant brat who was playing kept on flaunting his money and the woman around him, that he probably bribed to be with him, so much it was getting annoying" Sasuke said as the man he was choking finally went limp as Sasuke unwrapped his scarf from the thug's neck as he casually draped it back on his shoulders

"So I decided to tell him to stop" Sasuke stated as he jumped when someone tried to tackle him as the man passed under him. When Sasuke landed he spun around with a kick and sent another guy flying back onto the ground with a thump

"Oh my Oum what did you do" Yang said exasperatedly

"All I did was tell him that his life has no meaning, that everything he does has no importance whatsoever. That when he dies an old man no one would care for him and he would be all alone with no one to love him because he is a worthless bastard that has to buy friends than to make real ones. That when he dies the only useful thing he'll do is be fertilizer in whatever empty ditch someone would throw him in" Sasuke said stepping to side and neck chop the man who tried to attack him as the assailant fell to the ground with a thud

". . Holy fucking shit man" Rhea said in the background of the call

"Then he got mad and tried to pathetically intimidate me. So I told him if the conversation were to continue like this I would cut off his fingers off one by one, forcing him to eat the severed flesh if he resisted. If he was still conscious after that then I'll start breaking bones, starting with the toes then legs then ribs up to his skull where I then said I would crush it like it was a watermelon and bring the remains to his sobbing mother before forcing her to eat it" Sasuke said with his voice devoid of emotions

.

.

.

". . . . . You honestly scare me sometimes Sasuke" Yang said after a moment

"You always did tell me to be more open towards people I've never met before remember" Sasuke said before grabbing a man's punch with his open hand before pulling the man towards him as he headbutted the guy before kicking the back of his knee as finished the guy off with a windmill kick to the face

"I didn't mean like that!" Yang exclaimed in exasperation

"Well be more specific next time" Sasuke said as another man came up to him and tried to attack him. Sasuke simply move to the side as he grabbed the man's sleeve and tossed him over to Akio. Akio turned to the flying man and picked up a pool cue. He then swung the pool cue and smack the thug out of the air with the fat end of the cue

Yang let out an audible sigh "What am I going to do with you" Yang said tiredly

"The same thing I've been doing when I'm around you, make sure you never do something stupid so you could stay safe" Sasuke replied casually before side stepping and karate chopping the back of some thug's neck

Yang let out a laugh "You really need to improve your flirting" Yang joked lightly as Sasuke smirked

"Well as much as I would love to continue this conversation" Sasuke said before ducking low three men with guns started firing upon him and the others "I really to finish this fight. We'll be back in Beacon in around ten or so minutes" Sasuke said before noticing two giant brutes coming towards the four of them, the left was carrying a large great axe while the other was carrying a large two handed blade like his Executioner blade ". . . Make it fifteen to twenty minutes. Talk to you later" Sasuke said before hanging up the call as he threw several kunai at the gunners as they instantly fell backwards

Sasuke then looked at the others who took down their portion of enemies. Surprisingly Jaune is still standing, albeit slightly bruised and tired but still standing. Ren was less hurt and more tired as his stamina really needs improving. Akio was doing fine, reckless as he was hurt as well but was in great condition to keep fighting. While he himself didn't even get touched during the fight as these men were pathetic to be compared to a rogue ninja in his time, even with the handicap he was giving them of only using aura

"Ren, Jaune take down the brute on the left. Akio your with me on the guy on the right" Sasuke commanded as the three others did as told

Akio ran to his side as the stared down the giant brute who was charging at them and swung his blade in an horizontal arc. Sasuke jumped up while Akio ducked down as Sasuke landed first hit by kicking the side of the brute's head while in the air. The brute jerked his head back he swung his right fist at Sasuke. Akio Shoulder charged into the brute as the larger man stumbled back and missed Sasuke as he landed on the ground with a crouch

Sasuke jumped up with legs bent before kicking forward into the brute's chest causing the larger man to stumble back from the impact. Akio ran up to the brute before jumping with his right fist raised before bringing it down on the brute face as he stumbled back more. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him as he jumped onto his back and over his shoulders as Sasuke brought both his together in a conjoined fist as he brought them down onto the man's skull.

The brute was forced to take a knee as Akio appeared in front of him, gripping the thugs shoulders as he jerked his knee up, hitting the thug's chin. The brute's head was jerked back as Sasuke used Akio's shoulder as support as he vaulted over him with his feet planting firmly against the brute's face. The Brute was sent flying back, skidding on his back before pushing himself back up

The brute looked up, only to see Sasuke and Akio coming at him. The brute picked up his sword and tried to swing the blade if it wasn't for the fact Sasuke had thrown a kunai and hit his sword hand.

The two hunters in training raised their left and right fists respectively as they neared the brute. Their fists collided the same time with the brute's face as the larger man was knocked down with a loud thump as the ground shook with the force behind the attack

Sasuke let out a 'hn' as Akio grinned to himself as they looked over to see how the other two were doing

Jaune was leaning against the pool table that was on the side, taking deep breaths while Ren stood up, staring staring up the ceiling with slow deep breaths as their brute was on the ground between the two

The brute let out a groan of pain tried to push himself back up. Jaune saw this and grabbed the nearest, still intact pool cue as he broke it over the brute's head. The brute jerked his head back in pain for a moment before he fell down unconscious with a thump

After a moment of heavy breathing "Can we go home now" Jaune whined lightly

"I concur" Ren said bending a knee

"Think they'll let us back in here next time" Akio asked of his leader

"The only way they'll let us back here is if I buy this place. Which I won't, do you even know how much a casino cost?" Sasuke asked incredulously as the others looked at him with a blank look, mostly the look saying 'How should we know, you're the rich one'. Sasuke rolled his eye with a huff "Never mind, let's get back to Beacon. The others are waiting for us" Sasuke said as they walked over several bodies of the thugs they took down and out the exit

* * *

**(Moments before)**

Yang put her Scroll away as she let out a huff before she along with the others heard someone knock on the door

"Ruby open it, it's probably Itachi or Glynda" Yang asked of her sister who complied and walked over to the door

Ruby opened it to reveal it was the former "Hello Ruby, thank you all for watching my daughter" Itachi said with a warm smile

"Not a problem" Pyrrha said returning the smile

"Yeah, it was nice to watch over the kid" Rhea said as she picked Tsuki off the bed and carried her to Itachi

"I can tell you all had fun, she wouldn't fall asleep this early in the evening with all that boundless energy she has" Itachi mused as he took Tsuki from Rhea's arms into his arm as his daughter snuggled closer to his being. Itachi smiled before looking up when he noticed all of the girls expressions "What?" Itachi inquired

". . Well, she actually worn herself out when she activated her semblance" Ruby explained as she scratched her cheek

Itachi blinked and stared at them confusingly "She activated her semblance, so early?" Itachi inquired as he looked down at his daughter's sleeping face

"Yeah, though she fell asleep before she was about to do whatever it was to be" Blake pointed out as the others nodded

"Hm" Itachi let out a hum in thought

"Yeah, seeing Tsuki's eyes turn red for a bit was neat while it lasted" Ruby said innocently as Itachi's entire being froze as his expression turned hard

Itachi looked down at his daughter with a worrying expression as fear seemed to spread throughout his soul

"Oi, Itachi, you okay?" Yang said snapping her fingers in front of his face

Itachi jerked his head back before blinking as he put up a smile "Of course, I was just thinking about how much a Huntress she'll be when she grows up" Itachi lied through his teeth as the girl's smiled at the thought.

Except Ivy who from her spot raised a brow because she isn't sure if Itachi was lying or not. She could never get a read on the Uchiha's heart beats when they lie or not but she just knew he was lying for some reason

"Well anyways, I should get going. Thank you all again for watching her" Itachi said with a smile as the girls said goodbye as she left the room

Once Itachi closed the door to the room he frowned and looked back at his daughter with a very concerned look. Itachi then started walking away from the room as he knew that Ivy could hear him from outside the room

Once he outside the dorm building Itachi opened his daughter's eyelid to peer at her eye. It was the normal green iris that she always had but he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. If what her eyes changed to is what he think they might be than something connected to aura then something happened to force her abilities to awaken

Which means someone attack his daughter enough to put fear into her soul, someone attacked his daughter without him knowing, someone attacked his daughter and thought they'll live when he finds them

Itachi's eyes glowed red as his sharingan flared in anger at what is going through his mind

"Who's the bastard that thinks they can scare my daughter and live" Itachi snarled in controlled rage before coming himself down when he heard his daughter let out a soft groan

Itachi's expression softened "It's alright, daddy's here" Itachi said planting a kiss on his daughter's head before looking up to see Glynda was walking towards him the airdocks

"There you are, I expected you to be back sooner. It's not like you to take your time like this?" Glynda pointed out as Itachi handed their daughter to her. Glynda gently took her daughter in her arms before noticing her husband's expression "What's wrong" Glynda said seriously as she only seen this expression on Itachi a few times, and that is when he outright mad

"Fire the babysitter" Itachi suddenly said

"What? Why would we-"

"Tsuki will be staying with at least one of us at all times, if we can't then I'll get my parents to look after, if not Sasuke, if not I'll take her to Kizuro where Shisui will watch her" Itachi said seriously

Glynda frowned, her husband wouldn't do something like this without a good reason "Itachi, what happened" Glynda said as she urged her husband to speak

Itachi clenched his fists "Something is happening, I don't know if it was recent or not but I don't think it's safe to keep Tsuki away from us until I'm certain nothing bad is happening" Itachi explained rationally as he entered the bullhead that was waiting for them. He held his hand out as he helped his wife get in the bullhead as the door closed behind her

"Itachi I'm going to need you to explain to me what is happening or I won't be able to help you" Glynda said seriously as they sat down next to each other as the Bullhead took off

"I honestly don't know what's happening. I just know that we need to be wary from now on" Itachi stated in a calm cool voice

Glynda frowned, she knew of what her husband was when he told her everything, but this is the first time she has seen him act like that. She was used to him being so full of life and a playful attitude towards most situations . This version of her husband, devoid of emotion with a stern face and in deep thought made her worry.

Itachi noticed and gave her a small reassuring smile "We'll be fine, I promise" Itachi said as he placed his hand on hers

Glynda stared at him for a moment before smiling as well "Okay" Glynda said softly as the ride down into Vale was peaceful.

Once the bullhead landed they got out and started walking home. That is if Itachi didn't feel there were eyes staring at the back of his head. Itachi's eyes turned crimson as he whipped his head around in the direction he felt. His eyes scanned the entire area in less than a second before he found it. Far away, a silhouette watching him through a scope of a rifle

The next second, he wasn't standing next to his wife and child as he ran straight at the man watching them. The man saw this and panicked before calming down as he moved to escape. This just showed the man was a professional, being able to stay calm under duress, and he will be under duress when Itachi grabs his throat in, three, two, one

The man covered in all black let out a strangled gasp as Itachi appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat. Itachi lifted him off the ground before slamming overhead onto the ground on his back while keeping pressure on the man's throat

"Why you were watching us, who sent you" Itachi demanded slowly

The man Itachi was choking just smirked at him as this made Itachi frown. That was when he jerked his head up and looked to his side to see someone watching his watcher that he currently subdued. The figure vanished into nothing as Itachi frowned, the man he was holding had no idea of his speed but now the other person does. Itachi internally cursed as this information would be given to whoever these people are working for

That was when Itachi looked at the man he was holding. Black leather armor, flexible yet hard that covered his entire body excluding his head that was covered by a black hood. several daggers on his body, more possibly hidden. The weapon that was tossed to the side during the small confrontation was a standard long range rifle, but the modifications of the scope and the barrel show this group has money to spend on trivial things like those

"Who are you people, why are you watching my family, did you think I wouldn't notice you" Itachi demanded as he put more pressure on the man's neck

The man just let out strangled laugh "You think haven't been keeping tabs on your family, we've been watching you lot for years, but we never did anything because of a promise. The promise was broken just recently so now you all are free game" The man said with a strangled laugh

"Who sent you!" Itachi demanded as his sharingan flared

The man just smiled "The demon of the hanging moon is coming for you all" The man said before he pulled out a false tooth with his tongue to reveal cyanide in it as he crushed it in between his teeth and swallowed it "You. Will. Fall" The man said shaking violently as his mouth foamed before falling limp

Itachi stayed silent for a moment before letting out a low chuckle "You think death will keep your secrets safe from me" Itachi said before he heard something, a beeping sound

Itachi before realizing it was coming from the man's body. Itachi's eyes widened as he tore the man's shirt off to reveal a device attached to his chest, right above his heart. The beeping soon started getting faster as Itachi's eyes widened as he jumped away from the corpse

instead of exploding like Itachi expected, the body incinerated to ash as they blew away in the wind. Itachi stared at the scorch mark on the rooftop where the man's corpse used to be before cursing under his breath

They needed the body for Sasuke to use the King of Hell to bring him back, now they don't have anything

Itachi shook his head as he went back to his wife and child. When he got back he found Glynda holding her riding crop in one hand while holding their daughter very tightly

When Glynda saw him coming she relaxed slightly, just slightly "What happened" Glynda inquired

"He killed himself and had a timer on his body to turn his body to ash once his heart stopped" Itachi explained calmly

Glynda bit her lip "Did you learn anything" Glynda asked

"No, nothing of importance at all" Itachi said somewhat bitterly that he couldn't get information from the man

"I'll be sure to call Tsuki's sitter tomorrow to let her know that her services are no longer needed" Glynda said as she put away her riding crop back in its place on the side of her boot

"Good" Itachi said before noticing his wife's concerned look as she gently pushed a strand of hair from their daughter's face "It's going to be alright, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens" Itachi said determinedly

Glynda simply nodded "I know" Glynda said before looking at her husband with a tired smile "You never let me down before" Glynda said as he returned the smile with a tired one himself

"Come on, let's go home. We'll start investigating in the morning" Itachi said as they continued to head back to their home

Itachi stopped for a moment as he looked back in the direction of where the man took his life and remembered what he said "What promise was broken" Itachi muttered before he continued to follow his wife back home

* * *

Mikoto's breath hitched as her body went tensed as she opened her eyes to look around her surroundings

"What's wrong with you?" Qrow asked as he was, of course, taking a swig from his flask

"It's nothing, just felt like something is off you know" Mikoto said tiredly as she ran her fingers through her hair

They were currently on a bullhead, heading back home. From what Mikoto can tell from her seat next to the window, they'll probably make it back home a little after midnight

"Usually get that way when my sister gets in contact with me" Qrow stated as Mikoto nodded

They were silent before Mikoto soon realized what Qrow just said "Hold on, you mean to tell me that you've been in contact with your sister. The mother of the child that is still looking for her and you never thought about telling your own niece that you've been talking to her" Mikoto said as she was shocked to hear this bit of information

"It's for the best, my sister is. . . Let's just say her methods aren't the best and leave it at that" Qrow said as he looked away from Mikoto's analytical gaze

Mikoto, after a moment of staring, let out a huff "I understand" Mikoto said solemnly with a nod before looking back up at him "Which is rare because usually I'll never take a word of a drunk" Mikoto said as Qrow deliberately took a swig of his flask. Mikoto rolled her eyes at her companion's actions before looking out the window with a solemn "But still, I just cant help but feel something is wrong" Mikoto said softly as she looked out the window to gaze up at the broken moon

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Also if you're wondering about me saying he can't be brought back, well the thing is I've been looking into the requirements of bringing someone back with the King's of Hell. All I got is that you need at least some part of their body to use, like at least a decent amount of hair or blood to use the reanimation jutsu then the King of Hell to make the person alive. So since there is only ash, that has blown in the wind, there is no way to bring that guy back**

**From what I can tell I'm planning on making the filler at least two more chapters, if you want you can ignore it and come back when I start the second volume**

**That's all I have to say, I may be busy with real life for a bit if what I think might happen. If so please be ****patient**

**With that out of the way, please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	29. Chapter 26

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me**

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded this story in awhile, it's just a few things has gotten in the way of writing it. The first is work which I won't get into details, the second would be I have such a severe writer's block on this story that I couldn't come up with crap. This entire chapter was me forcibly squeezing out ideas from my minds just to get this chapter done. . . I'm not really proud of this chapter at some parts **

**The third and final reason. . . I might have working on another story and is almost ready to be published**

** Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to update that story for some time, I mean sure a Devil May Cry/Dragon's Age crossover seems like a great idea but it's more work than I thought it would be so it won't be updated for awhile. That and I'm returning my focus on writing to this story again to make up for the lack of content for the past few weeks**

**Now with that out of the way, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the bullhead with Yang, Ruby, Blake, Rhea and Ivy who were all caring their luggage. Akio already said goodbye to them in the bullhead as the vehicle will take him back closer to where his current guardian lives. Weiss on the other hand left back home on a different Bullhead and said goodbye before they even left Beacon

Blake was with them because Ruby apparently invited the cat faunus to spend the weekend with them when she learned the raven haired girl didn't have anywhere to go either.

"We'll see you guys later" Ruby said giving the three members of team SEVN a wave.

Yang gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her sister's side. Yang waved lightly to them as Blake did the same before they headed towards the sister's home

Sasuke let out a small huff "Come on you two, let's get going" Sasuke said picking up his luggage as he began walking in the direction of his home

The two girls followed in silence with their own luggage as they made their way down the streets of the residential area of Vale

After some time they arrived at Sasuke's house. Rhea stared at the old house with an odd look on her face while Ivy continued following Sasuke towards the front door

Sasuke noticed this and looked over his shoulder "Rhea, you coming" Sasuke called back to the winged girl

Rhea snapped out of her distant state of mind too look at her leader "Huh? Yeah I'm coming" Rhea said as this would be the first time she would be staying inside someone's home as a guest

Rhea was the last to enter the nicely furnished home "Welcome home" Rhea's attention was to Sasuke who was standing in front of a doorway which led to the kitchen where Sasuke's father was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in hand

"Hn" Sasuke uttered

"At least say hello son" Fugaku said as Sasuke rolled his eye

"Hello father, shouldn't you be at work?" Sasuke inquired rather blandly

Fugaku let out a scoff "Apparently stopping a smuggling run by White Fang warrants you a break from duty" Fugaku said as he turned the page of his newspaper "Or maybe its the fact I took the law into my hand when I brought my officers to the docks for that brief firefight and Vale's council didn't approve" Fugaku grumbled bitterly as Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing about it

"Where's mother?" Sasuke asked changing as he didn't see his mother as she would always greet him first when he comes home

"You're mother is sleeping on the couch in the living room" Fugaku stated as Rhea walked over to the living room and leaned over the couch as she saw Sasuke's mother sleeping peacefully on her side with one arm hanging over the side

"I see. ." Sasuke said before gesturing to the two girls behind him "These two will be staying with us for the break" Sasuke said as Fugaku put his paper down to stare at the girls

". . . So does Yang know you brought home two girls?" Fugaku asked with a chuckle

Sasuke responded by giving his father a dry look ". . She knows and they're my teammates" Sasuke said dryly before looking at the girls "I'll show you to your rooms" Sasuke said walking up the stairs with the two following behind

They walked down the hall before Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hall between two doors before he pointed to the right door "This is your room, Ivy yours is the other one" Sasuke said gesturing to the left "Make yourselves at home, if you need anything just ask. My room is at the end of the hall" Sasuke said as he began walking to his room

The two girls shared a look, or Ivy nodded her head in Rhea's direction, as they entered their rooms to get settled in

* * *

**(Later in the afternoon)**

Mikoto let out a yawn as she sat up from her spot on the couch and stretched a bit. Mikoto rolled her neck as several pops were heard. Letting out a sigh of content she looked at the hanging clock on the wall to the side and saw it was one in the afternoon

"Damn, didn't think I would sleep this long" Mikoto said with another yawn as she got off the couch as she placed her hands on her sides as she leaned back as several more pops were heard. Mikoto let out another sigh of content as sleeping on the couch wasn't something she was planning on doing but she didn't feel like walking up the stairs to her room and simply flopped onto the couch

Mikoto walked around the couch and decided to make herself something to eat. Mikoto walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge before stopping. Mikoto over her shoulder and saw a girl with stark white hair with hazy green eyes who was currently reading a book at the kitchen table

". . . Um. . Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" Mikoto asked slowly

The girl simply turned the page of her book "Name's Ivy Echo, I'm a member of your son's team who is staying with him for the break. I'm in the kitchen reading because I have nothing else to do" Ivy explained calmly as her fingers glide across the bumps of the page which Mikoto noticed

Mikoto blinked, she didn't know one of her son's team had a blind member. . Wait

"Wait, how many members of his team is here?" Mikoto inquired

"Just me and one other" Ivy stated calmly

"I see" Mikoto said in a slow drawl as Sasuke could've at least called to her to let her know of this beforehand

Soft patter of feet were heard going down the stares as another girl with raven hair with purple highlights and amethyst eyes came walking into the kitchen "Oh hello" Rhea said when she saw Sasuke's mother

"Hello to you as well" Mikoto said politely as she already gotten used to the fact his son brought home two girls and would tease him about it later "What's your name" Mikoto asked politely

"My name is Rhea Nightgale, nice to meet you" Rhea said with a small smile as her wings fluttered

Mikoto paid no attention to the wings, she knew it would be rude if she did so she kept focus on her "Its nice to meet you as well" Mikoto said with a smile before noticing her son silently appearing behind her "Hello Sasuke" Mikoto greeted as Rhea jumped in surprised as her wings fluttered slightly

"Make some noise would you!" Rhea exclaimed as she placed a hand over her beating heart

Sasuke rolled his eye "Yang and the others will be here in a bit" Sasuke said and as if on cue the door to the house was slammed open

"Hello~" Yang called out in a sing song voice as she walked into the house

"Is it alright for us to just barge in?" Blake inquired as she walked next to Ruby as they entered the house

"I once asked but Yang just shrugged in response" Ruby answered lightly as Blake frowned but stayed quiet and walked next to the young girl

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha" Yang greeted with a wave to the older woman

Mikoto smiled "Hello Yang, hello Ruby, and hello another person I don't know" Mikoto said playfully

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Blake Belladonna" Blake greeted

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" Mikoto replied as she smiled seeing as how all the girls were so polite

"So I don't know what you guys are doing for the day but Sasuke and myself are going to check up on his stores" Yang said as she moved to stand next to Sasuke

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your weapon" Ruby said as her eyes had a glimmer in them that showed excitement as she looked at Mikoto

Mikoto let out a small laugh knowing full well about Ruby's weapon fanatics "I'll show you later" Mikoto said as Ruby bounced on her heels in excitement

"Be careful, she won't give your weapon back for hours" Yang said playfully as she went over to Sasuke and leaned against him

"Hey that's. . . Not. . Really. ." Ruby slowly stopped as she looked away embarrassed as she knew her sister was right

Everyone, excluding Sasuke, giggled at the younger girl's attitude

Mikoto looked over to her son and smiled at how they looked at one another. She could see the love that they hidden from each other was now on the outside in full view "Aren't you two adorable" Mikoto said playfully which made Sasuke let out a small irritated groan at his mother's teasing tone while Yang let out a soft laugh as a faint blush appeared on her face "Quick question, did you two get together before the break started or after?" Mikoto asked innocently as she ignored Sasuke's dry look as he knew the reason behind the question

"Before, why?" Yang asked slowly

Mikoto stared at them before pulling out her Scroll and made a call. The call rang out before it connected "Hello?" A familiar male voice said

"You owe me 100 lien, they got together before the break" Mikoto exclaimed with a cheerful laugh

"What!? Dammit I was certain I was going to win" Taiyang cursed out as the others in the room sweat dropped at what they just witnessed

Yang placed her hand against her face with in disbelief at what she's hearing while Sasuke shook his head with a sigh

"Too bad, I expect the money the next time I see you in cash, buh-bye" Mikoto said merrily as she ended the call before looking at her son and noticed the look he had on his face "What? I did say I made a bet with Yang's father remember when you asked for help with your feelings" Mikoto pointed out as Sasuke flinched at the memory before noticing Yang was looking at him with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes

"What did you just say" Yang asked completely amused as she looked at Sasuke who looked away

"He asked for help figuring out his feelings, oh you should've seen how embarrassed he was when he asked for help" Mikoto chimed happily

"Mother, please stop" Sasuke asked of his mother tiredly while Yang let out a soft snicker as the others watched on amused

"But why should I, it's my job as a mother to embarrass her son in front of his first girlfriend" Mikoto said happily with a giggle as Sasuke let out a frustrated groan as he placed his hand against his face

Sasuke let out a tired sigh as he pulled away from Yang "I'll be waiting outside" Sasuke said as he simply walked away from the conversation at hand and out of the kitchen

Yang stood there staring at where Sasuke left before looking back at Mikoto "Did he really ask you for help" Yang said as she couldn't help but feel a smile slowly make its way onto her face

"Yes, he was really confused with his feelings that he even asked how I thought of my husband when I started to fall in love with him" Mikoto said with a warm smile as she placed a hand over heart

"Well isn't that adorable" Rhea said playfully at the thought of her leader being flustered at not knowing what to do about being in love

Yang let out a soft laugh "Well I should get going, see you later Mrs. Uchiha" Yang said as Mikoto let out a soft laugh

"With the way you and my son are you might as well call me mother" Mikoto said playfully as Yang turned beat red

"Hey come on, we just got together and that's years away" Yang said quickly as she wasn't expecting that sort of reply as a blush began to grow on her face

"Oh, so you already thought about what you two are going to do in the future" Mikoto replied with a playful smirk as Yang turned even redder. Mikoto let out a laugh "I'm just messing with you Yang. Go on, have fun" Mikoto said with a warm smile as she waved the younger girl off

"U-Uh, yeah. I'll see you guys later" Yang said as she left the kitchen flustered

"And when I mean fun I don't mean anything explicit, don't want you to become an adolecent mother!" Mikoto called out before laughing loudly as the door the to the house was slammed closed

"Wow" Ruby uttered in awe at what she just witness "I never thought I ever see Yang act like that" Ruby said as it wasn't everyday someone could make Yang completely flustered in less than a minute

"That part with you saying she might as well call you mother, you were actually being serious" Ivy pointed out as everyone turned to look at Ivy before looking at Mikoto

Mikoto let out a hum "A little but that'll be years from now" Mikoto said with a soft laugh "Now then, I missed lunch. Who wants to help me something for us all to eat" Mikoto suggested with a grin

"I'm in" Ruby said raising her hand

"Eh, I'm not much help in the kitchen I'll help" Rhea said

"I'll help" Blake joined in

"Have fun" Ivy said waving her hand in their direction as she turned a page of her book

The girls looked at the bat faunus before looking at the other with laughter as Fugaku came in spinning his cane as he looked around the kitchen to see everyone being busy

"What'd I miss" Fugaku inquired before tapping the end of his cane on the ground

"Been awhile since I seen you with that cane of yours" Mikoto said with a smirk

"True" Fugaku said before stopping as he looked around the kitchen to see it filled with young girls including his wife "You know this oddly reminds me on how we first met" Fugaku said jokingly while gesturing to the entire kitchen filled with girls and his wife

"I would say you are being silly but the fact there are so many girls in your home I couldn't say this wasn't a coincidence" Mikoto responded playfully as memories of when they were younger was coming back to them

"Why would all us girls remind you of how you first met?" Ruby asked curiously as the two Uchihas went stiff as they realized the children in the room don't know of their past as an assassin and pimp

"Uh, that's a story for another day" Mikoto said quickly

"Agreed, now do you need any help" Fugaku said quickly as well to get out of this conversation

"Wait hold on, why would there be a lot of girls in his home" Rhea pointed out

"Need some ingredients as I wasn't expecting this many people, especially since they are staying for dinner as well" Mikoto said rather quickly with a nervous sweat going down her cheek

"I'll go to the store, message me what you need" Fugaku said quickly before rushing out of the room as Mikoto got to work preparing their lunch

The girls just looked at Mikoto who ignored their gaze as Ivy spoke up "This is just weird" Ivy said shaking her head as she got the gist of what they said and just decided to ignore it

The rest just looked at the blind girl before looking at another with a shrug as they went to help Mikoto with lunch

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Shisui let out a yawn as he was currently in his office doing some of his paperwork

"Here, put this under references" Shisui said handing the folder out

"Got it" another Shisui said as he grabbed the folder and walked over to the cabinet

"Got another sheet here saying we need some article, where's article 2-Y?" a different Shisui inquired

"Over here" yet another Shisui spoke up

The original Shisui let out a ragged sigh. He had made some clones to help him out with the paperwork and even with this extra sets of hands it was still too taxing.

"Hey Shisui I need you to-GACK!" Jeremiah let out a strangled yell of shock when he saw the four Shisuis

"Sup Jeremiah" The four Shisuis sad in sync

Jeremiah placed a hand on his chest while leaning against the doorway "I'll never get used to seeing you make more of yourself" Jeremiah said shaking his head with a sigh

The Shisuis all rolled their eyes as three of them poofed away, leaving only the original in the room "What is it Jeremiah?" Shisui asked tiredly at the red head

"Just wanted to let you know of the progress we have on building some of the attractions for the festival" Jeremiah stated

"Which ones, the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yep"

"What about the small arcades and game stands?"

"Of course"

"Go carts?"

"Yep"

"Go carts with guns?"

"Still have no idea how that idea got passed but yes"

"What about the laser tag area"

"Yes"

"What about the laser tag area where we use dust instead of fake lights"

"Seriously, who in their right mind actually allowed this but yes"

"What about the giant slingshot where you sit in it and get sent flying about half a mile before landing in a pool of blue jello"

". . . "

". . . "

". . . We couldn't fill the pool with blue jello and had to substitute it with red" Jeremiah said with a sigh as he might as well give up on wondering who in their right mind would even participate in that attraction. A feisty blonde and hyperactive pancake eater sneezed at that moment

"Damn, really liked blueberry to cherry" Shisui muttered under his breath as Jeremiah heard him and let out a sigh

"We're also almost done with that shooting range for the competition"

"Oh that's good. . . What about the more extreme version?"

"We're not doing that" Jeremiah grounded out

"Why not" Shisui complained

"I'm more accepting of the other attractions because those seem reasonable to Huntsmen standards but I'm not condoning the idea of bringing Grim for them to hunt. Especially near a populated area" Jeremiah said with his arms crossed

"Aw, but it'll be fun" Shisui complained lightly as Jeremiah let out a ragged sigh

"No and that's final" Jeremiah said putting his foot down as Shisui grumbled before looking at the red head

"Anything else" Shisui said as he picked up a cup of tea he had on his desk that was now cold

"Well other than the fact the White Fang has been spotted along the coast of kingdom, nothing else" Jeremiah said rather calmly

"I see" Shisui said as he brought the cup to his lips before stopping "Wait what?" Shisui uttered dumbfounded "The White Fang are where?!" Shisui exclaimed as he slammed his cup onto the table

"Oh don't worry, we'll deal with it. It'll be a good exercise for the military we're building. Think of it as practice to get some actual combat experience. Don't worry about it though, we'll have a few older huntsmen shadow them just in case something happens" Jeremiah explained as Shisui let out a tired sigh

"Well I'm going then" Shisui said getting up from his seat

Jeremiah calmly stared at his leader and friend ". . . Go ahead" Jeremiah said moving aside for him to walk out

"You're not going to stop me?" Shisui questioned

"Would you have listened to me if I said no?" Jeremiah fired back

Shisui let out a nervous laugh "Well no" Shisui said looking away

Jeremiah shook his head "Then there's your answer" Jeremiah said as he made his way out of the room before stopping at the door "Oh! One more thing, when you do leave at least leave behind some of those doppelgangers-"

"Shadow clones"

"Whatever, behind to finish your work. We still need those papers signed you know" Jeremiah pointed out as Shisui let out a ragged sigh

"Why isn't Amber here again?" Shisui complained as he rest his head against his table

"You gave her the day off and she accepted the second it came out of your mouth, walking out the door before you could say you were joking" Jeremiah deadpanned

Shisui let out a laugh "Right, now I remember" Shisui mumbled before looking at Jeremiah about to say something before the red head cut him off

"I'm not here helping is because I'm out organizing this festival, not to mention getting our Huntsmen academy ready for when the other kingdoms academies come to stay." Jeremiah explained "And no I won't trade positions, you're on your own for this" Jeremiah said bluntly before turning away and walked out of the room

Shisui shook his head as a small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he head towards the large windows of his office. Shisui made a few clones and had them get to work on the papers as he jumped out of the window.

Shisui jumped down onto a building below and soon began jumping roof to roof. He then got a message from Jeremiah on where the soldiers were going to meet up before the small operation.

Shisui then turned a complete 180 as the location was the opposite direction of where he was heading.

After a good while he soon made it to the small military building on the outskirts of the city. Shisui decided to do the same as the Huntsmen who were going to shadow the soldiers and stayed in the shadows as well. Even from the Huntsmen

He decided to see how well both groups handle this and wanted to see how proficient they are. Shisui looked down at the patrol that was going out to deal with the White Fang and smiled. He recognized a few of them, they were children that were part of his original group that followed him to each kingdom.

Shisui let out a reminiscent sigh, he still remembered when he first met most of these soldiers in the past. They were all people forgotten from society without a purpose in life until he came upon them and gave them one. He gave a life that they didn't think they would ever have without him that they were so thankful they didn't hesitate in becoming part of his military or joining his newly made Huntsmen academy.

He didn't force them join to become part of the military or even the Huntsmen academy, hell he even insisted some of them become doctors, lawyers, even store owners so they could stay away from the violence of the world he took them out of. Most ignored him and told him that they wanted to repay him for everything he had done for them by protecting what he had built in his stead.

Shisui smiled as he looked down at the group of soldiers getting ready, talking to one another as he let out another reminiscent sigh. They all grew up so much since then, no longer little children that followed his shadow everywhere and now young adults ready to fight to protect what they love. He couldn't help but feel pride in them as they helped another get ready for the job at hand

Shisui continued to watch until the leader of the group came and told his men the plan. It was a short and sweet plan; head to the location of the White Fang, survey the area for any advantage spots, split into two teams to attack on both flanks before they could solidify their hold in that location

The soldiers all nodded as they got ready and started marching, yet none of them lost the smile on their faces as they joked around to one another.

Shisui from his spot high above continued to follow them until they made it to the coast where they all became serious and quiet. No more playing, just serious business as each one of them checked their weapons one last time before they soon approached the supposed location of the White Fang

Soon enough they came to a small cavern along the rocky coast where the White Fang could be seen from the distance. The group of soldiers pulled back and went around through the tree line on the far left of the coast. They continued moving they split off as one group stayed near the entrance while the other went around to the back end of the cavern is where another entrance was located

Shisui watched in silence as they waited, before enacting their plan. They got the signal from the other group they were ready and they started firing upon the White Fang.

Shisui watched, wanting to just jump in and deal with the threat himself but he cant always be there to protect his people. He needs them to grow, learn and experience what it means to fight for what you believe in.

Shisui continued to watch, flinching every time he saw one of the soldiers get hit. Nothing bad but enough for some of them to drop down behind cover while the team's medic patched up the wounded

Shisui watched as more White Fang came, running from the other group making their way inside as did the group he was watching. Shisui moved discreetly as he was now inside the cavern as it became a close quarters fight.

Some of the White Fang members dropped their guns as they pulled out melee weapons and began fighting back like a cornered animal with their pearly white fangs bared, pun not intended

It was getting to the point the firefight became a brawl as he watched both groups fight it out. It was only to the point where a big member, and by big he means around twelve feet in height shows up out of nowhere

The massive member was an elephant faunus if his large tusks mean anything. Shisui watched with anger in his eyes and his fists clenched tightly as the massive faunus smacked his soldiers around as the White Fang got the upper hand again

Things seemed to be going south for the soldiers as he saw some of his Hunters about to come out to help until a young female soldier did something. She shouted at another soldier as he immediately crouched from an incoming attack from the elephant faunus

The woman ran towards the crouched man and used him as a jumping board as she jumped off the man's shoulders high into the air with a drop kick. A drop kick that hit straight into the elephant faunus face who wasn't paying attention as he fighting off the other soldiers that were attacking his side until two pairs of feet entered his point of view

The woman fell down onto her feet as the giant faunus stumbled back as another soldier appeared behind him as he used the but of his gun to hit the back of the faunus' knee. The elephant faunus fell to one knee as yet another soldier came up and ran up his back to jump up over him, turn around to face the faunus as he brought both his fists down onto the faunus' head

The soldier landed next to woman who then round housed kicked the elephant faunus as yet another soldier came up, wielding his gun like a club, and hit smacked it against the side of the elephant faunus' head

The woman then finished this assault by wrapping her both her knuckles in a blue cloth that suddenly shrieked loudly with lightning running across the dust woven cloth. The woman then ran up to the large faunus before stopping an inch from the man. She moved her hands back in a circular motion before shooting them forward in a double palm strike against the man's chest

Time seemed to slow down as the hit cause a ring of electricity to appear in front of the elephant faunus' chest as he was pushed back a few inches into the air before an explosion of lightning shot outwards from his back. Time continued as the elephant faunus flew a few feet before landing on his back with a thud as thin wisps of smoke rose from his unconscious body

With the loss of the strongest member the rest of the White Fang soldiers began dwindling down to nothing until the measly remains surrendered. The soldiers apprehended the remaining soldiers and picked up any members that were still breathing

The Hunters who were watching let out a sigh of relief nothing happened as Shisui did the same with sigh he was apparently holding in. Shisui smiled as several soldiers patted the woman on the back and said how amazing that last hit was

The woman just laughed and waved them off as they began hauling their now prisoners away.

Shisui let out a small laugh as he pulled out a his Akatsuki mask from pouch he carried on his side. He stared at it before looking at the woman who was leading the group back with the group's leader with a smile on her lips

". . . Seems we may another joining our ranks one day" Shisui mused before putting his mask away as began heading back to the city, far ahead of the soldiers and Huntsmen that were still shadowing them just in case

Shisui made it back to the city and landed on a random building as he took a deep breath and just smiled

He stared out at what he made and it just kept making him smile even bigger. He did something no Kingdom could ever do, create a community that treats one another like equals, even family

Shisui just sat down at the edge of the building and stared out into the distance, looking upon the setting sun for awhile until it finally slipped past the horizon as the shattered moon started to rise from the other end

Shisui soon got a call on his Scroll which he answered "Hello" Shisui answered calmly

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The screaming voice caused Shisui to fall onto his back as he recognized the voice

"I'm at the. . Where am I?" Shisui said after a moment as he didn't even know what part of Kizuro he was in

"Oh my freaking- Look just get back, your fakes all are passed out on the ground muttering "No more" with tons of those papers you were to sign covering their entire bodies" Amber stated dryly as Shisui flinched realizing the clones must've worked themselves into exhaustion. How they haven't disappeared yet is a miracle in its own self

Shisui let out a sigh as he lifted his other hand up in a seal as several poofs were heard on the other end as the memories came to him which made him want to just curl up and go to sleep at how excruciatingly boring the paperwork was from the memories

Shisui let out a groan when the memories show he _still_ has a lot of paperwork to do when he gets back. Seriously, where the hell did all that paperwork come from and how many trees did they destroy to produce all that paper

He just shook his head "I'll deal with it tomorrow" Shisui said as he heard Amber let out a huff

"Of course you would say that, what am I going to do with you" Amber said amusingly

Shisui at that moment thought of something and jumped down onto the streets below "You could always marry me" Shisui said rather nonchalantly as he began running through the streets

"Oh haha, very funny" Amber replied with an amused scoff

". . . " Shisui stayed silent as he continued moving down the street

". . Wait, y-you're joking right?" Amber asked unsure of what to say

". . ."

"Oh my god, you're actually being serious" Amber said in astonishment

"Of course, now do you just want a simple gold band or do you want a shiny diamond on it" Shisui replied calmly as he stopped in front of a jewelry store

". . ."

". . Amber?"

". . . . ."

". . . You still there?" Shisui asked as the silence made him uncomfortable

". . If you want to propose to me, then at least do it properly and say it to my face when you come back" Amber said breathlessly as Shisui could just hear the smile on her face

"Will do" Shisui replied softly "But seriously, do you just want a gold band or do you want something pretty" Shisui asked playfully

Amber let out a small scoff "Shisui, you know well enough to know the answer" Amber said with small mirth

"Gold band it is, I'll see you back home. My loving fiance" Shisui said as he could hear Amber's breath hitch just slightly

"I'll be waiting" Amber replied breathlessly

Shisui closed his Scroll as he stared at the jewelry shop in front of him as realization of what he just did dawned on him "I'm getting married!" Shisui shouted happily as with a laugh and his arms raised up high

Shisui ran into the store with a spring in his step as he went to buy the ring to bring back to Amber to propose in person. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day and few days to come

* * *

**And that's it, I was going to add more but it just felt like I was trying to extend it something rather stupidly. So I cut it short here**

**Also just to remind you people, this isn't the Fall Maiden Amber, this is an Amber that I made before they even announced that character**

**The next chapter would be more interesting in my opinion at least.**

**Well that's all I have to say so before we end this, like usual**

**Please leave a comment, review, send me a PM for any question you might have and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	30. Chapter 27

**How's it going everyone, did you miss me.**

**I am so sorry that this took longer than I had anticipated, it's just it's getting harder and harder to make these chapters, and this chapter is small compared to the others and I'm sorry**

**Though in my defense I did multitask in making this chapter in addition in making more new stories. . I'm sorry by the way for making more stories when I already have enough as it is**

**I mean, I am making an Okami/Rwby story another Naruto/Rwby story involving a certain man who can control the bones in his body, and I was working on the next chapter of the Devil May Cry/Dragon age story I made recently**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah~ I really need to stop multitasking when you think about it. . And I really need to stop making new idea. . . Shit, I just came up with another one and I love it. . Damn it, stop it already brain! Why must I come up with these ideas, there are lot of other people as well that can do it!**

**.**

**.**

**Oh wait, no one would. . . _*Sigh*_ Why must I be so creative**

**Well enough of my rant, let's get on with this**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

Akio was sleeping peacefully in his fur skin bed after a long tiring trip. Getting here to this log cabin in the woods took more out of him than he thought and he just wanted to curl up in his bed for a bit before his teacher bugs him

Akio let out a content sigh as he pressed he face against his pillow in content as nothing could ruin this moment

***Click***

That is if the man who is his guardian isn't such a son of a bi-

***Bang***

Akio jumped from his bed when he heard the gun fire and immediately got out of bed before tripping on his sheets, falling to the floor with a thump

Akio looked up to see his guardian/teacher clicking his tongue while shaking his head. Akio glared hatefully up at the man with a growl

"Now now Akio, no need to be so testy. Just checking your reflexes, horrible by the way" Cavbal said with a chuckle

Akio responded by grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing at Cavbal who moved out of the way

"Now is that anyway to treat your teac-Ack!" Cavbal shouted as Akio suddenly tackled him to the floor

The two started wrestling on the ground, throwing punches at one another as furniture began to be knocked over from their struggle

After a good few minutes the struggle ended when Cavbal picked Akio up and lifted him above his head before throwing him out the window of their cabin. Akio was thrown several feet from the cabin onto the cold ground with a irritated groan

Akio slowly picked himself off the ground with another irritable groan before his weapon bounced off his head. Akio looked down at his weapon before looking back at the window he was thrown out to see Cavbal removing the broken frame

"Go get something for us to eat while I fix this" Cavbal said shooing Akio away with a wave of his hand

Akio grumbled as he picked up his bow and began walking away from the cabin into the forest while still in his pajamas

After a quick hunt Akio came back carrying a boar he had shot as he reentered the cabin that had it's broken window replaced during the time he left. When Akio entered the cabin he expected Cavbal to say he was getting slow but instead he found the old Hunter sitting at the dinner table, with two plates of bacon, eggs, sasuage, and even steak

Akio just stared at the plates of food on the table before staring at the old man "Why did you make me hunt if we have this?" Akio inquired dryly

"What? I can't welcome back my charge by cooking him a decent meal without him realizing it?" Cavbal asked whimsically

Akio just stared at him blankly with his brow twitching ever so often

"Just sit down and eat" Cavbal said dryly as he ate his food

Akio didn't need to be told twice as he dropped the boar off to the side and went over to the table. He sat down and began eating his plate of food

"Tell me about Beacon" Cavbal said in the middle of their meal

Akio stopped eating to stare at his teacher and swallowed the food he was chewing "It was-" Akio said taking a moment to think about the year he had so far. Of his team, Sasuke who was distant yet supportive of him, Rhea who was kind, fun loving, caring, and Ivy who quiet, blunt, yet thoughtful "It was alright" Akio said as he held back a smile

Cavbal put his utensils down to cross his arms "Uh huh" Cavbal said amusingly

"What?" Akio said looking at his teacher with a confused look

"I just remembered the last time I saw you, you walked out of here an angry young man" Cavbal stated with a chuckle before looking at him "I was expecting you to change a bit but I wasn't expecting you to come back so calm. The anger is still there but it's more controlled, precise in a way. You have focused your anger in a way that I couldn't teach you, I'm impressed and surprised at the same time with this improvement" Cavbal said with a smile

Akio gripped his fork tightly when Cavbal said that. His teacher was right, he was angry at the world, hateful against everything he gone through. Yet, slowly but surely he started to calm down when he became part of a team. At first he wanted nothing to do with them except using them to get his way.

It never happened, Rhea became a close friend, especially with how friendly she was to him when he didn't discriminate her. Ivy was distant at first but slowly opened up and confided in him on some things when she needed to get something off her chest.

And Sasuke. . . Well at least he tries being a friend. Great leader but everything else is a work in progress

With all that has happened in just the short amount of time he has known them, he couldn't explain it but he couldn't help but feel happy that he met them all

". . . I guess I just found a way to focus my anger into something productive is all" Akio said as Cavbal let out a small laugh

"Funny, I remember you saying how going to Beacon would be a waste of time. Seems like what I said came true, you found some people who trust you and you trust them" Cavbal said with a grin as Akio shot him a glare

Akio didn't say anything as Cavbal was right, he lost that bet and he didn't mind. He met so many people who exceeded his expectations on how they would act. They weren't bad people, they were people who cared about others, whether they be human or faunus. He truly found some great people who he has no qualms in calling friends

But he didn't want Cavbal to know that or he'll act smug for the duration of his stay "Bite me old man" was Akio's response

"For the love of, I'm 37! That's not old!" Cavbal said slamming his fist onto the table

"The grey hairs on your head say otherwise" Akio pointed out dryly

"That's because the stress of raising your disrespectful ass made my hair go grey!" Cavbal shouted indignantly

"No you always had grey hair, you just now blame it on me for the fact your so old" Akio responded ever so calmly

The two stared at each other for a moment as silence fell upon them

". . . . Arrogant little shit" Cavbal said breaking the silence in a slow drawl

"Bastard caretaker" Akio shot back casually

Cavbal let out a small scoff "I can't believe I even missed you" Cavbal muttered under his breath

"Wait what?" Akio said as he heard Cavbal

"Nothing, now if you excuse me I need to that boar you brought in" Cavbal said while he stood up and went off to the side where Akio left the dead carcass "By the way" Cavbal said as he stopped to turn to his ward "Welcome home" Cavbal said with a large grin on his face before he went back to getting the boar

Akio stared at his caretaker before a small smile appeared on his lips as he looked around the cabin with a soft a sigh "It's good to be home" Akio said under his breath

"Dammit Akio! Couldn't you drain it's blood before bringing it inside at least" Cavbal complained as he gestured to the pool of blood around the boar

Akio let out a small laugh, he actually missed these antics they shared_ 'It really is good to be home'_ Akio thought before he got up "Stop complaining, I'll go get the mop" Akio said as he walked off to the side to get the mop _'I wonder how the others are'_ Akio thought with a hum before helping the old man with the boar

* * *

Ivy let out a soft snore as she slept peacefully in her bed in the room she was staying in.

"I can't believe she's going to sleep the day away" Rhea stated incredulously from her spot in front of the open door to the room

"Well to be fair, she is a bat. They are known to sleep during the day" Sasuke pointed as he stood behind Rhea to look over his shoulder at Ivy's sleeping form. Sasuke then moved away as he began walking down the hallway

"Where are you going?" Rhea questioned as she watched her leader's retreating figure down the hall

"I'm going to train, you can do whatever you want" Sasuke waving back without turning to face her as he walked down the stairs to the ground floor

Rhea stared in silence before slumping her shoulders with a sigh. Rhea scratched her head as she doesn't really know what to do, most of the things she did were usually spending time with her team or the others. Before that she would just scavenge for food and money to get by the day

She's now without both and first time in her life, she has nothing to do. At Beacon she could at least stay in the library and read a book or two before falling asleep and waking up to Akio or Sasuke coming to pick her up.

Rhea let out another sigh as she closed the door to Ivy's room as she decided to let the bat faunus sleep before walking down the hallway. She made it to the stairway as she headed down to ground level before she continued walking. She only stopped when she passed by the living room and stared at the large TV

". . . Might as well numb my brain with TV" Rhea muttered dryly as she walked into the living room

**(Some time later)**

Mikoto through the hallway of her home as she just finished cleaning her weapons and now she was going out to get some more groceries. The added amount of people living here at the moment, plus the usual guests that come everyday, has made her current food supplies insufficient to care for them all

Mikoto walked down the hallway before stopping at the living room as she saw the TV was on. Mikoto blinked as she walked into the living room and up to the couch where she saw a wing hanging over the couch. Mikoto walked to the side of the couch where she saw Rhea laying down on her stomach as her other wing was spread out on the ground. She had her elbow propped up against the couch cushion with her head resting on her fist while she had this bored look on her face as she stared at the TV

Mikoto looked at the TV to see what the young girl was watching and it was apparently of two men in full body armor, one in a shade of blue and the other in a lighter shade. They were apparently arguing about other soldiers down were in a box canyon with them. Mikoto raised a brow at the odd show before looking back at Rhea as she cleared her throat.

Rhea jumped at the sound and looked over to see Mikoto looming over her "Oh, Mrs. Uchiha is something the matter?" Rhea asked nervously as the older woman's gaze was slightly nerve wracking to her

Mikoto noticed this as she leaned back to give the young faunus some space "Nothing, I was just planning on going to the store. I would go by myself or even ask my husband or son to go with me to help but they aren't here. Would you like to come with me" Mikoto asked with a smile as she could tell the young girl is incredibly bored and would like something to do

Mikoto blinked before smiling slightly "Of course" Rhea responded as she turned the TV off and got up from the couch as she followed Mikoto out of the house

**(Later)**

Rhea was walking down the food aisle pushing down a cart as Mikoto was looking through the prices that were listed on the shelves. Rhea was looking forward trying her hardest to ignore the whispers going on being her to no avail

'Look at those wings'

'Disgusting'

'I thought this place was better than to let something like that in'

Rhea tightened her grip on the hand bars of the cart as Mikoto put in some groceries in the basket of the cart as they continued down the aisle

"Just them ignore them, they are half the person you are" Mikoto said suddenly as Rhea looked stunned that she heard the whispers in the background

Rhea stared at the woman who was calmly going through the aisles with her as she said nothing else

After some time, going through some aisles Rhea spoke up "I honestly don't get you people some times" Rhea muttered as Mikoto stopped walked to look over her shoulder

"What do you mean?" Mikoto inquired as she turned to face the young faunus

"I mean, you, your family, Ruby's family, the other teams we hang around, all of you are so nice to us faunus that it's rather unsettling when you think about it when you compare it to the rest of the world" Rhea said with a small frown as Mikoto let out an amused laugh

"That's because before you only met people who have single minded views of life. I understand the world much differently than those people that believe all faunus are bad but the thing is normal human can do just as bad as the White Fang can. So there really isn't any reason to discriminate a person on what they are but how they act in the world" Mikoto explained rather calmly as Rhea looked at her for a moment as the older woman just smiled "I'm sure you already know this, with all your friends you have now" Mikoto stated before walking off ahead of Rhea

Rhea stayed in that spot in the aisle as she thought about it and smiled. It was nice being reminded of how she met so many wonderful people since coming to Beacon, both humans and faunus alike. Rhea lifted her head up high and continued pushing the cart down the aisle where Mikoto was waiting for her. Smiling as she ignored the whispers, they would never get to her ever, no matter how hard they try she'll block them out and if somehow they get in she knows her friends will have her back to bring her back to reality.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

Ivy slowly opened her eyes as she let out a soft shrill as the sound bounced around the entire room. Ivy sat up and took a sniff as she could smell food. She let out a stronger shrill sound as the layout of the house was revealed as she sensed several people beginning to sit down in the kitchen.

Ivy got out of her bed as she went over to where she kept her clothes and got dressed. Afterwards she made her way out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs and towards the Kitchen where she sensed the occupants turn to look at her

"Well look who finally woke up" Rhea said rather amused

"What time is it?" Ivy asked as she made her way towards the empty seat as she ran her hands across the chair before sitting down

"Seven O'clock" Sasuke answered

"Oh, that's rather ear-"

"In the evening"

"Oh, no wonder my body feels so relaxed" Ivy mused as she rolled her neck with a few small pops were made as she let out a sigh of content

"You're going to regret making your internal clock like this because I'm not going to wake you when we go back to Beacon" Sasuke stated rather dryly as Ivy sensed him beginning to eat his food

Mikoto then came up from behind and set down a plate for her as well. Ivy took a few sniffs and let out a hum of approval when she didn't smell any meat or fish

"Rhea told me you can't eat any meat or fish so I tried my hand at using tofu substitutes" Mikoto said happily as Ivy let out a shrill as sensed where the fork was and moved her hand across the table to pick it up. She then stabbed the food and took a bite before letting out a hum

"It's good" Ivy said after swallowing the food as she could feel Mikoto smile brightly

"I'm glad you liked it, if you want more just ask" Mikoto informed her politely to which she nodded and continued eating.

They all ate dinner in peace as Rhea and Mikoto held a conversation with Fugaku joining in once in awhile as the other two at the table ate in silence. Once dinner was done Ivy got up from her seat and headed towards the door, while making sure she has her daggers

"I'm going out for awhile" Ivy called out

"Be sure to come back at least come back before three in the morning" Sasuke called out as Ivy just waved him off as she left the building.

Ivy closed the door behind her as she took a deep breath as the cold air of night filled her lungs which gave her a serene feeling. Ivy exhaled slowly before she began walking away from the house

Her silent shrills bouncing off the surface of everything around her as she continued walking along. She been walking for some time now, just enjoying the cold late night breeze while letting out shrills to guide her

She soon found herself in what she may thinks is a large park. Ivy walked down the path until she stopped and sat down on a park bench.

She just sat there on that bench for quite some time in silence as she listened to the world at night most people don't know about. The small animals scurrying under everyone's feet, stray dogs and cats eating from garbage, to the people having fun a distance away

No around to bug her, look at her funny because of her ears or eyes, no one to bug her with questions or try to make a conversation with her, no one to ask how she is or if she's having a great day, no one to ask if she wants to hang out with them for some fun amongst friends. . .

Ivy let out a sigh as she frowned

The peace and quiet of the night is something she loved with a passion. It gave her peace of mind, freedom for her thoughts to roam without the noise of the day to bother her. Complete peace and quiet without her. . friends

"I guess having friends changes a person more than you think" Ivy said to herself with a small chuckle as she didn't really want to go back to Sasuke's house just yet. Especially knowing the others would probably be asleep by now

Ivy leaned her head back as her gaze was going straight up to the sky that was nothing pitch black to her "I wonder what the stars look like. . Where did that come from?" Ivy said a frown as she guessed she became. . Curious of the world around her because of her friends

Friends that she never had till now, sure there were other kids back in the good ol' days of the peaceful White Fang but they stayed away from her. Mostly because they found it hard to play with a girl who can't see yet can always know where they are or unnerving how she never really blinked or her hazy eyes stared straight into their eyes, devoid of emotion all together

Ivy just continued sitting on the park bench in silence as a frown slowly appeared on her face as she realized, just how lonely she is right now. This is something she never dealt with before, she enjoyed her peace and quiet with people not bothering her. Now on the other hand, she misses it, interaction with another person no matter how little the conversation it is. Just being in the presence of someone, felt rather, nice.

* * *

Rhea let out a yawn as she walked down the stares of the dim lit house as her nocturnal vision helped guide her through the house as she made it to the kitchen to grab a drink. After getting said drink Rhea trudged back out of the kitchen, as she stared into the hazy green eyes of the person in front of her.

Rhea jumped back when she realized Ivy was standing in front of her. Rhea placed a hand on her chest as she let out a deep breath "Dear lord Ivy, don't sneak up on someone like that. We all get enough of that from Sasuke and his family" Rhea commented wryly while Ivy just continued to stare at her ". . Um. . Well I'm going to sleep now, goodni-" Rhea was cut off when something clung onto her

Rhea took a moment to realize Ivy was hugging her, rather awkwardly in her opinion

"Um, is everything okay?" Rhea asked rather awkwardly, which is quite normal when a girl who is known _not_ to hug people is currently hugging you

"Sorry" Ivy muttered before pulling away

"It's alright, just wondering what brought this on?" Rhea questioned as Ivy shrugged

"It's nothing, just felt somewhat lonely is all" Ivy admitted with a shrug while looking away with a nervous expression on her face

Rhea blinked before a soft smile appeared on her face "Do you want to talk" Rhea asked slightly chipper as her drowsy state was long gone by now

". . . . Did you have a good day today" Ivy inquired as Rhea smiled at the blind girl's attempt of a conversation

"Of course, I had great day today with Mrs. Uchiha" Rhea said happily willing to bring some comfort to the girl to alleviate her loneliness

From simple questions to much more deeper ones, they spent their time talking to one another, not really paying attention to the time at all as they had fun conversing with another

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

Sasuke walked down the stairs of his home and walked towards the kitchen before stopping when he noticed something in the living room. Sasuke walked into the living room and saw a wing draped over the couch haphazardly

He wondered why Rhea was sleeping down on the couch and decided to wake her up. Sasuke moved to the side to grab Rhea's shoulder to shake her awake but stopped. He was expecting Rhea to be asleep on the couch, what he wasn't expecting was Ivy sleeping underneath the winged faunus with an oddly content look on her face

". . . . . I am not getting involved" Sasuke said and held his hands up before walking away from his two teammates. Whatever happened is between them and he is in not getting involved in whatever is happening

He didn't noticed when he walked away the bat faunus smiling brighter as she clung tightly to Rhea as she enjoyed the warmth she got from her friend

"Five more minutes" Rhea mumbled as Ivy let out a small laugh before falling asleep peacefully

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. Sorry for it being so short again**

**The next one will be the last for this fill in between the seasons. . . Should've just done Volume two instead of this but no~ I had to try to be creative to fill in the gap between volumes. Fuck you brain, you give me so many ideas but none of them are for this story!**

**. . .Huh, oddly enough I want to write Death's Academy or Hunter's redemption again. . . I don't know if this is a good or bad thing now**

**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this small chapter, please comment, review, and PM if you have any questions. I'll see you all later, have a great day**


	31. Chapter 28

**How's it going everyone**

**Sorry that it took longer than I expected, I admit I procrastinated a little when it came to updating the story along with work getting in the way, then I got sick which didn't help a bit, plus new games came out as well as DLCs for Fallout 4 and Witcher 3 so I spent most of my time playing those games which didn't help with me typing up this story. **

**What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry that it took awhile to update**

**And I'm happy to say that after this chapter we'll be heading into volume two territory, hooray. No more having to write these in between chapters, which by I hated writing. Really regretted trying to stretch this out stupidly**

**Anyways, before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin**

* * *

"So Akio's coming today?" Sasuke asked as he walked past his home's living room when he heard mention of the only other male member from his winged teammate.

"Yeah, Akio called saying that he'll be coming here soon and will spend the last few days of our break with us" Rhea explained as she ran one hand through Ivy's hair who was using her lap as a pillow as she slept peacefully.

Ever since Sasuke found the two sleeping on the couch they been rather close, something he is not going to involved with. What ever is happening is not his concern unless someone get's hurt. . . Physically that is, emotional problems are Akio's problems. . . Or one of the other girls from the other teams that hang around them if they're able to.

If none of them are available he'll try to help, but no guarantees.

"I see, I'll be going out for a bit" Sasuke said before walking away from the conversation like he usually did and walked out of his home. Sasuke took a few steps from his home before disappearing from view and appearing on the roof across the street. He began jumping from building and building before heading towards the warehouses of the industrial district of Vale.

Sasuke landed in front of an abandoned warehouse that he has been using to train his abilities during his free time. Most of the time he's been testing out some ideas involving his aura ever since learning that aura can be molded into something more than what people initially thought was possible.

Sasuke entered the abandoned warehouse and walked to the center of the open space. He took a deep breath and began channeling his aura through his left arm to his hand. After a moment he as an old feeling surfaced through his arm. Chirping was soon heard throughout the abandoned warehouse as purple lightning raced across his left hand.

Sasuke turned to the side where a makeshift target was formed of shipping containers that were lined up neatly against the wall of the warehouse. Sasuke pumped more aura in his hand as the lightning around his hand flared up as he soon ran towards the shipping containers.

Sasuke pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward into the container as his hand pierced the metal of the container. Only his hand pierced the container though as the Aura chidori was lacking in power to actually be of use in a normal combat situation other than a slight distraction.

From what he can tell from that attacks he uses consisting of aura are only fifteen percent in strength compared to it's chakra counterpart. And by it's chakra counterpart he means his chidori when he was participating in the Chunin exams all those years ago. Though he did figure out a way to make it to a twenty-five in power compared to that time.

Sasuke pulled his hand out from the container before he pulled out a Dust crystal. Sasuke crushed the Dust crystal in his hand as lightning ran across his hand once more but much more intense than before. Sasuke pulled back his arm and struck forward as this time his hand went straight through the container all the way to his elbow.

Sasuke tugged his arm out of the container as he began thinking of ways to train his body to utilize aura efficiently. The only ideas he's been thinking off are the tree climbing and walking on water practices. But he hasn't had time recently to even begin with those practices as he had been dealing with his team staying at his place along Yang. . Mostly Yang, nothing bad just distracting is all. Never in his life has he thought of how distracting her lips are, nor has he ever thought something along those lines would even pop up _in_ his mind in the first place.

Sasuke pushed those thoughts aside as he continued his training as he walked back to the center of the warehouse.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he felt aura build up in his lungs before he breathed out, the aura exiting his mouth turning into a torrent of purple flames that reached only six feet from his body. Sasuke stopped the flow of fire as it died out after a moment as he then pulled out a fire Dust crystal. Sasuke stared at the crystal before taking a bite out of it.

He rested the piece of Dust in between his teeth as he took another deep breath. He breathed out once more but this time the torrent of flame was twice as long, twice as powerful and twice as hot then his first attempt.

Sasuke continued the stream of fire before suddenly stopping when he went into a coughing fit as purple plumes of smoke escaped from his from his mouth. When the smoke ceased he began spitting out the Dust in his mouth and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ugh, I have got to figure out a way to do this without swallowing bits of Dust in the process" Sasuke muttered as he continued to spit out the rest of the Dust out of his mouth

While using Dust does improve the effectiveness of his aura based Katon (Fire style) techniques, they are quite dangerous to pull off if done in a haste. Mostly due because the Dust in his mouth breaks off little by little when in use and the pieces fall into his throat where they, in a way, burn up separately from the main Dust crystal. This causes a disruption in the flow of fire he is expelling when multiple sources of Dust start igniting in his throat.

The first time this happened he nearly choked to death when the small fragments of Dust broke off and slid down his throat caused a small burst which made him choke, which caused him to cut off the aura supply to supplement the flames, but that didn't mean it extinguished the flames that were already lit. The flames didn't hurt his body as they were made from his aura but the smoke that formed in his throat was another thing entirely as this was what nearly caused Sasuke to choke to death.

While the fire may be made of his aura that doesn't mean it's not acting like any natural fire and not producing smoke, which no matter what kind is still harmful to a person when inhaled in a large quantity.

Sasuke let out a sigh, he probably would have to use his aura based katon in it's based state instead of using Dust with how much trouble it causes.

Sasuke shook his head as he was about to continue his training until he felt his Scroll began to vibrate. Sasuke let out another sigh as he pulled out his Scroll and saw a picture of Yang on the ID. The picture that was on his Scroll was taken when she had taken his Scroll, well more like he let her use it for a bit, to take the picture and then used it for her contact image.

Sasuke answered the call and put the Scroll up to his ear "Is there something the matter Yang?" Sasuke inquired calmly

"Nothing at all, the other's are going to the stores to get some stuff. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come along" Yang inquired as Sasuke thought about it

_'Do I need anything'_ Sasuke thought about it and thought of nothing that came to mind, he honestly had everything "No I have everything I need" Sasuke answered

"Oh, okay" Yang said sounding rather disappointed which made Sasuke feel rather uncomfortable for some reason.

If he was to guess what he was feeling it would be guilt. . . . Which is pretty damn funny now that he thinks about it, he feeling guilty of saying no to Yang but what he did in his past life is a second thought. . . And now he really feels guilty as those memories came to him

Sasuke let out a sigh and shook his head of those thoughts before compromising with Yang "But that doesn't I won't come" Sasuke added as he could just hear Yang's lips stretch into a large smile

"Great, come by my house in an hour. I'll call the rest of your team to see if they want to come. Bye~" Yang said ending the call in a lighter note

Sasuke pulled his Scroll away from his face and stared at the screen "Why do I feel like this was a bad idea" Sasuke said to himself

* * *

**(Later)**

"This isn't what I expected when I came back" Akio muttered dryly

He along with Sasuke were currently in the middle of a plaza of a shopping mall. They were carrying bags filled with who knows what the girls bought. Though Ruby's is easy to guess as it was mostly gun maintenance.

"Don't complain, you said yes to coming with" Sasuke stated dryly

"I'm not complaining! I'm just saying this is a shitty way to say welcome back!" Akio complained as Sasuke let out a huff

"You know, no one's stopping you from shopping as well. Just remember you're carrying your own stuff" Sasuke stated dryly as Akio looked over to the side

"Huh, hunting supplies" Akio stated as he was staring a hunting store and began making his way towards it, leaving Sasuke all by himself.

Sasuke let out a ragged sigh as he should've just stayed quiet and let Yang be for the day. But no he had to grow a freaking conscience when it comes to Yang's well being when she sounded disappointed that he wasn't going to come with. In all honestly he could be out training some more, managing his business or. . . Actually, that's about all he does.

"Huh, never really noticed how simple my life is now" Sasuke admitted to himself as he really does nothing but train or manage his finances. He hasn't even taken any missions as an Akatsuki member since before he went to Beacon.

In his opinion he would have to blame it on the fact no useful missions have popped up at all or he needing to deal with life at Beacon. . . Now that he thought about it, he could've left a shadow clone so many times in his place so he could. . . Actually, never mind. He has nothing better to do

Sasuke let out a huff as he began to realize how dull his life is now, makes him wonder if he should hunt down the White Fang now or do that later when the others get enough experience to come along with him.

Sasuke internally laughed when he realized what he had just thought. He was actually willing to wait for his team and the others to gain enough combat experience to come along on instead of just doing it his way.

_'I wonder how different I am compared to back then'_ Sasuke thought before being pulled back into reality when he felt something on his cheek. He turned to see Yang smiling at him as he realized she just kissed his cheek.

"Sorry for making you wait" Yang said as she took half the bags he was carrying "Come on, the others are in the food court. . . Where's Akio?" Yang questioned as he didn't see the blue haired man anywhere

". . . He's getting some stuff from the hunting store over there, just text him where we are going" Sasuke explained as Yang nodded

"Alright, let's go" Yang said, hooping one of her arms around his as they began walking to the food court

Sasuke looked at Yang in the corner of his eye and stared at Yang's happy face while he could still feel her lips on his cheek.

_'. . I guess if I could compare the two, I would say I wouldn't trade my past for anything but I would do anything to keep this present'_ Sasuke mused internally with a small smile gracing his lips as the two walked towards the food court in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Rhea asked her teammate who was sitting quietly next to her

The two of them, along with Blake who was sitting on the opposite end of the large table and was reading a book, were currently waiting for the others before ordering so they could all eat together

Ivy let out a soft shrill as her ears twitched a bit "She's talking to some kids, that I think are around her age" Ivy guessed from the feedback she got from her echo "Hold on a minute" Ivy said before she started block out all white noise around her and listened in on Ruby

While she was doing that Rhea let out a huff before she looked over to the side to see Yang and Sasuke walking up to them with Akio in the distance

"Hey guys, got everything" Yang asked as she sat down in the open seat next on Blake's right while Sasuke took the seat to her right between her and Rhea.

"Yup" Rhea responded in picking up her bag filled with stuff from underneath the table as the others nodded

"Good. . . Where's Ruby?" Yang asked looking around for her little sister while Akio reached the table and sat down next to Ivy

"Apparently she's talking to some people her age, from what Ivy told me" Rhea explained before looking over to her blind teammate "Ivy, what's going on?" Rhea questioned as she poked bat faunus' shoulder

Ivy jerked back from the touch before looking in the direction of Rhea and calmed down when she realized who touched her "Nothing" Ivy said before looking in Yang's direction "Though you might want to talk to your sister later" Ivy suggested as Yang raised a brow

"Why?" Yang asked as Ivy shrugged in response

"No reason, also someone should go get her by the way. She's over by that. . I think it's a fountain, in that direction" Ivy said raising her left arm casually pointing in that direction

"Did she get lost?" Yang said getting up

"No" Ivy simply said and left it at that

"Okay? You going to tell me what's going on?" Yang asked slowly

"No" Ivy responded calmly

Yang let out a huff before turning to Sasuke "Sasuke, your teammate is being uncooperative" Yang said dryly as Sasuke shrugged with a 'hn' in response which made Yang let out a huff "Fine, I'll go get her. Come on Sasuke" Yang said walking off as Sasuke was about to leave before he noticed Rhea's intense gaze

". . . What?" Sasuke asked as he remained in his seat, staring back at his teammate. Rhea continued staring at him until he let out a huff "What?" Sasuke asked again as he still didn't get an answer as he stood up "Forget it, I'm going" Sasuke said as he walked around the table, Rhea's gaze still on him until someone walked in front of her view and and walked out in the next second along with Sasuke who was nowhere to be seen.

"Seriously, what the hell!" Rhea exclaimed while gesturing to where Sasuke used to be. She was staring at him to see if she could figure out how he was always able to disappear like that "Is no one going to question how he does that!" Rhea exclaimed

Akio rolled his eyes, seeing as he gotten used to Sasuke's disappear act, as he got up and went to place their orders. Blake and Ivy simply stayed quiet, making Rhea pout that no one was going to comment on this as well.

* * *

"Ruby~! Ruby~!" Yang called out amongst the large crowd surrounding her as Sasuke walked up to her side, seemingly from nowhere.

"Where is she, she isn't responding to my calls" Yang said lifting up her Scroll and tried calling Ruby's Scroll but got nothing before putting it away "Do you mind looking for her, you'll find her faster than me" Yang asked as Sasuke shrugged before he went off to find the young girl.

Sasuke began walking amongst the large crowd of people before he jumped up onto a buiding. Sasuke began looking through the crowd before his eyes turned red from his sharigan as his eyes searched through the crowd at a much faster pace.

It didn't take him long to spot a familiar red hood in the distance. Ruby was apparently entering a park at a fast pace before moving behind a lone tree.

Sasuke raised a brow before simply jumping down from the building and walked towards the park. Sasuke entered the park and walked up to the tree where he saw Ruby move behind

"Ruby, your sister is looking for you" Sasuke said as Ruby didn't respond as he moved around the tree "Ruby what are you do-" Sasuke stopped when he heard sniffling

It was then he noticed the young red hooded girl was crying, not even aware that he was standing next to her.

Sasuke just stood there, unsure what to do. Helping with emotional problems isn't something he knows how to deal with. He began contemplating whether he should talk to Ruby or get Yang.

Sasuke then looked back at the younger girl who began drying her tears and was taking deep breaths before pushing against the tree to stand up. When she stood up she finally noticed Sasuke and jumped a bit before looking away from his gaze

He continued to stare at the young girl before scratching his head in frustration before saying one thing "Are you okay" Pretty stupid to ask when he had just watched the poor girl cry, but in his defense he does have no idea how to comfort someone that's going through whatever Ruby is dealing with at the moment.

"I'm fine, just give a minute okay" Ruby said as she wiped her eyes using her sleeves "Can you. . Can you not tell Yang about this, please" Ruby pleaded lightly as Sasuke frowned

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned

"I just don't want to bother her is all" Ruby said taking a deep breath as she looked up to Sasuke with puffy eyes

". . . Hold on a moment" Sasuke said before walking away

Ruby was about to call out to him to stop but he was already gone. Ruby let out a sigh and placed a hand against her face as she held back tears until she jumped back when she felt something cold.

Ruby looked up to see Sasuke holding up a can he got from a vending machine"Hold still" Sasuke said grabbing Ruby's chin and held the can of soda against her eyes

"Cold cold cold" Ruby repeated from the chilly sensation on her face

"Would you rather go back to the others wondering why you look like your crying or not" Sasuke asked dryly as Ruby stopped fidgeting and with her uncovered eye stared at Sasuke. He moved the can and held it against Ruby's other eye to help alleviate the puffiness around her eyes "Hold this" Sasuke said handing the can to Ruby who looked at the can and back at Sasuke who had pulled out some kind of ointment "This will fasten the pace of your body's natural healing process so the puffiness around your eyes will go down, hold on" Sasuke said as he applied the salve around Ruby's eyes "There, by the time we find Yang you'll look like didn't even cry, drink that by the way so it won't seem weird to be carrying a can for no reason" Sasuke said gesturing to the can Ruby was holding.

Ruby just stared at him for a moment before doing so as she popped the can open. She took a swig from the can, actually pleased by the taste of strawberry soda that Sasuke apparently gotten her before returning her attention to the older boy

"Why are you helping me?" Ruby asked softly as she took another swig "You could've just ignored what I said and gone to get Yang, so why didn't you?" Ruby questioned as Sasuke just looked at her with a raised brow

"Two reasons actually, the first is that I have _no_ idea how to comfort someone so I'm just doing this to get out of this conversation" Sasuke deadpanned as Ruby sweat dropped "The second is something we both don't want to deal with. Trying to stop Yang from killing whoever did this to you" Sasuke deadpanned harder as Ruby stared at him before looking away with an exasperated expression

"She would, wouldn't she" Ruby said already knowing the answer as Sasuke gave her a curt nod

"Probably destroy a few buildings in the process when she does find them. I really don't want to pay for the damages that will happen, or deal with the possible lawsuit from the assault she would commit" Sasuke said with a huff as Ruby faltered a bit at his real reason not to tell Yang.

Before she could even say anything Sasuke was already walking away.

Sasuke looked back with a raised brow "You coming or not?" Sasuke asked as Ruby realized she was still standing against the tree and rushed over to Sasuke's side before they began walking back towards the food court.

Ruby looked over to Sasuke who was texting to Yang that he found Ruby and is heading back to the food court with her. After he sent the message he looked over to Ruby who had been eyeing him for a bit

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly

"Aren't you going to ask me about why I was crying?" Ruby asked meekly

"No" Sasuke said bluntly

"Oh" Ruby said not really sure how to take that answer

Sasuke then let out a sigh at the tone of Ruby's voice "Look Ruby, I'm not the most ideal person to talk to your problems about. Honestly a brick wall could offer more support than me. . . Yang really is really corrupting me with that joking nature of hers" Sasuke said somewhat bitterly as Ruby let out a halfhearted chuckle at the unintentional joke. Sasuke let out another sigh "Look whatever happen is your business, you can tell it to whoever you want. It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to tell me" Sasuke explained as Ruby looked down before stopping.

Sasuke noticed this and stopped as well to look back at Ruby ". . I. . I saw some old friends from Signal and I decided to say hello to them" Ruby began nervously as she held the can close to her chest "I thought they would be happy to see me again but, they weren't. They said I abandoned them, left them behind because I cheated my way to Beacon. I tried to explain but they wouldn't let me, they kept on saying awful things about me that I tried to speak up but" Ruby said tearing up a bit and started to break down into sobs.

Sasuke let out a huff as he did to Ruby what he did to Yang when she's being too melodramatic or emotional, rare as that may be. He raised his fist and brought it down on top of Ruby's head

"What was that for!" Ruby exclaimed as she moved away while holding her hands against her head.

"For one, stop being over-dramatic about people who aren't your friends" Sasuke said dryly

"I'm not being over-dramatic, and they are my-"

"No they aren't" Sasuke cut Ruby off who immediately closed her mouth "I may not have many friends. . . Or really any besides the group you consist in, but I know what it means to be a good friend, a true friend and not what those people you considered friends are" Sasuke stated as Ruby looked at him curiously

"What do you mean?" Ruby inquired softly

Sasuke let out another huff ". . A friend is someone who supports you through whatever endeavors you'll do and will stop you from doing something stupid at any cost. Even if it means putting their life at risk to help you" Sasuke said with a faraway look before returning his attention to Ruby "That's what makes a true friend, knowing they'll always have your back no matter what. Just look at the others who you hang around, can you not say that they wouldn't do that for you and you for them" Sasuke pointed out as Ruby blinked and lowered her head in thought "Either way, compose yourself because Yang is coming over here" Sasuke said suddenly which brought Ruby out of her thoughts as she looked to see Sasuke gesturing to the side where Yang was quickly approaching them from.

"There you two are!" Yang exclaimed as she now stood in front of them as she put her hands akimbo "Seriously, how long is it going to take you two to get to the food court" Yang said with her voice having a hint of worry behind it

"We were held up because Ruby was talking to me about some things" Sasuke said casually as Ruby flinched

"What were you talking about?" Yang asked

Ruby looked from the corner of her eyes to look at Sasuke who stared straight at Yang "Honestly I stopped paying attention, all I heard was her talking about modifying either my weapon or Rhea's. Wasn't really paying attention" Sasuke said with disinterest as Yang let out a sigh

"Of course she would" Yang said shaking her head in amusement "Alright, lets get going" Yang said turning around and began walking away

Ruby looked up to Sasuke who stared back as he simply shrugged and began following his girlfriend.

Ruby stared at the boy who was the light in her sister's life.

She never understood him, maybe it was because whenever she would ever try to talk to him he would just give his answer and go on with whatever he was doing at the moment. Or maybe it was because he seemed so cold but would warm up to you after some time.

It took her a year just to be around the older boy to get accustomed to his cold disposition to realize that it's just how he acts. He's very quiet, only talks in a conversation when he has a point to get across or to get the last say in said conversation.

The only real time she has ever seen him talk continuously is when Yang is in the room. This was one of the reasons she realized that Sasuke had feelings for her sister. . . That and the fact Yang was the only person who could ever get through the icy disposition that is his attitude and is alright with it.

So even now, after a few years of knowing him, to see him be so supportive was quite surprising. . The fact he didn't want to bother with telling Yang about this was much more normal though.

Now that Ruby calmed down she thought about what Sasuke said and noticed something. When he was trying to be supportive, it sounded like he has been through something similar to what she's going through.

She wondered what that was about but figured she'll think about it later. For now she's approaching the table where all her real friends are waiting for her with smiles on their faces to which she smiled back

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

"All I'm saying is that I should get the bed as I'm the guest here as well" Akio said sternly with a stern gaze which Sasuke was looking back with an irritated look

"And all I'm saying is that I don't care, you get the couch" Sasuke said pointing to the couch in his home's living room

They all had returned to spend time at Sasuke home's conversing with one another, even having dinner together before it was time for most of them to leave. The only ones remaining were Sasuke's entire team who were staying with him.

But seeing as there was only one spare bedroom that the girls were using the boys were arguing about who get's the bed.

"Are they still arguing" Rhea complained lightly from her spot leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Yep" Ivy answered simply from her spot in her seat at the kitchen table.

"Sasuke does know you can stay with me in my room, right?" Rhea asked tiredly

"Yes, truthfully I think this is his way of having fun" Ivy commented lightly

"Honestly I enjoy the fact my son is arguing with someone other than Yang but I really don't want them to roughhouse in the living room" Mikoto spoke up as this made the girl's turn to her with a questioning gaze when they heard she was happy her son was in an argument. Mikoto noticed and shrugged in response "I'm just happy that my son's becoming more vocal everyday" Mikoto said with a reminiscent look on her face "I still remember the days how he would avoid all form of conversation with other kids his age until Yang came along" Mikoto said with a smile "Though it may be the fact during those early days he was only vocal to shout at Yang to get away from him" Mikoto said with a chuckle while the girl's sweat drop

The trio's attention went back to the boys when they heard a thump. After a moment Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a huff

"Akio's asleep, if you want to give him one of your room go ahead" Sasuke said ever so calmly before walking back out of the kitchen make them all sweat drop as Ivy's comment rang true.

Rhea was shaking her head before pushing off against the wall check on Akio for any permanent damage Sasuke might have done, leaving only Mikoto and Ivy by themselves.

The two stayed silent until Ivy spoke up "So I've been meaning to ask" Ivy began as Mikoto turned her attention to the bat faunus "Why does every single member in your family, sans Glynda and Tsuki, have a hint of blood on them?" Ivy questioned as Mikoto flinched

She didn't really know how to respond to this question, or how the girl knew about

"Your lack of response just gives me an idea to what that is, thank you" Ivy said going back to her book as Mikoto just stared at the faunus girl before scratching her head in utter confusion

"You're. . Welcome?" Mikoto said not really sure on to respond to this question.

Ivy let out a hum before closing her book "Well I'm going to sleep, night" Ivy said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs where Rhea was dragging an unconscious Akio up.

Mikoto just stood there in the kitchen as she let out a tired huff before sitting down at the table as she decided to wait for her husband before going to sleep.

As she sat there she smiled as she thought about her life and was quite happy to see her children now living perfectly happy lives despite her past.

A frown appeared on her face as she wondered when it would go downhill or if it already happened.

Mikoto let out a sigh, she'll just have to wait and see

* * *

**There you have it, I'm done with the fucking in between volume and now I can finally begin volume 2, hallelujah**

**You know, now that I'm here I decided to look back at what I done.**

**I've been doing this for almost three years and I've done so much since I started back then from a simple idea.**

**I written so many stories that it isn't funny. Especially with the fact I really need to update some of them. But, it just makes me smile whenever I create a new story, bringing life into an idea that has to be made, it's just satisfying for some reason.**

**I made quite a few friends during my time here, even collaborated with The Baz and Orokade Hakuchi, two great authors that you should check out if you haven't already. Rwbytality will always bring a smile to my face at the memories of how I made that with their help. Along with helping Orokade with his story _'_**_**Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter!'**_** I still remember making a good amount of the jokes he used, good times.**

**So with me finally approaching volume 2, along with some things I have planned (Not at all, still grasping straws), ****I want to hear something from you all, your opinions on my work, what I've done, just your opinion in general of everything I've done.**

**You don't have to answer, just curious is all to your opinions, except when it comes to my grammar. Honestly that's the most common thing people bring up in my stories.**

**Well, that's all I really have to say. Thanks for sticking around this long, I'll see you all in volume 2. Have a great day :D**


	32. Chapter 29

**How's it going everybody, I'm back for an update. Did ya miss me :D**

**I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update, I would've had this out so much sooner but so many things happened that I couldn't concentrate on writing.**

**Heck, when I actually finally got time to write I looked through the rough draft of what I had and just cringed at most of what I written so I had to rewrite most of the chapter. Especially the ending because it seemed so 'WTF' that I didn't understand why I did that. **

**Honestly this chapter feels iffy for me still but hey there is one thing I'm happy about it.**

**I'M FINALLY IN VOLUME 2!**

**Also I am still continuing this story along with my other stories, no matter how long it will take to actually update them so don't give up hope on my stories yet.**

**Anyways, as always before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

In the back of a dim lit bookstore a man with long sideburns, amber eyes and a muscular physique was talking to someone on his Scroll "So am I good?" The man asked to the other person on the line.

"Yes you're good, as long as you promise the information at hand we'll give you a place to stay here" The voice on his Scroll responded "Don't worry Tukson, we have people coming to pick you up momentarily so just relax and soon you'll be out of the kingdom's borders in no time" The man explained calmly.

"Alright, just make sure whoever you send to get over here quickly. I've been hearing murmurs in the White Fang that I've outlived my usefulness" Tukson said nervously as he looked behind his shoulder from paranoia.

"Don't worry, they'll be there to get you out soon enough" The man said before hanging up the call

Tukson looked at his Scroll with a sigh before putting it away when he heard the bell at the front of his store. Tukson picked up some books he had in the back and began carrying them up to the front.

"Be right there" Tukson called out as he turned around and pushed the door to the front open "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade 'Home to every book under the sun'" Tukson announced as he walked off to the side and placed the books down before walking back to the counter "How may I- uhh~" Tukson said before going into a drawl when he saw who the people were in his store.

It was two young teens, one with silver hair and the other a mint green. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, two people who knew very well if his contacts information on their appearance mean anything.

So right now the best thing to do is play dumb and act like he doesn't know them.

"How may I help you" Tukson said with a smile as he couldn't help but feel dread as what is about to happen next.

* * *

"So, why are we doing this again?" A man asked dully as he walked down the street following another man.

The man who had just talked has light tan skin with his hair a dark gray hair that was tied in a short pony tail with an undercut. His analytical eyes were a dark red and the skin around his eyes was a shade darker then the rest of his body.

He wore a grey oblique hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with the zipper going down the left side of his body to his hip. His hood is a darker shade of gray than the rest of the hoodie. The front zipper is pulled down slightly to reveal a black shirt with a symbol of a fist holding a rifle above where his heart his. Dog-tags dangled around his neck, one of which had a familiar wolf symbol that was scratched off it and also black fingerless gloves. He also wore light grey cargo pants which is held up by a black belt with the buckle in the shape of a crosshair. He also grey runners shoes with white accents on them

"We got a job to escort this guy out of the kingdom. Normally I have some of our men to do it but seeing as we're close by, I decided to take it upon myself to do it personally" The other man said cheerfully.

This man had a light peach skin tone, short and somewhat spiky dark brown hair. There was a noticeable blemish on his face as a scar left from a burn covered his right eye along with several other scars on his face, one on his right cheek and another going down his right eyebrow

He wore a grey newsboy hat, A somewhat messy yet classy grey shirt underneath a dark brown leather jacket with the sleeves cut off at the elbows, athletic tape wrapped around his wrists and a some wrapped around his hands. He also had dark grey pants that had stitching on them and brown boots. A necklace with an old coin wrapped around his neck,and a piece of yellow checkered cloth wrapped around his right bicep. On the back of his leather jacket was a knife with the middle of it cut off with the handle and a bit of the tip still visible stitched to back of the jacket.

"If you say so Rhys" The other man said quietly.

"Of course I say so, when have I ever been wrong Haru" The newly named said addressing the other newly named companion.

Haru opened his mouth to speak his thoughts but Rhys raised his hand for silence.

"That was a rhetorical question" Rhys deadpanned as Haru rolled his eyes with a huff.

The two continued down the street before reaching their destination where they a saw two kids walk out of the book store.

Haru eyed the two walking down the street as he saw the silver haired one look back at him in the corner of his eye.

Haru was about to say something but the two of them soon arrived in front of the bookstore.

"All right, this is the place" Rhys announced calmly as he looked up to stare at the store's sign "Let's get our easy paycheck" Rhys said confidently as he walked into the bookstore.

Haru stopped at the door and looked back to where the two teens were but saw they were no longer in sight.

"Well shit" Rhys muttered which attracted Haru's attention as he looked inside the store to see the entire place was trashed and not to mention covered in blood.

In the middle of the store was Rhys kneeling down next to the guy who he guessed was their guy to smuggle across the border. Rhys has his hand against the man's neck to check for a pulse but let out a low curse when he probably felt the man had no pulse.

"Dammit, how the hell am I going to explain to them that the guy was killed before we even got here" Rhys said angrily as he stood up and began pacing around the store, stepping over books as he did so. Rhys stopped to look at Haru "Do you have any idea of who did this?" Rhys inquired as he gestured to the scene around them.

Haru shrugged as he began sniffing the air for a bit before shaking his head "Got nothing but the guy here. Whoever did this has been trained to cover their scent because I can't smell a damn thing" Haru informed his boss.

"Dammit" Rhys muttered before pulling out his Scroll "Might as well call them to see what to do" Rhys said and made a call.

"Try to be tact about our problem here" Haru asked of his boss tiredly

Rhys waved him off as he resumed pacing around the store for a bit before stopping when his call connected.

"Yes, is there a problem?" The voice on the other end inquired calmly.

"Yeah~, you know the guy you wanted us to get out of Vale. He's dead" Rhys answered bluntly as Haru pinched the bridge of his nose at his boss' bluntness.

The man on the other end of the call was silent for a moment before letting out a long tired sigh "I see, this makes this difficult for awhile. Alright, for the time being just finish this job and we'll be done for now" The man said

"Wait wait wait wait, you now want us to smuggle a dead body across the border?" Rhys asked completely confused as to why they were asking this of them.

"That is correct, we expect this to be done by the end of the day" The man said before ending the call

Rhys pulled his Scroll away from his ear to look at it with a bland expression.

". . I really can't stand the Akatsuki sometimes" Rhys muttered mostly to himself before putting his Scroll away.

"You mean because they are more cloak and dagger than we could ever be" Haru pointed out.

"Not what I meant but yes" Rhys stated rather dryly.

"Well you must remember they are the ones who helped make our group even exist in the first" Haru explained as he walked over to the counter to see if he could find something to cover Tukson's body so they could discreetly carry him out of the store.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Rhys said waving his companion off "Which reminds me, we're going to need to grab the leaders of the remaining gangs under our control for a meeting. Going to have to do something about those who deserted and joined that snake Roman" Rhys said bitterly as he looked over to Haru who decided to use a rug in the back to roll Tukson in.

"It's going to take awhile to get them all together for a meeting, usual place" Haru inquired, already knowing the answer as he finished rolling Tukson in the rug

"Of course, better tell Junior to stock his bar" Rhys said with a soft chuckle before helping Haru carry Tukson's body out the back of the store "Now come on, lets get this job done and head over to see Junior. I need a damn drink" Rhys muttered tiredly as Haru grunted in acknowledgment as the two exited the back of the store into an alleyway where they contacted someone to bring a large van to get them across the city discreetly.

* * *

"I understand, once they deliver the _shipment_ I'll get to work" Sasuke said as he was currently on his Scroll with Shisui on the other end as they found their informant dead, not that it was much of a surprise to them as they were expecting this to happen.

But now they'll be able to get him to Kizuro without anymore incidents as whoever was out to kill him would think he is dead.

Though for Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui, death is nothing but an obstacle which can be easily overcome. . . Possibly. Sasuke never tried to bring someone back to life before, never really had a reason to.

"Alright, call ahead when you come. Also I heard you finally hit it off with Yang" Shisui said as his professional attitude disappeared as it was replaced with a playful one that made Sasuke let out a huff of annoyance.

"Goodbye Shisui" Sasuke said rather tersely as he hung up before Shisui had a chance at making a quip.

Sasuke began walking down the empty halls of Beacon towards the cafeteria. Sasuke let out a tired sigh as he walk down another hallway that had some students walking down the hall. Seems Ruby's along with his team weren't the only ones who had come back their break a early.

Not that he really minds, he had nothing better to do at the time other than training or spending it with Yang. Which now that he thinks about it, the latter is taking more of his time than it usually does in the past. Probably because of the fact they are now dating, and he has to admit that he actually likes being in a relationship with Yang.

Though for some reason he is just waiting for something bad to happen, he doesn't know why but he just feels something is going to happen.

This could be him being paranoid but who knows, all he knows is that he's going to appreciate the time he has with Yang. . . Even if she does try to drive him crazy sometimes with her antics and terrible jokes.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Sasuke stopped when he noticed he was by the cafeteria and looked through one of the many large planes of windows. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath as he could already tell who had a hand in this.

"Goddammit Yang" Sasuke muttered dryly

Did he mention she drove him crazy sometimes.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

"All I'm saying, is that rule is a bit unnecessary" Rhea said bitterly with a pout as she along with her team and the others of their collective group were eating at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Calm down Rhea, just because they put up a rule about you flying in the around tournament doesn't change the fact we'll still kick our opponents collective asses" Akio pointed out as Rhea let out a huff

They had apparently been informed earlier that Rhea's use of her ability to fly is to limited to at least eight to ten feet in the air, which is incredibly low for her, not to mention insane to even try. She has large wings that drag across the floor all the time so trying to fly while barely off the ground, in her opinion, is just asking for her to accidentally hurt herself if she does a sharp turn and hits her wings on something close to the ground.

"I still don't like it" Rhea grumbled as she let out a huff

"We get it, stop complaining already, I'm trying to sleep" Ivy mumbled as she was using her arms as a pillow against the table.

"Wasn't she used to staying awake during the day when we were on break?" Yang questioned as Rhea let out a huff and shook her head.

"Apparently that was because she liked spending the day with us. The fact we're back at Beacon means she has no reason to get up in the morning other than getting dressed, heading to class, and hoping one of us gives her a copy of her work in braille as she sleeps in class" Rhea deadpanned as she gave her blind teammate a pointed look.

"What do you mean, hope?" Ivy mumbled in her sleep as Rhea simply looked over to Akio with a bland look on her face.

"What?" Akio asked before looking away nervously.

After a moment Rhea let out a tired huff before turning to the blonde of team RWBY who was tossing food back and forth with Nora who was seated at a different table with her team "So, how are things with dark, quiet and broody" Rhea asked as Yang caught a grape with her mouth and ate it before looking at Rhea.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?" Yang questioned before using her spoon to catapult a strawberry to Nora who caught it with her mouth and ate it.

"Just wanted to gossip a little and don't couples usually act different when they get together or am I just over-imagining things" Rhea questioned as Yang thought about it.

". . Well, to be honest nothing between us really changed that much. The most that changed is that we're now open to our feelings to another, and the occasional kiss when we want to" Yang said ever so calmly before continuing with a thoughtful look "I'm pretty sure there are other things that have changed but we haven't noticed as we're both pacing through our relationship in a way we're both comfortable with" Yang explained before noticing the others gaze "What?" Yang asked curiously

"Nothing, it's just that it's quite odd to see the most outgoing and explosive member of our entire team being so. . . content about going slow on this" Blake said looking for the right word as she closed the book she was reading.

Yang shrugged to their reasoning "I'm alright with keeping things slow, especially when it comes to Sasuke. I didn't become his friend in a matter of days, it took me years to get him to finally open up to the point of this relationship to even happen. So I don't see a reason for either of us to just drastically change for no reason, we like what we have. If something happens to us in the future we'll handle it" Yang explained with a shrug and a soft smile on her face.

"I'm quite surprised, that's oddly mature of you Yang" Weiss said with slight respect for her teammate

"But that doesn't mean I won't stop messing with him to get him riled up. I always did like getting into those arguments with him" Yang said with a laugh as everyone sweat dropped and felt sorry Sasuke while Weiss just face palmed.

"Never mind" Weiss mumbled before jumping in her seat along with the others at the table when Ruby came out of nowhere and slammed a giant binder on the table.

"Ahem, Sister! Friends! Weiss. ." Ruby began as Weiss took some offense of what Ruby said "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream" Ruby began with a smile on her face.

"This ought to be good" Yang said amusingly to the others before eating a strawberry Nora tossed to her

"A dream that one day, the four of us could come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, EVER!" Ruby exclaimed happily

"So I'm guessing this isn't something we're going to involved with" Rhea muttered as Akio shrugged while Ivy continued to sleep through this entire speech.

"Did you steal my binder" Weiss said as gestured to large white binder on the table.

"I am not a crook" Ruby said while holding both her hands up in peace signs.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked completely confused.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" Ruby stated excitedly

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang! _Eh, guys, am I right" Yang said laughing softly at her own pun while the others just looked away in utter embarrassment of knowing her.

"Boo~!" Nora called out from her table as Yang let out a growl when an apple hits her directly on her forehead.

Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today" Ruby said happily at the prospect of spending time with her team

I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store" Weiss stated with some concern in her voice as Yang threw an apple towards Nora as it hit someone off to the side causing the hyperactive redhead to laugh.

**"**I don't know. I think I might sit this one out" Blake said as she wasn't really feeling up to having a bonding session with her team.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team" Weiss said determinedly as she moved to sit up.

Rhea looks over to Akio and Ivy "Want to do something?" Rhea asked inquisitively

Akio shrugged "If you could find something we all could enjoy, then sure" Akio stated as Ivy mumbled an agreement before she shot up with her eyes widened at what happened next.

"I got it!" Nora called out as she grabbed a pie and threw it to the dismay of her teammates

**"**I for one think that-" Weiss was interrupted when the pie hit her directly in the face

Nora who was in her throwing position quickly moved to point at Ren who put his head in his palm. Pyrrha held her hand up to her mouth with a gasp while Jaune simply sits in his seat wide-eyed with one hand over his ear

On Team RWBY's table, Rhea and Akio after a moment when Weiss was hit with a pie started laughing wildly while Ivy was snickering.

Weiss with a growl grabbed the pie and threw it towards them as Rhea ducked as the pie hit the side of Ivy's head. Ivy stayed still for a moment before her hand slowly reached up and pulled the pie pan off her face and threw it back towards the heiress in an instant.

Weiss ducked as it nearly hit Ruby who turned back to see everyone already grabbing a piece of food

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted as Ruby didn't have time to see as she was already joining the fun as the start of the food fight was sending people flying, tables on top of each other until everyone began running for safety from the two and three quarter teams who were remaining on top of the food fight.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora was now on top of the stacked tables laughing madly as the rest of her team stood on the lower tables "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora exclaimed in a sing-song tone

Ruby stomped one foot upon the table in front of her as she pointed to team JNPR "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby announced before crushing a carton of milk in her hands "It will be _delicious!_" Ruby exclaimed as the rest of her team cheered in agreement

"Ignorance is called a blessing, but true knowledge is delicious to those who find it!" Rhea announced from the rafters above as she hanged off the edge of one with one hand and leg dangling off the side. Ivy was sitting next to her and Akio stood behind them with his arms crossed, both of them looked disinterested.

"How long have you had that quote ready for!?" Akio asked incredulously of his teammate.

Rhea just looked back with a smile and shrugged "Came up with it right now actually" Rhea admitted with a shrug

"Enough talk, off with their heads!" Nora exclaimed a little too excited as she jumped down from her tower as the food fight commenced as all of team JNPR sent a bunch of melons flying towards team RWBY

"Are you guys ready" Rhea inquired before noticing Ivy was just sitting peacefully on the rafter with Akio sitting on the edge of the rafter with his legs dangling over the edge

"What the hell, there's nothing better to do" Ivy stated as she pushed herself off the the edge of the rafter towards the impending fight below.

"I always wanted to be part of a food fight, though this is more of a food war than a food fight" Akio mumbled as he teetered backwards from the ledge and dropped from the rafters.

Rhea let out a squeal of excitement as she jumped from her hanging position as her wings stretched outward as she took flight.

Ivy landed in between tables as she picked up two bundles of asparagus wrapped together and charged forward. She began fighting Ren who had a leek in hand as the two of them began parrying with each other.

Akio landed a table as a bowl mash potatoes was sent flying into the air, which Rhea has caught and began bombarding from above. Akio jumped down from the table as he grabbed a pipe and stuck both ends with baguettes. He then charged at Weiss who was fighting Nora with a swordfish. . . Why there was even a swordfish in the cafeteria to begin with he has no idea.

He jumped up from behind and swung his weapon at Nora who ducked as Weiss jumped back from the incoming attack. Akio began spinning his weapon around his body as he swung it around his body in a circular arc as Weiss ducked while Nora got smacked upside her head. Nora righted herself as she spun her hammer composed as a pipe and a watermelon and swung it as Akio leaned back in ninety degree angle as the hammer flew over his body and straight into Weiss who was sent flying.

Akio looked to see the damage Nora caused before looking back at the red head in horror as she was raising her hammer at him "Oh this is going to hurt" Akio said before being sent flying as well and straight into a pile of pies.

Ivy continued to parry Ren before her ears twitched as Ren looked to the side. The two raised their food weapons in defense as Yang jumped up and striked from above with her two fists covered in whole turkeys.

Ivy gagged slightly from the smell before beginning to dodge and weave with Ren before he was taken out as Ivy took a move from her leader and used it. She tossed one of her bundle of asparagus to Yang's right as her gaze was attracted towards it for a moment before returning back to Ivy. Who had just moved into her personal space as she began smacking Yang's face repeatedly with the remaining bundle of asparagus.

This lasted for a moment before Yang bit into the bundle of asparagus and held onto Ivy as she reared her turkey covered fist and uppercutted Ivy. She was sent flying into the air as Nora took the moment to do the same thing to Yang with her watermelon hammer which exploded on contact as Yang was sent flying through the ceiling.

Blake who saw this grabbed a link of sausages and flung them at Nora. The sausage links hit Nora as she was sent flying back and hit several vending machines as they spewed out soda cans.

Nora immediately straightened herself out as she picked up several cans of soda and began tossing them at Blake who back jumping back. That was before Rhea dived bombed from above and showered the cat faunus in mash potatoes and flew over to the next table and grabbed a bowl of grapes.

Rhea began to pelt Ruby with grapes as she ran for cover as she grabbed several croissants and tossed them at Rhea who dodged them in the air. That was until she heard cans rattling against each other and looked behind her to find a wave of soda cans being directed towards her with Blake stuck in the middle of it.

She was soon dragged into it as well as she and the cat faunus hit the back wall as the soda cans exploded all over them.

Ruby who noticed JNPR was still in play so she moved into a running position as the tension she was building up in her body exploded as she vanished in a burst of speed. The burst of speed created a vacuum as man assortments of food began following right behind her.

Ruby's cloak soon enveloped her as she became a red spiral, flying through the air and right past JNPR with such speed the force behind it caused them to be lifted up along with the food. Ruby quickly made it to the end of the cafeteria as she skidded to a stop at the back wall which cracked under pressure from the wind force before she moved out of the way as JNPR was slammed into the wall, being pelted with various foods and drinks which soon left them covered a wide variety of food stains on their persons.

Team JNPR, vibrantly colored along with the wall around them, slowly slid off the wall and fell onto the floor below

"You kind of forget she's actually a huntress in training sometimes with that innocent attitude of hers" Akio groaned as he picked himself up from the ground and took a pie off his head

"Agreed" Rhea said licking her lips as she tasted a variety of soda that probably covered her entire body. Washing her wings are going to be a pain later, doesn't mean she regretted doing this though.

The two stood next to each other as Ivy landed on the floor face down a few feet away from them. Ivy pushed herself up a bit before she began to puke up her lunch. Her teammates looked at each other with apprehension and slight disgust from the sound of wet regurgitated food hitting the floor.

"Oh god, the taste is in my mouth" Ivy said choking back bile as she could still taste the turkey Yang used to uppercut her.

Her two teammates then began to pat her back soothingly as the door opened to reveal Sasuke walking in with a blank expression on his face.

Sasuke looked over to the other teams who stopped what they were doing, mostly trying to wipe some of the food off their bodies with smiles on their faces, before turning to his team.

"And here I thought you three wouldn't do something like this" Sasuke said dryly before looking directly at Rhea "You maybe but not these two" Sasuke said changing his previous statement as he gestured over to Akio and Ivy who had finally calmed downed as she was drinking from a water bottle Akio had gotten from one of the busted vending machines "At least she's regretting it" Sasuke said dryly before the cafeteria doors slammed open once more as Glynda walked in with a very crossed look on her face.

She stopped when several plates of food were sent her way as she sent them back before she began putting everything back in a display of skill of finesse of her abilities.

Once the final table is back in place she turned to her students and adjusted her glasses with a stern gaze "Children, please. Do _not_ play with your food" Glynda grounded out as Nora let out a loud burp as a scream could be heard from above.

Sasuke noticed before anyone else as he looked up and let out a ragged sigh. Yang has just finally arrived back down from her flight with Nora's watermelon hammer as she crashed through and straight through the table that he was standing next to.

Yang let out a groan before opening her eyes to see Sasuke looking down at her, shaking his head as he did so.

"Why do I have a feeling you had a part in starting this" Sasuke said crossing his arms

Yang just smiled in response "Love you~" Yang said in a singsong voice as she completely pushed his accusation aside.

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh as he helped her back up before noticing Glynda letting out a sigh as she looked completely tired. Not tired of dealing with her students, just tired in general for some reason.

Ozpin then made his appearance as he walked into the cafeteria and stood behind Glynda "Let it go" Ozpin said reassuringly as he placed a hand on Glynda's shoulder, only for the blonde to shrug his hand off her shoulder. Glynda then turned on her heel and left the cafeteria, leaving behind a very confused headmaster and oblivious students who didn't notice the interaction as they continued laughing together as the rush from the food fight was leaving them.

Sasuke raised a brow at Glynda's actions and was wondering what happened to put her on edge. He'll just have to ask Itachi later if the conversation ever moves towards that direction.

Sasuke moved away from everyone without any of them noticing before he made a clone. He gestured the clone towards the group as his clone nodded before heading towards them.

The original then disappeared from view as his clone will take his place here until he comes back from Akatsuki business.

* * *

**(Meanwhile) **

Itachi, wearing his Akatsuki outfit, was standing an the edge of the docks in Vale's industrial district. Behind him was a Bullhead that was getting ready to head to Kizuro under his guidance. He was just waiting for Sasuke as the _cargo_ had already arrived some time ago and was already on board the airship.

Itachi let out a tired sigh as he looked out to sea for a bit. Thinking of what has been happening, mostly the fact he couldn't find a damn thing about the people who were watching him that night a few days ago.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth that someone could hide their organization this well, to the point that not even Shisui who gotten involved by his request couldn't dig something up about them.

It was as if they didn't even exist, but the man who killed himself was proof enough that they did exist and all he has to go on was what the man said before dying.

What is the promise, and why was it broken. And why does the name Demon of the Hanging moon sound familiar. He was pretty sure he heard it before, he just doesn't remember where.

These questions have been frustrating him in his search to find the answers.

Itachi let out a sigh as he just stood at the edge of the docks before looking over his shoulder when he sensed someone approaching him.

"Took your time getting here little brother" Itachi stated as he looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke in his Akatsuki outfit.

"Had to make sure the others weren't doing anything stupid before I left. . Well more than usual" Sasuke explained as Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

"You could've had your clone do that. You must really like spending time with them, or should I say her" Itachi said with a playful smirk on his face.

Sasuke's brow twitched before he took a deep breath "Are we ready to leave?" Sasuke questioned as he moved around his brother's insinuation.

"Yes, just waiting on you" Itachi stated as he walked past his brother who followed him towards the Bullhead and got in.

The two sat down on the seats next to the door of the bullhead as their pilot began taking off.

"So we're really doing this" Sasuke gestured to the crate at the near the cargo door of the Bullhead.

"Yes, the man has information about some of the White Fang's business in Vale. We were going to have him transported to Kizuro but something occurred before our associates could get to him. So now is a perfect chance to test whether or not you are able to bring someone back from the dead" Itachi explained as Sasuke never brought anyone back to life before.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "At least now I'll see the extent of this part of my Rinnegan on people with Aura" Sasuke stated.

"Indeed and even if it doesn't work, no harm done. We'll get the information in some different way" Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke let out a 'hn' before the two fell into silence as Sasuke brought out his Scroll and began looking through some Akatsuki reports. During this time Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye at Itachi who had a tired look on his face.

This made him think of Glynda who looked tired as well.

"...Did something happen?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

Itachi blinked before looking at his brother before letting out a sigh "It's nothing for you to worry about it" Itachi said waving off his brother's concern.

"You say that but I saw Glynda with the same tired look on her face. Is something going on?" Sasuke asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"...There. . Is a problem that I'm dealing with. Glynda has been accidentally roped into it and it brought her great concern when she became worried for Tsuki in this involvement" Itachi stated somewhat vaguely.

Sasuke raised a brow "A problem?" Sasuke inquired as he put his Scroll down as he gave his brother his utmost attention.

"...Someone did something to incite enough emotions of negativity into Tsuki that it caused her Sharingan to activate" Itachi grounded out as he clenched his fists tightly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously "How did this happen" Sasuke uttered lowly, true in the past something like that would be a sight to celebrate but, this isn't the same world they knew.

There is no reason for Tsuki to ever unlock her Sharingan without them telling her it even existed, and even if it somehow happened by accident they would never want her to use it. It would just mark a big target on her if she ever accidentally used it around people or on cameras.

Itachi shook his head "I don't know, that's the problem I'm dealing with" Itachi explained before he let out a tired sigh "Right now though I'm currently having some problems because of this. It's been making Glynda worried something might happen to Tsuki and that thought isn't putting me at ease either. So for now we're having mother and father watch over Tsuki while I'm looking into this" Itachi said while crossing his arms

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked

Itachi shook his head "Thank you for asking but the fewer people involved the easier it'll be for me to stay under the radar as I track these people down" Itachi as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any idea where to start?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not a clue" Itachi answered simply as his brother gave him a blank stare to which he shrugged in response "I'll figure this out so don't worry. Besides, we've been through worse haven't we" Itachi joked to which Sasuke responded with a scoff as he couldn't help but agree to that statement given their previous lives.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence before they finally arrived in Kizuro's airport.

Their Bullhead dropped down into a private area of the airport as several people were waiting for them.

The two of them put their masks on as they exited the Bullhead as several workers began taking their _cargo_ out of the bullhead and carried it off to their destination for them.

The two walked up to group of people waiting for them, most were some soldiers but one stood out and it was a woman.

She has a young looking face that gave off a friendly vibe, her skin tan and her eyes a violet purple. She has short wavy grey hair with most of it pulled into a ponytail while her bangs rested against the side of her face. She was wearing a collarless and sleeveless Akatsuki coat over her upper body. She wore black cargo pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves and several different color bandannas wrapped around her arm. She also has a porcelain fox mask hanging from a strap around her waist.

"No one told us we were getting a new member" Itachi said gesturing to the woman who laughed sheepishly.

"I was inaugurated just recently actually" The woman said before giving them a slight bow "It's a pleasure to finally meet you two, My name is Luna Viola. Our leader talks a lot about you two" Luna said politely

"Only good things I hope" Itachi said amused.

Luna smiled "But of course, I'll be taking you to our dear leader's current location. So if you could stay close with me we'll be there soon enough" Luna stated politely

"Thank you" Itachi said with a nod as Luna nodded back before she began guiding them towards their meeting place.

As they began walking out of the airport's vicinity they noticed the buzz in the air. It wasn't bad, but more excited then figured.

"They seemed to be excited for the Vytal festival" Sasuke pointed out

"Yes, this would be our kingdom's first participation in the festival. So it's only natural we're all very excited to show the world what peace could look like, as well as share our newly made culture, though it's mostly mismatched stuff from around the world, to at least the visitors coming. To us we will share bits of our lives for all to see, some things that are new, some old, some forgotten, but in the end none of that matters because we'll be showing the world that we accomplished something that no one has done in a long time" Luna explained before turning around to face the two "Unity within a kingdom" Luna said with a smile as Itachi smiled softly behind his mask while Sasuke couldn't help but feel proud for his cousin for being able to unite a kingdom like this.

The rest of the walk was silent as the two shinobi noticed the stares they have gotten as they walked down the streets of Kizuro. It wasn't stares of concern for their safety but stares of awe, they are the main force of Kizuro before Kizuro even became a kingdom. So for them to see such important figures in their kingdom's protection, it was inspiring to them.

And awkward for the shinobi. Itachi has handled idol worshiped from his students before but that soon went away when they soon see him as a cool teacher and possibly a friend. Sasuke, well he's just not used to the praise from so many random people and just kept his gaze straight ahead.

They soon reached the largest building in Kizuro which was Shisui's office building/CCT Tower.

"I never did ask why he had built another office inside the CCT Tower" Itachi said mostly to himself.

"What I want to know is why he has so many offices around the entire kingdom when he barely uses half of them" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi let out a soft chuckle.

In all honesty Itachi guessed it was because Shisui was paranoid. Probably always wondering when someone is going to go behind his back and do something like a coup. Something Shisui would probably never happen within his kingdom.

"Well this is my stop, he is on the top floor waiting for you two" Luna said turning to the two as they realized they have arrived at the kingdom's CCT tower.

"Thank you for taking the time to guide us here" Itachi said as the two of them gave her a courteous nod to which she responded with a slight bow before she took her leave.

The two entered the CCT Tower and entered the nearest elevator. The stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor.

As the elevator started to rise Itachi tilted his head slightly "She seemed nice" Itachi commented about Luna.

"True but for Shisui to decided to have her join our group must mean she must've made quite an impression" Sasuke pointed out as Itachi nodded with a hum.

"I wonder how good a fighter she is" Itachi mused as Sasuke out a 'hn' before the door to the elevator opened.

The two of them walked out and was introduced to the sight of multiple Shisuis running around the office with papers flying around.

The two stood there for a moment, completely ignored by the hectic actions of Shisui and his clones.

". . . Well I should've expected this from Shisui to be overtaxed by this job" Itachi spoke out after a moment before all the Shisuis stopped.

After another moment they all disappeared in a burst of smoke, leaving behind the original sitting behind his desk with his head pressed against it.

"Tough day" Itachi asked as he walked up to Shisui who lifted his head up to look at Itachi.

"Every day is a tough day" Shisui grumbled with a tired sigh before he pushed himself back into a sitting position "There are days where I wish I was never elected leader, but sadly I can't in good conscious put this responsibility on someone else's hands" Shisui stated with a tired smile.

Itachi shook his head with an amused smile before turning to crate in corner of the room that was delivered shortly before they even arrived.

"Pretty competent workers you have here" Sasuke stated slightly in admiration at how fast they were able to carry this crate all the way here before they even got to the tower.

"Of course" Shisui said standing up "Our kingdom wouldn't be running if we don't have enough people competent enough to carry a crate. Or be discreet about its contents as well" Shisui said with a low chuckle as he with the help of Itachi dragged the crate into the center of the room.

Shisui broke the lock on the crate and pulled the top off to reveal Tukson's cold body covered in packing peanuts.

"Would've thought those two would just toss the body in there and not add anything else" Shisui muttered to himself before pulling Tukson's body out of the crate and laid him out on the floor "Ready to test whether or not you can bring someone back?" Shisui inquired of his cousin as Sasuke took off his headband as he opened his left eye to reveal his Rinnegan.

"Only one way to find out" Sasuke said before making several hand seals in an instant and then slammed both hands down on the ground.

After a moment purple flames risen up next to Tukson's corpse a large demonic head rose from the flames of the Naraka Path. From the head it opened its mouth as tendrils shot out from its mouth and wrapped themselves around Tukson's body pulling him inside the King of Hell's mouth. It began chewing for a moment before spitting Tukson out as Sasuke took a deep breath.

The easy part of making Tukson's body suitable for a soul is ready, now the hard part of putting his soul back in.

Sasuke put his hands together in a seal as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The demon head that was still in the room started to glow for a moment before its mouth let out a light green glow before a stream of green energy shot out of its mouth towards Tukson.

The green energy went into Tukson's chest as the demon head slowly descended back into the flames until it was gone as the flames went out.

"..Did it work?" Shisui asked after a moment

Just as he said that Tukson suddenly took a deep breath as his eyes shot open, looking around the room as he began gasping for air.

"I'll be damn, it worked. Well at least we have a plan for a worst case possibility now" Shisui stated as he knelt down next to the gasping faunus while Itachi turned to his brother when he noticed he didn't move from his position.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out as Sasuke didn't respond and was still holding his hands together in a sign "Sasuke you can put your hands down, you brought him back" Itachi stated with concern as he moved quickly to Sasuke and put his hands on his brother's shoulder. Only for Sasuke to fall forward and to be caught in Itachi's arm

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to a beige ceiling as he lifted his head slowly with a groan and looked around the room he was in. It took him a moment to realize he was lying on top of a bed, possibly in a hotel somewhere in Kizuro if the decor of the room that was quite similar to the standard decor the past had meant anything.

Sasuke looked over to his side where the wide plane windows were and saw it was already night.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"About eight hours"

Sasuke turned to see Itachi sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in "What happened?" Sasuke asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Chakra exhaustion, you used most of your chakra to bring that one informant back" Itachi explained as Sasuke let out a sigh.

"No, that wasn't it, when I tried to pull his soul out it felt like I was trying to rip a piece of the world from the ground with my bare hands. Like it didn't want to leave" Sasuke stated as he moved his body so his legs would be on the side of the bed as he faced his brother.

"That would explain why he was screaming at us and was calling us monsters when he finally gain full cognitive function of his body" Itachi stated casually.

"Ah, so I'm guessing he was happier dead then alive" Sasuke guessed.

"Seems so" Itachi responded with a small shrug.

"So where is he now?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and wobbled a bit before leaning against the nightstand next to the bed to help him stay up.

"Dead" Itachi stated rather bluntly as Sasuke looked at him in shock "Apparently his mental stability wasn't all there when you brought him back and the experience of coming back was too much for him" Itachi said while shaking his head "Slit his own throat with his claws, what a way to go" Itachi said while shaking his head.

Sasuke frowned when he heard that but he moved past it to more important things "Did he at least give us what what we wanted?" Sasuke asked his brother

"He did give us the information, apparently the White Fang is moving out of the Vale kingdom and moving elsewhere" Itachi explained as he got up from his chair and stood next to his brother to help him if needed.

"For what reasons?" Sasuke asked

"Apparently before this they were planning to fill a train to the brim with Dust and explosives to try and lead Grim into the city but for whatever reasons they had change their plans" Itachi explained as Sasuke finally got a sense of his footing.

"It seems we're going to have to keep a lookout for them now, a group carrying that much explosives and Dust isn't good" Sasuke stated as he walked past his brother and towards the door.

"It is very concerning to think they would try to commit genocide on Vale" Itachi commented as he followed his brother out of the room and down the hallway of the hotel.

"Even more so when you realize that they are now targeting something else with all that ammunition and Dust" Sasuke replied as they entered an elevator.

"It just means we'll have to be more alert for now" Itachi stated as Sasuke nodded before letting out a sigh

"Yes, but for now let us head home. For some reason I feel like if I don't head back Yang and the others are going to do something incredibly stupid as well as dangerous if the real me isn't there to stop them" Sasuke stated with a tired sigh.

"You're being over-dramatic Sasuke, I'm sure they'll-" Itachi stopped when Sasuke turned to give his brother a blank stare ". . . You're right, we better head back" Itachi said monotonously after a moment.

Sasuke let out a sigh "Honestly, its like they're magnets for trouble" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Funny, seeing one of them has a polarity semblance" Itachi joked.

"Sometimes I liked it better when you didn't make jokes" Sasuke responded blandly.

"Would you rather I tease you about Yang" Itachi remarked with a smirk.

"Must you always move our conversations in some way to try and embarrass me" Sasuke said dryly as Itachi just laughed as the two left the hotel and headed home.

* * *

**Welp, there you have it.**

**Once again I apologize for taking such a long time to update this story. Real life has been getting in the way of writing along with several writer's blocks.**

**I'm sure most of you are wondering why I'm adding more OC's, it's mostly world building which I'll explain in another chapter, though I technically did introduce that new Akatsuki member in a previous chapter.**

**Anyways, here's to me finally continuing this story as well as finally reaching into volume 2 territory. Some things will stay the same and the rest will diverge from the canon, hope you all enjoy. So until next time.**

**Please leave a comment, review, send me a PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


End file.
